


Уинтер

by J2forever



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 149,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2forever/pseuds/J2forever
Summary: Известный в сверхъестественных кругах как Уинтер, Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс - самый страшный и могущественный вампир в Бруклине. И он определенно не хочет, чтобы его беспокоил раздражающе веселый блондин-оборотень, который только что переехал в его район.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429857) by [Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolphus_longestaffe/pseuds/Adolphus%20Longestaffe). 



Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс живет на верхнем этаже шестиэтажного многоквартирного дома в очень модном районе, который с годами стал очень дорогим, как, кажется, происходит со всем Бруклином в эти дни. Сколько стоят апартаменты в Бруклине? Не имеет значения, потому что здание принадлежит ему с 1917 года.

Один человек, владеющий зданием в этом модном районе в течение ста лет, возможно, и привлек бы к этому моменту нежелательное внимание, но об этом позаботилась его холдинговая компания через различных адвокатов. Они занимаются сбором арендной платы и юридическим и налоговым бизнесом, он получает непристойные суммы денег, оседающие на его банковском счету с учетом сборов, и ему не нужно было об этом думать. Просто идеальная ситуация для вампира.

Точнее, самого страшного и могущественного вампира в Бруклине. Известного в сверхъестественных кругах просто как Уинтер, потому что вампиры не говорят свои настоящие имена. Кроме того, чертовски трудно вселить страх в сердца тех, у кого такое имя, как у Баки. Спасибо за это, мама. Не знала, что твой сын может застрять с таким милым именем на целую вечность, не так ли?

Баки вышел из своего здания на улицу в темных очках, несмотря на то, что было уже шесть часов вечера. Солнце уже скрылось за западным горизонтом, но лучи все еще беспокоили его демонические глаза, пока небо полностью не потемнело к ночи. И солнцезащитные очки очень хорошо смотрелись с его длинными волосами и черной кожаной курткой, которая, в свою очередь, хорошо сочеталась с его тонкой, белой, невероятно дорогой футболкой с V-образным вырезом и узкими серыми джинсами (по-модному выцветшими и порванными, ведь он вампир, а не животное).

Он шел, погруженный в собственные мысли (мечтая о том, как он осушит все соки жертвы, пока не почувствует смертельный спазм ее сердца), когда неоново-зеленый теннисный мяч прокатился мимо его изношенного черного ботинка. Недолго думая, он наклонился и схватил его, не позволив упасть в водосток.

— Эй, прекрасный улов! — прокричал мужской голос с расстояния около двадцати метров.

Осознав свою ошибку, Баки отвел мяч подальше от себя, как будто он был грязным, как, впрочем, и было, и подождал, пока мужчина приблизится к нему. Свет, задержавшийся в предзакатном небе, все еще затуманивал его зрение, поэтому Баки не мог видеть человека отчетливее, чем размытую голубоватую фигуру, пока он не приблизился.

У Барнса заныли клыки, когда он увидел широкую мускулистую грудь и точеную талию в узкой синей футболке. Очень высокий, очень белокурый мужчина предстал перед ним, и его большие ярко-голубые глаза ударили Баки не хуже грузовика. Затем он учуял не менее поразительный запах волка. Он почувствовал, как исчезают клыки, и посмотрел на подошедшего с презрительным выражением лица, возвращая ему оскорбительный мячик.

— Большое спасибо, — сказал мужчина с широкой глупой улыбкой на своем глупом, но симпатичном лице. — Это было круто с твоей стороны… О, да ты вампир! Отлично!

— Да, я вампир, — прошипел в ответ Баки. — Но я бы предпочел, чтобы это не сообщалось всем гребанным соседям, идиот! Разве они не учат тебя скрываться в… школе послушания оборотней, или как там?

— Школа послушания оборотней, — глупо смеется красивый волчонок. — Забавно! Я Стив, кстати. Я недавно сюда переехал. А тебя как зовут?

Баки прищурился за солнцезащитными очками.

— Уинтер.

Это технически верно, поскольку именно так его чаще всего называют, и он будет проклят, если окажется глуп настолько, что позволит волку узнать его настоящее имя. Кто знает, кому он об этом разболтает?

— Ох, круто, — произнес Стив, поднимая светлые брови. — Хорошее имя для вампира. У меня нет волчьего имени, поэтому я просто старина Стив. Стив Роджерс. Я только что переехал вон в тот дом.

Баки перевел взгляд на дом, затем снова на Стива.

— Ты всегда сообщаешь незнакомцам свое полное имя и адрес?

— Обычно, — пожал плечами Стив. — Но мы соседи, так что ты не совсем незнакомец, понимаешь?

— Соседи? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, я видел, как ты вышел из того здания, так что мы живем через дорогу друг от друга. Соседи.

— Отлично, — сухо выдавил Баки. — Спокойной ночи, Стив Роджерс.

— Эй, подожди, — окликнул Стив, пытаясь догнать его. — Куда ты собрался?

Баки остановился и впился в него взглядом, но понимая, что эффект от этого взгляда не заметен за его солнечными очками, он снял их и снова принялся сверлить его глазами. Стив моргнул, открывая и закрывая рот.

— Что? — Раздраженно спросил Баки.

— Хм? О, э… Я просто спросил, куда ты. Я еще не знаю окрестности и подумал, что там может быть что-то интересное.

— Я собираюсь на охоту, Стив, — сказал Баки. — Я не могу есть человеческую пищу двадцать восемь дней в месяц и считать это естественным. Очень скоро мне нужна будет кровь.

Стив склонил голову в сторону, нелепо, по-собачьи.

— Поэтому ты такой раздраженный?

— Я не… раздраженный, — ответил Баки, при этом понимая, что на самом деле он очень раздражен. — А даже если это и так, то только потому, что я не привык, что по вечерам меня первым делом беспокоит какой-нибудь большой светловолосый… волк.

— Много ли здесь больших белокурых волков? — спрашивает Стив.

— Нет. Здесь нет волков. Кроме тебя, полагаю. Я имел в виду, что не люблю, когда меня беспокоят.

— Потому что все боятся тебя?

— Да.

Стив хмурится.

— Это звучит так одиноко, Уинтер. Мне жаль.

— Я не одинок. Мне нравится быть одному. Мы не стайные животные, как… О, черт, ты же не привел сюда всю свою стаю, верно? Вот тебе и соседство.

— Нет. — Стив, все улыбался. — Я один. У меня сейчас нет стаи.

— О. Ну, Стив, было очень приятно познакомиться. Если ты меня извинишь, то я пойду убью кого-нибудь и выпью его кровь прежде, чем сойду с ума.

— Было здорово познакомиться с тобой, — сказал Стив. — Эй, пока ты не ушел, могу я взять твой телефон?..

Он резко остановился, оглядывая пустую улицу. Все правильно. Вампиры могут исчезать в дыму. Он сунул свой телефон обратно в карман и улыбнулся сам себе, возвращаясь в свою квартиру.

***

Много часов спустя Баки плыл домой в теплом тумане, чуть пьяный от крови очень пьяного молодого человека, которого он подобрал в популярном танцевальном клубе и бросил там в переулке. Шатаясь, он добрался до входной двери своего дома, схватился за колонну, чтобы не упасть, и набрал код доступа. Механизм зажужжал, и Баки толкнул стальную дверь и поднялся на пять этажей в свою квартиру.

Опустив тяжелую штору и плотно закрыв ею одно из больших окон спальни, он направился ко второму окну. Он уже наполовину опустил штору, когда заметил какое-то движение у здания напротив. В тот момент дверь закрылась за Стивом Роджерсом, тем большим блондином, раздражающе горячим волком.

На нем были серые спортивные штаны и очень узкая серая спортивная рубашка, в которой его совершенный торс так похож на выпечку в стеклянной упаковке. Баки не мог его съесть, но подумал, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просто посмотреть. Его клыки остались на месте, так как он был сыт, но его тело реагировало совсем по-человечески, пока Стив стоял там, вытянув свои длинные мускулистые руки. Глупый, сексуальный волк.

Стоило Баки подумать об этом, Стив поднял голову и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза, как будто знал, что Баки все это время был там. К удивлению наблюдавшего за ним вампира, он улыбнулся глупой, солнечной улыбкой и даже помахал ему рукой. Баки сердито дернул штору вниз до конца. Что за чертовщина происходит с этим волком? Почему он не может просто строить глазки, не делая все это дерьмо еще более неловким?

Он опустил оставшиеся шторы и рухнул в свою большую мягкую кровать, чтобы поспать до заката и вообще не думать о Стиве Роджерсе. Он так раздражает и воняет как волк.

И какого хрена он встал до рассвета и побежал, как какой-то мудак? И это волк? Разве волки бывают нереально красивыми, светловолосыми и подтянутыми и разве демонстрируют это, тренируясь, пока все нормальные люди спят? Нет, это определенно не волк. Баки сталкивался со многими за эти годы, и они не были похожи на Стива.

Тьфу. Стив. Что за гребанная херня?


	2. Chapter 2

Баки чувствовал себя ужасно. Как целый мешок дерьма, который выпал из мусоровоза и по которому прошел парад в честь Дня Благодарения. Он думал, что парень в клубе был пьян, но что бы он ни принимал, это точно был не алкоголь. Баки пустил кровь сотням пьяных людей, и у него никогда не было такого похмелья.

Он стоял в душе под струями горячей воды, голова пульсировала и кружилась, ему хотелось, чтобы его вырвало, или он умер, или еще что-нибудь. Что угодно, только не это. Он почти жалел о том, что почувствует этот паренек, когда проснется в куче картонных коробок, с похмельем вкупе с укусом вампира, который, как он слышал, чертовски эффектный.

После того, как он достаточно обругал душ за отказ помочь, он вылез и снял полотенце, встал перед зеркалом, вновь собирая мокрые волосы в хвост на затылке. Бормоча проклятия из-за темных кругов под глазами, он, спотыкаясь, вышел из ванной, натянул черную футболку и джинсы и надел темные очки.

Уже выйдя в коридор, он вспомнил, что на нем нет обуви. Пришлось вернуться, чтобы сунуть ноги в оксфорды, и только потом выполз за дверь в поисках чашки крепкого черного кофе. Нет, в поисках ста чашек крепкого черного кофе. Ста чашек самого крепкого, самого черного кофе.

Вампиры не могут употреблять в пищу калорийную человеческую пищу, особенно твердую, которая… чем меньше об этом сказано, тем лучше, но с такими вещами, как чай, кофе, алкоголь и, как ни странно, леденцы, проблем не возникает. Кажется, они способны получить мягкий эффект от кофеина (хотя некоторые говорят, что это чисто психосоматическое), но они не могут напиться от алкоголя, если он не отфильтрован через человека. Отсюда огромный опыт Баки, употребляющего кровь пьяных людей.

Он неуверенно спустился по каменным ступеням, когда что-то с глухим стуком ударило его прямо в грудь. Он замер, недоверчиво моргая. Кто, черт возь­ми, бро­са­ет­ся вся­кой хренью? И кто, черт возь­ми, пос­мел ки­нуть в не­го? Кто-то, кто хочет умереть, очевидно, но что такое, черт возьми, они бросили?

Он опустил глаза и увидел нечеткий неоново-зеленый теннисный мяч, катящийся по ступенькам. Его глаза почти покраснели. Стив, мать его, Роджерс и твой долбанный теннисный мяч, это будет день твоей безвременной…

— Привет, Уинтер! — раздался голос едва не скончавшегося скропостижно оборотня, когда синяя капля его силуэта появилась из вечернего тумана. — Извини за это. Я думал, ты поймаешь.

— Ты швырнул в меня мяч, — прошипел Баки сквозь зубы. — Потому что ты думал, что я… поймаю его?

— Да, — прочирикал Стив, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять мячик. — Ты поймал его вчера, помнишь?

Баки стоял, уставившись на него, пытаясь понять, действительно ли вменяемое существо может быть настолько глупым, или Стив — это своего рода гений раздражения, посланный, чтобы привести Баки в ярость и тем самым сжечь себя в жертвенном огне.

— Стив, послушай меня… — тихо начал вампир угрожающим тоном.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — прервал его Стив, внезапно забеспокоившись. — Ты действительно бледный. Типа, даже для вампира. И твои руки дрожат.

— У меня похмелье. Это не имеет значения. Я пытаюсь сказать тебе, что ты не можешь просто швырять мячи в людей. Это невероятно грубо и раздражает.

— Оу. Прости, Уинтер, — пробормотал Стив. Он опустил глаза и сунул руки в карманы джинсов. Мяч выпал, и он наклонился, чтобы снова поднять его. — Я не хотел быть грубым, я просто… Ловить — это очень весело. Я подумал, что ты захочешь поиграть.

Унылое выражение глупого красивого лица волка тут же заставило Баки почувствовать себя самым большим куском дерьма во Вселенной. Это было чуть хуже, чем он уже себя чувствовал, достаточно, чтобы заставить его сожалеть о своих резких словах.

— Слушай, не делай такое грустное лицо, — вздохнул он. — Я — нехороший человек. Лучше тебе понять это раньше, чем позже.

Стив снова взглянул на него.

— Но… я думаю, что ты хороший человек.

— На основании чего, Стив? Того факта, что я был крайне недружелюбен к тебе оба раза, что мы встречались?

— Ты не был недружелюбным. Ты спас мой мяч от падения в канализацию и вернул его мне. Это было очень дружелюбно.

— Зашибись, — простонал Баки, сжимая переносицу. — Послушай, я бы с удовольствием постоял здесь и поболтал с тобой об этом, но у меня голова идет кругом. Мне нужно выпить кофе прямо сейчас.

— О, я люблю кофе, — оживился Стив. — Куда мы идем?

Баки пробурчал что-то по-русски и поплелся по тротуару, Стив радостно зашагал за ним, подбрасывая мяч в воздух и ловя его на ходу.

За углом следующего блока находилось «Сердце Тьмы» — ультра-модный эспрессо-бар, который Баки посещал довольно часто. За прилавком стояла молодая женщина, одетая в черное с головы до ног, с пирсингом в носу и волосами почти такими же рыжими, как ее помада.

Она окинула скептическим взглядом Стива и кивнула Баки.

— Привет, Уинтер. Обычный?

— Четверной. Я умираю.

— Все умирают, детка, — вяло ответила она, подходя к длинной кофеварке из нержавеющей стали. — По крайней мере, ты делаешь это хорошо. А тебе чего налить, златовласка?

— О, мне то же самое, пожалуйста, — сказал Стив, умудряясь выглядеть смущенным и веселым одновременно.

— Лучше просто сделай двойной для моего… друга, — вмешивается Баки. — У него и без того слишком много энергии.

Женщина снова посмотрела на Стива.

— Ты понял.

Баки сердито глядел через солнцезащитные очки и делал вид, что не замечает Стива, который с жадным интересом наблюдал, как девушка наливает в белые бумажные стаканчики густой темно-коричневый эспрессо. Когда она поставила напитки на стойку, Роджерс расплылся в улыбке и поблагодарил ее так искренне, что она не смогла не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты скоро вернешься, златовласка, — сказала она, подмигивая. — Увидимся, Уинтер.

— Увидимся, Таш, — бросил Баки через плечо.

Стив вышел вслед за ним на улицу, где Баки плюхнулся на стул за одним из кованых столиков и сделал большой глоток горячего ароматной напитка.

— Ого, а она была очень мила, — Стив сиял, садясь на стул напротив. — Мне нравится это место.

Баки сделал еще глоток.

— Могу поспорить, ты знаешь все классные места, да? — беспечно продолжил Стив. — Должно быть здорово, когда рядом есть люди, знающие твое имя и то, что ты хочешь, и которые любят разговаривать с тобой.

— Я не знаю, Стив. Моя голова действительно чертовски болит. Не мог бы ты немного помолчать?

— Ой, прости, — прошептал Стив.

Баки откинулся назад и снял солнечные очки, потирая глаза ладонью. Небо потемнело, и он стал лучше видеть, хотя голова все еще раскалывалась.

— Ты выглядишь очень больным, — нахмурился Стив. — В любом случае, зачем ты пил что-то с этими странными травами?

— С какими странными травами, Стив? — вздохнул Баки.

— Ты знаешь. Вербена и можжевельник. Если не хочешь иметь головные боли, то не должен их использовать. Они — яд для вампиров.

Баки замер и резко глянул на него.

— Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду? Я не принимал ни вербены, ни можжевельника.

— Я имею в виду, что ты, очевидно, это сделал. Я чувствую их вокруг тебя, — засмеялся Стив, и выражение его лица сменилось. — Подожди, ты правда не знал, что принял их?

— Я не идиот, Стив, зачем мне отравлять себя нарочно?

— Некоторые вампиры используют разбавленный раствор, как люди, употребляющие алкоголь. Быть пьяным — это просто легкое отравление. Но если ты не принял их нарочно… Уинтер, ты думаешь, кто-то пытался тебя отравить?

— Ну, теперь-то я знаю! — заявил Баки, махнув своей чашкой, из-за чего часть горячего кофе вылилась ему на ногу. — Твою мать! Черт побери!

— Ты будешь слаб, пока это не пройдет, — сказал Стив, вскакивая со стула. — Тебе лучше остаться со мной сегодня вечером, если кто-то на это рассчитывает. Давай. Тебе нужна чистая кровь прямо сейчас. Это поможет избавиться от всего этого.

Слишком смущенный, чтобы спорить, Баки встал и последовал за ним по улице.

— Откуда, черт возьми, ты столько знаешь об этом? Ты ходишь на занятия по вампирским ядам или типа того?

— Точно, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — В школе послушания оборотней.

— Я серьезно. — Бак, остановился как вкопанный. — Ты появился вчера со своим теннисным мячом и широкой милой улыбкой, и я случайно отравился. И теперь я должен доверять тебе? Откуда мне знать, что это не ты отравил меня, чтобы остаться наедине и убить?

Стив расправил плечи и пристально посмотрел на него своими проницательными ярко-голубыми глазами, отчего он внезапно стал казаться намного старше и намного менее глупым.

— Яд — орудие убийства для трусов, Уинтер, — сказал он. — Как ты думаешь, я из тех, кто использует его даже против врага?

Баки застыл с открытым ртом, ошеломленный переменой в позе и интонации этого человека.

— Нет, я… я не знаю, — произнес он. — Я просто не понимаю, зачем тебе это, вот и все.

Солнечная улыбка Стива снова засияла на его лице.

— Потому что ты мой друг.

— Мы не друзья, Стив! — воскликнул Баки, раздраженно вскидывая руки и расплескивая еще больше кофе. — Вот, что я имею в виду! Я даже не знаю тебя!

— Я не согласен. — Стив повернулся и продолжил свой путь. — Давай найдем тебе немного еды.

То ли из-за отравления, то ли из-за того, что Стив, возможно, сделал с его мозгами, Баки вдруг понял, что не сможет охотиться в присутствии Стива. Он не знал, что с этим делать, поэтому молча шел за ним, пока они не добрались до перекрестка и не остановились, чтобы дождаться зеленого сигнала.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Стив, — пробубнил Баки, беспокойно потирая руки, — Я охочусь один.

— Вот именно поэтому ты и вляпался в эту историю. Может, тебе стоит попробовать быть менее одиноким?

— Дело не только во мне. Все вампиры охотятся в одиночку.

— Почему?

— Потому, что мы убиваем людей ради еды. Это не приятно, и мы не хотим, чтобы нас видели.

— Но… ты не убиваешь людей ради еды, — нахмурился Стив.

Бледное лицо Баки стало пепельно-белым.

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Ты пьешь кровь людей, но не…

Прежде чем Стив закончил фразу, холодная, нечеловечески сильная рука вампира зажала ему рот, и его потащили в темный переулок между двумя зданиями. Баки прижал его спиной к кирпичной стене и прижался сам, скрестив руки на груди, быстро окинув взглядом переулок и прислушиваясь. После долгой паузы он перестал зажимать ему рот.

— Что происходит? — недоуменно спросил Стив. — Знаешь, ты не можешь…

— Заткнись на хрен, — зашипел Баки, глядя на него свирепыми зелеными глазами. — Объясни мне, почему ты думаешь, что я не убиваю людей ради еды.

— Ну… я думаю, это потому, что ты этого не делаешь, — ответил Стив, покраснев от смущения из-за пристального взгляда. — Если бы ты это делал, я бы почувствовал запах смерти на тебе. Ты пахнешь человеческой кровью и этими травами, но у тебя нет запаха смерти.

— Запаха смерти?

— Ну да. Э-э… Запаха, который вампиры получают после убийства. Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить.

— Это волчье? Умение уловить этот запах смерти?

— Наверное. Я не чувствовал этот запах до того, как стал волком.

Баки закрыл глаза.

— Господи. Как же все достало.

— Уверен, что все не так плохо, — сочувственно протянул Стив. — Хм… И что тебя так достало?

— Стив, послушай меня очень внимательно, — произнес Баки так спокойно, как только мог. — Если другие вампиры узнают, что я истощаю людей, не убивая их, они увидят в этом признак слабости. Это сделает меня целью. Они придут за мной, и это закончится кровавой бойней. Крайне важно, чтобы ты молчал об этом.

Стив кивнул.

— Я ничего не скажу. Я обещаю.

— Поклянись, Стив. Мне нужно услышать слова клятвы.

— Я клянусь своей мамой, Уинтер. Я не выдам твой секрет.

Баки осознал, что все еще крепко прижимает мужчину к стене, и отпустил его, неловко отступая.

— Спасибо. Это много для меня значит.

— Нет проблем, — бодро сказал Стив. — Вот для чего нужны друзья.

Баки, кажется, не услышал его. Он снова посмотрел вверх и вниз по переулку, с тревогой проводя руками по волосам, которые выбились из хвоста и болтались вокруг его прекрасного лица. Стив засунул руки в карманы, поборов внезапное желание протянуть руку и коснуться этих шелковистых, темно-коричневых прядей, и уставился на землю.

— Охренеть, — промормотал Баки. — Я рад, что не убил этого гребанного паренька в клубе.

— Паренька в клубе?

— Да, наверное, это он меня отравил. Я больше ничего не пил в ту ночь. Если бы я истощил его, то был бы в гораздо худшей форме. Почему бы им не прийти за мной прямо сейчас, когда я в самом слабом состоянии?

— Я не знаю, — задумчиво сказал Стив. — Это довольно странно. Кому выгодно убивать тебя?

— Тому, кто захочет претендовать на мою территорию. Но никто не будет этого делать. Я держу других в узде и не позволяю им разгуливать здесь. Я даже сдерживаю уровень преступности, имея дело с отморозками. Которых, кстати, убиваю. Просто прошло много времени с тех пор, как мне пришлось это сделать последний раз.

— Может быть, поэтому они отравили парня. Они знали, что ты будешь ослаблен ядом, и знали, что он выживет и сделает тебя мишенью для других вампиров.

— Да, но он должен помнить, что я укусил его. А он не вспомнит.

— Значит, они каким-то образом следили за тобой.

— Они не смогли бы. В радиусе пяти кварталов не было ни одного вампира. Я бы знал.

— Может, это не были вампиры. Может быть, это фанатики.

— Фанатиков больше не существует, Стив. С тех пор как… не знаю. Со времен нацистской Германии.

— Так и есть. Они сейчас находятся в подполье, потому что никто больше не верит в таких, как мы, но они есть.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — нахмурил брови Баки.

— Я лично с ними сталкивался, — сказал Стив тоном, не допускающим дальнейших расспросов.

Баки мгновение изучал его лицо, затем снова отвел взгляд.

— Есть один способ получить ответы. Мы найдем этого парня из клуба и посмотрим, что он знает.

— Ты все еще слаб, Уинтер. Тебе опасно что-либо выяснять, пока яд не выветрится.

— Ну, к счастью для меня, у меня есть большой и сильный друг-оборотень, который поможет мне, если я попаду в беду.

— Да, к счастью, — улыбнулся Стив. Затем он внезапно поднял голову. — О нет! Я же оставил свой мяч в кафе!


	3. Chapter 3

— Это то самое место?

— Да. А что?

— Ничего. Оно кажется… хорошим.

— Оно не хорошее, Стив, — вздохнул Баки. — Это отвратительный танцевальный клуб, где я отлавливаю пьяных идиотов, чтобы поесть.

— Похоже, он довольно популярен, — заметил Стив, указав на длинную очередь людей, ожидающих входа. — Может, нам стоит встать в очередь?

Баки закатил глаза и направился к двери, где стояли два высоких вышибалы в черных костюмах, с планшетами и наушниками.

— Мистер Уинтер, — тепло поприветствовал его первый. — Так приятно снова вас видеть, сэр.

— Простите, сэр, — сказал второй, подняв планшет, чтобы остановить Стива. — Ваш друг одет не по правилам.

— Да, но он же одет, — категорично заявил Баки.

Мужчина заволновался и открыл дверь.

— Виноват. Я прошу прощения, мистер Уинтер. Пожалуйста, проходите, господа.

Вампирские чувства Баки не сразу привыкли к хаосу, создаваемому всепоглощающими ароматами крови, пота и спиртного, тяжелой, басовой музыкой и громкими голосами посетителей. Он поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у Стива, и заметил, что он — черт его подери — так и освещал своей тысячеваттной улыбкой всех и все, что видел, как какой-то сумасшедший.

— Стив! — почти прокричал Баки над общим шумом. — Какого черта ты делаешь?

Стив смущенно моргнул, затем ответил ему с обычной громкостью:

— Я… следую твоему примеру?

— О, — пробубнил Баки, тоже понижая голос до разговорного. — Я и не знал, что ты тоже можешь фильтровать звуки.

— Ага. Слух волка. Мы должны уметь это, иначе мы бы просто не могли никуда идти, понимаешь?

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, знал ли Стив, что он наблюдал за ним сегодня утром из окна, но затем понял, что для этого потребуется признать, что он все-таки это делал, и закрыл рот обратно.

— Ну что, ты где-нибудь видишь того парня? — с любопытством осмотрелся Стив, как будто он мог как-то его узнать.

Баки покачал головой.

— Я этого и не жду. Нет, если он чувствует то же, что и я. Хотя, он должен был оплатить счет, так что бармен мог его запомнить. Если мы узнаем его имя, то сможем узнать, где он живет.

— О, ты просто хочешь узнать, где он живет? Тогда я смогу отследить его по запаху. Если у тебя… есть что-нибудь с его запахом.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Верно, — говорит Стив. — Значит, идем к бармену.

Они подошли к переполненному бару и дождались, пока бармен закончил помогать четырем хихикающим юным леди в платьях, которые платьями можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой.

— Привет, Рамон, — обратился к подошедшему бармену Баки. — Помнишь того парня, с которым я разговаривал вчера вечером? Блондин, голубые глаза. Вроде довольно молодой?

— Райли Харпер, — кивнул бармен.

Баки моргнул.

— Ты… помнишь его имя?

— Да, приходили копы, спрашивали о нем. Чертовски жаль, что так получилось. Похоже, хороший был парень.

— Копы? — нахмурился Баки. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Извините, мистер Уинтер. Это было сегодня во всех новостях, так что я решил, что вы знаете, — сказал бармен, наклоняясь, чтобы поговорить более конфиденциально. — Один бомж нашел его в нескольких кварталах отсюда рано утром. Копы говорят, ему перерезали горло.

— Господи Иисусе, — выдохнул Баки, хватаясь за стойку, чтобы не упасть.

— Привет, Рамон, — вступил в разговор Стив со своей самой мягкой и безобидной улыбкой. — Меня зовут Стив. Ты случайно не видел, как Райли разговаривал с кем-нибудь еще прошлой ночью?

— Ты тоже полицейский? — поинтересовался бармен, пристально глядя на Стива.

— Нет, он классный парень, Рамон, — говорит Баки. — Он мой друг.

Бармен взглянул на него, затем снова перевел взгляд на Стива.

— Как я сказал копам, я не видел, чтобы он с кем-то разговаривал. Он выпил, потанцевал и ушел один около трех утра.

— Большое спасибо за помощь, Рамон, — сказал Стив, все еще вежливо улыбаясь. — Сейчас я отвезу мистера Уинтера домой. Это… немного шокирует.

Стив положил свою большую, тяжелую руку на плечо Баки и повел его к выходу из клуба, весело пожелав спокойной ночи двум вышибалам, проходя мимо.

— Так, скажи мне точно, что произошло после того, как ты вышел из клуба с Райли? — спросил он, когда они оказались вне пределов слышимости. — Куда ты повел его?

— Мы вышли через служебный выход, — произнес Баки в оцепенении. — Мы… познакомились, а потом я его укусил. Он потерял сознание, и я положил его на картонные коробки, чтобы работники бара нашли его, когда будут убирать мусор после закрытия. Но я убедился, что он дышит. Я знал, что делал. Я не мог убить его, Стив.

— Я знаю, что ты его не убивал. Рамон сказал, что его нашли в нескольких кварталах, значит тот, кто его убил, забрал его из переулка, где ты его оставил. Может, там есть что-то, что поможет мне узнать, кто это сделал.

— Знаешь, ты говоришь как коп, — сказал Баки, щурясь на него, когда они зашли за угол. — А если подумать, то ты и похож на копа.

— Я не коп, Уинтер, — вздохнул Стив. — Я волк. Это затрудняет доступ в муниципальные правоохранительные органы.

— А чем ты вообще зарабатываешь на жизнь? У волков так много денег?

— Достаточно, — уклончиво ответил Стив. — А чем занимаешься ты?

— Ничем, — усмехнулся Баки. — Я человек независимых средств.

Стив посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица.

Баки перестал улыбаться и нахмурился.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня?

— Извини, — спохватился Стив, быстро отворачиваясь, чтобы скрыть румянец на щеках. — Я просто… я раньше не видел твоей улыбки. Это… мило.

— Вот там. — Баки, указал в переулок. — Я оставил его там. Коробки уже нет. Должно быть, выбросили в мусорный ящик.

Стив присел на корточки в указанном Баки месте, принюхиваясь. Затем он поднял голову и сделал несколько коротких быстрых вдохов.

— Я уже чувствую что-то странное, — сказал он, наморщив нос. — Здесь… много разных запахов. Подожди-ка… эти довольно свежие. Нам нужно быть…

Едва он произнес это, он услышал странный шипящий звук, похожий на звук стрелы, пролетевшей у самой его головы. Он вскочил и, резко обернувшись, увидел, что Баки стоит, тупо уставившись на стрелу, торчащую из правой стороны его груди. Волчьи чувства Стива мгновенно обнаружили стрелка, сидевшего на пожарной лестнице в паре метров над ними.

— Сделаешь еще один шаг, и следующая будет у него в сердце, — крикнул стрелок. — Поднимите руки, чтобы я их видел, вы оба.

— Он не может поднять руки: ты попал в него гребаной стрелой! — огрызнулся Стив, поднимая руки.

— Стив, — прохрипел Баки, отступая назад. — Больно…

Стив обнял друга и мягко опустил его на землю, где он и лежал ошеломленный, с красно-черной кровью, пузырящейся на губах.

— Я сказал, черт возьми, не двигайся! — закричал лучник, накладывая еще одну стрелу.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Стив. — Если у тебя в колчане нет ничего получше липовых стрел, то я бы на твоем месте сбежал.

— У него есть кое-что получше, — произнес другой голос откуда-то сверху. — У него есть подкрепление.

Стив присел на корточки, защищая лежавшего на спине Баки, в то время как человек с огромными соколиными крыльями приземлился на асфальт перед ними и направил на него пару пистолетов.

— Мы не хотим ссориться с тобой, чувак, — сказал он. — Отойди от кровососа.

— Тебе тоже придется постараться.

Незнакомец вздрогнул, когда Стив взглянул на него. Его обычно голубые радужки вспыхнули ярким янтарно-золотым светом. Он издал низкий, угрожающий рык и обнажил удлинившиеся клыки, демонстрируя их острые, как бритва, кончики.

Несмотря на очевидную тревогу, мужчина с пистолетами был настроен решительно.

— Вампир, которого ты защищаешь, убил моего друга.

— Он никого не убивал, — прорычал Стив. — Вы ищете не того.

— Мне не нужен человек. Я охочусь за неубиваемым сукиным сыном, который осушил моего приятеля и выбросил его тело в мусорный бак. Ты можешь уйти с дороги, иначе отправишься следом за ним.

— Сокол… этот парень — волк, — крикнул лучник. — Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Этот ублюдок убил Райли! — заорал в ответ Сокол. — Ты меня прикроешь или нет?

— Райли? — спросил Стив. — Райли Харпер был твоим другом?

— Считаю до трех, Старый Йеллер, — ответил Сокол, скользя пальцами по спусковым крючкам.

— Остановись и послушай меня секунду, — сказал Стив, поднимая руки и медленно вставая. — Ты затеял драку, в которой не сможешь победить, из-за преданности своему другу. Я уважаю это. Но я не могу позволить, чтобы тебя убили просто так. Говорю тебе, этот человек не убивал Райли. Мы пытаемся выяснить, кто это сделал, так же как и вы.

Мужчина посмотрел на него и, казалось, заколебался.

— Тогда почему эмо Носферату не говорит сам за себя?

— Потому что у него стрела в груди, тупица, — ответил Стив. — Думаю, что тот, кто убил твоего друга, просто использовал его, чтобы отравить моего. Он слаб. Мне нужно вытащить эту стрелу, пока у него не началось внутреннее кровотечение.

Они оба удивленно посмотрели вниз, когда Баки отбросил стрелу, которая была у него в груди, и перекатился на живот, закашлявшись и сплевывая кровь на землю перед собой.

— Вы, ребята, слишком много болтаете, — сказал он.

Сокол принял оборонительную стойку, наводя на него оба пистолета, пока он с трудом поднимался на ноги. Держась за плечо Стива, чтобы не упасть, Баки вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая густую кровь по подбородку.

— Думаешь, это первая липовая стрела, которую на мне испытывали, птичка?

— Почему бы тебе не дать моему другу повод попробовать еще пару раз? — ответил Сокол, расправляя плечи.

— Не думаю, что Стив позволит это сделать, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Он очень преданный.

— Спасибо, Уинтер, — сказал Стив, не сводя глаз с Сокола.

— Стив? —  Сокол нахмурился.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

— Совершенно верно. У меня нет волчьего имени, поэтому я просто старина Стив. Стив Роджерс.

— Стив, черт побери! — прошипел Баки. — Полное имя! Это же посторонние люди!

Выражение лица Сокола изменилось, и он опустил оружие.

— Срань господня, чувак! Мне показалось, что вы мне знакомы. Вы капитан Стив Роджерс. Из Воющих Коммандос.

— Кто спрашивает?

— Специальный агент Сэм Уилсон из Щ.И.Т.а. Мой напарник — Соколиный Глаз. Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, сэр.

Баки с откровенным недоверием смотрел, как человек-птица убирает оружие в кобуру и делает шаг вперед, чтобы пожать руку Стиву, который небрежно машет рукой лучнику на пожарной лестнице.

— Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что, черт возьми, происходит? — потребовал Баки. — Почему все теперь друзья?

— Никто не говорил, что мы <i>твои</i> друзья, Сумерки, — парировал Сокол, оглядывая его с ног до головы.

— О, Сумерки, — усмехнулся Баки. — Довольно умно для огромной индейки. Давно в голову пришло?

— Эй, у нас здесь общая цель, ребята, — вмешался Стив. — Либо мы работаем вместе, либо работаем неэффективно. Соколиный Глаз, почему бы тебе не спуститься, чтобы мы могли поговорить как друзья?

Лучник немедленно вскинул лук и начал проворно спускаться по пожарной лестнице.

— Поговорить как друзья? — воскликнул Баки, совершенно вне себя от ярости. — Эти придурки только что выстрелили мне в грудь, Стив! Стрелой! Как в гребаном Властелине колец! Какого хрена человек-птица называет тебя «сэр»? И кто такие, черт возьми, «Воющие коммандос»?

— Я объясню, но тебе нужно постараться сохранять спокойствие, — успокаивающе произнес Стив. — Смотри, у тебя опять кровь.

— Проклятье, — прорычал Баки, прижимая ладонь к дыре в груди, из которой сочилась кровь на черную футболку. — Это все липа и яд. Мне нужна кровь. Как… очень плохо.

В этот момент сапоги лучника коснулись земли, и он подбежал к ним.

— Капитан Роджерс, — обратился он, пожимая руку Стиву. — Я — специальный агент Клинт Бартон. Как вы связались с кровососом? Я думал, что у волков и вампиров давняя вражда.

— Не у всех, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Кэп, ты ведь знаешь, кто этот парень, верно? — добавил агент Бартон вполголоса, настороженно глядя на Баки.

— Да, я знаю. Он — мой друг. И я точно знаю, что он не убивал Райли. Кто-то отравил его, и теперь, похоже, его тоже подставили. Я думаю, они рассчитывали, что вы убьете его.

Бартон поднял брови.

— Дерьмо. Но кто бы…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мой лучший друг умер только потому, что кто-то захотел добраться до этого чувака? — сердито перебил его Сокол. — Как, черт возьми, это возможно? Райли был хорошим человеком. Он стоил десяти таких кровососущих уродов.

— Мне очень жаль твоего друга, — проговорил Стив с искренней болью в голубых глазах. —  У меня тоже забирали людей. Людей, которые значили для меня очень многое. Но нельзя нападать на невинного человека только потому, что ты злишься и тебе больно. Это не правосудие, и ты это знаешь.

Сокол покачал головой и долго смотрел в сторону. Затем он снова повернулся к Стиву.

— Ты сказал, что они использовали Райли, чтобы отравить его. Как они это сделали, если хипстер Дракула не убил его?

Стив посмотрел на Баки, чье лицо уже начинало приобретать жемчужно-белый оттенок кровожадности.

— Я обещал, Уинтер. Я не открою твой секрет без твоего разрешения.

— Все… в порядке, — пробормотал Баки. — Ты можешь… рассказать птичникам…

Мир вокруг него накренился, закружился и начал распадаться, словно песок, уносимый сильным ветром. Последнее, что он заметил, — глупое, красивое лицо Стива, глядящее на него сверху вниз, когда он погружался в мягкое, черное забытье.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Какого… хрена, - прохрипел Баки, с трудом открывая глаза.

Он поднял голову и сонно моргнул. Он почти ничего не видел, кроме сероватых пятен, где находятся тяжелые шторы. По какой-то причине не спал. По крайней мере, в этой квартире. Могло быть намного хуже.

 Он откинул голову на пушистую подушку в серой наволочке и попытался привести мысли в порядок. Последнее, что он помнил… это долбаные птицы в переулке, подстрелившие его гребаной стрелой. Он был положен на грудь в том месте, где была рана. Конечно, она уже зажила. Эти придурки. Кто вообще сейчас использует чертов лук и стрелы?

После того, как они потерпели поражение, они заключили что-то, что переходит к глупому, сексуальному человеку-волку. сознание от потери крови и отравления. Черт возьми, он попал в свою квартиру?

\- Привет, Уинтер, - внезапно раздался голос Стива откуда-то из-под кровати.

\- Господи Боже, Стив! - воскликнул Баки. - Ты напугал меня до смерти!

\- Ой, извини. Я думал, что ты видишь меня.

\- Сейчас середина дня, я почти ничего не вижу. - Прищурившись, Баки огляделся вокруг, пока не нашел пятно в форме Стива. - Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я мог говорить совершенно нормально. - Мы подумали, что люди должны убить тебя, поэтому я остался здесь, чтобы защитить тебя. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе больно?

\- Нет. Мне не больно, - раздраженно ответил Баки. - Если мы без сознания?

\- Мы пришли сюда с двумя шпионами. Они взорвались.

\- Конечно же, они это сделали! Эти гребаные птицы тоже в моем доме, верно?

\- Нет, они пошли в Щ.И.Т., чтобы узнать, что можно для нас сделать. Они вернутся сегодня вечером.

\- Ну конечно же, черт возьми, - пробормотал Баки. - Почему это происходит со мной? Я делал свое дело, и меня не беспокоили. Все люди хотят моей смерти. Типа, на самом деле смерти.

\- Ну, не все так плохо, Ба… я имел в виду… Уинтер. Упс.

\- Вот именно «упс», Стив! Как ты узнал моё имя? - спросил Баки, гневно вперившись своими зелеными глазами в кляксу-Стива.

\- М-да… Ну, это забавная история, - смущенно произнес Стив. - У Щ.И.Т.а есть досье на тебя. Об этом мне Клинт и Сэм сказали.

\- Забавная история, - спокойно сказал Баки. - Не мог бы ты подойти поближе?

\- Хм. Зачем?

— Потому что, если ты будешь далеко, то я не смогу тебя задушить. А мне бы очень этого хотелось.

— Хорошо, но вместо того, чтобы убить меня — а я не уверен, что ты действительно сможешь это сделать, — может, скажешь что-нибудь хорошее? Я вроде как спас твою жизнь прошлой ночью. И остался здесь, чтобы убедиться, что никто не убьет тебя во сне.

Баки вздохнул и потер глаза ладонями.

— Хорошо. Спасибо за спасение моей жизни и за проникновение в мой дом.

— Без проблем, — весело ответил Стив. — Мы друзья, Бак.

— Черт бы тебя побрал!

В голосе Стива слышалась улыбка.

— Извини, это просто замечательное имя. Мне оно действительно нравится. И больше тебе подходит, понимаешь?

Желудок Баки сделал сальто, и это внезапно привело его в замешательство. Его имя действительно звучало хорошо, когда Стив произносил его. Знакомо и удобно. Как… ну, как что-то, что принадлежит ему. Ему почти нравилось это слышать. Ээээх! Он еще пожалеет об этом.<tab>

— Ладно, Стив, давай договоримся, — вздохнул он. — Можешь называть меня настоящим именем. Но только когда никого нет рядом. И никому больше об этом не говори. Я не хочу, чтобы все узнали. Это вампирские штучки.

Стив торжественно кивнул.

— Хорошо, Бак.

— А теперь подойди сюда. Я не вижу тебя, и это действительно странно — говорить с размытым пятном по имени Стив.

Стив-пятно приближался до тех пор, пока не превратился в настоящего Стива, который присел рядом с ним на кровати и улыбнулся своей глупой солнечной улыбкой. Как только он это сделал, сильная волна его запаха накрыла Баки.

Однако вместо отвратительного, мускусного, прогорклого запаха волчьей мочи на древесной коре, Баки обнаружил, что его чувствами овладело что-то вроде смеси запахов кедра и кожи с нотками пустынного шалфея. Это было нечто грубое, первобытное и очень _мужское_. Это настолько опьяняло, что ему приходилось физически сдерживаться, чтобы не схватить Стива и не впиться зубами в его золотисто-загорелую кожу, просто чтобы получить как можно больше этого запаха.

— Стив, ты… Твой запах, — прошептал он, едва не задыхаясь. — Он другой. Почему он вдруг изменился?

— Хм, мой запах? — невинно поинтересовался Стив. — Я не знаю.

Баки прищурился.

— Ты худший лжец в мире.

— Ладно, я все равно собирался сказать тебе, — согласился Стив, заметно вздрогнув. — Но ты должен пообещать, что не будешь злиться.

— Я абсолютно ничего не обещаю. Что ты со мной сделал?

— У тебя были большие проблемы, Бак. У меня не было другого выбора.

— Что ты наделал?! — потребовал ответа Баки, схватив Стива за лацканы его дурацкой синей рубашки.

— Я дал тебе свою кровь, — выпалил Стив. — Ты потерял целую тонну крови, и у тебя не было возможности найти жертву и выпить, потому, что ты потерял сознание и едва не истек кровью.

Баки отпустил его и откинулся на спинку кровати.

— Ну что ж, спасибо тебе. Просто преогромнейшее спасибо.

— Не за что, — осторожно ответил Стив, глядя на него, как на змею, которая может внезапно напасть.

— Слушай, почему ты так странно себя ведешь? Есть что-то в волчьей крови, чего я не знаю?

— Нет. Ну… возможно… Это просто… это может сделать тебя немного… волком… на некоторое время. Это все.

— В каком смысле волком? — переспросил Баки, вновь чувствуя раздражение. — Стив, если я посмотрюсь в зеркало и окажусь гребаным волком, клянусь богом, я выпотрошу тебя…

— Нет, нет, ничего подобного, — прервал его Стив. — Но… у тебя могут быть какие-нибудь волчьи симптомы в течение пары дней. Например, обоняние. Ты чувствуешь мой запах, как другие волки. Хотя это пройдет. Не волнуйся.

— Я что, буду ходить, мочиться на заборы и обнюхивать чужие промежности?

— Ты говоришь о собаках, Бак, — рассмеялся Стив. — Волки не такие.

— И это сказал парень, который любит свой теннисный мяч, как новорожденный щенок, — ухмыльнулся Баки, затем его глаза расширились. — О черт, он все еще в кофейне! Мы должны забрать его прямо сейчас, Стив!

— Нет, ты должен отдохнуть, — твердо произнес Стив. — Ты ничего не сможешь сделать до наступления темноты.

— Прекрасно, — надул губы Баки, откидываясь на подушки. — Но мы должны забрать его до того, как займемся чем-то еще.

— Согласен, — кивнул Стив.

Он попытался встать, но мысль о том, что Стив уйдет, привела Баки в панику, и он схватил его за руку.

— Ты не должен… спать на полу, — сказал он, внезапно чувствуя себя невероятно неловко. — Можешь спать в моей постели.

Стив нахмурился, предчувствуя недоброе.

— Я не знаю, Бак. Это не кажется хорошей идеей.

— Нет, это не… Я не пытаюсь тебя трахнуть, — усмехнулся Баки и прервался, потерев рукой лоб. — Слушай, это прозвучит чертовски странно, но… я думаю, твой запах что-то делает со мной. Типа, успокаивает меня или что-то вроде этого. Я просто… Я очень хочу, чтобы ты сейчас был рядом со мной.

— О, — ответил Стив, снова улыбаясь. — Это совсем не странно.

Баки моргнул, несколько опешив.

— Это… не странно?

— Нет. Другие волки в моей стае все время хотели спать рядом со мной. У меня такой запах, понимаешь?

— Нет. В смысле, теперь я вроде как знаю. Ты собираешься лечь или как?

Стив весело заполз на середину кровати Баки, перекатился на спину и раскинул руки.

— Давай, прижмись ко мне.

— Стив, если ты еще когда-нибудь скажешь мне слово «прижмись»…

— Знаю, знаю. Ты выпотрошишь меня и повесишь за мои же внутренности, — хохотнул Стив, когда Баки устроился на его большом теплом теле. — Вам, вампирам, действительно нужно придумать более оригинальные угрозы.

Баки не обратил на него внимания, уткнувшись лицом в грудь, делая глубокие, размеренные вдохи и позволяя странно успокаивающему запаху Стива заполнить его.

— У тебя очень милая квартира, — произнес Стив через несколько минут. — Здесь могло бы поместиться три моих.

Прошла еще минута.

— Мне нравится твой белый кожаный диван. Его тяжело чистить?

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, заткнись, — пробормотал Баки в его глупую синюю футболку. — Я тебя умоляю.

— О, точно, сейчас у вампиров время сна, — прошептал Стив. — Доброй ночи, Бак.

— Доброй ночи.

— То есть, сейчас день, так что… Добрый день, я думаю.

— Стив, клянусь богом…

— Я пошутил! Уже затыкаюсь.

Стив лежал, уставившись в потолок, улыбаясь про себя и гладя вампира по спине, пока тот засыпал. Как только Баки уснул, он перестал дышать, что было немного странным, и его тело стало довольно холодным по сравнению с телом Стива, но он не казался мертвым или вроде того. Его сердце билось, и Стив чувствовал, как кровь бежала по венам и крошечным капиллярам под невероятно гладкой, безупречной кожей.

Кожа вампира была очень интересной. Она не была похожа на кожу любого другого существа в мире. Скорее, она была подобна сверхтонкому шелку, но сотканному из какого-то прочного баллистического волокна. На самом деле, у его друга-вампира много интересных текстур. Его волосы очень похожи на человеческие, но тяжелее и более гладкие, словно каждая прядь сделана из темно-коричневого стекла. Мускулы под бледной кожей твердые и гибкие. Они даже были не совсем похожи мышцы, а скорее напоминали какой-то пластичный металл. Его кости обладают той силой, которая, кажется, исходит из столетий застывания и отвердения, как осадочная порода. Как кости самой земли. Он не показывал это открыто, но Баки был ужасающе силен. Даже по сравнению с другими его сородичами.

Но еще интереснее, чем его строение, был запах Баки. И это было… самым удивительным. Его основа всегда была неизменной, но вот шлейф постоянно менялся, все время удивляя Стива новыми и чарующими композициями. Он отображал его эмоции, как развевающийся флаг, хотя Стив сомневался, что Баки сам знает об этом. Наверное, он должен сказать ему. Было бы неправильно скрывать, что он может читать его по запаху, как открытую книгу с большими яркими картинками.

Вампиры, как правило, ужасно пахли для Стива, из-за того пустого, едкого запаха смерти, который всегда задерживался на них, но Баки был свободен от этого. Он пах свежим снегом и чистой землей, с нотками чего-то вроде пряного табака. В нем также был привкус ржавого металла из-за крови, но Стиву нравился этот запах. В конце концов, он тоже хищник.

Он притянул Баки ближе и глубоко вздохнул. Теперь от него пахло покоем. Все слои его запаха плыли параллельно, как мягкая, гармоничная музыка. Противоречивые нотки вербены и можжевельника давно исчезли, сожженные небольшим количеством крови Стива, которая за несколько секунд залечила рану от липовой стрелы. Даже хорошо, что он сейчас спал, после всего того, что произошло. К тому времени, как он проснется ближе к вечеру, исчезнут даже самые мощные эффекты.

Солнце медленно проплыло по небу и опустилось за горизонт, когда Баки наконец проснулся, чувствуя себя бодрым и отдохнувшим и даже более раздраженным солнечной жизнерадостностью Стива, чем обычно. Вероятно, это было связано с тем, что восхитительный и соблазнительный запах Стива распространился по всему его телу и кровати, и он был настолько возбужден, что едва мог думать.

Он скатился с кровати с грубым «Доброе утро» и скрылся в душе, чтобы подрочить, прежде чем потеряет свой чертов разум и трахнет оборотня. Во всяком случае, попытается. Стив, казалось, был не особенно заинтересован в этой идее. Он спал на полу, а не в постели, пока его не попросили, но даже тогда он колебался, принимая приглашение. Пока Баки не заверил его, что это не приглашение заняться сексом.

Тьфу. Глупый, сексуальный Стив и его нежелание трахаться. Хотя вампиры и оборотни обычно не спят друг с другом. Это не правило или еще что-то, просто такого никогда не было. Они слишком разные, чтобы хорошо ладить, и между ними всегда было напряжение. Борьба за территорию и убийства друг друга, но никак не секс. Кроме того, оборотни пахли так ужасно, что ни один вампир не подошел бы к ним, не говоря уже сексе.

За исключением глупого, сексуального, бесполого Стива и его магической способности превращать свою волчью вонь в самый сексуальный запах, какой только можно вообразить, а затем иметь наглость спать в постели Баки и не хотеть секса. Что за гребаная херня?

Баки что-то проворчал себе под нос по-русски, откинул назад волосы, скромно обернул полотенце вокруг талии и вышел из ванной. Однако Стива в спальне уже не было, поэтому Баки отбросил полотенце и пошел к шкафу одеваться.

Он надел обтягивающие джинсы шиферного цвета (которые абсолютно не отличались по цвету от выцветших черных и темно-серых) и выбрал облегающий темно-красный лонгслив, который он оставил расстегнутым до середины груди. Когда он зашнуровывал ботинки, телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом текстовом сообщении. Он взял трубку и хмуро посмотрел на экран.

 **Стив:**  Пошел домой, чтобы принять душ и переодеться. Встретимся на улице через минуту.

 **Уинтер:**  Стив, откуда, черт возьми, ты взял мой номер телефона?!

 **Уинтер:** И как, черт возьми, твое имя попало в мои контакты?!

 **Стив:** Клинт сделал это, чтобы мы могли связаться, если понадобится. Разве это не мило с его стороны?

 **Уинтер:** Да, напомни мне поблагодарить его.

 **Стив:** Обязательно! Я выйду, когда ты будешь готов. :)

Баки схватил свою черную кожаную куртку и с отвращением сунул телефон в карман. Конечно же, Стив использовал гребаные смайлики. Он сам чертов ходячий смайлик.

Когда он вышел за дверь, чтобы он вспомнил, что кто-то пытался убить его прошлой ночью, и ему это почти удалось. Вероятно, попытка убить его снова. И Стив хочет помешать им добиться успеха. Несмотря на то, что он раздражает, он веселый, использует смайлики и не хочет секса. Он, похоже, искренне верит в то, что говорит. Друг. Может быть, только друг.

И они собираются забрать его глупый теннисный мяч из кафе прямо сейчас.


	5. Chapter 5

— Здесь ужасно воняет, — поморщился Баки. — Как, черт возьми, ты так живешь?

— Ты привыкнешь к этому, — пожал плечами Стив. — Научишься блокировать запахи так же, как звуки. Тем не менее, в городе постоянно приходится обрабатывать много сенсорной информации. Поначалу с этим трудно справиться.

— Кому ты это говоришь? — проворчал Баки. — Я чую каждый мусорный бак в этом чертовом районе.

В это время мимо них прошла группа девушек. Он повернулся, посмотрев им вслед так, словно они нанесли ему личное оскорбление.

— И с каких это пор женщины так часто пользуются духами? Они пахнут бальзамирующим раствором, сделанным из гнилых фруктов.

— Я не понимаю, почему вообще кто-то скрывает свой естественный запах, — Стив неодобрительно покачал головой. — Это заставляет думать, что им есть, что скрывать.

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг согнулся пополам, зажав уши. Стив рассмеялся, слегка похлопывая его по плечу до тех пор, пока городской автобус не отъехал достаточно далеко.

— Ты должен научиться отфильтровывать, Бак, — продолжил он. — Точно так же, как ты делаешь со своими чувствами, но, понимаешь ли, больше.

Сам того не желая, Баки резко поднял голову и втянул носом воздух, когда аромат молотых кофейных зерен, словно сладкая мелодия, возобладал над какофонией других запахов.

— Кофейня, — улыбается Стив. — Я тоже чувствую запах. Кофе — это здорово, верно?

Когда он открыл дверь, чтобы войти в «Сердце Тьмы», сильный землистый аромат омыл Баки, словно очищающий ручей. Он глубоко вздохнул, благодарный за то, что смог очистить нос от зловония города. Вот почему Стив так любит кофе. Пахнет охренительно. Вчерашняя рыжеволосая молодая женщина облокотилась на стойку с лукавой улыбкой на алых губах.

— Привет, Уинтер. Привет, златовласка, — она поприветствовала их, подмигнув Стиву. — Как поживают два самых красивых парня в Бруклине?

Стив сверкнул своей лучезарной улыбкой.

— Привет, Таша! Рад снова тебя видеть. Я быстро вернулся, как ты и сказала.

— Да, ты так и сделал. Какой хороший мальчик. — Она рассмеялась, когда на щеках Стива появился румянец и он застенчиво опустил глаза. — Кстати, у меня есть кое-что, явно принадлежащее тебе.

Голубые глаза Стива загорелись, когда она достала из-под прилавка его любимый неоново-зеленый теннисный мячик. Он практически подпрыгнул, чтобы поймать его, когда девушка бросила мяч ему. Баки обнаружил, что ему пришлось использовать всю свою силу воли против внезапного порыва прыгнуть за ним, что очень раздражало. Он попытался стряхнуть с себя оцепенение, но не смог оторвать взгляд от идеального, круглого, пушистого, яркого мяча, который Стив подбрасывал в воздух и ловил так, словно он король проклятой Вселенной.

Глупый, сексуальный волк. Но мяч действительно выглядел довольно весело.

— Ты все еще умираешь? — поинтересовалась Таш, подходя к кофеварке.

— Нет, мне… лучше, — рассеянно ответил Баки.

Она закатила глаза и повернулась к Стиву.

— А как насчет тебя, солнышко? Что новенького?

— Ну, я тусовался с моим другом Уинтером, — ответил Стив, снова подбросив мяч. — Кто-то отравил его и обвинил в убийстве, поэтому я остался в его квартире, чтобы защитить его, пока он спал.

— Стив, какого черта!

— Но ведь ты уже все это знала, — произнес Стив, ловя мяч и внимательно глядя на Ташу.

— Конечно, — ответила она со спокойной улыбкой.

— Ты… Но как? — с удивлением спросил Баки.

Наташа все еще смотрела на Стива.

— Полагаю, мое прикрытие раскрыто настолько, насколько это возможно. Кто сказал? Бартон?

— Да, — весело ответил Стив. — Он сказал, что мы можем доверять тебе и встретиться с ним и Сэмом здесь после захода солнца. Он сказал, что здесь безопаснее, чем в квартире Уинтера, но я думаю, он имел в виду, безопаснее для них, нежели для нас.

— В любом случае, — пожала плечами Таша, — здесь никто никому не причинит вреда без моего разрешения.

Баки стоял, переводя взгляд со Стива на Ташу, потом на мяч и обратно. Инстинкты кричали, чтобы он сбил Стива с ног и вырвал мяч из его рук, но это желание боролось с ощущением, очень похожим на то, что он испытывал в переулке вчера вечером. Ощущением, что его исключили из чего-то, о чем знают все остальные. В голове крутились какие-то отдельные фразы о Воющих Коммандос и Капитане Роджерсе.

— Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что, черт возьми, происходит? — напряженно произнес он. — Прямо сейчас, мать вашу!

— Таша из Щ.И.Т.а, — объяснил Стив, хотя помогло это не слишком.

— Я не совсем _из_  Щ.И.Т.а, — поправила его Таша. — Скорее, я свободный агент. Я присматривала за тобой в обмен на… кое-какие услуги.

— Что еще за чертов Щ.И.Т.! — воскликнул Баки, раздраженно вскинув руки. — Я никогда о нем не слышал, пока два пернатых засранца не подстрелили меня прошлой ночью! И почему все знают Стива!

— Любой, кто хоть что-то собой представляет, знает Стива, — усмехнулась Таша. — В сфере сверхъестественной разведки. Он причина, по которой Щ.И.Т. вообще существует.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Баки. — Ладно, я закончил. Хрен с вами, ребята, прощайте.

Он развернулся на каблуках и направился было к двери, но Стив остановил его, положив руку на плечо.

— Пожалуйста, не уходи, — попросил он, умоляюще глядя на него своими глупыми ярко-голубыми глазами. — Я все объясню, просто дай мне шанс. Ты… хочешь взять мяч?

Баки пристально посмотрел на него, потом схватил мяч и плюхнулся на ближайший стул. Он так и сидел, катая его по столу из руки в руку, пока Таша не принесла его кофе, и она и Стив сели за стол. Он был зол на них обоих за то, что они они были долбаными шпионами, следившими за людьми, но мяч действительно был чертовски изумителен. Баки понятия не имел, почему у него самого до сих пор не было таких. Сотни таких. Сколько потребовалось бы, чтобы заполнить его квартиру? Тысяча?

— Итак… с чего бы начать?.. — вздохнул Стив, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Почему бы тебе снова не начать лгать и притворяться моим другом, чтобы шпионить за мной, — пробормотал Баки. — Это кажется хорошей отправной точкой.

Стив отшатнулся, словно Баки его ударил.

— Я твой друг, Бак. Я не лгал тебе.

— Правда, Стив? — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Потому, что мне кажется, что и ты, и — как там ее на самом деле зовут? — и близнецы-какаду чертовски много лгут.

— Я не имею к ним никакого отношения, — настаивал Стив, выглядя искренне обиженным. — Я узнал, что они следили за тобой прошлой ночью, как и говорил. Клянусь.

Баки не сводил взгляда с мяча потому, что это лучший мяч в мире, и потому что трудно не поверить глупому, искреннему голосу Стива, не видя его глупого, серьезного лица.

— Хорошо, Стив. Конечно, — сухо сказал он. — Вот почему они убрали оружие, едва услышав твое имя, и рассказали тебе всю эту личную чушь обо мне, и вот почему _она_  говорит, что Щ.И.Т. существует только из-за тебя. Потому, что ты не имеешь к ним никакого отношения. Звучит вполне правдоподобно.

— Он — причина, по которой Щ.И.Т. существует, но он не с ними, — вставила Таша. — Они десятилетиями пытались найти его.

Баки нахмурился. Сколько же Стиву лет? Он думал, что тот очень молод, но десятилетия? Должно быть, Роджерс был старше, чем выглядит. Но Баки был слишком зол, чтобы признать, что ему любопытно, поэтому он продолжил перекатывать мяч и старался не смотреть на Стива.

— Воющие Коммандос — настоящая причина, по которой Щ.И.Т. существует, а не я, — вздохнул Стив. — Они были хорошими людьми. Они отдали свои жизни, служа этой стране. Щ.И.Т. был создан группой людей, участвовавших в создании подразделения и нашей поддержки при внедрении в армию.

— Людей? — спросил Баки прежде, чем смог себя остановить. Проклятье.

— Людей-укротителей, — ответила Таша. — Воющие Коммандос были оборотнями.

— Я не… понимаю, — покачал головой Баки. — Как армия смогла завербовать группу оборотней? _Почему_  она завербовала группу оборотней?

— А они и не вербовали, — категорично возразил Стив. — Они создали нас.

Баки растерянно моргнул.

— Как, черт возьми, человеческое правительство смогло создать оборотней?

— «Как» — это слишком сложно и включало в себя много науки и темных искусств, которых я не понимаю. Для меня имело значение только «почему». Нацисты использовали сверхъестественных существ, чтобы терроризировать фронтовые войска, разрушать секретные каналы связи и убивать наших шпионов. США нуждались в ответе. Мы были ответом.

Вся тяжесть того, что говорил Стив, внезапно обрушилась на Баки.

— Ты… ты позволил им превратить тебя в монстра… чтобы сражаться во Второй мировой войне?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому, что это было правильно. Я надел форму и сделал то, что от меня требовалось, как и все мужчины и женщины, которые служили. То, что требовалось от меня, было немного другим, вот и все.

Баки непонимающе моргнул, затем снова посмотрел на мяч. Это действительно хороший мяч. Эта мысль несколько успокоила его, но не помогла ему понять безумие, в которое он впутался.

— Почему ты не присоединился к Щ.И.Т.у? — спросила Таша у Стива. — Они построили все вокруг тебя, а ты просто исчез.

— Потому, что я выполнил свою часть работы и перестал подчиняться приказам, — с горечью ответил Стив. — Пока меня показывали высокопоставленным чиновникам, мое подразделение попало в засаду и было захвачено отрядом СС во главе с фанатиками. Армия не стала посылать спасательную команду, чтобы спасти кучку оборотней, поэтому я ослушался приказа и пошел один. К тому времени, как я добрался до них, они все были мертвы.

— Прости, Стив, — сочувственно произнес Баки. — Мне так жаль, что это случилось с тобой.

Почти рефлекторно он перекатил мяч через стол Стиву. Тот поймал его и мягко улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, Бак, — сказал он. — Это много для меня значит.

— Кстати, куда ты потом пропал? — поинтересовалась Таша, перехватывая нить разговора. — Я всегда удивлялась, почему они не могли найти тебя.

Стив сжал мяч в ладонях и посмотрел в окно.

— Я впал в спячку.

Баки посмотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением. Он думал, что уход в спячку был делом исключительно вампиров. Когда бремя существования начинало слишком сильно давить, они иногда зарывались глубоко в землю и спали годами, возможно даже десятилетиями. Но для этого требовалась невероятная сила воли. Очень немногие вампиры, о которых он слышал, пытались это сделать, и они были древними. Насколько же, черт возьми, силен этот волк?

— Воющие Коммандос — моя стая. Все, что у меня было, — продолжил Стив. — После войны я остался один. Я не смог вынести горя и одиночества, и я просто… пошел ко дну. Я проснулся только пару лет назад.

— Ты был в спячке почти семьдесят лет? — воскликнул Баки. — Какого черта, Стив! Почему ты не сказал мне это?

— Мы были заняты другими делами, Бак, — парировал Стив. — Я бы сказал тебе, когда у меня появился бы шанс.

— Что вернуло тебя обратно? — спросила Таша. — Почему ты проснулся?

Стив покачал головой.

— Понятия не имею. Но, должно быть, я выбрался наружу во сне, потому что первое, что я помню, это как проснулся голым посреди поля, весь в грязи, а какой-то фермер тыкал в меня вилами и кричал на меня по-немецки.

— Ты уснул в Германии? — усмехнулась она, изогнув бровь.

— В Швейцарии, — улыбнулся Стив. — Это были 1940-е годы. Я бы никогда не похоронил себя на немецкой земле.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Баки, проведя пальцами по волосам. — Ты столетний солдат-оборотень. С этим я еще могу смириться. Но что, черт возьми, такое Щит?

— Щ.И.Т. — это тайная организация, предназначенная для мониторинга и сдерживания сверхъестественных угроз, — объяснила Таша. — Как оказалось, люди не очень хорошо разбираются в том, кто из сверхъестественных существ представляет угрозу, а кто — просто феи, пытающиеся оплатить свои счета и вырастить детей. Таким образом, Щ.И.Т. контролируется, управляется и укомплектовывается почти полностью сверхъестественными существами, за исключением некоторых заслуживающих доверия союзников-людей.

— И эта организация считает меня угрозой, которую нужно сдерживать? — раздраженно заметил Баки. — Вот почему вы шпионили за мной?

— Что-то в этом роде, — сказала Таша с одним из ее безумно хитрых взглядов. — Они знают, насколько ты стар и силен. Но они также умеют читать полицейские отчеты и следить за преступностью. Когда ты вернулся в свое здание, они ждали и наблюдали. Конечно же, в моргах начали появляться тела. Странно было то, что они все время оказывались подонками. Твой район стал чище. Стало безопаснее для семей. Они посадили меня здесь, чтобы убедиться, что все так и останется.

<tab>— И как ты собиралась это сделать? — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Выплеснула бы на меня горячий кофе, если бы я слетел с катушек?

— Э-э… Бак, — заметил Стив, нервно рассмеявшись. — Пожалуйста, не оскорбляй эту милую девушку-демона.

Баки открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл, тяжело сглотнув.

— Демона?

Таша сверкнула злобной улыбкой. Действительно злобной улыбкой. Острые как бритва зубы и чернильно-черные склеры вокруг адски злых огненно-красных радужек. Конечности Баки поджались, когда ореол пламени окутал ее голову. Смешанные запахи кордита и серы обожгли ноздри, заставив глаза слезиться. Он услышал странный звук и посмотрел на стол, по которому Таша лениво барабанила длинными черными когтями. Затем, так же внезапно, как и началось, видение рассеялось, и она снова стала зеленоглазой рыжей красавицей.

— Черт возьми, ты демон, — выдохнул Баки, когда смог восстановить контроль над голосом. — Почему ты не сказала? Почему я не смог почувствовать это в тебе?

— Ну, по крайней мере, он милый, — сказала Таша Стиву. — Я полудемон. Не полный демон. Если бы я была таковой, я бы не застряла здесь в материальной оболочке, нянчась с такими, как вы. И ты не смог понять, потому что я могу скрываться от вас, меньших гибридов, когда захочу. Без обид.

— Никто не обижается, — приветливо улыбается Стив, заслужив взгляд Баки.

— А как насчет тех засранцев, которые стреляли в меня? — спросил Баки Ташу. — Они ведь не демоны, правда?

— Почему бы тебе самому не спросить их? — сказала она, кивнув в сторону окна.

Баки обернулся и увидел, что к ним направлялись упомянутые два придурка. Стив подскочил, чтобы с энтузиазмом поприветствовать их, когда они войдут внутрь, воняя как чертовы птицы и выглядя чрезвычайно довольными собой.

Он сидел и сердито наблюдал, как они оба наклонились, чтобы поцеловать Ташу в щеку и сказать, что они рады видеть ее и как давно это было, и вспомнить ту дикую тварь на Борнео с шаманом нага?

— Мы все еще должны тебе, Таша.

Тупые гребаные птицы-шпионы, солдаты-волки и демоны-бариста. Клыки Баки болели от жажды, и он хотел, чтобы Стив вернул ему чертов мяч. О, может они смогли бы продолжить этот разговор в парке и побросать мяч! Подождите… в парке? Какого черта?

Тьфу. Проклятая волчья кровь. Скорее бы кончилось это дерьмо.


	6. Chapter 6

— Это ведь не настоящая гидра, правда? — с беспокойством поинтересовался Баки.

— Эй, Сэм! — крикнул Стив, кинув ему мяч. — Это ведь не настоящая гидра?

— Нет, это просто их дурацкое название, — ответил Сэм, бросив мяч Клинту. — Думаю, они считают, что оно пугающее или что-то в этом роде.

Рука Баки остановила мяч в полете, так как он летел прямо ему в лицо.

— Хорошо поймал, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Ты очень быстрый.

— Я знаю, что я быстрый: я же чертов вампир, — проворчал Баки, бросая мяч по высокой дуге Стиву. — Чего хочет от меня эта Гидра? Что я им сделал?

— Тебе лучше знать, — ответил Сэм. — Ты тот, кто…

Он замолчал под предупреждающим взглядом Клинта и бросил ему мяч. Баки прищурился и перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Мяч снова полетел ему в лицо, но он вскинул руку, подобно броску кобры, и отбросил его далеко в глубь парка.

— Я поймаю! — крикнул Стив, бросаясь за ним.

— Я тот, кто что? — не отступал Баки, угрожающе шагнув к Сэму.

Сэм и Клинт переглянулись, затем снова посмотрели на Баки.

— Я хотел сказать, что ты один из злых немертвых парней, — говорит Сэм. — Значит, ты должен знать больше нас о том, чего хотят другие злодеи.

— Знаешь, от чего меня тошнит, птица? — тихим ядовитым голосом спросил Баки, подходя ближе. — Когда меня обманывают.

Огромные крылья Сэма материализовались за спиной и развернулись, защищая.

— И меня уже тошнит от того, что какой-то чертов кровосос называет меня птицей.

— Я называю тебя птицей, потому что ты воняешь, как птица, и у тебя огромные гребаные птичьи крылья. Кто ты вообще, какой-нибудь оборотень?

— Не твое дело, кто я, — ответил Сэм, скрестив руки на груди.

— Понятно, — кивнул Баки. — Вер-гусь.

—  Я тебя убью, Граф Доркула! Почему бы тебе не сказать это мне в лицо?

— Я говорю это тебе в лицо! Я стою прямо здесь!

— Прекратите, вы оба, — вмешался Клинт, встав между ними. — Мы все в одной команде. Давайте попробуем поладить, хорошо?

— Он первый начал, — попытался объясниться Сэм.

— Не я, — возразил Баки.

— Мальчики, ведите себя хорошо, — упрекнула их Таша, оторвавшись от книги. — И не используйте слово «исчадие ада» как унизительное. У людей тоже есть чувства.

— Извини, Таша, — сказали Сэм, Баки и Клинт в унисон.

— Сэм — не птица, Уинтер. — Таша закрыла книгу, которая исчезла в черном тумане и унеслась прочь, едва она поднялась со скамейки, на которой сидела. — Он один из последних оставшихся Элиуд. Детей нефилимов.

Баки поморщился.

— Нефилим… Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что этот мудак — ангел?

— Нет, — возразил Сэм. — Я не ангел и заткнись уже.

— Он потомок падших ангелов, акцент на падших, — пояснила Таша, подмигнув Сэму. — Вот почему мы так хорошо ладим. Я не хочу, чтобы меня застали врасплох с одним из этих чопорных серафимов.

— Держу пари, что меня они не застали бы врасплох, — пробормотал Клинт себе под нос.

— Что ты там бормочешь? — переспросила Таша.

— Хм? Ничего, — невинно ответил Клинт. — Озлобленные серафимы. Фу. Кому они нужны, сказал я.

Таша закатила глаза.

— Как я уже говорила, Сэм не птица. Он пахнет для тебя птицей из-за Клинта.

— Но Клинт вовсе не птица, — возразил Баки. — У него даже нет крыльев. Или я что-то упускаю?

— У него нет крыльев в человеческой форме. Клинт — это тот, кого люди племени Лакота называли Четан. Дух ястреба.

— Дух ястреба связан с хорошим зрением, скоростью, преданностью и востоком, — уточнил Клинт. — Но да, все так, как она сказала.

— Но ты… белый, — прервал их Баки. — Разве ты не должен… выглядеть как коренной американец?

— О, да ты расист, — усмехнулся Сэм, с притворным неодобрением качая головой.

Клинт прищурился, словно не понимал, что конкретно Баки имел в виду.

— Я дух ястреба, а не человек. Почему я должен быть определенной расой?

— Не знаю, — раздраженно вздохнул Баки. — Таша сказала, что это люди Лакота. Я предположил, что речь идет о культуре.

— Понятно, — хмыкнул Клинт. — Это просто моя нынешняя человеческая форма. Я проявляюсь в разных видах каждые пару десятилетий.

— Да, — добавил Сэм. — И сейчас мы пробуем кое-что новое, так что не позорь нас.

— Я не… подожди, _не позорить_? — спросил Баки, совершенно растерявшись.

Сэм злорадно усмехнулся.

— Потому что мне было любопытно побыть с белым парнем.

— Эти двое женаты, — сказала Таша, придя Баки на помощь. — И оба — настоящие занозы в заднице. Перестаньте его доставать, говнюки, он и так запутался. Кстати о мячах, вот и Стив. Притворитесь, что были паиньками.

— Привет, ребята! — Стив сиял, подбегая к ним с теннисным мячиком, который теперь был весь в грязи.

— Стив, где ты был? — спросил Баки с гримасой отвращения. — И почему ты пахнешь настоящей собакой?

— О, у меня появились новые друзья! — взволнованно ответил Стив. — Их зовут Дасти и Вафля, они гуляли со своим человеком, и нашли мой мяч. Нам было так весело играть вместе! Потом их человек — ее зовут Шэрон — сказала, что уже пора идти домой и дала мне свой номер телефона, чтобы мы могли как-нибудь еще поиграть. Разве это не мило? Люди здесь такие дружелюбные.

Таша приподняла бровь.

— Держу пари, что так оно и есть. Особенно женщины.

— Что? — спросил Стив, когда Клинт и Сэм разразились смехом. — Что в этом смешного?

— Златовласка, ты чертовски очарователен, — вздохнула Таша. — Я бы поклялась, что ты делаешь это нарочно, но знаю, что это не так.

— Я не очарователен! — возразил Стив. — Люди дружелюбны ко мне потому, что я дружелюбен. Не понимаю, при чем тут мужчина или женщина.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Она хочет заняться с тобой сексом, Стив.

— Шэрон? — удивился Стив. — Нет, не думаю. Она сказала, что Дасти и Вафля грустят с тех пор, как она рассталась со своим парнем, и было бы здорово, если бы появился какой-нибудь парень, который обратил бы на них внимание.

— Да, она определенно хочет затащить тебя в постель, — сообщил ему Сэм.

— Да, — согласился Клинт.

— Так и есть, — подтвердила Таша.

— Если она хочет заняться сексом, почему она просто не сказала это? — нахмурился Стив. — Зачем ей врать мне?

— Это не совсем вранье, Стив, — рассмеялась Таша. — Есть много сложных социальных правил о сексе, которым люди должны следовать. Особенно женщины. Человеческим женщинам почти никогда не разрешается признаваться в том, что они хотят заниматься сексом.

Стив посмотрел на остальных.

— Это правда?

Сэм, Клинт и Баки дружно кивнули.

— Но это не очень честно, — возмутился Стив. — Женщине должно быть позволено быть честной в том, чего она хочет, так же, как и мужчине.

— Совершенно несправедливо, — согласились Сэм, Клинт и Баки. — Смешно. Сексистно. Средневеково.

— Ты прав, это нечестно, — улыбнулась Таша. — Однажды ты станешь очень хорошей феминисткой, Стивелет.

— Феминисткой? — спросил Стив, выглядя еще более растерянным. — Что такое феминистка?

— Верно, ты же проспал большую часть века, — задумчиво ответила Таша. — Ну, Уинтер может позже рассказать тебе все о феминизме. А сейчас нам действительно нужно обсудить нашу маленькую проблему с Гидрой.

— Я не знаю, что мы можем с этим сделать сейчас, — сказал Стив, мгновенно возвращаясь в режим капитана Роджерса. — Пока у нас не будет больше информации, мы даже не будем знать, откуда исходит угроза. Если только они не предпримут еще одну попытку, что маловероятно. Мы будем держать глаза открытыми, но если они следили за Баки, то знают, что он теперь не один. А это значит, что они захотят организовать нападение. Возможно, более мощное. Соколиный глаз, есть что-нибудь о происхождении трав, которые нашли в организме Райли?

— Пока ничего, Кэп, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Ребята из лаборатории позвонят мне, как только узнают что-то новое.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив. — Держи меня в курсе. Сокол, что насчет наблюдения? Есть успехи с камерами?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Камера в переулке даже не была подключена, так что никаких шансов. Те, что были внутри, тоже не очень помогли. Райли не разговаривал ни с кем, кроме Уинтера, и нигде не оставлял свои напитки. Тот, кто это сделал, отравил его перед тем, как он пошел в клуб. Умники исследуют его телефон и электронную почту, а наши криминалисты уже проверили каждый миллиметр в его квартире. Ничего.

— Среди криминалистов есть волки? — спросил Стив.

— Э-э… В Щ.И.Т.е нет волков, — неловко ответил Сэм.

— Почему нет?

— Большинство волков… Ну, они не такие, как ты.

— То есть?

— Он имеет в виду, что они не могут контролировать трансформацию, — вставила Таша. — Насколько нам известно, эта способность была присуща только тебе и Воющим Коммандос. Очевидно, это одна из причин, по которой процесс был таким сложным.

— Верно, — вздохнул Стив, задумчиво глядя в сторону. — Я кое-что припоминаю. Хорошо, я бы сказал, что следующий шаг — это провести меня к нему в квартиру, чтобы я сам все проверил. Не в обиду вашим криминалистам, но я могу найти что-то, чего они не нашли.

— Только есть одна проблема, Кэп, — заметил Клинт. — Поскольку ты официально не работаешь со Щ.И.Т.ом, мы не сможем помочь тебе попасть туда. И мы не сможем поручиться за тебя местным правоохранительным органам, если тебя поймают.

Губы Баки скривились в ледяной улыбке.

— Это не проблема.

— Как вы это сделаете, зависит от вас, ребята, — сказал Клинт, осторожно посмотрев на него. — Но мы не хотим жертв среди гражданских.

— Господи, почему все сразу думают об убийстве? — вздохнул Баки. — Я имел в виду, что никто из тех, кто нас увидит, не вспомнит об этом. Вампирская сила.

— Я напишу тебе адрес Райли, — кивнул Сэм Стиву. — Будьте осторожны. И позвоните нам, если что-нибудь случится. Мы будем патрулировать неподалеку.

— А как насчет тебя, Таша? — спросил Стив. — Ты будешь… делать то, что делаешь?

— Да. И если я тебе понадоблюсь, я об этом узнаю.

С этими словами Таша просто исчезла, словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем.

Стив моргнул, глядя на то место, где она стояла, потом рассмеялся.

— Поразительно. Она потрясающая. Скоро увидимся, парни. Пошли, Бак.

***

Когда они шли по обсаженному деревьями парку, Баки был молчалив и замкнут, и его невозможно было уговорить бросить или поймать мяч, несмотря на самые заманчивые попытки Стива показать ему, как это весело. Не желая раздражать его, Стив довольствовался игрой с мячом в одиночку, но он был разочарован тем, что его друг, похоже, потерял к нему интерес. Это же был лучший мяч в мире.

Интересно, не оставили ли Дасти и Вафля на нем какой-нибудь неприятный запах? Но это невозможно. Это были самые дружелюбные собаки, которых он когда-либо встречал. Может, их человек? Она была покрыта ужасающим количеством химических запахов. Стиральный порошок, сухие простыни, лак, который женщины наносят на волосы, чтобы уложить их красиво. Он даже почувствовал запах минерального масла и пчелиного воска в той розовой жидкости, которую она намазала на губы. Но она даже не прикасалась к мячу, так что вряд ли.

Может, это вампирские штучки. Может, им нравится просто находиться рядом с друзьями и не разговаривать. Стив не мог себе представить, что можно не хотеть говорить с друзьями, когда ты можешь это сделать, но он не вампир, поэтому он не мог сказать, что им нравится. У Баки, похоже, много странных привычек и предпочтений.

Или же он был расстроен. То, что произошло, было очень трудно осмыслить сразу. Обычно Стив точно знал, что чувствует Баки, но он прилагал все усилия, чтобы не вторгаться в его сознание подобным образом, и поэтому отключал большинство своих запаховых сигналов. Он решил, что лучше проявить некоторую деликатность.

— Эй, Бак, — нарушил он молчание, когда они пересекли улицу к югу от парка. — Я беспокоюсь, что ты расстроен. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Что? — нахмурился Баки. — Нет, я не расстроен. Почему ты беспокоишься о моих чувствах?

— Потому, что мы друзья. Мне не все равно, и я хочу помочь, если смогу.

— Ты идешь со мной в квартиру мертвеца, чтобы попытаться выяснить, кто хочет меня убить. Ты достаточно помогаешь, Стив.

— О. Ну, если я могу сделать что-то еще, просто скажи мне, хорошо?

Баки улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Почему ты такой, Стив? Это из-за волчьих штучек?

Стив задумчиво бросил мяч и поймал его задумчиво, если можно так сказать.

— Вроде того, — ответил он. — Они сказали мне, что все, что во мне есть хорошего или плохого, будет усилено волком. Так что, думаю, я похож на самого себя, только со всеми нажатыми кнопками.

— Значит, ты — это ты, только более шумный, — усмехнулся Баки. — Кем ты был раньше? Кто такой Стив версии один-ноль?

— Я был ребенком, — ответил Стив. — Я несколько раз пытался вступить в армию, но мне отказывали, потому что я… был не пригоден для службы. Потом появился этот ученый и предложил мне еще один шанс.

— По-моему, ты в отличной форме, — заметил Баки, оглядев его с ног до головы.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Это все волк. Я имею в виду мое тело. Раньше я таким не был. У меня были всевозможные проблемы со здоровьем, и я был… меньше. Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Извини.

Они молча прошли еще квартал или около того, затем Баки бросил косой взгляд на своего высокого красивого спутника и заметил беспокойство в его ярко-голубых глазах.

— Стив, перестань беспокоиться о собаках. Уверен ты скоро их увидишь.

— Хм? — промычал Стив, глядя на него так, словно только что вышел из транса. — О нет, дело не в этом. Хотя, есть одна проблема.

— Что за проблема?

— Ну, я должен позвонить их человеку, потому что я пообещал, но я не хочу, чтобы она думала, что я звоню только потому, что хочу заняться с ней сексом.

— А почему нет?

— Потому, что я не знаю. Но если я скажу ей честно, что не знаю, это может задеть ее чувства. Но и лгать ей я тоже не могу.

— Вот почему я ни с кем не разговариваю. От людей одни неприятности.

— Это кошмар. И что мне делать?

— Я не знаю, Стив, — устало ответил Баки. — Почему бы тебе просто не заняться с ней сексом? Это сделает ее счастливой, а ты сможешь увидеть своих друзей-собак. И все в выигрыше.

Стив сжал челюсти и нахмурил светлые брови.

— Это была бы очень плохая причина, чтобы заниматься с кем-то сексом.

— Ты что, шутишь? — рассмеялся Баки, затем выражение его лица изменилось. — О нет, ты же не такой. Господи. Тогда не копайся в моей истории. Я трахался с людьми и по более худшим причинам.

Стив посмотрел на него с опаской.

— По каким, например?

— Ну, в основном потому, что я был пьян, а они были горячими, и я действительно хотел этого.

— О, — сказал Стив, немного расслабляясь. — Это не похоже на худшую причину.

— Неужели? Хотя это было не очень добродетельно с моей стороны.

— Я не пуританин, Бак. Заниматься сексом с кем-то потому, что ты действительно этого хочешь, это очень хорошая причина. Делать это потому, что ты слишком труслив, чтобы сказать о том, что ты <i>не</i> хочешь, вот это плохо. И я только что решил свою проблему. Я собираюсь сказать Шэрон, что хотел бы тусоваться с ней, Дасти и Вафлей, и дать понять, что секс не является частью сделки.

— Прекрасно. Дай мне знать, как все пройдет.

— Обязательно.

— Эй, сколько еще до этого места? Если я в ближайшее время не вцеплюсь во что-нибудь зубами, я потеряю контроль. Меня уже трясет.

— Я постоянно забываю, как часто тебе нужно есть, — сказал Стив, оглянувшись. — Здесь много баров. Хочешь зайти в один и перекусить?

— Да, я… Стив. Скажи мне, что это не была худшая шутка в истории.

— Ни в коем случае, — торжественно заявил Стив, когда они вошли в оживленный бар. — Я только что пошутил.

— Это было хуже всего, Стив. Буквально самое худшее. Если бы шутки были уголовно наказуемыми преступлениями, ты был бы сейчас преступником. Ты оказался бы в тюрьме за шутливое нападение, как того и заслуживаешь.

— Да, да, иди, пошли свое вампирское проклятье на какого-нибудь ничего не подозревающего смертного и выпей его кровь. У нас куча дел.

— Это я и собираюсь сделать, — сказал Баки. Затем он взглянул на Стива, покусывая нижнюю губу. — Хочешь посмотреть?

Стив выглядел притворно обиженным.

— Пожалуйста, Бак, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Конечно, я хочу посмотреть.


	7. Chapter 7

Мужчина средних лет в бейсболке внимательно смотрел по телевизору какую-то дурацкую спортивную игру. Молодая женщина в бледно-желтой футболке и синих джинсах сидела на коленях у своего парня. Группа подвыпивших женщин тридцати с чем-то лет явно проводила «девичник» вдали от детей и мужей, на которых они уже не могли смотреть.

Кто или что они, не имело значения. Значение имела только кровь. Она пульсировала в их венах, согревала их тела и с каждым ударом сердца взывала к демону. Подобно тому, как кровь Авеля взывала к Богу с Земли, открывшей свои уста, чтобы впитать кровь убитого своим братом.

Две студентки с обесцвеченными волосами улыбнулись ему, когда он подошел к бару. Конечно, он был красив. Длинные ресницы над большими грустными зелеными глазами, полные как у Купидона губы и линия подбородка, о которую можно порезаться. Извините, Кайли и Кэти, он уже получил свою оценку. С тех пор, как вошел в дверь.

Друг девушки в желтой футболке был высоким, крепко сбитым молодым человеком с темно-русыми волосами и типично ирландской склонностью к румянцу. Его тело было мускулистым, но в тоже время с долей мягкости, по которой можно предположить, что футбол в средней школе был не совсем тем, за что парень получил стипендию. Он прошел мимо бара, направляясь в туалет.

Охотник последовал за ним. Прислонившись к стене, он ждал, пока парень закончит пользоваться писсуаром (черт возьми, Дэн, сколько мочи может вместить один мочевой пузырь?). Охотник даже не пытался притвориться, что не смотрит на него, пока тот подходил к раковине вымыть руки. Людям не нужно слишком много времени, чтобы вступить в противоборство. Этот же парень был из колледжа и с ним было несколько человек, что еще быстрее выводило из себя.

Дэн, студент-ирландец, посмотрел на смерть в зеркало и выключил воду.

— И на что ты, черт возьми, уставился, бро?

Охотник медленно наклонил голову и прикусил пухлую нижнюю губу. Если бы у Дэна было чуть больше извилин в мозгу и чуть меньше тестостерона, он бы сразу узнал змею. Вместо этого он видел человека чуть меньшего телосложения, чем он сам, который нарушал всевозможные общепринятые правила о том, как люди должны выглядеть, вести себя и взаимодействовать с другими людьми.

Длинные волосы, гибкое мускулистое тело и соблазнительное, почти женское лицо мужчины заставляли противоречивые мысли крутиться в затуманенном пивом мозгу Дэна, способном только на один результат: агрессию.

В таком состоянии Дэн и повернулся к охотнику.

— В чем проблема, чувак?

Он оглянулся, когда дверь распахнулась, впустив крупного, светловолосого, не очень брутального мужчину. Это был тот тип, который принял бы сторону Дэна, если бы руководствовался правилами, принятыми среди молодых мужчин. Дэн снова повернулся к длинноволосому зеленоглазому мужчине, который все еще сверлил его взглядом. Поэтому он не увидел, как мускулистый блондин запер дверь туалета и прислонился к ней, с любопытством наблюдая за происходящим.

— Иди сюда, — тихо произнес длинноволосый, словно приглашая.

Но это было не приглашение. Это был приказ. В голове у Дэна вдруг все расплылось и стало жарко. Руки стали словно свинцовыми и безвольно повисли по бокам. Он тупо смотрел, как ноги сами собой шли к этому человеку. Словно его тянули на поводке. И это злило. Его воля восстала. Его лицо покраснело еще больше, когда он изо всех сил боролся с принуждением.

Это было смелой попыткой. Он стоял перед смущающе красивым, мужественным, но необычным мужчиной, пыхтя и потея от напряжения. Зеленые глаза смотрели на него из-под длинных ресниц.

— Почему ты так злишься, Дэн? — спросил мужчина низким хриплым голосом.

Его голос — самый сладкий, самый прекрасный звук, который Дэн когда-либо слышал. Словно тысяча Фэйт Хиллз пели гимн на Суперкубке (опыт Дэна в эстетическом восхищении, по общему признанию, был весьма ограничен). Он понятия не имел, почему был зол. Теперь больше он не злился. Теперь ему хотелось плакать, на что не было причины, ведь его команда не проиграла, и его отец не напился.

— Я… я не знаю, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?

Язык во рту словно окаменел. И когда, черт возьми, здесь стало так жарко? Он раздраженно дернул себя за воротник футболки, и внезапно ему показалось, что он задыхается. Красивый мужчина протянул руку и положил ладонь ему на щеку. Его рука оказалась ледяной. Дэн наклонился к нему, сам того не желая. Так приятно было ощущать эту прохладную руку на разгоряченной коже, что ему снова захотелось плакать.

— Хороший мальчик, — пропел мужчина. — Ближе.

Тело Дэна наклонилось вперед. Сильные руки сомкнулись вокруг него, как стальная клетка. Его лоб коснулся плеча мужчины и он глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул. Он уже давно не сопротивлялся. Он даже не задумывался, что с ним происходит. Ему было уже все равно. Это лучшее, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Полное блаженство отречения. Острое облегчение от подчинения воле, на порядок большей, чем его собственная, и будоражившей его недалекий ум.

— С тобой все будет хорошо, Дэн, — промурлыкал ему на ухо холодный зеленоглазый мужчина. — Ты закончишь колледж. Найдешь стабильную работу. Женишься, заведешь детей и будешь добр к жене. И ты перестанешь пить.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Дэн.

Его голова словно наполнилась мокрым песком. Он почувствовал ледяную щеку мужчины на своей шее. Короткую, острую боль. Он начал задыхаться и схватил мужчину обеими руками за рубашку. Ноги подкашивались, но руки мужчины только сжались сильнее, как стальные клешни, на его талии и плечах, поддерживая его немалый вес так легко, будто он был ребенком. По какой-то причине Дэн не смог остаться равнодушным: его член внезапно затвердел и теперь терся о трусы.

Ледяные иглы погружались все глубже. Сердце Дэна словно разрывалось. Его тело сотрясалось от такого сильного наслаждения, что из глаз потекли слезы. Он издал сдавленный звук, когда кончил так, что перед глазами заплясали звезды, и тут же отключился.

Баки отстранился, пошатываясь и тяжело дыша. Зеленые глаза светились изнутри, подобно огненным самоцветам. Его кожа раскраснелась и потеплела от крови, губы покраснели и припухли. Он прокусил язык клыком и облизал ранку от укуса на шее человека, чтобы залечить ее, затем опустил его на пол, прислонив спиной к стене, как будто он сел там и заснул. Когда он обернулся, Стив смотрел на него своими большими, глупыми ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Это была охота, — выдохнул Баки, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Именно этим я и занимаюсь.

— Черт возьми, Бак, — выдохнул Стив. — Это было удивительно.

Баки нахмурился.

— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я имел в виду то, как ты разговаривал с ним и как его держал. Это было так… нежно и интимно. Я думал, это будет более жестоко.

— Ну, я действительно подчинил его и выпил много крови, но я понял, что ты имел в виду. Укусы могут быть жестокими и болезненными, просто я так не поступаю. Мне не нравится терроризировать их, как это делают некоторые вампиры.

— Он… когда ты был… — Стив умолк и покраснел до ушей.

— Хочешь спросить, не спустил ли он в штаны? — усмехнулся Баки. — Да, такое бывает. Все, что он вспомнит, это как потерял сознание на полу в мужском туалете, и ему снился невероятно яркий сон о сексе, пока он был без сознания.

— А ты?

— Что? Нет. Это отвратительно, Стив.

— Ты сказал, что он это сделал. Что отвратительного в том, что я спросил насчет тебя?

— Это не так, — усмехнулся Баки. — Я просто прикололся над тобой. Укус очень интимен и чувственен для нас, но имеет сексуальный подтекст, только если мы относимся подобным образом к человеку. Меня не влекло к Дэну.

Они открыли дверь туалета и увидели бармена с отверткой в руках и несколько нетерпеливых мужчин, столпившихся вокруг него. Они смотрели мимо Баки и Стива, словно не видели их, машинально отходя в сторону и возмущаясь по поводу пьяного идиота, вырубившегося на полу. Должно быть, он и запер ее. Он же с кем-то был? Пусть скажут той девице, чтобы увела его отсюда, пока не вызвали полицию.

— Что это ты сделал? — спросил Стив, едва они вышли на улицу. — Ну, когда сказал, что с ним все будет в порядке, что он закончит колледж и все такое?

— Это как раз то, что мы умеем, — пожал плечами Баки. — Это как… очень сильное постгипнотическое внушение. Я не всегда это делаю, но, кажется, ему это было нужно.

— Что с ним будет?

— Ну, когда он проснется, у него будет самое ужасное похмелье, какое он когда-либо испытывал, и его девушка, вероятно, будет злиться на него за то, что он пьяный осел. Но он также поймает себя на том, что всерьез думает о своих перспективах после колледжа, и поклянется, что никогда больше не будет пить. Я бы сказал, что в итоге его жизнь станет лучше. Лучше, чем смерть в двадцать два года из-за какого-то проголодавшегося чудовища, которому он просто попал под руку.

— Да, намного лучше, — согласился Стив. — Поразительно.

Некоторое время они шли молча, потом Баки вздохнул.

— Ладно, Стив, что за глупая ухмылка?

— Я был прав, — прощебетал Стив.

— Насчет чего?

— Ты хороший человек, как я и говорил.

— Черт, нет, — нахмурился Баки. — Я высокомерный и эгоистичный, и мне никто не нравится.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — спросил Стив, как можно шире распахнув свои голубые глаза.

— Нет.

— Ни капельки? — попробовал уговорить его Стив.

— Ни капельки. Ты раздражаешь и воняешь волком.

— Ты уверен?

— Прекрати, идиот, — сказал Баки, подавляя улыбку. — Ты не можешь подкупить меня своим дурацким мячом.

— Не могу? — Стив изогнул бровь и протянул мяч, соблазнительно перекатывая его на ладони.

Баки прищурился и выхватил его из рук.

— Может быть, совсем немного.

Стив сиял и казался невыносимо довольным собой, когда Баки подбросил мяч в воздух и поймал его. Что ж, вот тебе шуточка, Стив. Баки теперь все равно, потому что мяч у него. И это действительно лучший мяч в мире.

— Так ты обычно кусаешь мужчин? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Да, — ответил Баки. — Они как правило крупнее, что означает больший объем крови. Я могу выпить больше, не убив их при этом.

— О. Это разумно.

— Что?

— Что «что»?

— Почему ты вдруг стал таким странным?

— Я вовсе не странный. Просто кажется, что у тебя… есть свой типаж.

— Типаж?

— Дэн и Райли были молодыми блондинами.

— Два человека — это слишком мало, чтобы судить, Стив. Я кусаю всех… — Баки замолчал и задумчиво нахмурился, вспоминая свои последние двадцать или около того жертв. Среди них непропорционально много молодых белокурых мужчин. Шестнадцать из двадцати — это много. — Черт, у меня есть типаж. Ну что ж, теперь ты знаешь.

— Я думаю, Райли выбрали специально, чтобы заманить тебя. И они послали его в клуб, в который ты любишь ходить. Это должно означать, что они следили за тобой какое-то время.

— Если они следили за мной и Таша тоже, почему она не заметила? Разве это не ее работа?

— Не думаю, что ее сделка со Щ.И.Т.ом состояла в том, чтобы защищать тебя. Больше похоже на то, что она была там с целью убедиться, что ты внезапно не начнешь убивать кучу невинных людей.

— Какого черта они думают, что я это сделаю? Я имею в виду… Ладно, не то чтобы я вообще не совершал подобного, но уж точно не делал этого довольно долго. Когда я вернулся в этот район, все стало лучше. Держу пари, я облегчил им работу, если подумать.

— Может быть, они думают, что твоей силы и возраста не достаточно, чтобы оправдать это.

— Может быть. Сэм сказал что-то странное.

— О, когда ты спросил, чего Гидра хочет от тебя, а он ответил, что ты знаешь это лучше, чем они? Мне это тоже показалось странным. Я не расслышал остальное, потому что ты отбил мяч, а потом я встретил Дасти и Вафлю.

— Ну, ты ничего не пропустил. Мы поссорились, а потом ты вернулся.

— Что у вас с Сэмом? — рассмеялся Стив. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы два человека так сильно не любили друг друга. Клинт вообще в тебя стрелял, а с ним ты в нормальных отношениях.

— Он просто… осел, — Баки неопределенно махнул рукой. — Он чопорный и самодовольный, он назвал меня графом Доркулой, и за это я его ненавижу.

— Граф Доркула! — воскликнул Стив, не в силах сдержать смех. — То есть… это совершенно грубо и неуместно, ты прав.

Баки сердито посмотрел на него и забормотал что-то по-русски, пока они шли по улице.

— Эй, ты часто так делаешь, — заметил Стив. — Где ты научился говорить по-русски?

— Я просто… подцепил его где-то. Я здесь уже давно. И говорю на многих языках.

— Да, но ты не используешь их, когда злишься. Говоришь только на русском.

— Стив, ты собираешься всю ночь заниматься психоанализом? Потому что, если так, то я выставлю свои заслоны и буду игнорировать тебя.

— Ну, теперь уже нет, — надул губы Стив. — Мне не нравится, когда ты меня игнорируешь. И вообще, мы уже пришли.

Они поднялись по ступенькам к главному входу в здание, где находился домофон. Он был намного старше, чем в здании Баки, и у него не было функции видео.

— Я об этом не подумал, — сказал Стив. — Как мы войдем?

Баки просмотрел имена на домофоне, затем набрал номер. Через мгновение дверь запищала.

— Это опасно! — воскликнул Стив. — Зачем вообще это нужно?

— Люди глупы, Стив, — пожал плечами Баки, когда они вошли внутрь.

Они поднялись по лестнице на третий этаж и шли по коридору, пока не нашли квартиру под номером 342. Баки потянулся было к ручке, но Стив остановил его, схватив за руку.

— Постой, разве мы не должны постучать?

— Парень мертв, Стив, — заметил Баки. — Как ты думаешь, кто откроет нам дверь? Бог?

— Нет, но у Щ.И.Т.а все еще могут быть здесь люди, верно?

— Птицы ничего об этом не говорили.

В этот момент они услышали, как открылась дверь лифта и за углом раздались шаги. Через несколько секунд появилась рыжеволосая женщина средних лет со стопкой сложенных друг на друга картонных коробок. Желудок Баки перевернулся. Наверное, это кто-то из родственников парня.

Она увидела, что кто-то стоит у двери в квартиру Райли, и нахмурилась.

— Чем могу помочь, молодые люди?

— Добрый вечер, мэм, — ответил Стив с почтительно-сдержанной веселостью. — Мы друзья Райли. Мы просто пришли отдать дань уважения.

Она перевела взгляд с одного на другого.

— Поминальная служба в среду. Это было бы более подходящее время для этого, вам не кажется?

— В среду я не смогу, — коротко ответил Баки, не отрывая взгляда от пола.

Она пристально посмотрела на него.

— Понимаю. Ты один из этих его друзей.

— Мэм? — спросил Стив, когда она открыла дверь. — Один из… каких друзей?

— Он вампир, верно? — ответила она, кивнув на Баки. — Из группы Райли?

Стив открыл рот, чтобы ответить.

— Да, — опередил Баки.

Несмотря на свою озадаченность тем, что Баки случайно раскрыл свою вампирскую суть незнакомцу, и тем, что женщина случайно догадалась об этом, Стив не хотел быть невежливым, поэтому взял у нее коробки, чтобы помочь донести их. Она вошла первой, но Баки все еще стоял в холле, по-прежнему глядя в пол.

— О, верно. Заходи, — сказала она ему. — Только ничего не бери без спроса. Стэн и Синтия хотят отдать большую часть его вещей младшим братьям.

Баки осторожно вошел, оглядывая маленькую квартиру-студию так, словно нападавшие могли выскочить из стены и напасть на него снова. Женщина оглядела его с ног до головы, потом покачала головой и принялась заполнять одну из коробок.

— Кстати, я тетя Джина, — представилась она Стиву. — А как насчет тебя? Ты тоже один из этих ролевых игроков?

Наконец до Стива дошло, что эта женщина думала, что Баки лишь притворяется вампиром и вероятно очень серьезно относится к своей выдумке. Должно быть, они с Райли говорили об этом, когда встречались прошлой ночью.

— Нет, мэм, — ответил Стив. — Меня зовут Стив. Мы были знакомы через Сэма.

— Сэм такой хороший мальчик, — улыбнулась она. — Он обо всем позаботился. Вам действительно стоит прийти на службу. Он произнесет хвалебную речь.

— Обязательно, мэм, — кивнул Стив. — К сожалению, наш друг-вампир не сможет.

— Понимаю. Эти дети так серьезно относятся к своим ролям. Некоторые из них не придут. Они сказали, что было бы неуважением к памяти Райли сломать характер персонажа.

Стив поднял глаза на Баки, который разглядывал фотографию в рамке на довольно захламленном столе Райли, на которой он и Сэм Уилсон в военной форме весело показывали большие пальцы в камеру. Тем не менее, это была настоящая военная форма, и на заднем плане явно была деревня в какой-то ближневосточной стране. Сэм не упоминал о своей военной службе. И как такой человек, как Сэм, вообще попал в армию? Возможно, Щ.И.Т. работал с ними на задании или что-то в этом роде.

Баки стоял в оцепенении, тупо уставившись на фотографию молодого человека, в насильственной смерти которого он сыграл определенную роль. Голос женщины врезался в его мозг, как бензопила, когда она весело болтала со Стивом, и запах и присутствие мертвого парня давили на него со всех сторон. Он не мог дышать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока это не понадобилось. Нужно было либо убраться отсюда, либо с него сдерут всю кожу. Он немного поколебался, затем резко развернулся и вышел из квартиры.

Он слышал, как Стив извинился за него, когда он исчез в коридоре, и женщина выразила свое понимание. Он быстро спустился по лестнице и с грохотом распахнул входную дверь, намереваясь поскорее выбраться из квартиры.

Болезненно-сладкая тяжесть горя, беспорядочные артефакты человеческой жизни, разбросанные вокруг, чтобы живые могли собрать и раздать. Это причиняло ему физическую боль. Имущество умерших должно было сжигаться в любой культуре, как это делали цыгане.

Он стоял на тротуаре, нервно потирая руки, когда его острые, демонические чувства пришли в состояние повышенной готовности, крича об опасности. Инстинкт взял верх, и он мгновенно перешел из своей физической формы в черный дым. Почти одновременно что-то ослепительно вспыхнуло, и он почувствовал, что его ударили в воздухе, что вообще было невозможно.

Его тело приняло свою форму и тяжело упало на тротуар. Он вскочил на ноги раньше, чем вернулась способность видеть, но массивные, невероятно сильные руки уже заломили ему руки назад, в то время как крепкие наручники защелкнулись на запястьях. Он открыл рот, чтобы закричать.

Но голос застрял у него в горле. Он стоял, дрожа от непонятного ужаса. Не в состоянии бороться. Не в силах позвать на помощь. Не видя ничего, кроме человека, стоявшего перед ним и глядевшего на него с холодным презрением.

— Здравствуй, Солдат, — сказал мужчина простуженным, скрипучим голосом.

Тяжелый стальной ошейник с резким щелчком застегнулся на шее. Его грубо толкнули к черному внедорожнику, стоявшему у обочины. Задняя дверь открылась, сильные руки подняли его и бросили лицом на пол. Он услышал, как хлопнули двери. Почувствовал, как машина помчалась по улице. Увозя его от Стива. От единственного друга во всем мире.


	8. Chapter 8

— Мне казалось, ты говорил, что Гидра — фанатики, — уточнил Стив. — Фанатики верят, что сверхъестественные существа отвратительны. Тогда зачем они их используют?

— После Второй мировой войны большинство фанатиков были изгнаны или уничтожены, — ответила Таша, подвигая к нему папку. — Во время Холодной войны в СССР начали возникать фракции. Видимо, новое руководство хотело избежать того, что случилось со старой гвардией, и решило сменить тактику. Бить противника его же оружием.

— Там, откуда я родом, это называется лицемерием. А фундаменталисты, отказывающиеся от собственной идеологии, — еретики.

— Для верующих это ересь. Новая Гидра, кажется, больше ратует о человеческом превосходстве. Контролировать нечисть, а не уничтожать ее.

— Разве это не то, чем занимается Щ.И.Т.?

— Как раз наоборот, — сказал Сэм. — Мы все здесь добровольно, и мы работаем, чтобы защитить людей, сверхъестественного они происхождения или нет. Гидра порабощает сверхъестественные создания, и им все равно, кому эти создания причинят боль, если это поможет им получить то, что нужно.

— И чего они хотят? — спросил Стив.

— Власти, — ответила Таша. — Они хотят обеспечить свою версию порядка и сформировать мир в соответствии со своими стандартами. Если им для этого нужны сверхъестественные методы, они их используют.

— Мне кажется, в этой комнате очень много власти, — заметил Стив. — И судя по тому, что вы мне рассказали, таких как они - тысячи. Почему же тогда Щ.И.Т. не нашел и не уничтожил их?

— Это не так просто, как кажется. Еще несколько лет назад мы не верили, что они вообще являются реальной угрозой. Мы натыкались на отдельные ячейки то тут, то там, но создавалось впечатление, что они никак не сообщались друг с другом. Они казались неорганизованными. Не объединенными одной целью. В последнее время стали проявляться определенные закономерности. Мы думаем, то, что тогда выглядело как дезорганизация, было больше похоже на крупномасштабное разделение. И теперь, похоже, они начинают объединять свои силы для чего-то большего.

— И то, что они забрали Баки, тоже часть всего этого?

— Да, мы так думаем.

— Значит, они не пытались заставить нас убить его. Они просто пытались ослабить его и схватить. Но если он так важен, почему его вообще отпустили? Разве они не держат под замком такие ресурсы?

— Мы не думаем, что они его отпустили, — заметила Таша. — Мы считаем, что они его потеряли.

— Потеряли? — нахмурился Стив. — Как? Он ведь жил в Бруклине под своим настоящим именем.

— Я не хочу сказать, что они не знали, где он. Я имела в виду, что они потеряли контроль над ним и не смогли вернуть. Бог знает, по какой причине, но возможно они решили, что снова его контролируют. Иначе они уже свихнулись бы, пытаясь подобраться к нему.

— А что будет, если они смогут его контролировать?

— Тогда мы должны выяснить, как это остановить, — сказал Клинт. — Если мы не сможем, у нас не будет иного выбора, кроме как устранить его.

Синие глаза Стива предупреждающе вспыхнули.

— Никто его не устранит. Я собираюсь вернуть его, и это не обсуждается.

Таша подвинула ему еще одну папку. Стив открыл ее и просмотрел первую страницу, после чего выражение его лица изменилось. Пока он читал, голубые радужки вспыхнули и стали золотыми. Окружающие настороженно наблюдали за ним. Он просмотрел оставшуюся часть файла, перелистывая каждую страницу со все возрастающей неохотой. Закончив, он закрыл глаза и сделал несколько медленных, медитативных вдохов, пока не почувствовал, что его острые как бритва клыки исчезли. Когда он открыл глаза, его радужки снова стали голубыми.

— Вы понимаете, — медленно произнес он, тщательно контролируя голос, — что если бы вы рассказали мне все это раньше, я бы действовал иначе, и Баки не попал бы в плен.

— Мы верили, что с тобой он будет в безопасности, — попыталась оправдаться Таша. — Мы хотели рассказать тебе, Стив. Но мы не были уполномочены разглашать эту информацию. Наши руки связаны.

Стив потер пальцами переносицу и сделал еще несколько успокаивающих вдохов.

— Он даже не знает, почему говорит по-русски. Почему он этого не помнит?

— Мы не знаем, — ответила Таша, покачав головой. — Это может быть что угодно. Чары, колдовство, травма мозга, даже посттравматический синдром. Мы подумали, что лучше не сообщать ему о…

— Я понимаю, — перебил ее Стив. — Конечно, вы не хотели говорить ему… это. Но как вы думаете, что случится с его разумом, когда он… когда они…

Его голос начал срываться от эмоций, и он замолчал, вернувшись к дыхательным упражнениям. Таша посмотрела на Сэма и Клинта, затем снова на Стива.

— Стив, когда ты добровольно вызвался участвовать в военной программе, которая должна была стать «Воющими коммандос», ты… ты когда-нибудь раньше контактировал со сверхъестественными существами?

Его челюсть вызывающе поджалась.

— Насколько я помню, нет.

— А есть что-нибудь, о чем ты не знал?

— Откуда бы я знал, что я чего-то не знаю? Идиотский вопрос.

— Послушай, я знаю, что это много, — примирительно ответила Таша. — Но мы должны спросить, потому что…

— Ты должна спросить потому, что тот, кто отдает приказы, хочет понять, кому я предан. Хочет знать, не стану ли я помехой. Так почему бы тебе не перестать играть в игры и не задать мне настоящий вопрос?

Таша выдержала его взгляд с совершенным спокойствием.

— Ты был знаком с Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, вампиром, известным как Уинтер, до службы в армии?

Стив скрестил руки и долго смотрел на стол.

— В 1930 году, когда мне было двенадцать лет, — медленно начал он, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово. — Однажды вечером я шел домой по мосту. У меня случился приступ астмы, и я упал в реку. У меня уже перехватило дыхание, а плавать я все равно не умел. Было темно и холодно, и я был один. Я знал, что умру. Все, о чем мог тогда думать, — это о моей маме, и о том, что это разобьет ей сердце.

Потом что-то схватило меня и вытащило из реки на берег. Оно казалось слишком сильным и быстрым, чтобы быть реальным, но я задыхался, был в шоке и потерял сознание. Когда я пришел в себя, мне делали искусственное дыхание рот в рот. Это был мужчина. Он был… красив. Я никогда в жизни не видел никого похожего на него.

Он улыбнулся и сказал, что со мной все будет в порядке, но я не смог ему ответить. Я был очень испуган, а мои легкие болели так сильно, что я думал, что все равно умру. Но он держал меня и продолжал успокаивать, пока наконец я не смог дышать. Потом меня вырвало, и я рыдал, пока снова не потерял сознание.

Я был слишком слаб, чтобы идти, поэтому он отнес меня домой на руках. Моя мать была просто вне себя от беспокойства. Она плакала, благодарила его и пыталась дать немного денег, что у нее были. Он не принял их и ушел, не назвав своего имени.

Через пару недель я снова увидел его: он разговаривал с какими-то девушками у музыкального автомата, и я решил, что он, должно быть, живет по соседству. Он тоже увидел меня, улыбнулся, подмигнул и приложил палец к губам, словно я не должен был ничего говорить, поэтому я промолчал.

После этого я иногда видел его вечерами, каждый раз под руку с разными красивыми женщинами, и он всегда подмигивал и улыбался. Иногда он проходил мимо и совал мне шоколадку или новый комикс, но после той ночи, когда он спас меня, мы больше не разговаривали. Мы даже не познакомились.

Но однажды он пропал. Я думал, он пошел воевать, как и все остальные. Поэтому вступил в армию и пошел на войну. Остальную часть истории вы знаете. Больше я его не видел.

После пробуждения, я провел некоторое время в Европе, заново знакомясь с миром. Привыкая к мысли, что живу во времени, когда все мои знакомые мертвы. Когда я посчитал, что готов, я вернулся домой в Бруклин, и… там был он. Человек, который спас мне жизнь восемьдесят лет назад. Как какое-то гребаное чудо.

Я был очень болезненным ребенком, и это было очень давно, так что я не удивлен, что он не помнит меня. Но не было дня, чтобы я не думал о человеке на мосту и о том, как он спас меня. Он был моим другом всю мою жизнь. Теперь у меня есть шанс стать другом для него.

Поэтому, кто бы что ни говорил, я предан ему. Моему другу. Я спасу его, и ничто меня не остановит. Если Щ.И.Т. захочет помочь, я буду благодарен. Если же встанете у меня на пути - я пройду по вашим головам.

Стив быстро поднял взгляд, когда в дальнем конце комнаты открывалась дверь. В нее вошел высокий темнокожий мужчина с лысой головой. Он был с ног до головы одет в черное, а вокруг черной повязки на левом глазу змеились глубокие шрамы.

— С возвращением, капитан Роджерс, — сказал он, держа в руках нечто, похожее на нелепо большую металлическую фрисби. — Полагаю, это принадлежит вам.

<center>***</center>

Он один в холоде и темноте. Он не знал, как долго находится в таком состоянии, но кажется, что очень давно. Дни, месяцы, век жизни Земли. Здесь не было ничего, чем можно было бы измерить ход времени. Ничего, кроме холодной и бесконечной тьмы.

Затем появилась боль. Обжигающая, ослепляющая, жгучая. Раскаленные добела лезвия боли разрывали его тело и разум, отрывая от них кусочек за кусочком, заставляя кричать до тех пор, пока горло не оказалось разодрано до крови, и у него не сел голос до такой степени, что невозможно было кричать. Не было гортани, чтобы издавать звуки. Не было легких, чтобы сделать вдох.

Боль заставляла его тосковать по темноте и холоду. Темнота и холод заставляли его тосковать по боли. Мучения предпочтительнее небытия. Ничто не предпочтительнее мучений. Это все, что он знал.

Затем медленно, частица за частицей, он почувствовал, как его снова собирают воедино. Упорядочивают на системы. Эти системы выстраиваются в еще большую систему внутри тела. Тело имело кости и органы и защитный слой кожи снаружи.

Он чувствовал голову, грудь, живот. И это казалось правильным. Ноги и руки. Да. Он — двуногий. Гуманоид. Мужские гениталии. Это тоже казалось правильным. Он ощущал себя мужчиной. О, глаза! Он помнил глаза. Он открыл их, чтобы обнаружить, что они функционируют.

Они видели помещение с бетонными стенами, большое, круглой формы, с высоким бетонным потолком. Место, похоже, находилось в запущенном состоянии, что странно контрастировало с набором высокотехнологичных устройств, расположенных вокруг него. Для чего они предназначены?

Он с любопытством наклонил голову, затем его отвлекло осознание того, что он может наклонять голову, и он проделал это еще несколько раз. Когда ему это надоело, он снова переключил внимание на экраны с мигающими огоньками, словами и цифрами. Он знал слова и числа. Это символы, несущие некий смысл.

Он пытался расшифровать значения этих слов и цифр, когда услышал тяжелый, скрипучий звук, похожий на скрежет металла о металл. Он слышал. Конечно же. У гуманоидных существ есть уши. Он чувствовал, как его длинные волосы касаются их, когда он наклонял голову. Значит, у него есть волосы. Длинные волосы. Он опустил голову, и они упали ему на лицо. Они были темно-коричневые. Волнистые. Он решил, что ему нравятся его волосы.

Дверь со скрипом хлопнула. Он хотел, чтобы она открылась и снова закрылась. Звук такой интересный. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на дверь и увидел человека. Он был высоким и очень худым. Седые волосы, обветренная морщинистая кожа. Старый. Старик. Человеческая кожа сморщилась и обвисла с возрастом.

Он посмотрел на свое тело. Он, должно быть, молод. Его кожа была гладкой и обтягивала мускулы и кости. И он был обнажен. Старик же был одет в просторную серую одежду с медными пуговицами. Он надеялся, что его не заставят носить такую одежду. Она выглядела грубой и жесткой, а ему нравился воздух на обнаженной коже. Но ему не нравились эти тяжелые наручники. Он не мог двигать руками и ногами, чтобы ходить или трогать вещи.

— Доброе утро, Солдат, — произнес старик по-русски.

Солдат - это, должно быть, он. Солдат. Что-то знакомое. Не совсем верно, но близко. Он солдат. И, видимо, понимал по-русски.

Он ответил по-русски:

— Доброе утро.

Его голос оказался хриплым и низким. Ему это нравилось. Он хотел сказать больше и услышать больше, но он знал, что не должен говорить, пока к нему не обратятся. Однако он не знал, откуда ему это известно. Может, старик ему что-нибудь скажет.

— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, мой мальчик, — произнес старик. Его голос звучал холодно и был похож на змеиный, и было ясно, что он не имел в виду то, что говорил. — Ты доставил нам… так много хлопот.

Теперь Солдату казалось, будто он говорил серьезно. Он выглядел усталым и злым. Словно не отдыхал годами. Солдат осторожно наблюдал, как он подошел к одному из устройств с мигающими лампочками и экранами. Между этими устройствами и болью была какая-то связь, но он не был уверен, что это действительно так.

Старик нажал кнопку, и раздался резкий щелчок. Солдат вздрогнул, но это всего лишь ослабли путы. Он опустил руки и расправил плечи, все еще пристально глядя на старика.

— Ну, иди сюда, — произнес старик, подзывая его. — Давай посмотрим на тебя.

Солдат шагнул вперед и тут же опустил взгляд. Он шел по пружинистым черным резиновым коврикам. Ему нравилось чувствовать их босыми ногами. Он надавил на них пальцами ног и подошел к старику.

Старик обошел его несколько раз, оглядывая с головы до ног, потом отошел и застучал по клавиатуре, прикрепленной к одному из устройств. В результате на экране появилось еще больше слов и цифр. Солдат прищурился и моргнул, глядя на них, но они все еще не приобрели никакого смысла. Может, это был язык, которого он не знал.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил старик. — Болит что-нибудь?

— Нет.

— Как рука?

Солдат посмотрел сначала на свою правую руку, затем на левую.

— Металлическая.

— Я знаю, из чего она сделана, Солдат, — вздохнул старик. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все нормально?

Солдат поднял левую руку, осмотрел ее, сжал в кулак и растопырил пальцы.

— Полная чувствительность. Похоже, она функционирует нормально.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал старик, снова застучав по клавишам. — Этой ведьме лучше надеяться, что так оно и будет.

Ведьма. Ему было знакомо это слово. Конечно же, эта металлическая рука не принадлежала его телу. Это работа ведьмы. На то была причина. Очевидно, он сильно зачарован. Он чувствовал, как внутри него подобно электричеству потрескивала энергия. Но для чего он был зачарован? Старик, вероятно, скажет ему. Он снова и снова сжимал и разжимал металлическую руку, наслаждаясь игрой света на хромированной поверхности.

— Ладно, давай наденем на тебя ошейник, а потом ты сможешь одеться, — произнес старик.

Солдат нахмурился и отступил на шаг. Ему не нравился ошейник. Он не знал, почему, но ему казалось, что он боится его.

— Ну, солдатик, не дуйся, — продолжал настаивать старик. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и позволь мне надеть его, или я попрошу Иосифа зайти и подержать тебя.

Солдат продолжил дуться, но подчинился, и гладкое стальное кольцо защелкнулось у него на шее. Он не хотел, чтобы к нему прикасался этот огромный, грубокожий тролль, которого старик называет Иосифом. Ошейник немедленно вызвал у него тошноту, и он пошатывался, пока не привык к чарам. Он старый, сильный и очень страшный. Он был полон тьмы, хаоса и смерти.

Он вздохнул, последовав за стариком к двери, чтобы получить снаряжение и оружие. Его заставляли убивать, разрушать, разрывать на части и проливать кровь, даже не глотая ее. Он не любил делать такие вещи. Они заставляли его чувствовать себя больным и грустным и желать холода и темноты.

Ошейник напоминал ему, что ему _нравится_  делать такие вещи, и что он очень хорош в них. Это… звучало правильно. Должно было. Он - вампир, он убивал и пил кровь, и он невероятно силен. Спасибо, ошейник.

В соседней комнате ему выдали черное белье и носки, а также черную теплую рубашку с длинным правым рукавом и без левого. Он натянул сначала их, затем черные боевые брюки из всепогодной ткани и черные ботинки с толстыми нескользящими подошвами. Заглушающее заклинание на них легкое, но он чувствовал его, когда зашнуровывал обувь.

Два человека-укротителя надели на него кожаный нагрудник и застегнули его, затем пристегнули ременную, плечевую и сапожную кобуры. Он развел руки в стороны, в то время как укротители вставляли ножи во все ножны его брони и ременную кобуру. Больше всего он любил ножи. Он начинал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше. Ошейник согласился и послал ему согревающее и одобрительное гудение. Еще раз спасибо, ошейник.

Он хотел спросить у ошейника, кто он такой, но не хотел произносить это вслух, когда на него смотрели. Однако ошейник все равно ответил. Зимний Солдат. И это звучало правильно. Правильнее, чем просто Солдат. Да. Ему нравилось это имя. Оно звучало подобно ему самому. Он был холоден и тверд, как зима, и был хорошо обученным убийцей, как солдат. Также выдающимся природным убийцей, потому что был вампиром.

Укротители надели на него черную, похожую на морду, маску и поместили пистолеты во все кобуры. Вспомогательные ремни на поясе были набиты дополнительными обоймами боеприпасов, предназначенными для использования на различных видах сверхъестественных существ, а также сферическими нуль-гранатами. Он проверил, все ли в порядке, затем последовал за стариком по длинному коридору к тяжелым стальным двойным дверям.

— Твой ошейник будет передавать приказы по мере необходимости, Солдат, — инструктировал его старик. — Мы свяжемся с ведьмой. Берегись полудемона. Ты не сможешь убить ее, поэтому не связывайся. Ведьма спрячет тебя от ее истинного зрения, но ее обычные глаза прекрасно тебя увидят, так что держись подальше от ее линии огня.

В этот момент ведьма, о которой шла речь, подошла к Солдату. Красная ниточка протянулась от ее ауры и обвилась вокруг его руки. Его губы изогнулись под маской. Он не любил эту ведьму и ее кровавую магию, с ее мягким, приторным шепотом, крутящимся в его голове.

Ошейник напомнил ему, что она его союзница. Это звучало правильно, но она ему все равно не нравилась. Она пахла обманом и ядом. Яд — орудие убийства для трусов. Ошейник болезненно встряхнул его за это. Прости, ошейник.

— Убей любого, кого захочешь. Чем больше, тем лучше, — говорит старик. — Только волка ты должен уничтожить наверняка. Это необходимо. Не подведи нас.

Двери распахнулись, и ведьма с Солдатом проследовали за людьми через двор к ожидающему их вертолету. Это был черный штурмовой вертолет с тяжелыми пулеметными турелями. Они были лишними. Ведьма и Солдат стоили тысячи таких жалких баллистических орудий.

Она наклонилась и положила голову ему на плечо, когда вертолет поднялся в воздух. Он хотел было отмахнуться от нее, но ошейник предостерег. Алая Ведьма была его союзником и непосредственным начальником. Если она хотела использовать его в качестве мебели, это была ее прерогатива. Кроме того, она могла переломать ему все кости силой мысли. Или заставить его пить крысиную кровь. Тьфу. Хорошее предупреждение, ошейник.

Интересно, похож ли ее ошейник на тот, что был на нем? Он спросил об этом свой ошейник, но тот его проигнорировал. Либо был занят, либо избегал вопроса. Он подозревал последнее, но не настаивал. Ошейники обидчивы, когда их беспокоили слишком частыми вопросами. Ведьма, похоже, уснула, поэтому он сидел совершенно неподвижно, глядя прямо перед собой, и концентрировался на очищении своего разума.

Убить волка. Это его миссия. Это все, что он знал или должен был знать.


	9. Chapter 9

Солдату… было скучно. Они сидели без дела уже нескольких дней, ничего не делая, никого не убивая (кроме людей, которые здесь жили), и ему не разрешалось покидать квартиру. Ведьма говорила, что они ведут разведку, но он ничего подобного не делал. Он лежал на деревянном полу в комнате, которая раньше была гостиной недавно умершей пары, и наблюдал, как с каждым часом менялись свет и тени на потолке.

Он хотел бы, чтобы здесь жило больше людей. Ошейник позволил ему выпить кровь мужчины и женщины, но прошло уже несколько дней, и жажда заставляла его напрячься и заволноваться. По крайней мере, их тела не выглядели мертвыми и не пахли. Ведьма заставила их исчезнуть после того, как он осушил их.

Он смутно задавался вопросом, куда они делись, но не решается спросить. Спросить — значит заговорить с ней, а он очень не любил с ней разговаривать. Она стала бы трогать его своими тонкими руками и смотреть на него своими огромными, пугающими глазами. Хуже всего у нее были глаза. Всегда мутные и покрасневшие, словно она только что перестала плакать или вот-вот начнет.

Металлическая рука вибрировала и гудела, когда он вытягивал ее над головой. Он улыбнулся себе. Ему нравилась рука. Звуки, которые она издавала, были приятными и успокаивающими. Ни одна из деталей не скрежетала и не соприкасалась с другой, только механизмы бесперебойно работали. Она даже производила собственное тепло при энергичном движении. Но теперь ему это запрещено, потому что ведьма отругала его за то, что он шумел и отвлекал ее.

Он наклонил голову и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Лунный свет, льющийся в окно, скользил по ее бледному лицу и томно поникшему телу с тех пор, как он в последний раз смотрел на нее. Она сидела так уже несколько часов. Его клыки болели даже при виде ее желтоватой бледной кожи. Интересно, дадут ли ему поесть, прежде чем он умрет с голоду? Но людям нужна еда, значит, и ей тоже, верно? Ошейник, разве ведьме не нужно есть?

_Ведьма ест, когда ей нужно питание._

Глупый, неконкретный ошейник. Как будто все это нарочно. Теперь у него не было выбора, кроме как поговорить с ведьмой. Черт. Он вздохнул и перевернулся на живот.

— Эй, ведьма, — позвал он (шепотом, так как ему велели молчать). — Ведьма!

Она вздрогнула и повернула голову к нему. Она выглядела так, будто вот-вот заплачет, впрочем, как и обычно, но он не дал себя запугать.

— Тебе разве не нужно есть? — спросил он. — Мы здесь уже несколько дней, а у тебя нет ничего, кроме воды.

— Неужели? — ответила она глухим, невнятным голосом. Ее глаза закрылись и открылись. — Сколько?

— Четыре.

— Четыре дня, — ошеломленно повторила она. — Это слишком долго. Я не могу… не могу найти волка. Они собираются…

Ее фраза оборвалась сдавленным звуком, и она схватилась за горло. Должно быть, ошейнику не понравилось то, что она сказала. Солдат приподнялся и сел лицом к ней, скрестив ноги.

— Они бы не послали тебя, если бы ты не могла найти его, — рассудил он. — Но разве мы не должны попробовать поискать? Мы сидим здесь и ничего не делаем.

— Ничего не делал только ты, — раздраженно ответила она. — Я потратила огромное количество энергии, разыскивая его по всему городу. У них, наверное, есть своя ведьма или скрывающее заклинание.

— Но если оно у них есть, обычное зрение все равно будет работать, верно?

— Само собой.

— Так…

— Ну и что, Солдат? Скажи, что ты имеешь в виду?

— Значит, мы должны искать его с помощью обычного зрения. И мы сможем чем-нибудь перекусить.

Она закусила губу, задрожав.

— Понятия не имею. Мы тоже рискуем быть замеченными.

— Если мы его не найдем, у нас все равно будут неприятности из-за провала нашей миссии. Мы можем сидеть здесь, пока не умрем с голоду, или мы можем пойти и найти его.

— Я… я не люблю, когда меня выставляют напоказ, — выдохнула она, обхватив себя руками, как будто в комнате внезапно стало очень холодно. — Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели.

— В конце концов, нам придется выйти из укрытия, чтобы убить его. Кроме того, если кто-то посмотрит на тебя, ты можешь… разорвать его на части своим разумом, или что ты там делаешь.

Девушка мягко улыбнулась. Затем она отвернулась, взгляд ее стал рассеянным, и он понял, что она советуется со своим ошейником. Через мгновение она снова посмотрела на него и неохотно кивнула. Он вскочил на ноги и машинально протянул ей руку, но она уже согласилась, так что теперь не сможет отказаться. Она взяла его за руку, и он поднял ее со стула. Слишком сильно, потому что не был готов к тому, насколько легким было ее тело, и она почти упала с стула.

— Прости, ведьма, — поморщился он, помогая ей подняться. — Ты… такая маленькая.

— Твои глаза, — выдохнула она. — Они светятся сами по себе. Ты, должно быть, очень голоден.

Он наморщил нос, когда она коснулась его щеки кончиком пальца. Ее тело излучало тепло, а запах крови свел бы его с ума, не будь она настолько отравлена. Она пропитана вербеной, можжевельником и какой-то другой вредной травой, которую он не смог идентифицировать. Но эти меры предосторожности были не для него. Ошейник никогда не позволил бы ему укусить ее.

— Я голоден, и ты тоже, так что пошли, — сказал он. — Э-э… Что ты любишь?

— Не знаю, — пожала она плечами. — А что здесь есть?

— Мы проехали мимо итальянского ресторана на Пятой авеню. Хотя, возможно, они еще не открыты. Уже за полночь.

— Я все равно не люблю итальянскую кухню. Что еще?

— В квартале отсюда есть тележка с едой, — предложил он, когда они вылезли на пожарную лестницу. — Они работают допоздна.

Ведьма скорчила гримасу.

— Что такое тележка с едой?

— Это автостоянка с несколькими трейлерами, где люди готовят и продают разные продукты.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она, перекинув ноги через перила. — Мы можем попробовать.

Красная аура окутала нее, и она соскользнула с пожарной лестницы, плавно опустившись на тротуар. Он спрыгнул и приземлился рядом с ней с тяжелым глухим ударом, когда его ботинки коснулись бетона.

— Когда мы туда доберемся, мне придется держаться в тени, — заметил он. — Я довольно хорошо вооружен.

Она изогнула брови.

— Разве? Ты не вооружен. Мы — обычная пара, вышедшая на неторопливую прогулку.

Он смущенно моргнул, пока она не указала на витрину магазина, мимо которого они проходили, и он обернулся. Отразившись в стекле, он увидел невзрачных, светловолосых мужчину и женщину одного роста и телосложения, одетых в синие джинсы и толстовки. Он поднял металлическую руку, чтобы помахать, и рука человека в отражении сделала то же самое.

— Иллюзорная магия, — пояснила девушка, когда они двинулись дальше. — Полезно для тайных операций, не так ли?

— Конечно, — улыбнулся он, затем выражение его лица резко изменилось. — О нет. Я оставил маску в квартире. Ошейник накажет меня за то, что я снял ее без разрешения.

— Я думаю… я могу дать тебе разрешение? Я не уверена.

Ошейник, может ведьма разрешить мне снять маску?

_Активу разрешено проводить текущую операцию без маски._

Оу. Спасибо, ошейник.

— Ошейник сказал, что я могу ее оставлять, — сказал он ведьме, выглядевшей совершенно сбитой с толку.

— Ошейник разговаривает? — переспросила она. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Твой ошейник говорит с тобой?

— Не вслух. Это как бы… голос в моей голове. Отвечает мне, когда спрашиваю, отдает приказы. А у тебя разве нет?

— Я получаю от него приказы и информацию, но не слышу, чтобы он говорил как голос.

— Хм. Может быть, они разные.

— Может быть, — она усмехнулась. — Или, может быть, ты псих.

— Вполне возможно. Я не знаю, — задумчиво ответил он, затем поморщился. — Фу, здесь воняет. Почему человеческая еда так плохо пахнет?

— А по-моему, пахнет вкусно, — улыбнулась она, глубоко вдохнув. — Наверное, тебе не нравятся чеснок и специи. О, Ливанец. Я хочу это.

Солдат отстал, пока она разговаривала с потным, чрезмерно дружелюбным человеком в трейлере с надписью «Лучшее из Бейрута». Придя к какому-то соглашению, она и солдат уселись ждать за один из деревянных столов для пикника, расставленных в центре площади под гирляндами огней.

После слишком долгого ожидания потный мужчина наконец назвал ее номер, и она принесла свою еду к столу. Солдат с сомнением наблюдал, как она откусила кусочек от свернутого в трубочку хлеба, наполненного мясом, которое она назвала шаурмой. Когда она открывала контейнер, полный чего-то под названием таббуле, он отвернулся с откровенным отвращением.

— В чем твоя проблема? — спросила она с набитым ртом. — Я не вела себя так дерьмово, когда ты пил кровь этих людей.

— Кровь не пахнет луком и мятой, — уточнил вампир. — А это похоже на то, что уже съела лошадь.

— Это грубо. Не груби, пока я ем.

— Я веду себя грубо? Я не ем подобную дрянь, — возразил Солдат.

Девушка закатила глаза.

— Ты злишься. Почему бы тебе не пойти убить кого-нибудь и перестать портить мне ужин?

— Я… лучше не надо. Ошейник не хочет, чтобы я выпускал тебя из виду.

Ее лицо вытянулось, а глаза, казалось, снова готовы расплакаться. Солдата это раздражало, потому что она становилась менее неприятной, но он также почувствовал и угрызения совести из-за того, что сделал ее такой грустной. Ошейник больно ударил его. Он тут же подавил это чувство и сосредоточился на разработке стратегии миссии, пока она молча заканчивала трапезу.

— Ты сказала, что волка прячет другая ведьма или заклинание, верно? — спросил он, на что она утвердительно кивнула. — Это значит, что они держат его в штабе Щ.И.Т.а. Это единственное место, которое будет так сильно защищено. Мы не можем надеяться пробить его самостоятельно, и мы все равно не знаем, где он. Итак, есть только одна вещь, которую мы можем сделать.

— И что же это?

— Нам придется его выманить.

Ее бледное лицо стало еще бледнее.

— Солдат, то есть… мы не можем взять весь Щ.И.Т. самостоятельно. Ты с ума сошел?

— Нам не нужно уничтожать весь Щ.И.Т., если мы можем добраться до волка и убить его. Тогда не будет иметь значения, что с нами случится. Мы выполним свою миссию.

— Но… мы умрем, — сказала она дрожащим голосом. — Я не хочу умирать.

— О.

Эту трудность он не предвидел. Ошейник, ведьма хочет завершить миссию и сохранить жизнь. Как нам поступить?

_Выживание активов не имеет значения. Успех миссии первостепенен._

Спасибо, ошейник. Я просто скажу ей это вслух. Ой! Прости!

— Не знаю, выживем ли мы, ведьма, — серьезно сказал он. — Волк должен умереть, и я должен проследить, чтобы это действительно произошло. Это все, что я знаю.

— Я знаю, — ответила она дрожащим голосом. Затем сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Как мы его выманим?

— Мы сделаем это лично.

<center>***</center>

— Хорошо, Сэм, — кивнул Стив, скрестив руки на груди. — Что тут смешного?

— Хм? Ничего, — ответил Сэм, подавляя усмешку. — Я смеялся над шуткой, которую слышал раньше.

Стива это не убедило.

— Ах вот как?

— Да.

— И о чем же шутка?

— Там было что-то про оборотней и… фрисби.

— Это не фрисби! — Стив раздраженно вскинул руки. — Это щит, и ты знаешь, что это щит.

— Что происходит, ребята? — поинтересовался Клинт, подходя к ним. — Погоди, Сэм смеется над твоей фрисби без меня?

Стив покачал головой.

— Таша была права. Вы двое — задиры.

— Эй, извини, что мы к тебе пристаем, — сказал Сэм. — Как насчет того, чтобы позволить нам пригласить тебя куда-нибудь сегодня вечером и загладить вину? Мы можем поужинать, сходить в парк, поиграть во фрисби.…

— Не думаю, что ты к этому готов, — улыбнулся Стив, выгнув бровь. — Это очень хорошая фрисби.

— Привет, Стив, — раздался голос Таши позади них, где она материализовалась из воздуха. — У нас кое-что есть.

— «Кое-что» лучше, чем ничего, — ответил Стив, следуя за ней по коридору к разведывательному центру.

Она остановилась, взявшись за ручку двери.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты держал себя в руках, хорошо?

— Таша, мы ищем моего друга уже несколько недель и пока ничего не нашли. Если бы я не мог держать себя в руках, ты бы уже знала об этом.

Они вошли в комнату разведки, и несколько агентов повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него, а затем быстро ушли. Один отодвинулся в сторону, освобождая место Таш, которая нажала несколько клавиш на клавиатуре, переключая канал на большом экране в центре комнаты на прямой эфир передачи новостей.

— …в том, что полиция называет оккультным или ритуальным убийством, — говорил ведущий. — Особо чувствительных зрителей предупреждаем, что изображения, которые вы увидите, не для слабонервных. Источники в полиции Нью-Йорка говорят, что в настоящее время подозреваемых нет, но есть информация…

Но Стив ничего этого не слышал. Все, на что он был способен, — это с горечью и ужасом смотреть на экран. Пять больших, красивых серых волков. По одному на каждого мертвого члена Воющих Коммандос. Подвешенные на нейлоновой веревке за задние ноги к мемориальной арке солдат и матросов на площади Великой армии. Им перерезали горло. Земля под аркой была окрашена алой кровью.

В центре была пустая петля из той же черной нейлоновой веревки. Последнее место для последнего члена стаи. Он вытер слезу, молча развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

— Стив, ты не можешь позволить им добраться до тебя, — предупредила его Таша, быстро шагая рядом по коридору. — Ты попадешь в ловушку.

— Я и раньше попадал в ловушки, — ответил Стив, не замедляя шага.

— По крайней мере, подожди и давай придумаем план ответного удара.

— Это личное, Таша. Дело не в силе. Это месть за то, что я сделал после того, как они убили мою стаю. И они собираются вернуть ее домой, отправив единственного друга, который у меня остался, чтобы закончить работу. Каждый агент Щ.И.Т.а, который вмешается, — это еще одна вероятность, что он умрет, пытаясь это сделать. Я пойду один.

— А если ты не сможешь до него достучаться, Стив? Что, если он не помнит тебя?

Стив открыл дверь и посмотрел на нее.

— Он вспомнит.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, — пробормотала Таша, возвращаясь в холл, чтобы найти Сэма и Клинта. — Соколиный глаз, Сокол, окажите мне услугу.

— Без проблем, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Поддержка с воздуха и снайперское прикрытие?

— Да. Не думаю, что Стив понимает, с чем имеет дело. Уинтер мог взять с собой целую армию. Я собираюсь провести разведку. Ты нужен мне в небе над Проспект-парком как можно быстрее, но оставайся высоко и вне поля зрения, пока я не позову тебя. Я буду на связи. И, ребята, стреляйте только на поражение, если это будет действительно необходимо, хорошо?

— Таша, я не знаю, насколько глупыми ты нас считаешь, — заметил Клинт. — Но никто из нас не хочет быть тем, кто убьет друга Стива. Я видел его лишь немного рассерженным, и этого было достаточно, чтобы держаться от него подальше.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Увидимся на месте.


	10. Chapter 10

— Ведьма. Эй, ведьма.

Ведьма села, сонно моргая.

— Хм? Что?

— Тебе грустно, что я убил этих волков?

— О чем ты говоришь?

— Когда я вешал их и перерезал им глотки, чтобы они истекли кровью, ты выглядела грустной, — объяснил Солдат. — Грустнее, чем обычно.

Она немного поколебалась.

— Нет, я… Мне не грустно, Солдат. Мы охотимся на волка, и убийство волков действительно очень сильное послание. Это была хорошая стратегия.

Он приподнялся, посмотрев на нее.

— Они не чувствовали боли. Сначала я сломал им шеи, чтобы они не страдали.

— Мне плевать на волков, — огрызнулась она. — Я пытаюсь поспать, пока это возможно, так что больше никаких разговоров, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

Девушка откинулась на подушки и легла на бок, отвернувшись от него. Через мгновение она оглянулась через плечо.

— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно спать на полу.

— Я не могу спать с тобой в одной кровати, — сухо ответил он. — От тебя воняет вербеной и можжевельником, а у меня от этого болит голова.

— Хорошо. Но не говори, что я воняю. Это грубо.

— Извини. Для меня ты плохо пахнешь.

— Ну, это мешает твоему виду укусить меня, так что смирись.

— Ошейник мешает мне укусить тебя. Тебе не нужно пахнуть ядом день и ночь напролет.

— Ты не единственный вампир в мире, Солдат, — раздраженно ответила она. — Это лишь предосторожность. Серьезно, больше никаких разговоров. До заката всего несколько часов, и мне нужно отдохнуть.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, снова растянувшись на деревянном полу.

Он все равно не хотел с ней разговаривать. Она лгунья. И у нее это плохо получалось, что было еще хуже. Если подумать, то настолько плохо лгать было странным для ведьмы, которая владела всеми видами обманной и иллюзорной магии. Она явно была расстроена из-за волков. Он видел это по ее лицу. И она все еще была расстроена. Но он не мог понять, почему.

Она занималась магией крови, так что это не могла быть кровь. Она видела, как он без проблем убил и осушил человека после того, как она поужинала вчера вечером, а волки — это просто животные. Ошейник, почему ведьма грустит, что я убил волков?

_Некоторые люди считают животных невинными и находят их страдания нежелательными._

Люди все время убивают и едят животных, ошейник. Ведьма ведь сама ела животных прошлой ночью. Ей не было грустно из-за коровы или кого там кладут в шаурму.

_Курицы._

Курицы, спасибо. Она не расстроилась из-за курицы, которую съела. Так почему же с волками все по-другому?

_Неизвестно._

Люди сбивают с толку, ошейник. Кроме старика. Он говорит мне, что делать — и я это делаю. Он не меняет свою манеру поведения в зависимости от ситуации.

_Рекомендован цикл сна до миссии._

О, верно. Поспать, три часа.

_Спящий режим. Подъем в 19:27._

Спокойной ночи, ошейник.

***

Большие белые лапы коснулись ковра лесного детрита, мягкие и бесшумные, как снег. Под густым пологом деревьев, держась в тени, крался волк. Тундровый волк, невероятно массивный, с острыми, ярко-золотыми глазами. Его густой белый мех имел золотисто-коричневый оттенок на боках, на ушах и морде, и был настолько густым на груди и шее, что казался гривой. Для простого обывателя, который мог бы попасться на его пути, он стал бы источником не только страха, но и удивления.

Однако никому не выпало несчастья встретить его, разве что волк сам захотел бы, чтобы его заметили. Нежелательному взгляду он был заметен лишь мельком, как слабый отблеск лунного света, исчезающий во мраке ночи.

Он крался в темноте глубокого оврага, держа курс на северо-запад, пока не достиг опушки. Когда он вышел из леса, это был уже высокий, светловолосый, широкоплечий мужчина с ярко-голубыми глазами. Человек осторожно поднял голову, принюхиваясь к воздуху, как и подобает его соплеменникам.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — тихо сказал он. — Я чувствую твой запах повсюду.

Но ответа не было.

Он выждал мгновение, затем продолжил двигаться в том же направлении, держась ближе к линии деревьев и стараясь не выходить на асфальтированную дорожку. Через несколько метров он снова принюхался и ускорил шаг. Немного впереди, в том месте, где сходились две тропинки, росла еще одна группа деревьев. Он резко остановился, заметив какое-то движение в подлеске.

— Ведьма, он здесь, — прошептал Солдат. — Волк здесь. Я чувствую его.

— Где? — прошептала она в ответ.

— Идет сюда. Там. Прямо у дерева. Сколько с ним?

Она покачала головой.

— Никого. Он один. Почему он пришел один?

— Должно быть, есть и другие, которые остаются вне досягаемости, — сказал он, вскочив на ноги. — Смотри на шесть часов и не спускай глаз с полудемона.

— Какой у тебя план?

— Я собираюсь вступить с ним в бой. Не показывайся, если я не окажусь в беде.

Она остановила его, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Солдат… Ты действительно можешь справиться с ним самостоятельно?

— Понятия не имею. Я не дрался с ним раньше. Вот почему ты здесь, чтобы поддержать меня.

— Хорошо, — кивнула ведьма, сделав глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнув. — Хорошо, я готова.

Солдат вытащил пистолет и вышел на открытое пространство. Лунный свет блеснул серебром на металлической левой руке.

— Нам не нужно сражаться, — произнес волк, подняв руки ладонями наружу. — Опусти пистолет, и мы поговорим.

Солдат не ответил. Его зеленые глаза пристально смотрели на волка из-под черной маски. Перед ним стоял крупный блондин в голубой футболке и джинсах. Не очень умный, судя по его виду. Похоже, он даже не захватил с собой оружия.

— Бак, давай же, — сказал волк, по-глупому приближаясь к нему. — Не делай этого. Я твой друг.

— Ты мне не друг, волк, — категорически возразил Солдат. — Ты — моя миссия.

— Да, я твой друг, и я не собираюсь драться с тобой.

— Это все упростит.

Солдат поднял пистолет и быстро сделал три выстрела подряд. К его неудовольствию, пули попадали в большой металлический диск, который каким-то образом материализовался в руке волка, и упали на землю, не причинив вреда. Прежде чем он успел моргнуть, металлический диск накренился к нему, очевидно, с намерением выбить пистолет из его руки. Его титаново-стальная рука вспыхнула и перехватила его в воздухе.

— Что это? — потребовал он ответа, подняв этот диск, чтобы рассмотреть. — Ты что, только что бросил в меня долбаный фрисби?

— Это щит, — ответил волк и моргнул. — Черт возьми, что у тебя с рукой? Она… металлическая.

— Я знаю, из чего она сделана, волк, — говорит Солдат, отбросив щит в сторону и снова направляя на него пистолет.

— Мое имя Стив, и ты знаешь, что меня зовут Стив, Баки. Я пытаюсь спасти тебя.

— Рад знакомству, Стив Баки. Я пытаюсь убить тебя.

С этими словами Солдат быстро сделал еще два выстрела. Волк откатился в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от одной пули, но вторая попала ему в левое плечо. Это были особые пули, покрытые серебром и способные пробить даже волчью шкуру. Солдат знал — хотя и не помнил, откуда, — что их было чертовски сложно удалить, и что они оставляли шрамы. Волк смотрел на него снизу вверх, его глаза горели янтарно-золотым огнем.

— Черт побери, Бак! — прорычал он, хватаясь за кровоточащее плечо. — Прекрати в меня стрелять! Это очень больно!

— Ты все еще жив, волк, — ответил Солдат. — Я не остановлюсь, пока ты не умрешь. Вот как это работает.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты остановился, прежде чем _ты_  умрешь! Я не хочу причинять тебе боль!

— Ты очень добр, но мне все равно придется тебя убить.

Как только Солдат снова нажал на спусковой крючок, произошло нечто странное. Что-то потянуло его за металлическую руку, и выстрел вышел из-под контроля. Он посмотрел на свою руку, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Она вдруг засветилась красным в швах между пластин.

Он ошеломленно смотрел, как его металлическая рука вырвала пистолет из его живой руки и отбросила его в сторону. Солдат повернулся и, моргнув, посмотрел на появившуюся рядом ведьму. Ее глаза покраснели, по щекам текли слезы.

— Ведьма, — растерянно произнес он. — Что… происходит?

— Прости, — ответила она дрожащим шепотом. — Дай мне руку, солдат.

Солдат почувствовал, как его тело направилось к ней, но не мог себя контролировать. Это было довольно странное ощущение, как будто его дергали за ниточки. Он видел, как металлическая рука вытянулась и схватила ведьму за горло. Чувствовал, как она сжималась до тех пор, пока не послышался резкий щелчок.

Раздался звук, похожий на завывание ветра, а затем внезапно наступила тишина, и обломки стального кольца мягко упали на траву. Секунду он тупо смотрел на них, потом черная ярость подступила к горлу и почти задушила его.

— Предательница, — прорычал он, впившись своими огненно-зелеными глазами в ее желтое, жалкое лицо. — Ошейник, ведьма предала нас!

_Ликвидировать актив Алую Ведьму._

В руке Солдата появился нож с черным лезвием. Он бросился к ней, но ударная волна ее красной ауры отбросила его назад, крепко удерживая.

— Я не смогу удерживать его слишком долго! — крикнула она волку.

— Что ты сделала! — крикнул волк. — Что ты с ним сделала!

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнула она. — Они узнают, что я освободилась от ошейника. Они придут за нами. Это наш единственный шанс. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помоги мне!

— Отпусти меня, ведьма, — прошипел Солдат сквозь зубы, сопротивляясь удерживающей его ауре. — Я быстро с тобой разберусь. Старик не будет так милосерден.

Волк перевел взгляд с Солдата на ведьму, потом поднял голову и крикнул:

— Таша! Самое время перестать притворяться, что тебя здесь нет!

В этот момент сила ведьмы ослабла. Аура вокруг Солдата рассеялась, и он рухнул на землю. Черным пятном он бросился вперед и схватил ее за куртку, другой рукой сорвав маску. Он уже собирался разорвать ей горло, но отшатнулся, сраженный резким запахом яда, который она приняла.

Это стоило ему возможности уклониться. Солдат пошатнулся от внезапного сильного удара по затылку. Он неуверенно повернулся лицом к невидимому противнику, но еще один удар сбил его с ног, и он потерял сознание.

***

— Как плечо? — поинтересовалась Таша, когда Стив вошел в центр безопасности.

— Все в порядке. Уже не болит, — ответил Стив. — Как дела с ведьмой?

— Она быстро успокоилась, когда я вышла из комнаты, — усмехнулась Таша, нажав на клавишу, активировавшую закрытый канал связи с комнатой «А» для допросов. — Директор Фьюри сейчас с ней разговаривает.

— Мне потребовалось много лет, чтобы завоевать доверие старика, — говорила ведьма, заламывая свои тонкие белые руки. — Наконец, он попросил меня помочь ему с одним секретным проектом. Он хотел, чтобы я разработала оружие, которым мог бы владеть только вампир огромной силы.

Я работала над ним три года, и наконец добилась успеха. Но я так и не поняла, для чего все это было нужно, пока он не привел Солдата. Тогда я увидела свой шанс сбежать. После того, как он был подготовлен, я пристыковала к нему оружие. Вместе с силой, которую я вложила в него, я соткала тайное заклинание, позволяющее мне контролировать его.

Оно должно было быть тонким, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, но в то же время достаточно сильным, чтобы сработать только один раз, и достаточно долгим, чтобы успеть разрушить ошейник. Это был мой единственный шанс сбежать.

— Почему ты не сделала это сразу, едва оказалась на улице?

— Я знала, что Солдат убьет меня, как только узнает, что я сделала. Мне пришлось ждать, пока мы не встретимся со Щ.И.Т.ом, чтобы попросить о помощи. Я обязана вам и вашим агентам жизнью.

— Что касается этого ошейника, мисс Максимофф, — холодно продолжил директор Фьюри. — Это основной метод контроля, который Гидра сейчас использует на сверхъестественных существах?

— Да, на тех, кого нужно контролировать. Но большинство из них — существа с неразвитым интеллектом, которые не знают лучшего. Им ошейники не нужны.

— Понимаю. Тот, что на Солдате, похож на тот, что был у тебя?

— Нет. Я вложила в него состояние преданного раба. Мой был намного менее контролируемым, чем его.

— Является ли ошейник причиной того, что он потерял память?

Она покачала головой.

— Это произошло с ним во время тренировки. Но ошейник помогает замедлить восстановление его памяти, так как его мозг исцеляет сам себя.

— Исцеляет сам себя?

— Потеря памяти — это лишь симптом того, что связь между большими участками его мозга по сути разорвана. Цель состояла в том, чтобы вернуть его в покорное, детское состояние, в котором его было бы гораздо легче контролировать, и тогда он был бы более всего склонен замкнуться на старике и беспрекословно следовать его приказам.

— Но его мозг… он восстановится?

— Он уже восстанавливается. Я знаю это, потому что он стал умнее и жёстче. Человеческий мозг даже не пережил бы такого разрушения, но его вампирская природа сохраняет ему жизнь, и его регенерация работает невероятно быстро.

— Если это так, то как они держали его под контролем?

— Его снова сажали в машину и снова разбирали на части. — Она замолчала, и слезы побежали по ее бледным щекам. — Я столько раз видела, как они это делают. Я… я думала, что если его нельзя спасти, то, по крайней мере, здесь его уничтожат, и его мучениям придет конец. Он так много страдал.

— Не рассчитывайте на это, — сухо произнес директор Фьюри. — Есть один очень преданный волк, который вряд ли будет молчать, если мы повредим хоть один волосок на голове его приятеля-кровососа. Возникает еще один вопрос. Почему тебя так волнует, что случится с этим вампиром?

— Он спас мне жизнь. Давным-давно. Но он этого не помнит.

— Похоже, вокруг много чего происходит. Как ошейник может помешать его памяти вернуться, когда его мозг будет исцеляться?

— Ошейник будет смущать и отвлекать его, когда начнут появляться воспоминания. Наказывать его сильной болью, если он попытается сконцентрироваться на информации о своем прежнем «я». Если он будет упорствовать достаточно долго, он убьет его. Это своего рода предохранитель, добавленный к нему, когда его вернули.

— Значит, нам просто нужно его снять.

— Нет, нет, он работает не так, как у меня. Удаление ошейника уничтожит вампира.

— Но если его все равно убьют, что ты предлагаешь делать?

— Некроманту, который заколдовал его, придется снять заклятие. Или же некроманту большей силы.

— К сожалению, мы не держим их в штате. Ты случайно не знаешь, где найти этого некроманта?

— Да, но… он сейчас в Гидре. Добраться до него будет почти невозможно.

— «Почти невозможно» — это то, чем мы занимаемся, — ответил директор Фьюри. — И если ты готова сотрудничать, уверен, что мы сможем прийти к соглашению, которое не будет включать в себя отправку тебя обратно Гидре с подарочным бантом на голове.

— Я сделаю все, что смогу, — серьезно произнесла ведьма. — Но у Солдата мало времени. Пройдет всего несколько недель прежде, чем к нему вернется память. А может, и меньше.

— Тогда, полагаю, вам лучше немедленно приступить к работе, агент Максимофф.


	11. Chapter 11

_Бум._

_Бум._

_Бум._

_Бум._

Солдат замер, прислушиваясь. Шаги снаружи, не замедляясь, прогремели мимо двери и затихли дальше по коридору. Он вздохнул и вернулся к тому, что делал до этого, — стучал головой по спинке дурацкого металлического стула. Выбивая ровный, устойчивый ритм, чтобы успокоить мечущийся разум.

Его броню, оружие и одежду забрали, с чем он уже смирился, но оставили нижнее белье, которое он теперь носил под какими-то отвратительными оранжевыми пижамными штанами из нерастягивающейся ткани. В них и в белой хлопчатобумажной рубашке, составлявшей остальную часть его одежды, он был очень похож на заключенного. Впрочем, пленником он себя и чувствовал.

Он был привязан к стулу тяжелыми ремнями на лодыжках и правом запястье, а металлическую руку надежно удерживал массивный промышленный замок, привинченный прямо к бетонному полу. Он не мог ни двигаться, ни стоять, ни даже почесать щеку, когда ее щекотали длинные волосы.

Страдая от скуки, жажды крови и вынужденной неподвижности он был так взволнован, что начал чувствовать, будто все его кости пытались вырваться из тела. И раскалывалась голова. Это было в тысячу раз хуже, чем когда они сидели в той квартире. По крайней мере, там он мог свободно передвигаться и раздражать ведьму вопросами.

Он должен был использовать это время, чтобы разработать стратегию, но ошейник не разговаривал с ним с тех пор, как он проснулся в этой комнате, поэтому он застрял здесь, не в состоянии сделать что-либо, кроме как биться головой о стул и ждать, когда за ним придут, чтобы казнить его, или что еще они собирались сделать. Он хотел бы, чтобы они поторопились и наконец убили его.

_Маловероятно._

Ошейник, ты вернулся! Что маловероятно?

_Расстрел ценного актива Зимний Солдат враждебным агентством маловероятен. Более вероятные сценарии: допрос, попытка диверсии, использование в качестве залога._

Ну, если они станут допрашивать меня, они будут весьма разочарованы. Я ничего не знаю. Диверсия? Хотел бы я посмотреть, как они попытаются. Я бы тоже хотел, чтобы они попытались использовать меня в качестве залога. Это было бы забавно. Что, если они просто оставят меня здесь взаперти и дадут умереть с голоду? Возможно. Я довольно опасен.

_Едва ли. Возможность смерти от голода не подтверждена. Теоретически возможно, но для этого потребуется чрезвычайно много времени._

Сколько конкретно?

_Примерно сто девять тысяч пятьсот дней._

Сколько это будет в годах?

_Около трехсот лет._

Проклятье. Я не хочу сидеть здесь триста лет. Я уже взволнован и болен, хотя прошло всего пара дней. Какие будут приказания?

_Связь с базой в автономном режиме. Параметры миссии остаются в силе до дальнейшего уведомления._

Понятно. Я должен выбраться отсюда, прежде чем смогу убить волка и ведьму, но я уже ослаб и мне больно. Думаешь, это часть их стратегии допроса? Чтобы заставить меня говорить?

_Диверсия наиболее вероятна._

Объясни.

_Стандартный сценарий захвата заложников. Активов, подвергшихся физическому и психологическому дискомфорту в течение длительного периода времени. Враждебный агент берет на себя защитную роль. Уменьшение дискомфорта актива, его защита от надругательств со стороны других противников. Цель: завоевать доверие актива и создать психологическую связь. Используй эту связь для подрыва лояльности активов._

О. Это довольно манипулятивно. Но я думаю, что именно так бы и поступил, если бы ситуация была обратной. Думаешь, они собираются испробовать это на мне?

_Вполне вероятно._

Но… Если я притворюсь, что это сработало, и я сломлен, они могут ослабить мои ограничения. Тогда я получил бы шанс убить волка и ведьму.

_Возможно._

Думаю, я мог бы попробовать. Но сначала кто-нибудь должен прийти и попытаться сломить меня. Держу пари, это будет тот волк. Он все время повторял, что он мой друг и не хочет причинить мне боль. Эй, ошейник, так вот почему волк сказал, что он мой друг?

Ошейник не ответил. Солдат несколько раз повторил вопрос, получив в ответ все то же молчание, поэтому он вернулся к своему занятию — биться головой о металлическую спинку стула и желать, чтобы его кости перестали так сильно болеть.

Через несколько минут он снова услышал шаги в коридоре. Не желая обнадеживать себя, он продолжил биться головой, пока не услышал, как кто-то остановился у двери. Раздался звуковой сигнал, замок открылся, и дверь распахнулась. Это был не волк, а довольно красивый темнокожий молодой человек в какой-то черной военной форме.

Он сделал шаг вперед, придержав дверь одной рукой.

— Эй, ты не хочешь позволить себе чертов отдых?

— Отдых от чего? — поинтересовался солдат.

— От битья. Я все слышу в офисе Службы безопасности, и это сводит меня с ума. Так что, по какой бы причине ты так ни делал, прекрати.

— Извини, — сказал Солдат. — Я не знал, что меня кто-то услышит.

Молодой человек пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ты… ты только что извинился?

— Да.

— Почему?

Солдат склонил голову набок.

— Потому что ты так говоришь, когда побеспокоишь кого-нибудь?

— Угу, — согласился парень, подозрительно прищурившись. — Ладно, просто не делай так больше.

— Хорошо.

Украдкой поглядывая на Солдата, он попятился к двери и с тяжелым стуком захлопнул ее. Солдат слушал, как его сапоги протопали по коридору, пока их звук совсем не стих.

Что ж, отлично. Теперь ему даже биться головой нельзя. Это место — просто отстой.

Прошло минут десять, и солдат снова услышал топот сапог по коридору. Шаги звучали, как у того молодого человека. Клавиатура запищала, замок отключился, и дверь открылась. Да, это снова он. На этот раз он полностью вошел в комнату и остановился, скрестив руки на груди, словно был рассержен.

— Какого черта ты делаешь, мужик? — требовательно спросил он.

Солдат оценил свою текущую деятельность и ничего не обнаружил.

— Ничего.

— Почему?

Солдат моргнул, глядя на него. Ну, задал глупый вопрос…

— Потому что мои руки и ноги привязаны к стулу.

— Я имел в виду, какого хрена ты перестал шуметь?

Солдат нахмурился. Что не так с памятью этого человека? Или это какая-то тактика допроса? Задавать абсурдные очевидные вопросы, чтобы сбить его с толку?

— Ты просил меня остановиться, — объяснил он. — Минут десять назад. Помнишь?

— И ты думаешь, я поверю, что ты бросил это дерьмо только потому, что я тебя попросил?

— Я… да.

Молодой человек нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Да уж, не сомневаюсь. Просто, чтобы я свихнулся, гадая, когда ты снова начнешь биться, да?

Прекрасно, этот человек явно не в себе. Щ.И.Т. должен более тщательно проверять своих агентов на психологическую стабильность

— Не понимаю, почему ты расстроен, — устало сказал солдат. — Ты сказал, что шум тебя беспокоит. Я могу начать снова, если хочешь

— Лучше бы тебе этого не делать, — огрызнулся молодой человек. — Не шути со мной, Граф Доркула. Я могу сделать твое пребывание здесь очень неприятным.

— Граф Доркула, — рассмеялся солдат. — Забавно.

Выражение лица молодого человека меняется от подозрительно хмурого к чему-то, что солдат не смог точно определить.

— Срань господня, — выдохнул он. — Я не знал, что все так плохо. Прости, чувак.

С этой странной фразой он развернулся и снова вышел из комнаты, оставив солдата одного размышлять о том, каким странным человеком он, вероятно, был.

В кабинете охраны он застал Клинта с двумя кружками кофе. Сэм поблагодарил его поцелуем в щеку и, качая головой, упал в кресло.

— В чем дело? — спросил Клинт, заняв свое место. — Все в порядке?

— Я не понимал, как сильно они его поимели, — вздохнул Сэм.

Клинт нахмурился.

— Что случилось?

— Он издавал какой-то глухой звук. Я пошел сказать ему, чтобы он прекратил, и он действительно остановился.

— Не знаю. Это не звучит так…

— Он извинился за беспокойство, детка. _Извинился._  И это даже не самое худшее. Он… он смеялся. Над одной из моих шуток.

— Черт, — пробормотал Клинт, поднимая брови. — Может быть, он иронизировал?

Сэм печально опустил голову.

— Нет. Это было искренне. Как будто его там больше нет.

— Мы вернем его. Стив — самый решительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Он не потеряет любимого человека после того, как снова его нашел.

— Однако решительность не всегда означает успех.

— У меня такое чувство, что так бывает, когда в деле замешан Стив. Кстати говоря, он уже виделся со своим парнем?

— Нет. Ни разу с тех пор, как его привезли. Он говорит, что это плохая идея. И следи за своим языком. Мы даже не знаем, как они относятся друг к другу.

— Ладно. Конечно, детка, — рассмеялся Клинт. — Потому что я не знаю, как выглядят влюбленные люди.

— Так или иначе, держи это при себе. Стив ничего не сказал, так что это не наше дело.

— Что мне, шесть лет? Конечно, я никому не скажу.

— Эй, тебе никто ничего не говорил о том, что его нужно покормить? Он выглядит бледным и слабым.

— Нет, мне никто ничего не говорил. Я думал, ты знаешь.

— Нет. Я позвоню насчет этого.

Клинт усмехнулся.

— О, мне нравится, как ты заботишься о своем кровожадном друге-вампире.

— Я забочусь о гуманном обращении с заключенными, — ответил Сэм, поднимая трубку. — Мы не плохие парни. Мы не морим людей голодом. Даже кровожадных вампиров.

***

Солдат спал уже несколько часов, когда ошейник внезапно разбудил его, предупредив, что дверь его камеры открылась. Он открыл глаза и, моргнув, оглядел толпу людей, входящих один за другим.

Один из них — уже знакомый молодой человек, блондин в похожих черных боевых костюмах и приятный мужчина с редеющими волосами, одетый в серый деловой костюм. Остальные — медицинский персонал в белых халатах, несущий различное оборудование.

Человек с приятным лицом представился как агент Коулсон, молодого человека он представил как Сокола, а блондина — как Соколиного глаза. Солдат кивнул им, с любопытством наблюдая, как медики устанавливали справа от него капельницу, вешали на нее полный пакет крови, разворачивали трубки и прочее. Тогда ему пришло в голову, что они, должно быть, намеревались прикрепить капельницу к его телу.

— Мэм, — сказал он доктору, которая, кажется, была здесь главной. — Вы не сможете это сделать.

— Простите? — нахмурилась она.

— Вы собираетесь дать мне кровь внутривенно? Не сможете. Ваши иглы не проткнут мою кожу.

— У нас в штате есть вампиры, — заметила она. — Эти иглы сделаны специально для вашего вида.

— У вас в штабе нет таких, как я, — терпеливо ответил Солдат. — Вы только зря потеряете время.

Доктор повернулась к приятному лысеющему мужчине по имени агент Коулсон.

— Что прикажете нам сделать, сэр?

Агент Коулсон посмотрел на доктора, затем снова на Солдата.

— Вы не возражаете, если мы попробуем? Для науки?

— Попробуйте, — пожал плечами Солдат.

Он улыбнулся про себя, когда другой медик — флеботомист, как сообщил ему ошейник, — протерла кожу едко пахнущим спиртом, нашла вену и попыталась сделать укол. Она надавила на шелковисто-белую кожу, но игла не проникла внутрь. Она посмотрела на него, потом на доктора, и попыталась снова. Не повезло. Она покачала головой и сделала третью попытку. На этот раз она давила на иглу со все возрастающей решимостью до тех пор, пока игла не отломалась и не упала на бетонный пол в другом конце комнаты.

— Ну, теперь мы знаем, — рассмеялся агент Колсон. — Полагаю, мы не сможем кормить тебя таким образом. Это полный провал.

— Я пытался вам объяснить, — сказал Солдат.

— Это им за то, что не слушали, — вставил Сокол, молодой человек, с которым они встречались раньше. — Что нам теперь делать, Коулсон? Мы должны как-то его накормить.

— Мы могли бы послать к нему агентов, которые неправильно заполняют отчеты о расходах, — задумчиво сказал агент Коулсон. — Что? Это была шутка. Думаю, он мог бы пить прямо из пакета. Если, конечно, кто-то захочет его удерживать.

— Только не это, — хором ответил Сокол и Соколиный глаз.

— Никому ничего не надо делать, — согласился солдат. — Я ни за что не стану пить холодную кровь из пластикового пакета.

— Ну же, парень, — настаивал Сокол. — Мы не можем позволить тебе голодать.

— Сэр, если интубация не требуется, я бы хотела убрать свой персонал подальше от вампира, — заметила доктор агенту Коулсону. — Мы… э-э… оставим кровь вам, ребята. На всякий случай.

— Можете идти, доктор Чо, — кивнул агент Коулсон. — Спасибо, что пришли.

Медики упаковали свое оборудование и ушли, оставив небольшой синий холодильник с несколькими полными капельницами для внутривенного вливания. При виде их желудок солдата заурчал, и он отвернулся.

— Эй, мы же не пытаемся тебя подставить, — ободряюще сказал Сокол. — Это хорошая кровь. Будь хорошим кровососом и возьми ее.

Солдат не поднял глаз от пола.

— Нет.

— Держу пари, ты выпьешь.

— Держу пари, что нет.

Сокол потянулся за капельницей.

— Спорим, я смогу тебя заставить.

— Бьюсь об заклад, что тебя могут укусить, придурок, — заметил Соколиный глаз, схватив его за руку. — Ты не можешь заставить его пить. Надо придумать что-нибудь другое.

Сокол поднял бровь.

— Возможно, у меня уже есть идея. Коулсон, не могли бы вы пройти с нами в офис охраны на минутку?

— Следую прямо за вами, — сказал агент Коулсон, опускаясь на колени, чтобы закрыть холодильник, пока они открывали дверь.

— Очень мило с вашей стороны, ребята, что вы попытались накормить меня, — вставил Солдат. — Жаль, что ничего не вышло.

Сокол и Соколиный Глаз обернулись и посмотрели на него.

Он перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Что?

— Ничего. Совсем ничего, — ответил Сокол.

— Ты ведешь себя вежливо. Что совершенно нормально, — добавил Соколиный Глаз.

— Да. Нормально. До скорого.

Солдат посмотрел на агента Коулсона, когда эти двое поспешили к двери.

— Они всегда такие?

— Почти, — улыбнулся Коулсон. — Уверен, они скоро вернутся. Справедливое замечание.

Когда они все ушли, взгляд Солдата помрачнел. Это было грубо. Ему пришло в голову, что он понятия не имел, откуда ему было известно, какова на вкус холодная внутривенная кровь, но он определенно это знал. Она на вкус такая, словно кто-то пытался химически синтезировать мочу. Он скорее согласится умереть от голода. Теперь он должен сидеть в этой комнате, зная, что часть этой отвратительной мерзости скрывалась там в пластиковых пакетах. Наверное, лежала на льду. Он вздрогнул и закрыл глаза.

Он не знал точно, когда провалился в сон, но постепенно понял, что ему что-то снится. Он видел себя самого, идущего ночью по старому стальному мосту. Он взглянул на свое тело. На нем были довольно устаревшие серые брюки и белая рубашка на пуговицах.

Со смутным чувством дезориентации он понял, что его левая рука из плоти и крови, а не из металла, и что он щелкал зажигалкой, лежащей в кармане. Провел языком по клыкам. Охота. Но когда? Где? Он не знал этого места и был уверен, что ему никогда не давали такой одежды.

Он услышал странный скрежещущий звук позади себя и обернулся. Пока он это поворачивался, мост деформировался и скрутился в массивный клубок перемещающихся форм и тусклых, мутных цветов. Затем внезапно он резко проснулся, получив еще одно предупреждение от ошейника о том, что кто-то приближается.

Он сонно открыл глаза и обнаружил, что не может сфокусироваться на человеке, входящем в камеру. Должно быть, прошли часы или дни с тех пор, как Соколиный Глаз, Сокол и агент Коулсон ушли. Жажда крови была настолько сильна, что он едва мог пошевелить головой, не чувствуя, как по всему телу пробегает болезненная дрожь.

Он присмотрелся к кляксе в форме человека.

— Я не… пью внутривенную кровь. Отвалите.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя заставлять, — ответила клякса.

Волосы на затылке Солдата встали дыбом. Это голос волка. Он здесь, в комнате, идиот! Что ж. За исключением того, что Солдат не мог сделать с ним ничего, что должен был, возможно, это было не так уж и глупо. И все же…

— Что тебе нужно, волк? — слабым голосом спросил Солдат. — Я все равно… убью тебя.

— Да, ты все время это повторяешь, — ответила волчья клякса. — Но как ты собираешься это сделать, если моришь себя голодом?

— Я не сам себя морю голодом, это всё они, — пробормотал солдат. — Я не стану пить бычью мочу. Лучше я умру. Вернусь и… буду преследовать тебя. Мой призрак заколет тебя, тупой волк.

— Твой призрак, да? — рассмеялась волчья клякса. — Ты действительно сходишь с ума. И с чего вдруг ты смеешься над шутками Сэма? Он был потрясен.

— Я не знаю, кто такой Сэм, — пробормотал Солдат. — Я из _него_  душу вытрясу. Я… я застрял здесь. Я не могу пошевелиться… Черт, я в кресле. Я забыл. Глупый волк. Это все твоя вина. И эта тупая ведьма. Я ненавижу ее и ее глупое плаксивое лицо.

Он почувствовал большую волчью руку на своем плече. Тепло волка на ледяной коже вызвало дрожь по всему телу. Глаза Солдата закрылись. Он с усилием заставил их открыться, глядя в глупое, красивое лицо волка.

— Почему… почему ты прикасаешься ко мне?

— Я помогу тебе, Бак. Я знаю, что ты не будешь пить концентрированную кровь, но я не позволю тебе голодать. Однако тебе это не понравится.

— Ты даже не знаешь, что мне нравится, — проворчал Солдат, пытаясь стряхнуть его руку. — Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

—  Чертовски плохо, — категорично заявил волк. — Я дам тебе немного своей крови.

Солдат моргнул, пьяно покачивая головой.

— Нет, ты не глупый… волчий зад. Мои клыки даже не пройдут сквозь твою тупую волчью шкуру.

Глаза волка начали светиться янтарно-золотым светом, ярким даже в флуоресцентном свете комнаты. Он поднес запястье ко рту и обнажил клыки. Сердце солдата сжалось, а тело напряглось, как натянутый лук.

— Нет, — хотел прорычать он, но получилось больше похоже на мольбу. — Нет. Я не буду пить волчью кровь. Ты не можешь…

Окровавленное запястье волка крепко прижалось к губам. Горькая, ароматная жидкость попала ему на язык. На вкус как реактивное топливо, которое горело и было полно лезвий. Он давился и боролся, но волк схватил его за шею другой рукой, а Солдат был слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться.

Кровь заливала его горло, жгучая и обжигающая и… и… на самом деле, как только ядерный адский огонь смерти исчез, было не так уж и плохо. Он уже чувствовал, как она растекается по венам, согревая и успокаивая ноющие мышцы. Волк отстранился, когда вампир сделал всего пару глотков, и отпустил его шею.

Солдат откинул голову назад и ударился о спинку металлического стула. Он легкомысленно рассмеялся. Сокол будет в бешенстве. Он так ненавидит этот звук. Может, он снова придет сюда возмущаться и снова назовет его графом Доркулой. Это будет забавно. Черт. Что это за вонь? Это так восхитительно, черт побери. Ошейник, что это?

Ошейник не обратил на него внимания. Типично. В последнее время эта штука часто была <i>не в настроении</i>.

— Волк, — позвал он. — Эй, волк. Что это за запах?

— Это я, — ответил Волк. — Я пахну по-другому, когда в тебе течет волчья кровь.

Солдат поднял голову и снова посмотрел на него. Господи Иисусе, этот волк горяч. Он всегда такой горячий? Очевидно, да. Солдат просто не хотел признаваться в этом раньше, потому что он был целью. Жаль, что он застрял в этом кресле. Они могли бы порвать одежду друг друга в клочья и трахнуться на полу, как животные. Подожди, что? Нет. Никакого секса. Он должен убить этого парня.

— Мне жаль, что я должен убить тебя, волк, — торжественно произнес он. — Ты кажешься хорошим. И ты хорошо пахнешь. И ты чертовски сексуальный.

— Мне жаль, что ты заперт здесь, — сказал волк, и это прозвучало так, будто он действительно так думал. — Ненавижу это. Я ненавижу то, что они сделали с тобой. Но ты сильный и опасный, и если мы тебя отпустим, ты убьешь много людей.

— Благодарю тебя, волк, — Солдат скривил губы в улыбке. — Я сильный и опасный, и я убью много людей. Ты такой… я же говорил, ты такой милый.

— Постарайся немного поспать, ладно? — вздохнул волк, снова похлопав его по плечу. — Сэм и Клинт скоро вернутся и проведают тебя.

— Ладно, пока, волк, — сонно пробормотал Солдат, уже наполовину заснув. — Спасибо за… волка.…

Волк еще мгновение смотрел на спящего Солдата, затем нехотя повернулся и вышел из комнаты, придержав дверь, чтобы убедиться, что она тихо закрылась за ним.


	12. Chapter 12

Он снова стоял на старом стальном мосту, странно одетый, и щелкал зажигалкой. Провел языком по краю зубов, чувствуя острые кончики клыков. Странный скрежещущий звук раздался чуть позади него. Он обернулся, и мост, как и прежде, превратился в серый бессмысленный клубок.

На этот раз он сопротивлялся. Сосредоточил свой разум. Надавил на свое восприятие, пока оно не сгладилось и не перестроилось обратно в мост. Там кто-то стоял. Он видел светлый затылок. Ребенок. Тощий малыш в мешковатых брюках и рубашке, которая была ему великовата. Это он издавал тот грубый звук. С ним что-то не так?

Внезапно ребенок согнулся пополам и упал с моста. Солдат резко проснулся, охваченный жгучей болью, которая пронзала его голову и ослепляла. Он выгнул спину на стуле, простонав сквозь зубы, пытаясь освободиться от ремней, пока его тело корчилось в агонии. Он хотел умереть. Почему они не дают ему умереть?

Затем так же внезапно боль исчезла, оставив его мокрым от пота и тяжело дышащим, ошеломленно оглядывающим комнату. Ошейник, что это было? Что я сделал?

Ошейник не ответил. Это было его наказанием — не объяснять что-то постоянно, но обычно он мог догадаться о причине. Но на этот раз он понятия не имел. Ему просто приснился какой-то дурацкий сон, с чего бы ошейнику беспокоиться об этом?

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался Сокол.

— Эй, парень, ты в порядке? Что случилось?

— Это просто… боль, — пропыхтел солдат, все еще пытаясь сделать глоток воздуха, который ему не был нужен, но за который его тело инстинктивно боролось, когда он находился под физическим напряжением. — Мне снился сон… потом пришла боль.

— Что тебе снилось?

— Не хочу говорить об этом.

— Все в порядке, это и не обязательно говорить. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Мне нужно выбраться отсюда. Убить волка и ведьму. Завершить мою миссию.

— Что-нибудь, кроме этого?

Солдат покачал головой, потом опустил ее, и длинные волосы упали ему на лицо. Через мгновение розовая капля упала на его белую футболку, потом еще одна.

— Да ладно тебе, приятель, — сказал Сокол, осторожно подходя ближе. — Не делай этого. Ты будешь в порядке.

— Чем я заслужил это, Сокол? — умоляюще спросил Солдат. — Все причиняют мне боль, запирают и все время говорят, что мне делать. Я всегда в беде, меня наказывают, и я никогда не понимаю, что сделал не так.

— Мы держим тебя здесь не в наказание, Уинтер, — сочувственно произнес Сокол. — Ты должен оставаться здесь потому, что иначе убьешь людей, если мы тебя выпустим. Мы знаем, что ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, но мы также не можем позволить невинным людям умереть.

— А если я пообещаю, что не буду никого убивать? — Солдат шмыгнул носом. — Вы позволите мне немного пройтись и осмотреться? Эти стены такие скучные, и я не могу пошевелить руками и ногами, а наручники причиняют боль. Кажется… Кажется, я схожу с ума.

— Мне очень жаль. Но это не от меня зависит.

— Это зависит от волка?

— Не совсем, но послушай. Я действительно думаю, что это довольно жестоко оставлять тебя привязанным круглые сутки. Я поговорю с кем-нибудь. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы как-нибудь дать тебе немного размяться, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Солдат, сморгнув слезы. — Спасибо, Сокол. Ты добрый человек.

— Ну, я наполовину ангел, — ухмыльнулся Сокол. — Ничего не могу поделать.

Солдат посмотрел на него.

— Ты наполовину ангел? Как на картинах в церквях?

— Ну, вроде того. Ты что-нибудь знаешь о Нефилимах?

— Нет.

— Ну, давным-давно, в старые добрые времена, еще до еврейских патриархов, существовали ангелы, которые обнаружили, что женщины на Земле чертовски красивы, и решили спуститься с небес. У них были земные жены и дети, и эта гибридная раса — мои предки. Нас зовут Элиуд. Но нас осталось не так уж много.

— А как же твои родители?

— Моя мама была человеком. Мой отец ушел на какую-то священную войну, когда она была беременна, и не вернулся, так что я никогда его не знал. Вообще-то, я никогда не встречал никого, похожего на меня.

— Мне жаль, Сокол. Это звучит очень одиноко.

— Нет, все нормально. Мне нравится быть уникальным, понимаешь? — пожал плечами Сокол. — Кроме того, у меня есть муж и друзья. Я вроде как создал свою собственную семью.

— У тебя есть муж?

— Соколиный Глаз. Горячий блондин, который не Стив.

— О. Мне нравится Соколиный Глаз. Он и ко мне хорошо относится. Вы все такие. — Солдат задумчиво посмотрел в сторону, потом снова на него. — Почему вы все такие милые? Я все время говорю, что убью тебя, но ты приходишь и говоришь со мной, и пытаешься накормить меня, и не бьешь меня. Я не понимаю.

— Потому что ты не виноват, что хочешь нас убить. Кто-то заставил тебя желать этого. Ты неплохой парень, Уинтер. Ты просто хочешь думать иначе.

— Но тем не менее. Даже если я никого из вас не убивал, я все равно вампир. Мы — зло.

— Ах вот как? Кто тебе это сказал?

— Я не… знаю. Я знаю, что мы убиваем людей ради еды. Это и есть настоящее зло.

— Львы и тигры тоже. Думаешь, они злые?

— Нет. Но они животные. Животные невинны.

— Ты думаешь, Стив — зло?

— Нет.

— Стив — оборотень, чувак. Они тоже убивают и едят людей. Но Стив хороший парень. Лучший парень на свете, насколько я могу судить. Так почему ты не можешь быть вампиром и хорошим парнем?

— Я… я не хочу. Быть хорошим — это скучно и глупо, и существуют различные запутанные правила. Я бы просто случайно нарушал правила и постоянно попадал в неприятности.

— Похоже, у тебя все время неприятности. Быть хорошим не может быть настолько хуже.

Растерянное выражение лица Солдата внезапно сменилось на хмурое.

— О. Ты пытаешься подчинить меня.

— Подчинить тебя? Что это вообще значит?

— Ты такой милый для того, чтобы я начал считать тебя своим другом и захотел быть на твоей стороне.

— Ну, я бы хотел, чтобы ты был на нашей стороне, но я не пытаюсь манипулировать тобой. Я просто обращаюсь с тобой по-человечески.

— Ты так говоришь, но все равно не признался бы, что делаешь это. Ты бы солгал об этом.

— Думаешь, я тебе вру?

— Нет, — вздохнул Солдат. — От тебя не пахнет ложью. Ты пахнешь, как… птица.

— Да, ты это уже говорил, — рассмеялся Сокол. — Пойду, попытаюсь урвать для тебя немного времени для отдыха, хорошо? О, и я принес тебе вот это. Не бог весть что, но, может быть, это отвлечет тебя от битья головой по стулу.

Он порылся в кармане брюк и достал пушистый неоново-зеленый теннисный мяч, который вложил в правую руку Солдата. По какой-то причине это показалось Солдату самым добрым жестом, какой один человек может сделать другому. Принести ему лучший мяч в мире. Его горло сжалось от волнения, и он крепко сжал мяч в руке, наблюдая, как Сокол уходит. Ему меньше всего хотелось убить его.

***

Солдат уронил мяч и смотрел, как он катится по полу, когда дверь снова открылась. Он не удивился, увидев волка. Он слышал, как тот вышел из лифта в пятидесяти метрах дальше по коридору. Вскоре после этого он почувствовал его запах. Его чувства обычно не работали таким образом, но волчья кровь еще не выветрилась, и все ощущалось намного острее.

Он оглядел волка с ног до головы, когда тот вошел. Он был одет в черную рубашку и боевой жилет, черные брюки и ботинки, в отличие от обычной для него синей футболки и джинсов, и держал в руке черную спортивную сумку. Он резко остановился и смотрел, как мяч покатился обратно к Солдату, затем прыгнул в его металлическую руку.

— Вау, это действительно круто, — рассмеялся он. — Я не знал, что ты так умеешь.

— Я тоже, — ответил Солдат. — Я уронил мяч. Очень хотел его вернуть, и он вернулся ко мне. С тех пор практикуюсь в этом.

Сказав это, он раскрыл ладонь. Мяч поднялся в воздух и скользнул к волку, который поймал и рассматривал его, как будто таким образом хотел раскрыть секрет левитации.

— Это то, что делает твоя металлическая рука?

— Что случилось? — спросил Солдат, проигнорировав вопрос. — Почему ты так одет?

— Я слышал, ты хочешь выбраться из клетки, так что у меня хорошие новости, — ответил волк. — Мы отвезем тебя домой.

Солдат посмотрел на него.

— Ты… сделаешь что?

— Мы доставим тебя в штаб-квартиру Гидры. — Он бросил сумку на пол. — Это твоя одежда и доспехи. Одевайся. Я вернусь через пятнадцать минут.

— И как мне одеваться, волк? Я не могу двигаться.

— Я расстегну наручники после того, как выйду.

Зеленые глаза Солдата опасно сузились.

— Как только ты освободишь меня от этих оков, я вышибу дверь и убью любого, кто попадется мне на пути из этого здания.

— Почему? — спросил волк, вскинув руки. — Зачем тебе это делать, если мы собираемся отвезти тебя именно туда, куда ты хочешь?

— Потому что, если ты везешь меня туда, у тебя есть какой-то план, который мне не понравится и в котором я не хочу участвовать. Я не дурак, волк.

— Пожалуйста, просто начни сотрудничать, Бак, — вздохнул волк. — Я не хочу все усложнять.

Солдат с вызовом посмотрел на него.

— Ладно. Тогда прости меня за это. — С этими словами волк вытащил из кармана что-то похожее на очень маленькую ручную гранату.

Солдат посмотрел на него, потом снова на волка. Он хочет их взорвать? В этом не было никакого смысла. Солдат тупо смотрел, как волк выдернул чеку и бросил гранату на пол.

Ничего не произошло.

Затем раздался тихий шипящий звук, и он внезапно понял. Вербена и можжевельник. Яд. Из горлышка этой маленькой гранаты задымился ядовитый газ. Глаза вампира жгло, он начал задыхаться, и его вырвало, когда воздух вокруг него заволокло дымом.

Через мгновение шипение прекратилось, и дым начал быстро рассеиваться. Яд впитался в его кожу, не настолько, чтобы нанести серьезный вред, но достаточно, чтобы у него закружилась голова и заболел живот, и — что более важно — он ослаб, как котенок.

Волк открыл дверь и нажал несколько кнопок на клавиатуре снаружи, чтобы отстегнуть ремни, затем подошел и поднял его на ноги. Солдат бессильно ударил его правой рукой, но металлическая рука была слишком тяжелой, и он пошатнулся, качнувшись влево.

Волк обнял его за талию, чтобы он не упал.

— Ты только поранишься. Не двигайся и позволь мне помочь тебе переодеться.

— Ни за что… грязный волк, — пробормотал Солдат. — Ты просто… хочешь увидеть меня раздетым.

— Если бы я хотел увидеть тебя раздетым, я бы сделал это, не отравляя тебя газом, — усмехнулся волк. — Давай. Поднимай руки.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Солдат, когда с него стянули через голову белую футболку. — Все равно мне не нравилась эта дурацкая футболка.

Волк так же спустил с него оранжевые тюремные штаны и позволил им упасть на пол, затем придержал его за руки, пока Солдат неуверенно выходил из них.

— И эти дурацкие штаны я тоже ненавижу, — проворчал он. — И тебя я ненавижу, тупой волк. Со всеми твоими… мускулами и сексуальным волчьим запахом. Хотел бы я укусить тебя.

— Не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся волк. — Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести и оденешься без суеты, я дам тебе еще немного своей крови, прежде чем мы уйдем, хорошо?

— Я не хочу твоей вульгарной волчьей крови, вульгарный волк. На вкус как жжение. Как… горячие конфеты. Кор… кор… коричные конфеты. Но только в огне.

— Знаешь, ты очень милый, когда тебя травят, — усмехнулся волк, помогая ему надеть черные брюки.

— Я всегда милый, — возмутился Солдат, потеряв равновесие и едва не упав.

Волк поймал его и усадил на край металлического стула.

— Ты всегда такой милый. Жаль, что ты хочешь убить меня, да? Подними руки.

Солдат позволил натянуть на себя черную теплую майку и откинулся на спинку стула. Волк опустился на колени, натянул носки и ботинки и умудрился зашнуровать их, несмотря на то, что солдат дергался и пинался. Наконец, он достал из сумки кожаный нагрудник и снова поднял Солдата, чтобы надеть его.

— Все готово, — сказал он. — Это было не так уж и плохо.

— Да, — надул губы Солдат. — У меня болит голова, меня тошнит, и я все ненавижу.

— Через минуту тебе станет лучше. Одна последняя вещь. — Прежде чем Солдат понял, что происходит, на его запястьях защелкнулись тяжелые наручники из какого-то неизвестного ему металла. — Извини за это. Это всего лишь предосторожность.

Солдат хотел было ответить, но волк уже укусил себя за запястье и прижал его ко рту вампира. Тот сначала давился острой на вкус жидкостью, но в этот раз не сопротивлялся. Он уже не обращал на это внимания.

Он подумал, что мог бы даже научиться наслаждаться интенсивным и ароматным жаром, который обжигал горло и согревал живот, как крепкий напиток. Но будь он проклят, если волк узнает об этом.

Как бы то ни было, туман и тошнота от яда рассеялись почти мгновенно, и он почувствовал, как сила, подобно электрическому току, возвращается в его конечности.

— Лучше? — спросил волк, глядя ему в лицо своими глупыми ярко-голубыми глазами.

— Да, — печально ответил Солдат. — Пойдем.

***

— Я хочу официально заявить, что иду с вами не по своей воле, — заявил Солдат, когда его вывели на крышу навстречу собравшейся команде.

— Мы знаем, Бак, — сказал Стив, похлопав его по плечу. — Ты ведь на самом деле в наручниках.

— Прекрасно, что знаете. Потому что из-за этого у меня будут большие неприятности. И я надеюсь, вы все понимаете, что если я освобожусь, то попытаюсь убить вас. Ничего личного.

— Мы понимаем, — весело ответил Клинт.

— Да, это круто, — согласился Сэм.

— Кроме тебя, ведьма, — добавил Солдат, подумав. — Это будет личное.

Ведьма закатила глаза.

— Ты чертов избалованный ребенок, Солдат. Я сделала это, чтобы спасти нас.

— Меня не нужно было спасать. Я был в порядке. Теперь я в наручниках и не могу никого убить. У меня даже нет оружия, что для тебя большая удача, потому что…

— Боже мой, заткнись! — воскликнула она. — Стив, мы можем надеть на него намордник?

— Моя маска не помешает мне говорить, ведьма, — ответил Солдат и повернулся к Стиву. — Но да, тебе лучше надеть его. Я могу покусать людей.

Стив не смог сдержать улыбку, надевая на Солдата черную, похожую на морду, маску. Он знал, что его друг опасен и жесток в таком состоянии, но его природная мягкость и наивность так милы, что можно было легко забыть, что Зимний Солдат — один из самых смертоносных массовых убийц в истории.

После этого ударная группа в сопровождении директора Фьюри, который пришел проводить их, направилась через крышу к вертолетной площадке, где их ждал Квинджет, чтобы доставить в секретную штаб-квартиру Гидры. Если только ведьма права относительно местоположения и если ей можно доверять, конечно.

Они почти достигли вертолетной площадки, когда Стив и Солдат остановились и повернулись на запад, откуда их звериный слух уловил странный, высокий звук. Это было похоже на вой реактивного двигателя, но намного тише, и казалось, что он быстро приближался.

— О, черт возьми, — прошипела Таша, когда тоже услышала этот звук. — Ваши ребята должны были держать его подальше от меня, Фьюри. Это было частью сделки. Как он узнал, что я здесь?

— Не смотри на меня, — пожал плечами директор Фьюри. — Я даже не знаю, как он нашел это место. Оно сокрыто кучей чар.

Остальные с любопытством наблюдали, как нечто похожее на красно-золотого робота приземлилось на крыше в нескольких метрах от них. Таша подошла и стала лицом к нему, уперев руки в бока.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — с вызовом спросила она. — Как ты меня нашел?

Передняя пластина лица робота внезапно поднялась и исчезла, показав человека внутри. Видимо, это были какие-то доспехи.

— И как я тебя нашел! — воскликнул мужчина, подняв руки в красно-золотых перчатках. — Зачем ты пряталась, Наташа?

Стив посмотрел на Солдата.

— Наташа?

Солдат сделал жест «Я не знаю» руками в наручниках.

— Таша — это краткое от «Наташа», — прошептал Клинт.

— Я не пряталась, — возразила Таша человеку в доспехах. — Я пыталась сделать свое дело так, чтобы ты хоть раз не вмешивался!

— Двадцать лет? — протянул он с сомнением. — Я думаю, что это нечто большее, чем «хоть раз». Я так волновался за тебя!

— Боже мой, ты всегда меня так подавляешь! И ты ставишь меня в неловкое положение перед моими коллегами. Убирайся отсюда!

— Я не подавляю… Подожди, коллеги? — мужчина сделал паузу и оглянулся на группу, которая неловко помахала руками. — Ты работаешь со Щ.И.Т.ом?

— Да, я работаю со Щ.И.Т.ом. А ты думал, что я здесь делаю?

— Понятия не имею. Я предположил, что ты разыгрываешь их, сеешь хаос или что-то в этом роде. Я не спрашивал, потому что пытался дать тебе пространство и не… зависать, понимаешь?

— Ты буквально парил в воздухе, папа. Я видела, как ты пролетал над зданием на днях. Я надеялась, что это совпадение, но мне следовало бы знать лучше. Ты просто не можешь не лезть в мои дела хотя бы пару гребаных десятилетий, не так ли?

— Эй, следи за своим языком, юная леди, — сказал человек в доспехах с почти успешной попыткой придать себе суровости. — Не заставляй меня звать твою мать.

Таша вскинула голову.

— Посмотрим, не все ли мне равно. Тебе же потом и достанется. Она ведь говорила тебе позволить мне расправить крылья.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, мистер Старк? — поинтересовался директор Фьюри, сделав шаг вперед.

— Нет, нет, — ответил мистер Старк. — Просто небольшое… семейное дело.

Директор Фьюри скрестил руки на груди.

— Мистер Старк, вы находитесь на территории Щ.И.Т.а и обращаетесь к одному из моих агентов. Если у вас нет официальных дел, я попросил бы вас уйти.

— Это займет всего секунду, обещаю, — заверил мистер Старк. — Послушай, Таша, я здесь потому, что… до меня дошли слухи, что ты замешана в чем-то серьезном, и я хочу предложить тебе свою помощь.

— А, слухи, значит? — сказала Таша, недобро прищурившись. — Ты просто случайно услышал сплетню о супер-секретной операции по сарафанному радио.

— Ну… Хорошо.

— Мама! — закричала Таша во всю силу своих легких, заставив всех вздрогнуть.

— Ты не должна так кричать, тыковка. Я уже здесь, — раздался женский голос.

Голос принадлежал высокой, стройной, классически красивой женщине с голубыми глазами и светлыми, медово-рыжими волосами, которая внезапно появилась рядом с Ташей. На ней была сшитая на заказ серая юбка и белая шелковая блузка, но она была босой. Мило улыбнувшись, она помахала рукой группе, которая помахала ей в ответ и стояла, переводя взгляд с одной женщины на другую.

— Это… — начал Стив шепотом.

— Мама Таши, — ответил Сэм тоже шепотом. — Демон хаоса. Типа большого босса.

Стив приподнял брови.

— Поразительно.

— Ну, мам? — спросила Таша, скрестив руки. — Не хочешь объяснить, почему вы с папой шпионили за мной?

— О, дорогая, ты знаешь, как мы беспокоимся о тебе, — сказала женщина, откидывая назад темно-рыжие волосы дочери. — В любом случае, это не _шпионаж_ , это скорее… тайное воспитание.

— Мне пятьсот лет, мама. Мне не нужно воспитание, тайное или нет. И перестань поправлять мне волосы, мне и так нравится.

— Но у тебя такое хорошенькое личико, милая, не надо его прикрывать… Ладно, ладно. Прошу прощения за шпионаж. Но, милая, у нас с твоим отцом нет других детей. Ты всегда будешь нашим ребенком. Мы давно ничего о тебе не слышали, так что, когда я узнала, что ты наконец увлеклась балансом сил в этом мире, я не могла не заинтересоваться.

— Значит, ты берешь трубку и звонишь! Как нормальный родитель! Ты не шпионишь за мной из своих адских врат и не появляешься, когда я на пути к суперважной миссии!

— Вот почему я здесь, куколка, — сказал мистер Старк. — Я хочу помочь тебе с твоей суперважной… штучкой.

— Точно, — кивнула мать Таши. — Мы не знали, что ты работаешь _со_  Щ.И.Т.ом, но это ничего не меняет. Мы хотим поддержать тебя, что бы ты ни делала.

Таша потерла переносицу.

— Ваши парни не поедут со мной на мою миссию.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — рассмеялась ее мать.

— Это было бы смешно, — согласился ее отец.

— Тогда почему вы _здесь_?

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сказал мистер Старк. — Я знал, что ты что-то замышляешь, и подумал, что тебе может понадобиться подкрепление.

— Подкрепление? — переспросила Таша. — Что это значит?

— О, скажи ей, милый, — нетерпеливо сказала мать. — Твой отец собирается одолжить тебе часть своей армии, не правда ли?

— Подожди, армия? — вмешался директор Фьюри. — Хорошо, теперь ты привлек мое внимание.

— У нас нет на это времени, — отрезала Таша. — Мы уходим прямо сейчас.

— Им не нужно время на подготовку, — ответил мистер Старк. — Они не… не живые или что-то в этом роде.

— Что это? — настоял Фьюри.

— Я занимаюсь технологической магией. Они вроде… големов, но сделаны из стали. Они могут летать, стрелять молниями, их нельзя убить. Потому что, опять же, они не живые. И они полностью автоматизированы. Они будут делать все, что нужно моей дочери. Если она их возьмет.

— Ни в коем случае.

— Ну давай не будем спешить, — возразил Фьюри. — Таша, похоже, твои родители хотят послать с тобой боевую силу, которая может дать тебе шанс сбежать, если что-то в твоем идиотском плане пойдет не так. Может, нам стоит взять её.

— Идиотский план? — возмутился Стив. — Это хороший план.

— Это действительно глупый план, — вставил Солдат.

— Ты его даже не знаешь, Бак.

— Мне и не нужно. Я знаю, что это глупо. Вы впятером не сможете в одиночку проникнуть в штаб Гидры.

— Ну, Таша, похоже, ты только что приобрела нескольких солдат, — сказал Фьюри. — Я полагаю, они могут не отставать от Квинджета и не споткнуться о защитные барьеры Гидры?

— Они могут не отставать, — заверил его мистер Старк. — И они полностью невидимы. Их невозможно обнаружить с помощью оберегов, гадания, телепатии.

— Это была моя идея, — просияла мать Таши. — Я добавила тайную функцию скрытности.

— Извините, — вставил Стив, подходя к Таше и ее родителям. — Я не хотел быть невежливым, миссис…

— Пеппер, — представилась мама Таши, протянув руку.

Стив пожал протянутую руку.

— Пеппер. Без обид, мэм, но если вы демон хаоса, зачем вам что-то делать, чтобы помочь Щ.И.Т.у? Они хорошие ребята. Они работают против хаоса.

— О, здесь много хаоса, Капитан Роджерс, — улыбнулась она. — Об этом не беспокойтесь. Кроме того, мой муж и дочь очень привязаны к этому миру. Я бы не хотела, чтобы его уничтожили. Может, я становлюсь мягче, но влюбленность просто… меняет твой взгляд на некоторые вещи. Вы знаете, как это бывает, когда ты влюблен.

Стив покраснел.

— Я… нет, я… я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду.

— Конечно, нет, — подмигнула она. — В любом случае, если Наташа хочет немного изменить баланс в пользу добра, то какой матерью я буду, если не буду делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы поддержать ее?

— Вы правы, что заботитесь о своей семье, мэм. В таком случае, мы благодарны вам за помощь. Вам и мистеру Старку.

— Нет проблем, — дружелюбно ответил мистер Старк. — Эй, это Зимний Солдат? Милая, смотри! Это Зимний Солдат!

— Вижу, — сказала Пеппер. — Как дела, Солдат?

— Думаю, хорошо, — мрачно ответил Солдат. — За исключением того, что они забрали все мое оружие, и у меня будут неприятности, когда я вернусь на Гидру.

— О, я уверена, что у тебя не будет таких неприятностей. Не похоже, что у тебя есть выбор. Помнишь, как мы встретились в Берлине, и ты говорил о мальчике, который…

— Он не помнит, мам, — перебила ее Таша вполголоса. — Гидра испортила ему мозги. Он даже не знает, кто он.

— Это очень плохо, — нахмурилась Пеппер. — Ну, ты выглядишь фантастически, дорогой. Мне нравится твой намордник.

— Спасибо, — ответил Солдат. — Это мешает мне кусать людей, но выглядит круто.

— Ну, что скажешь, лапочка? — спросил Мистер Старк. — Ты возьмешь моих ребят?

Таша обреченно вздохнула.

— Черт, хорошо. Но я их не верну.

— Круто, — просиял мистер Старк. — Они как раз созданы для одноразового использования. Когда ты закончишь с ними, просто отпусти психическую связь, и они превратятся в бесполезный металлолом.

— Где они? Нам нужно идти.

— О, они уже здесь. Я скрыл их, потому что не хотел никого пугать.

Мистер Старк театрально взмахнул рукой, и ударная группа дружно вздрогнула, озираясь по сторонам широко раскрытыми глазами. По всей крыше аккуратными рядами стояли около сотни созданий, похожих на доспехи мистера Старка, только серых, а их глаза и сферы в центре груди светились красным, а не синим, как у него.

— Будь я проклят, — усмехнулся Фьюри. — Думаю, во всех этих слухах о тебе что-то есть, Старк.

Мистер Старк поднял бровь.

— Слухи? Какие слухи?

— Минуточку, Тони, — упрекнула его Пеппер. — Пожелай своей дочери удачи, и тогда твое самолюбие будет удовлетворено.

— Удачи, принцесса! — крикнул мистер Старк Таше, которая уже направлялась к ожидающему Квинджету. — Желаю хорошо провести время!

— Мы так гордимся тобой, малышка! — добавила Пеппер. — Убей побольше… кто бы они ни были!

Остальная часть ударной группы поспешно попрощалась с необычными родителями Таши и поспешила присоединиться к ней на борту. Пеппер и мистер Старк остались на крыше, махая и ободряюще улыбаясь, когда самолет взлетал. Взвод стальных людей поднялся одновременно и летел за ними в идеальном воздушном строю, как стая невероятно огромных и необычайно тяжело бронированных гусей, быстро исчезающих в ночном небе.


	13. Chapter 13

Квинджет содрогнулся, снижаясь со сверхзвуковой скоростью над Баренцевым морем где-то между Финляндией и Россией. Стив удивился бы, проделав путь из Нью-Йорка в шесть тысяч километров менее чем за два часа, но он был слишком сосредоточен на своем друге, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.

Солдат играл с мячом, но лишился этой привилегии после того, как запустил его в голову ведьме, и с тех пор угрюмо сидел, уставившись в пол. Стив хотел бы как-то утешить его, но сомневался, что такой жест будет нормально принят.

— Эй, Ванда, — окликнул Клинт с места пилота. — Ни на GPS, ни на радаре не видно ни одного острова рядом с координатами, которые ты нам дала. Ты уверена, что поняла все правильно?

— Я уверена, — ответила Ванда, указав на точку на экране. — Он здесь. Ваши приборы его не обнаружат, но вы увидите его, когда мы подойдем ближе. Надеюсь, нас не засекут.

— Нас не засекут, — заверила Таша. — Как только мы приземлимся, я пошлю кого-нибудь из ребят отца на разведку. Они могут просканировать крепость и окрестности и сказать, где находятся охрана и патрули. Куда мы хотим проникнуть?

— Некромант находится на нижнем уровне, где раньше были подземелья, — сказала Ванда. — Там есть закрытый коридор и лестница, ведущая к маленькой двери во внешней стене, через которую в прежние времена умерших заключенных выносили в ямы. Мы можем пройти незамеченными прямо в подземелья через этот коридор.

— Разве дверь не будет охраняться? — поинтересовался Стив.

Ванда покачала головой.

— Не сильно. Никто не окажется глуп настолько, чтобы пытаться попасть в подземелье.

— Кроме нас, — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Не всех из нас, — пробормотал Солдат.

— В чем дело, Бак? — спросил Стив, подтолкнув его локтем. — Тебе не хочется домой?

Солдат хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Почему ты продолжаешь меня так называть, волк? Бак — это самец оленя. Я не олень. Я вампир.

— Ты продолжаешь называть меня волком.

— Ты волк.

— Ну, меня зовут Стив, а не волк. И тебя зовут Баки.

— Это идиотское имя, и это не так. Меня зовут Уинтер или Солдат. Даже колдун и демон хаоса знали это.

— Именно. И как они это узнали? Ты встречался с ними раньше?

— Нет.

— Но они помнят тебя. Они знают тебя, а ты их — нет. Так что, возможно, ты не знаешь всего о себе.

Солдат пристально посмотрел на него, потом снова опустил глаза.

— Стив, дай ему передохнуть, — заметила Таша. — К чему враждовать с ним сейчас?

— Он боится, — ответил Солдат. — Я чувствую его запах. Он думает, что со мной что-то не так, и считает, что грубость по какой-то причине поможет мне.

— С тобой что-то не так, Бак, — вздохнул Стив. — Вот почему мы это делаем.

— Я не тот, кто использует фрисби как оружие и превращается в собаку, — возразил Солдат.

— О’кей, вы двое, не заставляйте меня нажать на кнопку «Не разговаривать», — крикнул им в ответ Клинт.

— Смотри, — сказала ведьма, указав на окно кабины. — Вот оно.

—  Сканирую, — ответил Сэм, постучав по экрану. — Да. Я вижу это. Крепость находится на южной оконечности.

— Я отвезу нас на дальнюю сторону острова, и мы сможем пройти пешком через лес, — произнес Клинт. — Всем приготовиться к посадке.

Ванда вернулась на свое место рядом с Ташей и пристегнулась, в то время как Квинджет развернулся на северо-восток и медленно снизился по направлению к маленькому скалистому островку, покрытому лесами. Клинт привел самолет на достаточно большую поляну в лесу и совершил довольно плавную вертикальную посадку.

Они не видели стальных големов, но те летели под плащом-невидимкой, как и самолет. Они подождали, пока Таша проинструктирует нескольких из них для разведки крепости, нескольких — для облета остров по периметру, а остальных — стоять наготове или охранять самолет.

Примерно через двадцать минут разведчики сообщили, что патрули у ворот и на зубчатых стенах почти не вооружены, и что они нашли дверь в северо-восточной стене, где стояли только четыре стражника. Команда высадилась, готовясь к первой попытке нападения на штаб Гидры с тех пор, как Щ.И.Т. начал свое существование. Стив надеялся, что он не приведет их всех к смерти.

— Как ты хочешь это сделать, Кэп? — спросил Клинт, пристегивая лук и колчан.

— Я возьму на себя наблюдение, — ответил Стив. — Сокол, нет необходимости в поддержке с воздуха, так как железные люди Таши прикроют нас, поэтому вы с Соколиным Глазом следите за нашими флангами и тылом. Ванда, Таша, оставайтесь позади меня с Винтером, и следите, чтобы он помалкивал. Нам не зачем оповещать всех присутствующих, что мы идем.

— С удовольствием, Стив, — кивнула Ванда. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и помалкивай, Солдат.

— Ты не можешь указывать мне, что… — начал было Солдат.

Его голос резко оборвался, когда отделившийся от ауры ведьмы красный завиток проскользнул под его маску. Он возмущенно вскинул голову и сердито посмотрел на нее.

— О, это полезно, — заметила Таша. — Хорошая работа, Ванда.

— Спасибо. Я искала повод заткнуть ему рот.

Ванда ласково улыбнулась Солдату.

Он сделал резкий шаг назад, как испуганная лошадь, но больше не смотрел на нее. Он глядел широко раскрытыми глазами на что-то позади нее. Она и Таша обернулись, чтобы проследить за его взглядом, и их челюсти синхронно отвисли.

На том месте, где только что стоял Стив, теперь был бело-золотисто-коричневый волк с ярко-золотыми глазами, только он не был похож ни на один из известных науке видов. Его тело было больше, чем у взрослого льва, и он был почти в человеческий рост, даже стоя на четырех лапах. Он моргнул и склонил массивную голову набок, как дружелюбная собака.

— Стив? — осторожно спросила Ванда дрожащим голосом.

Волк открыл пасть и издал мягкий, мелодичный звук.

— Ой, какой ты милый! Ребята, посмотрите, какой милый волк Стив! — воскликнула Таша. Она протянула руку, и он тут же подбежал и опустил голову, чтобы его почесали за ушами. — У тебя такой мягкий мех! Какой ты хороший, большой мальчик, волк Стив!

Солдат с откровенным отвращением смотрел, как Таша гладила его и обнимала за огромную шею. Волк Стив выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой и энергично завилял хвостом, когда Ванда осторожно погладила его бархатистую морду. Клинт подошел и положил руку ему на бок, затем переместил ее на голову.

— Ух ты, какой он мягкий, — рассмеялся он. — И чертовски огромный. Я думал, оборотни размером с обычных волков.

— Ладно, теперь все занимают свои позиции, — ответил Сэм, сохраняя дистанцию. — Тогда не надо будет больше гладить Стива, пока мы не закончим.

— Ну давай же, малыш, — улыбнулся Клинт. — Он тебя не укусит.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо, мне и здесь хорошо.

— Как хочешь, — пожала плечами Таша, взъерошив шерсть на макушке волка Стива.

Он игриво укусил ее в ответ, затем позволил своему языку счастливо высунуться из уголка рта, когда она почесала его подбородок и снова обняла за шею. Через мгновение он заворчал и повернул морду к крепости.

— Думаю, это значит, что мы начинаем, — заметил Сэм. — Все следуют за волком и держат глаза открытыми.

Волк прыгнул вперед и бесшумно убежал, проносясь между деревьями, словно белая вспышка. Остальные члены команды двинулись в путь так быстро, как только могли, не сходя с общего следа, по мере того как они все более осторожно пробирались через подлесок. Через несколько минут волк рысью вернулся, обошел группу и снова убежал. Он повторил этот процесс еще раз, и когда вернулся в третий раз, он уже был в своей высокой светловолосой человеческой форме. Солдат почувствовал запах крови.

— Я разобрался со стражей у двери, — сказал Стив. — Поторопимся. Мы должны попасть внутрь, пока никто не заметил, что они не выходят на связь.

Группа ускорила шаг, и вскоре они пересекли поляну между густым лесом и высокими каменными стенами крепости Гидры. Возле двери не было ни трупов, ни крови, но Солдат чувствовал запах смерти. Может, этот волк не такой уж послушный и глупый, каким кажется?

Ванда подошла к двери и выпустила из рук красную ауру. Замок открылся, и дверь распахнулась, открывая узкий темный коридор и каменные ступени, ведущие вниз. Группа столпилась внутри, и дверь захлопнулась за ними, погружая помещение в темноту. Стив видел прекрасно, как и Солдат, но остальные остановились, не зная, что делать.

— У меня есть свет, — раздался голос Таши.

Они моргнули, когда вспыхнуло яркое пламя, осветив ее и мерцая на стенах вокруг них. Она пошла вперед, держа на ладони маленький огненный шарик, чтобы осветить путь, за ней гуськом следовали Солдат, потом Ванда, за ними Соколиный Глаз и Сокол, а Стив прикрывал тыл.

Воздух в туннеле был холодным и спертым, их шаги шипели и отдавались эхом, как предупреждающий шепот. Каменный пол, древний и истертый, был покрыт тонким слоем пыли, указывающим на то, что им давно не пользовались. Примерно через сотню метров коридор расширился, и они заметили впереди пару больших деревянных дверей. На них были железные ручки, но двери крепко держались, когда их дернули, словно были заперты с другой стороны.

— Секунду, — сказала Таша, погасив свет.

Какое-то время они стояли в темноте, потом раздался скребущий звук, и дверь со скрипом открылась, впустив в коридор тусклый серый свет. Лицо Таши выглянуло из-за двери слева.

— Там была задвижка в виде бруса на скобах, как в старом замке, — прошептала она. — Кто, черт возьми, сейчас ими пользуется?

— Гидра, наверное, — прошептал в ответ Стив. — Ванда, твоя очередь. Куда мы направляемся сейчас?

— Прямо по этому коридору до конца, — ответила она. — Коридор разветвляется направо и налево, но оба пути выводят в главный зал. Некромант там.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что он сейчас там? — спросил Стив. — Ты что, чувствуешь его?

— Он не может уйти. Ты поймешь, когда увидишь его.

— Хорошо, приготовьтесь. Глаза открыты, рты закрыты, будьте начеку. Мы не знаем, какие трюки этот парень припрятал в рукаве, или что еще может нас ждать. — Стив вытянул руку, и в ней материализовался щит. — Ванда, показывай дорогу.

Ванда вышла вперед и осторожно повела группу, выбрав левый коридор, где старая каменная кладка внезапно уступила место более современным бетонным стенам и полу. По изгибу коридора они вышли к большому квадратному проему без дверей, который вел в просторную мрачную комнату, освещенную несколькими флуоресцентными лампами на высоком потолке.

Стив остановился, моргнув. Там ряды за рядами стояли большие металлические предметы, похожие на книжные шкафы, но с электронными панелями, полными мигающих огней. Вдалеке, в центре комнаты, он увидел что-то похожее на пульт управления полетом, с большим экраном и несколькими клавиатурами.

— Что это? — прошептал он. — Здесь никого нет.

— Некромант, — ответила Ванда. — Это он. Все это.

Как только она это произнесла, экран над панелью управления мигнул, показав неподвижное изображение похожего на гоблина человека в очках с толстыми стеклами.

— А, вы привели Солдата, — раздался гнусавый голос с немецким акцентом. — Как мило с вашей стороны.

— Кто ты? — спросил Стив, войдя в комнату. — Как ты разговариваешь с нами?

— Меня зовут доктор Арним Зола, — ответил голос. — В ваши дни меня чаще всего называют некромантом. Я говорю с вами с помощью аудиосистемы в стенах. Пожалуйста, ничего не трогайте. Вы стоите в моем мозгу.

— Похоже на кучу телефонных коммутаторов, — заметил Стив, подойдя к панели управления в сопровождении Таши, Ванды и Солдата. — Как это может быть твоим мозгом?

— Я перенес свое сознание в эти машины. Так я пережил годы, чтобы продолжить свою работу. Ошейник на солдате — одно из моих творений. Вижу, ведьма освободилась от своего.

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты снял ошейник с нашего друга, — сказал Стив. — Сделаешь это — и мы оставим твой механический мозг нетронутым вместо того, чтобы превратить его в груду металлолома.

—  Боюсь, я не могу этого сделать, Капитан Роджерс, — рассмеялся некромант. — Но наручники на его запястьях — я могу позаботиться о них. Я уже вызвал охрану. Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту.

Послышался треск, сопровождаемый грохотом наручников Солдата по бетону, когда по комнате разнесся грохот тяжелых сапог, бегущих по этажу над ними. Двери вдоль стальных переходов распахнулись как раз в тот момент, когда Стива отбросило назад мощным ударом в грудь.

Он пролетел по меньшей мере десять футов и приземлился на спину, а Солдат набросился на него, словно дикий кот, размахивая металлическим кулаком. Стив блокировал удар щитом и крикнул команде, чтобы они разобрались с охранниками. Таша уже была на мостике, подкидывая людей в воздух над его головой. Он успел увидеть, как Сокол подпрыгнул, чтобы присоединиться к ней, когда Солдат вырвал щит из его руки и отбросил его.

Стив едва избежал металлического кулака, от удара которого потрескался и раскрошился бетон рядом с его головой. Он использовал эту возможность, чтобы нанести Солдату резкий удар в лицо, который сбил с него маску и оглушил достаточно, чтобы Стив смог сбросить его с себя и вскочить на ноги.

В огромном зале царил настоящий хаос. Пулеметный огонь гремел и отдавался эхом, пока охранники продолжали толпиться в дверях, словно черные муравьи. Стрелы вылетали из лука Соколиного Глаза, а Ванда отгоняла пули своей красной аурой. Солдат вытянул руки, и в них появились длинные черные ножи.

— Да ладно, Бак, пожалуйста, — выдохнул Стив. — Мы не обязаны это делать.

— Я же сказал тебе, волк, — прорычал Солдат. — Я должен убить тебя.

— Таша! — крикнула Ванда, перекрывая шум. — Я знаю, как его остановить! Здесь есть источник энергии, но я одна не справлюсь!

— Минутку! — крикнула Таша в ответ, заставив еще двух охранников опрокинуться через перила. — Сокол, Соколиный Глаз, вы можете их задержать?

— Без проблем! — отозвался Сокол. — Делайте свое дело!

Таша исчезла и появилась рядом с Вандой, и они вдвоем скрылись за лесом электронных панелей, в то время как Солдат черным пятном бросился на Стива, кружась и рубя ножами. Стиву удалось отклонить удары и выбить один нож из его руки, но металлическая рука повернулась и вонзила другой глубоко в бок. Кровь пропитала рубашку и потекла по животу, когда Солдат выдернул нож.

Глаза Стива вспыхнули янтарно-золотым огнем, и он обнажил свои длинные клыки.

— Не делай этого, Бак! Я не хочу причинять тебе боль!

Солдат снова нанес удар. Стив уклонился, чтобы избежать клинка, который Солдат подбросил и поймал правой рукой, в то время как нанес сокрушительный хук слева в лицо Стива металлическим кулаком. Стив упал на землю, из глубокой раны под глазом сочилась кровь.

Солдат прыгнул на него и ударил коленом в живот, выбивая воздух из легких. Стив схватил металлическое запястье обеими руками, но нож в правой руке Солдата снова вонзился в него, проскользнув между ребер и пронзив легкое. Стив ослабил хватку на металлической руке, захлебываясь кровью, текущей в глотку.

Солдат откинулся назад и ударил Стива по лицу стальным кулаком, словно кувалдой. Кровь брызнула на бетонный пол. Кулак Солдата отлетел назад и опустился снова, сломав кость, отчего перед глазами Стива все расплылось и почернело. Он в третий раз вскинул руку.

— Не могу… дышать… — слабо прохрипел Стив, между губ у него пузырилась кровь, — Пожалуйста…

Кулак Солдата застыл в воздухе. Он ошеломленно смотрел на избитую морду волка. Что-то происходило. Его разум ломался.

Мир вокруг него внезапно пронесся мимо, словно перемотали пленку на проекторе, и вот он снова шел по мосту. На улице было темно, на нем были старые серые брюки и белая рубашка на пуговицах. Он щелкал зажигалкой в кармане. Провел языком по клыкам в поисках крови.

Он услышал странный скрежещущий звук позади себя и обернулся. Это был мальчишка. Тощий светловолосый парнишка в мешковатых брюках и рубашке, которая ему великовата. Это он издавал этот звук. С ним было что-то не так? Внезапно парень согнулся пополам и упал с моста. Какого черта?

Баки услышал приглушенный всплеск, когда маленькое тело упало в воду далеко внизу. Он не думал о том, что делает, пока не нырнул с головой в глубокую черную реку. Он не видел мальчишку в этой темной мути, но слышал, как бьется его сердце, пока его тащило вниз по течению.

Не прошло и минуты, как он подплыл к нему и схватил костлявое тельце. Черт возьми, кто заморил этого паренька голодом? Он вцепился в него одной рукой, разрезая воду, как нож, и выскочил на берег, где опустил мокрый куль с одеждой на землю и встал над ним на колени.

Черт возьми, он не дышал. Ну ладно. Он приоткрыл пареньку рот и накрыл его своим, вдыхая воздух в легкие и накачивая их, как кузнечные мехи. Давай, приятель, дыши. Я запрещаю тебе умирать. Это отвратительно, и я не собираюсь тратить кучу сил на то, чтобы избавиться от трупа десятилетнего ребенка. После напряженной минуты малыш закашлялся и сердце забилось. Спасибо, вашу мать…

— Эй, ты в порядке, — улыбнулся Баки. — Ты не умрешь.

Но малыш был пепельно-белым и продолжал сжимать свою птичью грудь.

— Не могу… дышать… пожалуйста.

Проклятье. Он не мог дышать, потому что с ним было что-то не так. Его легкие все еще издавали этот ужасный свистящий звук, а сердце билось с бешеной скоростью. Ему нужно было успокоиться или он действительно умрет.

— Я держу тебя, приятель. Иди сюда, — успокаивал Баки мальчика, обняв. — Я буду дышать с тобой, хорошо?

Малыш был смущен и напуган. Сначала он сопротивлялся, но был до смешного слаб, даже по сравнению с обычным человеком, не говоря уже о стальном демоне, только носившем человеческое лицо. Баки крепко прижал к себе хрупкую маленькую грудь и начал медленно, глубоко дышать.

— Повторяй за мной. Вдох… выдох, — говорил он. — Молодец. И еще раз. Вдох-выдох. Все будет хорошо, малыш. Вдох-выдох.

Он продолжал это делать, пока не почувствовал, что грудь ребенка начала подниматься и опускаться более-менее регулярно. Тот все еще дрожал как осиновый лист, и его легкие звучали не так хорошо, как хотелось бы Баки, но он догадался, что это обычный способ дыхания ребенка. Должно быть, у него одно из этих заболеваний легких. Скорее всего это была… астма.

Малыш внезапно вырвался, упав на четвереньки, и его вырвало водой на грязную землю. Баки скривился от отвращения, но паренек был напуган, ему было больно, а он был всего лишь ребенком. Когда его наконец вытошнило и он начал всхлипывать, Баки вытер ему лицо своим носовым платком (который тут же выбросил, как безнадежно испорченный) и спросил, где он живет. Парень умудрился выдавить адрес всего в паре кварталов от моста.

Он не забеспокоился, когда Баки поднял его на руки. Он просто обхватил его шею тонкими дрожащими ручонками и опустил голову на плечо. Баки надеялся, что он не заметит, какая у него холодная кожа. Если да, то он может просто сказать, что это от погружения в реку. Он гладил мокрую белокурую голову и говорил все, что приходило ему в голову, пока нес паренька домой.

Мать ребенка выглядела очень обеспокоенной, но тем не менее симпатичной женщиной. Худой, как и её ребенок, и с добрым лицом. Честным и хорошим. Их крохотная, обшарпанная квартирка выглядела безупречной, и он видел все хитроумные способы, которыми женщина пыталась сделать ее веселой и уютной, несмотря на очевидную бедность.

На полке стояла фотография в рамке — красивый блондин в военной форме, рядом стояли свеча и сухие цветы. Значит, это отец, и он был мертв. Печально. Мать продолжала благодарить Баки и пыталась отдать ему все деньги из своего маленького кошелька.

— Простите, мэм, я не могу их принять, — сказал Баки, сверкая улыбкой кинозвезды. — Вы только проследите, чтобы мальчик пока не плавал. Спокойной ночи. Увидимся, приятель.

Он снова погладил белокурую головку ребенка и ушел, а мать махала ему вслед и выкрикивала еще больше благодарностей. Бедная мама. Ни денег, ни мужчины в доме, чтобы позаботиться о них. Какой хреновый образ жизни. Но, по крайней мере, ее мальчик жив.

Эти большие ярко-голубые глаза преследовали Баки, пока он спал. Они остались, когда он проснулся. Горели в его сознании, глядя на него, будто он какой-то ангел, а не чертов хладнокровный хищник. Они едва не вырвали ему сердце, когда он охотился той ночью. Этот парень смотрел на монстра и видел хорошего человека. Человека, который спас ему жизнь. Проклятье.

Через неделю или две сны прекратились. Голубые глаза перестали всплывать в памяти, глядя на него, полные невинности и доверия, пока он сбрасывал безжизненное тело человека в канаву. Он почти пришел в себя, когда обернулся и увидел на другой стороне улицы парня, который смотрел на него точно так же. Как будто он человек, а не монстр.

Черт побери! Он буквально стоял и разговаривал со своим ужином, парень. Никаких героических идей. И не разговаривай, черт подери, с монстром, что бы ты ни делал. Баки улыбнулся, подмигнул и прижал палец к губам. Парень, кажется, понял намек. Засунул руки в карманы и пошел дальше.

Баки не смог убить девушку. Не после того, как парень так на него посмотрел. Он осушил ее, пока она не потеряла сознание, и оставил ее в гостиничном номере. Ничего страшного. Но то же самое произошло и в следующий раз. Он охотился, кусал, а потом эти большие, глупые, ярко-голубые глаза открывались в его сознании, и он уже не мог убить из-за того парня. Проклятая хрень.

В третий раз все произошло по шаблону. В четвертый это уже начало серьезно его пугать. Он сидел в ночной закусочной, трясся, как наркоман, и пытался отхлебнуть кофе. Он вышел оттуда и пошел прочь, чтобы очистить свой разум.

Он оказался на мостике, уставившись в черную воду, словно она собиралась показать ему секреты Вселенной. Может… может, все не так плохо. Он не голодал, просто никого не убивал. Это уже что-то, не так ли? Не убивать?

И что-то получалось. Он начал чувствовать себя лучше и жить так же, питаясь человеческой кровью. Может быть, он не мог быть хорошим человеком, но он мог чуть меньше быть монстром. Он думал о ребенке, когда в следующий раз осушал какого-нибудь беднягу, оставляя его в живых. Спасибо маленькому хриплому блондину, который живет на Пятой, приятель. Он спас твою жалкую жизнь.

Но он никогда не расскажет об этом парню. Он не мог сказать вслух невинному ребенку: «Спасибо, что дал монстру шанс снова стать человеком. Спасибо, что позволил мне почувствовать, каково это — быть хорошим парнем, а не плохим, впервые с тех пор, как я умер и вернулся кровососущим демоном много лет назад. Может, ты и тощий астматик с хрупкими костями, но для меня ты герой, малыш.»

Он думал об этом, когда посмотрел на витрину магазина и заметил комикс с большим, светловолосым, голубоглазым супергероем на обложке. В следующий раз, когда он увидел паренька, он прошел мимо и сунул этот журнал ему в руки в качестве неуклюжей благодарности. Ребенок одарил его широкой яркой улыбкой, похожей одновременно на Рождество, солнечный свет, щенков и всю эту душераздирающую хрень одновременно.

Когда бы он ни был в Бруклине после этого, Баки всегда следил за тем, чтобы у него было что-то, что он мог бы дать ребенку, на случай, если столкнется с ним. Он не искал его специально, он просто иногда оказывался в тех же местах. Скажем, раз в неделю. Или дважды, если был какой-нибудь праздник или что-то похожее. И это было хорошо. Словно у него был друг.

Конечно, его приятелю было всего лет десять или около того, и они ни разу не разговаривали, потому что Баки чертовски боялся, что он каким-то образом может испортить паренька, просто находясь рядом с ним, но это было похоже на то, как должна была ощущаться дружба. Друг — это тот, кто заставляет тебя хотеть быть лучше, чем ты есть, верно?

Несколько лет пролетели, словно и их не было. Как всегда. Баки был вынужден срочно уехать из Штатов, иначе выглядел бы как проклятый уклонист от призыва. По какой-то глупой причине он чувствовал, что должен дать своему приятелю знать, что его больше не будет рядом.

В тот вечер он остановился у двери в убогую двухкомнатную квартиру, думая, что собирается попрощаться или что-то в этом роде. Он видел в окно, как малыш и его мать смеялись и разговаривали за скромным семейным ужином. Он не смог заставить себя сделать это.

Он монстр, а они хорошие и чистые. Спасение одной жизни не могло стереть такие вещи. Он не имел права входить в их чистый дом и пачкать его своим присутствием. Он смотрел на них с минуту, потом улыбнулся и ушел.

С пареньком все будет хорошо. Кто-нибудь обязательно присмотрит за ним, и это будет не демон с красивой улыбкой и полным крови ртом.

Рот, полный крови.

Внезапно воспоминание перевернулось с ног на голову, и он снова прижался ртом к губам ребенка, делая глубокие, судорожные вдохи. Только на этот раз рот ребенка полон крови. Через безнадежно долгую минуту он начал задыхаться и оттолкнул Баки, глядя на него все с тем же ошеломленным выражением в больших ярко-голубых глазах. Но лицо у него было другое. Более взрослое. И у него шла кровь изо рта и был порез под левым глазом.

— Извини, — выдохнул Баки. — Ты сказал… что не можешь дышать. Я вроде как… запаниковал.

Стив настороженно смотрел на него.

— Баки?

— Нет, Стив, я твой адвокат. Я здесь, чтобы заверить документ.

— Бак! Ты… Это ты! — воскликнул Стив, затем застонал и схватился за грудь. — Черт, как больно.

Баки посмотрел вниз и увидел, как кровь сочилась сквозь дурацкий черный бронежилет Стива на бетонный пол.

— Господи, Стив! Ты весь в крови!

— Ну, да. Ты ударил меня.

— О. Верно. Мне… жаль. — Глаза Баки затуманились, голова пьяно склонилась набок. — Я… кажется, я сейчас умру.

Стив резко выпрямился и схватил его за плечи.

— Что? Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ошейник. Он… горит. Я чувствую… как он горит.

Баки слабо цеплялся ногтями за горло, а затем упал вперед. Из-под кожаной брони поднимался дым. В этот момент раздался оглушительный взрыв. Ударная волна настигла Стива и почти сбила его с ног.

— Стив! — крикнула откуда-то Таша. — Сними с него ошейник!

Стив перевернул Баки на спину и сел ему на талию. Щит материализовался в его руке.

— Лежи спокойно, Бак.

Зеленые глаза Баки беспомощно смотрели на него. Он поднял щит обеими руками и опустил его, как гильотину, на шею вампира. Обломки стального кольца со звоном упали на бетон.

Стив бросил щит и отчаянно посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Бак? С тобой все в порядке?

— Я… я в порядке, — ответил Баки. — Иди сюда.

— В чем дело, Бак? — тихо спросил Стив, когда Баки схватил его за рубашку и притянул к себе.

— Какого хрена, Стив! Ты чуть не отрезал мне голову, о чем ты только думал! — он замолчал и нахмурился. — Чего ты смеешься, придурок?

— Я знал, что нравлюсь тебе, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

— Что?

— Ну, я имею в виду, ты поцеловал меня, так что…

Баки закатил глаза и отпустил рубашку.

— Это был не поцелуй, Стив. Ты тонул в собственной крови. Я должен был что-то сделать.

Стив продолжал улыбаться своей глупой солнечной улыбкой и смотреть на него своими глупыми ярко-голубыми глазами. Иисус, мать его, Христос, астматический маленький пакетик зубочисток, безусловно, вырос красавцем. Кто бы мог подумать?

— Эй, я хочу тебя кое о чем спросить, — сказал Стив, кладя свою большую теплую руку на щеку Баки.

Баки с трудом сглотнул.

— Спрашивай.

— Я просто хотел спросить, не мог бы ты… если это возможно, больше не колоть меня? Это очень больно.

— Стив, — спокойно сказал Баки. — Отвали от меня, или я ударю тебя снова прямо сейчас.

— У тебя даже ножа нет, Бак, — ухмыльнулся Стив, вскочив и подняв Баки на ноги.

Баки вытянул руку и в ней оказался один из ножей с черным лезвием.

— Ты что-то говорил?

Стив оглянулся, внезапно осознав, что в комнате стало тихо до жути. Стражники больше не появлялись, и все смотрели на одну из дверей, в которую вошел старик в сером костюме.

— Я вижу, вы уничтожили некроманта, — произнес старик простуженным усталым голосом. — Ванда, ты должна быть довольна. А к тебе, Солдат, вернулся рассудок. Как трогательно.

— Ты следующий, старик, — прорычала Ванда, вокруг нее вспыхнула красная аура.

— Да, я предполагал, ты убьешь меня, — кивнул старик. — Но, может быть, ты позволишь мне сказать кое-что Капитану Роджерсу прежде, чем сделаешь это?

— Я слушаю, — сказал Стив.

— Капитан Роджерс, меня зовут Гельмут Земо. Вы меня не знаете. Но я знаю вас. После того, как ваша банда мерзких оборотней была схвачена и казнена, вы вернулись и убили всех тридцать семь человек из команды СС. Одним из них был мой отец, Герхард Земо. Они показали мне фотографии его выпотрошенного трупа и сказали, кто это сделал.

Мне было всего восемь лет, но когда я вырос, я продолжил его наследие. Я побывал в СССР и там присоединился к верующим, которых вы называете фанатиками. Вместе мы возродили Гидру. Я всю жизнь искал вас и строил планы. Когда выяснилось, что вы вернулись, я привел этот план в действие.

Я знал, что вы не убьете моего Солдата. Знал, что вы приведете его сюда, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. И теперь вы снова вместе. Надеюсь, вам будет приятно смотреть, как умирают другие.

— Мы уничтожили твоего некроманта, — ответил Стив. — Ошейник сломан. Сейчас ты не сможешь убить его.

— Действительно, твой демон помог ведьме и уничтожил источник силы Золы. Камень Разума. Я не мог сделать это сам, поэтому благодарю вас. Это единственное, что сдерживало гидру.

Стив нахмурился.

— Это бессмысленно. Что ты имеешь в виду?

Старик стоял молча, безмятежно улыбаясь, а земля под их ногами начала грохотать и вздрагивать. Стены дрожали, и звук бьющегося стекла эхом отдавался в открытых дверях.

— Таша, — позвал Стив. — Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Что-то… древнее, — выдохнула она. — Очень голодное. Оно приближается. Мы не сможем бороться с этим, Стив. Никто не сможет. Нам нужно бежать!

Конец ее фразы заглушил грохот, когда треть бетонного потолка вокруг них обрушилась, наполняя воздух удушливой пылью и обломками. Вдалеке, даже сквозь какофонию осыпающейся кладки и скручивающегося металла, Стив слышал звук, похожий на рев тысячи океанов, поднимающихся, чтобы низвергнуть Землю в бездну.


	14. Chapter 14

— Все живы? — крикнула Таша откуда-то из тумана пыли.

— Мы — да, — ответил Стив. — Баки и я.

— Живы, насколько некоторые из нас это понимают, — добавил Баки.

— Мы в порядке, — подтвердили Сэм и Клинт.

— Ванда без сознания, — сказала Таша. — Она упала во время взрыва после того, как мы вытащили Кристалл. Сокол, ты можешь ее вынести?

— Конечно, Таша, — ответил Сэм, подойдя, чтобы взять Ванду на руки. — Я вот так просто возьму ее и вынесу. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то остался в живых, чтобы стрелять в нас.

— Где Земо? — спросил Стив. — Кто-нибудь видел, что с ним случилось?

— Потерял его из виду, когда обвалилась крыша, — ответил Клинт. — Если он и выжил, то не в лучшей форме.

— Сейчас не он наша приоритетная задача, — заметила Таша, глядя на рваную, зияющую дыру в центре здания, оставленную обрушившейся крышей и этажами над ними. — Мы должны убираться отсюда, пока на нас еще что-нибудь не свалилось. Стив единственный из нас, кто не может летать или телепортироваться, верно?

— Да, но я найду выход, — ответил Стив. — Вы, ребята, идите.

— Я останусь с ним, — сказал Баки, подойдя к Стиву. — Мы выберемся.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Таша. — Если не увидимся через пять минут, встретимся у самолета.

Крылья Сэма материализовались, когда Таша исчезла, и он прыгнул в воздух, унося Ванду к пятну звездного неба, видимого сквозь обломки здания.

— Ребята, будьте осторожны, — сказал Клинт Стиву и Баки. — Не заставляйте меня возвращаться на ваши поиски.

— Обязательно, — ответил Стив, по-братски пожав ему руку. — Увидимся снаружи.

Они с Баки наблюдали, как тело Клинта начало мерцать и становилось полупрозрачным, а затем вырвалось наружу, превращаясь в гигантского ястреба, будто созданного из звездного света. Ястреб расправил крылья и бесшумно взлетел вслед за Сэмом.

— Бак, перестань, это не смешно, — вздохнул Стив, когда они начали пробираться через завалы. — Сделай это, превратись в дым и убирайся отсюда. Со мной все будет в порядке.

— Я не уйду без тебя, — решительно ответил Баки.

— У тебя нет причин подвергать свою жизнь опасности, — продолжал настаивать Стив. — Все это может рухнуть в любой момент.

Как по команде, пол под ними внезапно накренился, осыпаясь тяжелыми кусками щебня, скользящими по нему и падающими через провалившийся потолок. Баки и Стив уцепились за большой кусок упавшего бетона, чтобы не упасть, а затем продолжили взбираться, когда земля перестала трястись.

— Смотри, мы можем забраться туда, — заметил Баки, указав на место, где бетонные блоки образовали нечто вроде крутого, неровного склона. — Это первый этаж.

Пока он говорил это, еще один огромный кусок каменной кладки вырвался и обрушился прямо на них. Прежде чем Баки успевал моргнуть, Стив прижал его к себе и накрыл щитом их головы. Гигантский кусок бетона сотряс руку Стива тяжелым ударом, издавая глухой, трескучий звук, ломаясь.

— Именно это я и имел в виду, — сказал Стив. — Просто убирайся отсюда, это действительно опасно.

Баки покачал головой.

— Только с тобой.

Стив вздохнул.

— Бак, нет смысла хоронить здесь нас обоих. Если ты…

— Только с тобой! — прорычал Баки, его зеленые глаза сверкнули от гнева. — Я вытащил твою тощую задницу из реки не для того, чтобы бросить тебя в адской Гидре, Стив! Если ты умрешь, я умру вместе с тобой, вот так-то!

Стив посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами и приоткрытым от удивления ртом.

— Ты… помнишь? Помнишь меня?

Баки нахмурился и отвел взгляд.

— Раньше не помнил. Теперь помню.

— Тогда ты знаешь, — нетерпеливо продолжил Стив. — Ты знаешь, что спас мою…

— Мы можем поговорить об этом позже, — оборвал его Баки, когда здание снова содрогнулось, и еще одна секция стены упала в яму. — Как бы мне ни хотелось быть погребенным заживо, я предпочел бы для этого другое место.

Они без особого труда взобрались на кучу обломков и оказались на следующем этаже.

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Баки, оглядываясь вокруг. — Главный вход полностью завален. И на уровне земли нет окон.

— Нам придется подняться еще на этаж, — сказал Стив, указав на недавно разрушенную часть стены над ними. — Последнее сотрясение немного разрушило переднюю стену. Мы можем подняться туда.

Оставшийся пол содрогнулся, и каменная кладка начала осыпаться вокруг них крупным градом.

— Она падает! — крикнул Баки, перекрывая шум.

Стив схватил его за руку, и они начали карабкаться вверх по куче осыпающегося мусора, в безумном стремлении к щели в осыпающихся стенах. Они добрались до отверстия и бросились наружу, стараясь как можно дальше уйти от здания, в то время как все вокруг с грохотом рушилось.

Пыль была такой густой, что они не видели земли под собой, поэтому удар о нее оказался неожиданным, и они покатились вниз по короткому каменистому склону, пока не остановились на мягкой траве. Внезапный порыв ветра пронесся над островом, швырнув жалящую пыль от обломков им в лица, когда они с трудом поднялись на ноги.

— Если старик пережил первый обвал, то теперь он наверняка мертв, — сказал Баки, глядя на кратер, образовавшийся на месте крепости Гидры.

— Эй, Таша, я вижу их! — крикнул Сэм откуда-то сверху. — Вы, ребята, наверняка любите делать все дерьмо в последний момент, а?

— Заткнись, птенчик! — крикнул Баки в ответ. — Нас чуть не похоронило заживо!

— Вот это Уинтер, которого я знаю, — рассмеялся Сэм, опустившись рядом.

Стив хмуро посмотрел на темные, серые облака, плывущие по небу.

— Откуда все это взялось? Еще несколько минут назад было ясно, а теперь похоже на шторм.

— Да, извините, что прерываю ваш почти погребальный опыт, — заметил Сэм, указав на море на юге. — Но похоже, у нас проблемы посерьезнее, чем несколько грозовых облаков.

Таша, Клинт и Ванда подбежали, когда Стив и Баки обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на океан. Сразу за южной оконечностью острова черная вода под низко нависшим небом бурлила, словно океан кипел.

— Что происходит? — спросил Баки.

Шесть товарищей ухватились друг за друга, чтобы не упасть, когда земля задрожала под их ногами. В тот же миг из области странного волнения в море раздалась серия взрывов, извергающих белые струи пены.

Группа ничего не могла поделать, кроме как смотреть в благоговейном ужасе, как что-то поднимается в струях воды. Ни у кого из них не было подходящих слов для определения того, что они видели. Это было похоже на огромные черные драконьи головы, размером по меньшей мере с двухэтажный дом, с чешуей, удлиненными мордами и изогнутыми рогами, увешанными клочьями водорослей.

Головы были прикреплены к длинным змеевидным шеям, которые покачивались и извивались, поднимаясь все выше и выше, возвышаясь на сотни футов над островом, как извивающиеся небоскребы.

— Таша, что это? — хрипло выдавил Стив.

— Это гидра, — ответила она таким же напряженным голосом.

Баки повернулся к Сэму.

— Ты же сказал, что это не настоящая гидра, птенчик.

— Кто, черт возьми, мог подумать, что гидра существует на самом деле? — парировал Сэм. — Я сказал тебе только то, что слышал сам.

— Что нам делать? — спросил Стив.

Таша посмотрела на него.

— Бежать.

— Мы не можем просто уйти, — покачал он головой. — Эта штука может причинить вред невинным людям.

— Поверь мне, Стив, это не по нашей части, — ответила Таша. — Я пошлю големов, чтобы отвлечь его. Может быть, вы, ребята, сможете добраться до самолета прежде, чем она займет весь остров.

При этих словах все головы разинули пасти и издали оглушительный, пронзительный рев. Шесть членов команды инстинктивно пригнулись, зажав уши, в то время как армия стальных людей Таши полетела навстречу зверю. Вспыхнул залп молний, взрываясь ярким пламенем на маслянисто-черной чешуе на массивных шеях. Зверь снова заревел, и его головы устремились к атакующим големам, молотя и щелкая челюстями.

— Идите! — рявкнула Таша. — Я остаюсь здесь, чтобы управлять големами! Я догоню!

Ванда обняла Сэма, и они улетели в направлении Квинджета, за ними последовал Клинт в обличье ястреба. Стив остался стоять на краю утеса рядом с Ташей, пристально глядя на зверя.

— Стив, давай, — сказал Баки. — Таша может телепортироваться к нам, когда ей нужно. С ней все будет в порядке.

— Как вы думаете, какой толщины у нее чешуя? — спросил Стив, с любопытством наклонив голову на бок.

— А вот этого делать не надо, — ответила Таша, видя, как в его руке материализовался щит. — Не нападай на эту тварь, Стив, ты только привлечешь ее внимание.

Стив улыбнулся.

— Думаю, я мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше.

Прежде, чем она успела ответить, он помчался вдоль обрыва, раскрутился, как Олимпийский метатель диска, и бросил щит в зверя, словно выстрелил из ружья. Таша и Баки с откровенным недоверием смотрели, когда яркий металлический диск разрезал чешуйчатую шкуру, как нож масло, и вернулся по дуге в руку Стива, покрытый черным, похожим на грязь веществом.

Головы зверя яростно завизжали, и четыре из десяти повернулись к нему. Стив подождал, пока они не выгнулись над островом над ним, затем снова послал щит в полет. На этот раз он закончил разрез, который начал, полностью отсекая огромную голову от змеящейся шеи.

— Срань господня, — выдохнула Таша. — Ты знал, что он может так делать?

Баки не успел ответить. В этот момент титаническая голова упала на остров, послав ударную волну, заставившую землю дернуться и зашататься под ногами. Он потерял равновесие и завалился на бок. Таша попыталась схватить его, замешкавшись лишь на долю секунды, и он упал со скалы в бушующее море внизу.

Стив отскочил назад и откатился в сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы не оказаться раздавленным отрубленной головой зверя. Он задыхался и давился от зловония, когда вскочил на ноги, взяв щит в руку, затем поднял взгляд, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Обезглавленная шея дико извивалась, разбрызгивая черную жижу, которая дождем лилась вокруг него, забрызгивая лицо и грудь.

— Вонючий сукин сын, — пробормотал он, готовясь к новой атаке.

Он замахнулся, чтобы бросить щит, и замер на месте. Кровь застыла у него в жилах, когда он посмотрел на шею. Она что-то делала. Расщеплялась пополам точно по центру. Два конца деформировались и скручивались и, кажется, затвердевали, росли и набухали наружу в форме луковиц. В считанные секунды они расцвели в две полностью сформированные головы, идентичные той, которую он отрезал.

Гидра. Правильно. Он должен был больше уделять этому внимания в школе. Остальные головы уже разбили или сожрали последнего голема, и теперь все одиннадцать сосредоточены на нем.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом? — крикнул он им.

Их пасти раскрылись, обнажив сотни рядов острых как бритва зубов, и с криком начали приближаться к нему. Он выронил щит и принял волчью форму, молниеносно скрывшись в лесу.

Остров сотрясался, когда хищные пасти гидры погружались глубоко в скальную породу, отрывая колоссальные куски земли и поглощая их целиком. Они не направлялись прямо за ним, потеряв его под прикрытием деревьев, но эта штука собиралась разнести весь остров на части в течение нескольких минут. Он надеялся, что команда успела разогреть самолет.

— Уинтер! — закричала Таша, перекрывая рев гидры, когда Баки исчез в черной воде.

Она даже не могла прыгнуть за ним, так как демоны и глубокая вода не очень хорошо совместимы. Выругавшись себе под нос, она наклонилась над обрывом как можно дальше, пытаясь разглядеть, куда он упал.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — поинтересовался голос позади нее.

Она заметно вздрогнула и обернулась. Баки стоял весь мокрый и смотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую.

— Черт побери, Уинтер! — рявкнула она, толкнув его. — Не подкрадывайся ко мне! Как ты вернулся сюда?

— Я вампир, Таш, — сказал он медленно, как будто обращаясь к не особенно умному ребенку. — Я очень быстрый и умею летать.

— Вау, я так рада, что ты снова мудак, — сухо заметила она. — Я устала от вежливого, приятного Уинтера.

— Где Стив? — спросил он.

— Он там, ведет себя как полный идиот, как я и говорила, — ответила она, указав на того самого идиота, о котором шла речь, и который находился в паре сотен метров слева от них, — Он только что отрезал гидре голову, а это значит, что теперь их одиннадцать.

Баки повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как волк Стив бросился в лес, а головы понеслись к острову.

— Похоже, это сигнал для встречи, — сказала Таша. — Увидимся в самолете.

Таша мигнула яркой вспышкой, и Баки растворился в черном тумане, уносясь вслед за ней. Она ждала у погрузочной двери, пока он не вернулся в человеческий облик и поднялся на борт самолета. Клинт с грохотом задвинул дверь, пока все пристегивались к сиденьям. Но едва они поднялись над линией деревьев, сильный удар сотряс весь корпус, и самолет накренился на бок.

— Что в нас попало? — крикнул Стив.

— Одна из тварей бросила дерево или что-то в этом роде и оторвала нам крыло! — крикнул Клинт в ответ, борясь с управлением. — Держитесь крепче! Мы падаем!

Красная аура Ванды вырвалась наружу в защитном пузыре, когда они неслись по небольшой дуге к дрожащему и рушащемуся острову. Затем вращение внезапно остановилось, и самолет выровнялся всего за несколько метров от столкновения с деревьями.

— Черт возьми, как ты это сделал? — воскликнул Стив.

—Я… я ничего не сделал, — растерянно ответил Клинт. — Мои приборы мертвы. Я не знаю, что происходит.

Они сидели, глядя друг на друга в безмолвном недоумении, а самолет плавно опустился на землю в нескольких метрах от разрушенной крепости Гидры.

— Это что за чертовщина? — спросил Сэм, указав на лобовое стекло кабины.

Они все вскочили со своих мест и столпились вокруг, чтобы посмотреть на то, на что он заметил. У южной точки гидра снова подняла головы в воздух. Все они были обращены прямо вверх, рыча на облачное небо, как разъяренные животные.

Над его головами яркий белый свет прорывался сквозь тяжелые облака. Члены команды не могли представить себе ничего, кроме, возможно, небольшого, быстро опускавшегося солнца. Что бы это ни было, свет, который оно излучало, был настолько ярок, что его источник воспринимался с трудом. Он на мгновение осветил гидру, море вокруг нее и большую часть острова, когда пронесся вниз и погрузился, как стрела, в черное море.

Слишком переполненные любопытством, чтобы подумать о безопасности идеи, члены команды высыпали из самолета и побежали так быстро, как только могли, обратно к краю утеса. Глубоко в бушующем море виднелись огромные всполохи света, превращающие воду в потрясающие бирюзово-зеленые вспышки.

Все головы гидры одновременно откинулись назад, издав душераздирающий, разрывающий землю вой. Крик резко оборвался, и шеи ослабли. Безжизненные головы упали в море, как метеоры.

Команда молча стояла, глядя на океан и слушая грохот волн, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что произошло. Облака над ними быстро рассеялись, открывая ясное черное звездное небо.

После долгой паузы существо, которое, по-видимому, уничтожило гидру, вырвалось из темной воды и полетело прямо на них. Однако на этот раз свет значительно рассеялся, и они увидели, что это была женщина.

У нее были длинные светлые волосы, и одета она была в богато украшенные доспехи из какого-то похожего на серебро металла, отделанного золотом. На боку у нее висел меч. Его рукоять выглядела как жемчужина, а в золотых ножнах сверкали камни, похожие на бриллианты.

Но самой интересной особенностью являлись ее крылья, которые в расправленном виде имели почти шестиметровый размах. Они были покрыты чистыми белоснежными перьями, которые замерцали собственным светом, когда она подошла к ним, подняв руку ладонью наружу в знак мира.

Она остановилась в паре метров от них и сложила крылья за спиной, глядя на них с суровым выражением на своем благородном лице. Все стояли и тупо смотрели на женщину, которая, как они теперь могли предположить, была кем-то вроде ангела. Все, кроме Клинта, который вышел вперед.

— Привет, Марвел! — приветливо улыбнулся он. — Как поживаешь?

— Привет, Бартон, я не узнала тебя в этом теле! — рассмеялась женщина, протянув руки. — Иди сюда и обними меня, старый ты подлец!

Клинт обнял ее, а затем вернулся к группе.

— Ребята, это Кэрол — или Марвел, в зависимости от ситуации. Она — мой старый друг. Кэрол, это ударная группа. Волк это Стив Роджерс, Уинтер — вампир, Ванда — ведьма, а о Сэме ты знаешь.

— Да, я знаю <i>о нем</i>, — кивнула Кэрол, улыбнувшись Сэму. — Рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, Сэм.

— И я тоже, — сказал Сэм, сделав шаг вперед, чтобы пожать ей руку. — Я много слышал о вас, и позвольте заметить, что Клинт не отдает вам должного.

— Я так и знала. Он такой предатель, — она покачала головой. — Когда-нибудь я расскажу вам парочку реальных историй. Кстати, не могу поверить, что ты обручился с таким, как мы, и никогда не приводил его в гости, Бартон.

— Э… да, — неловко ответил Клинт. — Они там не очень популярны. Мы думали, что лучше избежать божественного гнева, понимаешь?

— На самом деле, за последние пару столетий большой парень смягчился. Тебе стоит приехать и навестить меня. — Она снова оглядела ошеломленную группу, и ее взгляд остановился на Стиве, которому она лукаво улыбнулась. — Мы наслышаны о вас, Роджерс. Продолжайте в том же духе.

Стив застенчиво улыбнулся, а его щеки вспыхнули привычным ярко-розовым цветом.

— Спасибо, мэм, но я ничего особенного не сделал.

— Ты сделал больше, чем ты думаешь.

— Извините, — вмешался Баки, прикрывая глаза рукой. — Кто-нибудь объяснит, кто и что, черт возьми, это за женщина, и, если возможно, как она только что убила настоящую гидру?

— Все еще слишком ярко для тебя, Барнс? — ухмыльнулась она. — Подожди, сейчас уберу.

При этих словах ее крылья поблекли и исчезли, а ослепительная броня превратилась в обычную белую футболку и синие джинсы. Баки перестал прикрывать глаза и подозрительно оглядел ее с ног до головы.

— Значит, ты ангел? — спросил он. — И что ты здесь делаешь?

— Серафим, — поправила Кэрол. — И я здесь потому, что кое-кто разбудил демона древнего мира, который полностью подпадает под мою юрисдикцию. Не то чтобы у вас, ребята, дела шли плохо, но я решила, что лучше не позволять ему убить вас всех, съесть остров и начать пожирать Скандинавию.

Этот ответ, кажется, смягчил его, но все же он предпочел быть настороже.

— Разве ты не должна всех нас уничтожить или что-то в этом роде? Мы в основном злые существа, не считая людей-птиц.

Кэрол откровенно рассмеялась.

— Ты? Ты не смог быть злым даже тогда, когда эти люди разобрали твой мозг на части и превратили тебя в безмозглую машину для убийства, Барнс. Все вы записаны в книгах, как одни из лучших. В том числе и ты.

Баки стоял с ошеломленным видом, а Сэм и Клинт от души смеялись и похлопывали его по спине.

— Мэм, если позволите, — сказал Стив. — Почему вы Кэрол или Марвел в зависимости от ситуации?

— О, у всех нас есть такие боевые имена. Марвел, Уондер, Глори, Сплендор… это штучки серафимов. Кэрол — для повседневного использования. Кроме того, Таша, я вижу, что ты прячешься за волком, — заметила она, уперев руки в бока. — Хотя бы выйди и поздоровайся.

Таша стала видимой и вышла из-за спины Стива, где и встала со скрещенными руками.

— Привет.

— Боже мой, ты все еще злишься на меня! — воскликнула Кэрол. — Детка, перестань! Как долго ты будешь держать это против меня, это было так давно!

— Ты знаешь, почему я все еще злюсь, Кэрол, — парировала Таша, отбросив назад свои рыжие волосы. — Даже не пытайся изображать негодующую невинность, это не я придумала.

— Я сказала, что сожалею, около шести тысяч раз. Кроме того, я только что спасла ваши задницы, чтобы ты могла хотя бы притвориться, что рада меня видеть.

— Я не буду делать это перед моими друзьями, Кэрол, — ответила Таша, после чего немного смягчилась. — Но… спасибо, что спасла нас от гидры. Это было очень круто.

— Да, серьезно, большое спасибо за помощь, мэм, — сказал Стив. — То, что вы сделали, было… потрясающе.

— Всегда пожалуйста, и так оно и было, верно? — улыбнулась Кэрол. — Я люблю сражаться со старыми плохими парнями. В наши дни возможностей для этого не так уж много.

— Я не хочу злоупотреблять вашей щедростью, но наш самолет уничтожен, — заметил Стив. — Вы не могли бы как-нибудь помочь нам добраться до цивилизации? Скоро рассвет, и Уинтер должен укрыться.

— О, я знаю про ваш самолет, — кивнула Кэрол. — Я поймала вас и посадила, прежде чем заняться гидрой. Куда вы хотите отправиться?

— Домой, — сказала Таша. — В штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а.

Кэрол выгнула белокурую бровь.

— Будет сделано.

Внезапно, без всякого предупреждения или сверхъестественной суеты, они оказались на крыше штаба щитов, на вертолетной площадке, с которой они вылетели несколько часов назад.

— Я должна немедленно сообщить Фьюри, — сказала Таша. — Кэрол, ты должна пойти со мной. Он все равно захочет тебя видеть.

— Ясно, — кивнула Кэрол. — Было приятно познакомиться со всеми вами. Поговорим позже, ладно? И да, Сэм, пока не забыла. Я столкнулась с твоим другом. Он счастлив, и у него все хорошо. Он на самом деле учит херувимов играть в «Подземелья и драконов», так что иди и разберись.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Сэм, закашлявшись, чтобы скрыть внезапную дрожь в голосе. — Спасибо тебе. Это много значит для меня.

— Нет проблем. Для тебя есть пустой лист персонажа, если ты когда-нибудь решишь приехать в гости.

Пока команда стояла, наблюдая, как Кэрол и Таша уходят, Баки повернулся к Стиву.

— Что это, черт возьми, за запах?

— О, это гидра, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Стив. — Я отрубил ей голову, и эта черная дрянь забрызгала меня.

— Замечательно, — гримасничал Баки. — Ты пахнешь, как канализация, полная гниющих китовых туш. Почему ты стоишь так близко ко мне?

— Мы все его чуем, — отозвалась Ванда. — Поверь мне, здесь не лучше.

— Эй, будь подобрее со своим вонючим парнем-волком, — заметил Сэм. — Знаешь, он затащил нас всех туда, чтобы спасти тебя.

— Какого черта ты сказал, что он мой парень? — с возмущением потребовал ответа Баки. — Он мне даже не нравится.

Голубые глаза Стива стали большими и грустными.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь?

— Хорошая попытка, кровавый жук, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Я видел, как ты целовался с ним после того, как Ванда отшила от тебя некроманта.

— Ни капельки? — продолжал настаивать Стив.

— Не могу поверить, что пропустила это, — надула губки Ванда. — Сэм, в следующий раз сфотографируй.

Баки раздраженно вскинул руки.

— Это был не поцелуй! Он захлебывался в собственной крови! Я должен был хоть что-нибудь сделать!

— Ах вот как? — вернулся Клинт. — Ты обычно делаешь искусственное дыхание, так действуя языком?

— Ненавижу вас всех, — мрачно проворчал Баки, скрестив руки на груди. — Лучше бы я убил тебя, когда мне промыли мозги.

— Да, да, ты такой злой и темный, — рассмеялся Стив, когда они шли по крыше к входной двери. — Вот почему настоящий ангел сказал, что ты хороший… О нет! Я оставил свой мяч на Квинджете!


	15. Chapter 15

Баки чувствовал себя ужасно. Может, на этот раз и не как полный мешок дерьма, но гораздо хуже, чем обычно. Он вылез из постели, спотыкаясь, пошел в душ, какое-то время постоял там в оцепенении и вышел. Подойдя к зеркалу, он откинул назад мокрые волосы и вздрогнул при виде металлической руки. Он уже привык к весу этой штуки, и она обрабатывала ощущения точно так же, как и настоящая рука, поэтому он постоянно забывал, что она у него металлическая.

Теперь он вспомнил, как ему отрезали руку, чтобы заменить ее вот этой. Разрушение этого Камня Разума, очевидно, сняло пелену с его памяти. Даже с тех воспоминаний, из-за которых на него наложили сонные чары. Он вздрогнул и отвернулся от зеркала, выбросив их из головы, когда пошел одеваться.

Боже, как ему не хватало собственной одежды! Все, что угодно, только не жесткие боевые штаны и все эти ремни и кобуры. Это дерьмо весило пятьдесят гребаных тонн и заставляло его бренчать, как банка, полная камней. Правда, кожаный нагрудник ему понравился, и теперь он висел у него в шкафу в ожидании подходящего случая, чтобы снова его надеть. Может, на БДСМ-вечеринку или что-то в этом роде.

Он натянул черную кашемировую футболку с V-образным вырезом и свои самые красивые поношенные серые джинсы, которые сидели на нем, как перчатка, сделанная как будто из небес. Больше всего ему нравились его старые черные ботинки, но он все еще был раздражен тем, что последние полтора месяца его заставляли носить боевые сапоги, поэтому он надел оксфорды просто из вредности.

По ночам уже было довольно тепло, и ему не хотелось надевать чертову куртку, так что он ее не надел. Никто больше не может указывать ему, что надевать. Или делать. Или думать, чувствовать, говорить. Больше никогда. Никогда. Баки отпустил дверную раму, когда услышал треск дерева, и смахнул слезы, которые, как он внезапно осознал, катились по его щекам.

Они сделали его рабом. Они причинили ему боль, использовали его и забрали его разум, и он все еще не был уверен, насколько сильно хотел получить его обратно. Потому что теперь все вернулось. Всё. Он был Солдатом, и он был самим собой, и он помнил и то, и другое.

Он взял с комода солнечные очки. Черная оправа с фиолетовыми линзами, заколдованные ведьмой, чтобы помочь решить его проблемы со зрением по вечерам, и это, скорее всего, был лучший подарок, который он когда-либо получал. Его сердце болело за эту грустную маленькую цыганку и ее большие пустые глаза.

Он спас ее от банды гитлеровских юнцов, избивавших ее прямо на улице. Никто их не останавливал. Будь ты проклята, Германия! Но все это уже в прошлом. А сейчас он здесь, в своей квартире, и телефон пропищал семью отдельными сообщениями, пока он одевался. Баки взял трубку.

 **Стив:** _Бак, ты уже встал?_

 **Стив:** _Извини, что беспокою тебя так рано, но я с нетерпением жду сегодняшнего вечера._

 **Стив:** _Проснись и пой :)_

 **Стив:** _Я уже иду, чтобы вытащить тебя из постели._

 **Стив:** _Знаешь, что я бы так не поступил? Я пошутил._

 **Стив:** _Ура, у тебя горит свет, теперь я знаю, что ты уже встал._

 **Стив:** _И это вовсе не странно, потому что мы живем через дорогу, и наши квартиры находятся одна напротив другой, поэтому я не могу не видеть._

Пока он читал их, телефон пропищал восьмым сообщением.

 **Стив:** _Я уже жду на улице, просто спускайся, когда будешь готов. :)_

Глупый, сексуальный, использующий смайлики Стив и его глупая предзакатная жизнерадостность. У Баки поднялось настроение, и ему это нравилось, и он знал, что Стив испортит его своими большими глупыми голубыми глазами, и глупым красивым лицом, и глупым сексуальным запахом волка. Блядь. Он так сильно хотел Стива, что его клыки начинали болеть, когда он просто думал о нем.

Им следовало бы знать лучше, ведь они все равно не смогут прокусить волчью шкуру, но это всего лишь клыки, и их понимание вещей весьма ограничено. Таким образом, они изнывали по Стиву, как и утренний стояк, и у Баки текли слюнки при одной только мысли о его шее. Которая, вероятно, выглядывала из-под воротника одной из тех преступно тесных синих футболок, которые он носил, как будто он не знал наверняка, как выглядит его тело и что оно делает с людьми, когда он выставляет его на всеобщее обозрение.

Баки мысленно улыбнулся. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что этот хрипящий ребенок превратился в сексуального оборотня-гору-мускулов-и-правосудия, которым являлся Стив. Это напомнило, что им нужно поговорить. «Какого хрена ты не сказал мне, что ты тот самый астматик на мосту, который разрушил всю мою жизнь». Тьфу. Стив. Что за чертова херня? Способность разрушать жизни людей своими большими голубыми глазами с 1930 года.

Постепенно до него дошло, что он чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что жажда грызла его изнутри, как разъяренный барсук с лишними зубами. Он не испытывал ничего подобного с тех пор, как умирал от голода в подвале Щ.И.Т.а. И у него во рту не было ни капли крови с тех пор, как Стив дал ему немного в ночь уничтожения Гидры.

Эти несколько унций, казалось, не смогли бы поддержать его в течение часа, не говоря уже о днях, но потом он понял, что кровь Стива особенная. Помимо передачи некоторых раздражающих волчьих черт, она, как казалось, излечивала отравление, заставляла его исцеляться быстрее, делала его сильнее и усиливала его собственные вампирские способности, даже если принимать её в абсурдно малых количествах.

Не то, чтобы ему нравилось признавать это, но кровь Стива была чем-то вроде откровения. Например, узнать о кофе после того, как ты всю жизнь пил сливки, как чертов идиот.

Баки задался вопросом, сможет ли он уговорить Стива дать ему еще немного, а потом почувствовал себя мудаком даже из-за того, что просто думал об этом. Его (тут он вздрогнул) друг не был его личной кормушкой. Он будет скрывать свою жажду крови Стива и заставит себя обходиться людьми, как и всегда.

Когда он вышел из своего дома, он сразу же увидел Стива ( _спасибо, Ванда_ ), приближающегося с другой стороны улицы с глупой солнечной улыбкой и в чертовски тесной синей футболке, облегающей его впечатляющий торс ( _серьезно, спасибо, Ванда_ ).

— Эй, Бак! — сказал Стив, шагая с ним в ногу. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так, будто мне нужна сотня чашек кофе, — проворчал Баки. — Таша еще не вернулась в «Сердце тьмы», так что нам придется рискнуть иметь дело с двадцатилетним хипстером-баристой, который временно занимает это место.

— Забавно, правда? — спросил Стив, все еще улыбаясь.

— Что именно?

— Таша и Кэрол. Таша — демон, Кэрол — ангел. Они на разных концах сверхъестественного спектра, но все равно любят друг друга.

— Да, наверное, — рассеянно ответил Баки.

— Что с тобой?

— Хм? Да ничего. У меня сильная жажда. И мне действительно плохо. Мне нужно найти кого-нибудь.

— Ну, у тебя всегда есть я, — весело ответил Стив.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Моя кровь. Я знаю, что это не то же самое, что человеческая кровь, но я рад дать ее тебе, когда ты захочешь.

Баки пристально посмотрел на него.

— Почему?

— А почему бы и нет? — Стив рассмеялся. — Тебе нужна всего пара унций, которых я даже не почувствую. Думаю, это было бы удобнее, чем тратить половину каждой ночи на охоту за человеком.

Баки не мог поверить, что слышит случайное предложение того самого, за что он только что называл себя мудаком.

— Ты… ты хочешь дать мне свою кровь? То есть… регулярно?

— Конечно. Мне это ничего не стоит, Бак. Плюс, я вроде как у тебя в долгу, понимаешь?

Баки покачал головой.

— Ты мне ничего не должен, Стив.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Стив. — Кроме моей жизни.

— Что происходит? Почему мы поворачиваем?

— Я дам тебе немного крови. Мы не должны делать это публично, поэтому я подумал, что мы могли бы вернуться к тебе на минутку.

— О.

— Все нормально?

— Да.

Баки обнаружил, что его охватил внезапный приступ нервозности, когда он вел своего друга-волка вверх по лестнице в свою квартиру. Он знал, что Стив бывал здесь раньше, но теперь, когда он привел его сюда намеренно, а не обнаружил спящим на полу, он чувствовал себя по-другому. Роскошные размеры этого места почти смущали его, и он надеялся, что Стив не подумает, что он какой-то буржуазный придурок.

Стив огляделся, когда они вошли.

— У тебя не так уж много мебели.

— Да. Я не хочу кучу вещей. Мне нравится то, что мне нравится, и это все, что у меня есть.

— Но у тебя куча одежды.

— Мне она вся нравится. Хочешь… воды? — смущенно произнес Баки, понимая, что это единственное, что было у него в доме, не считая крепких напитков и нескольких старых бутылок вина.

— Нет, я в порядке, — улыбнулся Стив, сев на белый кожаный диван.

Баки подошел и сел рядом с ним, нервно потирая руки. Стив продолжал улыбаться и смотреть на него своими большими ярко-голубыми глазами, а Баки видел только маленького ребенка. Смотрел на него, будто он какой-то ангел.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — выпалил он. — Почему ты не рассказал мне о реке и как ты узнал меня?

— Прости, Бак, — ответил Стив, глядя на пол. — Я должен был сказать тебе, но я видел, что ты не помнишь, и не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя обязанным мне из-за этого. Я думал, что просто попытаюсь быть твоим другом, и, если ты тоже захочешь быть моим, так будет лучше. Потому, что я нравился тебе таким, какой я есть, а не потому, что ты меня жалел.

Баки недоуменно моргнул.

— Жалел тебя? Ты думал, я пожалею тебя? За что? За то, что ты буквально идеальный мужчина, которого все любят?

Стив покраснел и уперся взглядом в пол.

— Бак, то, как ты видишь меня… это не то, как вижу себя я. Для самого себя я все еще астматический слабак, которому дважды в неделю надирали задницу в школе и пять раз отвергали в армии. Это тело — это не я. Это все волк.

Баки вдруг вспомнил, как мало Стив прожил в этом теле (и в мире в целом) по сравнению с настоящим собой. Он так молод. Сто лет, и почти семьдесят из них под землей. Под всей этой волчьей шкурой Стив все еще был тощим маленьким мальчиком, который не умел плавать. Но этот ребенок родился героем, а не стал им.

— Стив, ты сам говорил мне, что волк только усиливает все в тебе. Так что это ты. Просто твое тело наконец догнало то, кем ты уже был внутри. Ты уже был героем.

— Нет, я… я всегда был самим собой, но я не был героем, пока они не сделали меня одним из них.

— А для меня — был.

Стив хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Что?

— Ты был для меня героем. Я вытащил тебя из реки, но на самом деле это ты спас меня. Ты был… ты был причиной, по которой я перестал убивать и начал охотиться так, как я делаю это сейчас. Ты вернул мне мою душу. Я хочу быть лучше, чем я был. Ты изменил всю мою жизнь, Стив.

— Но почему… почему ты не вспомнил меня?

— Я тебя не забыл, — рассмеялся Баки. — Я просто не узнал тебя. Это разные вещи. Тот сопливый парень, который жил со своей мамой в той дерьмовой квартире на Пятой… Я думал о нем каждый день.

— Правда?

— Да. — Баки скрестил руки и задумчиво уставился в потолок. — Если подумать, возможно, именно из-за него я всегда западал на молодых блондинок. Ха! Интересно, почему я до сих пор не додумался сложить два и два?

— Значит, ты уже был вампиром? Ну, когда спас меня?

— Да. И уже давно.

— Как давно? Я только что понял, что даже не знаю, сколько тебе лет.

— Э-э… Ха-ха. Я стар. Очень стар.

— Да ладно тебе, — польстил ему Стив. — Ты должен сказать мне. Я умру от любопытства.

— Хорошо, но обещай, что не будешь волноваться?

— Обещаю.

— Я не знаю мой точный год рождения, но это было где-то около… тысяча шестьсот десятого года.

— Господи Иисусе, Бак! — воскликнул Стив. — Черт возьми, я думал… То есть, во-первых, я думал, что ты американец. Но тогда не было Америки, так что… Погоди, откуда ты? И когда ты стал вампиром?

— Я родился в Ирландии. С тех пор, как был установлен подушный налог, моя семья носила фамилию О’Бирайн. Мой отец сменил ее на Барнс, когда мы эмигрировали в графство Дорсет в Англии. Вампирская история произошла со мной, когда мне было двадцать шесть или двадцать семь.

— Как это случилось?

— Ну, мои родители давно умерли, и я стал своего рода… платным компаньоном для одного молодого состоятельного джентльмена…

— Это именно то, на что похоже?

— Не всегда, но возможно. Тогда это было в порядке вещей иметь оплачиваемого друга для своего сына-джентльмена. Мой был одним из тех, кого обычно называли распутными юношами, и его благородные родители были готовы кормить меня, давать кров и прилично одевать в обмен на мое благоразумие, то есть не подпускать его к борделям и азартным карточным играм до тех пор, пока он не женится на подходящей партии.

А еще я был хорошеньким, и он хотел заниматься со мной сексом, так как это было частью нашего соглашения. Но мы держали это при себе. Может, это и не благородная профессия, но все же лучше, чем голодать на улице или умирать в колониях.

— И он сделал тебя вампиром?

— Нет-нет. Только не он. Там был старый герцог, который славился своими роскошными приемами, длившимися целую неделю, и на которые никогда не приглашали дам. У него была плохая репутация в моральном плане, но он был неприлично богат и очень близок к трону, поэтому его приглашали повсюду. Он, конечно, никогда никуда не ходил, но вот на его сборища приходили все.

В тот год пригласили моего маленького лорда, и я пошел вместе с ним. Как-то ночью я бродил по саду в сильном подпитии и наткнулся на того самого старого герцога. Только мне он не показался таким уж старым. Он был темноволосым и белокожим, и на вид ему было не больше сорока.

Он заговорил со мной, чего я не мог понять, так как я был буквально никем, просто слугой, приведенным в его дом кем-то, кто и сам едва ли мог считаться джентльменом. Но это его не остановило. Болтая о запутанных философских вещах, я старался не задремать.

Тогда он сказал, что я, должно быть, очень устал, и пригласил меня отдохнуть в свою комнату. К тому времени я немного протрезвел и, будучи неглупым, пошел.

— Ты уверен, что это _не было_ глупостью?

— Это был другой мир, Стив. Если бы я разозлил герцога, я мог бы оказаться мертвым или на тюремном корабле, и никому бы не было до этого дела. Так или иначе, мы занимались сексом, а потом он стал странным и плаксивым, и он продолжал трогать мое лицо. Он сказал, что я слишком красив, чтобы тратить время на короткую жалкую жизнь.

Мне стало страшно, и я решил пошутить. Я спросил его, не убьет ли он меня, чтобы сохранить таким навсегда. Он сказал: «Да», а потом укусил меня. После этого я ничего не помнил, пока не очнулся в темнице.

Он сказал милорду, что слуга и еще несколько свидетелей нашли меня утонувшим в садовом пруду и показал ему мое холодное тело. Потом он рассказал мне, во что он меня превратил, и я долгое время был его спутником.

— Разве ты не сердишься на него?

— На самом деле, нет. Жизнь тогда была адом. Люди жили в нужде и лишениях и умирали молодыми, если им везло. Я был избавлен от той же участи, что постигла моих родителей, так что, насколько я мог судить, мне повезло. В конце концов герцог мне надоел, и я отправился путешествовать по Европе. В тысяча восемьсот пятидесятых годах я решил выяснить, что за шум поднялся вокруг Нового Света.

Как только я ступил на землю Америки, я влюбился и сделал ее своим домом. Избавился за эти годы от акцента, нанял адвокатов и бухгалтеров, купил недвижимость… все дела. Я больше американец, чем большинство американцев. Я здесь гораздо дольше.

— Итак, ты был с лордом и герцогом. Ты… ты… Я имею в виду…

— Ты имеешь в виду, гомосексуален ли я? Я занимаюсь сексом с мужчинами и женщинами. Их много. Я даже всех не сосчитаю. Кажется, я перестал считать их еще в тысяча семисотых.

Стив смущенно отвел взгляд.

— О-о-о…

— Стив, я плохой человек, — сказал Баки. — Я же тебе говорю.

— Какое отношение имеет секс к тому, хороший ты человек или нет?

— Понятия не имею. Похоже, это ты считаешь, что с этим что-то не так.

— Нет, все в порядке. Плохо то, что ты говоришь это так, будто пытаешься меня расстроить. Зачем тебе это нужно?

— Я не пытаюсь тебя расстроить. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты заблуждался, думая, что я лучше, чем есть на самом деле.

— Я думаю, что заблуждаешься ты, Бак. Ты хищник, который не убивает людей. Ты спас мне жизнь, уберег свой район от преступников и подарил мне мяч, когда мне было грустно. Кроме того, настоящий ангел сказал, что ты хороший. Ты не можешь продолжать настаивать на обратном и ожидать, что я приму эти слова всерьез.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Баки. — Я знаю, Стив. Ты так молод и чист. Трудно не чувствовать себя старым уродливым демоном рядом с тобой.

— Вовсе нет. Ты прекрасен. Ты… потрясающий, и я люблю в тебе все.

Сердце Баки почти остановилось.

— Ты чего?

— Я… ничего, — ответил Стив, покраснев. — Мне очень жаль.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Баки, когда Стив поднялся с дивана.

— Пытаюсь быть вежливым и уйти после того, как я выставил себя дураком?

Баки обеими руками схватил его за голубую футболку.

— Стив, поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня прямо сейчас, черт возьми.

Стив немного поколебался, глядя ему в глаза, затем их губы слились в страстном поцелуе, сплетаясь языками. Они оглаживали и ласкали друг друга с почти лихорадочным отчаянием. От запаха Стива, его тепла и вкуса его губ у Баки кружилась голова. Когда Стив отстранился, сквозь полуоткрытые губы были видны его клыки.

— Прости, — сказал он, затаив дыхание. — Наверное, я был немного… настойчивым.

— Мне это нравится, — промурлыкал Баки. — Не останавливайся.

Стив посмотрел на него своими огненно-золотыми глазами, затем отвернулся.

— Я должен. Если я не остановлюсь сейчас, я не смогу себя сдержать.

— Тогда не сдерживайся.

— Все не так просто, Бак.

— Разве? — выдохнул Баки, пытаясь притянуть его обратно. — Я хочу тебя, Стив. Трахни меня, черт возьми.

— Но не так, — сказал Стив, схватив его за руки и удерживая. — Не для нас. Я знаю, что другие думают о волках, но мы не трахаемся, как животные. Мы выбираем себе пару, с которой останемся до конца жизни.

— И ты… не хочешь делать это со мной, — медленно произнес Баки. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоей… твоей парой. Для жизни.

— Нет, хочу! Вот в чем проблема. Я хочу тебя и только тебя. Но я не могу просить тебя выбрать меня только потому, что так я устроен. Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к тебе.

— А если не получится, то что? Ты выберешь кого-нибудь другого?

— Нет. Мой выбор был сделан, когда мне было двенадцать лет, Бак. Я любил тебя всю свою жизнь. Если это будешь не ты, тогда… никто.

Сердце Баки колотилось, а живот скрутило, словно он находился на самом крутом вираже старого Циклона на Кони-Айленд. Он посмотрел в эти большие голубые глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Тогда это я, — сказал он, прежде чем успел себя остановить. — Потому что я тоже люблю тебя. И теперь, когда у меня есть ты, я тебя не отпущу. Так что… думаю, ты застрял со мной.

— Ах вот как? — Стив усмехнулся. — Неужели?

— Так и есть. В любом случае, ты сам виноват. Надеюсь, ты доволен своими действиями и выбором.

— Я счастлив, — сказал Стив, положив руку на щеку Баки. — Не думаю, что когда-либо был настолько счастлив.

— Тогда подожди, когда мы займемся сексом. Ты сойдешь с ума.

— Э-э, насчет этого. Я должен предупредить. Я могу быть… агрессивным. И территориальным.

— Стив, я уже говорил, что хочу тебя, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Тебе не нужно постоянно подлизываться ко мне.

Стив мягко улыбнулся ему сверху вниз, затем рассек запястье клыками и приложил его к губам Баки. Вампир не давился и не сопротивлялся все это время. Взяв Стива за руку, он высасывал горячую, ароматную кровь из его вен, делая глубокие, жадные глотки. Через мгновение Стив отдернул руку.

— Ты не можешь взять слишком много, Бак, — пропыхтел он. — Это может причинить тебе боль.

Баки издал звук, похожий на согласие, и провел языком по кончикам клыков. Кровь Стива бежала по его телу, согревая холодную плоть и заставляя ее покалывать.

Вампир был все еще глубоко поглощен этим ощущением, когда почувствовал, что Стив поднял его с дивана. Он перенес Баки в спальню и бросил на кровать, где он и лежал, наблюдая, как Стив снимает свою синюю рубашку и джинсы. Его клыки и член ныли при виде красивого обнаженного тела Стива, словно у Аполлона, вырезанного из бронзы.

Затем янтарно-золотые глаза вспыхнули, и волк набросился на него, срывая одежду, облизывая, покусывая и оставляя синяки на его белой коже. Впервые он начал ощущать едва сдерживаемую свирепость оборотня, скрывающегося внутри милого, солнечного, веселого Стива. У него перехватило дыхание.

Стив перевернул его и притянул к себе за бедра, заставив широко расставить колени. Наступила затаенная пауза, затем горячий влажный язык прошелся по чувствительному анусу, проскользнул внутрь и когда он отстранился, Баки чуть не сошел с ума от желания.

— Трахни меня, — жалобно простонал Барнс, покачивая бедрами. — Трахни меня сейчас, я хочу тебя.

Его грубо толкнули на живот, и Стив всем своим весом навалился на него сверху. Он выгнул спину и хрипло застонал, когда толстый, горячий член Стива надавил на плотное кольцо мышц.

Стив издал низкий горловой рык и укусил его за шею, безжалостно проникая в него, пока не прижался пахом к его входу. Сознание Баки плыло, переполненное жгучей болью глубоко внутри, пока он крепко удерживал Стива и размазывал слюну по его члену.

Его тело приспособилось, когда Стив начал толкаться, сначала медленно, затем с все возрастающей силой и скоростью. Боль и удовольствие были больше не различимы, они слились, как жидкие краски — яркие и красивые — и кружились в его голове.

Он уперся руками в спинку кровати, чтобы не упасть, когда Стив скользнул большим великолепным членом в его узкую дырочку и терся о простату, пока не начал пульсировать от малейшего прикосновения, которое получал с каждым толчком, изливаясь так сильно, что казалось, будто он обмочился. Баки задохнулся, когда Стив схватил его за волосы и вздернул его голову.

— Давай же, сучка, — прорычал Стив, прижавшись горячим ртом к уху Баки. — Кончи на моем члене.

Он снова впился зубами в шею, и Баки кончил так сильно, что у него потемнело в глазах. Его тело дрожало и тряслось под Стивом, его член конвульсивно дернулся, выплескиваясь в узкое пространство между животом и матрасом.

Все еще держа его за волосы, Стив откинулся назад и теперь вбивался в него, как отбойный молоток, врезаясь бедрами в его задницу снова и снова, в то время как Баки беспомощно дрожал под этим натиском. Он почувствовал, как член Стива внезапно набух и нагрелся, как клеймо. Стив вбился в него до упора, издав сдавленный крик, и излился расплавленной горячей жидкостью в Баки.

Барнс лежал, ошеломленный и в эйфории, уставившись в пространство. Он смутно понял, что Стив осторожно вытянул руку и нежно поцеловал его ушибленную шею. Он слышал, как тот бормотал что-то о… о чем-то. Ему было плевать, если честно. Голос Стива звучал так хорошо, что хотелось завернуться в него и уснуть.

Четыреста с лишним лет существования — и его никогда так не трахали. Трахнул чертов оборотень. Господи, это как выпить его кровь. Он больше никогда не сможет наслаждаться сексом с кем-то еще. С таким же успехом он мог бы принять теплый душ и выпить ромашковый чай.

Эта идея показалась ему чрезвычайно забавной, и он хрипло рассмеялся, когда Стив перевернул его и посмотрел в глаза. Его большие глупые ярко-голубые глаза почему-то выглядели обеспокоенными, что заставило Баки рассмеяться еще сильнее.

— Ты ведь смеешься не потому, что это было плохо? — серьезно спросил Стив. — Я никогда не делал этого раньше, так что извини, если я был немного… неуклюжим. У меня все получится, обещаю.

— Это был… твой чертов первый раз? — ахнул Баки, почти задыхаясь от смеха.

— Да, — Стив нахмурится. — Ты много смеешься. Это нормально?

Баки взял свое веселье под контроль, затем вздохнул и провел ладонью по этим глупым светлым волосам, опустив их на скользкий от пота лоб Стива.

— Это был лучший секс в моей жизни, тупой ты волк. Я смеюсь, потому что ты сломал мне мозг. Я навсегда уничтожен.

— О, — сказал Стив. — Ну… тогда хорошо. Я тоже. В смысле, это был единственный секс, который у меня был, но я бы сказал, что это весьма многообещающий показатель того, как все будет в будущем.

— Ты становишься волком, да? — заметил Баки, потирая больное место на шее. — Ты сильно меня укусил. И я уверен, что ты назвал меня сучкой.

— Мне очень жаль, — вздрогнул Стив. — Я предупреждал тебя, каким я могу быть.

— Стив, перестань извиняться. Мне понравилось все, что ты делал. Как ты еще не бросился предупреждать меня, что ты девственник?

Стив с любопытством склонил голову набок, в своей нелепой собачьей манере.

— Я думал, ты сам это поймешь. Я говорил, что никогда никого не любил, кроме тебя.

— Да, но я тоже никогда никого не любил и при этом трахался с сотнями людей.

На глупом красивом лице Стива появилась обожающая улыбка.

— Ты никогда никого не любил?

— Только свои ножи и открытую дорогу, детка, — ответил Баки, скрестив руки за головой.

Стив поднял бровь.

— Вот как?

— Да. Если ты собираешься тусоваться со мной, лучше не пытайся меня связать. Я как… Подожди. Вообще-то, попытайся меня связать. Это было бы круто.

— Что это за звук? — спросил Стив, оглядываясь.

— Мой телефон. Где мои шмотки?

— Я сорвал их с тебя в порыве страсти, Бак. Они могут быть где угодно.

— Я вижу свои штаны, — сказал Баки, вытянув шею. — Но они далеко отсюда.

— Сейчас принесу.

— Нет, подожди. Я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Он вытянул руку и сконцентрировался. Через секунду или две в ней материализовался боевой нож с черным лезвием.

— Проклятье, — проворчал он, уронив нож на кровать.

Он предпринял еще одну попытку. Через несколько секунд в его руке появился еще один такой же нож.

— Какого черта? Я мог бы попробовать проделать это с мячом.

— Откуда вообще взялись эти ножи? — поинтересовался Стив, когда Баки положил третий нож рядом с остальными.

— Я что, физик? Я понятия не имею.

— Может, попробуешь другой рукой?

— Какая разница, Стив? Источник заклинания-то один, то есть я.

— Не знаю, научный метод. Исключить эту возможность, чтобы мы знали, что это не так.

Баки закатил глаза и вытянул металлическую руку. Серые джинсы немедленно поднялись с пола и проплыли через комнату.

— Это не значит, что ты был прав, так что можешь стереть это самодовольное выражение со своего лица, — заметил он, вытаскивая телефон из кармана. — Это Таша. Она хочет знать, где мы.

— Черт, уже половина девятого, — выдохнул Стив. — Мы уже опаздываем.


	16. Chapter 16

Трезво поразмыслив, Баки, конечно, понял, что именно этого и следовало ожидать. Дело в том, что он позволил втянуть себя в эту ситуацию, блаженный и ничего не подозревающий, как ягненок на заклание, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, какая судьба его ожидает. Вина целиком лежала на нем самом.

Как джентльмен, он должен был признать свою ошибку, поклявшись извлечь из нее урок и сделать все, чтобы в будущем ее избежать, сохраняя при этом хладнокровие перед лицом несчастья. Но имя этому несчастью — Стив. А джентльменов редко просят сохранять хладнокровие перед лицом таких неприятностей, как Стив.

Первая подсказка пришла, когда они сели в такси, и Стив весело объявил:

— Привет, я Стив. Это мой парень. Мы любим друг друга.

Таксист благоразумно сделал вид, что не понимает по-английски.

— Парень? — спросил Баки, по понятным причинам сбитый с толку. — Это… то слово, которое мы используем?

— Ага, — беспечно ответил Стив. — О, если только ты не предпочитаешь использовать «партнер». Что более точно.

Потерпев сокрушительное поражение от этого мастерского удара, Баки удалился с поля боя, чтобы перегруппироваться и оценить ущерб.

Хорошо. Парень. Он справится с этим. Только это делает их похожими на пару шестнадцатилетних девочек. Или мальчиков. Без разницы. И вообще, какого черта Стив рассказал об этом таксисту?

Не успел ход мыслей Баки перейти к стадии дурных предчувствий, Стив обнял его большой мускулистой рукой и прижался теплыми губами к холодной щеке. Его пьянящий запах окутал Барнса, как дыхание с небес, и привел его в превосходное состояние, далекое от здравомыслия.

Во время долгой поездки на лифте к вершине величественной и сверкающей башни Старка мысли Баки частично вернулись из отпуска. Он вспомнил, что должен попросить Стива не волноваться из-за парня и не делать из этого ничего особенного.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы сказать это, но прежде, чем первое слово сорвалось с его губ, Стив грубо толкнул его к стене и поцеловал так, что он на мгновение забыл, какой сейчас век, и с помощью какой магии эта странная стеклянная коробка двигалась прямо вверх вопреки гравитации.

Баки еще не совсем оправился от этой последней атаки на его способность рассуждать, когда обнаружил, что входит в отвратительно стильную гостиную башни Старка, крепко сжимая руку своего оборотня… кхм… _бойфренда_. К счастью, ему удалось высвободить конечность и спрятать ее в карман прежде, чем кто-нибудь их заметил.

Им удалось прибыть всего на полтора часа позже назначенного времени, что Баки технически даже не считал опозданием, но Стив, по-видимому, считал это почти непростительным социальным пренебрежением, за которое он должен был принести глубокие и искренние извинения хозяйке, которую он немедленно разыскал.

Выслушав его извинения, прелестная полудемонесса удивленно выгнула бровь.

— Вы опоздали, потому что занимались сексом?

— Нет! — воскликнул Баки.

— Ага, — прощебетал Стив и обхватил рукой талию поставленного на место вампира. — Теперь он мой парень. Мы любим друг друга.

В этот момент хозяйка повернулась и крикнула через переполненный зал:

— Эй, Бартон! Ты должен мне двадцать баксов!

Вот так Баки оказался в шикарном коктейль-баре, полном знакомых и незнакомых людей, размышляющих о достоинствах предусмотрительности и благоразумия и о важности сохранения самообладания, когда сталкиваешься с неприятностями по имени Стив. Глупый светловолосый голубоглазый Стив, чье восторженное обожание его спутника-вампира, очевидно, не знает границ — ни духовных, ни социальных.

— Господи Иисусе, Стив, — пробормотал Баки, коснувшись пальцами лба в жесте джентльменского смирения.

— Что ты сказал, Бак? — поинтересовался Роджерс во весь голос. — Я тебя не слышу.

— Черт побери, здесь же куча народу, — прошипел Баки. — Перестань называть меня настоящим именем.

— Черт, извини. Я забыл, потому что был рад всех видеть. Я имел в виду, что ты сказал, Уинтер? Я не расслышал тебя.

— Он просто помянул Имя Господа всуе, — лукаво заметила Кэрол, подойдя к троице друзей. — Вы же знаете, что это такая шутка, да? На самом деле меня это не волнует.

Только Стив выглядел удивленным.

— Неужели?

— Не-а. Нет. Это все равно что детектив из убойного отдела выписал бы штраф за опасное вождение. Если он никого не убивает и не выкашивает целые города, то это не моя проблема.

— Эй, раз уж мы заговорили об этом, — заикнулся Стив. — Могу я задать личный вопрос?

— Не гарантирую, что отвечу, но спрашивай, — усмехнулась Кэрол.

— Ну, ты ангел, а Таша — демон. Как это… возможно?

— Таша демон только наполовину, а это значит, что у нее есть душа. Таким образом, если принять во внимание свет души, то она человек.

— Но разве _такое_ возможно? Ангел, состоящий в отношениях с человеком?

— Раньше нет, но даже тогда это было больше для безопасности человека, чем чего-то еще. Теперь же, когда ваш вид стал более образован и вас не так легко случайно довести до безумия с проблеском божественного величия, мы упростили правила взаимодействия. Правила того, кто на чьей стороне, далеко не такие черно-белые, добрые или злые, как люди любят думать. Но сейчас я не буду вдаваться в технические подробности.

— Так вот почему мы с Уинтером хищники, но все равно попали в хороший список?

— Что-то вроде того. Это больше связано с характером каждого, чем с тем, кто кого ест. Эти правила всегда могут измениться, но главное — никаких убийств в пьяной драке. Ясно? Никаких необоснованных убийств.

— Хорошо, я украду Кэрол, пока она не втянула тебя в дебаты о моральном релятивизме, — сказала Таша, взяв ее под руку. — А вы, ребята, идите развлекайтесь. Мы догоним вас через некоторое время.

— Хорошо, увидимся позже, Таша. Кэрол, — весело ответил Стив. Он посмотрел на Баки, который сердито глядел куда-то вдаль. — Эй, ты в порядке?

— Хм? Да, — ответил Баки. — Просто… все, чему меня учили о добре и зле, пришло от моих родителей-католиков, древнего румынского военачальника-вампира и сумасшедшего фанатика Гидры. Это самая странная вещь, с которой мне пришлось столкнуться на коктейльной вечеринке.

— Ну, это коктейльная вечеринка, полная сверхъестественных существ и проходящая в башне колдуна, так что я не знаю. Мне ничего не кажется странным.

— Стив?

— Да, Бак?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Стив, сжав его руку. — Знаешь, что мы должны сделать?

— Да. Сбежать с этой вечеринки, пойти домой и трахаться всю ночь.

— Ну, я хотел сказать, что мы должны найти Сэма и Клинта, но мне больше нравится твоя идея. Подожди немного, Таше будет грустно, если мы уйдем раньше. Она сказала, что у нее для всех сюрприз. Нам лучше остаться.

— Хорошо, но я, наверное, слишком устану, чтобы заниматься сексом после вечеринки.

Стив с вызовом поднял бровь.

— Держу пари, что нет.

— Не сомневаюсь, — парировал Баки. — Я, наверное, задремлю еще в такси.

— Я тебе не позволю, и знаешь почему?

— Почему, Стив?

Стив наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Потому, что я собираюсь трахнуть тебя так страстно, что ты не вспомнишь ни одного из своих имен, и я хочу, чтобы ты не спал.

Баки смотрел на него, когда он снова наклонился, с глупой солнечной улыбкой на своем глупом красивом лице. Что за монстр этот человек? Как он может выглядеть таким невинным и милым после того дерьма, что только что сказал? И теперь член Баки наполовину встал и уже терся о нижнее белье, так что ему пришлось мириться еще и с этим.

Глупый, сексуальный Стив и его глупый отказ отвезти его домой прямо сейчас, чтобы заняться любовью. Он проворчал что-то по-русски, когда Стив потянул его за руку к бару. Чудесно, теперь еще эти птичники. Выглядят самодовольно и бодро, как обычно.

— О, старина, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Как дела, Доркула?

Баки сузил глаза.

— Все хорошо, вергусь.

— Эй, ребята! Я рад, что вы пришли, — сказал Клинт, пожав руку сначала Стиву, потом Баки. — Значит, вы теперь пара, да?

— Да, — Стив сиял, как лампочка в тысячу ватт. — Он мой парень. Мы любим друг друга.

— Как мило, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Кровосос завел себе дружка-оборотня.

— Ну, технически, «партнер» — более точно, — объяснил Стив, в то время как Баки тихо пытался умереть от смущения. — Люди обычно не используют этот термин, так что «парень» проще.

— Но ведь оборотни выбирают партнера на всю жизнь, верно? — озорно спросил Клинт. — Так… разве «супруг» не будет более подходящим определением?

— Нет, — вмешался Баки. — Точно нет. Не вводи ему в голову, я тебя умоляю. Он и так уже говорит всем, кого мы видим, что я его парень. Он сказал об этом даже чертову таксисту.

— Но ведь это правда, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Почему я не должен хотеть, чтобы все об этом знали?

— Ох, Волчонок становится собственником, — усмехнулся Сэм, прищелкнув языком. — Ты позволишь ему пометить тебя, Уинтер?

Баки поморщился.

— Ты ведь не собираешься этого делать?

— Конечно, нет, — возмутился Стив. — Мой запах уже повсюду, зачем мне метить еще и тебя?

— Подожди, почему твой… Почему я весь пропах тобой?

— У нас был секс. Теперь любой оборотень, который подойдет к тебе поближе, будет знать, что ты мой, и не будет тебя беспокоить.

Баки скрестил руки на груди.

— Твой?

— Нет, не… Ладно, я знаю, это прозвучало плохо, но я не это имел в виду. Волки — вид слишком собственнический, поэтому мы очень осторожны в соблюдении границ друг друга. Оставлять свой запах на партнерах — это вежливый способ дать другим понять, что не стоит приближаться, не раздражаясь и не ворча по этому поводу. Я тоже весь пахну тобой.

— Оуууу, — сказал Сэм, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Это так восхитительно и отвратительно.

— Вы, ребята, не чувствуете запаха? — с опаской спросил Баки. — Я теперь воняю, как волк?

— Только волки могут учуять эти запахи, Уинтер, — рассмеялся Клинт. — Не волнуйся, для нас ты все еще пахнешь смертью и хипстером.

— Хорошо, — сердито огляделся Баки.

— О, и вампиры могут чувствовать запах других, — добавил Сэм. — Значит, для других вампиров ты тоже можешь вонять, как волк.

— Черт возьми, я так и знал, — простонал Баки. — Меня подвергнут остракизму*.

— Ты вообще общаешься с другими вампирами? — спросил Стив.

— Ну… нет. Но если бы я захотел, то теперь и не смог бы.

— А ты хочешь?

— Это к делу не относится, Стив. Я пытаюсь разозлиться из-за того, что запятнан волчьим запахом, не мог бы ты не портить это своей логикой?

— Ой. Прости, Бак. Кстати, Клинт, почему Таша сказала, что ты должен ей двадцать баксов?

— Она предложила пари, что вы будете вместе через три дня. Я думал, что ты намного упрямее, поэтому поспорил.

— Он не рассчитывал, что вы будете так возбуждены друг другом, — сказал Сэм. — Ошибка новичка.

— Эй, я не биологический организм, — возразил Клинт. — Мне трудно разобраться в таких вещах.

— Я устрою тебе взбучку, — чуть улыбнулся Сэм, притянув его к себе для поцелуя.

Стив с любопытством наклонил голову.

— Вы двое не занимаетесь сексом?

— Нет, мы занимаемся, — ответил Клинт. — Просто я…

— Еще как занимаемся! — прервал его Сэм. — Я впечатляюще мужественный.

Клинт закатил глаза.

— Что я и говорил. Вам, биологическим организмам, нужен секс для выживания вида. А у меня нет врожденного репродуктивного инстинкта. Мы занимаемся сексом, но исключительно для взаимного удовольствия и эмоциональной связи.

— Ух ты, детка, — ухмыльнулся Сэм. — Это была самая смешная фраза, которую я когда-либо слышал.

— Но мы с Баки тоже не можем размножаться, — нахмурился Стив. — Я имею в виду… он мертв, а я гей, так что мы вообще не можем размножаться. Почему у нас все еще есть биологические сексуальные влечения?

— Эволюция, чувак, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Миллионы лет. Наши гены не отличают парня от женщины. Они просто знают, что мы куда-то засунули свои члены и распространяем наш генетический материал.

— Блин, этот разговор официально слишком груб для меня, — прервал их Баки. — Пойду найду Ванду и попрошу ее стереть последние десять минут из моей памяти.

— А она так умеет? — крикнул Стив ему вслед.

— Вот я и выясню, — бросил Баки через плечо.

— Эй, мы очень рады за тебя, — сказал Сэм, как только оказался вне пределов слышимости. — Вам хорошо вместе.

— Неужели?

— Действительно, — кивнул Клинт. — Вы, ребята, заслуживаете счастья. Мы рады, что вы нашли друг друга.

— Спасибо, ребята, — улыбнулся Стив. — Это для меня многое значит. Хотя лучше не позволять Уинтеру бродить одному. Здесь много агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые могут напасть, испугавшись.

— Да, да, иди охраняй своего сексуального парня-вампира, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Увидимся, Стив.

Стив нашел Баки в большом патио с видом на город. Он стоял рядом с Пеппер, которая была в малиновом вечернем платье и снова без обуви. Он задался вопросом, не демон ли она, и не будет ли бестактным спросить ее об этом.

Он также нашел забавным то, что старший демон хаоса предпочел проявить себя в виде красивой близорукой женщины, которая была на добрых пять дюймов ниже вампира, с которым разговаривала, и, конечно, могла уничтожить его одним движением мизинца.

— Привет, Стив, — сказала она, тепло обнимая его. — Я так рада, что вы смогли приехать. Тебе нравится вечеринка?

— Очень, мэм, — ответил Стив. — Вы и мистер Старк были так добры, пригласив нас всех сюда.

— О, мы обожаем вечеринки. В любом случае, вы делаете мне одолжение. Друзья-колдуны и деловые партнеры Тони такие скучные. Здорово, что все эти молодые люди все здесь оживляют.

— За исключением Уинтера, — улыбнулся Стив. — Он старый. Типа, очень старый.

— Для меня он ребенок, — заметила Пеппер, улыбаясь Баки. — Я же вечна, так что все остальные тоже для меня как дети.

— Мистер Старк человек?

— Совершенно верно.

— Но… если он отец Таши, а ей пятьсот лет…

— О, конечно, — рассмеялась она. — Тебе любопытно, потому что люди обычно не живут так долго. Ну, то, как я встретила Тони, во многом связано с этим. Он был молодым колдуном, стремящимся увеличить свою силу, и каким-то образом он овладел ритуалом, которым можно было вызвать меня. В обычной ситуации я бы испепелила человека за дерзость, но он был так мил, что я не могла не оставить его в живых и посмотреть, что он скажет в свое оправдание.

Так или иначе, мы узнали друг друга, и в конце концов он отдал мне свою душу. Взамен я даровала ему значительно увеличенную продолжительность жизни, фантастические богатства и владение черной магией. Для меня это не было проблемой, потому что я уже была без ума от него. Потом мы поженились, появилась Таша, а остальное уже история.

— Буквальная история, — заметил Баки. — Она участвовала почти во всех крупных войнах.

— У всех нас есть хобби, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Кроме того, я не вызываю войн, я просто… склоняю чашу весов в сторону хаоса, когда ситуация застаивается. Именно этим я и занималась в Берлине в сорок втором году, когда столкнулась с тобой.

Стив нахмурился.

— Что ты делал в Берлине в сорок втором, Уинтер?

— Убивал нацистов, — сказал Баки. — Я не мог воевать по понятным причинам, но я говорил по-немецки как местный житель и мог использовать своих пленников, чтобы попасть в любое место, куда хотел, поэтому я отправился в Берлин. Я убил капитана СС, забрал его униформу и начал бродить по ночным клубам, где болтались нацистские офицеры.

— Der Blaue Engel**, — задумчиво произнесла Пеппер. — Это ночной клуб, где я его встретила. Он был невероятно красивым мальчиком-вампиром в черно-серебряной униформе и просто пропитался кровью и смертью. Я бы тут же сделала ему предложение, но его душа не принадлежала ему. Такова жизнь.

— Не принадлежала ему, мэм? — спросил Стив. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я имею в виду, что он уже принадлежал кому-то другому. Я могу дать человеку почти любую земную вещь в обмен на душу, но есть правила. Я не могу взять то, что было отдано добровольно. Даже если изначальный владелец не знает, что ему было что-то отдано.

— Кому… кому он принадлежал? Вампиру, который его создал?

— Вовсе нет, — рассмеялась она. — Ни одна душа не участвует в обмене кровью, превращая человека в вампира, который всего лишь чуть-чуть менее человечен. Нет, его душа была отдана в дар, без надежды на возвращение. Он был полностью потерян для меня. Но он кормил меня всевозможным восхитительным хаосом, убивая нацистов прямо в центре Берлина, поэтому я решила оказать ему ответную услугу.

— И что это была за услуга?

— Я предупредила его, что в Берлине есть большая ячейка фанатиков, и если он будет продолжать в том же духе, они пронюхают о нем и выследят. Я сказала ему, чтобы он убирался, пока есть возможность, и попробовал перебраться в Швейцарию или Англию. Потом я узнала, что он не послушал меня.

— Они все равно не поймали меня, пока война не закончилась, — сказал Баки. — Потом на меня напали из засады и отравили. Я предполагал, что они собираются убить меня, но… они этого не сделали.

— Но они поймали тебя, — повторил Стив. — Почему ты не послушал?

— Возможно потому, что он только что купил кучу патронов для трех офицеров СС, а потом вывел каждого из них в переулок и осушил одного за другим, — ответила Пеппер. — Он был настолько пьян, насколько я когда-либо видела мужчину, вампира или кого-то еще, и он все говорил и говорил о светловолосом мальчике, который едва не утонул и разрушил его жизнь.

— Да, это он, — кивнул Баки, указав на Стива. — Тот блондин, который разрушил мою жизнь. Ты, вероятно, уже знаешь об этом.

— Верно, — улыбнулась Пеппер. — Я рада, что ты наконец нашел его, Стив. Позаботься о его душе. Она редкая и ценная.

— Я… я? — начал заикаться Стив. — Но вы сказали, что она… Вы сказали, что она уже… кому-то принадлежит.

— Он просто душка, Уинтер, — рассмеялась она, повернувшись к Баки. — Но он не очень умен, не так ли?

— Верно, не очень, — сухо ответил Баки.

— Я должна пойти проверить Тони. Вы двое прекрасно проведите время, хорошо? И не уходите далеко. Таша должна сделать объявление через несколько минут.

— Как ты думаешь, они с Кэрол собираются пожениться? — спросил Стив у Баки, когда Пеппер скользнула в гостиную. — Это было бы так интересно.

Баки покосился на него.

— Что? Почему это должно быть интересно?

— Потому что это — настоящая любовь, Бак. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы все были счастливы, как мы?

— Мы не женаты, Стив.

— Не официально. Думаешь, стоит?

— Стоит что?

— Пожениться.

Баки нахмурился.

— Нет. Никаких разговоров о браке. У меня будет серьезный приступ паники.

— Извини, — начал оправдываться Стив. — Я просто пытался понять, как ты относишься к этой теме. Теперь я знаю и больше не буду об этом говорить.

— Стив, ты ведь знаешь, что моя душа принадлежит тебе? Нам не нужны клятвы и кольца, чтобы помнить, что мы — кем бы мы ни были — вместе.

— Я знаю, — Стив надул губы. — Но я люблю обеты и кольца. Это так романтично.

— Черт возьми, — пропыхтел Баки, ухватившись за перила, чтобы не упасть. — Я не могу… не могу дышать.

— Это сильная реакция на то, что я заговорил о браке, Бак. Ты сказал, что любишь меня и хочешь быть моей парой.

— Я люблю тебя! Я люблю тебя так сильно, что мне кажется… что моя грудь вот-вот обвалится!

Баки всеми фибрами души хотел замолчать, но теперь, когда слова уже начали изливаться наружу, он был бессилен остановить их.

— Знаешь, почему твои разговоры о браке вызывают у меня панику? Потому что я чертовски напуган. Что если ты умрешь, Стив? Как же тогда клятвы и кольца помогут мне? Когда мы впервые встретились, ты едва не утонул, а потом чуть не умер от приступа астмы. Откуда мне знать, что я не потеряю тебя, неважно от чего?

Баки вдруг заметил, что по щекам у него катятся слезы, и сердито смахнул их, все еще пытаясь отдышаться.

— Я держу тебя, Бак. Иди сюда, — сказал Стив, обнимая его. — Я буду дышать вместе с тобой.

Он крепко прижал Баки к груди и начал медленно, глубоко дышать. Тело Барнса напряглось, готовясь сопротивляться, но его захлестнуло эхо той ночи много лет назад, когда он точно так же держал на руках перепуганного ребенка.

Этот ребенок теперь мужчина. Человек, который смотрел на чудовище и все еще видел ангела. Человек, который знал о нем самое худшее и любил его, несмотря ни на что.

Он поддался объятиям, позволив всем своим весом упереться в тело Стива. Чувствуя, как медленно поднимается и опускается его грудь, вдыхая его успокаивающий запах. На краткий миг он увидел будущее, простирающееся перед ним в бесконечность. И не было ни одного шага на пути, который он прошел бы без этого человека рядом.

— Я сделаю это, — тихо сказал он.

— Что ты сделаешь? — спросил Стив.

— Все, что захочешь. У нас будут клятвы и кольца… Все, если это сделает тебя счастливым. Просто знай, что мои адвокаты будут настаивать на участии. У меня довольно много имущества, чтобы начать заниматься этим.

— Мы можем поговорить об этом в другой раз, Бак, — сказал Стив, поцеловав его в макушку. — Я знаю, что слишком тороплю тебя. Я волнуюсь и забегаю вперед. Я действительно счастлив просто быть с тобой.

— Надеюсь, потому что официально мы вместе всего пять часов.

— Неужели? — Стив рассмеялся. — Кажется, дольше.

— Да, — вздохнул Баки, крепче обнимая Стива за талию. — Намного дольше.

В этот момент в гостиной вспыхнул свет, и люди начали собираться вокруг небольшого возвышения, на котором находилась кабинка ди-джея, и где был установлен микрофон. Стив взял Баки за руку, и они вместе вошли внутрь, встав позади толпы, когда Таша вышла на сцену.

— Всем добрый вечер, — сказал она своим ровным, томным голосом. — Я надеюсь, вы все выпьете столько выпивки моего отца, сколько сможете. Я обещала, что эта вечеринка будет стоить ему столько же, сколько и свадьба.

Это заявление встретили бурными аплодисментами и криками «Ура!» и «Бесплатная выпивка!» Потом Таша продолжила:

— Большинство из вас знает, что я работаю со Щ.И.Т.ом в течение многих лет, но никогда не соглашалась стать полноправным агентом. Ну… я все еще им не стала. Но у меня есть для вас кое-что получше. Сегодня вечером я с удовольствием объявляю об официальном создании нового отдела магии и технологий Щ.И.Т.а, который будет финансироваться и поддерживаться Старк Индастриз.

Пауза заполнилась бурными аплодисментами, криками «У-у!» и «МиТ-отдел!»

— Это партнерство позволит нам расширить сферу нашего влияния, помочь гораздо большему числу людей и, наконец, вывести нашу шпионскую технику из эпохи холодной войны. Приношу свои извинения всем, кто наслаждался этими камерами, спрятанными в губной помаде и бомбами в носках ботинок. Чтобы услышать, что все это будет значить более подробно, поприветствуйте генерального директора Старк Индастриз, моего отца, Тони Старка.

Раздались еще более громкие аплодисменты, Таша спустилась и мистер Старк вышел на сцену. Пока он болтал с толпой, Стив и Баки ускользнули к бару, где Таша стояла с Сэмом, Клинтом и наконец объявившейся Вандой.

Стив немедленно завалил Ташу вопросами о новом подразделении, к которому у Баки не было никакого интереса. Все еще полный приятных чувств по поводу подарка, который сделала ему Ванда, он обнял ее и поцеловал в щеку, отчего она вздрогнула.

— О, боже, прости, — поморщился он. — Наверное, это тебя напугало.

— Вовсе нет, — ответила она, пригладив волосы. — Ну может быть, немного. Я ведь так и не знаю, кто ты.

— Не знаешь?

— Нет. Все говорят, что ты похож на ночь и день, но ты не слишком отличаешься от меня.

— Думаю, это потому, что ты знала меня как Солдата лучше, чем они. Я не другой человек. Он — это я, только без воспоминаний.

— Ну, _он_ может быть довольно раздражающим засранцем, поэтому я надеюсь, что на этот раз твои воспоминания останутся нетронутыми.

— Что? — сказал Баки с самым невинным видом. — Я никогда не был раздражающим засранцем.

— Никогда значит всегда?

— Назови хоть один случай…

— На Квинджете. Ты швырнул свой дурацкий мяч мне в голову.

— Этот мяч не дурацкий! И это было забавно.

— Ладно. Париж, 1963 год, — сказала она, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты потребовал подняться на Эйфелеву башню. Я сказала: «Нет», но ты все равно залез на нее и бросал в меня ножи.

— Я не бросал их _в_ тебя, я бросал их _рядом_ с тобой.

— В Венеции, в том же году. Ты столкнул меня в канал.

— Нет, это не считается. Я оттолкнул тебя с линии огня.

— Дважды.

— Я… сделал это дважды? Ну, первый раз был определенно, чтобы спасти твою жизнь.

— Я умею отражать пули, Солдат! Мне не нужно, чтобы ты бросал меня в грязные реки, чтобы спасти меня от них!

— Эй, мы должны вас разнимать? — вмешался Клинт.

— Нет, — ответила Ванда, все еще глядя на Баки. — Так мы выражаем нашу любовь.

— Точно, — согласился Баки, все еще глядя на Ванду. — Она кричит на меня, пока я не напоминаю ей, как это было смешно, и тогда она признает, что я был прав.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Клинт, медленно отступив. — Только не ввязывайтесь здесь в драку, ладно?

Но никто из них, кажется, его не услышал.

— Так не бывает, Солдат, — сказала Ванда. — Ты извиняешься за свои поступки и признаешь, что они не были смешными.

— Не думаю, — задумчиво произнес Баки. — Я бы извинился, но не стал бы лгать и говорить, что это не смешно.

— Ты… На самом деле, ты прав. По-моему, ты никогда не говорил, что твои шалости не смешны.

— Но я же сказал, что сожалею, а я уверен, что сожалею, так что у тебя нет причин злиться, — возразил Баки. — К тому же, ты знаешь, что я делал это только потому, что мой мозг вернулся в подростковый возраст, и ты была единственной, кто не бил меня, когда я плохо себя вел.

— Ты не можешь… Ты не можешь так поступить, — сказала Ванда, и ее глаза мгновенно наполнились слезами. — Это несправедливо.

— О нет, не плачь, — встревожился Баки. — Я не хотел тебя расстраивать, просто напомнил, почему я был так ужасен.

— Ты не был ужасен, — всхлипнула Ванда. — Прости, что была так нетерпелива с тобой. Это не твоя вина.

— Но ты была терпелива, — заверил ее Баки. — Ты была так добра ко мне, ведьма. Ты была моим единственным другом.

— Ты тоже был моим единственным другом, Солдат, — ответила она, тщетно пытаясь вытереть слезы. — Я столько раз видела, как они причиняли тебе боль и разрушали твой разум. Я была так рада за тебя, когда ты сбежал, хотя я все еще была в ловушке одна. Когда они вернули тебя, это разбило мне сердце.

— Но теперь мы оба свободны, а некромант и старик мертвы, — сказал Баки, обняв ее. — Мы свободны, и они никогда больше не смогут сделать нас рабами. Из-за тебя.

— Я бы не справилась без тебя, — вздохнула она. —Я бы… Фу, почему ты воняешь, как волк?

— О, это из-за меня, — весело произнес Стив (который, по-видимому, подслушивал). — Теперь он мой парень. Мы любим друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Моральный релятивизм — принцип, согласно которому не существует абсолютного добра и зла; отрицание обязательных нравственных норм и объективного критерия нравственности
> 
> **Остракизм - изгнание, ссылка.
> 
> ***Der Blaue Engel (нем.) - Лазурный Ангел


	17. Chapter 17

— Ладно. Хорошо, — сказал Стив, тревожно потирая руки. — Ты уверен, что с тобой все будет в порядке?

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Извини, — смущенно произнес Стив. — Я просто беспокоюсь, что оставляю тебя одного.

— Стив, я живу один уже четыреста лет, — вздохнул Баки. — Пара дней ничего не изменит.

— Хорошо, но… в прошлый раз, когда я выпустил тебя из виду, тебя похитили. В течение минуты. Ты должен понять, что я немного нервничаю.

— Гидры больше нет, Стив. Ты буквально отправляешься в ее разрушенную штаб-квартиру, чтобы помочь Щ.И.Т.у найти трупы ее агентов.

— Да, но…

— Эй, златовласка, время — деньги! — раздался из коридора голос Таши.

— Ладно, я пошел, — сказал Стив, подняв свою спортивную сумку. — Но пиши мне и отмечайся каждые несколько часов, чтобы я знал, что ты в порядке, хорошо?

— Ни в коем случае.

Стив сделал печальное лицо.

— Но, Бак…

— Я не куплюсь на твои щенячьи глазки, тупой волк, — рассмеялся Баки, вытянув шею, чтобы поцеловать его. — Иди уже, пока Таша не пришла и не вытащила тебя отсюда.

— Ладно, скоро увидимся, — сказал Стив, направляясь к двери. — Люблю тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — откликнулся Баки, когда дверь за ним захлопнулась.

Улыбаясь про себя, он пошел одеваться. Глупый, милый волк и его настойчивая сверхзащита. Обычно Баки находил такое поведение отталкивающим, но Стив так трогательно серьезен в своей бдительности относительно безопасности своей пары, что это больше походило на заботу преданной семейной собаки, чем на властного бойфренда.

Вероятно, потому, что в нем нет скрытой ревности или желания контролировать свое поведение. Это чистый Стив показывает свою преданность единственным известным ему способом. Он, как усвоил Баки, — чистое добро. Если кто-то захотел бы обнаружить мотивы, стоящие за тем, что делал или говорил Стив, ему нужно только подумать о самом лучшем, самом бескорыстном, что он может сделать, и это будет ответом. Если Стив что-то делал, то он был неизменно хорош в этом.

Баки не совсем был уверен, во что играли судьбы, когда они сплели сияющую золотую нить жизни Стива с черной нитью его собственной, но какова бы ни была их цель, самым близким, что он когда-либо чувствовал, была благодарность к некой высшей силе. Он хотел что-то с этим сделать. Что-нибудь, чтобы выразить свою благодарность Стиву.

Однако единственные места, где можно было взаимодействовать с высшими силами, — это католические церкви, и он сомневался, что иудео-христианский бог как-то связан с объединением оборотня и вампира. Кроме того, он не смог бы войти в церковь, даже если бы захотел, так что… Может быть, стоит что-то сделать для Стива? Это казалось правильным. Но что? Как?

Баки думал об этом, пока одевался (черные джинсы, темно-красный Хенли — новый, потому что его похитили в старом, и он понятия не имел, что с ним сделала Гидра, — и черные ботинки). Он никогда не заботился о ком-то достаточно, чтобы хотеть сделать для них что-то несексуальное. Некоторое время он размышлял, потом взял телефон.

**Уинтер:** _чем занят_

Прошло около тридцати секунд, затем телефон завибрировал ответным сообщением.

**Птичник:** _Кто это? Откуда у тебя мой номер?_

**Уинтер:** _ты можешь встретить меня в темноте_

**Птичник:** _Вот и все, я звоню в полицию._

**Уинтер:** _пошел ты, птенчик, это важно_

**Птичник:** _Да, я уже рядом. Увидимся минут через десять._

Баки надел солнцезащитные очки, сунул телефон в карман и спустился вниз. Он привык к глупому солнечному лицу Стива, приветствующему его каждый раз, когда он выходил за дверь, и он поймал себя на том, что оглядывается по сторонам, спускаясь по ступенькам. Улица казалась такой унылой и пустой без белокурой головы и синей футболки Роджерса, что Баки на самом деле почувствовал легкий укол тоски по нему.

Он выругал себя за это ребячество, направляясь к кофейне. Конечно, за прилавком будет не Таша, с ее понимающей ухмылкой и протяжным голосом. Это будет один из тех скучных двадцатилеток, что она оставила на своем месте. Тьфу. Все раздражающе изменилось без людей, к которым он привык.

Малолетка с глазами лани за стойкой бара сегодня — его наименее любимый из проходимцев Таши. У нее челка и химически осветленные пряди в каштановых волосах, и Баки мог только вообразить, что она самое глупое человеческое существо на планете. Тот факт, что она до сих пор не была госпитализирована ради ее же собственной безопасности, вызывал у него бесконечное удивление.

Он сделал заказ, затем настороженно наблюдал, как она достает напиток. Первое, что она сделала, это достала бумажный стаканчик. Пока все хорошо. Затем она достала пакет цельного молока и налила его в паровой кувшин.

Он вздохнул и снял очки.

— Звезда.

Вздрогнув, она подняла взгляд.

— Я… Скай.

— Скай, — кивнул он. — Что ты делаешь с молоком?

— Хм, кипячу для вашего…

— Для моего…?

— Амери… кано. Правильно. В нем нет молока. Извините, на самом деле я новичок в этом.

— Все в порядке, — снисходительно улыбнулся он. — Ты научишься.

Когда ей каким-то образом удалось приготовить правильный напиток, он поблагодарил ее и вышел на улицу, чтобы сесть за один из кованых железных столов. Через минуту или две появился Сэм, такой же бодрый и довольный собой, как обычно.

— Вечер, Доркула, — сказал он, вглядываясь в окно. — Кто работает?

— Космический ребенок.

— Тогда я не рискну, — усмехнулся он, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Баки. — Итак, что происходит? Ты сказал, что это важно.

— Это… насчет Стива, — говорит Баки.

— Черт, он же не беременный?

Баки закатил глаза.

— Ты действительно смешной, птенчик. Я хочу что-нибудь сделать. Для него.

— Ладно. Что-то вроде этого?

— Я не знаю. Вот почему мне нужна твоя помощь. Я хочу сделать одну из тех вещей, которые люди делают, чтобы другие чувствовали… что ими дорожат.

— Ой, как мило, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Для волка это очень плохо.

— Да. Именно. И я хочу сделать для него что-то особенное, но понятия не имею, как это сделать. Ты женат, ты должен знать, как это работает.

— Конечно, я могу помочь. Итак, есть разные виды особенного. Есть особенное сексуальное, особенное романтическое, особенное заботливое…

— Вот это, — прервал его Баки. — Заботливое. Что мне нужно сделать?

— Ну, ты должен подумать о вещах, которые делают Стива счастливым, и… В чем дело? Ты призрака увидел или что-то еще?

Баки внезапно выпрямился в кресле и посмотрел прямо перед собой, его зеленые глаза дико и свирепо сверкали из-под нахмуренного лба.

— Вампир, — прошипел он. — Здесь есть еще один вампир.

— Что? — Сэм нахмурился, глядя на него.

В этот момент в нескольких футах от тротуара заклубился черный дым. Он поднялся вверх, образуя столб, который быстро превратился в фигуру человека. Он безмятежно улыбнулся, но Сэм видел и более дружелюбные улыбки гремучих змей.

Кожа у него была восково-белая, и одет он был в отлично сшитый, плотно облегающий черный костюм. Это, в сочетании с его гладкими черными волосами до плеч, строгими чертами лица и ледяными голубыми глазами, делало его похожим на человека, который взял слово «острый» и воплотил его в человеческую форму.

— Здравствуй, Уинтер, — произнес он на удивление мелодичным голосом с британским акцентом. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прорычал Баки.

— Не торопись. Разве так приветствуют старого друга? — спросил мужчина с легким поклоном, протягивая свои белые руки ладонями вверх. — Я пришел с миром.

Баки скептически посмотрел на него.

— Это на тебя не похоже.

— И с предупреждением.

— О’кей, вот это уже на тебя похоже. Тогда давай, выкладывай свою угрозу. Я весь внимание.

— О, угроза исходит не от меня, — холодно ответил мужчина. — Я пришел только для того, чтобы ты знал о ней.

— У меня нет времени на эту чушь, Локи, — раздраженно заметил Баки. — Говори, зачем пришел, и убирайся отсюда.

Ледяные глаза Локи скользнули по Сэму.

— В последнее время ходят слухи, что у тебя появились странные друзья. Более того, некоторые говорят, что ты… как бы это сказать… променял свой желудок на игры.

Баки посмотрел на него с каменным выражением лица.

— Я, конечно, не верю ни единому слову, — продолжил Локи. — Но ты же знаешь, какими бывают молодые. Такие вспыльчивые и с трудом поддающиеся контролю. Всегда жаждут расширить свою территорию.

Удерживая взгляд Локи, Баки оперся на левый локоть и теперь постукивал металлическими пальцами по кованой поверхности стола. Локи посмотрел на свою руку, потом снова на его лицо, не в силах скрыть тревогу.

— Если молодые думают, что я слаб, пусть придут и узнают сами, — спокойно сказал Баки. — У тебя нет причин вмешиваться.

— Да, но я это делаю, — также спокойно ответил Локи. — У тебя самая большая территория в городе, не считая моей. Волнения среди низших сословий нежелательны для меня, как и для тебя.

— И что?

— И я пришел предложить тебе свою помощь на случай, если кто-то пойдет против тебя.

— По какой причине?

— Уинтер, пожалуйста, не испытывай мое терпение. Я пришел сюда как друг, с жест…

— Нет, — резко оборвал его Баки. — За всю свою бесконечную жизнь ты никогда не сделал ничего, что не было бы в твоих интересах. Так что, если ты не перевернул совершенно новый лист совершенно новой книги, ты здесь потому, что тебе нужна моя помощь. Что у тебя за неприятности на этот раз, Локи? И почему это вдруг стало моей чертовой проблемой?

Локи слабо улыбнулся.

— Прямолинейный, как и всегда, я посмотрю. Вы не против, если я присяду?

— Это свободная страна.

— Очаровательно. Можно подумать, что ты американец, ты так естественно воспринял их манеру… — Локи внезапно замолк, наклонив голову со странным выражением на лице. Затем он снова пристально посмотрел на Баки. — Это… это же волком сейчас пахнет? От кого может исходить этот запах?

— От меня, — вмешался Сэм. — У тебя проблемы с волками?

— Но ты же не волк, — ядовито улыбнулся Локи. — Значит, волк оставил на тебе свой след.

Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

— Совершенно верно. Он мой парень. Мы любим друг друга.

— Как романтично, — усмехнулся Локи, повернувшись к Баки. — Что касается нашего дела. За эти годы мне пришлось усмирить многих выскочек, которые начали объединяться в свободные альянсы на моей территории. Правда, это мелкие неприятности. Однако с тех пор, как пошли все эти слухи о вас, они стали более частыми и серьезными. Теперь у меня есть основания полагать, что происходит нечто более организованное. Возможно, даже есть старейшина, который захочет свергнуть меня и забрать Манхэттен себе. Ни ты, ни я не можем противостоять такой угрозе в одиночку, но вместе мы сможем.

— Зачем мне это делать? — спросил Баки. — Какое мне дело до того, кто владеет Манхэттеном?

— Уинтер, ты знаешь, что наши территории граничат, — терпеливо продолжил Локи. — Слабость одного открывает другого для вторжения. Если меня уберут, ты будешь следующим.

— Я контролирую только половину Бруклина. Почему бы тебе не побеспокоить того, кто удерживает остальную часть Бруклина и Квинса? Я уверен, что они так же заинтересованы в сохранении стабильности районов, как и я.

— Потому что ни один вампир не контролирует ни одной значительной области. Манхэттен — мой. Все в Бруклине выше Флэтбуша, от Сайпресс Хиллз до Сансет парка — твое.

— Я знаю, где живу. Ближе к делу.

— Это ошеломляющее достижение для двух вампиров, Уинтер. Ты единственный представитель нашего вида с такой большой территорией. Это делает тебя единственной потенциальной мишенью и, следовательно, моим единственным потенциальным союзником.

— Почему сейчас, после стольких лет? За два столетия никто из нас не сделал ни одного шага.

— Причина, по которой никто из нас не осмелился открыто бросить вызов, заключается в том, что мы создали себе репутацию безжалостных людей. Твое все более странное поведение угрожает этому, и теперь мы оба в опасности.

Баки медленно покачал головой, его челюсти под кожей напряглись, когда он посмотрел на стол.

— Не могу поверить, — сказал он наконец. — Не могу поверить, что ты явился сюда сейчас и пытаешься втянуть меня во все свои интриги и политику. Я просто хочу немного покоя и гребаной тишины хоть раз в моей чертовой жизни.

— Тогда помоги мне, — серьезно сказал Локи, наклонившись вперед. — Мы покажем свою силу, пресечем это восстание в зародыше и напомним остальным, что с нами шутки плохи. Путь к миру чаще всего лежит через меч, ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

— Я не… я не знаю, — вздохнул Баки. — Теперь у меня другие обязанности. Все не так просто.

— Уинтер, кто помог тебе обосноваться здесь? И когда ты исчез много лет назад, кто сохранил это для тебя, веря, что ты вернешься?

— Ты это сделал.

— Да, это сделал я. В моих интересах было иметь союзника, да, но также потому, что я забочусь и о том, что происходит с тобой.

— Оставь это, Локи, — рявкнул Баки, его зеленые глаза гневно сверкнули. — Если бы ты так беспокоился о том, что со мной происходит, ты бы так и сделал…

Локи поднял свои идеально ухоженные брови.

— Я бы… что?

— Ничего. Мне просто нужно время, чтобы подумать над этим. Дай мне пару дней, хорошо?

— Естественно, — кивнул Локи, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Придешь ко мне, когда решишься? Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Да.

— И, Уинтер, — сказал он. — Рад был тебя видеть.

Баки не ответил и даже не посмотрел на него. Локи кивнул Сэму, после чего исчез в облаке черного дыма.

— Итак… ты хочешь… — начал Сэм.

— Нет.

— Тогда ладно, — сказал он, достав телефон. — Полагаю, у Щ.И.Т.а появилась новая приоритетная цель. Не могу поверить, что никогда не слышал об этом парне.

— Сэм, пожалуйста, не надо, — выдохнул Баки, умоляюще глядя на него.

Сэм моргнул.

— Ты только что… использовал мое настоящее имя? Ты в порядке, чувак?

— Я в порядке. Я… я буду в порядке. Только, пожалуйста, не впутывай в это Щ.И.Т.

— Уинтер, насколько я могу судить, этот парень был очень плохим вампиром, он говорил о другом, который может прийти в город с армией, чтобы разрушить все к чертям. Вот для чего нужен Щ.И.Т. Чтобы останавливать вампирские войны, в которых могут погибнуть множество невинных людей.

— Я тоже очень плохой вампир. Что бы это ни было, по крайней мере, позволь сначала мне разобраться с этим. Я не хочу, чтобы Щ.И.Т. появился, паля из всех орудий, и развязал войну с Локи. Пожалуйста.

Сэм с минуту смотрел на него, затем убрал телефон обратно в карман.

— Тогда тебе придется объяснить мне, откуда ты знаешь этого чувака.

— Я встретил его в тысяча восемьсот шестидесятых годах, когда прожил в Америке около десяти лет. Он был джентльменом с большими деньгами и деловой хваткой, а я был сильным старым вампиром с опытом жизни в США. Ему нужен был проводник, а мне — финансовое положение, так что это было взаимовыгодно. Мы рано оказались в Нью-Йорке и долгое время были партнерами.

— Как… деловые партнеры? — спросил Сэм.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— О, — неловко произнес Сэм. — Ладно, я понял, что не хочу тащить твое грязное белье в Щ.И.Т., но если это дерьмо выйдет из-под контроля, и я не доложу о ситуации, я попаду под горячую руку директора.

— Я понимаю. Я не прошу тебя игнорировать это, просто дай мне шанс сначала поговорить с ним. Он гребаный придурок, но он так же бывает рассудительным. Может быть, я смогу смягчить почву, и они со Щ.И.Т.ом придут к взаимопониманию.

— Ладно, парень, пока мы будем держать это в тайне. Серьезно, правда. Ты в порядке?

— Да. Я в порядке. О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь?

— Ну, ты разнервничался в ту же минуту, как появился этот чувак, и трижды произнес слово «пожалуйста» во время этого разговора. Я немного волнуюсь за тебя.

Баки откинулся на спинку стула и потер глаза ладонями.

— Локи — это… сложная проблема. Мы никогда не любили друг друга, но отношения между нами были напряженными. Он мог залезть мне в голову и сделать так, что я переставал отличать черное от белого. Все заканчивалось плохо. Несколько раз. Однажды это стало… слишком жестоким. Он попытался убить меня.

— Он пытался убить тебя? — с сомнением спросил Сэм. — Это звучит не слишком убедительно, Уинтер, это звучит чертовски безумно. Мы должны попросить Щ.И.Т. забрать его и разобраться со всем этим после того, как он будет заперт для всеобщей безопасности.

— Нет, — ответил Баки, покачав головой. — Я не могу позволить тебе это сделать.

— Почему нет?

Баки не поднял глаз от земли.

— Потому что это я его обратил. Я сделал его таким же монстром, каким был сам. Он под моей ответственностью. Если кто-то и должен его усыпить, то это буду я.

— Дерьмо. Прости, чувак. Это грубо. Ты собираешься рассказать об этом Стиву?

— Конечно, но я не стану вываливать на него все это дерьмо, пока он со Щ.И.Т.ом занимается уборкой после моей последней катастрофы. Я поговорю с ним, когда он вернется.

Как по команде, его телефон завибрировал в кармане. Сообщение представляло собой селфи солнечного улыбающегося Стива с Ташей на заднем плане, показывающей камере средний палец. Пока Баки смотрел на него, пришло еще два сообщения, одно за другим.

**Стив:** _Эй, Бак! Мы попали на остров! Они поставили большие палатки, и здесь снуют люди в защитных костюмах. Это потрясающе._

**Стив:** _Они хотят, чтобы я вынюхал что-нибудь мистическое, что все еще может таиться в этих руинах, так что я буду очень занят. Я скучаю по тебе и не могу дождаться, когда вернусь домой!_

**Уинтер:** _Я тоже скучаю. Передавай Таше привет, и что ее новые бариста — идиоты._

**Стив:** _Бак, ты же знаешь, что я этого не скажу._

**Стив:** _Неважно, она прочитала это на моем телефоне. Она передает привет и говорит, что все знает._

**Стив:** _Ой, мне пора. Люблю тебя!_

**Уинтер:** _Я тоже тебя люблю._

— Черт, — вздохнул Баки. — Я просто хотел сделать для него что-нибудь приятное. «Сюрприз, дорогой! Нам придется иметь дело с моим бывшим вампиром-интриганом» — это не то, что я имел в виду.

Сэм усмехнулся.

— Оу. Ты называешь Стива дорогим?

— Заткнись, пташка, — сердито ответил Баки. — И да. Он мой парень. Мы любим друг друга.


	18. Chapter 18

_Восстановление после Гражданской войны привело к тому, что мужчины и женщины со всей страны, да и со всего мира, хлынули обратно в большие города Америки. Инвесторы, стремящиеся извлечь выгоду из усилий по восстановлению, вкладывали свое богатство в расширение железных дорог и бурное развитие новых ферм, построенных вместе с ними. Вкладывали в рабочих, знающих, что услуги здоровых молодых людей теперь были в дефиците и востребованы, в проституток, умело обслуживающих тела рабочих, и в портных, обслуживающих души всех причастных. Туман войны рассеялся, и теперь Соединенные Штаты были плодородной почвой, ожидающей плуга._

_В те дни отели были хорошим местом для общения и, о чем не догадывались обычные люди, отличным местом для охоты на вампиров. Люди всегда приходили и уходили, и человека поощряли общаться со своими товарищами по путешествию, не слишком привязываясь к ним лично. С временными друзьями по вечерам в холле можно было поболтать за едой или провести время за картами после того, как приличные дамы удалялись._

_Для джентльмена-путешественника холл отеля был бастионом отдыха и мужского общения, недоступным для более привередливого пола. Даже ревностные служители церкви знали, что не следует прерывать вечернюю молитву человека, посвященную бренди и табаку, нежелательным проявлением благочестия._

_Отель «Паркхерст» часто позволял джентльменам, не являвшимся гостями отеля, присоединиться к своим друзьям и деловым партнерам и провести вечер в холле. Среди них был и мистер Джеймс Барнс, популярный и очаровательный молодой человек, которого часто можно было застать за игрой в покер, заставляющего смеяться других джентльменов над своими сухими ирландскими шуточками._

_Если бы спросили его мимолетных знакомых, они затруднились бы точно сказать, чем он занимался или кто его близкие, но все согласились бы, что он хороший парень и желанный гость за любым карточным столом. Он покупал выпивку для других джентльменов, проигрывал больше, чем выигрывал, и оплачивал свои долги немедленно и наличными. Все это ценилось, когда человек не оставался так надолго, чтобы вести подсчеты._

_— Где, черт возьми, Макалистер? — вежливо осведомился мистер Гилберт, краснолицый человек с усами, как у моржа, пока сдавали карты. — Он должен мне пять долларов за вчерашнюю игру, и я намерен их получить._

_— Я весь день не видел его желтоватого крысиного личика, — сердечно ответил мистер Лэнгфорд. — Может, он наконец серьезно заболел. Скатертью дорога._

_— Может быть, — неуверенно ответил мистер Гилберт. — Барнс, ты всех знаешь. Где Макалистер?_

_Мистер Барнс оторвался от карт, сверкнув учтивой улыбкой._

_— Я слышал, что он не смог смириться с унижением, потеряв столько из-за вас, и он ушел, чтобы принять священный сан. Он будет преподобным Макалистером, когда мы увидим его в следующий раз._

_Это вызвало общий смех за столом и польстило усам моржа настолько, что смягчило его раздражение, когда ему выпала самая низкая карта в первой же раздаче._

_— Прятаться за тряпкой — это так похоже на этого негодяя, — проворчал он, понижая ставку. — Но будь я проклят, если буду называть его преподобным._

_— Не хотите ли вы сказать, мистер Гилберт, — ответил мистер Барнс с мягким ирландским акцентом, — что вы в любом случае будете прокляты?_

_Это вызвало еще более искренний смех за столом и чрезвычайно обрадовало усатого моржа, так как он был весьма тщеславен своей репутацией крепко пьющего светского человека, который никогда не посещал церковь и не опустил ни одного пенни в ящик для пожертвований._

_— Ну что ж, если жемчужные врата открыты для Макалистера, я пройду мимо рая, — сказал он, стараясь скрыть свое удовольствие. — Я буду скучать по нему не больше, чем по пяти долларам, но джентльмен должен платить по своим долгам._

_— Кстати, о джентльменах, — вставил мистер Ориол. — Сегодня один прибыл из Англии, не так ли?_

_— Лорд Болингброк, — сказал мистер Грэшем, на этот раз сделав ставку. — Говорят, он очень странный, но фантастически богат. Готов поспорить, он приехал, чтобы выкупить у колоний все, что только сможет._

_— А что о нем известно, Барнс? — спросил мистер Гилберт, очевидно, мысленно соединив Ирландию и Англию. — Он ваш друг?_

_— Не мой, — рассмеялся мистер Барнс. — Я из ирландских крестьян. У меня столько же общего с английским лордом, сколько у вас с полинезийской принцессой._

_— И вам от этого лучше, — твердо сказал мистер Гилберт. — Вся эта благородная кровь — плоды отравленного дерева. Человек, который не боится упорно трудиться и идти своим путем, стоит сотни изнеженных и избалованных…_

_По знаку мистера Ориола моржовые усы внезапно перестали развиваться, и мистер Гилберт уткнулся в карты. К столику, за которым сидел портье, приближался человек, который мог оказаться предметом их разговора._

_Все в нем излучало благородство и спокойное превосходство. Он был светлокожим и черноволосым, с суровыми аристократическими чертами лица и проницательным взглядом ледяных голубых глаз. Несмотря на очевидную молодость, он заметно прихрамывал и опирался на длинную черную трость с ручкой из слоновой кости._

_— Прошу прощения за вторжение, джентльмены, — сказал портье. — Позвольте представить вам нашего недавно прибывшего гостя, лорда Джеймса Болингброка. Я знаю, что сегодня за вашим столом есть свободное место. Вы не возражаете, если он присоединится к вам?_

_«Вовсе нет», — последовал коллективный ответ, и «Присоединяйтесь к нам», и «Добро пожаловать в Штаты, сэр»._

_Молодой лорд поклонился в знак благодарности и ответил на рукопожатия, затем занял свободное место рядом с мистером Лэнгфордом, напротив мистера Барнса._

_— Вы когда-нибудь играли в пятикарточный стад, лорд Болингброк? — с сомнением спросил мистер Гилберт._

_— Мистер Болингброк, пожалуйста, — ответил лорд, опустив подбородок. — Я не слишком люблю титулы. Боюсь, я не могу сказать, что играл в пятикарточный стад, но надеюсь, вы поможете мне разобраться._

_Когда была сдана следующая партия, его взгляд скользнул по лицам игроков, задержавшись на необычайно красивом мистере Барнсе. Однако его внимание было приковано к картам и оставалось таковым на протяжении всей игры, к разочарованию наблюдателя._

_Молодой лорд оказался на удивление способным учеником, и ему удалось довольно ловко одержать победу, к бесконечному раздражению мистера Гилберта, чье красное лицо еще больше краснело с каждым движением руки, несмотря на все его попытки скрыть досаду. Было слышно, как он бормотал, поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату, что все эти колонизаторы могут броситься в Бостонскую гавань после своего драгоценного чая._

_Мистер Грэшем, мистер Ориол и мистер Лэнгфорд, получившие огромное удовольствие от поражения мистера Гилберта, объявили молодого англичанина достойным человеком. Мистер Барнс, с другой стороны, этим вечером казался подавленным и держался гораздо тише, чем обычно. Когда игра подошла к концу, он извинился и вышел подышать свежим воздухом, вместо того, чтобы как обычно побеседовать подольше._

_Он вышел в прохладную трескучую ночь, завернул за угол внутреннего дворика отеля, прислонился к стене и закурил сигарету. Курить в отеле разрешалось, как и везде в те дни, но курил он лишь потому, что это могло навести на его след потенциального охотника за вампирами._

_Прошло несколько минут, затем он услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь, и раздались шаги по каменной дорожке, вскоре прекратившиеся. Он выпустил в воздух белую струйку дыма и прислушался. Шаги возобновились, приближаясь к его местоположению. Через несколько секунд из-за угла показалось бледное угловатое лицо молодого лорда._

_— О, мистер Барнс, — сказал он, выглядя удивленным. — Я не знал, что вы здесь. Не буду мешать._

_— Чепуха, — ответил мистер Барнс. — Оставайтесь и покурите._

_Лорд Болингброк взял предложенную ему сигарету, которую мистер Барнс зажег для него, и пристально посмотрел на него своими льдисто-голубыми глазами. Мистер Барнс пристально вглядывался в глубокие тени сада, нисколько не смущаясь тем, что его так откровенно разглядывают. Он курил свою сигарету в неспешной манере, пока не закончил, потом отбросил окурок в сторону._

_— Вы достаточно хорошо рассмотрели меня, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство? — спросил он низким хрипловатым голосом._

_— Вовсе нет, — улыбнулся лорд Болингброк. — Я мог бы смотреть на вас часами._

_— Откуда вы узнали? — поинтересовался мистер Барнс, наконец-то взглянув ему в лицо._

_— Я изучал ваш вид много лет, — сказал Болингброк, подходя ближе. — Но должен признаться, я никогда не встречал никого столь могущественного и столь древнего._

_— Если бы это было так, вас бы не было в живых, и вы сейчас не пялились бы на меня, как на насекомое в банке. Что вы вообще хотите от таких, как мы?_

_— Мне нужно то, что есть у вас, — просто сказал Болингброк. — Единственное, чего я не могу добиться своим богатством и влиянием. Бессмертие._

_— Бессмертие, — выплюнул мистер Барнс. — Значит, вы сумасшедший или дурак._

_— Уверяю, ни то, ни другое, мистер Барнс. Я не случайно попался вам на пути. Я искал вас, что было чрезвычайно трудно сделать, но теперь я верю, что мои усилия того стоили._

_— Стоили, — криво усмехнулся мистер Барнс._

_— Действительно. Вы… великолепны. Все, что я слышал о вас, оказалось жалкими сказочками._

_— Я рад, что вы довольны, потому что через десять секунд я вырву вам глотку и выпью всю кровь._

_— А я думаю, нет._

_Болингброк сделал еще один шаг вперед и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от мистера Барнса. Запах его теплой крови обрушился на вампира, как волна на скалистый берег. Его клыки заболели, а голова начала пульсировать от жажды. Он сунул руки в карманы, чтобы не схватить нахального молодого человека._

_— Что… заставило вас так думать? — хрипло спросил он._

_— Потому что вам интересно. Вы хотите знать, как я узнал о вас и почему пересек океан, чтобы рискнуть встретиться с вами лицом к лицу._

_Он смело протянул руку и коснулся лацкана пальто вампира кончиком пальца. Мистер Барнс схватил его за запястье и притянул к себе, прижимая теплую человеческую плоть к твердому холодному телу. Сердце мужчины бешено колотилось в груди, кровь в венах словно кричала, требуя, чтобы ее забрали, опьяняя жаром и запахом._

_— Как вы меня нашли? — промурлыкал он, позволяя своим ледяным губам прикасаться к уху молодого человека. — Скажите мне._

_— У меня… есть умение видеть вас, — выдохнул Болингброк._

_Мистер Барнс откинулся назад и свирепо посмотрел ему в лицо._

_— Ты Сибилл?_

_— Моя мама, — выдохнул Болингброк, дрожа в железной хватке. — Моя мать была Сибиллой. Она умерла до того, как я стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы научиться этому ремеслу, но небольшая часть ее силы перешла ко мне._

_— И таким образом вы узнали о вампирах? Зрение Сибиллы?_

_— Нет, так я нашел только вас. У моей матери была обширная библиотека, и я узнал о вас из ее книг. Среди многих других были рассказы о вампире по имени Уинтер. Я использовал свое зрение, чтобы найти вас._

_— Почему? — прорычал мистер Барнс, встряхнув его. — Почему я?_

_— Сила, — выдохнул молодой человек. — Я встречал много таких, как вы. Молодые, дикие, голодные и слишком слабые, чтобы быть мне полезными в качестве родителей. Но вы стары и сильны. Я чувствую вашу силу. И это то, чего я хочу._

_— Значит вы сумасшедший. Как я и сказал._

_— Я не сумасшедший, мистер Барнс. Я умираю. Я не протяну больше года или двух, если вы не согласитесь мне помочь._

_— Какое мне дело, если вы умрете? — усмехнулся мистер Барнс. — Люди занимаются этим постоянно._

_— Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня, — попросил Болингброк. — Вы, конечно, можете убить меня сейчас, но что вы получите взамен? Кровь, которую можно достать где угодно. Но мои ресурсы огромны и гораздо более ценны, чем временное облегчение вашей жажды. Сделайте меня таким, как вы, сделайте меня своим партнером, и вместе мы сможем совершить великие дела._

_Долгое время мистер Барнс держал молодого человека крепко, глядя в его ледяные голубые глаза. Затем он резко оттолкнул его._

_— Идите внутрь, — грубо сказал он. — Я… я должен подумать. Мне нужна кровь._

_— Но вы подумаете над тем, что я сказал? — с надеждой спросил Болингброк._

_— Я подумаю, вот и все. Теперь идите. Быстро. Пока я не потерял контроль и не убил вас._

_Молодой лорд повернулся, не сказав больше ни слова, и поспешил прочь (так быстро, как только мог, опираясь на трость), оставив растерянного вампира размышлять о невероятной смелости и полном безумии его предложения. Он все еще размышлял об этом, когда вернулся в свое жилище, куда менее желанное в данной ситуации, в подвале под незанятой лавкой неподалеку._

_Решив пробиться в жизни самостоятельно, он взял с собой лишь немного личных вещей и небольшую сумму денег, когда покинул старого герцога. Это сработало достаточно хорошо, так как он мог использовать своего раба, чтобы время от времени получать то, что он хотел, но часто это было довольно тяжелой жизнью, о чем свидетельствовало его нынешнее жилье._

_Может быть, на нем сказывался возраст, но он уже давно чувствовал себя все более заблудшим и неприкаянным. Он обнаружил, что страстно желает где-нибудь обосноваться и иметь дом, который мог бы назвать своим. Это, конечно, потребует капитала и надежного источника дохода для поддержания его потребностей в долгосрочной перспективе. Этот богатый молодой человек мог бы с этим помочь._

_Этот молодой безумец. Как мог человек добровольно просить проклятия у демона? И что за самонадеянный выскочка, имеющий право подойти прямо ко льву и потребовать, чтобы он заключил с ним сделку, а не съел его сразу? Абсурд. Он никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы создать кого-то подобного ему, и не собирался начинать сейчас._

_И, конечно же, ему придется убить молодого дурака, так как он был слишком осведомлен о его вампирской природе и, очевидно, мог использовать свою силу оракула, чтобы найти его, даже через весь проклятый Атлантический океан. И его смерть наверняка будет замечена, так что на некоторое время прощай Нью-Йорк и его приятная рутина._

_Если только… если только он не возьмет молодого человека с собой и не покажет ему истинную природу чудовища. Если он увидит, как вампир убивает, ужас наверняка удержит его от безумных поисков, и он уйдет. Если же нет, он всегда может просто убить его._

_Мистер Барнс не признавался себе, насколько одинокой стала его жизнь и как предложение этого смертного человека о дружбе задело его душу. Иметь равного, с которым можно делиться мыслями и идеями, и который поймет бремя его вампирской природы. Партнера._

_Нелепая идея взять парня на охоту, чтобы отпугнуть его, показалась ему вполне разумной, и он заснул, довольный своей сообразительностью, не осознавая, что он уже потерпел поражение._

_На следующий вечер мистер Барнс сообщил лорду Болингброку, что тот должен сопровождать его на вечернюю охоту, чтобы он смог точно узнать, о чем просит, прежде, чем они договорятся. Восторженный молодой лорд охотно согласился, и они отправились в экипаже в более грубый и рабочий район города._

_Их элегантная одежда вызывала подозрительные взгляды прохожих, когда они прогуливались по узким грязным улочкам под звуки домашних ссор, плача младенцев, лая собак и общей суматохи, сопровождающей нищету._

_— Как вы выбираете жертву? — спросил лорд Болингброк._

_— Обычно они появляются сами, — пожал плечами мистер Барнс. — Какой-нибудь пьяный ублюдок, который много треплет языком. Женщина, гуляющая одна. Фокус в том, чтобы изолировать их, убить до того, как они поднимут шум, и оставить тело до того, как вас заметят._

_— Понимаю. Позволите мне выбрать для вас?_

_Мистер Барнс улыбнулся._

_— Что, никакого сострадания к ближнему?_

_— Смерть — это то, что мы делаем постоянно, — ответил лорд Болингброк, ничуть не смущаясь. — Вы сами это сказали. Как насчет той, в синем… что бы там ни было на ней надето._

_— Кажется, это называется платьем. И у нее на руках ребенок. Последнее, что мне нужно, это крик ребенка, привлекающий внимание._

_— О, это мудро._

_Некоторое время они шли рядом, лорд Болингброк оценивал людей и отвергал их так бесстрастно, что его спутника-вампира пробирал озноб. Возможно, в этом юноше было что-то большее, чем казалось на первый взгляд._

_Когда они проходили мимо дверей шумного питейного заведения, несколько молодых людей, пошатываясь, вышли на улицу и, спотыкаясь, прошли шагов двадцать позади них, по несчастью, направляясь в ту же сторону. Возможно, их судьба не была бы столь плачевной, если бы они не начали улюлюкать и кричать на двух хорошо одетых джентльменов._

_Когда их поползновения остались без ответа, самый воинственный из четверки рявкнул:_

_— Я сказал, остановись и подари мне поцелуй, дорогуша!_

_В этот момент вампир и его благородный спутник остановились и повернулись к ним, безмятежно улыбаясь. Не подозревая о коварстве змея, пьяные молодые люди по глупости поспешили к ним._

_— Посмотри на эту парочку гребаных модников, — невнятно произнес задира, оглядев их с ног до головы. — Одеты как для встречи с королевой. Бьюсь об заклад, у вас с собой много монет. Отдайте мне то, что у вас есть, и я отпущу вас с предупреждением._

_Прежде чем мистер Барнс успел ответить, лорд Болингброк подбросил свою трость, поймал ее за древко и, описав ею молниеносную дугу, нанес сильный удар в лицо молодого человека. Молодой человек упал на землю, воя и причитая, кровь хлынула из его носа и рта._

_Его бесстрашные товарищи закричали и бросились к дворянину, который повернул набалдашник трости, разделив ее на две части, одна из которых была очень длинным тонким ножом. Это заставило их одуматься, и они тут же остановились, глядя затуманенными глазами на двух джентльменов._

_— Скройтесь с глаз, или я поступлю с вами так же, — спокойно сказал лорд Болингброк. — Второй раз предупреждать я не стану._

_Пьяные дураки на секунду задумались, потом повернулись и пошли в противоположном направлении, оставив окровавленного товарища лежать на грязной улице._

_— Прошу прощения, мистер Барнс, — сказал лорд Болингброк, снова скрепляя трость. — Я не люблю дураков._

_Но запах свежей крови достиг ноздрей вампира, и он был глух к извинениям. Болингброк с удивлением наблюдал, как его спутник схватил молодого человека за рубашку и оторвал от земли._

_— Нет, нет! — захрипел тот, когда зубы вампира впились в его шею._

_Молодой человек издал слабый булькающий крик, дернувшись пару раз, когда жизнь покинула его тело. Затем вампир выпустил свою опустошенную жертву и повернулся к своему спутнику, зеленые глаза горели изнутри._

_Лорд Болингброк ахнул, когда мистер Барнс грубо прижал его к кирпичам ближайшей стены, а затем закрыл рот в настойчивом, лихорадочном поцелуе, ощупывая его тело своими нечеловечески сильными руками, и потерся своим твердым членом о его через брюки. Металлический привкус крови был свеж во рту, а кожа оказалась почти такой же теплой, как и у Болингброка._

_— Мистер… мистер Барнс, — выдохнул юный лорд._

_— Уинтер, — прорычал вампир._

_— Уинтер, — дрожащим голосом повторил Болингброк. — Пожалуйста, не надо. Не здесь, пожалуйста._

_Мистер Барнс отстранился и хмуро посмотрел на него._

_— Как вы думаете, что я хотел с вами сделать?_

_— Я подумал, вы хотели меня трахнуть._

_— Вы решил, что я просто… трахну вас? Без вашего согласия?_

_Болингброк выглядел смущенным._

_— Да?_

_— Вы ошиблись, — сказал мистер Барнс, отступив назад. — Я не возьму вас силой._

_Они поправили пальто и шляпы, а затем снова пошли по улице обратно в свою часть города._

_— Я хотел бы… сделать это с вами, — сказал Болингброк через мгновение. — Только я бы предпочел, чтобы это было не на улице._

_— Странный вы человек, Болингброк, — рассмеялся мистер Барнс. — Я только что на ваших глазах убил человека, а вы беспокоитесь о приличиях._

_— Я же сказал, что знаю вашу натуру. Если мне суждено жить после смерти, какой смысл ужасаться ей?_

_— Справедливое замечание. Однако трансформация сама по себе может быть довольно ужасающей. Вам нужно время, чтобы подготовиться._

_— Как это?_

_— Вы должны поститься два дня перед этим, если только не хотите оказаться в собственной рвоте и нагадить под себя. Простите за грубость, но когда тело умрет, кровь демона избавится от всего, что осталось в вашем организме._

_— Вовсе нет, это увлекательно. Что-то еще?_

_— Мы уйдем в какое-нибудь безопасное место, и нужно приготовить кого-нибудь, кого вы сможете выпить, как только придете в себя, потому что будете сходить с ума от жажды. Я имею в виду, безумно сильно. Меня заперли в темнице, чтобы я не нападал на слуг герцога, пока мой разум не вернулся._

_— Сколько… сколько времени это заняло?_

_— Около восьми часов, но большую часть времени я спал. Когда я пришел в себя и начал выть, они скормили мне пару служанок, я отключился и снова спал. Когда я снова проснулся, я уже был собой, плюс-минус все эти новые вампирские штучки._

_— Какие, например?_

_— Обостренные чувства, огромная сила и тому подобное. О, и способность превращаться в дым и летать, что может немного дезориентировать, когда это происходит случайно._

_— Звучит довольно пугающе._

_— К этому быстро привыкаешь. Это как напрягать мышцы. Но… Болингброк, вы должны кое-что знать. Превращение в вампира лишит вас зрения Сибиллы. Кровь демона не может сосуществовать с природной силой._

_— Я понимаю это и считаю, что компромисс стоит того. Если я умру, от этого зрения не будет никакой пользы._

_— От чего вообще вы умираете?_

_— От атрофии, как и моя мать, — вздохнул Болингброк. — Во мне это развивается гораздо быстрее. У меня… припадки. Мое тело сотрясается, и я не могу это контролировать. Они чрезвычайно болезненны. Через год я уже не смогу ходить, а еще через полгода или год умру._

_— Думаю, вы умрете гораздо раньше, — сказал мистер Барнс со злой усмешкой. — Но вы вряд ли заметите._

_— Значит, вы уже все решили? — нетерпеливо спросил Болингброк. — Вы сделаете это?_

_— Я склоняюсь к этому. Но мы не обсуждали, что вы собираетесь сделать для меня._

_— Конечно, конечно. Мы поговорим обо всем этом, как только вернемся в отель. Я уже подготовил бумаги и ждал._

_— Бумаги?_

_— Юридические документы, мистер Барнс, — улыбнулся Болингброк. — Я намерен сделать вас очень богатым человеком._

Баки разбудил этот довольно яркий и неприятный сон, когда телефон известил его о новом сообщении. Время близилось к шести, его обычному часу подъема в холодное время года, но так как весна постепенно переходило в лето и солнце еще не совсем село, ему потребовалось время, чтобы привести в порядок затуманенное зрение и расшифровать текст.

 **Стив:** _Бак, я знаю, что для тебя еще рано, но мне нужно поговорить с тобой как можно скорее. Позвони мне, когда проснешься, хорошо? Люблю тебя._

Баки неуклюже прочитал его, потом, спотыкаясь, поплелся в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Пока он стоял под горячей водой, ему пришло в голову, что тон сообщения предполагал нечто иное, чем обычное оживление Стива, когда он общался с ним. А именно, использование им фразы «как можно скорее», а не какого-нибудь другого признака срочности. Он выключил душ, торопливо вытерся и набрал номер Стива. Раздался всего один гудок, прежде чем тот взял трубку.

— Привет, Бак, — раздался серьезный голос Стива. — Я тебя не разбудил?

— Да, но я все равно вставал, — ответил Баки, присев на край кровати. — Что случилось?

— У меня хорошая и плохая новости. Хорошая новость в том, что я возвращаюсь домой пораньше. Мы вернемся вечером.

— Это хорошая новость. А какие новости плохие?

— У нас сто пятьдесят два убитых и двадцать выживших. Проблема в том, что среди них нет Земо, ни живого, ни мертвого. Я сам побывал в развалинах и осмотрел каждый дюйм острова. Его просто здесь нет.

У Баки кровь застыла в жилах.

— Ты хочешь сказать… Ты хочешь сказать, что старик мог сбежать? Он может быть где-то там?

— Не знаю, как он смог. Все их самолеты были уничтожены во время атаки гидры, и их связь была полностью разрушена. Кроме одного, все выжившие — солдаты низкого ранга. Я поймал их, когда они прятались в лесу, и они помогали нам, как могли. Мы отправляем их в Щ.И.Т. для карантина и дальнейшего допроса, но никто из них ничего не видел и не слышал, и, похоже, они вообще мало что знают.

— Что значит «кроме одного»? Кто он?

— На самом деле, он скорее _оно_. Я нашел его под обломками. Он такой огромный…

— Тролль, — перебил его Баки. — Полу-тролль. Это Джозеф.

— О, так он тролль? В этом есть смысл. Он очень сильный. Я думал, что он мертв, но он проснулся и начал метаться вокруг, почти вызвав еще один обвал. Таше пришлось применить свою демоническую силу, чтобы успокоить его, прежде чем мы смогли вытащить его оттуда.

— Стив, пожалуйста, не дай им убить его. Он большой и опасный, но у него интеллект ребенка. Без приказов старика он… ну, он немного менее опасен.

— Они не собираются его убивать, — сказал Стив. — У них есть камера, в которой его почему-то держат, так что он посидит там, пока они не решат, что с ним делать. Как думаешь, Ванда могла бы помочь?

— Нет. Ее магия не подействует на него из-за крови троллей. Хотя, возможно, я смогу с ним поговорить.

— Он может говорить?

— Вроде того. Он может говорить фразами из одного или двух слов, и он не может по-настоящему понять абстрактные идеи или концепции. Если он знает что-нибудь о том, что случилось со стариком, стоит попробовать.

— Ладно. Я скажу Таше. Мы отправимся в путь через пару часов, так что мне нужно убедиться, что все в порядке. Увидимся через несколько часов.

— Хочешь, встретимся в Щ.И.Т.е?

— Не получится. Сначала я поеду домой, а потом прямо к тебе. Мне нужно смыть около десяти фунтов грязи и сажи, и мне очень нужно трахнуть тебя.

Несмотря на эмоциональную напряженность последних двадцати четырех часов, Баки не смог не улыбнуться искреннему и восторженному желанию Стива.

— Почему бы тебе просто не прийти сразу ко мне? — спросил он. — У меня тоже есть душ, и он имеет исключительное преимущество перед твоим.

— Вот как? И какое же?

— Он вместит нас обоих.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю. Скоро увидимся.


	19. Chapter 19

— Боже мой, как я по тебе скучал! — сказал Стив, уткнувшись лицом в шею Баки. — Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя надолго. Это было ужасно.

— Прошло всего двадцать четыре часа, Стив, — рассмеялся Баки.

Стив поднял голову и печально посмотрел на него.

— Двадцать девять часов, Бак! Я чуть не умер!

— Ты прав, как я и думал. Ты, должно быть, ужасно страдал. Но… ты можешь меня отпустить? Ты почти раздавил меня и оставил входную дверь открытой.

— Ой, прости, — смущенно ответил Стив, поднявшись. — Кстати, у тебя очень чистый пол.

— Оу! Что за хрень у тебя в кармане?

— Рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся Стив, подняв Баки с пола, а потом полез в карман. — И это мой мяч! Он лежал там, где я его оставил!

— Стив, — сказал Баки, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты хочешь сказать, что нашел мяч и не сказал мне?

— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз, — прощебетал Стив, бросив мяч Баки. — Но я действительно грязный. Я лучше… что это за запах?

В этот момент телефон Баки завибрировал, и он набрал код безопасности для входной двери.

Глаза Стива расширились.

— Я чувствую запах… цыпленка с кешью и монгольской говядины.

— Ничего страшного, — пожал плечами Баки. — Я подумал, что ты проголодаешься, и заказал тебе поесть у мистера Лао.

— Мистер Лао самый лучший! — воскликнул Стив, обняв своего испуганного возлюбленного вампира и осыпав его поцелуями. — Лучше всего быть дома! Ты лучший! Я люблю тебя!

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Стив, — рассмеялся Баки, высвободившись и поправив рубашку. — Почему бы тебе не пойти принять душ, пока я расплачусь с курьером?

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, пятясь по коридору. — Но тебе лучше пойти со мной. Ты сказал, что хочешь этого.

— Стив, смотри, куда идешь! Ты же сейчас на… Да, уже… Наткнешься на кое-что. Не волнуйся, я подниму. Иди в душ, тупой волк

Курьер только что подошел и постучал в открытую дверь. Баки заплатил ему и забрал еду, которую положил в пустой холодильник, затем включил духовку так, чтобы она нагревалась, пока они со Стивом будут заняты. Он слышал, как бежала вода и Стив напевал себе под нос.

Он вздохнул и покачал головой, снимая одежду. Глупый, очаровательный, живой Стив-солнечный лучик. Он был так взволнован, увидев его после двадцати четырех часов разлуки, что буквально влетел в дверь и опрокинул Баки на спину, горя желанием обнять и поцеловать его.

Когда Баки слишком много думал о Стиве и о том, какой он, он чувствовал острую боль в груди и у него щипало в глазах. Его никогда так не любили. И он никогда _не предполагал_ , что будет так любим. Он даже не знал, что такое возможно между двумя людьми.

Он не собирался сравнивать Стива и Локи, но внезапное появление его партнера-вампира заставило провести сравнение, хотел он того или нет. Стив, с его солнечно-золотистыми волосами, золотистой кожей, открытым, честным, улыбающимся лицом и теплой, цепкой привязанностью, казался диаметрально противоположным Локи, с его иссиня-черными волосами, алебастровой кожей, хитрым, обманчивым лицом и аурой холодной отстраненности.

Другое дело, что на Локи присутствие или отсутствие Баки никогда не оказывало ни малейшего влияния. Тогда он воспринимал это как признак здоровой независимости, но это потому, что он никогда не любил Локи, и чем менее привязанным он казался, тем лучше это было для них обоих. Пока Локи не попытался убить его.

И теперь он должен рассказать совершенному, прекрасному воплощению добра Стиву о том, как он встречался с буквальным змеем из Эдемского сада и, кстати, он вернулся и хочет помощи. Но это могло подождать. Стив уже был голый в душе (и пел «Hungry Like The Wolf» группы Duran Duran, потому что, конечно же, это Стив), и Баки чувствовал потребность быть рядом с ним, как физическую боль.

— Черт возьми, — сказал он, отодвинув занавеску и зайдя в душ к Стиву. — Как твоя задница вообще физически возможна?

— Не знаю, просто она так выглядит, — весело ответил Стив. — Это ведь очень хорошо?

— Да, очень хорошо, как Мона Лиза — очень хорошая картина, — выдохнул Баки, скользнув руками по гладким, тугим изгибам под горячей водой. — Я так тебя люблю.

— Ты говоришь со мной или с моей задницей? — спросил Стив, подозрительно оглянувшись через плечо.

— И то и другое, — рассмеялся Баки, сжав ее. — Во что ты там вляпался? Вода, стекающая с тебя, очень грязная.

— Я весь покрылся грязью, ползая по разрушенному зданию. Таша даже отряхнула меня перед тем, как я сел в самолет, а я все еще весь грязный.

— Совсем как собака. Валяешься во всякой грязи, которую только можешь найти. Дай мне шампунь. Я помою тебе голову.

— Что? Я уже помыл ее.

— Тогда почему на твоей… Стив, это кондиционер. Ты вот этим пользовался?

— Да. Что такое кондиционер?

— Чтобы сделать волосы мягкими _после_ мытья. Подай мне другой флакон.

— Какой именно, Бак? Здесь их шесть.

— Черный. Другой черный. На нем написано: «Шампунь».

— О. Вот, держи. Для чего все остальное?

— Для лица, для тела, бальзам для бритья и еще один бальзам для тела.

— Поразительно. Поэтому твои волосы и кожа такие красивые?

— Не совсем, мне просто нравится, как они пахнут, — ответил Баки, втирая ароматную пену в голову Стива. — Видишь, ты не умер от кондиционера. Тебе действительно нужно разработать процедуру ухода за кожей.

— У меня есть распорядок дня. Умыться, побриться, обсохнуть.

— Ну ты совсем как человек, — рассмеялся Баки, опустив голову Стива в горячую воду, чтобы смыть шампунь, а затем прислонившись к его мускулистой спине. — Боже, какая приятная кожа! Ты чертовски теплый.

— Мне нравится, когда ты холодный, — сказал Стив, повернувшись, чтобы обнять его. — Ты как прохладная сторона подушки, когда на улице жарко. И когда ты согреваешься, то похож на теплую перину, когда на улице холодно.

— Стив, мне кажется, ты хочешь спать, — улыбнулся Баки.

— Вовсе нет, — зевнул Стив. — Я так рад тебя видеть и иметь… много секса и еды.

— Ты дважды зевнул за это время. Ты вообще спал, пока был на острове?

— Нет, я был слишком занят. Но я действительно в порядке. Мне нужно спать только раз в несколько дней.

— Хорошо, но как насчет того, чтобы расслабиться и позволить мне позаботиться о тебе сегодня вечером? Мне не нужно, чтобы ты трахал меня всякий раз, когда мы встречаемся.

Стив усмехнулся.

— Да, но мне это нравится.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Баки, протянув руку, чтобы выключить воду. — Ну же, давай обсохнем и… Подожди, Стив, не надо!..

Фраза Баки, к сожалению, достигла цели на долю секунды позже, чем нужно, чтобы остановить Стива, встряхнувшегося как собака и разбрызгавшего воду по всей ванной.

— О Боже, прости, — вздрогнул Стив, осознав, что он сделал. — Это инстинкт. Я ничего не могу поделать.

— Но как ты это делаешь? — вздохнул Баки. — Когда ты в человеческом обличье, у тебя нет собачьей анатомии. Ты не должен уметь так делать.

— Понятия не имею. Я все уберу. Мне правда очень жаль.

— Это ванная, Стив. Немного воды не повредит. Я уже сказал, ты сегодня ничего не делаешь. Еда в холодильнике, и я разогрел духовку на случай, если она будет слишком холодной. Иди ешь, пока я здесь закончу.

Стив повиновался, и Баки остался, чтобы вытереть тело и волосы, также вытерев зеркало и раковину, затем бросил полотенце, чтобы быстро провести им по полу, прежде чем бросить в ванну. Не было смысла оставлять пол скользким. Или рисковать, что вода впитается и испортит глазурованную итальянскую плитку из фарфора.

Когда он вошел в спальню, его ноздри наполнил тяжелый жирный запах китайской еды. Он ненавидел запахи еды, но Стиву нужно есть, и он более чем готов мириться с этим, чтобы сделать Стива счастливым. Он натянул черные трусы, мягкие темно-серые пижамные штаны и пошел на кухню посмотреть, как ест Стив.

— Стив, в шкафу есть посуда, — рассмеялся он. —  Тебе не обязательно есть из коробок.

— О, все в порядке. Я почти закончил, — ответил Стив с набитым ртом.

— А еще ты совершенно голый.

— Извини, я не захватил с собой чистую одежду. Я слишком торопился увидеть тебя и забыл заехать к себе.

— Меня это устраивает. Я просто буду наслаждаться видом. Но я тут подумал, если бы тебе не нужно было вспоминать, что нужно остановиться у себя… Я имею в виду, если бы твоя одежда уже была здесь…

— О, Бак, это отличная идея! — просиял Стив. — Я могу оставить здесь запасную одежду, чтобы не волноваться. Но ты уверен, что не будешь возражать? Твой шкаф просто забит одеждой.

— В гостевой спальне есть еще один шкаф, — пожал плечами Баки. — И еще один в другой гостевой спальне. Но… я говорил не о том, чтобы ты оставил здесь запасную одежду.

— О, — выдохнул Стив, с любопытством наклонив голову. — Тогда о чем?

— Ну, я подумал, может, ты мог бы… перенести сюда всю свою одежду.

— Это глупо, Бак. Тогда мне придется приходить сюда каждый раз, когда я захочу переодеться.

Баки терпеливо смотрел на него.

— Подожди, — медленно произнес Стив, его большие ярко-голубые глаза округлились. — Ты же не хочешь сказать, что хочешь… Ты хочешь жить вместе… не так ли?

Баки опустил глаза в пол и неловко заерзал.

— Я имею в виду, я просто подумал, может быть… если ты хочешь. Мы можем попробовать.

— Ты уверен? То есть, ты действительно уверен? И, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не играешь со мной, потому что я не знаю, смогу ли справиться с этим.

— Я не шучу, тупой волк. Я люблю тебя. Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной. Кроме того, я знаю, насколько мала твоя квартира, и я не уверен, что ты даже вписываешься в нее. Тебе там неудобно

— Да, здесь… уютно. Но откуда ты знаешь? Ты даже никогда не был у меня дома.

— Я знаю размеры всех квартир. Здание принадлежит мне.

Стив выглядел еще более смущенным, чем обычно.

— Ты владелец моего дома?

— Э. Да. Это странно? — ответил Баки с легкой гримасой. — Я не занимаюсь недвижимостью. У меня есть люди, которые это делают. Но он принадлежит мне. И вон тот тоже. И еще несколько по соседству.

— О-о-о, собственность, — сказал Стив, когда его мозг, наконец, установил связь. — Именно это ты и имел в виду, когда сказал, что твоим адвокатам придется вмешаться, если мы поженимся. Итак, ты зарабатываешь деньги на аренде квартир.

— Да.

— Здорово. Это очень умно.

— Тебя не беспокоит, что у меня много собственности?

— С чего бы это? Я думаю, это здорово, что ты с умом вложил деньги. Я имею в виду, ты будешь рядом еще долго. С таким же успехом можно быть стабильным и пустить корни.

Баки улыбнулся и поцеловал Стива в щеку.

— Ты потрясающий, Стив. А теперь иди в мою кровать, пока я вынесу эти коробки на помойку. Я не могу держать их здесь, чтобы они пахли всю ночь.

— Я могу это сделать, — запротестовал Стив. — Это моя проблема.

— Ты все еще голый, так что нет, не можешь. Кровать. Идти.

Баки смотрел, как Стив идет по коридору, затем запихнул пустые контейнеры из-под еды в пластиковый пакет, завязал его и вынес, чтобы бросить в мусоропровод. Когда он вернулся, Стив уже крепко спал, растянувшись на кровати. Баки долго стоял в дверях, глядя на него, потом забрался к нему в постель.

Была середина дня, и он ни капельки не устал, но ему нравилось лежать рядом со Стивом, слушать его дыхание и чувствовать его сильное, ровное сердцебиение в теплой груди. Он действительно не собирался будить его, но минут через пятнадцать Стив зашевелился и открыл свои большие голубые глаза.

— Привет, Бак, — улыбнулся он. — Извини, я, должно быть, задремал.

— Все в порядке, ты действительно нуждался в этом. Ложись спать, я в порядке.

— Ну… сейчас мне не хочется спать, — сказал Стив, дернув Баки за пояс пижамных штанов.

— Вот как?

— Угу.

— Хорошо, — ответил Баки с озорной улыбкой.

Стив с обожанием смотрел на него, когда он вылез из кровати и достал маленькую бутылочку смазки с ночного столика, затем выскользнул из пижамных штанов и трусов. Однозначно это был самый красивый мужчина из когда-либо живших. Стив был уверен в этом.

Каждый дюйм его тела безупречен. От густых, волнистых темных волос, до больших, с длинными ресницами, зеленых глаз, до пухлых губ, так, будто они созданы только для того, чтобы их целовать. Его тело мощное и гибкое, мускулистое, и он двигался грациозно, как пантера или какая-нибудь другая кошка джунглей. От вида его великолепного, необрезанного члена у Стива просто текли слюнки.

Он открыто восхищался им, когда Баки сел на него и смазал себя смазкой. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного раньше. Член Баки отличался от его собственного, так как Стив родился на добрых триста лет позже в Соединенных Штатах, когда обрезание стало стандартом, но ему нравилось, что у Баки что-то было иначе. Это еще одна грань очаровательного существа, которое являлось его парой.

Его партнер. Любовь всей его жизни. Когда они вместе, в мире больше ничего нет. Ничего, кроме того, чтобы быть с ним, быть внутри него, обнимать его, целовать его, двигаться в унисон, как две половинки одного целого. Глаза Стива вспыхнули, а клыки во рту удлинились, когда в нем проснулся волк, разбуженный глубоким, первобытным удовольствием от запаха и вкуса его пары и от обнаженной кожи на его коже.

Он застонал, его дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным, когда Баки опустился на его твердый член, поглощая его своей тугой, сжимающей дыркой. Сначала его тело не нагревалось, но снаружи все же было холоднее, чем внутри, и постепенно тело Баки согревалось, когда он начал покачивать бедрами, будто оно поглощало тепло Стива и отдавало его обратно, как, впрочем, и было.

Баки положил руки на бедра Стива и откинулся назад, раздвинув ноги шире, показав свой красивый член, двигаясь словно наездник. Стив взял его в руку и поглаживал, пробежав глазами по широкой груди Баки и точеным мышцам живота, что перекатывались и сокращались под его бледной кожей, когда он двигался вверх-вниз.

Член Баки был горячим и твердым, и по всей руке Стива текла прозрачная жидкость, когда он ласкал его. Стив чувствовал, как его бедра начали подрагивать, а внутренности сжались все сильнее. Он скоро кончит. Он двигал бедрами навстречу партнеру, снова и снова все глубже и сильнее погружаясь в его совершенное тело, выжимая член в такт толчкам.

Баки выгнулся в пояснице и хрипло вскрикнул. Его тело задергалось и задрожало, задница конвульсивно сжалась на члене Стива, а член пульсировал в его руке, расплескивая прозрачную жидкость по всему животу. Прежде, чем его спазм утих, Стив обнял его и перекатил на спину.

Волк собственнически зарычал, погрузив клыки глубоко в плечо своей пары, когда загнал свой член в его горячую, скользкую дырку. Яйца казались тугими и тяжелыми, как будто были полны настолько, что вот-вот лопнут. Как раз в тот момент, когда он подумал, что умрет от напряжения, оно спало, и он мощно, болезненно кончил глубоко внутрь любимого.

Он разжал клыки и теперь лежал на Баки, тяжело дыша, целуя его шею и плечо, пока эйфория медленно рассеивалась. Баки рассмеялся своим низким, хриплым смехом и провел ледяными пальцами по влажным от пота волосам Стива. Они так приятно ощущались на его горячей голове, равно как и тело Баки. Охлаждая его, когда он перегревался. Идеальный баланс.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Стив, подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Я тебя люблю… так сильно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — тихо ответил Баки.

Конечно, он не запыхался, потому что ему не нужно дышать. А еще он не сходил с ума по волкам и не напрягал все мышцы, трахая свою пару, как маньяк.

Стив протянул руку и погладил бледную щеку.

— Прости, что я становлюсь таким диким, когда мы занимаемся сексом. Ничего не могу поделать.

— Я же сказал, что мне нравится, так что хватит извиняться, — рассмеялся Баки. — Ты всегда извиняешься за то, что такой идеальный. Представь, если бы у тебя были какие-нибудь недостатки. Ты был бы большим вечно извиняющимся беспорядком.

— У меня есть недостатки, — парировал Стив, перекатившись на спину. — У меня куча недостатков. Это ты совершенен.

— Я четырехсотлетний мертвец, Стив. Я не совершенен. В любом случае, какие недостатки у тебя есть? Быть слишком замечательным, честным, бескорыстным и преданным?

— Нет, я… Ну, знаешь, ты все время называешь меня тупым волком. Я знаю, что на самом деле я не глуп, но когда дело доходит до чего-то, кроме военных вещей, я могу быть немного замедленным. Например, я плохо разбираюсь в социальной лжи, и я не понимаю, почему люди так делают.

— Да, но это просто восхитительно. Есть еще доказательства?

— Есть. Я также чрезвычайно ограничен, когда у меня есть цель. Из-за этого часто совершаю ошибки. И я дерзкий. Мне это не нравится, но я ничего не могу сделать. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделал, скажи, что я этого не смогу, потому что это отличный способ заставить меня это сделать. И мне не нравятся правила, которые не имеют смысла, поэтому я им не следую. Потому, что я думаю, что знаю лучше, чем все остальные.

— Ну, если честно, обычно так и бывает.

— Да, но людям не нравится, когда кто-то думает, что он выше правил, и они злятся из-за этого. Но правила существуют для того, чтобы защитить глупых людей от самих себя или слабых людей от людей, которые причинят им боль или воспользуются ими, или для того, чтобы навязать поведенческие принципы людям, которые не могут проявлять здравый смысл и самостоятельно отличать правильное от неправильного. Эти правила ко мне неприменимы, поэтому я им не следую.

— У тебя когда-нибудь были из-за этого неприятности?

— На меня кричали за несоблюдение правил, но мне было все равно, ведь то, что я делал, не было изначально неправильным. Это был бунт. И я несколько высокомерен. Это недостатки. Но мы еще не добрались до моего главного недостатка.

— Я весь внимание.

— Я теряю контроль. Я злюсь и теряю контроль. Меня до этого сложно довести, но такое бывает, и когда это происходит, я жесток и опасен. Я даже не знаю, можно ли меня остановить.

Баки нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Когда я ослушался приказа и пошел за своей стаей, я пошел один. Я выследил их по запаху и нашел нацистскую базу, куда их доставили, в большом старом замке. Как только я оказался там, то понял, что они мертвы. Я чувствовал запах их тел в подземных туннелях и все равно пошел их опознать. Мне пришлось.

Их заперли в огромной стальной клетке и расстреляли. Пулями с серебряными наконечниками. Но там была не только моя стая. Были и другие клетки. Десятки. И все полны людей со сверхспособностями, мертвых и изуродованных.

Я потерял контроль. Я обошел весь замок и все дворовые постройки и убил каждого, кого смог найти. Буквально разорвал их на части. Земо сказал — тридцать семь, но то были только эсэсовцы. Там были другие нацисты, и я их тоже убил. Думаю, что-то около шестидесяти.

Дело в том, что я не жалею об этом, и я не чувствую вины за это, потому что те люди стали монстрами по своему собственному выбору. Они решили причинять страдания другим людям по каким-то мерзким, глупым причинам.

— Но разве после этого ты не ушел в подполье?

— Да, но я ушел в подполье, потому что был потерян, скорбел, был одинок и не мог вынести боли. Не из-за чувства вины за то, что я сделал. Так что это мой недостаток. Большой. Я злюсь, теряю контроль и убиваю без угрызений совести. И я не знаю, сможет ли кто-нибудь остановить меня, когда это случится.

— Почему ты так говоришь? Что ты не знаешь, можно ли тебя остановить?

— Потому что эсэсовцы, которых я убил, тоже стреляли в меня пулями с серебряными наконечниками. Их было много. Но они даже не замедлили меня. Я проломил железобетонную взрывостойкую дверь бетонного бункера и убил всех, кто был внутри.

— Но… я выстрелил в тебя пулей с серебряным наконечником, и это сработало.

— Я не потерял контроль, Бак. Как ты думаешь, почему я предупреждал тебя и говорил, что не хочу причинять тебе боль?

— Ну, я был не в своем уме, Стив. Я предположил, что ты просто пробуешь все, что только можно придумать, чтобы заставить меня остановиться. А как же мои ножи?

— То же самое. Кроме того, ты использовал ножи с заклинанием, чтобы пронзить волчью шкуру. Я сомневаюсь, что обычные вообще сделали бы хоть что-нибудь.

— Я знаю, что говорил это раньше, но… Прости за то, что, стрелял в тебя и ударил ножом.

— Не думаю, что ты говорил это раньше.

— Разве нет? Ну так теперь говорю.

— Это не твоя вина. У тебя не было выбора.

— Я знаю, но я люблю тебя, и осознание того, что я причинил тебе боль — полный отстой. Иногда я ненавижу воспоминания Солдата. Я сделал одну чертовски жестокую вещь.

— Эй… зачем ты убил тех волков? Как ты узнал о моей стае и как добраться до меня?

— Но я это сделал. Я решил, что мне нужно что-то личное, чтобы выманить тебя, и мой ошейник сказал мне, что делать. Мне очень жаль, Стив. Не думаю, что даже Солдат сделал бы это, если бы понимал, насколько это ужасно. Он… мне никогда не нравилось убивать и быть жестоким. Но у меня это хорошо получалось.

— Я знаю, Бак. Я помню, каким ты был. Ты был мил с Сэмом и Клинтом и предупредил меня надеть маску, потому что мог укусить кого-нибудь. Ты был очень мил, когда не пытался убить меня.

— Это потому, что, помимо указаний на убийство, Солдат был, по сути, мною в детстве. До того, как столетия горечи и гнева сделали меня тем мудаком, которым я являюсь сейчас.

— Мне нравится, каким мудаком ты стал. Хотя вообще-то ты не такой уж мудак. Ты просто злишься, потому что тебе было больно, и больше не хочешь этого, поэтому пытаешься всех оттолкнуть.

— Знаю, — нахмурился Баки. — И все шло очень хорошо, пока не появился ты со своим дурацким мячиком, своими дурацкими голубыми глазами и своим дурацким сексуальным волчьим запахом и не разрушил мою жизнь.

— Ты можешь делать вид, что ненавидишь все, что хочешь, но ты попросил меня переехать к тебе, так что…

— Черт, беру свои слова обратно. Убирайся из моего дома, тупой волк.

— Ха! Хорошая попытка, Бак. Ты моя пара, и ты повязан со мной. И я уже планирую, где я собираюсь повесить все мои плакаты.

Баки в ужасе посмотрел на него.

— Плакаты?..

— Тебя очень легко напугать, — рассмеялся Стив, крепче сжав его в объятиях. — О, но мне нужно, чтобы ты передвинул диван.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы я мог разместить в гостиной свой футон*. Эй! Никакого призыва ножей! Я пошутил!

— Я призывал не ножи, а мяч. Видишь? Вот, можешь подержать.

Стив взял пушистый, неоново-зеленый шар, который прыгнул в руку Баки, и покатал его на ладони, пристально глядя ему в лицо.

— Ты должен мне что-то сказать и думаешь, что мне это не понравится.

— Это так очевидно, да?

— Ну да. Ты пытаешься задобрить меня мячом.

— И как, работает?

— Наверное. Это действительно хороший мяч. Так что ты хочешь мне сказать?

— Это… об одном вампире, которого я знал. То есть, я все еще знаю его, но мы не общались долгое время. Его зовут Локи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Футон - традиционная японская постельная принадлежность в виде толстого хлопчатобумажного матраца, расстилаемого на ночь для сна и убираемого утром в шкаф.


	20. Chapter 20

Стив внимательно наблюдал за лицом Баки, пока описывал ему этого вампира, Локи. Их отношения казались сложными и ужасными. К счастью, Баки разрешил Стиву читать его запахи в то время, когда он объяснял их, так что, по крайней мере, Стив знал, что чувствовал Баки, когда говорил об этом. Был гнев, но в основном он ощущал боль и раскаяние, даже не понимая, почему. Локи был не очень хорошим человеком.

— Но, Бак… Локи не очень хороший человек, — сказал он. — Почему ты был с ним?

— Я тоже был не очень хорошим человеком, Стив, — вздохнул Баки. — Я заключил с ним сделку. Он пришел ко мне и сказал, что умирает. Он сказал, что если я обращу его, мы могли бы стать партнерами и… вместе заняться бизнесом. У него было много капитала и хорошие связи, а я был стар и силен и знал, как создать территорию, так что это имело смысл.

— О. Значит, он очень важен для тебя. Потому что он член семьи.

— Семья? — ответил Баки, поморщившись, словно попробовал что-то горькое. — Нет. Вампирское родство так не работает. Не то, чтобы он мой сын или что-то в этом роде.

— Ну, надеюсь, что нет, раз уж у вас был секс, — рассмеялся Стив. — Но ты знаешь, что я имел в виду.

— Да. У нас есть… связь, потому что я его создал. Вот почему он все еще жив. Формально он союзник, но мы не друзья.

— Ты собираешься ему помочь?

— Понятия не имею. Я хотел сначала поговорить с тобой и спросить твоего совета.

В груди Стива потеплело, и он не сдержал улыбки.

— Ты хотел спросить моего совета?

— Конечно. Ты лучше меня в стратегическом мышлении и тому подобных вещах. И я подумал, прежде чем принимать какие-либо решения, я должен узнать, как ты отнесешься к тому, что я тусуюсь с парнем, с которым спал.

— Как я к этому отношусь? — Стив в задумчивости склонил голову. — Думаю, я чувствую… беспокойство, потому что ты выглядишь напряженным. И потому что ты сказал, что он пытался убить тебя, а я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Как ты можешь быть таким хорошим, Стив?

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты просто потрясающий. И что, по-твоему, мне делать?

Стив задумался на мгновение.

— Ну, ты же сказал, что встретишься с ним, так что, наверное, стоит. Если только ты не думаешь, что он пытается заманить тебя в ловушку, чтобы причинить тебе боль. В таком случае мне придется его убить.

— Это не совсем в его стиле, — заметил Баки, покачав головой. — Кроме того, если бы он хотел причинить мне боль, он не пришел бы ко мне раньше времени и не дал бы мне возможности подготовиться.

— А как насчет угрозы его территории? Думаешь, он врет?

— Нет, он никогда не был откровенным лжецом. Он просто умеет… исказить правду в соответствии со своими целями.

— Искажение фактов — это тоже ложь, Бак. Половина правды часто является большой ложью. Это сказал Авраам Линкольн.

— Это был Бенджамин Франклин, дорогой.

— О, — Стив моргнул. — Подожди, правда?

— Да, возможно, это касалось его гражданской жены и незаконнорожденного сына. В любом случае, если Локи говорит, что есть реальная угроза его территории, вероятно, так оно и есть. Он не рискнет появиться и бесить меня без причины. Но он определенно что-то недоговаривает. Я просто не знаю, как с этим справиться.

— Ну, и как ты _хочешь_ с этим справиться?

— Я не хочу снова связываться с ним, но и не хочу игнорировать то, что может дестабилизировать обстановку в округе и привести к кровопролитию. — Баки с тревогой потер руки. — Я думаю… Я думаю, мы должны пойти и послушать, что он скажет. Может быть, ты сможешь прочитать его лучше, чем я.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я был там? — спросил Стив. — Ему может не понравиться, что ты привел с собой волка, а мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ситуация стала еще более напряженной.

— Ему придется с этим смириться. Мы вместе. Я не собираюсь притворяться, что моя вторая половинка не существует, только потому, что его чертовы вампирские чувства могут быть оскорблены.

Улыбка Стива посветлела на пару сотен люмен*.

— Твоя вторая половинка?

— Черт побери, — пробормотал Баки. — Перестань так смотреть на меня, это был просто оборот речи.

Стив рассмеялся и обнял его.

— О, ты так любишь меня, признайся!

— Ты же знаешь, я все время тебе это говорю, — сказал Баки, пытаясь увернуться. — Отпусти меня. Ты испортишь мою прическу.

— Нет. Видишь ли, я еще не закончил целовать твое лицо. И твои волосы всегда в беспорядке, вот и вся твоя прическа.

— Да, но это структурированный беспорядок, — запротестовал Баки, вырываясь из его рук. Зазвонил телефон, и он взял его, как раз когда Стив поймал его и начал тыкаться носом в щеку. — Что случилось, птичка?

— Передай ему привет, — прошептал Стив, и Баки закатил глаза.

— Я слышу, — сказал Баки в трубку. — И давно он этим занимается?

Он замолк, прислушиваясь.

— Только когда они в отчаянии. Им не нравится вкус людей, в основном коз. Да, я серьезно. Ты бы лучше накормил его людьми? Не знаю, может быть. Но их ему понадобится много.

Еще одна пауза.

— Мы будем в пути через пару минут. Просто не пускайте туда никого. Чем меньше он будет вас видеть, тем меньше будет расстроен. Да, буду. О`кей, до свидания. — Баки повесил трубку и повернулся к Стиву. — Джозеф проснулся и поднял большой шум. Им нужно, чтобы я спустился и попытался поговорить с ним.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Стив, когда Баки вскочил и пошел по коридору.

— Переодеваюсь, — бросил он через плечо. — Если я хочу, чтобы он мне доверял, я должен выглядеть как Солдат.

Стив последовал за Баки к шкафу в его спальне, где он снял с полки коробку с ботинками, кобурой и ремнями. Черные брюки и майка были убраны в нижний ящик комода, а кожаный нагрудник висел на деревянной вешалке. Стив взял доспехи и вынес их, положив на кровать рядом с остальными вещами.

— Не думал, что в ближайшее время снова это надену, — сказал Баки, снимая черные джинсы и белую футболку. — Это будет странно.

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Да, с нагрудником и кобурами. У меня всегда были помощники, чтобы одеть меня.

— Должно быть, это было неудобно, — заметил Стив, наблюдая, как он натягивал майку и брюки. — Когда куча людей помогала тебе одеться.

— Не совсем, — пожал плечами Баки, сев, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. — Были люди, которые одевали меня, лечили мои раны, даже мыли меня. Просто так обстояли дела.

— У них были люди, чтобы помыть тебя?

— Да. Я был частью оборудования, и у меня была команда обслуживания. Я не знал другого образа жизни.

Баки вытянул руки, и Стив помог ему натянуть на плечи кожаную броню и застегнуть ремни. Им потребовалось время, чтобы понять, какие ремни и кобуры идут куда, но вскоре он был полностью готов.

Стив отступил, когда Баки освободил волосы от черной резинки и наклонился, чтобы растрепать их пальцами. Когда он выпрямился, Стив обнаружил, что смотрит на Зимнего Солдата. Господи боже. Он быстро отвернулся, чтобы скрыть румянец, выступивший на его щеках и очевидную физическую реакцию.

Баки нахмурился.

— Что?

— О, я… Ничего, — ответил Стив. — Ничего.

— Это не ничего. Почему ты покраснел? Что случилось?

Стив смущенно поднял взгляд.

— Не знаю, нормально ли это, но… ты выглядишь чертовски сексуально.

— Это немного странно, Стив, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Я был так одет, когда пытался убить тебя. Дважды.

— Я знаю, но вся эта черная кожа, ботинки и все эти ремни, — умоляюще выдохнул Стив. — Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Ты выглядишь таким сильным и устрашающим.

— Я сильный и устрашающий независимо от того, одет я в солдатскую форму или нет, — заметил Баки, подняв бровь. — Думаю, ты извращенец, Стив.

— Я — кто?

— Извращенец, — повторил Баки.

— Что такое извращенец?

Вместо ответа Баки подцепил пальцем пояс джинсов Стива и притянул его ближе, медленно скользя бионичекой рукой вверх по груди. Стив вздрогнул, когда холодные стальные пальцы сжали его горло. Не душили, а просто лежали. Удерживая взглядом свирепых зеленых глаз, Баки начал давить на горло.

У Стива закружилась голова. Его лицо внезапно стало горячим, а сердце начало колотиться. Он не мог двигаться, не мог даже думать, да и не хотел. Его глаза закрылись, а губы приоткрылись, и он по-собачьи тяжело задышал, когда металлическая рука сжалась сильнее.

— Тебе это нравится, — прорычал Баки ему в ухо.

— Да… да, — успел выдохнуть Стив.

Баки отпустил его и отступил, злобно улыбаясь.

— Приятно осознавать это.

— Святое… дерьмо, — выдохнул Стив. — Как ты это сделал? Почему я так отреагировал?

— Потому что ты извращенец, как я и говорил, — рассмеялся Баки. — Я расскажу тебе об этом позже. Сейчас мы должны разобраться с разъяренным, голодным троллем, возможно, единственным, кто знает, где находится человек, который поработил и пытал меня.

— Да, мы должны… мы должны идти, — согласился Стив, последовав за Баки из комнаты, все еще моргая и пытаясь справиться с головокружением. — Но ты обязательно расскажешь мне об этом позже, верно?

***

— Как у него дела? — спросил Баки Сэма, когда они шли по коридору в подвале сектора безопасности Щ.И.Т.а.

— Ну, мы просунули в щель поднос с хот-догами, — ответил Сэм. — Он съел их все, потом разжевал поднос и некоторое время колотил им по стенам. Теперь, похоже, он спит.

— Хорошо. Если он поел, значит, скоро успокоится.

Они нашли Клинта в офисе службы безопасности. Он сидел в кресле, закинув ноги на стол и потягивая кофе. Баки склонился над ним, чтобы посмотреть на закрытый канал связи из камеры Джозефа.

— Вы уверены, что стекло достаточно прочное, чтобы удержать его? — спросил Стив.

Клинт хохотнул.

— Да, мы уверены.

— Откуда вы знаете?

— У нас есть парень, который… иногда становится немного буйным, — ответил Клинт. — Он гораздо сильнее этой твари.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, — сказал Баки. — Но мне придется зайти в камеру, чтобы поговорить с ним. Где Таша?

— Помяни дьявола, — раздался позади него хриплый голос Таши. — Я нужна тебе для поддержки?

— Для удовольствия. Но ты не можешь пойти со мной. Твой демонический сглаз работает сквозь стены, верно?

Таша рассмеялась.

— Демонический сглаз?

— Извини. Стив так это называет.

— Нет, мне нравится, — сказала она. — И да, это так. Я могу только успокоить его, но проникнуть ему в голову не могу вообще. Тролли не восприимчивы к управлению разумом.

— Знаю, — кивнул Баки. — Ты мне нужна только на случай, если все это дерьмо пойдет насмарку. Если он взбесится, то может буквально разорвать меня на части.

— Может, тебе не стоит туда заходить, — неуверенно сказал Стив. — Я имею в виду, он сможет услышать тебя и увидеть через стекло.

— Он не поверит мне, если я не подойду к нему. Я должен попытаться.

— Я не позволю злобному троллю причинить вред твоему парню, Стив, — сказала Таша, ободряюще улыбаясь.

— Но не вмешивайся, если не будешь уверена, что он действительно причиняет мне боль, — заметил Баки. — Он может быть немного грубым, при этом совсем не желая причинить вред.

— Поняла. Пойдем?

Стив стоял, с опаской наблюдая, как они свернули за угол, затем перевел взгляд на закрытый канал. Через мгновение он увидел, как Баки вошел в большую камеру, в которой находилась клетка. Она была встроена в железобетон со всех сторон, но спереди представляла собой сплошное толстое стекло сверху донизу. Внизу с правой стороны находился стальной ящик, через который можно подавать предметы, не позволяя заключенному вступать в контакт с человеком снаружи.

Баки помахал рукой в сторону камеры, и Клинт нажал кнопку. Стеклянная стена открылась достаточно широко, чтобы он мог проскользнуть внутрь, затем закрылась за ним. Неуклюжее серокожее гуманоидное существо по имени Джозеф лежало, свернувшись калачиком у стены и отвернувшись от него. На нем были черные брюки, но ни рубашки, ни сапог. Брюки выглядели довольно потрепанными, но в остальном это была его стандартная униформа. Трудно найти обувь и рубашку, соответствующие размерам троллей.

Когда Джозеф выпрямился во весь рост, то достиг почти двух с половиной метров и казался намного сильнее даже закаленного в боях Зимнего Солдата. Он был не очень быстрым, но ему и не нужна была скорость, чтобы убить его. Особенно в таком замкнутом пространстве. Баки сделал вдох, чтобы собраться с мыслями, затем принял холодный, сосредоточенный вид Солдата.

—  _Иосиф_ , — твердо сказал он. —  _Проснись_.

Джозеф издал грохочущий звук и заворочался во сне.

—  _Проснись, Иосиф,_  — продолжил Баки, позволив голосу звучать нетерпеливо. —  _Давай же._

Это возымело ожидаемый эффект. Массивный тролль внезапно развернулся и вскочил на ноги, зарычав и бросившись на него. Баки стоял на месте, с яростью глядя ему в глаза. Глаза тролля покраснели и затуманились, он казался дезориентированным. Но едва его огромные руки схватили Баки за шею и левую руку, он наконец остановился, сосредоточившись на лице Солдата.

—  _Сол… дат,_  — пробормотал он своим медленным, хриплым голосом.

—  _Да, Джозеф,_  — ответил Баки. —  _Это я._

—  _Солда-а-а-а-а-ат!_  — взвыл Джозеф, мгновенно расплакавшись.

Баки вздрогнул, пошатнувшись под тяжестью существа, обхватившего его своими массивными руками и почти упавшего на него, голосящего и бессвязно булькавшего у него на плече.

—  _Тихо,_  — сказал Баки, осторожно похлопывая его по спине. — Тише. Все в порядке. Ты в порядке.

После долгой паузы Джозеф отпустил его и тяжело опустился на пол, закрыв лицо гигантскими руками.

Баки опустился на колени, чтобы поговорить с ним.

— Что с тобой случилось? Помнишь, как ты сюда попал?

—  _Нет,_  — всхлипнул Джозеф. —  _Не… не знаю._

— Когда здание рухнуло, оно упало на тебя?

Джозеф кивнул.

—  _Да._

— Где старик? — спросил Баки. — Где старик?

Большая черноволосая голова Джозефа скорбно покачивалась из стороны в сторону.

— Ты не знаешь?

—  _Он мертв,_  — жалобно сказал Джозеф. —  _Мертв!_

— Он умер?

Джозеф медленно кивнул, продолжая всхлипывать.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты видел, как он умер?

Джозеф продолжил плакать и не ответил.

— Джозеф, послушай меня, — сказал Баки, взяв обеими руками его большую ладонь. — Мне нужно знать, что случилось со стариком. Я знаю, тебе грустно и страшно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты был храбрым и помог мне, хорошо?

Джозеф сделал несколько медленных, гортанных вдохов, затем хрипло произнес:

—  _Съело._

Баки нахмурился.

— Съело его? Что ты имеешь в виду? Что его съело?

Он снова покачал головой.

—  _Не знаю._

— Проклятье, — пробормотал Баки. — Но если ты не знаешь, то откуда ты знаешь, что его кто-то съел?

—  _Видел это._

— Ты видел это? Видел что?

Джозеф неопределенно махнул рукой.

—  _Черная штука._

Странный холодок пробежал по спине Баки.

— Черная штука?

—  _Да._

— Что за штука, Джозеф? Я не понимаю.

—  _Не знаю, не знаю,_  — простонал Джозеф, схватившись обеими руками за голову и раскачиваясь взад-вперед. —  _Черная штука._

— Все в порядке, — успокаивающе сказал Баки. — Ты хорошо поработал. Больше никаких вопросов.

Джозеф продолжал всхлипывать и булькать, поэтому Баки продолжал похлопывать его по грубому, серому плечу и тихо говорить с ним по-русски.

— Как ты? Голоден? — спросил он, когда тот снова успокоился.

—  _Да,_  — фыркнул Джозеф.

— Тебе уже давали еду. Тебе не понравилось?

Джозеф покачал головой.

— Да, я тебя не виню. Как насчет этого? Ложись и постарайся отдохнуть, а я принесу тебе немного…

—  _Нет! Нет!_  — внезапно запаниковал Джозеф, схватив Баки обеими руками.

Баки вскрикнул от боли, когда его сжали так, словно он попал в гидравлический пресс.

— Джозеф, пожалуйста… Ты делаешь мне больно!

Джозеф ослабил хватку, чтобы не сломать ему ребра, но все еще крепко держал, отчаянно глядя в лицо.

— Послушай меня, — сказал Баки как можно спокойнее. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня отпустил. Я буду отсутствовать совсем недолго. Если ты будешь добр и смел, я принесу тебе немного _кровянки_.

—  _Кровянки_? — неуверенно спросил Джозеф.

— Совершенно верно. Столько, сколько смогу найти.

—  _Я… боюсь._

— Тебе не нужно бояться. Никто не причинит тебе вреда. Джозеф, посмотри на меня. Обещаю, никто тебя не обидит. Я скоро вернусь и принесу твою _кровянку_.

Джозеф еще мгновение поколебался, затем отпустил его с печальным вздохом. Баки помахал в камеру и выскользнул как можно скорее. Как только он оказался снаружи, Джозеф сорвался на крик и свернулся калачиком на полу. Он выглядел таким жалким и несчастным, что легко было забыть, что он монстр. Но Баки тоже был монстром. А может, и хуже, потому что он умел скрывать свою натуру от добычи. Бедный Джозеф даже этого не мог.

— Вау, Бак, ты был великолепен с ним, — просиял Стив, когда они вернулись в офис службы безопасности. — Ты был бы хорошим отцом.

— Э-э… спасибо, — сказал Баки, скорчив гримасу.

— Что он говорил о том, что старика съела черная тварь? — спросил Сэм. — Что, черт возьми, он имел в виду?

— Может быть, гидра, — предложил Клинт. — Она была черной.

Таша покачала головой.

— Сомневаюсь. Она не подходила к зданию, да и он сказал, что видел, как это произошло.

— Может, ему показалось, — предположил Стив. — Его сильно ударило, и он застрял под обломками. И если бы на острове было другое существо, я бы его нашел.

— У него не очень богатое воображение, — заметил Баки. — А старик до сих пор числится пропавшим без вести. Вы получили что-нибудь от других гидровцев, которых привели?

— Буквально все об их наказаниях, опыте работы, личной жизни и диетических ограничениях, — сказал Клинт, подавив зевок. — То есть, ничего полезного. Они прохлаждаются в камере общего содержания, если ты жаждешь пообщаться.

— Хотел бы посмотреть, смогу ли я получить от них больше, — сказал Баки. — Но сначала мне нужно найти кровянку для Джозефа.

— Хочу ли я знать, что это такое? — спросил Сэм.

— Это русская кровяная колбаса, — весело ответил Стив. — Трудно достать в Штатах, но на десятой улице есть восточноевропейский гастроном.

Сэм сделал недовольное лицо.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мне нравится кровяная колбаса, — сказал Стив. — А что такого?

— Это отвратительно, чувак, — заметил Сэм, покачав головой.

— Да, фу, — согласился Клинт.

— Да ладно, ребята, я же волк, — рассмеялся Стив. — Я ем вещи и похуже.

— Полагаю, это означает, что ты сам вызвался купить кровянку для Джозефа, — усмехнулся Баки.

— Конечно, — кивнул Стив. — Сколько?

— Все, что у них есть. И не мешало бы спросить, есть ли у них рубец, субпродукты… что-нибудь в этом роде. Возьми все это.

— Хорошо. Ты собираешься поговорить с гидровцами?

— Да. Вероятно, они мало что знают, но, увидев меня, могут освежить свои воспоминания. Спасибо.

— Нет проблем, — сказал Стив, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его. — Увидимся через некоторое время.

Сэм отвел Баки к камере общего содержания, где через узкое окно в двери он мог увидеть девятнадцать одетых в черное солдат Гидры. Некоторые сидели за столами, а некоторые развалились на койках, болтая друг с другом. Дверь с гудением открылась и большинство из них лениво подняло взгляд. Когда они увидели свирепого, одетого в кожу Зимнего Солдата, настроение в комнате резко изменилось.

Девятнадцать человек вскочили на ноги и вытянулись по стойке смирно, став пепельно-белыми от ужаса и едва осмеливаясь дышать. Он вышел на середину комнаты, оглядев их одного за другим. Он мгновенно узнал среди них одного из своих помощников. Темноволосый, мускулистый мужчина лет под сорок, немногим старше большинства этих детей. Он был на вертолете, который доставил Солдата и ведьму обратно в Нью-Йорк на их задание убить волка.

— Ты, Рамлоу, — сказал Баки спокойным, ровным голосом солдата. — Иди сюда.

Мужчина подошел и встал по стойке смирно, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Что ты им сказал?

— Ничего, сэр, — ответил Рамлоу. —Я имею в виду… Никакой важной информации, сэр.

— И ты думаешь, что знаешь, какая информация считается важной? — усмехнулся Баки.

— Нет, сэр, — поспешно поправился Рамлоу. — Я только имел в виду…

— Заткнись. Все эти люди — охранники и пехотинцы. Как ты оказался с ними?

— Меня послали с охраной разведать периметр, когда Щ.И.Т. напал на базу, сэр. Мы были снаружи крепости, когда она рухнула.

— Хорошо. От тебя будет больше пользы, чем от них.

— Сэр… если позволите, — сказал Рамлоу, осмелившись взглянуть ему в лицо. — Что вы здесь делаете? Почему вас тоже не заперли?

Баки схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, чтобы прошептать на ухо:

— Я заключил с ними сделку, и эти дураки отпустили меня на свободу. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, но мне нужно вернуться к старику. Где он?

— Старик? Он был…

Рамлоу замолк и внезапно пошатнулся, схватившись за плечи Баки, чтобы не упасть. На краткий миг затылок мужчины показался ледяным, даже холоднее, чем его вампирская плоть. Баки отдернул руку и посмотрел на нее, но ничего не произошло, и ощущение уже исчезло. Он снова посмотрел в лицо Рамлоу. Он осунулся и побледнел, на лбу выступили капельки пота.

— Что с тобой? — потребовал ответа Баки, встряхнув его.

Рамлоу изумленно моргнул.

— Я не… я не знаю, сэр. Мне… внезапно стало плохо. Мне нужно… прилечь…

Едва он пробормотал последние слова, его глаза закатились, и он упал. Баки поймал его и опустил на ближайшую койку. Он лежал, дрожа и подергиваясь. И тут на Баки накатила волна тошноты. Он развернулся на каблуках и быстро вышел из камеры.

— Какого хрена произошло? — спросил Сэм, бросившись к нему и прислонив к стене. — Ты в порядке?

— Не знаю, — выдавил Баки. — Этот человек, Рамлоу, сказал, что он болен, а потом упал на меня и потерял сознание, и мне тоже стало плохо. Вероятно, на нем было какое-то заклятие, чтобы он замолчал. Это может убить его. Вызови медиков прямо сейчас.

— А как насчет тебя?

— Я в порядке. Это уже проходит. А ему срочно нужны медики.

Сэм помчался обратно в офис службы безопасности, а Баки выпрямился и по привычке сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он не мог понять, почему, черт возьми, заклинание не сработало, когда они допрашивали этого человека раньше. Если только он не собирался сказать ему что-то действительно полезное о местонахождении старика. Конечно же, черт возьми.

Он наблюдал, как медицинский персонал спешил по коридору и ворвался в камеру в сопровождении вооруженных агентов. Они появились снова через несколько минут, неся все еще бессознательного Рамлоу на носилках. Баки слышал, как они говорили о почечной недостаточности и что-то об эндокринном шоке, когда уносили его в лазарет. Уродующие чары.

Сэм вышел последним и остался с Баки.

— Не думаю, что ты захочешь попытать счастья с остальными.

Баки покачал головой.

— Не сегодня. Прежде чем я попробую еще раз, их нужно будет просканировать на наличие тайных ловушек. Гребаная Гидра никогда не доверяла своим людям. Я должен был подумать об этом.

— Это не твоя вина, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Эти парни знали, во что ввязываются, когда присоединились к плохим парням.

— Черт, я чертовски хочу пить, — рассмеялся Баки. — Слушай, у меня клыки вылезли и все такое.

— Да ладно, держи свои зубы при себе, Доркула, — ухмыльнулся Сэм. — Я не вхожу в твое меню. Хотя есть хорошие новости. Твой парень вернулся с кучей отвратительного дерьма, чтобы накормить твоего приятеля тролля.

— Отлично. Держи меня в курсе состояния Рамлоу, хорошо? Я думаю, он может что-то знать, как и то, что вызвало чары. Я хочу поговорить с ним, как только он проснется.

— Конечно. Эй, а что насчет ситуации с Локи?

— Пока ничего. Мы со Стивом собираемся встретиться с ним завтра вечером.

— Ты берешь волка? — спросил Сэм, подяв брови. — Э-э… Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тоже поехал? Ну, для дополнительного подкрепления?

— Отвали, птенчик, — сердито посмотрел на него Баки. — Стив не собирается метить меня, чтобы отшить моего бывшего парня.

— Хорошо, мистер Суровость, — надулся Сэм. — Но если он это сделает, а я это пропущу, я никогда тебя не прощу. Надеюсь, ты сможешь с этим жить.


	21. Chapter 21

Черные ботинки, черные джинсы, черная футболка с v-образным вырезом, кожаная куртка. Было тепло, но сегодня вечером ему нужна дополнительная броня. Он бы надел свою настоящую броню Солдата, но это определенно вызвало бы вопросы, которые он не хотел обсуждать с Локи.

Стив был весел и разговорчив во время поездки на такси в шикарный небоскреб Tribeca, потому что Стив всегда весел и разговорчив. Баки же был угрюм и молчалив, потому что ему не нравилось встречаться с Локи на его же собственной территории. И вообще, он предпочитал быть угрюмым и молчаливым.

В роскошном вестибюле здания Локи он назвал свое имя швейцару в униформе, который подозрительно посмотрел на них, подняв телефонную трубку. Он сказал несколько слов, затем, очевидно, получив подтверждение ожидаемого прибытия мистера Уинтера, провел их к лифту, который требовал код доступа и поднимался только на один этаж. Это до бесконечности впечатлило Стива, но раздражало Баки почти так же, как тот факт, что Локи — своего рода придурок с частным лифтом в свой пентхаус.

Когда они вышли из лифта в фойе нарочито огромного жилища Локи, губы Баки скривились при виде блестящих черных мраморных полов, шикарных черных ковров из овчины, черных кожаных диванов и кресел. Все место словно состояло из острых углов, гладких поверхностей, и сверхконтрастного освещения, для увеличения строгости и драмы. Даже стены были покрыты каким-то черным, намеренно шершавым камнем.

Детали, в которых скрывался дьявол, — это декоративные штрихи тут и там, все предназначенные для демонстрации власти и роскоши. Белая мраморная статуя обнаженного юноши на пьедестале в углу. Огромная, черная, кованая люстра, с черными хрустальными подвесками и огоньками, которые мерцали подобно пламени свечей. Кофейный столик, который, казалось, был вырезан из одной массивной плиты темно-серого гранита. Книжная полка, полная первых изданий в кожаных переплетах.

В дальнем конце комнаты находится бар, на который опирался Локи, занятый разговором с худой, угрюмой женщиной-вампиром с белокурыми волосами, одетой в хрустящий, белоснежный брючный костюм. Он внезапно поднял взгляд, будто не ожидал гостей, и попросил женщину извинить их. Она исчезла в коридоре где-то в глубине пентхауса, не потрудившись бросить взгляд в их сторону.

— Что у нас тут? — сказал Локи с одной из своих хитрых, непроницаемых улыбок, когда они приблизились. — Уинтер, ты не говорил мне, что твой… друг — волк.

— Да, — ответил Баки, не проглотив наживку. — Это Стив. Стив, это Локи.

— Рад познакомиться, Локи, — сказал Стив, протянув руку. — Стив Роджерс.

— Стив Роджерс, правда? — сказал Локи с едва заметной насмешкой в голосе, пожав протянутую руку.

— Верно, — ответил Стив. — У меня нет волчьего имени, так что я просто старина Стив. Локи — интересное имя для вампира.

— Ах. Спасибо, — сказал Локи, не зная, что ответить на этот выпад. — Мне оно вполне… нравится. Могу я предложить вам выпить?

— Конечно, большое спасибо, — приветливо сказал Стив. — Воды со льдом?

Баки подавил улыбку, когда Локи опустил подбородок и обошел бар, чтобы достать напиток. Он не ожидал, что предложение выпить будет принято, и, конечно же, не был готов к невозмутимому непринужденному поведению Стива.

Баки очень забавно было видеть социально ловкого вампира, так легко осаженного милым, солнечным Стивом, но Локи злится, когда загнан в угол. Его следующим шагом будет более резкий удар в надежде вернуть себе преимущество в разговоре. Баки оставалось только надеяться, что он не переусердствует и не заденет за живое. Несмотря на все свои дипломатические способности, Локи не был готов к общению с таким человеком, как Стив.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся Локи, поставив стакан на стойку. Он указал на расположенную в другом конце комнаты черную кожаную мебель. — Присядем, джентльмены?

— Итак, Стив Роджерс, — начал Локи. — Я полагаю, что, приведя вас сюда, Уинтер намерен дать понять, что все, что может быть сказано между ним и мной, может быть сказано и в вашем присутствии.

Стив безмятежно улыбнулся и сделал глоток воды. Локи моргнул, потом посмотрел на Баки.

— Это правда, Уинтер? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Баки. — Стив — мой партнер. У нас нет секретов друг от друга.

— Очень хорошо, — рассмеялся Локи. — Хотя, полагаю, твой партнер так же легко мог бы ответить на этот вопрос.

— Вы не задали мне вопроса, — спокойно сказал Стив. — Вы сказали, что сделали предположение о том, что Уинтер намеревался сообщить вам. Не мое дело подтверждать или отрицать предположения относительно намерений моего партнера.

Улыбка Локи застыла, но он вежливо кивнул головой.

— Действительно. Прошу прощения. Я постараюсь быть более ясным в будущем.

— Не нужно извиняться, — ответил Стив, отставив пустой стакан. — Я не обижаюсь.

— Ах, тогда все хорошо, — неловко сказал Локи. — Простите, но когда вы говорите «партнер»…

— Романтический партнер, — поправил Баки. — Стив — моя пара. Мы влюблены.

— Вот так, — сказал Локи, наклонившись вперед с острым блеском в ледяных голубых глазах. — Вампир спит с волком. Сейчас это действительно редкость. Вы должны рассказать мне, как это произошло.

— Я не был волком, когда мы встретились, — сказал Стив. — Я был всего лишь двенадцатилетним ребенком. Я чуть не утонул и он спас меня.

Локи выгнул черную бровь.

— Вы были ребенком, когда встретили Уинтера?

— Все не так, как кажется, — попытался защититься Баки. — У нас не было романтических отношений, когда он был ребенком. Я не извращенец.

— Ну, я был влюблен в _него_ , — поправился Стив. — Но, да, очевидно, тогда это не было взаимным. Мы даже не разговаривали друг с другом. Потом я вырос, стал волком и в конце концов нашел его снова. После стольких лет.

Губы Локи скривились в покровительственной улыбке.

— Да ладно, не может быть, чтобы прошло так много лет. Сколько вам лет, Стив? Двадцать пять? Двадцать шесть?

— Даже не близко, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — В июле мне исполнится сто один год.

Локи молча смотрел на него.

— Я вижу, что в вас есть нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, Стив Роджерс. Мне придется быть более осторожным в своих предположениях по отношению к вам.

— Это хорошая привычка, с кем бы ты ни имел дело, — сказал Стив, все еще добродушно улыбаясь. — Но, думаю, вы цените свое время, так что, может быть, нам стоит перейти к сути не откладывая.

— Обожаю эту американскую прямоту, — сухо ответил Локи. — Тогда вот вам и суть, как вы говорите. У меня есть основания полагать, что заинтересованная сторона намерена выступить против меня. Уинтер и я вместе создали наши совместные территории и долгое время были союзниками. Я попросил его помочь справиться с этой угрозой. Сейчас я жду его ответа.

— Я еще не решил, что делать, — заметил Баки. — Ты даже не сказал мне, в чем угроза.

— Да, относительно этого, — сказал Локи, сплетая пальцы. — Боюсь, дело обстоит сложнее, чем казалось вначале. Особенно в свете вашей связи со Стивом. Видите ли… заинтересованная сторона — или, я бы сказал, стороны — это стая волков.

Баки откинулся на диванные подушки и потер глаза ладонями.

— Черт побери, Локи. Как? Как, черт возьми, это произошло? Территория вампиров пересекалась и частично покрывалась территорией волков все время без проблем. Как тебе удалось настроить их против себя?

— Как я уже сказал, все гораздо сложнее, — сказал Локи, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. — Эти волки планируют выступить против меня, но я, возможно, немного неверно истолковал причину.

— Представь, что из этого выйдет, — вздохнул Баки. — В чем настоящая причина?

— Возможно, это связано не столько с захватом моей территории, сколько… со мной лично.

— О, понимаю, — ответил Баки с быстро нарастающим гневом. — Тогда мой ответ — пошел ты. Я не собираюсь драться за тебя со стаей волков из-за какого-то личного спора. Как ты мог заметить, мой парень — чертов волк!

— Уинтер, ты знаешь, что угроза для меня — это угроза моей территории, — возразил Локи. — Так почему бы не помочь мне и не свести кровопролитие к минимуму?

— Это будет на твоей совести, — выплюнул Баки. — Какого черта я должен беспокоиться об этом?

— Потому что другие вампиры учуют кровь в воде, — сказал Стив. — Они ворвутся в Бруклин и Манхэттен, надеясь урвать свой кусок от туши.

— Твой партнер-волк прав, Уинтер, — согласился Локи. — Если меня уберут — не имеет значения, волки или другие вампиры — тут же начнется хаос. Образуется вакуум власти, который дестабилизирует районы и создаст законную угрозу твоей территории. В конечном итоге ты в любом случае будешь вынужден сражаться.

Стив кивнул.

— Не говоря уже о том, что война за территорию такого масштаба приведет к тому, что множество невинных людей попадут под перекрестный огонь.

Баки посмотрел на него с откровенным недоверием.

— Стив… ты ведь не предлагаешь нам вмешаться? Как ты можешь… Зачем тебе ввязываться?

— Именно по этой причине, — сказал Стив. — Погибнут невинные люди.

— Но ты же волк! — заметил Баки, раздраженно вскинув руки. — Мы вампиры! Ты не можешь встать на сторону вампиров против себе подобных, Стив, это так просто не делается!

— Дело не в видах, Бак, — твердо сказал Стив. — Речь идет о том, что является наиболее правильным и чем можно помочь многим людям.

— Мы монстры, Стив. Как помощь нам может оказаться полезной большинству людей?

— Все это взаимосвязано, как и любой биом* в природе, — объяснил Стив. — Вы с Локи — хищники, но вы спасаете гораздо больше людей, чем убиваете, просто удерживая свою территорию. Вы оба словно стержни в экосистеме. Если бы вы не держали остальных под контролем, мы могли бы наблюдать тысячи человеческих жертв.

Локи внимательно наблюдал за этим спором, подмечая то, что происходило между его гостями, а также за тем, как произносились слова. И это было весьма увлекательно. Похоже, что волк был гораздо большим, чем казалось на первый взгляд (или первый вдох, ради все святого, он вонял, как семь дьяволов). Однако, несмотря на его оскорбительный запах, инстинкт говорил Локи, что он вряд ли захотел бы стать врагом Стива Роджерса. Если бы его можно было приручить, этот волк мог бы стать грозным союзником.

— В любом случае, до драки может и не дойти, — сказал Стив. — Возможно, есть способ договориться с этими волками. Заключить с ними какое-нибудь мирное соглашение.

— Я восхищаюсь подобными сантиментами, Стив, но очень сомневаюсь, что дипломатия здесь возможна, — вставил Локи. — Волки, о которых идет речь, не так разумны, как вы. Они злобные, дикие… не более чем дикари, даже в человеческом облике.

— Думаю, мы этого не узнаем, пока не найдем их, — сказал Стив. — Но мы с Уинтером не можем решить, как действовать дальше, не имея на руках всех фактов. Что произошло между вами?

— Несколько лет назад, во время моих путешествий за границу, я столкнулся с их лидером, — ответил Локи, потирая руки. — Абсолютная скотина. Грубый, невежественный, неотесанный. Во время нашего разговора я нарушил один из их обычаев, о существовании которого даже не подозревал, и он глубоко оскорбился. Я отказался от возмещения ущерба, который он пытался мне навязать, что было чрезмерным и бесчеловечным, и мы обменялись некоторыми… горячими словами, прежде чем я сбежал. Он поклялся, что придет за мной, но он ничего не знал ни о моем месте жительства, ни даже о моем настоящем имени, поэтому я считал себя в безопасности. Похоже, он нашел меня. Его стаю видели в Нью-Йорке.

— И вы уверены, что он здесь ради вас, и это не совпадение? — спросил Стив.

— Нет, но не имеет значения, почему он здесь. Рано или поздно он узнает обо мне или случайно наткнется на мой след. Он поклялся, что выследит меня, и я не сомневаюсь в его решимости сдержать эту клятву.

— Понятно, — сказал Стив. — Но почему вы просто не рассказали все это Уинтеру? Зачем нужно было лгать о природе угрозы?

— Боюсь, я мог стать рабом своей гордости, — сокрушенно произнес Локи. — Я не был до конца откровенен с Уинтером, потому что оказался в трудном и унизительном положении… Я испугался. По правде говоря, я боюсь этого волка. Я бы не хотел, чтобы Уинтер узнал об этом, если бы мог заручиться его помощью, не раскрывая всего.

— Тогда зачем говорить правду сейчас, Локи? — потребовал Баки. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю, будто ты каким-то чудом разглядел свои ошибки?

— Ничего подобного, уверяю тебя, — ответил Локи с кислой улыбкой. — Я просто не ожидал, что ты приведешь своего волка. Я на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что лгать волку — глупая затея.

— Это правда, — согласился Стив. — Чтобы ложь прошла мимо нашего носа, нужно очень сильно постараться.

— Видишь, я в ужасном положении, — сказал Локи Барнсу. — Иначе я не пришел бы к тебе, так как наша история довольно… чревата.

Баки прищурился.

— Это забавный способ сказать, что ты пытался убить меня.

— Это было недоразумение.

— Это была гильотина.

— Я не собирался убивать тебя, Уинтер. Откуда мне было знать, что ее благословил священник?

— Я больше не буду с тобой говорить об этом, Локи! Ты точно знал, что делаешь!

— Гильотина? — недоуменно спросил Стив. — Но разве тебе не нужно войти…

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — перебил его Баки. — Я жив только потому, что она не сработала. Жив, но не цел. Давайте лучше поговорим об этом деле с волками.

— Да, давайте, — согласился Локи. — Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать о волке, который ведет эту стаю. Он… чрезвычайно силен. Я никогда не встречал никого похожего на него. Его волчья форма намного больше обычного. И он может контролировать свою трансформацию. Насколько я знаю, он единственный волк, который это умеет.

— Я могу, — решительно заявил Стив.

Локи было засмеялся, но, увидев, что Стив говорит совершенно серьезно, тяжело сглотнул, каким-то образом умудрившись стать еще бледнее.

— Вы… вы что?

— Я могу это контролировать. И моя волчья форма намного больше, чем у других волков.

— Но как это возможно? — выдохнул Локи. — Как может быть два таких волка?

— Нас было больше. Вся моя стая могла изменяться по желанию. Они не были такими большими, как я, когда менялись, и трансформация для них была намного сложнее, но мы все могли это делать.

— Как необычно. Но вы говорите о них в прошедшем времени.

— Они мертвы. Все они. Убиты нацистскими фанатиками в немецком лагере для военнопленных.

— Мне ужасно жаль, Стив, — сказал Локи, почтительно опуская глаза. — Я не хотел ворошить такую болезненную рану.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Стив. — Вы можете еще что-нибудь рассказать нам об этом волке?

— Я познакомился с ним в Норвегии, хотя не знаю, откуда он родом. Он волк, так что можно попробовать определить его личность исходя из этого… без обид. Он также довольно большой в своей человеческой форме. Блондин с серыми глазами, носит бороду и длинные волосы, как варвар. Его зовут Тор.

— Его волчье имя Тор? — нахмурился Стив. — Кажется, это скандинавское мифическое имя вроде вашего?

— Насколько мне известно, это его настоящее имя.

— Хм, — задумчиво произнес Стив. — Кажется, у вас случайно возникло совпадение с именами.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ну, вас, как и Уинтера, зовут Джеймс, и у вас обоих фамилии начинаются с буквы «Б». Далее, этот волк назван в честь скандинавского бога, как и ты. Это все как-то странно.

— Наверное, — пожал плечами Локи. — Мне это не кажется важным. Имя Джеймс было вторым наиболее распространенным именем в английском языке, когда я родился, и Тор — очень распространенное имя в Скандинавии. Я не знаю его фамилии. Если она и есть, я её никогда не слышал.

— Итак, мы ищем большого, глупого, светловолосого, сверхсильного оборотня по имени Тор, — раздраженно сказал Баки. — Отлично. Он и Стив, возможно, встретятся, придут друг от друга в восторг и станут чертовыми лучшими друзьями. Проблема решена.

— О, это было бы так мило! — просиял Стив. — Я бы хотел снова иметь друзей-волков. Я имею в виду… Очевидно, если они так плохи, как говорит Локи, они могут навредить многим невинным людям здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Возможно, нам понадобится подкрепление.

— Уверяю вас, они именно такие варвары, как я их описал, — сказал Локи. — Но, если позволите спросить, что вы имеете в виду?

— У нас есть друзья, которые могут помочь, — ответил Баки. — Хотя я не уверен, что стоит их вовлекать. Нам со Стивом придется поговорить об этом.

Локи с любопытством наклонил голову.

— Эти друзья, случайно, не имеют отношения к твоему оружию?

— Нет. И это протез, а не оружие.

— Ну же, Уинтер, — сказал Локи, с одной из его хитрых, змеиных усмешек. — Я не дурак. Я могу узнать оружие, если увижу его. В нем ощущается сила. Я чувствую это отсюда.

— Тем не менее, это протез для замены отсутствующей конечности, — ледяным тоном ответил Баки. — Я заметил, что ты не спросил, как я потерял руку.

— Ты бы мне сказал?

— Нет, — прорычал Баки, резко поднявшись на ноги. — А теперь этот разговор окончен.

— Эй, прежде чем мы уйдем, мы должны обменяться номерами телефонов, — заметил Стив, когда они с Локи тоже встали. — Вероятно, нам придется регулярно общаться.

— Согласен, — кивнул Локи, вытащив телефон из нагрудного кармана и протянув его Стиву.

Стив протянул ему свой, и они ввели свои контактные данные, затем Локи проводил их до двери лифта.

— Не знаю, как вас благодарить за то, что выслушали меня, — сказал он, пожав им руки. — Стив, было приятно познакомиться. Уинтер, всегда приятно тебя видеть.

— Мне было очень приятно, — искренне сказал Стив. — Мы скоро свяжемся с вами.

Баки молча кивнул на прощание, пока двери лифта закрывались, после чего встал, угрюмо уставившись в пол.

— Прости, — сказал Стив, обняв его. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто не имеешь права голоса в обсуждении того, как мы будем действовать.

— Черт побери, — вздохнул Баки. — Ты всегда точно знаешь, что я чувствую, поэтому очень трудно дуться и молчать, когда я злюсь на тебя.

— Мне очень жаль, Бак. Ты имеешь полное право злиться. Я становлюсь прямолинейным, когда вижу то, что по-моему является правильным способом сделать что-то, и я, как правило, подавляю любого на своем пути.

Баки покачал головой.

— Все в порядке. Я знаю, что ты прав, и мы должны помочь ему. Я просто ненавижу его, потому что он ужасен, и мне хочется быть недовольным.

— Ты такой милый, когда сердишься, — улыбнулся Стив.

— Я знаю, что я милый, я себя видел, — проворчал Баки. — Нам действительно нужно вовлекать Щ.И.Т.?

— Если их лидер так же опасен, как и я, у нас нет выбора. Он и его стая могут представлять огромную угрозу для города, даже если они не преследуют Локи.

— Ты думаешь, он сказал правду обо всем этом?

— Он определенно что-то скрывает, но, насколько я могу судить, он был искренен во всем, что говорил нам. И он действительно боится этого волка. Однако у Щ.И.Т.а, скорее всего, есть на него файл, который поможет нам выяснить, как с ним обращаться.

— Хорошо. Нам все равно придется туда поехать. Мне нужно проверить Джозефа и Рамлоу, — сказал Баки, затем вздохнул и драматично упал на грудь Стива. — Ненавижу все. Почему я не могу просто ничего не делать?

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Стив. — Ты капризнее, чем обычно.

— Разговор с Локи просто свел меня с ума. Кроме того, у меня очень сильная жажда и болит голова.

Стив посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

— Я только вчера дал тебе немного крови. Обычно этого хватает минимум на пару дней. Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Понятия не имею. Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, раз уж ты об этом заговорил. Может, это стресс? Просто столько всякой ерунды свалилось.

— Может быть, — с сомнением произнес Стив. — Но ты должен позволить Ванде взглянуть на себя. На всякий случай.

— Бу, — надулся Баки. — Я не хочу идти к этой злой ведьме. Она будет копаться в моем теле своей дурацкой магией крови и говорить мне, что со мной не так.

— Именно этого мы от нее и хотим, Бак, — рассмеялся Стив, поцеловав его в макушку. — Ты должен быть счастлив, что есть кто-то, кто может помочь. Ты же не можешь обратиться к врачу.

— Я все понял, — проворчал Баки, когда они вышли из здания. — Это заговор, чтобы я не чувствовал себя дерьмом. Вы с ведьмой в сговоре.

— Ага, — прощебетал Стив. — Мы определенно сговорились. И нам это почти сошло с рук.

— Ну что ж, Роджерс, игра окончена. Я разгадал твой план и больше не попадусь в твою ловушку.

— Попадешься, если захочешь еще крови, беспокойные штаны, — сказал Стив, махнув рукой, чтобы поймать такси.

— Я сам могу добыть кровь, тупой волк, — парировал Баки. — Мне даже твоя не нужна.

Стив приподнял бровь.

— Ах вот как?

— Ладно… слушай. Возможно, я поспешил с выводами, — сказал Баки, когда они забрались в такси. — Давай просто согласимся, что мы сказали то, чего не имели в виду, и будем двигаться дальше.

— Я согласен, что ты сказал кое-что, чего не имел в виду, — рассмеялся Стив. — Ты хочешь крови сейчас или как?

— Да, пожалуйста, — сладко проговорил Баки. — И я люблю тебя.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив, закатав рукав куртки, чтобы обнажить запястье. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Биом — совокупность экосистем одной природно-климатической зоны.


	22. Chapter 22

Пока Баки в подвале проверял Джозефа, Стив поднялся наверх, чтобы поговорить с агентом Марией Хилл, которая, как сказали Клинт и Сэм, отвечала за подразделение оборотней Щ.И.Т.а. Это подразделение не подбирало агентов-оборотней, поскольку в Щ.И.Т.е не было волков, а занималось их отслеживанием и борьбой с ними, когда они представляли слишком большую опасность для человеческого населения.

Стив не мог не почувствовать укол печали по этому поводу. Волки могли быть порочными и опасными, это правда, но в основном это была не их вина. Они не могли контролировать трансформацию, как он, и большую часть времени они были людьми, как и все остальные. Жизнь для них, должно быть, была очень тяжелой.

— Капитан Роджерс, — сказала агент Хилл, встав, чтобы поприветствовать его. — Агент Мария Хилл. Для меня честь познакомиться с вами, сэр.

— Вы очень добры, агент Хилл, — ответил Стив, пожимая ей руку. — Итак, это подразделение оборотней.

— Да, сэр. Наша функция заключается в основном в изучении и мониторинге оборотней, но мы также способны сдерживать потенциальные угрозы, когда это необходимо.

— Наверное, у вас, ребята, есть на меня досье. Или я еще слишком неопытен в волчьем деле, чтобы попасть на ваш радар?

— Досье есть, сэр, — рассмеялась агент Хилл. — Если хотите, я могу его поднять.

— О, все в порядке, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я уже все о себе знаю. Я ищу информацию об оборотне по имени Тор. Я не знаю его фамилии, но он может быть из Норвегии.

— Конечно, я могу вам помочь, — сказала агент Хилл, сев перед монитором. — Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Могу я попросить своего помощника принести вам что-нибудь? Кофе? Чай?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Стив, сев на стул напротив.

Он осмотрел офис, когда она начала собирать информацию, которую он просил. У окна стояло растение в горшке, которое явно нуждалось в поливе, а на стенах висели большие фоторамки с изображением красивого водопада и интересных скальных образований.

— Отличные фотографии, — сказал он. — Где вы их взяли?

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась агент Хилл. — На самом деле, я сделала их сама. Водопад находится в государственном парке «Голден Рок»*, а утесы — в национальном парке Шони**.

— О, вы из Иллинойса?

— Так и есть. Чикаго. Я нашла дело на волка по имени Тор из Норвегии, но его больше не существует. То есть волк, о котором идет речь, умер.

— О, — Стив нахмурился. — Когда?

— Похоже, в феврале 2006 года.

— Хм. Определенно не наш парень. Это единственный Тор, который у вас есть?

— Боюсь, что так. Я имею в виду, у меня есть целая база данных, полная историй о _настоящем_ Торе, но я уверена, что у вас нет времени, чтобы копаться в древней мифологии оборотней.

— О настоящем Торе? — смущенно спросил Стив. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я говорю о скандинавском боге грома.

— А какое отношение имеет скандинавский бог грома к мифологии оборотней?

— Верно, извините, — сказала она с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Я имею дело с этой чертовщиной целый день и порой забываю, что об этом не все знают. Существовала небольшая древняя секта, которая верила, что Тор вызвал недовольство Одина и был изгнан в Мидгард, то есть на Землю, где он должен был искупить свою вину, научившись смирению и защищая народ Мидгарда.

Он был лишен своей силы, но получил возможность принимать форму волка для защиты людей. По некоторым данным, его самые верные спутники решили присоединиться к нему в изгнании и также получили волчьи формы. Некоторые легенды говорят, что он отработал свое изгнание и вернулся в Асгард, но некоторые считают, что он полюбил Мидгард и в конечном итоге решил остаться. Один якобы вернул ему молот, но позволил сохранить волчью форму.

Я знаю, что эти древние истории не очень полезны для отслеживания реальных волков. Мы изучаем их, потому что знание мифологии и исторических верований различных культур помогает нашим агентам понять, как люди во всем мире уживаются с идеей оборотней и как разговаривать с гражданскими лицами, которые считают, что они их видели.

— В этом есть смысл. Хотя, мне любопытно. Если это была небольшая секта, которая верила в Тора, почему так много мифов о нем?

— Ну, их было немного, но они были очень преданными. Их верования сохранились во времена англо-скандинавских войн, норманнских завоеваний и в современную эпоху. В Норвегии все еще есть некоторые несогласные. Даже те, кто утверждает, что видели его.

— Но вы не верите, что они действительно видели.

— Официально — нет, — сказала агент Хилл. — Важная составляющая моей работы — умение отделять мифологию от сверхъестественного фактора. Существует много историй о Торе, но они следуют традиционной мифологической структуре, рассказы же о его появлениях противоречат другим рассказам, и нет никаких археологических или других физических доказательств.

— А неофициально?

— Неофициально? Я думаю, что это очень хорошие истории, и я хотела бы, чтобы они были правдой. Но доказательства говорят, что это всего лишь истории.

— Что легенды говорят о его волчьей форме? — спросил Стив. — Что-нибудь необычное?

— Ну, говорят, он был огромным. Размером со взрослого африканского льва. И там говорится, что он мог трансформироваться по желанию и мог понимать речь людей, когда был волком.

— И его роль волка заключалась в защите человечества? От чего?

— О, от обычных мифологических злодеев: драконов, троллей, вампиров и других оборотней и прочих забавных существ.

— Хм, — сказал Стив, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Итак, гипотетически, если бы мифологический Тор существовал, скажем… во время мировой войны… он бы не принял в ней участия?

— Нет, это было строго запрещено. Ему не позволялось вмешиваться в споры между народами. Это оказало бы слишком большое влияние на этот мир. Потенциально он мог бы стать правителем Мидгарда, а это было прямо противоположно тому, чего Один хотел добиться его изгнанием.

— Жаль, — сказал Стив с печальной улыбкой. — Возможно, нам бы пригодился такой парень на нашей стороне, когда мы сражались с нацистами.

— Да, капитан Роджерс, — ответила агент Хилл. — Вы были таким парнем на нашей стороне. Программа, которая создала вас, была непосредственно вдохновлена мифами о Торе-волке.

Стив посмотрел на нее.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Ее улыбка исчезла и сменилась выражением такого же замешательства, как и у Стива.

— Нет, что _вы_ имеете в виду, сэр?

— Я говорю, что впервые слышу что-то подобное. Я никогда даже не слышал об этих мифах о волке Торе, не говоря уже о какой-либо связи между ними и Воющими Коммандос.

— Но… как это возможно, сэр? Они должны были объяснить вам, для чего вы вызвались.

— У меня было общее представление, но это было незадолго до эры информированного согласия. Они нам почти ничего не сказали, только: «Вы станете оборотнями и будете убивать нацистов».

— В конце концов, может быть, мне все-таки стоит поднять для вас ваше досье, — сказала агент Хилл. — Прошу прощения, сэр. Я не знала, что вы не в курсе деталей.

— Все в порядке, агент Хилл. Это моя вина, что я никогда не заглядывал в него. Я знал только то, что сказал мне Эрскин. Я доверял ему, и этого было достаточно.

— Если это что-то значит для вас, сэр, я думаю, что ваше доверие было оправдано. Доктор Эрскин был великим человеком. Из всех попыток американского правительства создать сверхъестественных солдат, его программа была единственной успешной и единственной, в которой не погиб ни один человек.

— Я не знал, что были другие попытки, — сказал Стив, нахмурив брови. — Я не знал, что люди умирали, пытаясь сделать то, что сделали мы.

— Солдаты, добровольно отдавшие свои жизни за свою страну, очень похожи на вас, сэр. Уверена, никто из них не пожалел о своей жертве.

— Нет, вы… вы правы. Эрскин всегда говорил мне, что верит в людей, а не в правительства, и что войну выиграют хорошие люди, а не идеальные солдаты. Наверное, я просто жалею, что мы потеряли так много хороших людей.

— Я тоже, сэр, — сказала агент Хилл. — Но без вас мы потеряли бы гораздо больше. Итак, вот ваше досье. Я дам вам немного времени. Просто дайте мне знать, когда закончите, хорошо?

Стив кивнул.

— Спасибо, агент Хилл.

Она развернула монитор так, чтобы он мог видеть информацию, затем вышла, закрыв за собой дверь. Стив сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем посмотреть на экран.

Первые несколько страниц — отсканированные документы из его старых военных архивов. Он не смог удержаться от улыбки, глядя на свою фотографию перед волчьим лечением. Такой тощий и нескладный, и полный решимости погибнуть за то, во что он верил.

— Не волнуйся, тупица, — сказал он картинке. — Какое-то время тебе будет очень плохо, но ты выживешь. И однажды ты найдешь его снова. Просто чтобы ты знал, он того стоит.

Он вытер внезапную слезу, просматривая файлы. Большинство из них были довольно скучными, в основном это были почасовые отчеты о его ежедневных тренировках и записи о его физическом здоровье (общее мнение: Роджерс все еще жив, и нет, мы не можем объяснить это). Наконец, он добрался до раздела «Формула Эрскина».

В сухом, официально звучащем документе говорилось, что доктор Эрскин боролся над созданием формулы в течение многих лет и был на грани потери финансирования, когда он отправился в Норвегию, чтобы посовещаться с некоторыми коллегами. Он пробыл там две недели, а когда вернулся, у него произошел прорыв. Это подтверждало утверждение агента Хилла о том, что мифы о волке Торе были источником его вдохновения. Разработка была завершена и готова к тестированию в течение трех месяцев после его возвращения.

Очевидно, Эрскин увидел и отверг более тысячи кандидатов, которых Стив не знал. Армия была сыта по горло задержкой и готовилась навязать ему кандидата, когда он представил одного из своих. Молодого человека из Бруклина, штат Нью-Йорк, по имени Стивен Грант Роджерс, который несколько раз неудачно пытался записаться в армию и был отклонен из-за целого списка проблем со здоровьем.

Армия сказала Эрскину, что он не в своем уме, но он был так настроен на Роджерса, что пригрозил уйти и забрать с собой свою формулу, если они не согласятся с его выбором. Этого Стив тоже не знал. Армия капитулировала, вероятно, ожидая, что эксперимент убьет парня и избавит их от его смущающего присутствия. Результатом, однако, должен был стать ошеломляющий всех успех.

Формула, используемая для остальных Воющих Коммандос, была идентична той, что использовалась на Роджерсе, но его волчья форма заметно отличалась от их, как и его способность контролировать её. Однако, формула была достаточно успешной и была одобрена армией несмотря на то, что Эрскин больше так и не смог вновь получить такие же точные результаты, которые он получил с Роджерсом.

Стив глубоко сожалел, что у Эрскина это не получилось. Если бы результаты его друзей были такими же, как у него, они, вероятно, были бы еще живы. Его очень заинтересовали эти мифы о Торе, но он пробыл здесь уже час, а он не мог держать агента Хилл вне ее офиса дольше, чем это было необходимо. Это, вероятно, будет немного больше, чем просто чтение.

Он вышел из офиса и нашел агента за столом, который, как он мог предположить, принадлежал ее помощнику, и спросил, не будет ли она возражать, если он скоро снова зайдет, чтобы взглянуть на эти мифы о Торе. Она объяснила, что они не засекречены, поэтому он может получить к ним доступ с любого сетевого компьютера Щ.И.Т.а. После искреннего выражения благодарности за помощь, он попрощался с ней и отправился на поиски Баки.

Локи верил всему, что говорил об этом волке Торе, так что он не просто повторял им мифологию. Но, возможно это потому, что будучи в Норвегии он был окружен людьми, которые все еще придерживались своей веры.

Также можно допустить, что тот Тор, которого встретил Локи, намеренно подпитывал эти убеждения. Вполне возможно, что человек мог использовать этот глубоко укоренившийся в культуре образ как способ узаконить свою собственную позицию. Может быть, даже чтобы избежать наказания за убийство.

Он обдумывал все это, пока спускался на лифте в центр безопасности, который находился в подвальном помещении. Там он встретил Ташу, наблюдавшую за закрытым каналом из камеры Джозефа.

— Привет, Златовласка, — улыбнулась она, когда он вошел. — Посмотри, как очарователен твой парень со своим приятелем-троллем. Я наблюдаю за ними уже больше часа. Это самое сладкое, что есть на свете, клянусь.

Стив посмотрел на монитор, где Баки сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, лицом к массивному человеку-троллю. Они, казалось, были глубоко погружены в разговор, но говорили всё на русском языке, который Стив не понимал.

— О чем они говорят? — спросил он.

— Они играют в русскую детскую игру. Это похоже на детский стишок. Уинтер — это родитель, и он читает стишок до определенного момента, затем ребенок, Джозеф, говорит следующую фразу. Если он продолжит правильно, они перейдут к другому стишку.

Стив поднял брови.

— Ого, Баки знает игру в детские стишки?

— Я знаю! — рассмеялась Таша. — Никогда бы не поверила, что он способен на такое терпение. Он всегда такой угрюмый маленький ежик.

— Ему нравится так думать. Он весь такой мягкий и сентиментальный внутри. И он был очень милым, когда был Солдатом.

— За исключением поножовщины и стрельбы.

— Да, но он не хотел этого делать. Они заставили его. Они сделали его рабом и причиняли ему боль. На протяжении десятилетий. Потом, когда он наконец вернулся к жизни, они затащили его обратно и отрезали его гребаную руку, черт возьми, что за…

— Эй, — тихо перебила Таша, положив руку ему на плечо. — У тебя есть на это право.

Стив сделал паузу и закрыл глаза, выполняя медитативное дыхательное упражнение, пока не почувствовал, как втягиваются клыки.

— Извини, — вздохнул он, опустившись на стул. — Это случается всякий раз, когда я начинаю думать о том, через что он прошел. И зная, что сейчас он помнит все это… Ему должно быть очень больно. Я не знаю, как он вообще живет дальше.

— Он сильнее, чем ты думаешь. У твоего парня-вампира, может быть, и мягкое нутро, но он сделан из более твердого материала, чем большинство мужчин, сверхъестественных или нет. Кроме того, пока у него есть ты, он будет в порядке.

— И я буду в порядке, пока у меня есть он. Надеюсь, он понимает, как сильно я его люблю.

— Стив, буквально все понимают, как сильно ты его любишь, — ухмыльнулась Таша. — Ты не перестаешь говорить об этом.

— А почему я не должен этого делать? — решительно сказал Стив, скрестив руки на груди. — Я влюблен в самого удивительного мужчину в мире, и он тоже любит меня. Этим стоит похвастаться.

— Действительно, — рассмеялась Таша. — Кроме того, забавно видеть, как Уинтер смущается.

— Я знаю, именно поэтому я так и делаю, — улыбнулся Стив. — Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Он такой милый, когда сердится и волнуется из-за того, что его любят.

— Смотри. Он заставил Джозефа лечь, — сказала она, кивнув на монитор. — Надеюсь, он заснет. Ужасно смотреть, как он там рыдает. Надеюсь, Фьюри скоро решит, что с ним делать.

— Это кажется особенно жестоким, так как он не в состоянии понять, что с ним происходит. Кстати, что с тем парнем из Гидры, который заболел прошлой ночью? Э-э… Рамлоу.

— Дай посмотреть, — сказала Таша, постукивая по клавиатуре. — Рамлоу, Брок. Он все еще в медотсеке, под охраной. Его состояние стабилизировалось, но он не пришел в сознание. Ему повезло, что он жив. Похоже, у него отказала вся эндокринная система. В остальном же он был здоров, ничего подобного в истории не было, поэтому они думают, что это была тайная ловушка, как догадался Уинтер.

— А как насчет других парней?

— Сканирование показало, что они чисты. Уинтер говорил, что Рамлоу был в гораздо более высоком положении в безопасности, поэтому не удивительно, что у него была дополнительная защита.

— В каком именно положении?

— По словам Зимнего Солдата, он был одним из его помощников.

— О, — моргнул Стив. — Значит, он глубоко увяз. Я думал, что все выжившие были низкоуровневыми пехотинцами.

— Он пытался проскользнуть мимо, но Уинтер сразу его заметил. И это хорошо. Укротители — это те ребята, которые были с ним, когда он взрывал автобусы с гражданскими лицами в Венесуэле и вырывал глотки международным работникам по оказанию помощи в Косово. Рамлоу — плохой парень, и он прекрасно понимал, что делает.

— Ему повезло, что я не знал этого, когда нашел его, — прорычал Стив, снова ощетинившись. — Он бы никогда не вышел из того леса.

— О, ты очень сексуален, когда становишься волчонком, — сказала Таша, притворившись, что дрожит. — Неудивительно, что Уинтер сходит по тебе с ума.

Стив мгновенно залился краской, это заставило Ташу рассмеяться и взъерошить его светлые волосы, из-за чего он покраснел еще сильнее и попытаться спрятать лицо в рубашке, когда она ущипнула его за щеку. Замерший в дверном проеме Баки наблюдал за этой сценой с веселой ухмылкой, пока Стив не поднял глаза и не потянулся к нему.

— Она издевается надо мной, Бак, — умоляюще сказал он. — Не стой просто так, помоги мне!

— Таша, ты пристаешь к моему парню? — спросил Баки, сев к Стиву на колени.

— Однозначно, — ответила Таша. — Но разве можно винить меня? Посмотри, как он порозовел.

— Ты похож на большое светловолосое яблоко, Стив. Что она с тобой сделала?

— Я назвала его сексуальным и испортила его волосы, — сказала Таша. — И еще ущипнула его за щеку.

Баки угрожающе прищурился.

— Почему бы тебе не отстать от моего мужчины, адское ты отродье?

Таша показала ему язык.

— А ты заставь меня, кровопийца!

— Не могу, потому что ты принесешь меня в жертву, прежде чем у меня что-то получится, — сказал Баки, задумчиво покусывая губу. — Ну и ты же все равно не захочешь гея.

— Кажется, ты меня убедил, — согласилась Таша. — Но я разочарована твоим нежеланием защищать честь Стива ценой собственной жизни.

— Ну, мы не можем все быть бойцами, — пожал плечами Баки. — Как обстоят дела с Рамлоу?

— Он все еще без сознания. Я сообщу тебе, когда он проснется, если ты будешь не на базе. Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? Надеюсь, вы заставили меня вышвырнуть отсюда охранников не потому, что вам нравится торчать в этом офисе.

— Ситуация развивается, — сказал Стив. — Ой, Бак, ты делаешь мне больно. Перестань ерзать. Да, ситуация развивается. Есть вампир, которого знает Уинтер, уверен, ты слышала о нем. Локи?

— О, я слышала, — сказала Таша, выгнув бровь. — Бывший деловой партнер Уинтера и нынешнее высшее звено в пищевой цепи вампиров Манхэттена. Мы уже давно следим за ним.

— Хорошо, тогда нам не придется объяснять, кто он и почему мы хотим ему помочь.

— Если вы думаете, что его собираются убить, и хотите предотвратить войну за территорию, то нет, вам не нужно объяснять. Но я думаю, вы могли бы рассказать, как вы узнали об этом раньше меня.

— Он появился в «Сердце тьмы», когда вы со Стивом были на острове, — пояснил Баки. — Он сказал, что его территории угрожают другие вампиры. Я отвел Стива к нему, и он изменил свою историю. Видимо, это на самом деле стая оборотней, которых он умудрился разозлить в Норвегии. Они здесь, в городе, и он думает, что они охотятся за ним. Он хочет, чтобы мы помогли разобраться с ними.

— Одна стая не должна быть для него большой проблемой, — нахмурилась Таша. — Зачем ему нужна ваша помощь?

— Он говорит, что их вожак — волк, который называет себя Тором — намного опаснее, чем обычный альфа стаи, — сказал Стив. — Из того, что он нам рассказал, понятно, что этот парень больше похож на меня, чем на обычного волка, который сам по себе достаточно страшен, но его стая тоже может быть таковой. Если по Нью-Йорку разгуливает стая волков, таких же сильных, как я, мы можем столкнуться с серьезной угрозой общественной безопасности.

— Для этого есть Щ.И.Т., — заметила Таша. — Но откуда ты знаешь, что он говорит… Неважно. Волк все чувствует. Я все время забываю, что ты чувствуешь запах, когда люди лгут. Локи знает, что вы подключили Щ.И.Т.?

— Насколько нам известно, он вообще не знает о Щ.И.Т.е, — сказал Стив. — Мы ничего ему не говорили, кроме того, что у нас есть друзья, которые могут помочь. Мы хотели сначала узнать твое мнение о ситуации, прежде чем мы рискнем напугать его, познакомив с идеей сверхъестественного разведывательного сектора.

— Если эти волки здесь и они настолько опасны, мы узнаем об этом довольно быстро. Но было бы предпочтительнее искать их, не идя по следу из тел. Он сказал, где они?

Баки покачал головой.

— Он только сказал, что стаю видели в городе. У него всегда были шпионы и информаторы, поэтому меня не удивляет, что он был предупрежден.

— У нас они тоже есть, и я уверена, что наши более эффективны. Если вы дадите мне описание стаи, я доведу информацию до наших глаз и ушей на земле. Как вы собираетесь действовать, когда мы их найдем?

— Локи говорит, что они злобные варвары, с которыми невозможно договориться, но у меня такое чувство, что он так думает о большинстве Волков, — сказал Стив. — Если это возможно, я хотел бы найти мирное решение. Но мы не можем сказать, как они отреагируют на нас, пока не вступим в контакт. Я бы предпочел начать в одиночку, попытаться оценить их силу и то, что они хотят, и только потом отправить команду, чтобы вывести их из строя и захватить, если это необходимо.

— Звучит разумно, — согласилась Таша. — У Марии есть что-нибудь на них?

— Ничего о лидере, который оказался единственным, кого Локи назвал нам по имени.

— Я напишу ему прямо сейчас, — сказал Баки. — Спрошу описания и имена остальных членов стаи.

— Хорошо. Мы подождем информацию от Локи и посмотрим, сможет ли Мария рассказать нам что-нибудь еще, прежде чем мы отправимся к Фьюри. Сейчас у нас нет ничего кроме слов вампира, которого шеф не очень любит, поэтому нам нужно больше, прежде чем мы сможем надеяться на одобрение миссии. И будет лучше, если мы сделаем это, не раскрывая Локи Щ.И.Т.у, так что это обезопасит нас от огласки, когда мы выдвинемся.

— Как интересно, — просиял Стив. — Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как вы, ребята, занимаетесь настоящими шпионскими штучками.

— Ты займешься этим с нами. Только тебе придется выучить наши ложные имена не хуже нас. И черт тебя подери, если ты назовешь хоть одно настоящее имя.

— Он действительно любит называть людей настоящими именами, — пробормотал Баки, все еще глядя на телефон.

— Нет, просто мне очень нравится твое, — ответил Стив. — А вообще я профессионал, Бак. И я не облажаюсь во время миссии.

— Я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь, детка, — сказал Баки, поцеловав его в лоб, после чего вернулся к телефону.

— Детка? — спросила Таша, наморщив нос. — Фу, мне это не нравится.

— Мне тоже, — нахмурился Стив. — Ты никогда не называл меня так, Бак, что на тебя нашло?

— Хм? — сказал Баки, оторвав взгляд от телефона. — Не знаю, просто вырвалось. Может быть, я наконец впадаю в маразм.

— Думаю, если слабоумие не наступит к началу третьей сотни, ты в безопасности, — заметила Таша. — И обычно ты не сидишь на коленях у своего парня. Наверное, ты просто не в настроении.

— Да, вроде того. В последнее время я был немного странным и раздражительным. Думаю, это одновременно касается Локи и парней из Гидры. Обычно у меня не так много всего происходит. О, вот описания стаи и имена от Локи.

Баки переслал сообщение Таше на телефон, затем с наслаждением зевнул и положил голову на плечо Стива.

— Может, вам двоим стоит пойти домой и немного отдохнуть? — спросила Таша. — У меня здесь все под контролем. Но держите телефоны включенными на случай, если станет жарко.

— Спасибо, Таша, — сказал Стив, когда они с Баки встали, чтобы уйти. — Ты действительно лучшая.

— Я знаю, — усмехнулась она. — К тому же я здесь работаю, так что мне все равно придется остаться. Спокойной ночи, малыши.

— Ладно, Таша, спокойной ночи, — Баки снова зевнул. — Не позволяй вампирам кусаться.

— О, боже мой, убирайтесь отсюда! — рассмеялась Таша. — И не заблудитесь тут!

***

— Черт возьми, — сказал Стив, когда Баки прижался к нему в такси. — Мы должны были попросить Ванду взглянуть на тебя сегодня вечером. Я отвлекся и забыл об этом. И ты мне это позволяешь, подлец.

— Я же говорил, что не попадусь в твою ловушку, тупой волк, — пробормотал Баки. — Я хочу домой. И лечь в постель. И чтобы ты был голым.

— Хорошо, но завтра вечером ты увидишься с Вандой. И я не собираюсь забывать об этом, так что не думай о милых идеях.

— Да, да, ты главный, я знаю. А теперь молчи, я пытаюсь на тебе уснуть.

Стив рассмеялся и обнял своего возлюбленного вампира, довольствуясь тем, что позволил ему вздремнуть во время поездки на такси. Когда они подъехали к его дому, он разбудил его и завел внутрь, затем взял его на руки и отнес наверх по пяти лестничным пролетам в его квартиру. Которая скоро станет их квартирой. После того, как Стив перевезет сюда свои вещи и прекратит аренду своей.

Он уложил Баки на кровать, затем приподнялся на локте и посмотрел в его красивое лицо, гладя его волосы и проводя пальцем по лбу, скулам и линиям челюсти. Он любил этого человека так сильно, что его грудь казалась полной и даже тесной и болела, будто вот-вот расколется. Его падший ангел. Его прекрасный демон. Его лучший друг, его возлюбленный, его пара. Человек, который спас ему жизнь. Тот, благодаря кому у него есть жизнь, чтобы теперь разделить ее с ним.

Баки улыбнулся и поцеловал его. Мягким, глубоким, интимным поцелуем, который выражал весь смысл и важность их связи друг с другом лучше, чем любые слова. Они медленно разделись, касаясь и лаская тела друг друга, тихо смеясь и говоря интимные мелочи, которыми обычно обмениваются любовники.

Когда Стив наконец проник в Баки, он удержал взгляд его больших зеленых глаз своими ярко-синими, наблюдая, как его зрачки расширились, а веки затрепетали, когда его полные губы приоткрылись в мягком стоне. Он толкался медленно и глубоко, двигаясь вместе с Баки, вдыхая его дыхание, пробуя его рот, все еще целуя его, когда они пришли к кульминации в унисон, цепляясь друг за друга, как будто даже молекула пространства между ними была слишком велика, чтобы ее выдержать.

Все еще не желая отпускать любовника, Стив лежал, крепко держа его в руках, пока Баки не рассмеялся и не перекатил его на спину, а затем отстранился. Стив мечтательно смотрел ему вслед, пока он шел в ванную, слушая, как открылся и закрылся шкафчик, как стукнула зубная щетка и вода полилась в раковину.

Это и было счастье. Он знал это всей душой, после всех этих лет жалкого одиночества, холодной, черной скорби от мысли, что единственный человек, которого он когда-либо любил, был потерян для него навсегда. Знал, что быть с ним сейчас, разделяя эти маленькие моменты вместе, стоило всего этого и даже больше.

— Он того стоит, — прошептал он в мирную темноту спальни.

— Что ты сказал? — спросил Баки, подойдя, чтобы забраться обратно в постель. — Я тебя не расслышал.

— Я сказал, что люблю тебя, — ответил Стив, притянув его для еще одного поцелуя. — Я так люблю тебя, Бак.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Стив, — тихо сказал Баки.

Затем он прижал голову к его плечу и положил свою тяжелую, титаново-стальную руку на грудь. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, Стив переплел свои теплые человеческие пальцы с холодными металлическими, и они заснули в объятиях друг друга.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Государственный парк «Голден Рок» - это государственный парк в американском штате Иллинойс, для которого характерны многочисленные каньоны площадью 2630 акров.
> 
> **Национальный лес Шони — национальный лес США, расположенный в регионах Озарк и Шони-Хиллз на юге штата Иллинойс.


	23. Chapter 23

Лежать в постели и наблюдать, как Стив одевается по вечерам — вот, что является одним из главных преимуществ быть его парнем. Особенно потому, что он легко отвлекался и одевался постепенно, в перерывах между тем, как прыгал обратно в постель для поцелуев, отправлял текстовые сообщения Сэму и Клинту или ходил в своих узких темно-синих трусах и одном носке, ища другой. Именно это он и делал прямо сейчас.

Глупый, сексуальный волк и его буквально идеальное тело. Не было ни дюйма Стива, который не выглядел бы так, словно у него есть своя собственная система тренировок. Баки задавался вопросом, есть ли у него хотя бы часть таких мышц, какие он видел на экстравагантном торсе Стива.

— Нашел! — воскликнул Стив, вскочив с пола. — Кажется, я пнул его под кровать. Ты собираешься одеться или будешь бездельничать как ленивая кошка всю ночь?»

— Я сейчас встану, — сказал Баки, продолжая расслабляться. — Эй, почему бы нам не пойти выпить кофе и не поиграть немного в мяч в парке?

Стив обдумал это.

— Ты знаешь, как я отношусь к парку, но разве мы не должны работать над проблемой Локи?

— Я не знаю, что еще мы можем сделать, пока разведка Щ.И.Т.а не найдет волков, — зевнул Баки. — И меня уже тошнит от всех этих шпионских штучек. Я хочу просто сделать что-то нормальное. Притвориться, что каждый божий день — это не вопрос жизни и смерти, понимаешь?

— Да, я знаю, — улыбнулся Стив, наклоняясь для поцелуя. — Но сначала ты должен встать.

— Да встал я, встал, — проворчал Баки, позволив вытащить себя из постели.

Он зашел в гардеробную, чтобы натянуть серые джинсы и темно-серую футболку с v-образным вырезом, затем сел на край кровати, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки. Когда они были зашнурованы так, как ему хотелось, он вытянул левую руку и осмотрел блестящую хромированную поверхность, наблюдая, как перемещались шарнирные пластины, когда он вращал запястье.

— Странно, что мало кто замечает эту штуку, — сказал он. — Интересно, почему никто никогда не спрашивал меня об этом?

— Это было бы грубо, — ответил Стив. — Спрашивать незнакомца о протезе.

— И они, вероятно, просто очень меня боятся.

— Конечно, Бак, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Это точно.

— Что? Я вампир, Стив. Я очень страшный.

— Ты прав. Ты очень страшный. Готов ли ты пойти играть в мяч в парке сейчас?

— Да, мне просто нужно взять солнечные очки. Мяч у тебя?

— Конечно, Бак. Разве когда-нибудь было, чтобы у меня не было мяча?

— Не знаю, ты умудрялся забыть его в нескольких разных местах. Тебе повезло, что Щ.И.Т. захотел вернуться на остров, иначе он все еще был бы там.

— Не напоминай мне, — вздрогнул Стив, когда они спускались по лестнице. — В тот раз я чуть не потерял его навсегда.

— Знаешь, мы могли бы просто купить целую кучу таких. Всего лишь по шестнадцать баксов за дюжину на Амазоне.

— Может быть, — с сомнением произнес Стив. — Но это будет не то. Этот мяч лучший в мире.

— Я знаю, Стив, — улыбнулся Баки. — Интересно, кто сегодня работает в «Сердце Тьмы»? Надеюсь, не космический ребенок.

— Скай? Она милая. Что не так со Скай?

— Что с ней не так? Во-первых, она никогда не могла понять мой даже очень простой заказ. А во-вторых, она выглядит так, будто у малыша-олененка родился малыш от еще меньшего малыша-олененка.

— Это даже не имеет смысла, Бак, — сказал Стив, подбрасывая мяч и ловя его, пока они шли. — Малыш-олененок не может быть меньше малыша.

— Может, она новый вид. Она — чудо науки, и я открыл ее. Первый известный в мире двойной малыш-олененок.

— Ну, это точно не она, — сказал Стив, когда они подошли к двери. — Похоже, твоей научной статье в National Geographic придется подождать.

У парня за стойкой была лохматая черная челка и пирсинг на губах, и он едва посмотрел на них, когда принимал заказ. Однако ему удалось приготовить напитки без инцидентов и не беспокоить их светской беседой, что значительно подняло Баки настроение.

— Видишь, это бариста, — сказал он Стиву, когда они продолжили идти к парку.

— Я думаю, что он был недружелюбен, — нахмурился Стив. — Он даже не сказал спасибо, или до свидания, или что-нибудь еще.

— Точно, — согласился Баки, потягивая американо. — Бесцеремонный, скучный, слишком модный, чтобы уделять кому-то время, а мой кофе идеален.

— Тогда из тебя получился бы хороший бариста, — усмехнулся Стив. — Если таковы критерии.

— Может быть, если бы мне когда-нибудь захотелось зарабатывать себе на жизнь. Чего я не никогда не сделаю.

Они как раз зашли на траву под деревьями, когда Стив резко остановился, поднял голову и жадно вдохнул воздух.

— Что? Что ты чуешь?

Большие ярко-голубые глаза Стива загорелись одной из его глупых, солнечных улыбок.

— Мои друзья здесь! Дасти и Вафля! Давай, Бак, мы должны найти их и поздороваться!

Он схватил Баки за руку и потащил его за собой, пока метрах в двадцати они не увидели высокую, симпатичную блондинку в джинсах и блузке с цветочным узором, идущую с двумя толстыми коротконогими корги. Баки предположил, по восторженной реакции собак, что они все еще помнят об их друге-волке Стиве.

— Привет, Шерон! — Стив лучезарно улыбнулся с того места, где он уже стоял на коленях, позволив ликующим собакам прыгать по нему и облизывать ему лицо своими розовыми языками. — Я так рад снова видеть вас, ребята! Дасти, Вафля! Как поживаете?

Женщина явно была поражена на мгновение, затем она узнала Стива и рассмеялась.

— Привет, Стив. Я тоже рада тебя видеть.

— Сожалею. Я вас не представил, — сказал Стив, почесывая подставленные животы счастливых собак. — Уинтер, это Шерон, Дасти и Вафля. Шерон, это Уинтер. Он мой парень. Мы влюблены.

— Эм… Привет. Уинтер, да? — сказала Шерон, вежливо пожав руку Баки. — Рада познакомиться. Мы со Стивом познакомились, когда я гуляла с этими маньяками в парке пару месяцев назад. Похоже, он их не забыл.

— Нет, — подтвердил Баки. — Он мне все о них рассказал. Он… он действительно без ума от собак.

— О, у вас тоже есть? —  спросила Шерон, оглядевшись по сторонам, как будто там могла быть собака, которую она почему-то не заметила.

— У меня есть Стив, — пожал плечами Баки. — Ну, в хорошем смысле.

— Я поняла, что вы имеете в виду, — рассмеялась Шерон.

Стив только что достал мяч, чем вызвал у своих собачьих поклонников приступы восторга. Шерон кивнула, давая ему разрешение, и он бросил мяч в зону парка для выгула собак. Она и Баки неторопливо гуляли в то время, как Стив носился за мячом со своими друзьями.

— Знаете, Уинтер — уникальное имя, — сказал Шерон. — Вы что, музыкант?

— Нет, на самом деле я ничего не делаю. Уинтер — это что-то вроде… фамилии.

— О, круто, — улыбнулась Шерон. — Должно быть, у вас интересная семья.

Они остановились около скамейки в парке, когда Стив мелодраматично упал на землю, притворившись, что его сбили две маленькие собаки, и отдал мяч. Воодушевленные своей победой, они немедленно бросили мяч и продолжили набрасываться на него и громко тявкать, в то время как он катался по траве для их развлечения.

— Хотела бы я иногда ничего не делать, — сказала Шерон, стараясь поддержать разговор. — Думаю, я бы проторчала здесь целый год, если бы у меня было свободное время.

— А чем вы занимаетесь? — спросил Баки, потому что именно так и полагалось вести вежливую болтовню.

Что бы она ни говорила в ответ, он не расслышал ни слова. Пока они стояли здесь, его горло начало болеть и сжиматься. Он прочистил его и попытался сглотнуть, но стало хуже. Такое чувство, будто его душили.

— Эй, с вами все в порядке? — нахмурилась Шерон, заметив его внезапный дискомфорт.

— Я не… я не знаю, — выдохнул он, схватившись за шею. — Мое горло… Оно сжимается.

— Похоже на анафилаксию, — сказала она, положив руку ему на плечо, чтобы заглянуть в лицо. — У вас аллергия на кофе?

Следующие несколько секунд Баки не мог думать вообще ни о чем. Его зрение буквально почернело. Когда он пришел в себя, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Первое, что он осознал, это то, что на него свирепо нападали два крошечных, смешных песика, которые рычали, лаяли и рвали его джинсы. Следующее, что он понял, — это то, что Стив насильно отделял его от человека, в шею которого глубоко вонзились его клыки.

Он отшатнулся назад на несколько шагов, когда Стив поддерживал на руках потерявшую сознание и истекающую кровью Шерон, одновременно пытаясь успокоить собак. Как только Баки отцепился от нее, они начали неистово бегать и жалобно скулить на Стива.

— Бак, что, черт возьми, случилось? — спросил пораженный Стив. — Почему ты укусил ее?

— Я… я понятия не имею, — пробормотал Баки, схватившись за голову. — Я не хотел. Я, черт возьми, потерял сознание, я не знаю, что за чертовщина здесь происходит.

— Иди сюда и залечи укус, быстро, — сказал Стив. — Черт побери, это плохо. Нам повезло, что вокруг никого нет.

Баки прикусил язык клыком и облизнул рану на шее лежащей без сознания женщины, затем прошептал слова забвения и поспешно отступил. Стив осторожно опустил ее на скамейку, а Дасти и Вафля сели перед скамейкой по обе стороны от нее, бдительно наблюдая за ней.

— Тебе лучше убраться отсюда, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Я провожу ее до дома, когда она придет в себя, а потом встретимся дома. С тобой все будет нормально, пока я не вернусь?

Баки ошеломленно кивнул, затем рассеялся черным дымом и исчез. Стив присел, успокаивающе разговаривая со своими собачьими друзьями и обмахивая лицо Шерон рукой, только потому, что он видел, как это делается, когда люди падали в обморок в фильмах.

Через несколько минут она тихо застонала и пошевелилась, затем вздрогнула, задыхаясь и растерянно оглядываясь дикими глазами.

— Шерон? — спросил Стив. — Эй, это я, Стив. Ты в порядке?

— Стив, — сонно ответила она. — Что… что случилось?

— Ты потеряла сознание, — сказал Стив. — Ты не помнишь?

— Я потеряла сознание? Нет, я… я не помню. Я смотрела, как ты играешь с Дасти и Вафлей, а потом… не помню.

— К счастью, ты не ударилась головой. Я поймал тебя и посадил здесь. Дасти и Вафля были очень обеспокоены, не так ли, ребята?

Собаки в ответ встали, положив передние лапы на колени Шерон, и с глубоким беспокойством обнюхали ее, когда она наклонилась, чтобы взъерошить их шерсть.

— Думаю, я лучше провожу тебя домой, — сказал Стив, поднявшись со скамейки и протянув руку. — Просто чтобы убедиться, что ты в безопасности.

Шерон позволила ему помочь ей подняться на ноги, но покачивалась и шаталась. Он поймал ее и придерживал, пока она не восстановила равновесие.

— У меня кружится голова, — неловко рассмеялась она. — Боже, Стив, мне так неловко. Надеюсь, что я не слишком тебя напугала. Я произвожу ужасное второе впечатление.

— Нет, нет, не извиняйся, — дружелюбно ответил Стив. — Я просто рад, что ты в порядке.

— Я не знаю, почему упала в обморок. В последнее время я перенапрягаюсь на работе. Не сплю так много, как следовало бы. Может, я просто устала.

— Может быть, — сказал он, когда они вышли с лужайки на тротуар. — Эй, мне правда жаль, что я не позвонил тебе. На работе происходили просто сумасшедшие вещи. Я уезжал из страны, возвращался и снова уезжал. У меня просто не было свободной секунды.

— О, все в порядке. Я хирург скорой помощи, так что… ты сам знаешь. Я понимаю занятость лучше, чем кто-либо. Чем ты вообще занимаешься?

— Можно сказать, я служу в правоохранительных органах. В кругах, сотрудничающих с правоохранительными органами, так будет точнее. Я сейчас что-то вроде частного детектива.

— Ого, это должно быть захватывающе, — сказала Шерон, подняв брови.

— Может быть. Лучше, когда это не так.

— Похоже на медицинскую сферу. Когда тебя захватывают эмоции, это мешает спасать жизни людей, поэтому лучше, когда скучно.

— На самом деле все в точности похоже на мою работу, — рассмеялся Стив, когда они подошли к входу в величественный браунстоун*, примыкающий к парку.

— Вот мы и пришли, — сказала Шерон. — Я выбрала место прямо возле парка из-за этих ребят.

— Очень мило, — улыбнулся Стив. — Держу пари, им здесь нравится.

— Кажется, да. Жаль, что у меня нет больше времени, чтобы проводить его с ними. Они весь день сходят с ума в помещении. Ты… не хочешь подняться и выпить чашечку кофе или чего-нибудь еще?

— Я бы с удовольствием, но мой парень ждет меня с минуты на минуту, — сказал Стив. — Может, в другой раз?

— Конечно, — ответила Шерон, улыбнувшись, чтобы скрыть явное разочарование. — Просто позвони мне. Дасти и Вафля будут рады видеть тебя в любое время. И мы бы хотели познакомиться с твоим парнем.

— Обязательно, — сказал Стив, наклонившись, чтобы еще раз почесать мохнатых друзей. — Спокойной ночи, ребята. Вы очень хорошо заботитесь о своем человеке. Спокойной ночи, Шерон.

Он наблюдал за ней, пока она не оказалась в безопасности внутри здания со своими пушистыми защитниками, а затем исчез, как пятно после Баки. Что же, черт возьми, случилось? Он услышал, как она вскрикнула, и, обернувшись, увидел, что Баки был уже на ней и пил ее кровь. К счастью, Стив был невероятно быстрым и сильным, иначе она уже была бы мертва.

Он бросился вверх по лестнице в квартиру Баки, где нашел его лежащим на диване, вяло уставившись в потолок.

— Привет, Бак, — сказал он, присев на край подушки рядом с ним. — Как дела, ты в порядке?

— Нет, я не в порядке, Стив, — огрызнулся Баки. — Я только что чуть не убил женщину и понятия не имею, как это случилось.

— Что ты помнишь? Можешь описать мне?

— Я стоял там с ней, болтал всякие глупости, а потом почувствовал, что задыхаюсь или что-то в этом роде. — Баки вытянул руку и взволнованно потер горло. — У меня было такое чувство, будто меня душат. Она положила на меня руку и спросила, нет ли у меня аллергии на что-нибудь, а потом ты стащил меня с нее. Вот и все. Я просто отключился.

— О’кей, мы идем к Ванде прямо сейчас, — сказал Стив, встав и подняв его на ноги. — В последнее время тебя не было дома, и у меня такое чувство, что это как-то связано.

— Она… Шерон в порядке?

— Да, с ней все будет хорошо. И все, что она помнит — это обморок. Она даже не помнила, как встретила тебя. Эти вампирские силы довольно удобны, да?

— Да. Мы хищники удобного случая. Хитрость и обман — вот как мы выживаем, — вздохнул Баки, затем умоляюще посмотрел на Стива. — Мне очень жаль, Стив. Клянусь, я сделал это не нарочно.

— Я знаю, Бак. Я тебя знаю. Вот почему я так волнуюсь. Надеюсь, Ванда расскажет нам, что с тобой происходит.

***

Вернувшись в Щ.И.Т., они направились прямо в отдел вампиров, где Ванда была назначена своего рода мистическим врачом и советником агентов-вампиров Щ.И.Т.а, благодаря ее довольно уникальному набору навыков и обширному опыту работы в тесном сотрудничестве с одним из них.

Стива забавляло, что агенты-вампиры инстинктивно отступали и опускали глаза, когда Баки проходил мимо. Он слышал, что они могут чувствовать присутствие друг друга, и то, насколько стар и силен другой вампир. Видимо, это правда. Все эти агенты молоды и теплокровны. По сравнению с ними, его возлюбленный — крепость из древнего камня, о которую они могут сломаться, как спички.

Очень нервная женщина-вампир направила их в новый офис Ванды в дальнем углу северо-западного зала. Он имел большие окна с прекрасным видом на город, и декор был в ее стиле, с большим количеством красных и бордовых оттенков. Для удобства ее пациентов-вампиров, кабинет был слабо освещен теплым желтым светом, льющимся из-под светильников, а не из потолочных люминесцентных ламп

Она встала, чтобы поцеловать их в щеку, и пригласила сесть на кожаный диван винного цвета, заваленный плюшевыми бархатными подушками цвета драгоценных камней. Она устроилась напротив них в таком же кресле и с озабоченным видом выслушала все, что Баки и Стив рассказали о происшествии в парке.

— А ты регулярно питаешься? — спросила она. — Не голодал в последнее время?

— Вовсе нет, — ответил Баки. — Стив дал мне кровь, когда мы проснулись сегодня вечером, так что я должен быть в порядке несколько дней. Хотя, на самом деле, в последнее время эффект от его крови, кажется, проходит быстрее, чем обычно.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я тебя осмотрю?

— За этим мы и пришли, — сказал Стив. — Я пытался уговорить его прийти пораньше, но ты же знаешь, какой он.

— Если ты имеешь в виду крайнее упрямство, то да. Сиди смирно, Солдат.

Баки поморщил нос, когда щупальца ее красной ауры потянулись и обвились вокруг него, как маленькие струйки дыма. Он чувствовал, как ее сила покалывает его тело, перемещаясь с места на место по линиям его вен, но ему удалось удержаться от беспокойства, и это длилось всего минуту или две.

— Ты сегодня пил кровь этой женщины? — спросила она, убрав ауру.

— Да, примерно час назад, — ответил Баки.

— Сколько ты выпил?

— Не уверен. Пару литров как минимум. Она потеряла сознание.

— Это очень странно, — сказала Ванда, покачав головой. — У тебя уже проявляются симптомы умеренной жажды крови. Твой пульс и температура тела также немного повышены. Почти как если бы ты быстро бегал и сжег кровь быстрее, чем обычно. Я не могу найти в тебе ничего плохого. Другие необычные симптомы?

— В последнее время я очень напряжен и на грани срыва. Странные перепады настроения, внезапная жажда. И я очень устаю. Я никогда не спал посреди ночи. Ни разу за четыреста лет. А на этой неделе спал уже дважды.

— Хм. Если бы ты был живым и женщиной, я бы порекомендовала тест на беременность. В противном случае, я бы сказала, что это, вероятно, связано со стрессом, если бы не то, что произошло сегодня вечером. Когда это началось?

Баки откинулся на спинку стула и задумчиво скрестил руки на груди.

— В первый раз я заметил, что жажда вдруг появилась прошлой ночью, после того, как попытался расспросить Рамлоу.

При упоминании имени мужчины красная аура Ванды вспыхнула вокруг нее, и она вскочила на ноги.

— Рамлоу здесь? — прошипела она. — Этот сукин сын, я разорву его на части.

— Эй, подожди, — сказал Стив, подняв руки. — Он в отделении интенсивной терапии, и он нужен нам живым, так что не рви его на части. Пока.

Ванда глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться, и втянула свою ауру обратно.

— Что случилось? Почему он в реанимации?

— Я нашел его с выжившими людьми Гидры. Он пытался сойти за охранника, — ответил Баки. — Я спросил его, где старик. Он начал было отвечать, но ему вдруг стало плохо, и с тех пор он без сознания. Говорят, у него отказала эндокринная система.

— Он просто заболел и впал в эндокринный шок? Больше ничего не случилось?

— Это все. Я думаю, то, что он собирался мне сказать, активировало тайную ловушку, но ничего такого не было обнаружено при проверке, поэтому медики не могут сказать наверняка. Проблема в том, что я тоже заболел, когда это случилось. Думаешь, это могло так на меня подействовать?

— Я не знаю. Чары-ловушки, которые я накладывала на агентов, чтобы они не делились информацией, не имели никакого эффекта. Они действовали только на того, с кем были связаны. И меня никогда не просили ставить такую ловушку на Рамлоу. Но возможно, некромант наложил на него чары, сработавшие иначе, чем мои.

— Вот почему он нужен нам живым, — сказал Стив. — Он может знать, что случилось с Земо. Мы ждем, когда он проснется, чтобы его могли допросить.

— Я могу выяснить, что ему известно. Мне не нужно, чтобы он был в сознании.

Стив вскинул брови.

— Не нужно?

— Нет. Это будет немного сложнее, так как он не будет активно участвовать, но я могу получить доступ к его подсознанию, пока он спит.

— Хорошо, давайте найдем Ташу и объясним ей, что мы собираемся сделать. Сомневаюсь, что врачи пустят нас к нему без одобрения руководства.

— Напишу ей прямо сейчас, — сказал Баки.

Таша появилась секунд через пятнадцать, встав рядом с диваном.

— Вау, Ванда, твой офис выглядит великолепно, — сказала она. — Они очень быстро все для тебя приготовили. Как тебе команда?

— О, все были замечательны, — улыбнулась Ванда. — Вампирский персонал здесь такой гостеприимный, и почти все места на прием забронированы на целый месяц.

— Рада это слышать. Итак, что случилось? Уинтер сказал, что вам нужна моя помощь.

— Гидровец, Рамлоу, — сказал Стив. — Ванда может залезть к нему в память и выяснить, что ему известно, и нам нужно разрешение как можно скорее. Есть основания полагать, что-то, из-за чего он заболел, может как-то повлиять и на Уинтера.

— Почему это? — нахмурилась Таша.

Стив неловко заерзал.

— Он плохо себя чувствует с тех пор, как это случилось, и сегодня вечером произошел… инцидент.

— Я потерял сознание и укусил Шерон, — ровным голосом сказала Баки. — Женщина, которой принадлежат собаки-друзья Стива.

— А, знаменитая Шерон. Ты же не убил ее, я надеюсь?

— Нет. Она в порядке. Стив отвез ее домой, но она ничего не помнит. Проблема в том, что я тоже.

— Я бы сказала, что это классифицируется как чрезвычайное происшествие. Ванда, ты официально уполномочена входить в палату мистера Рамлоу. Но этих двоих туда не пустят. Это вас устроит?

Ванда кивнула.

— Да, я предпочитаю работать, не отвлекаясь.

— Прекрасно. Я позвоню им и скажу, что ты придешь, — сказала она, когда Ванда встала, чтобы выйти. Затем она повернулась к Стиву и Баки. — Я могу что-нибудь еще для вас сделать?

— Ты можешь запереть меня в моей старой камере, — с горечью сказал Баки. — Поскольку я представляю опасность для невинных людей. Снова.

— Ни за что, детка, — ухмыльнулась Таша. — Стив за тобой присматривает, и я верю, что теперь, когда он знает, что ты стал негодяем, он будет вести себя с тобой наилучшим образом.

Баки раздраженно поднял руки.

— И почему тебе можно называть меня деткой, а мне тебя нельзя?

— Потому что это демоническая штука. Не трогай мою культуру, детка.

— У Марии есть что-нибудь о стае Тора? — спросил Стив.

— Все, что она смогла мне сказать, это то, что их имена, кажется, соответствуют персонажам некоторых древних историй о том времени, когда Тор был оборотнем. Она думает, что они, вероятно, взяли имена из мифологии, чтобы не возникало сомнений, что этот парень — Тор. И это кажется мне правдоподобным.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Баки. — Оборотень с комплексом бога. Это как раз то, что нам нужно.

— Хорошая новость в том, что Фьюри одобрил миссию, при условии, что мы справимся с ней, как предложил Стив. Так что, если вы не заняты, поговорим о команде.

— Сокол, Соколиный Глаз, Уинтер и я, — сказал Стив. — Хилл на поддержке в штабе, и ты — наш тяжеловес на случай, если это дерьмо пойдет дальше на юг.

— Хорошо, капитан Роджерс, — рассмеялась Таша. — Думаю, у нас есть команда.

— Стив очень решителен, — заметил Баки. — Локи только что написал мне. Он хочет знать, планируем ли мы вечно держать его в неизвестности. Так и написал.

— Скажи ему, чтобы придержал своих гребаных коней, и что кавалерия уже в пути, — сказал Стив. — Мы должны организовать оперативную группу в его пентхаусе, на случай, если они придут за ним. Где Сэм и Клинт?

— Я видела их недавно. Они направлялись в отдел технологической магии, чтобы поговорить с моим отцом о каком-то устройстве, которое он сделал для Клинта. Хочешь спуститься туда?

— Нет, — нахмурился Баки.

— Да, — прощебетал Стив. — Я постоянно слышу, что твой отец — лучший чародей во всем мире. И мне действительно не терпится увидеть, что он сделал.

— Похоже, двое против одного, — сказала Таша Барнсу. — Прости, детка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Браунстоун - тип домов, характерных для Нью-Йорка и большинства старых городов Новой Англии. Эти дома были построены в 19-м веке - начале 20го века. Название происходит от коричневого песчаника, который использовался в качестве строительного материала и придавал коричневый оттенок фасадам и лестницам новых зданий. https://dimadima.livejournal.com/66857.html


	24. Chapter 24

Новое подразделение магии и технологий Щ.И.Т.а — самое фантастическое место, которое Стив когда-либо видел. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, везде что-то происходило. Люди ходили взад и вперед и постукивали по черным табличкам, роботизированные руки выполняли автоматические процессы, создавая синие дуги и вспышки света, все виды блестящих металлических устройств проверялись на верстаках в длинном ряду круглых черных столов со светящимися шарами разных цветов в их центрах. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, для чего все эти вещи, но выглядели они очень впечатляюще.

— Привет, куколка, — сказал отец Таши, оторвавшись от того, что казалось голографической симуляцией, парящей в воздухе перед его лицом. Он провел рукой по предмету, и тот распался синим мерцанием. — Капитан Роджерс. Солдат. Рад вас видеть. Добро пожаловать в секретную лабораторию.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — улыбнулся Стив. — Но если вы хотите сохранить ее в секрете, то, может, стоит попросить их убрать вывески отдела магии и технологий в коридоре.

— Разве на вывесках не написано «определенно не секретная лаборатория», как я сказал? Черт, никто мне здесь не подчиняется. Чем могу помочь, ребята?

— Мы ищем Сокола и Соколиного глаза, — сказала Таша. — У нас есть задание, и мы хотим, чтобы они пошли с нами.

— Думаю, ты не можешь сказать мне, что… О, подожди, я же здесь сейчас работаю! — Восхищенно сказал мистер Старк, затем сделал серьезное лицо. — Что за миссия?

— Ты знаешь Локи, верно? — спросила Таша.

— Пожалуйста, Таша, все знают Локи, — ухмыльнулся Мистер Старк. — Что он сделал?

— Он разозлил нескольких оборотней, и мы собираемся помочь ему справиться с ними.

— О, звучит забавно. Эй, у меня есть кое-что, что может пригодиться, если вы не против проверить их для меня. Это своего рода… прототипы.

Таша подняла бровь.

— Прототипы чего?

— По сути, это одноразовые маскирующие заклинания, — ответил мистер Старк, подведя их к рабочему месту, где он взял что-то похожее на серебряную авторучку из футляра, где было еще несколько таких же. — Самоактивирующиеся, так что все, что вам нужно сделать, это повернуть эту крышку и открыть ее, и заклинание сработает. Если они функционируют так, как задумано, они полностью замаскируют ваш запах на несколько часов. Может быть полезно, если вы хотите подкрасться к нескольким оборотням.

— Да, если они функционируют так, как задумано, — заметила Таша, подозрительно глядя на предметы. — Мне не нужно маскирующее заклинание, чтобы спрятаться от меньших гибридов, но вы, ребята, можете взять их, если хотите.

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, приняв четыре ручки от хозяина. — Спасибо, мистер Старк.

— Дайте мне знать, как они работают, — попросил мистер Старк. — И если что-то почувствуете… ну вы знаете. Странные побочные эффекты. Они должны быть абсолютно стабильными, но они не были так тщательно протестированы, как новая игрушка Соколиного Глаза.

— Новая игрушка? — спросила Таша.

— Он на стрельбище. Вы должны пойти посмотреть сами, — усмехнулся мистер Старк. — Эй, Солдат, пока ты не ушел. Я хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя. Я все еще у тебя в долгу, так что если захочешь обновить руку, приходи ко мне.

— Вы у него в долгу? — спросил Стив, с любопытством склонив голову набок. — Что он для вас сделал?

— Он убил моих родителей, — весело сказал мистер Старк.

Стив выглядел испуганным.

— Он… он что?

— Уничтожил, будет более точно, мне кажется, — ответил мистер Старк. — Они были… хм. Скажем так, некромантия, как и нейрохирургия, — не та область, в которой следует баловаться.

— Надеюсь, ты не балуешься этим здесь, папа, — предупредила Таша. — Некромантия — это большое табу Щ.И.Т.а.

— Не волнуйся, принцесса, с моими праздными днями покончено. Потребовались месяцы, чтобы избавиться от вони зомби в поместье. И весь этот грохот вокруг и вопли. Я каждый раз вздрагиваю.

— Погоди, а как в этом оказался замешан Уинтер? — спросил Стив.

— Он не мог уничтожить своих родителей-зомби, так как он поднял их заклинанием, которого не понимал, — объяснил Баки. — Пеппер уехала по делам демонов, но она сказала ему связаться со мной, так как я был в этом районе и достаточно силен, чтобы справиться с ними.

— Но… когда это было?

— В девяносто первом году.

— Где была Таша?

— Я сопровождала мою дорогую мать в вышеупомянутом демоническом деле, — ответила Таша. — Я даже не знала, что случилось, пока мы не вернулись.

— Ладно, подожди, — сказал Стив, все еще пытаясь разобраться в ситуации. — Уинтер, ты познакомился с Пеппер в сорок втором. Потом Гидра забрала тебя и стерла память. Потом ты вернулся, и мистер Старк связался с тобой… Как, черт возьми, ты узнал, кто он?

— Они могли только стереть мою память, искромсав мой мозг, — сказал Баки. — Когда они потеряли надо мной контроль, вся моя солдатская память померкла, потому что была связана с этим Камнем Разума, но мои собственные воспоминания вернулись. Конечно, я вспомнил Пеппер. Не забывай, что ты столкнулся с демоном хаоса.

— А как насчет всех пропавших лет? — нахмурился Стив. — Ты не удивился, что случилось?

— Нет. Что бы ни делал Камень Разума, он не позволял мне даже усомниться в нем. Я просто жил в отрицании и не раздумывал об этом. Оказывается, это было лучше, чем вспоминать. Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, пожалуйста?

— Мы должны увидеть Соколиного Глаза и Сокола, — сказала Таша. — Увидимся, папа. Спасибо за гаджеты.

— О, пока, милая, — крикнул ей вслед Мистер Старк, когда они уходили, оторвав взгляд от планшета, которым он был поглощен. — Удачной миссии!

***

_Солдат._

Солдат заворочался во сне и издал вялый звук.

_Солдат, проснись._

На этот раз запрос сопровождался приливом адреналина, который заставил его сердце биться чаще. Глаза Солдата распахнулись, и он лежал, растерянно моргая, глядя в незнакомый потолок. Ошейник? Который час? Как долго я был в цикле сна?

_Текущее время 18:01. Продолжительность цикла сна одиннадцать часов семь минут пятьдесят две секунды._

Солдат напряг дезориентированный, еще сонный разум, но не смог собрать воедино ничего связного. Все казалось неправильным. Он не мог вспомнить, где он и какова его миссия. Ошейник, где я?

_Остров Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк._

Что я делаю на Манхэттене? Какова моя миссия?

_Статус миссии в автономном режиме. Текущая цель: охота._

Охота?

_Кровавое голодание неизбежно. Требуется кровь. Найди кровь. Охота._

Успокойся, ошейник. Мне не нужно охотиться, чтобы получить кровь, Стив будет…

С холодным шоком от ужаса Баки сел, резко выпрямившись, задыхаясь и хватаясь за шею. Ошейника там не было. Конечно, не было. Некромант мертв, а ошейник уничтожен. Господи Иисусе, он, должно быть, спал. Но это было так реально. Он все еще чувствовал, как низкий, шипящий голос Некроманта эхом отдается в его голове.

Он попытался сглотнуть пересохшим горлом. Ошейник…?

Ответа не было.

Конечно, ответа не было. Это был сон, просто сон. Он обхватил себя руками, дрожа от внутреннего холода. Ему было больно. Жажда мучила его, разрывала изнутри. Ему так нужна кровь. Где Стив? Как будто вызванный этой мыслью, Стив появился в дверях ванной комнаты с озабоченным выражением на красивом лице.

— Эй, Бак, ты в порядке? — спросил он, подойдя к кровати. — Ты весь белый, и твои глаза светятся.

— Мне приснился… кошмар, — прохрипел Баки. — Ошейник снова был на мне. Я слышал, как он разговаривал со мной.

— Ох, Бак, мне так жаль, — сказал Стив, обняв его своими сильными, теплыми руками. — Должно быть, это было ужасно.

— Я… я буду в порядке. Мне нужна кровь. Пожалуйста.

Стив тут же прокусил запястье и прижал его ко рту Баки. Тот задохнулся, и его тело рефлекторно дернулось, когда горькая ароматная жидкость полилась ему в горло, но он заставил себя проглотить столько, сколько мог дать ему Стив. И это мгновенно сработало. Утихла грызущая жажда и по ледяной плоти растеклось тепло, успокоились напряженные мышцы. Успокаивающий аромат Стива омыл его, и он упал на грудь, не в силах остановить слезы, бегущие по лицу.

— Я держу тебя, Бак, — тихо сказал Стив, прижав его к себе и гладя по волосам. — Ты в порядке, я держу тебя.

— Они сделали меня рабом, — задыхался Баки между хриплыми рыданиями. — Они сделали мне больно. Они заставляли меня причинять боль другим людям. Стольким людям.

— Они больше не могут причинить тебе боль, — сказал Стив, сжав его сильнее. — Они мертвы, их крепость разрушена, и я никогда не позволю никому забрать тебя снова. Обещаю.

Он держал своего любимого вампира на руках, укачивая его и нежно разговаривая с ним, пока его затрудненное дыхание не успокоилось, а плач не стих. Через некоторое время Баки отстранился и вздохнул, вытерев оставшиеся следы слез с бледных щек.

— Извини, что я в таком раздрае, — устало сказал он. — Наверное, ты не так представлял меня, когда был ребенком.

— Ты спас меня, Бак. Я не мог себе этого представить. Ты мой герой и ты сейчас.

— Я не герой, Стив. Я, черт возьми, дряхлая развалина без руки, которая плачет над плохими снами.

— Ты не знаешь, что делает тебя героем, — сказал Стив, взяв его металлическую руку и поцеловав ее. — Я знаю, что ты сломлен. Но эти сломанные части — то, где держит нас вместе. Ты нужен мне так же, как и я тебе. Если бы мы были совершенны, нам бы никто не был нужен.

— В том-то и дело, Стив. Ты не сломлен, как я, там, где шрамы уходят так глубоко и их больше, чем у человека. Я так облажался. И я… я боюсь. Боюсь, ты узнаешь, что я слишком сломлен, и бросишь меня.

Стив покачал головой.

— Но что, если ты не сможешь меня исправить? Что, если так будет всегда? Если я никогда не стану лучше, ты будешь счастлив со мной?

— Ты ошибаешься, Бак. Я не пытаюсь исправить тебя. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть: со шрамами, с металлической рукой, с плачем, с дурными снами и со всем остальным. Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, потому что я забочусь о тебе. Но твоя печаль и обида никогда не заставят меня любить тебя меньше. Любовь подразумевает иное.

— Почему? — спросил Баки, умоляюще глядя ему в глаза. — Почему ты меня любишь?

— Потому что ты — это ты, — просто ответил Стив. — Ты мой единственный. Вторая половинка моей души. Вот и все.

— Я так тебя люблю, — сказал Баки, обняв Стива за шею и накрыв его рот настойчивым, голодным поцелуем. — Ты нужен мне прямо сейчас. Трахни меня.

Стив толкнул его на спину, глаза уже горели янтарно-золотым огнем. Баки задохнулся, когда он скользнул вниз и взял его член в свой обжигающе-горячий рот, сосал и заглатывал его, так глубоко вбирая его, словно никогда даже не слышал про рвотный рефлекс. Он схватил в пригоршню мягкие, светлые волосы Стива и трахал его рот, дико толкаясь в заднюю часть его горла, стремительно приближаясь к кульминации.

Оказавшись на ослепляющей грани, Стив отстранился, оставив свой член влажным и холодным, и жаждущим разрядки. Протестующий вой Баки растворился в низком стоне, когда Стив приподнял и раздвинул его задницу обеими руками и начал обводить чувствительный край его дырочки своим горячим, шершавым языком.

Его губы приоткрылись, глаза закатились. Его член пульсировал и размазывал смазку по всему животу, пока Стив трахал его языком. Достаточно было малейшего прикосновения, чтобы толкнуть его через край, и он взорвется. Баки наклонился, чтобы погладить себя.

Стив поймал его руку и прижал ее.

— Не надо. Без рук.

— Пожалуйста, я так… чертовски близко, — простонал Баки. — Ты сводишь меня с ума.

Стив обнажил клыки в злобной ухмылке, поднявшись на колени между ног Баки.

— Ты хочешь этого? — спросил он, дразня его тугой, влажный от слюны вход теплой тупой головкой члена.

— Да… да, — прохрипел Баки. — Дай мне это.

— Скажи «пожалуйста» еще раз, — прорычал Стив. — Умоляй.

Уши Баки вспыхнули от унижения при такой резкой команде. У него было намного больше, чем положенная доля странного секса, но он почти всегда был доминирующей стороной во взаимодействии. Его никогда раньше не заставляли просить. Никто.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он чуть громче шепота.

Стив протолкнул свой член немного внутрь и мягко повращал бедрами, давая ему достаточно трения, чтобы свести из ума. Баки схватил его за бедра, тщетно пытаясь втянуть его глубже, но Стив отстранился.

— Я сказал умолять, — прорычал он низким гортанным голосом.

От тона и тембра его голоса по спине Баки пробежали мурашки. Он посмотрел в свирепые, ярко-золотые глаза волка и обнаружил, что его гордое неповиновение подавленно. Он хотел подчиниться Стиву. Сложить оружие и добровольно сдаться. Его первоначальное унижение сменилось теплым порывом легкомысленной эйфории.

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — тихо, почти мурлыча, простонал он, позволив бедрам безрассудно раздвинуться. — Я хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, мне нужно…

Его мольбы оборвались сдавленным криком, когда Стив проник в него по самые яйца одним глубоким, резким движением. Голова Баки закружилась от переизбытка чувств, смешанных с болью и удовольствием. Стив растягивал его, разрывал на части, насаживая на свой толстый, твердый член.

Прижав таз к заднице Баки, Стив медленно покачал бедрами, давая напряженным мышцам партнера время привыкнуть. Затем он резко вышел и сделал еще один грубый толчок, удерживаясь глубоко внутри, наблюдая, как Баки скорчился под ним и выгнул спину.

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — задыхаясь, пробормотал Баки. — Черт… трахни меня!

Стив поднял колени Баки, согнув его почти пополам, склонившись над ним, чтобы прижаться к его груди и погрузить клыки в его шею. Баки едва почувствовал укус. Его сознание было полностью поглощено запахом Стива, его теплом, весом и силой его тела. Экстаз позволил его паре полностью доминировать над ним.

Всего три толчка — и он кончил, его задница сжалась вокруг ствола Стива, пока член разбрызгивал его семя по всему животу. Стив удерживал его и судорожно трахал, безжалостно вбиваясь в него, пока его член не задрожал в конвульсии, заливая внутренности Баки горячей спермой. Затем он упал на него сверху, тяжело дыша и обливаясь потом.

Баки смотрел куда-то вдаль, пока туман после развязки медленно рассеивался. Он лениво поглаживая спину Стива ледяными пальцами и рассмеялся, когда Стив вздрогнул и по его влажной от пота коже побежали мурашки.

— Мои руки слишком холодны для тебя, волк?

— Нет, мне нравится, — пробормотал Стив. — Я перегрелся. Твой холод так приятен.

— Тебе действительно жарко, — сказал Баки, скользя ладонями вверх и вниз по спине Стива. — Это как лежать под печью. Очень потной печью.

— Мне так жаль, — сказал Стив, приподнявшись на локтях. — Я почти никогда не потею, просто не могу нормально дышать, когда трахаю тебя.

— Все в порядке, Стив, — рассмеялся Баки. — Я не против твоего пота. По крайней мере, он не похож на мой. Я бледный, и мой пот розовый от крови, поэтому, когда я потею, я выгляжу очень глупо.

Стив задумчиво прищурился.

— Что-то я не видел, чтобы ты потел.

— Я потею, когда болен или действительно расстроен, но не от физических нагрузок. Даже когда ты трахаешь меня как маньяк.

— О, черт, скажи мне, что я не слишком шумел. — спросил Стив, заметно поморщившись. — Я очень надеюсь, что нас не услышали.

— Думаю, эти стены довольно толстые. Локи буквально ненавидит шум любого рода. Было бы забавно, если бы он нас услышал. Это бы ему верно послужило.

— Да, но я не хочу травмировать Клинта и Сэма.

— Не могу поверить, что им разрешено использовать настоящие имена для удостоверений личности, — проворчал Баки. — Эти чертовы птицы-жулики.

— Так будет лучше для всех, Бак. Особенно для меня. Я бы точно облажался.

— Ха! Я так и знал! — сказал Баки, торжествующе указав на него. — Ты просто не можешь не использовать настоящие имена людей!

— Знаю, знаю. Ты был прав, — рассмеялся Стив. — Нам лучше принять душ и одеться. Наша смена начинается… двадцать минут назад. Ой.

— Они бы пришли за нами, если бы мы им были нужны, — пожал плечами Баки, вылезая из кровати и вытащив Стива за собой. — Если только они не слышали, как мы трахаемся. Они этого не сделали! Да я просто пошутил! Ты не должен краснеть из-за этого.

***

Быстро приняв душ, они оделись и вышли из своей комнаты для гостей, чтобы найти Сэма и Клинта развлекающими Локи. То есть, Локи терпеливо слушал, как они развлекались рассказами о своих подвигах в Юго-Восточной Азии (которые были правдивы, но хорошо вписывались в легенду о том, что они наемные шпионы).

Локи вскочил на ноги с явным облегчением, увидев вампира и волка.

— Уинтер. Стив. Наконец-то вы проснулись. Я надеюсь, комната был удобной?

— Очень удобной, — ответил Стив с солнечной улыбкой. — Спасибо, что пригласил.

Локи ответил легким поклоном.

— Вы делаете мне одолжение, находясь здесь. Не хотите чего-нибудь выпить? Эспрессо?

— Локи делает просто адский американо, — сказал Сэм, подняв кружку. — Я бы принял предложение.

— Конечно, большое спасибо, — просиял Стив.

— Уинтер, эспрессо? — спросил Локи у Баки, входя в кухню.

— Только если ты позволишь мне его сделать, — ответил Баки, последовав за ним.

— Не говори глупостей, — фыркнул Локи. — Я делаю это гораздо лучше тебя. Ты всегда передерживаешь порцию и портишь сливки.

— Нет, — сказал Баки, демонстрируя глубокую обиду. — Это ты слишком быстро снимаешь и не даешь массе как следует настояться.

— Поразительно. Вампиры разбираются в кофе, — заметил Сэм. — Кто бы знал.

— Это единственное, что они пьют, кроме крови, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Я бы тоже разбирался.

— Что слышно о нашей волчьей стае? — спросил Стив, сев за стол напротив них.

— Пока ничего, — ответил Клинт. — Что бы они ни делали, пока они держат это в секрете.

— Как Уинтер? — спросил Сэм, понизив голос. — Он, кажется, немного напряжен.

— Он держится, — уклончиво ответил Стив. — То, что случилось с Шерон, действительно напугало его. Мы до сих пор не знаем, почему это произошло.

— Ведьма узнала что-нибудь от того подонка? — спросил Клинт.

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Она говорит, что это глубоко внутри и процесс займет больше времени, чем она думала.

Эспрессо-машина включилась, и Стив заглянул на кухню, улыбнувшись Баки и Локи, которые были все еще заняты оживленным обсуждением тонкостей поставленной задачи. Как бы ни были напряжены их отношения, приятно видеть Баки таким раскрепощенным и явно непринужденным с другим человеком. Даже если это смертоносный вампир.

Через несколько минут они вернулись из кухни, Локи нес дымящуюся кружку для Стива, а Баки уже потягивал из своей.

— Ты, наверное, голоден, Стив, — сказал Локи, поставив перед ним кружку. — Боюсь, я не храню еду в доме, но если вам что-нибудь понадобится, я пошлю свою девушку за едой.

— Твою… девушку? — смущенно спросил Стив.

— Моего личного помощника, — уточнил Локи. — Вы видели ее на днях, хотя я не додумался представить её вам. Старые привычки умирают с трудом, как говорится.

— Старые привычки? — сказал Стив, еще больше смущаясь.

— Он имеет в виду, что она на самом деле помогает по хозяйству, — сказал Баки. — Дворяне, как правило, не знакомят свой обслуживающий персонал с гостями.

— Пожалуйста, Уинтер, — вздохнул Локи. — Мне не нравится, когда упоминают о статусе моей семьи.

Баки улыбнулся ему поверх кружки.

— Я знаю. Именно поэтому так и делаю.

— Очаровательно. Стив, ты видел вид на реку отсюда? Это действительно прекрасно.

— Нет, — ответил Стив.

Баки закатил глаза, когда Стив нетерпеливо последовал за Локи в гостиную, где вся стена состояла из массивных, от пола до потолка, окон с захватывающим видом на город внизу. Может Локи и говорил, что ему не нравится, когда ему напоминают о его благородном происхождении, но он, безусловно, любил быть как можно выше всех остальных.

Баки повернулся, чтобы поставить пустую кружку на черную гранитную стойку между кухней и обеденным столом и чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи. Пушистая, белоснежная кошка каким-то образом материализовалась на стойке рядом с ним и теперь с любопытством смотрела на него своими огромными зелеными глазами.

Чертовы проклятые кошки. По какой-то нечестивой причине они — единственные существа на Земле, способные незаметно подкрасться к грёбаному вампиру. Он поставил кружку, кошка обнюхала ее и посмотрела на него так, словно он нанес ей личное оскорбление.

— Это был кофе, — сказал он. — Это не для тебя. Какого хрена ты злишься?

— Мррф, — сказала кошка, вильнув хвостом.

— Это невежливо. Я гость, ты же знаешь.

— Мяу, — ответила кошка.

— Ну, больше у меня ничего нет. Можешь спросить у своего хозяина.

Кошка пристально посмотрела на него, словно он мог скрыть от неё какое-то лакомство, затем возмущенно фыркнула и спрыгнула со стойки, рысью направившись к Локи и Стиву. Баки покачал головой и повернулся к столу.

— Доркула, ты только что разговаривал с кошкой? — спросил Сэм. — Потому что это было самое милое, что я когда-либо видел.

— Нет, эта кошка была груба со мной, и я велел ей убираться, — раздраженно ответил Баки. — Я не грёбаный торговец кошачьим лакомством.

— Она была груба? — Сэм рассмеялся. — Ты точно говоришь о кошке?

— Да, — Баки сердито посмотрел на него. — И я попрошу ее съесть тебя, птенчик.

— Знаешь ведь, что я не настоящая птица.

— Но пахнешь, как настоящая.

— Эй, это мой запах, — вмешался Клинт. — Кто сейчас был груб?

— Кошка, — сказал Баки, указав через комнату.

Неисправимая кошка только что подошла к Стиву сзади, обнюхала его и тотчас же выгнула спину и вздыбила шерсть. Стив вздрогнул и посмотрел вниз, когда она начала рычать и шипеть, при этом яростно ударив его лапой, прежде чем отскочить, как пушистая белая зажженная стрела.

— Черт возьми, что это было? — спросил он Локи. — Я наступил ей на хвост или что?

— Нет, ничего подобного, — сказал Локи. — Арабелла не слишком любит собачьих. Прими мои извинения.

— О. Надеюсь, я не слишком напугал ее. Она, наверное, подумала, что я самая странная собака, которую она когда-либо видела.

Баки снова закатил глаза, когда это замечание вызвало искренний смех у его бывшего любовника-вампира, который не часто смеялся по-настоящему. Глупый, харизматичный Стив, заставляющий всех любить его, даже не прикладывая никаких усилий. Локи лучше не думать об этом. Этот волк уже занят.

Любые идеи о том, что светило или не светило Локи, полностью исчезли из головы Баки, поскольку в этот момент его телефон известил о новом сообщении, как и телефоны Сэма, Клинта и Стива.

— Только что засекли стаю, — объявил Клинт, который первым достал телефон.

— Какого черта они делают в Бруклине? — нахмурился Стив, вернувшись к столу. — Сэм, позвони Таше и узнай все подробности. Ты и Клинт мне понадобитесь в небе. Уинтер, Локи… оставайтесь здесь и не дайте себя убить.

— Бруклин — моя территория, — запротестовал Баки. — И я не позволю тебе в одиночку драться с волками.

— Таков был план, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Я собираюсь начать один и попытаться прочитать их, прежде чем мы решим, что делать дальше. Локи, ты в порядке?

Локи слабо кивнул, опустившись в кресло у дивана, бледный и пораженный.

— Мы не позволим им причинить тебе вред, — успокоил его Стив. — В худшем случае Уинтер доставит тебя в безопасное место, хорошо?

— Я ценю это, Стив, — сказал Локи. — Но я не думаю, что ты понимаешь, с какими волками имеешь дело. Если у вас нет какой-то мистически скрытой крепости, я нигде не буду в безопасности.

В эту минуту Сэм положил трубку, выглядя озадаченным.

— В чем дело, Сэм? — спросил Стив. — Что-то не так?

— Они… они в Аска в Уильямсбурге.

Стив нахмурился.

— Что они там делают?

Сэм раздраженно поднял руки.

— Зашли на чертов ужин.

— Что? — спросил Локи, когда все в комнате повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ты сказал, что они злобные и дикие, — сказал Баки. — Они едят в грёбанном ресторане, отмеченном звездой Мишлен, Локи.

— Тот факт, что они способны сделать заказ на ужин, не означает, что они не злобные и дикие, — попытался защититься Локи. — Уверяю вас, они чрезвычайно опасны.

— Интересно, опасны для кого, — сказал Клинт, настороженно глядя на него.

— Так или иначе, какое тебе дело? — спросил Локи. — Вы солдаты удачи, верно?

— Да, но мы работаем на Стива, — ответил Клинт. — Стив разбирается в хороших и плохих парнях.

— Стив — друг Уинтера, — сухо сказал Локи. — Значит, это не совсем так.

— Пошел ты, Локи, — усмехнулся Баки. — Мы почти не разговаривали девяносто лет. Ты ни черта обо мне не знаешь.

— На твоем месте я бы следил за языком при Стиве, — вставил Сэм. — Он не любит, когда кто-то оскорбляет его парня.

— Ребята, прекратите, — сказал Стив. — Это бесполезно. У нас в городе все еще есть стая неизвестных оборотней. Миссия идет по плану, пока я не скажу иначе, понятно?

— Поняли, Кэп, — отозвались Сэм и Клинт.

Локи опустил подбородок в знак согласия, а Баки стоял и смотрел на Локи.

— Уинтер? — окликнул его Стив. — Все ясно?

— Я не работаю на тебя, Стив, — огрызнулся Баки, повернувшись к нему с огнем в зеленых глазах. — Не говори со мной, как с подчиненным.

Локи бросил взгляд на Стива, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией.

Стив расправил плечи и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Прости, Бак. Я военный. Я привык отдавать приказы и не отвечать на вопросы. Мне не следовало так с тобой разговаривать, но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы все согласились. Ты останешься здесь с Локи, пока я буду вести разведку?

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, упав на диван и угрюмо скрестив руки на груди.

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив. — Сэм, Клинт, приготовьтесь и выходите на связь с Марией. Я хочу быть на Земле через пятнадцать минут. Пойдем поохотимся на волков.


	25. Chapter 25

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Баки.

— Что «что»? — переадресовал вопрос Локи.

— Какого хрена ты на меня так смотришь?

— Я никак на тебя не смотрю, Уинтер, — сказал Локи со вздохом. — Ты сегодня не в духе.

— Я знаю, что чертовски не в духе, — проворчал Баки. — Мой парень ведет себя как идиот, охотясь на стаю волков, которые могут убить его, а я застрял здесь с тобой. И все это по твоей вине.

— Ты и твой волк согласились помочь мне по собственной воле. Вина, мой дорогой Уинтер, не в наших звездах, а в нас самих.

— Эта цитата о судьбе. Я не виню судьбу, я виню тебя.

Локи снова вздохнул и продолжил гладить пушистую белую кошку, которая растянулась у него на коленях и теперь довольно мурлыкала.

— Прекрати вздыхать на меня, как мать-католичка, — сказал Баки, встав с дивана и теперь возбужденно расхаживая взад и вперед. — Как ты можешь держать белую кошку и носить черное? И почему твоя одежда не покрыта шерстью?

— Арабелла — чистокровная турецкая ангора. Она очень мало линяет.

— Конечно. Я предполагаю, что ты получил ее от заводчика, рекомендованного Ассоциацией любителей кошек.

— Конечно, я так и сделал. Моя Арабелла — отпрыск чемпионов. Названа в честь леди Арабеллы де Курси.

— Я знаю, в честь кого ее назвали. Несколько величественно для кошки, тебе не кажется?

— Не для этой, — сказал Локи, нежно поглаживая ее мордочку. — Кроме того, я не могу называть ее зарегистрированным именем. Это будет совершенно чудовищно.

— Почему?

— О нет. Я тебе не скажу. Ты будешь использовать эту информацию только во вред.

— Все в порядке, — весело сказал Баки. — Я сам придумаю. Арабелла, твое новое имя — Контр-адмирал Взведенный Дробовик, Адмирал Выстрел для краткости, и ты…

— Ну хорошо! Я скажу тебе, но только пожалуйста, не говори никому. Ее регистрационное имя — Мисс Мейзи Милкшейк Шатоман. Прости, что выдал твою тайну, Арабелла, но я не позволю называть тебя Адмиралом Выстрелом.

— Я думаю ей подойдет Милки, — продолжил размышлять Баки. — Или Молочная Мэй. Может, просто Му-Му. Продолжим молочную тему.

Локи отвернулся, подавив смешок.

— Ты мне действительно не нравишься.

— Нравлюсь, — усмехнулся Баки. — Тебе просто нравится говорить иначе.

— Ну да, мне нравится говорить это почаще.

— А ты как думаешь, Му-му? — Баки проворковал с кошкой. — Тебе нравится твое новое имя?

Кошка сонно моргнула и увеличила громкость своего мурлыканья.

— Не поощряй его, Арабелла, ты сделаешь только хуже, — упрекнул ее Локи, на что Баки рассмеялся. На мгновение повисла тишина, затем Локи посмотрел на него. — Значит, ты… ты действительно влюблен в этого волка?

— Действительно.

— Каково это? Иметь связь с волком?

— Это… другое. Он другой. У него куча глупых, раздражающих привычек волка, и я клянусь, что он говорит каждому, кого мы встречаем: «Привет, я Стив. Это мой парень. Мы влюблены.» Но… он делает меня счастливым. Я люблю его и хочу быть с ним всегда.

— Ты всегда говорил, что любишь только дробовики и открытую дорогу. Что показалось мне довольно странным, так как по моим сведениям, ты никогда не владел ружьем, и последняя машина, которую ты при мне водил, была Model-T*. Удивительно, как меняются люди, которые по твоему мнению не изменятся никогда.

— Стив изменил меня, — пожал плечами Баки. — Я уже не был прежним с того дня, как встретил его.

— В тот день, когда ты встретил его? — спросил Локи, выгнув бровь. — Когда ему было двенадцать лет?

— Да, и ты знаешь, что все было не так, так что сотри эту ухмылку с лица. Я знаю, это звучит странно для тебя, так что представь, насколько диким это было для меня. Я был трехсотлетним демоном, который вытащил этого хрипящего ребенка, больше похожего на спичку, из реки, и он стал тем, кто изменил меня. Он изменил всю мою жизнь.

— Как? Что он сделал?

— Ничего. Он просто… Он смотрел на меня как на человека, а не как на монстра. Он заставил меня захотеть быть лучше, просто фактом своего существования. Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить. Я встретил Пеппер в сорок втором году, и она сказала мне…

— Пеппер, демона хаоса?

— Да. Ты знаешь Пеппер?

— Пожалуйста, Уинтер, — сказал Локи, вскинув головой. — Все, кто хоть что-то из себя представляет, знают Пеппер. Так что она тебе сказала?

— Она сказала мне, что еще в сорок втором году, когда мы встретились, она была готова предложить мне сделку за мою душу, но она уже принадлежала Стиву. Разве это не безумие?

Локи нахмурится.

— Так… это правда? Твоя душа может принадлежать кому-то другому?

— Ну, так и должно быть. А что не так?

— О, я… Наверное, я никогда по-настоящему в это не верил, вот и все.

— Я тоже, но Пеппер верит в это, а ведь души — ее товар. Она знает об этом лучше, чем ты или я.

— Ну, как бы то ни было, этот волк, похоже, приручил тебя. И наоборот.

— Приручил? — Баки рассмеялся. — Нет, я его вовсе не приручал.

— Но когда ты не согласился и грубо заговорил с ним, он извинился. В присутствии других людей.

— Да, но это не имеет никакого отношения к его приручению. Просто Стив такой. Если он думает, что ошибается, он извиняется. И он не шутит.

— А если он не думает, что ошибается?

— Тогда он встанет, как дерево, и бросит вызов всему миру попытаться сдвинуть его с места. К счастью для мира, если Стив не думает, что он неправ, он, вероятно, не ошибается.

— Кажется, ты очень высокого мнения о нем.

— Я знаю. Он не лжет, не мошенничает, не крадет, не причиняет вреда тем, кто этого не заслуживает, и никогда не ставит себя на первое место. Я думаю… Нет, я знаю, что он лучший, кого я когда-либо знал. Может быть, лучший, кто вообще когда-либо существовал.

— Ах, истинно праведный человек. Действительно, редкость. Жаль, что он не успел спасти Содом и Гоморру.

— Если бы у Содома и Гоморры был Стив, они бы не… — Баки внезапно замолчал, схватившись за горло.

— В чем дело? — спросил Локи. — Что случилось?

— Я… я не знаю. На секунду я почувствовал, что задыхаюсь.

— Странно, не правда ли?

— Такое случалось и раньше. На днях… — Баки снова замолк, схватившись за горло и дико озираясь.

Именно это он почувствовал в парке перед нападением на Шерон. К счастью, в данный момент поблизости не было ни одного невинного человека. Прошло несколько напряженных секунд, затем это случилось опять. На этот раз гораздо острее, сжимая сильнее и фактически заставив его сделать шаг вперед, как будто какая-то внешняя сила толкала его.

— Уинтер, что происходит? — спросил Локи, уже начиная действительно волноваться.

_Кровь._

— Какого… черта, — прохрипел Баки.

— Уинтер, поговори со мной. Что случилось?

_Кровь. Охота._

— Мне нужна… мне нужна кровь, — прохрипел Баки. — Я должен охотиться.

— Мы не должны покидать пентхаус, — запротестовал Локи. — Это небезопасно.

_Кровь. Кровь. Кровь._

— Придется, — прорычал Баки, протискиваясь мимо него к лифту. — Мне нужна кровь сейчас.

Локи колебался мгновение, затем вошел в лифт, как раз когда дверь уже закрывалась.

— Думаю, мне лучше быть там с тобой, чем остаться здесь одному. Но если из-за тебя нас убьют, я просто выйду из себя.

Баки не ответил и даже не посмотрел на него. Он прислонился к стене лифта, пепельно-белый и молчаливый, пока они спускались в вестибюль. Как только они вышли на улицу, он исчез в черном тумане, быстро уносясь на восток. Локи сделал то же самое и последовал за ним.

Они не материализовались, пока не достигли Нижнего Ист-Сайда, далеко от Трайбеки**. Локи с опаской посмотрел на своего друга, когда они вышли из глубокой тени переулка на улицу. Каким бы ни было это новое безумие, по крайней мере у Уитнера хватило ума скрыться и не охотиться рядом с домом. Тем не менее, он выглядел немного… расстроенным.

Они свернули на узкую улочку между круглосуточной парковкой и грязным городским парком с мусорными мешками, сваленными у заборов. Видимо, недовольный нищими обитателями парковых скамеек, Уинтер стремительно двигался вперед.

Вскоре Локи услышал, что его привлекло. Слабый стук какой-то неприятной музыки, исходящей от стен танцевального клуба поблизости. Снаружи была длинная очередь, но они подошли прямо к двери, и их впустили без колебаний. Вампирские управляющие чары очень полезны, когда вы спешите.

Локи настроил свой слух так, чтобы отключиться от большей части скрежещущей, тяжелой басовой музыки, пока он шел за Уинтером, пробираясь сквозь плотную толпу горячих, потных человеческих тел. Несмотря на тревожность ситуации, он не мог сдержать восторга. Всегда было приятно видеть Уинтера на охоте.

Красивый, длинноволосый мужчина привлек восхищенные взгляды многих посетителей клуба. Локи отметил это с ледяной улыбкой. Ах да, поклонение чудовищу. На него приятно смотреть, не правда ли? Только молитесь, чтобы он не ответил вам тем же.

Локи сразу почуял несчастного человека, заслужившего внимание монстра. Высокий, атлетически сложенный блондин, не старше двадцати двух-двадцати трех лет, в белой майке и обтягивающих синих джинсах. Уинтер слегка опустил подбородок и прикусил нижнюю губу, глядя на парня из-под длинных ресниц, затем повернулся и ушел в туалет. Парень последовал за ним. Иначе и быть не могло.

Локи шел в нескольких шагах позади. Они играли эту маленькую пьесу тысячу раз, и он знал все действия. Воля Уинтера заставила всех выйти из туалета сбитыми с толку и с затуманенными глазами, и Локи закрыл за ними дверь. Парень его даже не заметил. Уинтер крепко удержал его своими чарами, нашептывая ему на ухо, лаская затылок.

Парень упал на него, содрогнувшись и издав низкий стон. Локи наблюдал с видом знатока, как его спутник осушал свою человеческую жертву с ловкостью и грацией давно привыкшего хищника.

Но что-то было не так. Уинтер укусил его, но сердце парня все еще билось. Тревога Локи выросла, когда Уинтер залечил укус, а затем мягко опустил бессознательного, но дышащего человека на пол.

— Какого черта ты делаешь? — прошипел он.

— Я закончил играть и убираю свою игрушку, — ответил Винтер, слегка запинаясь.

— Значит, это правда. Ты действительно охотился, не убивая. Что с тобой стало, Винтер? Что сделало тебя таким мягким и… слабым.

Зеленые глаза посмотрели на него, предупреждающе вспыхнув.

— Ты думаешь, это слабость — не убивать?

— Я думаю, что мягкость по отношению к нашей добыче делает нас слабыми.

— Тогда попробуй, — усмехнулся Винтер. — Попробуй выпить их кровь, не убивая. Ты не продержишься и трех ночей. Оставайся здесь.

— Стой… Куда ты идешь?

— Выпить еще. Хочешь одного?

— Из этого места? Нет, спасибо. Я предпочитаю другой сорт… алкоголя.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Винтер, исчезая за дверью.

Через минуту он вернулся с другим молодым человеком, с которым поступил точно так же и оставил на полу рядом с другим. Он был уже порядочно навеселе и тяжело опирался на Локи, когда они вышли из ночного клуба. Если бы от него не так ужасно воняло волком, было бы почти приятно снова почувствовать его так близко.

Но те дни давно прошли, сейчас они бы просто перескандалили и снова разошлись бы врагами. То есть, после умопомрачительного секса. Уинтер всегда правильно расставлял приоритеты. Секс, драка, прощай навсегда, и на этот раз действительно так бы и случилось. Таков был их образ жизни. Локи ничего не мог поделать, чтобы заставить его остаться. И не мог заставить себя отказать ему, когда он возвращался.

Но однажды он перестал возвращаться. Те годы были болезненными для Локи. Оказаться брошенным старшим вампиром — дело не из легких. Сложное сочетание сексуальных, романтических и псевдо-семейных чувств образовало мощный и изменчивый эмоциональный коктейль. Обычно именно молодой вампир в конце концов покидал старшего, но в их случае все было иначе.

Они владели соседними территориями, иногда разговаривали, но больше никогда не были близки. Потом началась война, и Уинтер фактически пропал. Он покинул свою территорию и просто исчез, не сказав ни слова.

Когда он вернулся десятилетия спустя, в нем что-то изменилось настолько, что Локи поначалу его боялся. Он все еще был саркастичным и темпераментным, но больше не был веселым и остроумным. В нем была глубокая холодная твердость, которой раньше не было.

На вопрос, где он был, он дал какой-то неопределенный ответ о Европе, а затем полностью проигнорировал любые дальнейшие расспросы на эту тему. Прошло еще несколько лет, но они не обменялись ни единым словом, и Локи уехал за океан, спасаясь от гнетущей тишины, и именно там начались его проблемы с тем волком.

Мысли Локи прервал зазвонивший в кармане Уинтера телефон, и Баки резко остановился, чтобы вытащить его. Локи отступил на почтительное расстояние и закурил длинную черную сигарету, в то время как его спутник прижал телефон к уху.

— Привет, ведьма, — сказал Уинтер в трубку. — В чем дело?

Пауза. Он слушал, нахмурив брови.

— Он сказал, что его не было внутри, когда здание рухнуло. Он сказал, что его послали в патрульную машину. Я знаю, как абсурдно это звучит, ведьма, но как еще он мог выжить?

Еще одна пауза.

— Понятия не имею. Я знал гораздо меньше, чем ты, и они, конечно, никогда не позволяли мне туда спускаться. Черт, у меня человек-птица на другой линии. Я тебе перезвоню. Спасибо, ведьма.

Уинтер отстранил свой телефон, стукнул по экрану, а затем снова поднес его к уху.

— Что случилось, птичка?

— Я уже еду. Мне плевать, что он сказал, я не позволю ему умереть.

— Что случилось? — спросил Локи, когда Баки повесил трубку.

— Стив встретил волков в Форт-Грин-парке, в нашем районе. Птицы говорят, что только что был какой-то взрыв. Они не могут сказать, что это было, но после этого пропала связь со Стивом. Я иду туда. Ты должен пойти домой. Я позвоню, как только что-нибудь узнаю.

— Я… Хорошо. Но, Уинтер, будь осторожен. Эти волки не шутят.

— Я тоже, — ответил Уинтер со злой улыбкой.

Затем он исчез в черном вихре. Локи остался один. Он пытался собрать воедино разговор, который только что подслушал. Среди новых друзей Уинтера — волк, дух ястреба, Элиуд, а теперь еще и ведьма. И что-то было в охранных патрулях и разрушении здания. Как интересно.

***

— Я их вижу, — сказал Стив себе под нос. — Дальше связь втемную.

— Понял, — ответил голос Сэма в наушнике. — Мы будем рядом.

Стив наблюдал со своей скрытой позиции на крыше через улицу, как волк, который называл себя Тором, вышел из здания, в котором находился ресторан. Он был одет в длинное, темно-красное пальто, а его длинные светлые волосы были зачесаны назад и завязаны низко на затылке. Его борода была аккуратно подстрижена, и он был исключительно красив. Он действительно выглядел гордым и свирепым, но первое впечатление Стива о нем было вовсе не связано с жестокостью или злобой.

Его спутники вышли вместе с ним. Волки, которых Локи описал как его стаю. Мужчина с короткими желтоватыми волосами, который почему-то напомнил Стиву пирата. Это, должно быть, Фандрал. Сиф, высокая, угловатая, темноволосая женщина, Хогун, серьезный японец, и Вольштаг, довольно полный мужчина с очень длинными ярко-рыжими волосами и такой же внушительной бородой.

Стив почувствовал острую тоску по своей стае, наблюдая, как они шли по тротуару, разговаривая и дружески смеясь. Он больше не одинок, теперь, когда у него есть Баки и его друзья из Щ.И.Т.а, но эти люди были его стаей. Его волк всегда будет тосковать по этой уникальной связи. Он отогнал чувство потери своих друзей и сосредоточился на этих волках и их разговоре.

— …Поклялся, что сделаю это, значит, так и будет, — сказал Тор. — Ничто не остановит меня на пути к моей цели.

— Если только его не подадут к столу в ледяной кружке, — ответила Сиф, дразня его.

Это вызвало искренний смех у других, и Тор рассмеялся вместе с ними. Стиву очень понравился его смех. Богатый и раскатистый, каким и должен быть смех бога грома. Если бы этот человек был божеством, о котором шла речь. Но это не так.

— Мы уже близко, я чувствую это, — сказал Тор, нетерпеливо потирая руки. — Его запах повсюду в этом городе.

— Здесь сильнее, чем дальше на север? — спросил Хогун.

Тор поднял голову, чтобы понюхать воздух.

— Гораздо сильнее. По крайней мере, мы движемся в правильном направлении.

Стив нахмурился. Этого не может быть. Они шли на юго-запад, что выбивало Трибеку из их общего направления, а также место через реку от них. Может быть, их чутье сбилось из-за высокой плотности населения? Это не имело смысла, но он не смог придумать другого объяснения.

Они не чувствовали _его_ запаха, благодаря маскирующему заклинанию мистера Старка. К сожалению, он тоже не мог их учуять из-за непредвиденного побочного эффекта. Это обнаружилось еще до того, как он покинул пентхаус, к его большому огорчению, но он все равно решил продолжить. Он будет действовать вслепую, но, по крайней мере, они тоже, хотя им не нужно было скрываться.

Он подождал, пока они пройдут ярдов тридцать по улице, затем спрыгнул с крыши и последовал за ними, держась на приличном расстоянии. Он был совершенно неслышен в своей волчьей форме, но у него была сверхъестественная способность к скрытности и в человеческой форме. Не говоря уже о его военной подготовке. Во всяком случае, он не слишком беспокоился о том, что за ним могли наблюдать. Они все еще смеялись и разговаривали и не выглядели слишком настороженно.

Он не позволил себе потерять концентрацию из-за этого, потому что знал лучше, чем кто-либо, что стая играющих волков может мгновенно превратиться в смертельную боевую единицу, но их поведение просто не было похоже на преследование добычи. Они вели себя открыто, живо и почти весело. В самом деле, ничто в них не говорило о враждебных намерениях.

Стая продолжала идти по Уайт-авеню, которая в конце концов привела их во Флашинг, где они повернули на запад. Они бродили уже почти полчаса, но, добравшись до верфи, ускорили шаг. Они уже определенно находились на территории Стива, но теперь шли вдоль северной границы форта Грин, который с ней граничил.

Они направились к центру Бруклина, а это значило, что они направлялись к Бруклинскому мосту. Это приведет их обратно на Манхэттен и прямо на Трайбеку, в то самое место, куда бы Стив не хотел, чтобы они шли. Он должен начать контакт как можно скорее. В нескольких кварталах был городской парк, поэтому он скользнул на боковую улицу, чтобы обогнать их.

— Сокол, я начну в парке коммодора Барри, — сказал он. — Ты поддерживаешь визуальный контакт?

— Так точно, Кэп, но они не идут в твою сторону, — ответил голос Сэма. — Они повернули на юг, на Портленд, к Форт-Грин-парку.

— Черт побери, — прорычал Стив. — Что они делают в моем районе? Запах Локи должен был привести их прямо в Трайбеку.

— Не спрашивай меня, — сказал Сэм. — Волки творят всякое странное дерьмо. Может быть, у них есть мяч, чтобы побросать по кругу.

— Я иду за ними. Держи меня в курсе.

— Понял.

Стив побежал в свой гребаный парк, где любили играть его друзья Дасти и Вафля и где эти странные волки не имели абсолютно никакого права что-либо вынюхивать. Его территориальные инстинкты и без того сделали его скрытным и подозрительным, но это уже было прямым оскорблением.

Он срезал путь к следующему кварталу и направился на юг, затем пошел на север через парк более осторожным шагом. Через несколько минут он снова услышал их голоса. Вот они. Теперь он их видел. Они болтались вокруг высокой колонны памятника мученикам кораблей-тюрем, все еще болтая и смеясь, словно они не кучка чертовых нарушителей границы.

Вспомнив свою цель, он нацепил на лицо привычную безобидную улыбку и небрежно пошел по тротуару, направляясь к колонне. Они сидели и стояли у квадратного бетонного основания, которое служило скамейкой и своего рода платформой, когда кое-что произошло. Они лениво посмотрели на него, когда он подошел, но, кажется, их не особенно интересовало его присутствие. Конечно, нет. Для них он не пах волком.

— Привет, — весело сказал он, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. — Хорошая ночь, не правда ли?

— Приветствую тебя, друг, — небрежно ответил Тор, оставшись сидеть. — Вечер действительно чудесный.

— Мне нравится этот парк, — продолжил Стив. — Памятник действительно опрятный. Вы, ребята, часто сюда приходите?

Его настойчивость привлекла взгляды товарищей Тора, но они держали рот на замке.

— Это наш первый визит, — терпеливо сказал Тор. — Мы недавно в этом городе.

— Ух, ты! Добро пожаловать в Бруклин, — улыбнулся Стив, сделав шаг вперед и протянув руку. — Я Стив. Стив Роджерс. Приятно познакомиться.

Тор встал, чтобы пожать протянутую руку. Он был сильным, а еще очень высоким. Стив был ростом метр девяносто, но Тор возвышался над ним по крайней мере на пять сантиметров.

— Спасибо за теплый прием, Стив Роджерс, — сказал он. — Меня зовут Тор. Это мои спутники.

— Тор это крутое имя. Что привело тебя в Нью-Йорк?

— Это наше личное дело, — сказал Тор, нахмурив светлые брови. — Люди в этом городе все такие дружелюбные?

— Здесь много дружелюбных людей, но не все. Мне просто интересно, что привело тебя сюда, потому что я не часто вижу другого волка, не говоря уже о целой стае.

Глаза всей стаи мгновенно сосредоточились на Стиве.

— Как странно, Стив Роджерс, — медленно произнес Тор, оглядев его с ног до головы. — Ты говоришь, что ты волк, но я не чувствую твоего запаха.

— Извини, — сказал Стив. — На мне маскирующее заклинание. Мне нужно было проследить за тобой, чтобы меня не обнаружили.

Спутники Тора вскочили на ноги, один из них издал низкое рычание, но Тор поднял руку, чтобы остановить их.

— Зачем тебе следить за нами незамеченным?

— Чтобы я мог оценить, что вы за волки, прежде чем открыто противостоять вам. Я не думаю, что у тебя плохие намерения, но я хотел бы знать, что ты здесь делаешь.

— Мы ищем кое-кого, — сказал Тор, все еще настороженно глядя на Стива. — Возможно, ты можешь помочь нам найти его.

— Может быть, — ответил Стив. — Кто он и что вам от него нужно?

— То, что нам от него нужно, тебя не касается. У тебя очень много вопросов, Стив Роджерс. Принято ли в этой стране допрашивать чужеземцев?

Стив колебался. Возможно, Тор уже догадался, что это его территория, и это могло быть попыткой выманить его, но с какой целью — сказать он не мог. Без его запахов Стив не мог прочесть его наверняка.

— Не совсем, — спокойно ответил он. — Но обычно, когда встречаешь другого волка на его собственной территории, объясняешь ему свое дело.

Тор сделал угрожающий шаг к нему.

— На твоей территории? Легко сказать, когда запах замаскирован и не может быть проверен. Возможно, ты убил волка, который владеет этой территорией, и несправедливо захватил ее.

Стив расправил плечи и выдержал взгляд.

— Я кажусь тебе убийцей и лжецом?

— Нет, — сказал Тор с ледяной искрой в серых глазах. — Но есть способ проверить твою правдивость.

Сказав это, он вытянул руку. Ничего не произошло. Стив вежливо улыбнулся. Ничего по прежнему не происходило.

Он склонил голову набок.

— Это жест, который я должен понять, или…

— Просто дай ему минутку, — прервал его Тор, подняв палец.

Наконец, Стив услышал странный свистящий звук, как будто что-то двигалось по воздуху с огромной скоростью. Он обернулся и увидел огромный молот с квадратной головкой, который летел к ним и приземлился в руки Тора.

— О, круто! — сказал Стив в восторге. — Мой парень тоже может так делать! Я имею в виду, что-то вроде этого. Он делает так с нашим теннисным мячом.

— Ну, я сомневаюсь, что он сможет… — Тор замолк и моргнул. — Теннисный мяч?

— Да. Это не выглядит так круто с теннисным мячом, как с твоим молотом, но это довольно полезный навык.

— Это так, — сказал Тор. — Мой молот тоже полезен. Позволь мне продемонстрировать.

С этими словами он поднял молот и молниеносно опустил его на голову Стива. Стив опустился на одно колено, защищаясь. Его щит материализовался в руке как раз вовремя, чтобы молот ударил по металлической поверхности.

К удивлению всех участников, удар произвел огромную ударную волну, которая сбила их всех с ног. Высокий каменный монумент сотрясся, окружающие деревья согнулись и захлестали ветвями. Стив лежал ошеломленный на мгновение, моргая на звездное небо, затем он услышал, как ругались и боролись товарищи Тора.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул он, вскочив на ноги. — Что это было?

Молот лежал на земле в десятке сантиметров от того места, где он проделал небольшой кратер в бетоне.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Тор, заставив себя сесть и щурясь на Стива. — Но теперь мы знаем, что больше этого делать нельзя. Из чего сделан этот щит?

Стив протянул руку и поднял Тора на ноги.

— Я понятия не имею. Хотя он довольно прочный. Я однажды отрубил им одну из голов гидры. Что теперь кажется не самым мудрым моим поступком, но это не было ошибкой щита. Это очень хороший щит.

— Ты сказал гидра? — спросил Тор, пытаясь стряхнуть пыль со своей куртки.

— Да, это… долгая история.

— Похоже, это довольно хороший щит, — он посмотрел на Стива со странным блеском в глазах. — Не мог бы ты подать мне молот?

— Конечно, — дружелюбно ответил Стив.

Спутники Тора хихикали и посмеивались, когда он подошел, чтобы поднять его. Кажется, это была какая-то шутка, в которую Стив не посвящен, и он подумал, что это довольно грубо, но решил, что если они хотят вести себя по-детски, лучше игнорировать их. Он наклонился и взялся за ручку, готовый упереться ногами. Если его столкновение со щитом произвело такой эффект, он должен быть невероятно тяжелым.

Он сильно дернул его и поразился, как легко смог его поднять. Он ощущал его вес и прочность, но этот молот, казалось, сам хотел удержаться в его руке, если можно так сказать. Он ощущался гибким и хорошо сбалансированным, а не неуклюжим и громоздким, как ожидал Стив. Наверное, это потому, что он был очень искусно сделан. Стив повернулся, чтобы вернуть его, и обнаружил, что Тор и его спутники казались ошарашенными.

Он озадаченно посмотрел на их пораженные лица.

— Что?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Model-T — имеется ввиду Ford Model T, также известный, как «Жестяная Лиззи» — автомобиль, выпускавшийся Ford Motor Company с 1908 по 1927 годы.
> 
> **Трайбека — микрорайон Округа 1, расположенный в Нижнем Манхэттене крупнейшего города США Нью-Йорка. Название микрорайона Трайбека проистекает из аббревиатуры: «Triangle Below Canal Street». Он заключён между улицами Канал-стрит, Уэст-стрит, Бродвей и Чеймберс-стрит.


	26. Chapter 26

Тор взял свой молот, даже не взглянув на него, вместо этого пристально глядя в ярко-голубые глаза Стива. Стив почувствовал, как его щеки покраснели от смущения, что за ним так пристально наблюдали. Он хотел, чтобы все перестали пялиться на него. Это заставляло его чувствовать себя очень странно.

Тор открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот момент все волки подняли головы и посмотрели на юго-восток. Вдалеке послышался вой сирен, заглушающий общий шум города. Стив постучал по наушнику, чтобы обнаружить, что он не работает. Ударная волна, должно быть, выбила его. Проклятье.

— Они движутся в нашу сторону, — сказал он. — Люди, вероятно, сообщили о взрыве. Нам нужно убираться отсюда.

— Нам нужно кое о чем поговорить, Стив Роджерс, — ответил Тор. — Пойдем с нами.

— Да… Ты только что пытался убить меня своим летающим молотом, так что пойдем со мной. Я знаю безопасное место поблизости, где мы можем поговорить.

— Безопасное для кого?

— Для всех нас. Там никто никому не сможет причинить вред без разрешения владельца.

Тор поколебался, посмотрев сначала на своих товарищей, затем снова на Стива.

— Показывай дорогу.

— Таша, если ты меня слышишь, ты нужна мне в «Сердце тьмы» как можно скорее, — сказал Стив вслух, затем он поспешил вниз по улице в сопровождении пяти волков.

Примерно за полторы минуты, прошедшие между их уходом из парка и прибытием в «Сердце Тьмы», потрясающе надежная Таша сумела появиться там и освободить бариста, который сидел за прилавком вместо нее.

Она стояла у открытой двери, пропуская их внутрь, когда мимо пронеслась группа полицейских машин с воющими сиренами и горящими красными и синими мигалками.

— Молот и щит за стойку, парни, — сказала она, закрыв за собой дверь. — Вы все равно не сможете использовать их здесь, но это мое место, и таковы мои правила.

Стив немедленно зашел за барную стойку и прислонил свой щит к стене, затем поприветствовал Ташу поцелуем в щеку. Тор стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и подозрительно смотрел на нее.

Она подняла брови.

— Я что-то неясно сказала?

— Ты демон.

— Да, — ответила она, встряхнув рыжими волосами. — Спасибо, что заметил.

— Что ты делаешь здесь, в этом мире. Управляешь… кафе?

— У девушки должно быть хобби. Положи свой молот, как хороший мальчик, и мы поговорим об этом.

Медленная улыбка расползлась по лицу Тора.

— Ты мне нравишься, демон. Хорошо, я сделаю, как ты говоришь.

— Почту за честь, — сухо ответила она, наблюдая, как он зашел за стойку и положил молот рядом со щитом Стива. — О’кей, все, я полагаю, вы все должным образом представились?

— Ну, я-то представился, — сказал Стив. — А вот он просто сказал: «Я Тор, а это мои спутники».

— Конечно, Стив, — улыбнулась Таша. — И я знаю, что ты уже знаешь все их имена, потому что уделяешь внимание подготовке к миссию, изучая информацию. Ты молодец.

Стив просиял от похвалы, на что Тор закатил глаза и пробормотал: «Подхалимка» себе под нос.

— И что это было? — спросила Таша, уперев руки в бедра.

— Хм? Ничего. Должно быть… телевизор включен или что-то в этом роде. Меня зовут Тор. Это мои спутники, леди Сиф, Хогун, Вольштагг и Фандрал.

— Рада познакомиться со всеми вами. Можете называть меня Ташей. — Она указала на пару диванов, расставленных у входа в магазин, где волки и уселись. Таша и Стив сели в кресла напротив них. — Стив, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, что случилось, и мы продолжим.

— Ну, я пошел за ними в свой парк, — сказал Стив. — Я представился и спросил, что они здесь делают, и Тор сказал, что они ищут кого-то, кого мы знаем. Но потом он уклонился от ответа, обвинил меня во лжи и попытался ударить своим молотом. Я заблокировал его удар своим щитом, что создало большую ударную волну, сбившую нас всех с ног, а потом мы пришли сюда, чтобы вызвать копов.

— Он пытался ударить тебя молотом? — спросила Таша, бросив на Тора неодобрительный взгляд.

— Нет… То есть, да, — сказал Тор. — Но на самом деле я не пытался причинить ему боль.

— Понятно, — сказал Стив, прищурившись. — Ты просто бьешь молотами по головам людей, которых не пытаешься ранить.

— Клянусь, я не хотел, — ответил Тор. — Я бы вовремя остановил удар, чтобы не попасть по тебе, но твой щит появился на пути и остановил удар. Кроме того, если ты действительно думал, что я хотел причинить тебе боль, то почему помог мне встать и вернул мне молот?

Таша посмотрела на Стива.

— Ты помог ему подняться и вернул оружие? Я бы тоже хотела бы знать, почему.

— Потому что это было правильно, — сказал Стив, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты не нападаешь на человека, когда он ранен и обезоружен, без крайней необходимости. И еще… Я не думаю, что он действительно хотел причинить мне боль.

— Ха! Я так и знал! — торжествующе воскликнул Тор.

— С чего ты взял, что он не собирался причинить тебе боль?

— Потому что он, вероятно, мог бы убить меня и без молота, если бы захотел, — пожал плечами Стив. — Думаю, он просто хотел посмотреть, что я буду делать.

— Правильно, — усмехнулся Тор. — Ты сообразительнее, чем кажешься, Стив Роджерс.

— Э-э… Спасибо?

— Об этой ударной волне, — сказала Таша. — Думаю, я знаю, что послужило причиной.

— Ах, да, — сказал Тор, нетерпеливо подавшись вперед. — Я бил молотом по многим щитам, но такого никогда не случалось. В чем причина?

— Мой отец — великий колдун и чародей. Он научил меня одной вещи, называемой псионическим резонансом. Если сила, вложенная в один объект, достаточно похожа на силу в другом, они могут сгенерировать невидимую обратную связь при контакте друг с другом и выпустить всплески неконтролируемой энергии. Это действительно редкость, и большинство зачарованного оружия и брони в настоящее время внутренне изолированы, поэтому этого не происходит, но я не думаю, что у вашего оружия есть такая защита.

— Значит… Значит, мой щит и его молот обладают такой силой? — спросил Стив.

— В том-то и дело, — сказал Таша. — Большинство псионических резонансных реакций похожи на… фейерверк. Вы, ребята, сотрясли кварталов двадцать в центре Бруклина. Чтобы создать ударную волну такой величины, мощность вашего оружия должна быть огромной, а резонанс должен быть в основном идентичным.

— Я думаю, что ты права, демон, — согласился Тор. — У меня есть основания полагать, что они могут происходить из одного и того же источника.

Стив покачал головой.

— Это невозможно.

Таша посмотрела сначала на Тора, затем снова на Стива.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Мой щит… он не может быть из того же источника, что и его молот, потому что я получил его буквально из ниоткуда. Однажды я просто поднял руку, и он уже был там. Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но я чувствовал, что в тот момент он был создан моей волей. Это часть меня.

Тор сидел молча, уставившись в пол. Его светлые брови были нахмурены, как будто он боролся с каким-то трудным вопросом. Его спутники внимательно наблюдали за ним, явно чего-то ожидая.

— Знаешь ли ты, Стив Роджерс, — сказал он наконец, — легенды о молоте Мьёльнире, переданные скандинавами этого мира?

— Не совсем, — сказал Стив. — Я знаю, что так назывался молот скандинавского бога Тора, но это все.

— Так оно и было. Так оно и есть. Среди дошедших до нас легенд есть одна, которая гласит, что Мьёлниром не может владеть ни один недостойный силы Тора. То есть кроме Тора никто не может быть защитником Мидгарда и его народа и называться истинным сыном Одина. Ты… ты легко поднял мой молоток. Взял его в руки, как будто он принадлежал тебе. Как ты думаешь, почему ты смог это сделать?

— Потому что это не Мьёльнир из легенд, — ответил Стив, пристально глядя на него. — А ты не бог грома. Это очень хороший молот, и ты очень сильный волк, но эти истории — неправда.

— Многие сказки преувеличены или откровенно лживы, но есть и такие, в которых есть зерно истины. Я Тор, сын Одина, из Асгарда. Я прожил в этом царстве полторы тысячи лет. Как и мои товарищи, которые присоединились ко мне в изгнании, кроме одного, который был вдали от нас некоторое время. Ты знаешь, что это правда, Стив Роджерс. Ты знал это с самого начала. И все же ты не хочешь в это верить.

Стив стиснул зубы, его голубые глаза заблестели.

— Я не верю, потому что таких богов не существует. Есть один Бог, а не целая куча, которые бегают и вмешиваются в жизнь людей, как инопланетные наблюдатели. Ты не бог.

— Ты прав, — просто ответил Тор. — Я не бог в религиозном смысле и не претендую на это. Люди называют некоторых из нас богами в качестве основы для объяснения нашей защитной роли и нашей силы, но мы не хотим ни поклонения, ни власти над человечеством.

— Тогда кто вы?

— Мы Асгардцы. Существа, связанные с людьми, но не одно и то же. Мы пришли из другого царства, то есть из другой сферы существования, называемой Асгард. Мой отец — одно из таких существ, как и моя мать, и я тоже.

— А как насчет твоей стаи?

— Мои спутники больше похожи на нас, чем на людей, но не настолько могущественны. Они пришли из Асгарда и других миров.

Стив долго изучал лицо Тора. Он не мог прочитать его запаховые сигналы, иначе все бы прояснилось без каких-либо проблем. Но даже без запаха, каждый инстинкт в его теле говорил ему об одном.

— Наша охота и поиски часто выглядят одинаково, — улыбнулся Тор. — Отличается только конечный результат. Я пришел сюда в поисках моего… моего брата.

Стив смущенно нахмурился.

— Подожди, Локи — твой брат? Как это вообще возможно?

— Локи? — сказал Тор, выглядя таким же смущенным. — Нет, Локи не мой… Погоди, ты его знаешь? Ты хочешь сказать, что Локи здесь? В этом городе?

— Мы полагали, что ты пришел сюда из-за него, — объяснила Таша. — Нам сказали, что ты охотишься на него.

— Да, я охочусь на него, — сказал Тор, его серые глаза яростно сверкнули. — Я не знал, что он в Нью-Йорке, иначе приехал бы раньше. Но какой у вас интерес к его делам? Как вы с ним познакомились?

— Мой парень — вампир, — ответил Стив. — Они знают друг друга.

Спутники Тора, похоже, сильно отреагировали на это, но Стив не мог точно сказать, что это было. Они посмотрели на него широко раскрытыми глазами, затем снова на Тора, который смотрел на Стива с откровенным удивлением.

— Ты… ты в паре с вампиром? Как необычно. Что заставило тебя выбрать себе пару вне нашего вида?

— Для меня это не имело значения. Он мой, а я его. Мы очень разные, но мы как половинки…

— Одной души, — сказал Тор, закончив его мысль. — Вы уравновешиваете друг друга, как две чаши весов.

— Точно, — улыбнулся Стив. — Но… Как я уже говорил, Локи — союзник моего друга-вампира, но главная причина, по которой мы не хотим, чтобы его убрали, заключается в том, что он — одна из стабилизирующих сил в городе. Вакуум власти вызовет войну за территорию, которая закончится убийством многих невинных людей. Я пришел, чтобы встретиться с вами, потому что я надеялся найти мирное решение.

— Мирное решение, — пробормотал Тор, затем, кажется, встряхнулся и снова посмотрел на Стива. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, я подумал, что мы могли бы заключить какую-нибудь сделку. Типа, ты сказал, что ищешь своего брата. Может быть, мы сможем помочь вам найти его. — Стив сделал паузу, наблюдая за пустым выражением лица Тора. — Это просто… пример. Или ты хочешь чего-то еще?

Тор моргнул, затем посмотрел на Ташу, словно ища помощи.

— Иногда ему требуется время, — ухмыльнулась она. — Рано или поздно до него дойдет.

— Для чего мне нужно время? — Стив нахмурился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Что до меня дойдет?

— О, ради бога, — вмешалась Сиф, ее терпение, по-видимому, лопнуло. — Стив, это ты. Ты брат Тора.

Стив громко рассмеялся, потом заметил, что больше никто не смеется и все снова смотрят на него. Его лицо побледнело, в горле внезапно пересохло, и он попытался сглотнуть.

— Ты не можешь… ты не можешь говорить серьезно, — сказал он дрожащим голосом. Он повернулся к Таше. — Они не могут говорить серьезно.

— Не думаю, что они шутят, — сказала Таша, к его крайнему раздражению.

Она должна была знать, что это безумие, так почему она не помогает? Она должна была сказать этим асгардским волкам, что они не в себе, и он не родственник какого-то мифологического скандинавского супер-существа. Он просто старина Стив. Стив Роджерс из Бруклина.

— Мне очень жаль, но произошла какая-то огромная путаница, — сказал он Тору. — Я просто старина Стив. Стив Роджерс из Бруклина. Я человек. Я имею в виду, что был им, пока не появился волк. Таша знает всю мою историю, она расскажет тебе.

Тор медленно покачал головой.

— Я не ошибаюсь. Ты не родился у моих родителей, но ты мой брат. Ты стал таким благодаря моему благословению и моей крови.

— Твоя… кровь? Твое благословение? Я даже не знаю, что это значит. Я был создан в лаборатории правительством США. Ученый…

— Эрскин, — перебил Тор. — Доктор Абрахам Эрскин.

— Откуда ты знаешь это имя? — требовательно спросил Стив.

— Он был моим другом. Более того, он был хорошим человеком. Я любил его и доверял ему. Когда он пришел к нам за помощью, нацистская саранча уничтожала много хорошего и прекрасного в мире. Для нас это было большим горем, но нам было запрещено принимать активное участие в войне против них. Мы согласились помочь Эрскину в его начинании, поскольку не могли сделать ничего другого. Каждый из нас дал свое благословение и достаточно своей крови, чтобы наделить даром одного человека. Моя была дана только при условии, что он выберет человека, достойного такой власти. Он выбрал тебя.

— Нет, ты… Это не может быть правдой, — сказал Стив, становясь все более взволнованным. — Я не какой-то особенный. Я был никем, пока они не сделали меня волком. Почему… почему я?

— Каковы бы ни были его причины, твоя способность поднять Мьёльнир — достаточное доказательство того, что он сделал правильный выбор. Мой молот — часть меня, как твой щит — часть тебя. Как ты — часть меня.

С этими словами Тор поднял левую руку. Стив ошеломленно наблюдал, как в ней материализовался щит, очень похожий на его собственный. Он вскочил на ноги, чтобы заглянуть за стойку, но уже знал, что его там нет. Он был в руке Тора.

Тор встал с дивана и протянул щит Стиву.

— Мы с тобой братья по крови. Если ты все еще сомневаешься в моих словах, подожди, пока твое маскирующее заклинание не пройдет. Тогда ты не сможешь отрицать этого.

Стив открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но почувствовал, что горло сжалось и заболело. Его разум кружился от урагана эмоций, которые он не мог понять, и внезапно ему стало невероятно трудно дышать.

— Мне… мне нужно подышать воздухом, — хрипло сказал он. — Мне просто нужно… немного воздуха.

— Стив, подожди, пожалуйста, не… — позвал его Тор, но он уже исчез, оставив дверь за собой незакрытой.

***

Баки восстановил свою физическую форму в переулке около парка. Повсюду были патрульные машины, их красные и синие огни освещали суетившихся полицейских в форме. Они исследовали территорию вокруг основания огромной колонны на северной стороне парка.

Он применил свои подчиняющие чары, когда подошел прямо к желтой ленте. Один из полицейских, стоявших там, поднял ленту, чтобы он вышел на оцепленную площадь, затем вернулся к ленивой беседе с другим.

Баки повсюду чуял волков, но их нигде не видно. Конечно, они не станут болтаться поблизости, чтобы их беспокоили местные правоохранительные органы, но куда они пошли?

— Ты, — позвал он одного из полицейских. — Иди сюда.

Мужчина подошел.

— Могу я помочь вам, сэр?

— Да, офицер… Крупке? — Баки поднял бровь. — Это серьезно ваше имя?

— Да, сэр. Почему вы спрашиваете?

— Без причины, неважно. Что здесь произошло?

— Мы получили сообщение о взрыве в окрестностях парка и теперь выясняем возможные причины. Однако никаких следов взрывчатки нет, и ничего не повреждено. В бетоне есть странная дыра, но никаких обгоревших или разбросанных обломков. Похоже, на землю просто упало что-то тяжелое.

— Взрыва не было, — сказал Баки. — Это была сейсмическая активность. Отчеты, которые вы получили, были от людей, впавших в истерику без причины.

— На самом деле мы думаем, что это была просто сейсмическая активность, — сообщил ему офицер Крупке. — В наши дни гражданские паникуют из-за каждой мелочи.

— Да, конечно, — улыбнулся Баки. — Это все, офицер Крупке. Иди смотреть «Вестсайдскую историю», чертов обыватель.

— Спасибо, сэр, я так и сделаю, — весело ответил полицейский с нелепым именем.

Когда он ушел, Баки услышал, как он говорил о сейсмической активности своим коллегам, которые — с помощью небольшого психического внушения — полностью с ним согласились. Отлично. Об этом он позаботился, но где сейчас Стив и волки? И где эти чертовы птицы? Они должны были следить за всем с воздуха.

На его звонки никто из них не отвечал. К счастью, кровь Стива еще не совсем стерлась, и он мог сам выследить волков. Не каждого отдельно, но общая смесь волчьей вони все еще была очевидна для его усиленных чувств. Не то, чтобы для него пахло так плохо, но ему забавно было называть это волчьей вонью.

Он пошел по запаху на юг через парк, почти по прямой к Портленд-Авеню. Буквально к улице, на которой он жил. На мгновение у него появилось ужасающее видение его дома в хаосе, полном вонючих гребаных волков и Стива в центре всего этого. Он с содроганием выбросил это из головы. Даже Стив не мог быть настолько непостижимо тупым. Ведь так?..

Однако, к югу от парка запах стаи стал почти незаметным. Он вздохнул с облегчением. Конечно, Стив не привел бы в его дом кучу оборотней. Это было бы немыслимо. Это то же, что, например, привести кучу оборотней в соседнюю кофейню, которую они оба часто посещали. Это был бы поступок сумасшедшего.

Значит, у него, должно быть, галлюцинации, потому что с того места, где он стоял, было видно, как кучка гребаных оборотней сидела за столиками рядом с гребаной кофейней.

Он выругался себе под нос по-русски и двинулся к волкам. Толстый рыжебородый посмотрел в его сторону, когда он подошел, затем последовала его реакция.

— Вампир! — крикнул толстяк, вскочив со стула.

— Волки, — спокойно ответил Баки, когда все четверо повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— О, погоди минутку, — сказал рыжебородый, противно принюхиваясь. — Пахнет волком. Должно быть, это друг Стива. Вампир, ты парень Стива?

— Меня зовут Уинтер, — прорычал Баки, и рыжебородый невольно сделал шаг назад. — Что вы сделали с моим волком?

Остальные тоже встали со своих стульев, а японец учтиво поклонился.

— Мы не знаем, куда он ушел. Он поспешно удалился, и Тор последовал за ним.

Баки посмотрел на них ледяным взглядом.

— Итак, ваш лидер пошел за Стивом и оставил вас четверых разбираться со мной в одиночку. Глупый.

Швы между сочленениями пластин в его металлической руке начали светиться красным, когда он приблизился к волкам, сжимая и разжимая стальной кулак. Их глаза загорелись, и они обнажили клыки, защищаясь. В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и Таша встала между ними.

— Эй, остынь, детка, — сказала она Баки. — Стив в порядке.

— Где он? — потребовал Баки. — Что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Зайдем внутрь. Давай я сделаю тебе американо, и мы поговорим.

Баки посмотрел на волков, которые все еще смотрели на него своими глупыми гребаными волчьими мордами, затем снова на Ташу.

— Ты уверена, что с ним все в порядке?

— Не сомневаюсь. Тор не преследовал его, он пошел поговорить с ним.

— Где, черт возьми, птицы? — спросил он, следуя за ней внутрь. — Почему они не сказали мне, куда направляются волки?

— Я отправила их обратно в пентхаус присматривать за Локи прежде, чем отправилась на встречу со Стивом. Я была ему нужна.

— Но откуда ты знаешь? Его связь отключена.

— Я настроилась на него, на всякий случай, — сказала она, заходя за стойку, чтобы приготовить ему эспрессо. — Если я настроена на кого-то, я могу услышать, как они зовут меня из любой точки мира. Он сказал: «Таша, ты нужна мне в Сердце тьмы», и я пришла.

— Эй, помнишь ту ночь в Проспект-парке, когда я пытался убить Стива и ведьма поймала меня в ловушку своей ауры, а потом Стив крикнул тебе, и ты появилась и выбила из меня все дерьмо? Тогда ты тоже поняла, что нужна ему?

— Ну, нет. В то время я болталась поблизости и услышала его своими обычными ушами.

— О, — разочарованно произнес Баки. — Так почему Стив сбежал? Что случилось с волками?

— Думаю, лучше пусть Стив сам тебе расскажет, — сказала она, подвигая к нему дымящийся напиток. — Все стало еще сложнее, и я не уверена, каким будет наш следующий шаг.

— Как это вообще возможно?

— Я начинаю понимать, что когда дело касается Стива, возможны самые разные вещи. — Она замерла и с сомнением посмотрела на него, пока он залпом осушил чашку, потом вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Хочешь пить, Уинтер?

— Я действительно скучал по твоим американо, — усмехнулся он. — Никто не делает их так, как ты.

— Понимаю. Но ты обычно не глотаешь горячий кофе. Все еще чувствуешь себя странно?

— Вообще-то, да. На самом деле, у меня… был кое-какой случай сегодня вечером. До того, как я пришел сюда.

— Случай?

— Это удушье повторилось, и все, о чем я мог думать, это как можно скорее получить кровь. Я потащил Локи в какой-то дрянной танцевальный клуб в Нижнем Ист-Сайде и осушил двух парней в мужском туалете.

Таша поморщилась.

— Нижний Ист-Сайд? С тобой действительно что-то не так. Ты убил их?

— Нет. И на этот раз я не потерял сознание. Я даже не потерял контроль, правда. Я просто… Я чувствовал себя животным, подчиняющимся только желанию поесть. Обычно я не убиваю, когда пью кровь, поэтому не убил и сейчас.

— Надеюсь, Ванда скоро что-нибудь узнает. Мне не нравится, как это звучит.

— О, она позвонила как раз перед птичником. Она сказала, что вытянула из головы Рамлоу кое-что очень запутанное. Насколько она могла судить, он был внутри крепости, когда она рухнула. Он был на подземном уровне, как и мы, но в другом крыле, и все обрушилось точно таким же образом. Она не может понять, как он выжил, потому что там большая нестыковка во времени.

— Все любопытнее и любопытнее. Может быть, он сможет пролить свет на это, когда проснется.

— Эй, ты ведь можешь проникать в головы людей своей демонической силой. Может быть, ты смогла бы выяснить, что со мной не так.

— Нет, я не буду этого делать, — сказала она, покачав головой. — Не с тобой.

Баки нахмурился.

— Почему нет?

— Потому, что я не смогу сделать этого, не причинив тебе боли. То, что делает Ванда, очень тонко и точно. Она как скальпель. Я больше похожа на… бензопилу.

— О, Господи, тогда это большое «нет». Мне много раз ломали голову, так что я не в восторге от этого.

— Да, я так и подумала. Хочешь еще кофе, пока мы ждем Стива и Тора?

Они уже идут.

— Они уже идут, — сказал Баки, повернувшись к стеклянному фасаду кафе.

— Разве?

— Да. — Прошло мгновение, затем он указал. — Смотри, вот они. Через дорогу.

— Я вижу, — сказала Таша. — Ты теперь предсказатель или как?

— Хм? О нет, я… учуял их, — рассеянно сказал Баки, щурясь в окно на двух высоких светловолосых волков. — Что за… Погодите, это же наш мяч! Стив позволил этому волку играть с нашим мячом!


	27. Chapter 27

Стив стоял, облокотившись на перила старого моста, и смотрел вниз, на мерцающие отблески городских огней, танцующие на черной поверхности воды, словно осколки звезд. Услышав приближение Тора, он встал и попытался быстро вытереть слезы, струящиеся по его красивому лицу.

Он открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, но Тор подошел прямо к нему и обнял сильными руками, заключая в сокрушительные объятия. Маскирующее заклинание исчезло, и его запах омыл Стива. Теплый, мужественный, бесконечно успокаивающий и такой же знакомый, как и его собственный. Стив уступил объятиям, зарылся лицом в широкую грудь Тора и дал волю слезам.

Тор крепко держал его в своих невероятно сильных руках и позволял ему плакать, нежно покачивая его и целуя в светлую макушку.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, братишка, — хрипло сказал он. — Ты так молод, чтобы столько вынести в одиночестве. Я должен был быть рядом с тобой после их смерти. Я хотел. Но я не мог найти тебя.

—Это не… это не твоя вина, — всхлипнул Стив, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Как ты узнал, что они умерли?

— Каждый из моих спутников почувствовал это, когда нить их связи оборвалась. Они покинули этот мир почти одновременно. Мы оплакивали их как воинов и вверяли их души Валгалле.

Стив повернулся и тяжело оперся на перила.

— Приятно знать, что хоть кто-то это сделал. Они были героями войны, но даже их собственная страна не признала этого.

— Они ими были, — подтвердил Тор, опираясь на перила рядом с ним. — Их потеря была для нас большим горем. Мне оставалось только гадать, что стало с моим двойником. Наша связь угасла и остыла, но я никогда не чувствовал, что она прервалась, и поэтому я сохранил надежду. Много лет я звал тебя и не получал ответа. И однажды, наконец, я почувствовал, что ты проснулся на мой зов. Я не знал, где ты и даже кто ты, но я знал, что ты вышел из своего сна и снова ходишь по земле, поэтому я начал искать тебя.

— Значит, это был ты. Ты меня разбудил. Я даже не помню, как выкапывался. Я только проснулся в поле в Швейцарии, понятия не имея, сколько времени прошло и почему я вернулся. Но… это было четыре года назад. Ты искал меня все это время?

— Да, искал. Мне жаль, что я не нашел тебя раньше, но тебя оказалось очень трудно найти. Я не мог бесконечно находиться вдали от дома, но я тратил каждую минуту на поиски любых слухов или следов о тебе. Наконец, я уловил слабый след твоего запаха в Германии. Я следил за тобой по всей Европе, пока след не остыл в Лондоне. Но твой запах привел меня к дому бывшего агента Секретной Разведывательной Службы, которая знала Эрскина и работала с ним и этими волками. Она сказала, что если ты и жив, то можешь находиться только в Нью-Йорке. Больше она мне ничего не сказала, даже твоего имени. Вооружившись твоим запахом и этой информацией, я пришел сюда.

— Пегги сдала меня, да? — рассмеялся Стив. — Думаю, я у нее в долгу. Снова.

— Кем она была для тебя? Кажется, она очень в тебя верила.

— Другом. Она помогала обучать меня и мое подразделение и поддерживала нас в полевых миссиях. Однажды я даже пригласил ее на свидание. Я на самом деле не хотел, но все продолжали давить на меня, чтобы я сделал это. Она сказала, что с удовольствием пойдет, но она не думала, что она в моем вкусе. Это был ее мягкий способ сообщить мне, что она знала, кем я был.

— И кем ты был?

— Я был влюблен в мужчину. Не знаю, как она догадалась, но она всегда видела меня насквозь. Она лучшая женщина, которую я когда-либо знал. Я отправился на её поиски после того, как проснулся. К счастью, она она сохранила дом своей семьи, иначе я до сих пор искал бы ее. Она взяла меня к себе и позволила побыть с ней, пока я не сориентируюсь.

— Похоже, она была хорошим другом.

— Была. И есть. Это помогло мне увидеть ее снова. Узнать, что у нее была хорошая жизнь. Муж, дети, карьера, которую она построила для себя. Я сказал ей, что мне жаль, что я был слишком слаб, чтобы продолжать бороться. Что я сожалею, что подвел ее. Она засмеялась и сказала, что я всегда был слишком драматичным, но никогда не подводил ее. Она сказала мне, что я должен вернуться домой и присоединиться к Щ.И.Т.у, потому что они могли бы использовать мою помощь больше, чем когда-либо. И я пошел домой. Я не знал, как их найти, но думал, что они найдут меня. Так они и сделали.

— И после всех этих лет и всего, что ты потерял, ты решил снова служить. Быть защитником.

— Думаю, да, — сказал Стив с застенчивой улыбкой. — Ни в чем другом я не силен.

— Ты не представляешь, какой ты необыкновенный человек, Стив Роджерс. Я долго жил в этом мире. Я видел бесчисленное множество людей, которые рождались, старели и переходили в следующую жизнь. Я не встречал никого похожего на тебя.

— Я необыкновенный только благодаря тебе и Эрскину. В противном случае я был бы… Я, вероятно, был бы уже мертв, но я бы остался тощим, болезненным маленьким слабаком на всю свою жизнь.

— Но не волк сделал тебя тем, кто ты есть. Он только увеличил то, что уже было. Эрскин и я помогли тебе выполнить то, что было тебе предназначено. Ты был рожден, чтобы стать тем, кто ты есть. Героем и защитником человечества.

— Я никогда не хотел быть героем, — вздохнул Стив. — Все, чего я хотел, — это поступать правильно. Не знаю, получается ли у меня это, но я стараюсь.

— Это все, что ты можешь сделать. Это все, что каждый из нас может сделать.

Они долго молчали, глядя на реку.

— Расскажи мне о своей паре-вампире, — сказал Тор. — Как вы с ним познакомились?

— Вообще-то я встретил его прямо здесь, — сказал Стив. — Мне было двенадцать лет. У меня случился приступ астмы и я упал в реку. Я чуть не утонул, но он спас меня. Потом долгие годы у нас была своего рода… молчаливая дружба. Мы никогда не разговаривали, но я часто его видел. Он улыбался и подсовывал мне комикс или шоколадку. Глупые мелочи, но это была роскошь, на которую я никогда не смог бы потратить деньги, особенно после того, как моя мама заболела. Даже когда у меня ничего не было, у меня был он. Я не думаю, что он даже сейчас знает, как много он значил для меня.

— Это замечательно! Но почему он не знал, что значит для тебя? Что случилось?

— Я был влюблен в него, но я был ребенком, а он — взрослым мужчиной. Логично, что он хотел держаться на расстоянии. Как я уже сказал, мы даже не разговаривали. Но однажды он просто исчез. Я не знал, что он вампир, и решил, что он ушел на войну, как все остальные. Я заботился о своей маме, пока она не умерла, потом я пошел в армию, случилось все это, и я ушел. Когда я вернулся сюда семьдесят лет спустя, я снова нашел его. Вне всякой надежды и шанса я нашел его.

— И ты обнаружил, что он тебя тоже любит?

— Да, — улыбнулся Стив. — Это заняло некоторое время, но в конце концов я сказал ему, что люблю его и хочу, чтобы он стал моей парой. Он согласился.

— Он понял, что это значит? Что для нас выбор пары это пожизненная связь?

— Я убедился, что он понял. Он сказал, что тоже этого хочет, и с тех пор мы вместе.

— Я счастлив за тебя, маленький брат, — сказал Тор, хлопнув его по плечу. — Такая любовь редка и драгоценна. Береги его со всем, что у вас есть.

— Я знаю это. Я буду, — сказал Стив, затем сделал паузу. — Знаешь, нам придется поговорить о Локи. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, почему я не могу позволить тебе убить его.

Тор моргнул, застигнутый врасплох.

— Убить его? Я не собирался его убивать. Это он так вам сказал?

— Вообще-то… если подумать, он никогда прямо не заявлял, что вы хотите его убить. Он только сказал, что боится тебя и что ты охотишься за ним. Обычно это подразумевает убийство, поэтому нас нельзя обвинить в подобном предположении.

— Нет конечно, особенно потому, что это он заставил тебя думать так, — горячо сказал Тор. — Он очень умен в словах. Редко можно поймать его на откровенной лжи, даже когда его намерение обмануть очевидно. Лжец он или нет, но он предатель доверия и клятвопреступник.

— Звучит серьезно, — нахмурился Стив. — Что именно он сделал?

***

Когда они приблизились к перекрестку через дорогу от «Сердца тьмы», Стив увидел, что другие волки взволнованно вскочили на ноги, как собаки, когда хозяин пришел домой. В тот же самый момент Таша и Баки вышли из кофейни, также очевидно желая их видеть.

— Вампир, — сказал Тор вполголоса. — Это твоя пара?

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Это Уинтер.

Тор поднял брови.

— Он… он… Вау!

— Я знаю, — сказал Стив, гордо улыбнувшись. — Он просто удивительный, правда?

— Действительно. Он прекрасен. Древний и могущественный. Ты молодец, братишка.

— Спасибо, я тоже так думаю, — сказал Стив. Затем он весело помахал собравшимся. — Эй, ребята!

— Стив, — ответил Баки, мрачно глядя на Тора, когда он и Стив вышли на тротуар.

— Уинтер, это Тор, — просиял Стив. — Тор, это мой парень, Уинтер.

— Тор. Одинсон, — сказал Тор, неловко улыбаясь. Он протянул руку, чтобы поздороваться с Баки, что заставило его завозиться с мячом и почти уронить его. — Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер э-э… Уинтер.

— Взаимно, — ответил Баки. — Кто-нибудь хочет сказать мне, что, черт возьми, происходит?

— Произошло какое-то… недоразумение, — объяснил Стив. — Тор и его стая здесь не для того, чтобы убить Локи.

— Какое облегчение, — сухо сказал Баки. — Думаю, тогда им пора продолжить путь.

— Все не так просто, — сказал Стив, качая головой. — С ним еще предстоит решить один вопрос. Хотя уже поздно, и нам нужно спрятать тебя на весь день, так что мы встретимся с Тором завтра вечером, чтобы поговорить об этом.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Значит, твой план — позволить этой стае оборотней свободно разгуливать по городу до завтрашней ночи?

— О да, но Тор обещал ничего не делать, пока мы все не обсудим.

— И ты просто доверяешь ему делать то, о чем он говорит?

— Конечно, — обиженно ответил Стив. — Он дал мне слово.

Баки снова оглядел Тора с ног до головы, словно проверяя его надежность. Он, конечно, высок и исключительно красив, но еще он глупый гребаный волк, который вторгся на собственную территорию Баки, прогуливался с его парой, беспечно подбрасывая их теннисный мяч, словно он ему принадлежал. Хотя Стив ему доверял, так что пока придется довольствоваться этим.

—Хорошо, — сказал он, протянув руку, заставив теннисный мяч прыгнуть из руки Тора в его руку. — Но Локи под нашей защитой, так что не вздумай мудрить.

— Я бы и не мечтал об этом, — сказал Тор, опустив голову. Затем он повернулся к Таше. — Демон, спасибо за гостеприимство. Стив Роджерс, Уинтер, я с нетерпением жду нашей встречи завтра вечером. Спокойной ночи.

— Ладно, пока, Тор, — сказал Стив с одной из своих глупых, солнечных улыбок. — Напиши мне, если что-нибудь понадобится. Спокойной ночи!

Все члены стаи Тора вежливо поклонились, затем развернулись и ушли, быстро и бесшумно исчезнув на темной улице.

— Как все прошло, Златовласка? — спросила Таша у Стива, когда они ушли. — Ты хорошо держишься?

Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

— Думаю, что да. Это… сложно, но я думаю, что хорошо. Я чувствую себя нормально.

— А что тут такого сложного? — потребовал Баки. — Почему, черт возьми, всегда происходит что-то, что никто мне не объясняет?

— Я все тебе расскажу, Бак, но нам нужно укрыться, пока не поздно, — сказал Стив, обняв его. — Я всё объясню всей компании у Локи. Он тоже должен знать, что происходит.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Баки. — Таша, спасибо за все. Прости, что мы привели кучу гребаных волков в твою кофейню.

— Нет проблем, — пожала плечами Таша. — Мне они вроде понравились. Я буду в курсе, если понадоблюсь снова. Держите меня в курсе.

***

Они прибыли в пентхаус Локи, чтобы застать его наблюдающим за Сэмом, который пытался управиться с итальянской кофе-машиной на черной гранитной кухонной стойке, и Клинтом, растянувшимся на одном из черных овчинных ковров, с Арабеллой, развалившейся на его груди и с энтузиазмом мурлыкающей.

— Мвяу, — объявила она, подняв голову и гордо моргнув Баки, когда он вошел в гостиную.

— Я вижу, — сказал он, подняв бровь. — Держу пари, это самая большая птица, которую ты когда-либо ловила.

— Я, наверное, самая большая птица, которую она когда-либо _видела_. Но это ее не обескуражило. Она жевала меня всю ночь, — сказал Клинт, взъерошив пушистый белый мех на ее голове. Арабелла в ответ прикусила его палец, умудрившись поймать его своими острыми зубками. — Ой! Видишь? Она думает, что я еда.

— Арабелла, дорогая, невежливо пытаться съесть гостей, — позвал ее Локи из кухни. Он принял напиток, приготовленный Сэмом, не в силах скрыть гримасу, когда сделал глоток. — Это… очень хорошая первая попытка, Сэм. Продолжай в том же духе. Уинтер, Стив, какие новости? Я почти с ума сошел от беспокойства с тех пор, как Уинтер сказал, что произошел взрыв, и умчался.

— О, это просто молот Тора ударил по моему щиту, — сказал Стив. — Он поднял огромную ударную волну и сбил нас всех с ног.

— Его молот, — выдохнул Локи. — Ты…ты дрался с ним?

— Не совсем. Он просто попробовал его на мне, и я заблокировал его. Потом пришла Таша, чтобы убедиться, что все ведут себя хорошо, и мы поговорили.

— Что из этого вышло? Он и его стая покинут город?

— Не совсем, — повторил Стив. — Тор сказал, что он открыт для переговоров, если мы встретимся с ним.

— Мы?

— Ты, я и Уинтер. Я действительно думаю, что ты должен пойти с нами, чтобы встретиться с ним.

— Но… я верил, что ты защитишь меня, — тихо сказал Локи, опустившись на стул. — Если ты отдашь меня в его руки, все надежды потеряны.

— Никто никого не отдаст в чужие руки, — вмешался Баки. — Стив говорит о переговорах. Это кажется довольно хорошей новостью, как по мне. Учитывая, что мы думали, что он здесь, чтобы убить тебя.

— Нет, он не убьет меня, — с горечью сказал Локи. — Он запрёт меня в клетку на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Для меня это будет гораздо хуже смерти, и то же самое произойдет и с тобой. Хаос, кровопролитие, война за территорию, которую я оставлю. Умоляю тебя, не делай этого. Не отдавай меня ему.

— Подожди, успокойся, — нахмурился Стив. — Мы только просим тебя прийти и послушать, что он…

— Ты сошел с ума, думая, что сможешь урезонить этого волка, — перебил Локи, волнуясь еще больше. — Он использовал твою природу против тебя и ослепил тебя очарованием своей силы. Я был дураком, думая, что это могло бы закончиться по-другому. И куда мне теперь идти? Кто защитит меня от гнева этого бога?

— Локи, перестань, — вздохнул Баки. — Он не бог, он просто могучий волк. Стив, скажи ему.

— Э-э… насчет этого, — смущенно сказал Стив. — Возможно, он как раз и есть бог.

— Это было предположение? — спросил Сэм, с сомнением глядя на него.

— Что ты хочешь сказать, Стив? — терпеливо спросил Баки. — Подумай хорошенько, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я говорю, что волк Тор — настоящий Тор из скандинавской мифологии. Он был сослан сюда, как рассказывают истории, и он жил на земле в течение полутора тысяч лет. Я знаю, это звучит безумно, но он говорит правду. Я просто знаю, что это так.

Баки сделал глубокий вдох и сцепил пальцы.

— Ладно. Слушайте. Похоже, мы говорим о реальных богах из древних легенд, приезжающих в Нью-Йорк и ошивающихся в нашем кафе по соседству. Так что, мне нужно больше, чем просто твои мысли.

— Эрскин создал меня из его крови, — сказал Стив. — Тор дал ему свое благословение и свою кровь, и они использовали ее, чтобы изменить меня. Я связан с ним и чувствую его силу. Он ограничен в силе, пока он здесь, на земле, но это… потрясающе.

— Ты был создан из его крови? — воскликнул Локи, вскочив. Его голос дрожал. — Значит я оказался между молотом бога и наковальней полубога. Я действительно погиб.

Баки неловко расмеялся.

— Стив не… полубог. Стив, ты же не полубог, верно?

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Стив, покраснев. — Я имею в виду… Что это вообще означает?

— Это означает, что кто одновременно и человек и бог, — сообщил ему Локи. — Кто-то вроде тебя. Поздравляю, Уинтер, твоя пара присоединилась к пантеону. А теперь, если вы меня извините, мне нужно заказать билет до… Не знаю. Возможно, в космос.

— Локи, пожалуйста, не убегай, — сказал Стив. — Я действительно на твоей стороне. Я просто хочу, чтобы все разрешилось так, чтобы все были счастливы.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что у тебя большой дипломатический опыт, Стив. Если бы ты знал, что такие решения редко возможны, если вообще возможны. Одна сторона всегда проигрывает. Боюсь, на этот раз я окажусь на проигравшей стороне.

— Я не позволю, чтобы тебя куда-то увезли или удерживали против твоей воли, — решительно сказал Стив. — Даю тебе слово. Считается ли это проигрышем или победой, ты должен решить сам.

Белое лицо Локи стало еще белее.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Не имеет значения, как Стив связан с этим волком, — раздраженно перебил Баки. — Он не нарушает своего слова. И мы не позволим городу погрузиться в хаос. Ты должен нам доверять. У тебя просто нет других вариантов.

— Похоже, что нет, — признал Локи с побежденным вздохом. — Отлично. Моя судьба в ваших руках.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Теперь, почему бы тебе не попробовать отдохнуть. Скоро рассвет, и нам обоим нужно укрыться.

— Возможно, мне действительно нужно отдохнуть, — рассеянно ответил Локи. — Но здесь не нужно полное укрытие.

— Какого черта ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Баки.

Локи удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Разве я не упоминал об этом? Я обшил все здание внешним стеклом, закаленным очень хорошим колдуном. Солнце не сможет сжечь вампира через мои окна.

— Черт возьми, я даже не знал, что такое возможно! — воскликнул Баки. — А как насчет дневной слепоты?

— Он позаботился и об этом. Я уверен, что ты заметил, что твое вечернее зрение стало лучше, чем обычно.

— Я даже не думал об этом, но теперь, когда ты это сказал, я понял, что у меня вообще нет размытых пятен перед глазами. Как думаешь, этот твой колдун захочет взглянуть на мою квартиру?

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Вечером я найду для тебя его визитку. Его зовут Стрендж.

— Стрендж? Это значит «странный». Он в самом деле такой? — смущенно спросил Стив.

— Абсолютно нет, — ответил Локи, покачав головой. — Я не буду играть в угадалки. Его зовут доктор Стивен Стрендж. Он мастер мистических искусств и живет здесь, в Нью-Йорке.

— Спасибо, я позвоню ему, — зевнул Баки. — Мистически закаленное стекло или нет — я серьезно увлекся. Стив, ты идешь спать?

— О, я не совсем… То есть да, — поспешно поправился Стив. — Да. Я очень устал. Совсем измучен. Всем спокойной ночи!

Локи закатил глаза, когда большой мускулистый блондин нетерпеливо побежал за своей парой-вампиром по коридору, ведущему в их гостевую комнату.

— Думаю, Уинтер торопится заполучить кусок этой божественной задницы, — рассмеялся Сэм, когда дверь за ними закрылась.

— Она не такая уж божественная, — проворчал Клинт, все еще лежа на полу и поглаживая мурлыкающую кошку.

— Ой, ты ревнуешь, детка? — усмехнулся Сэм.

Локи помассировал лоб кончиками пальцев.

— Мне действительно следовало дать им отдельные комнаты.

— Я уверен, что они не сделают ничего неподобающего, — ободряюще сказал Клинт. — Они гости в твоем доме.

— Спасибо, Клинт, но я хорошо знаю Уинтера. Его определение неправильности… Я не уверен, что оно у него есть.

— Я не могу винить его, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Стив… я имею в виду, вы все его видели.

— Полагаю, я тоже не могу их винить, — признался Локи. — Они влюблены, и их отношения еще только развиваются. Страсть делает нас всех дураками.

— Даже тебя? — спросил Клинт. — Ты не кажешься одним из тех, кто теряет голову из-за романтической чепухи.

— Я не слишком склонен к таким полетам фантазии, — сказал Локи с печальной улыбкой. — Но даже я был одурачен любовью. В конце концов, мы, вампиры, — те же люди.

— Мы тоже, — сказал Сэм. — Элиуд, я имею в виду. Это мистер Ястребиный Дух любит напоминать мне, что он выше всех моих смертных наклонностей.

— Не смешите меня, — фыркнул Клинт. — Я больше сходил с ума от любви, чем кто-либо здесь. Я ведь женился на тебе, правда?

Сэм мужественно выпятил грудь.

— Ты чертовски прав. Теперь ты мой — и я тобой обладаю.

— Да, продолжай в том же духе, осел, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — В следующий раз вернусь к тебе уже женщиной.

— Ты не сделаешь этого! — Сэм задохнулся в наигранном ужасе.

— Испытай меня.

— Но, детка! Я не знаю, что делать с… ну, знаешь, сиськами и… женскими частями тела!

— Ну, я думаю, тогда тебе стоит вести себя лучше.

— Джентльмены, прошу меня извинить, — улыбнулся Локи, поднявшись со своего места. — Пойдем, Арабелла. Время отхода ко сну.

Кошка встала на грудь Клинта, лениво выгнула спину и побежала впереди хозяина, пожелав Клинту и Сэму веселой ночи.

Локи молча прошел по коридору и вошел в свою большую, строгую спальню, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Арабелла запрыгнула на большую кровать и томно вытянулась на черном белье, сонно моргнув.

Он распахнул двойные дверцы гардеробной и подошел к комоду, где снял запонки, карманные часы и булавку для галстука. За ними последовали галстук, пояс и ботинки. Затем он снял черный костюм и рубашку. Костюм он положил на полку, которая укажет помощнице, что его нужно почистить. Он бросил рубашку, майку и нижнее белье в корзину для белья по пути в ванную.

Он долго стоял под роскошным швейцарским душем, позволяя горячей воде ласкать и успокаивать его тело. Не то, чтобы у него где-то болело или окоченело — его бессмертная плоть была все так же сильна и гибка, как всегда, — но ему было холодно. Всегда было холодно.

Это то, о чём вас не предупредят, делая вас вампиром. К демону взывает не только кровь, но и тепло. Тепло жизни. Он почувствовал укол зависти к Уинтеру, которого каждый день в постели согревал волк. А волки производят гораздо больше тепла, чем люди. Стив, наверное, горячий как печь.

Локи выключил душ и в каком-то оцепенении вытер тело и волосы черным полотенцем. Он был заторможен пустым, ледяным оцепенением, поглощающим его душу. Натянув шелковое белье, он напомнил себе, что жажда тепла — это слабость. Он — существо холода, и лед — его родная среда обитания.

Кроме того, холод обезболивал и успокаивал. Растопить лед — значило оставить себя открытым и беззащитным. Сырым, кровоточащим и открытым. Он перевернулся на бок и погладил кошку, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Что мне делать, Арабелла? — вздохнул он.

— Мррф, — подсказала Арабелла.

— Нет, моя дорогая, я имел в виду — что мне делать с волком?

— Мяу? — с надеждой произнесла Арабелла.

— Не говори глупостей. Я никогда не соглашусь на это.

— Мрряу, — посетовала Арабелла, перекатившись на спину.

— Я знаю, дорогая, но я в ловушке и не вижу выхода. В любом случае, ты будешь хорошо обеспечена. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Арабелла подмигнула и замурлыкала в ответ.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты даже не слушаешь, — проворчал Локи, поглаживая ее пушистый живот. — Я думаю, мы еще посмотрим, что принесет этот вечер.


	28. Chapter 28

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так волнуешься, — сказал Баки, лежа на кровати Локи с Арабеллой на груди. — Мы просто поговорим с ним.

— Я не жду, что ты поймешь, Уинтер, — ответил Локи, глядя на него в зеркало. — Ты никогда в жизни ничего не боялся.

— Боялся, — пробормотал Баки. — Я много чего боялся.

Локи повернулся к нему, с сомнением подняв бровь.

— Неужели? Ну и чего же ты боялся?

— Старика и ошейник, — вздохнул Баки, лениво поглаживая шерсть Арабеллы.

_Старик мертв._

— Но старик мертв.

— Я не в настроении играть, Уинтер, — сказал Локи, повернувшись к зеркалу, чтобы поправить галстук. — Если ты не хочешь мне говорить, то так и скажи.

— Я же только что сказал. Именно этого я и боялся. Так боялся, что даже не мог сопротивляться.

Тон его голоса остановил Локи. Моменты подлинной открытости со стороны его бывшего возлюбленного были настолько редки, что почти отсутствовали, но, похоже, это был один из них. Он замолк, почти затаив дыхание, боясь разрушить чары и почувствовать, как дверь захлопывается у него перед носом.

— Почему они тебя так пугают? — осторожно спросил он, наблюдая за отражением Баки в зеркале.

— Я боялся старика, потому что он научил меня бояться его, — сказал Баки, глядя в потолок. — Я боялся ошейника, потому что старик использовал его, чтобы контролировать меня. Чтобы сделать меня своим рабом.

Локи медленно повернулся к нему, стараясь не выдать сильные реакции выражением лица или жестом.

— Когда ты был… в отъезде. Что с тобой случилось?

— Я уехал в Берлин убивать нацистов, — ответил Баки, к большому удивлению Локи. — Я попал в засаду и был отравлен группой фанатиков. Они забрали меня куда-то и… разорвали мой разум на части. Они лишили меня памяти и превратили в послушную машину для убийства. Десятки лет меня пытали, посылали убивать людей, а потом возвращали, чтобы усыпить, пока я снова не понадоблюсь.

Локи посмотрел на него с нескрываемым ужасом.

—Почему… почему ты никогда не говорил мне? — потребовал он ответа, не в силах сдержать дрожь в голосе. — Почему ты не рассказал мне об этом, Уинтер?

— Я не помнил, — сказал Баки, все еще глядя в потолок. — Мне очень жаль.

— Что значит не помнил?

— Если я отсутствовал слишком долго, их контроль над моим разумом начинал ослабевать. Наш внедорожник съехал с горной дороги в Румынии, и все мои укротители погибли. У меня не было возможности связаться с кем-либо, поэтому я залег на дно и ждал, пока меня вытащат. Через пару недель контроль разума достаточно ослаб, и я сломал ошейник. Но когда я сделал это, я потерял всю память о том, что они сделали со мной. Я понятия не имел, зачем приехал в Румынию и что случилось с сорока годами моей жизни. Моя собственная память возвращалась постепенно, и в конце концов, я смог связаться с нашими адвокатами, чтобы они отправили мне документы и деньги, чтобы я мог вернуться домой.

— Почему ты вспомнил сейчас? — спросил Локи, сев на кровать рядом с ним.

— Несколько месяцев назад меня снова схватили. Человек, который раньше мучил меня, был там, но он постарел. Я называл его стариком. Все знали. Они снова разорвали мой мозг в клочья, отрезали мне руку, надели на меня новый ошейник и очень глупо послали меня убить Стива.

— Так вот откуда взялся твой протез. И эти люди… промыли тебе мозги и послали убить твоего волка? Что случилось потом?

— Ну, ты же знаешь Стива, — сказал Баки, улыбнувшись ему. — Как ты можешь себе представить, он упрямо отказывался умирать. Вместо этого он взял меня туда, разрушил их крепость, убил почти всех и освободил меня от их контроля раз и навсегда. О, и он отрезал голову гидре, как гребаный осел, даже после того, как Таша прямо сказала ему не делать этого. Он становится немного… дерзким, когда ему говорят чего-то не делать.

— Стив отрезал голову гидре? — спросил Локи, откровенно удивленный. — Где вы вообще нашли живую гидру? Посреди проклятого океана?

— Да, все было именно так. В Баренцевом море, между Финляндией и Россией. Их штаб-квартира была на этом острове. Таша и ведьма что-то сделали, чтобы сломать камень разума, и это выпустило гидру. Я думаю, что она был своего рода предохранителем, но старик намеревался использовать её как ловушку, чтобы убить всех нас.

— Как вы выжили? Стив не убил ее, верно? Хотя сейчас я вряд ли этому удивлюсь.

— Нет, этот тупой волк просто разозлил ее, — рассмеялся Баки. — Она отрастила две новые головы и начала пожирать остров. То есть, откусывать огромные куски земли прямо из него и глотать их. Я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Боже! И что вы сделали?

— Мы потащили задницы к самолету и попытались сбежать. Гидра бросила дерево и попала в крыло самолета, так что мы резко развернулись. Мы бы вот-вот разбились, но потом что-то подхватило нас и опустило на землю.

— И что же вас поймало?

— Я к этому подхожу, дай мне рассказать эту чертову историю, — сказал Баки, снова рассмеявшись. — Итак, мы только привыкли к мысли, что все еще живы, когда с неба спустился большой световой шар. Конечно, мы побежали к утесу, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, потому что, думаю, мы не были кандидатами на грант Мак-Артура*, и этот светлый шар нырнул в океан — и мы стоим на утесе, глядя, как ошеломленные овцы, заметь, — и наблюдаем, как световой шар просто убивает эту гидру. Буквально гребаную гидру с головами большими как дома.

Локи не видел своего давнего любовника в таком настроении десятилетиями. Он поймал себя на том, что улыбается и смеется, слушая историю, которую рассказывал Уинтер, со всей живостью и остроумием, которые так давно сделали его молодого преданным поклонником этого вампира.

— А потом прилетел наш спаситель из светового шара и представился, — продолжал рассказ Баки. — Я бы сказал, она представилась. Оказалось, что она — гребаный Серафим. Итак, мы только что наблюдали, как настоящая гидра была уничтожена настоящим ангелом, а она спланировала и сказала: «Эй, как дела? Я Кэрол». Словно ничего особенного не произошло. О, а Клинт и Таша уже знали ее, эти придурки.

— Как вы выбрались с острова?

— Стив сказал ей, что наш самолет разбился, и она сказала, что знала об этом и поймала нас. Потом она сотворила какую-то ангельскую магию и отправила нас всех домой. Вот как-то так.

— Звучит… необычно, — сказал Локи, изумленно покачав головой. — У тебя действительно появились странные друзья, Уинтер.

— Ну, они в основном друзья Стива. Я просто общаюсь с ними.

— Кто такая Таша, о которой ты говорил? Я уже слышал, как Стив произносил это имя.

— Она полудемон, владелица кофейни возле моего дома. Вообще-то, мы едем туда сегодня вечером. Она держит это место в мистической изоляции, и там никто не может никому навредить, так что это хорошая нейтральная территория.

— Полудемон… Ты ведь не имеешь в виду Наташу, дочь Пеппер, демона хаоса?

— Да, это она. Но в основном она предпочитает откликаться на Ташу.

— Как же ты подружился с ней? Она… Я бы назвал ее ужасающей, но это было бы до смешного преуменьшено.

— Это долгая история, но в основном я знал ее по кофейне. Я не знал, что она демон. Я даже не знал, что ее полное имя — Наташа, пока ее родители не появились и не называли ее так.

— Значит, ты встречал и мистера Старка?

— Да, несколько раз. Он немного… эксцентричен, верно?

— Да, эксцентричен. Я бы сказал, что это его характеризует. Пеппер мне больше по душе. Такая сильная и безжалостная, но в то же время милая, заботливая женщина.

— Она мне тоже нравится. Знаешь, я все время хочу спросить ее, как большой демон хаоса обзавелся таким именем, как Пеппер, но у меня никогда не хватало смелости сделать это.

— О, я знаю. Мистер Старк упомянул об этом, когда мы болтали на одной из его вечеринок. Он сказал, что ее настоящее имя непроизносимо для любого смертного языка, поэтому она позволила ему выбрать прозвище для нее. Он выбрал Пеппер.

— Это кажется странным выбором. Почему именно Пеппер?

— Потому что — а я говорю только то, что он сказал, — она, если я правильно помню его слова, «остренькая». Как перец.

— Отвратительно, — сказал Баки, скорчив гримасу. — Я мог бы прожить счастливо остаток жизни, не зная этого.

Локи озорно улыбнулся.

— Я в курсе. Но как я страдал от того, что узнал это, так и ты будешь теперь страдать.

— Большое спасибо, придурок. Ты готов или как?

— Я был готов еще двадцать минут назад, Уинтер. Именно ты выбрал это время, чтобы наконец открыть мне, что с тобой произошло за четыре десятилетия. Прости меня за то, что мне очень хотелось услышать это.

Баки наморщил лоб.

— Локи… Почему ты никогда не пытался узнать, что со мной случилось? Меня не было столько лет, а ты даже не искал меня. Неужели я был настолько ужасен?

— Ужасен? Нет, — сказал Локи, отвернувшись. — Я не верил, что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли. Я думал, что на этот раз ты бросил меня навсегда, и что уход без единого слова был твоим способом разорвать нашу связь.

— Но ты не позволял никому усомниться, что я вернусь. Ты сохранил мою территорию ради меня.

— Да, ну… наверное, какая-то глупая часть меня не переставала надеяться, что однажды ты вернешься. Что ты и сделал, так что я был прав, и нет необходимости это обсуждать.

— Прости, — сказал Баки, поднявшись с кровати и схватив Локи за руку. — Мне жаль, что я плохо с тобой обращался. Прости, что не смог полюбить тебя так, как ты того заслуживаешь. Это не твоя вина.

— Да ладно тебе, Уинтер, — сказал Локи, замаскировав внезапный прилив эмоций небрежным смехом. — Не нужно быть таким сентиментальным. Мы оба совершали поступки, которые плохо отражались на нас. Я не буду питать к тебе неприязни, если ты не будешь питать ее ко мне.

Баки приподнялся и встал лицом к лицу с Локи, внимательно изучая его.

— Локи, я плохо с тобой обращался. То, как я вел себя с тобой, было неправильно. Ты имеешь полное право сердиться, и я пойму, если ты не простишь меня, но, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты услышал меня и признаешь то, что я говорю. Ты заслуживал лучшего. И до сих пор заслуживаешь.

Локи сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул, сохраняя спокойное выражение лица.

— Я услышал и признаю то, что ты говоришь, — произнес он. — Но я не сержусь, и мне нечего тебе прощать. Мы никогда не были счастливы вместе. Просто у нас больше никого не было, и мы слишком боялись отпустить друг друга.

— Никогда об этом не думал, — сказал Баки, глядя в пол. — Но ведь именно это мы и делали?

— Так и было. Для одиноких существ мы с тобой никогда не были хороши в одиночестве.

— Ну да, какое-то время. Пока этот тупой, белокурый волк не ворвался в мою жизнь и не разрушил все.

— Да, и ты так ужасно страдаешь, — сухо сказал Локи. — Пожалуйста, прими мое сочувствие к твоим счастливым отношениям с невероятно красивым молодым человеком, который готов целовать землю, по которой ты ходишь.

— Спасибо, — сказал Баки, сделав вид, что вытер слезу. — Наконец-то кто-то пожалел меня. Но, полагаю, это мой крест. Я найду способ как-нибудь это пережить.

— Ладно, теперь ты злорадствуешь. Никто не любит тех, кто злорадствует, скажи, Арабелла?

— Мяу, — подтвердила Арабелла, решительно взмахнув хвостом.

— Ты просто злишься, потому что я унизил тебя, Му-му, — парировал Баки. — Не читай мне лекций о хороших манерах.

В этот момент раздался стук в дверь, и Стив заглянул в комнату.

— Эй, ребята, вы готовы? Я подумал, что должен проверить, так как уже больше семи.

— Спасибо, Стив, — ответил Локи, опустив подбородок. — Я готов, но Уинтер еще не оделся.

— Что? — возмущенно сказал Баки. — Я оделся еще до того, как войти сюда.

Локи выгнул бровь.

— Именно в этом ты и собираешься идти? Как… современно с твоей стороны.

— Мне нравится моя одежда, — прорычал Баки, выходя из комнаты. — Убери свои когти от кофе-машины, птица! Я приготовлю свой кофе сам.

***

— Как дела, здоровяк? — спросила Таша у Тора, сидящего за столом в Сердце тьмы и выглядящего крайне неловко.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, — ответил Тор, попытавшись весело улыбнуться. — У меня отлично получается. Все… замечательно.

Таша подняла бровь.

— Да, похоже, что у тебя все отлично. Принести тебе еще латте?

— Лучше не надо. Кофеин заставляет меня… нервничать. Как ты думаешь, они скоро придут?

— Да, Стив написал минуту назад. Он сказал, что они уже выходят.

— О, превосходно. Большое спасибо, демон.

— Нет проблем, — сказала Таша, вернувшись на свое место за стойкой.

В ее руках появилась книга, и она притворилась, что читает ее, на самом деле продолжая следить за волком, сидящим за столом. Он беспокойно скручивал салфетки и завязывал их в узлы.

К тому моменту, когда за стеклянным фасадом кафе появился Стив, сопровождаемый Баки и Локи, Тор успел сделать горку из десятка маленьких салфеток. Он вскочил на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать их, когда они вошли, и таким образом не увидел, как Таша щелкнула пальцами, заставив узлы и кусочки салфеток исчезнуть со стола.

— Привет, Таша! — крикнул Стив. Затем он и Тор обнялись от всей души, как будто прошли недели с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись. — Я так рад видеть тебя снова, Тор. Извини, что опоздали.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Стив Роджерс, — ответил Тор. — Вы опоздали? Я не заметил. Уинтер. Локи. Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Таша принесла напитки, которые она уже сделала, включая еще один латте для Тора, который принял его с радостью, несмотря на его недавний отказ. Когда она закончила, поднос исчез, и она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Стива и Баки в щеки в знак приветствия.

— Хорошо, детки, помните правила, — сказала она. — Никакого колдовства или призыва оружия, и если вы захотите сражаться, вы должны выйти наружу.

— Да, мэм, — ответили Стив и Тор.

Локи опустил подбородок, а Баки, похоже, не слушал.

Таша взъерошила его волосы в качестве наказания, затем неторопливо вернулась к своему месту и книге за стойкой. Локи сидел, положив руку на рукоятку своей черной трости, изображая благородную скуку, но его спина была напряжена, и он не дышал. Это значило, что вампир был сильно возбужден. Тор сделал вид, что поглощен крышкой своей кофейной чашки, а Стив сиял своей тысячеваттной улыбкой, как прожектор.

— Кто-нибудь… заговорит или… — начал Баки.

— Десять лет, — сказал Тор, не поднимая глаз.

Стив склонил голову набок.

— Десять лет?

— Вот как долго я искал тебя, — сказал Тор, явно обращаясь не к Стиву.

— То есть, охотился за мной, — ледяным тоном ответил Локи. — По собственному выбору.

— Да, по собственному выбору. Потому что я чту данное слово. Потому что я не змей и не обманщик.

— А я такой, каким меня делает моя природа, волк, — усмехнулся Локи.

— Ты был гостем в моем доме, Локи, — сказал Тор, наконец поглядев на него. — Я относился к тебе как к другу, искренне, а ты…

— Если память мне не изменяет, гостям разрешается уходить. Ты держал меня в плену.

— Ты убил невинных людей, которые находились под моей защитой. Ты должен быть благодарен, что это было единственным последствием.

— Ты знал, кто я такой, — сказал Локи, небрежно встряхнув черными волосами. — Ты знал, что я должен питаться человеческой кровью, чтобы жить. Ты не можешь винить змею за то, что она укусила, когда ты взял ее в руки.

— Нет, и именно поэтому я смягчил свое решение. Но я могу обвинить человека в том, что он предал священное доверие и дал клятву, которую не собирался выполнять.

Локи холодно рассмеялся.

— Помилуй. Я не принадлежу вашему виду. Я не могу придерживаться ваших традиций.

— Все люди ответственны за свое слово, — сказал Тор, сохраняя голос низким и спокойным, несмотря на растущий гнев. — Наши виды не имеют значения. Ты осознавал, что делаешь. Ты сделал свой выбор осознанно.

— И ты обвиняешь меня, потому что свой выбор ты сделал неосознанно, — презрительно сказал Локи. — Тогда чего же ты хочешь от меня? Какую компенсацию потребуешь? Должен ли я вернуться против своей воли и жить как заложник в твоем доме?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сдержал слово! — зарычал Тор, вскочив со своего места.

Локи вздрогнул и откинулся на спинку стула. Ощутимый запах его страха омыл Стива, заставив его немедленно защищаться.

— Да ладно, ребята, — вмешался он. — Давайте успокоимся, хорошо? Тор, тебе нужно…

— Ты дал клятву, Локи, — продолжил Тор, как будто не слыша его. — Ты связал себя нашим священным законом.

— Я не твой подданный, волк! — зарычал Локи. Его гнев, очевидно, на данный момент оказался сильнее его страха. Он тоже поднялся на ноги, выпрямившись во весь рост. — Я не твой слуга, чтобы слушаться приказов, и не твоя игрушка, чтобы меня держали на случай надобности.

Красивые черты Тора исказились выражением боли.

— Ты полагаешь, что являешься для меня таковым? Твой разум настолько извращен, что ты не можешь понять, как я…

— Нет! — оборвал его Локи, подняв руку. — Я не желаю этого слышать. Я не буду это слушать.

— Ты услышишь это, — сказал Тор. Его серо-голубые радужки стали огненно-золотыми и яростно уставились на него. — Ты услышишь меня. Я провел десять долгих лет в поисках тебя. Ты принадлежишь мне, а я — тебе. Эта связь не может быть разорвана, хочешь ты этого или нет.

— Я никому не принадлежу! — прошипел Локи, отступив, когда Тор сделал шаг к нему.

Стив вскочил, чтобы встать между ними, но физическая форма Локи мгновенно рассеялась в черный дым и в мгновение ока исчезла. Тор стоял, уставившись на то место, где он только что был, затем вздохнул и прижал руку ко лбу.

— Думаю, могло быть и лучше, — сказал мягкий, хриплый голос Таши, когда она внезапно встала рядом с ним.

— Ты права, демон, — ответил он, грустно улыбнувшись. — Боюсь, хуже могло быть только в том случае, если бы мне каким-то образом удалось сжечь все вокруг.

— Звучит примерно так. Я собираюсь рискнуть и сказать, что у тебя нет большого опыта общения с котами, не так ли?

— С котами? — непонимающе нахмурился Тор.

— Вампиры в основном коты, — объяснила она. — Как думаешь, можно ли подружиться с котом, схватив его и сказав, что теперь он принадлежит тебе?

— Конечно, нет, — рассмеялся Тор. — Это было бы глупо. Это было бы… О, я понял.

— Да, — сказала она, похлопав его по плечу. — Ты напугал своего котёнка своим агрессивным щенячьим поведением. Теперь тебе нужно будет все исправить, пока он не сбежал навсегда.

— Что значит «вампиры — коты»? — вмешался Баки, скрестив руки на груди. — Я не чертов кот.

— Да, детка, ты кот. Смирись с этим, — ответила Таша. — Ты просто не такой шикарный, как Арабелла в пентхаусе Локи. Ты больше похож на дикого бродячего кота.

— Ой, Бак, ты _и есть_ кот! — воскликнул Стив. — Я никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, но ты точно такой, со всем своим шипением, когтями и притворством. И еще ты ненавидишь, когда тебя гладят.

— Обязательно было это говорить, — проворчал Баки. — А ты в буквальном смысле гигантский золотистый ретривер.

— О боже, да! — Стив радостно рассмеялся. — Спасибо, Бак. Это было очень мило с твоей стороны.

— Слезь с меня, грубая собака, — запротестовал Баки, притворившись, что пытается оттолкнуть Стива, когда он нежно уткнулся носом в его шею. — Ты заразишь меня своими грязными собачьими микробами.

— Какой у тебя план, большой злой волк? — спросила Таша у Тора. — Как ты собираешься уговорить своего котенка-вампирчика вернуться?

— Понятия не имею, — вздохнул Тор, опустившись в кресло. — У меня ничего не получается.

— Правда, — услужливо сказал Стив. — Но у нас тут есть кот, который может научить тебя разговаривать с ним.

— О, черт возьми, нет, он не может, — возразил Баки. — Это не мое дело. Я даже не понимаю, что здесь происходит.

— Правда, Бак? — Стив ухмыльнулся. — Даже я понимаю, а я никогда не знаю, о чем говорят люди.

— Ладно, Стив, просвети меня.

— Тор влюблен в Локи, и он хочет, чтобы он стал его парой, — сказал Стив и тут же поморщился. — О, надеюсь, тебя это не беспокоит. Вы с Локи ведь уже давно не спали вместе и все такое.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Спасибо, Стив. Спасибо, что упомянул перед большим страшным богом-волком, что я трахался с его парнем. Я очень рад, что теперь он это знает.

— Не за что, — просиял Стив.

Баки вздохнул и повернулся к Тору.

— Раз уж мы так хорошо теперь осведомлены о проблемах друг друга, может поделишься, что между вами произошло? Я до этого ничего такого о вас не слышал.

— Стив Роджерс был почти прав, — сказал Тор. — Я люблю Локи, но он уже моя пара. Он бросил меня, и я хочу его вернуть.

— Я знал, что этот подлый ублюдок что-то скрывает, — раздраженно сказал Баки. — Но как он… Как вы вообще оказались вместе? Вы не похожи друг на друга.

— Мой народ и я бдительно следим за сверхъестественными существами в Норвегии, — сказал Тор. — Когда он прибыл на нашу землю, наши наблюдатели доложили о его присутствии. Они сказали, что в Кристиансанне видели нового вампира и что они будут следить за ним. Однако вместо того, чтобы скрываться, как обычный вор, он пришел прямо ко мне домой и представился как джентльмен.

Он сказал, что знает, что Норвегия находится под моей защитой, и попросил моего разрешения остаться на некоторое время и отдохнуть в пасторальном спокойствии. Я дал разрешение при условии, что он будет соблюдать наши законы в охоте на людей, и он согласился. Через несколько дней он прислал подарки и письмо с благодарностью, как и полагается. В этом послании также содержалось приглашение зайти к нему в отель на ужин.

Я согласился и нашел его очаровательным и интересным собеседником. Мне было приятно проводить время с джентльменом, который соблюдал старые обычаи вежливости и умел вести себя. Мы быстро подружились. Он проявил глубокий интерес к моей земле и ее истории, а я показал ему фермы, пастбища и рыболовные угодья моего народа.

У него также был проницательный ум для бизнеса, и он предложил рассмотреть несколько проблем, которые у нас появились с резким сокращением численности лосося из-за паразитарной инфекции, и некоторые налоговые вопросы относительно наших козьих ферм. Наши люди работают как сообщество, и мы честно делим доходы от нашего сельского хозяйства и рыболовства, но мы теряли доходы в нескольких местах, и это влияло на средства существования.

Он смог внести некоторые незначительные изменения, которые значительно повысили эффективность и доходы без негативного влияния на рабочее время или счастье моих людей. Я был очень впечатлён. Я хороший лидер в том, что касается войны, справедливости и умения вызывать преданность у людей, но я никогда не был руководителем. Его помощь стала для меня огромным облегчением, и вскоре он стал незаменимым.

Он стал моим советником во многих делах, заставил все работать намного более гладко. Он также был хладнокровным и мудрым дипломатом и не раз мешал мне принимать опрометчивые решения в гневе. Находиться рядом с ним было все равно, что найти ту часть себя, которой мне не хватало до сих пор.

И я обнаружил, что после многих месяцев, проведенных вместе, я все меньше хотел проводить время без него. Это чувство переросло в нечто более глубокое и значительное, чем просто дружба. Наконец я понял, что люблю его. После стольких веков я наконец-то выбрал себе пару.

Я боялся открыть ему свое сердце, чтобы не потерять его общения и дружбы, но моя импульсивная натура победила, и вскоре я полностью признался ему в своей любви. Я попросил его стать моей парой. Он сказал, что тоже любит меня, и согласился. Я был вне себя от радости и сразу же уложил его в постель, чтобы завершить нашу связь.

Простите за мою прямоту с этой деталью, но это жизненно важно для понимания брачных уз. Волки выбирают пару на всю жизнь, а мы не спим ни с кем вне этого единственного союза. Это не в нашей природе. Он знал это и принял наше соглашение, зная его значение для меня.

Вскоре после этого я узнал от наших наблюдателей, что он нарушил наши законы охоты и убивал людей, которые считались под нашей защитой. Стая была в ярости от предательства нашей дружбы и доверия. Они потребовали его головы, как и было положено по нашим законам.

Я рассказал им о нашем недавно созданном союзе как пары. Они сошлись во мнении, что, каковы бы ни были его прегрешения, теперь он должен быть членом стаи, а не чужаком. Было решено, что он должен поклясться на крови чтить наши законы и должен будет находится под моим наблюдением до тех пор, пока стая не будет уверена, что он исправился и больше не будет эти законы нарушать.

Я знал, как он горд и упрям. Я ожидал неповиновения, гнева, даже открытого отказа. Вместо этого, он был… холоден. Он принял условия и тихо удалился в свою комнату. Неделями он мучил меня молчанием. Однажды ночью он пришел ко мне и попросил прощения. Он сказал, что его сердце разбито, и он сделает все возможное, чтобы я снова полюбил его.

Я сказал ему, что это абсурд, что я никогда не переставал любить его, но мой долг — следить за тем, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала. Он сказал, что понимает и не обижается. Он был слаб и изголодался по крови, поэтому я дал ему немного своей крови. Потом мы были… близки, и я снова был счастлив.

Проснувшись однажды, я увидел, что он одевается, и быстро понял, что не могу пошевелиться. Пока я спал, он наложил на меня какое-то сдерживающее заклинание. Он был силен, но не мог долго удерживать меня, поэтому я попытался задержать его. Я умолял его объясниться и позволить мне попробовать наладить наши отношения, но он высокомерно заявил мне, что не будет принадлежать никому.

Когда он собрался уходить, я сказал ему, что никогда не перестану любить его, и поклялся, что буду охотиться за ним хоть на краю света. Он сказал, что я могу попробовать. Он использовал силу, которую дала ему моя кровь, чтобы сокрушить мою домашнюю стражу, и исчез. Я не видел его с тех пор, до этой ночи.

Стив и Баки некоторое время сидели молча, обдумывая эту странную и мелодраматическую историю и не совсем уверенные в том, что сказать в ответ.

— Но… — сказал Стив после долгой паузы. — Не похоже, чтобы он тебя боялся.

— Нет, конечно, — сказал Тор с невеселым смехом. — Он никогда меня не боялся. До сегодняшнего вечера, что показалось мне странным. Но я подумал, что, возможно, годы, проведенные врозь, изменили мое восприятие.

Стив задумчиво хмурится.

— Я имею в виду, он искренне боялся тебя, когда рассказывал нам о тебе раньше. И я почувствовал в нем страх так же ясно, как услышал звонок сегодня. Интересно, что на него нашло?

_Не страх. Обман. Химический запах._

— Если только он не использовал какой-то химический запах, чтобы обмануть тебя и заставить думать, что он действительно боится, — сказал Баки. — Я знаю Локи, и знаю, что он на такое вполне способен.

— Даже если и так, какова его цель? — спросил Стив. — Почему он хочет заставить нас верить, что он боится Тора?

— Не знаю, но есть только один способ узнать, — сказал Баки, поднявшись со стула. — Я пойду спрошу его и обыщу его квартиру. Если он использует искусственный запах, он хранит его так, что я смогу его найти.

— Должно быть, он в этом бесподобен, — вставил Тор. — Очень трудно обмануть наши носы.

— У Локи все равно будет только самое лучшее, — вздохнул Баки. — Я сожалею обо всем этом, Тор. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы были лучше, чем мы есть. Кровь демона не делает нас плохими людьми, но она не помогает, если мы уже склонны к этому.

— Я думаю, что ты хороший человек, Уинтер, — сказал Тор. — Я знаю это. Локи тоже хороший. Только он сам в это не верит.

— Может, тебе удастся убедить его, — сказал Баки. — Стив, напиши мне, если что-нибудь еще всплывет. Я дам вам знать, если что-то узнаю.

— Ты уверен, что должен идти один, Бак? — спросил Стив с озабоченным видом.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, тупой волк, — улыбнулся Баки, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. — Я люблю тебя. Скоро увидимся.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — крикнул ему вслед Стив, уверенно шагнув к двери.

Они с Тором смотрели, как Баки ступил на тротуар, огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что за ним не наблюдают, а затем исчез в вихре черного дыма.

— Этот дым, который они создают, выглядит так круто, — заметил Тор. — Жаль, что мы не умеем так делать.

— Ну, зато мы умеем превращаться в огромных волков, — пожал плечами Стив. — Это тоже неплохо. Эй! Хочешь пойти в парк и побросать мяч, пока мы ждем?

— Ты читаешь мои мысли, маленький брат, — усмехнулся Тор.

Таша оторвалась от книги, чтобы попрощаться с ними, когда они уходили, жаждая выпустить пар после продолжительной встречи. Сидеть и разговаривать не являлось любимым занятием Волков. Они швыряли друг другу мяч с огромной скоростью, смеясь и подшучивая и вообще наслаждаясь тем, что бегали на свежем воздухе, когда Стив поднял голову, жадно вдохнув воздух.

— Это Дасти и Вафля! — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Тора. — Они мои друзья-собаки. Я встретил их в этом парке, и они очень дружелюбные и веселые. Я так рад, что ты сейчас с ними познакомишься!

Тор последовал за ним, когда он помчался через парк, затем перепрыгнул через несколько деревьев, чтобы выйти на тротуар. Конечно же, крепкие, коротконогие друзья Стива шли по улице на поводках. Однако женщина, ведущая их, была явно не Шерон. Она была на шесть дюймов ниже, темноволосая и совсем не пахла Шерон. Стив подошел к ней тише, чем мог бы, не желая сильно напугать женщину.

— Добрый вечер, мэм, — сказал он, весело улыбаясь. — Я Стив. Стив Роджерс. Это мой брат, Тор. Я друг Дасти, Вафли и Шерон. Вы не возражаете, если я поздороваюсь с ними?

— Вовсе нет, — ответила женщина. — Я экономка Шерон, Изабелла.

— Приятно познакомиться, Изабелла, — сказал Стив, уже стоя на коленях и получая бурные выражения собачьей любви.

— Приятно познакомиться, мэм, — сказал Тор с вежливым поклоном. — Дасти и Вафля — прекрасные животные. Крепкие воины, держу пари.

— Они самые лучшие мальчики на свете, верно? — рассмеялся Стив, энергично почесывая их животы.

— Эти двое очень энергичны, — сказала Изабелла, укоризненно глядя на них. — Им не нравится, что их мама в больнице, и они решили выразить это, разорвав две подушки и разбросав ватин** по всей квартире.

— О, это очень плохо, — сказал Стив. — Она сказала, что в последнее время много работает.

— Простите, я не объяснила, — сказала Изабелла. — Шерон в больнице, потому что она больна.

— О нет! — нахмурился Стив, поднявшись на ноги. — Я понятия не имел. Она в порядке? Что случилось?

— Я не знаю, что случилось, — сказала Изабелла, печально покачав головой. — На днях я пришла убираться и нашла ее на полу. Мне было так страшно. Я подумала, что она… Но слава богу, она дышала. Я вызвала скорую помощь, и ее отвезли в больницу, где она работает. Мне сказали, что она в коме. Ее кузина прилетела, чтобы быть с ней, но Шерон все еще не пришла в себя. Я забочусь о мальчиках, пока она не вернется домой.

Изабелла прикрыла рот, чтобы подавить рыдания, слезы катились по ее лицу. Дасти и Вафля сели у ее ног и тихо поскуливали, подталкивая ее колени бархатистыми мордочками.

— Изабелла, все будет хорошо, обещаю, — сказал Стив, успокаивающе положив руку ей на плечо. — Шерон — моя подруга, и я хочу убедиться, что она получает самый лучший уход в мире. Спасибо, что заботитесь о мальчиках для нее. Я уверен, она будет рада узнать, что они были в хороших руках.

— Хорошо, Стив, — шмыгнула носом Изабелла. — Ты кажешься хорошим человеком. Шерон такая замечательная женщина. Я рада, что у нее есть такие друзья, как ты.

— Скоро увидимся, — сказал Стив. — Дасти, Вафля, я знаю, что вы, парни, расстроены и встревожены, но вам лучше вести себя хорошо и не разрушать дом вашего человека, пока она больна, хорошо?

Две собаки послушно заворчали на Стива, словно признавая приказ, затем он и Тор быстро ушли, возвращаясь к Сердцу Тьмы.

— В чем дело, Стив Роджерс? — спросил Тор, как только они оказались вне пределов слышимости. — Похоже, ты знаешь о болезни этой женщины больше, чем рассказал ее слуге.

— Не уверен, знаю я или нет, — сказал Стив, покачав головой. — В последнее время с Уинтером что-то не так. На днях он потерял сознание и случайно укусил ее. Она была в порядке, когда я оставил ее, поэтому я надеюсь, что это не связано.

— Но ты подозреваешь, что это не так, — заметил Тор.

— У меня просто плохое предчувствие. Мне нужно поговорить с Ташей прямо сейчас…

Стив резко остановился, так как Таша материализовалась прямо перед ним, и он почти врезался в нее.

— Помяни дьявола, — сказала она, как всегда томно растягивая слова. — Я тебе снова нужна? Во что вы вдвоем ввязались за те полчаса, что провели в парке?

— Это касается Шерон, — пояснил Стив. — Она в больнице, в коме. На днях экономка нашла ее без сознания. Мы столкнулись с экономкой, когда она выгуливала Дасти и Вафлю, и она рассказала нам об этом.

— О, черт, — сказала Таша. — Ты же не думаешь, что укус Уинтера как-то связан с этим?

— Надеюсь, что нет, но нам нужно немедленно ехать в больницу.

— На самом деле ты не шпион, Златовласка. Я пойду одна и посмотрю, что можно разузнать. Если это что-то мистическое, мы переместим ее в Щ.И.Т.

— Ваши ребята могут это сделать? — спросил Стив, подняв брови.

— Ты не поверишь, на что мы способны. Перемещение пациента — это ничто. Вы, парни, сообщите Уинтеру и птицам, что происходит, а я заскочу, как только что-нибудь узнаю.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стив, с тревогой потирая руки. — Спасибо, Таша.

— Ты знаешь, это вроде как моя работа, — усмехнулась она. — Скоро увидимся, детки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Стипендия Мак-Артура (англ. MacArthur Fellows Program) — награда, которая ежегодно предоставляется фондом Джона[en] и Кэтрин Мак-Артур[en] гражданам или резидентам США, обычно от двадцати до сорока лет, работающим в любой отрасли и «демонстрирующим исключительные достижения и потенциал для долгой и плодотворной творческой работы». Формальных возрастных ограничений не установлено. Иногда награду называют «грантом для гениев».
> 
> **Ватин - трикотажная ткань с большим густым начёсом, которая подшивается под подкладку одежды для утепления.


	29. Chapter 29

— Привет, Уинтер, — сказал Локи, не отрываясь от книги. — Пожалуйста, проходи.

Он сменил черный пиджак на бархатный смокинг темно-зеленого цвета и безмятежно сидел в одном из кресел с книгой в одной руке и длинной черной сигаретой в другой. На столике из красного дерева рядом с ним стоял бокал бренди и тяжелая хрустальная пепельница.

— А где птицы? — спросил Баки, оглядываясь по сторонам и входя в гостиную.

— Вышли поужинать, — сказал Локи, перевернув страницу книги. — Скоро вернутся.

Баки остановился прямо перед ним и скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты используешь химический запах, чтобы заставить волков думать, что ты боишься Тора?

— Да, — спокойно ответил Локи.

Баки замолк, моргнув.

— Отлично… Почему? — требовательно спросил он, несмотря на то, что его порыв был несколько ослаблен прямым ответом Локи.

— Потому что волки — это хищники, и запах страха чрезвычайно силен для них. Это очень эффективно маскирует все остальное.

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду: почему ты вообще воспользовался химическим запахом, а не для чего ты использовал именно запах страха.

— А почему бы и нет? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Локи, закрыв книгу и посмотрев на него.

Баки внезапно почувствовал, что он проигрывает в этом обмене репликами, что сделало его раздражительным.

— Зачем тебе это, Локи? Почему все, что связано с тобой, должно быть так чертовски сложно?

— Уинтер, честно говоря, меня удивляет, что ты спрашиваешь меня об этом, — сказал Локи, выглядя искренне оскорбленным. — То, что волки способны улавливать все, что происходит в моей голове по запаху… невыносимо. Ты захотел бы обсуждать со мной спорный вопрос, зная, что я могу читать твои мысли, а ты не можешь читать мои?

— Ну так именно это я и чувствую каждый раз, когда говорю с тобой, — пробормотал Баки, выхватив черную сигарету из его руки.

Он упал в кресло рядом с Локи и затянулся, лениво выпустив кольцо дыма в воздух над кофейным столиком. Локи достал из нагрудного кармана золотой портсигар и такую же зажигалку.

— Значит, ты понимаешь, почему я так поступил, — сказал он, закурив еще одну сигарету.

— Да, — вздохнул Баки, признавая свое поражение.

— И все твое праведное негодование, когда ты налетел на меня, было вызвано твоими подозрениями в том, что я скрываюсь с какой-то злой целью.

— Ты не можешь меня винить. В твоей истории полно всякого дерьма.

— Полагаю, что да, — сказал Локи с подавленной улыбкой. — Я почти научился быть лживым и двуличным, не так ли?

— Никогда не поздно измениться, — сказал Баки, откинувшись на спинку кресла и перекатывая сигарету между большим и указательным пальцами.

— Разве? Интересно, кто-нибудь из нас может действительно измениться?

— У меня получилось.

— Неужели? Или ты просто… на привязи?

Баки бросил на него сердитый взгляд.

— Серьезно? Да пошел ты.

— Но я не шучу, — сказал Локи, со всей серьёзностью подавшись вперед. — Ты действительно изменился? Или на тебя просто повлияли новые отношения, чтобы угодить твоему партнеру? Я не хочу никого обидеть, я говорю о конкретных вещах.

— Я действительно изменился, — сказал Баки. — То, что я не убиваю людей, делает Стива счастливым. Но я не был с ним и не планировал быть с ним, когда принял решение остановиться. Когда я не убивал, я чувствовал себя лучше. Это помогало легче переносить проклятие. Когда они схватили меня и сделали безмозглым убийцей, это было намного более жестоко. Потому что какое-то время я знал, каково это — не быть монстром. Или, по крайней мере, быть меньшим монстром.

— Что ж. Ты никогда не умел быть монстром.

— Что? — сказал Баки, прищурившись на него. — Да, я был им.

— Нет, не был, — продолжил Локи, наклонившись, чтобы стряхнуть пепел с сигареты в пепельницу. — Ты помнишь все наши ссоры по поводу того, кем следует питаться? Ты сказал, что проститутки строго запрещены, потому что это было бы — и я цитирую — «просто неправильно питаться этими девушками, когда мир уже сделал им так много плохого».

Баки откровенно рассмеялся над точной имитацией его давно пропавшего ирландского акцента.

— Господи, неужели я так говорил? Как ты вообще мог выносить мою речь?

— Я всегда находил твою манеру говорить очаровательной.

— Ты говорил, что я похож на неграмотного провинциала.

— Так и было. Но мне это в тебе нравилось. Ты был всем, чем не был я. Грубый, житейский, гораздо старше и опытнее меня.

— Это принесло тебе непосредственную пользу, — усмехнулся Баки. — Помнишь первый раз, когда мы переспали?

— Это был первый раз, когда я был с кем-то.

— Понимаю. Как ты думаешь, почему я так легко с тобой обошелся?

— И это ты называешь «легко»?

— Ты знаешь, что так и было. Я удивлен, что полицию не послали выяснить, кого убивали несколько раз.

— Мы никогда не могли переспать, не устроив настоящую драку, верно? — рассмеялся Локи. — Я полагаю, ты и твой волк нанесли друг другу замечательные раны.

— Не совсем, — пожал плечами Баки. — На старости лет я стал скучным и ванильным. Хотя Стив — полный псих.

— Стив? — с сомнением спросил Локи. — Твой сладкий, медовый и солнечный волчонок? Ты же не серьезно?

— О, не позволяй ему одурачить тебя, — рассмеялся Баки. — Конечно, он весь сияет и улыбается, но когда он вонзает в меня свой член, это как «Давай же, сучка!» и «Умоляй меня». Ты понятия не имеешь, каким чудовищем может быть этот человек.

— На самом деле, — задумчиво произнес Локи, попыхивая сигаретой. — Это меня удивляет. В основном потому, что именно ты всегда занимал доминирующую роль. Я думал, тебе так больше нравится.

— Подожди, что? Что ты имеешь в виду? Я думал, тебе нравится, что я доминирую.

— Я не возражал. И мне нравилось заниматься с тобой сексом. Но я вовсе не прирожденная покорность. Ты должен был это знать.

— Я действительно не знал, — сказал Баки. — Черт побери, не могу поверить, что не знал этого о тебе. Ты мог бы связывать меня и избивать до потери сознания все эти годы. Ну что ж, се ля ви.

— Думаю, я и сейчас могу, но сомневаюсь, что тебе это понравится без секса.

— А когда ты был с Тором? Он кажется довольно доминирующим парнем. Большой, сильный альфа. Вожак. Кто держал поводок?

— Ни за что, Уинтер. Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой. Тебе даже нельзя доверить регистрационное имя Арабеллы, не говоря уже об интимных подробностях обо мне и моем… моем бывшем любовнике.

Баки сел и пристально посмотрел на него.

— Ты собирался сказать «моём волке», не так ли?

— Конечно, нет, — сказал Локи, глядя на сигарету. — Не говори глупостей. Он не мой… Он мне никто. Он зверь и варвар, и я не выношу его вида.

— Поразительно. А я-то думал, ты умеешь лгать.

— Я не лгу, Уинтер, я…

— Говоришь всякую чушь, которая явно не соответствует действительности?

— Нет! Я говорю правду! Я не хочу быть с ним!

— Но почему, Локи? Я знаю, что Тор… немного недалекий, но он любит тебя. Почему это так ужасно?

— Ты же видел, каким он был, — сказал Локи, указав на свой бокал бренди. — Он хочет владеть мной. Он хочет… контролировать меня. Я знаю, чем это закончится. Он будет использовать меня по своему усмотрению, пока не устанет от меня, а затем отбросит, как одежду, которая истрепалась или вышла из моды. Я больше не позволю себя так использовать. Ни человеку, ни Богу, ни волку, ни кому-то другому.

— Черт побери, — вздохнул Баки. — Локи, я обращался с тобой так, потому что я эгоистичный засранец. Я всегда был таким, даже до того, как стал вампиром. Волки не такие, как мы. Они верные, добрые и хорошие. Стив… он намного лучше меня, иногда мне противно думать о себе. Я его совсем не заслуживаю. Но он любит меня. Он знает обо мне самое худшее и все равно любит меня. Думаю, Тор любит тебя так же.

— Неужели, Уинтер? — усмехнулся Локи. — Он говорил, что любит меня. А потом он позволил своей стае грязных волков судить меня и приговорить, как обычного преступника. Он держал меня в плену в своем доме. И за что? За то, что я делал то, чего требует моя природа. За охоту на мою законную добычу.

— Ты согласился соблюдать их законы. И ты нарушил их, осознавая, что делаешь.

— Да, но их законы смехотворны. Знаешь ли ты, что наш род не может убить человека, который не пролил кровь своих собратьев в их стране? Где мне найти запас убийц в гребаной Норвегии? Это место — выгребная яма мира и гармонии.

— Ты мог бы охотиться, как я. Не убивая.

— Охота без убийства — это как секс без… Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Я честно не знаю, как ты это терпишь.

— Мой волк с лихвой компенсирует это. Тебе бы и в голову не пришло снова убить человека, если бы тебя так трахали.

— Уинтер, не будь таким грубым. Я не…

— И чем больше вы вместе, тем лучше, — продолжил Баки, дьявольски скривив губы. — Они изучают твои запаховые сигналы и могут угадать, чего ты хочешь или что тебе нужно. Стив играет на мне, как на скрипке. Он почти может заставить меня кончить, просто правильно посмотрев на меня. И их тела горячие. Как печи. Мне больше не холодно.

— Я… помню, — пробормотал Локи, затем встряхнулся. — Я вижу, что ты делаешь, Уинтер, но это не сработает. Я не позволю этому варвару держать меня в качестве игрушки. Мне не будут указывать, что мне делать и как себя вести. Даже ты этого не сделаешь.

— Он правитель своего народа, Локи. На нем лежала ответственность за соблюдение их законов.

— Правитель или нет, он не имел права обращаться со мной как с рабом.

Локи вздрогнул и поднял взгляд, слишком поздно осознав свою ошибку.

Плечи Баки были напряжены, а зеленые глаза устремлены в пол.

— Я был рабом, — сказал он холодным, тщательно контролируемым голосом. — То, что Тор сделал с тобой, не было рабством. Это было милосердно и справедливо.

— Милосердно? Справедливо? Унижаться перед стаей животных? Я начинаю верить, что ты столько времени провел среди волков, что уже сам становишься одним из них.

— Я был бы счастлив стать одним из них. Стив спас мне жизнь, просто любя меня. Тор спас твою, любя тебя. Но ты настолько неблагодарный, высокомерный ублюдок, что просто этого не видишь. Может быть, ты не заслуживаешь его, в конце концов.

— Не заслуживаю, он — животное! — сказал Локи с быстро нарастающим жаром. — И твоя пара — животное! Это мерзость для нас быть связанными с их видом!

— Полагаю, у тебя закончились логические оправдания, раз уж ты хватаешься за моральные нюансы, — парировал Баки. — Если ты хочешь выразить это в таких терминах, то мы — мерзость. Мы жалкие гибриды, сделанные из разбавленного коктейля демонической крови. Мы настолько слабы по сравнению с настоящими демонами, что они считают нас людьми.

— Но они не считают нас животными.

— Не думаю, что кто-то, кроме тебя, считает бога грома животным. И если ты когда-нибудь посмеешь еще раз намекнуть, что мое пребывание со Стивом — это что-то меньшее, чем абсолютная честь для меня, я вырву твой гребаный язык и скормлю его тебе.

— Эй, эй, — сказал Сэм, который только что вошел в дверь вместе с Клинтом, переводя взгляд с одного вампира на другого. — Почему мы говорим о вырывании языков?

— Уинтер просто очарователен, как всегда, — сказал Локи, встав с кресла, чтобы поприветствовать их вежливым поклоном. — Надеюсь, ужин был приятным?

— Да, но нам пришлось его немного сократить, — сказал Клинт. — Звонил Стив. У нас ситуация.

— Когда у нас не было гребаной ситуации? — проворчал Баки, пока шел на кухню, чтобы включить кофемашину. — Что на этот раз? Драконы? Пришельцы?

— Это Шерон.

Выражение лица Баки изменилось, и его бледное лицо стало еще белее.

— Что с ней? Что случилось?

— Экономка нашла ее без сознания. Она в больнице. Говорят, она в коме.

— Проклятье, — простонал Баки. — Они знают, почему?

— Скоро узнаем. Таша отправилась туда выяснить.

— Где, черт возьми, Стив и Тор?

— Тор поехал в свой отель, а Стив направляется сюда.

— Отель? — спросил Локи.

— Да, стая расположилась в Four Seasons, — сказал Сэм. — А теперь, где мой маленький Му-му-коктейль? Держу пари, она захочет лосося.

— Сэм, тебе действительно не стоит так ее баловать, — сказал Локи, неодобрительно выгнув бровь, когда пушистый белый комочек нетерпеливо вошел и запрыгнул на стойку.

— О, но она очень этого хочет, — надулся Сэм.

— Хорошо, но не переусердствуй. С ней будет невозможно жить после всего этого баловства.

— Слышишь, Му-му? Твой папочка говорит, что ты избалуешься, — проворковал Сэм, положив на блюдце несколько кусочков розовой рыбы, которые Арабелла немедленно начала поглощать с неподобающим для леди рвением. — Хороший маленький поросеночек. Как насчет креветок?

— Ты съел что-нибудь из своего ужина? — спросил Баки, глядя на довольно полную коробку.

— Он съел весь свой обед и часть моего, — сказал Клинт. — Он заказал все это для своей подружки-кошки.

Баки покачал головой.

— Ух ты, птичка. Она прибрала тебя к своим лапкам.

— Ну, у меня есть слабость к кошкам, — усмехнулся Сэм, разрывая на кусочки еще одну креветку размером с Арабеллу.

— Я не гребаный кот! — сказал Баки, раздраженно вскинув руки.

— Что? — нахмурился Сэм.

— Эм-м… Ничего, — сказал Баки. — Эй, Клинт, Таша говорила что-нибудь о том, как долго это… Господи! Как ты это делаешь!

Последнее восклицание — результат того, что прекрасная демоница, о которой он только что упомянул, внезапно появилась рядом с ним, заставив его и Локи вздрогнуть.

— Привет, детки, — сказала она. — Привет, Локи. Извините, что без предупреждения. Это очень срочно.

— Я… А, добрый вечер, Наташа, — запинаясь, произнес Локи, отвесив очень чопорный поклон. — Не стоит извиняться. Добро пож… внезапно появиться.

— Спасибо, — прощебетала Таша. — Уинтер, Шерон в стабильном состоянии. Ничего мистического не произошло, так что мы ее не трогали. Я стащила небольшой образец ее крови и закинула в нашу лабораторию, так что скоро мы сможем сказать, упустили ли в больнице что-нибудь.

— Я не знаю, что значит стабильное состояние, — сказал Баки, беспокойно проведя пальцами по волосам. — Она без сознания? Это из-за меня?

— Мы еще не знаем, детка, — сказала Таша, сочувственно положив руку ему на плечо. — Все будет хорошо. Ей не становится хуже, и они не думают, что она находится в непосредственной опасности.

В этот момент подъехал лифт и двери открылись.

— Привет, ребята, — сказал Стив чуть менее веселым тоном, чем обычно. — О, Таша, ты здесь. Что-нибудь известно?

— Пока нет. Ждем нашу лабораторию. Я украла немного крови и оставила ее в лаборатории.

— Хорошо. Не думаю, что больница почти так же хорошо оборудована, как и наша. Я действительно должен сам увидеть ее.

— По-моему, Златовласка, время посещений уже прошло. С ней кузина, так что она не одна. Не волнуйся. Она будет в порядке до завтрашнего утра.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, все еще выглядя обеспокоенным.

Телефон Клинта завибрировал от звонка, он извинился, чтобы ответить в другой комнате, и Баки начал готовить эспрессо. Таша оперлась на стойку и гладила пушистый мех Арабеллы, в то время как Сэм продолжал кормить ее маленькими кусочками ее роскошного ужина из морепродуктов.

Локи смотрел за ними из-под нахмуренных бровей, наблюдая как взаимодействуют все эти различные и совершенно непохожие сверхъестественные существа. Должно быть, они считают его дураком.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он, когда шум кофеварки прекратился. — Но вы все, должно быть, думаете, что я дурак?

— Что? — ошеломленно спросил Стив. — Конечно, нет. Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Прекрати, Стив, — сказал Локи. — Вы утверждаете, что вы друзья, но вы явно организованная и опытная команда коллег. Ради бога, у вас даже есть чертова лаборатория. Никто просто так не держит лабораторию у себя под боком. Я знаю, что был самолет и битва с Гидрой, и был разрушен какой-то замок, и я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне, что на самом деле происходит.

— Ну, мы… — начал Стив.

— Мы из Щ.И.Т.а, — перебила его Таша. — Ты, наверное, слышал о нем.

— Щ.И.Т.? — переспросил Локи, с сомнением подняв бровь. — Щ.И.Т. — это сказка, которую сверхъестественные существа рассказывают своим детям: «Не позволяйте никому узнать о ваших силах, малышки-феи Тэмми и Тимми, а то Щ.И.Т. доберется до вас».

— Тогда — сюрприз, — сухо сказала Таша. — Все это реально. Мы там работаем. Сэм и Клинт — уполномоченные агенты, я — консультант, а Стив — независимый контрактник. Уинтер послал нас к черту, так что он просто там болтается и не получает денег.

— Мне не нужны деньги Щ.И.Т.а, — усмехнулся Баки поверх кружки. — В любом случае, они не смогли бы позволить себе меня.

— Тебе повезло, что это тебе не выставили счет, Доркула, — сказал Сэм. — Давай посчитаем: твоя тюремная форма, дополнительная смена караула, визит врача в камеру, самолет, уборка на острове… У нас набежало по меньшей мере пара миллионов.

— Пф-ф. Это мелочь. Отправьте счет моим адвокатам.

— Тюремная форма? Охранники? — спросил Локи, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— Да, они захватили меня, когда мне еще промыли мозги, — сказал Баки. — Они держали меня в камере строгого режима с зажатой рукой в этой огромной железной штуковине, привинченной к полу.

— Они схватили тебя и держали в плену? И теперь вы все друзья?

— Иначе я бы убил много людей. В любом случае, все было не так уж плохо.

_Ты голодал. Страдал._

— Я имею в виду, я был чертовски голоден, и это очень отстойно. Но они пытались накормить меня, и все они были очень добры ко мне.

— Эй, ребята, плохие новости, — сказал Клинт, вернувшись в комнату. — Э-э…

— Все в порядке, — сказала Таша. — Я проболталась о Щ.И.Т.е. Что происходит?

— Фьюри только что звонил. Эти утырки здесь.

— Проклятье, — пробормотала Таша. — Это уж точно последнее, что нам сейчас нужно. Кто ему нужен?

— Я и Сэм, как обычно. И Стив.

— Я? — удивился Стив. — Почему я? И кто такие утырки?

— Стражи. Официальная версия Щ.И.Т.а от американского правительства, — сказала Таша. — Но ты, наверное, догадываешься, насколько похожи эти два агентства. Их называют Паранормальными Исследованиями… что-то в этом роде. Мы называем их просто утырками, коими они и являются.

— Итак… почему они здесь?

— Щ.И.Т. работает в сотрудничестве с властями США по разным очень веским причинам. Нам не платит государство, так что они не могли требовать надзора, не контролируя огромное количество нашего финансирования, чего они хотели. Мы увернулись от этой пули, но частью нашего соглашения с ними является определенный уровень прозрачности с обеих сторон. К сожалению, это приводит к тому, что они могут послать несколько головорезов для проверки нашей деятельности, когда им так хочется.

Они появляются время от времени под версией обмена информацией, что означает, что они хотят шпионить и видеть, что мы делаем. Мы показываем им то, на что, по нашему мнению, способен их человеческий мозг, а затем они уходят и сообщают своим боссам, что мы не нарушаем условия нашего соглашения.

— Думаю, это имеет смысл, но почему Фьюри хочет, чтобы я был там для этого?

— Я думаю, он хочет показать тебя им, поскольку они не могли найти тебя семьдесят лет. А ты герой войны и все такое. Когда ты в нашей команде, мы выглядим неплохо.

— О, — сказал Стив. — Тогда я лучше пойду.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Таша. — Лично я думаю, что было бы довольно забавно, если бы ты сказал им, что ты сейчас занят делом, и они могут отвалить, но это не похоже на твой стиль.

Стив вызывающе сжал челюсти.

— Я бы так и сделал, если бы не директор Фьюри. Я ничего не должен американскому правительству и мне плевать, что они думают обо мне или о том, что я делаю.

— Ох, становишься волком, — сказала Таша. — Ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь.

— Я знаю, ты любишь издеваться надо мной, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Я хотел спросить, не могли бы вы продержаться в этой крепости, пока я не приеду, но это был бы глупый вопрос. Держи меня в курсе, хорошо?

— Конечно. Получи удовольствие от шоу собак и пони. О, и скажи капитану Прайс, что я желаю ей сладких снов.

— Это прозвучало… ужасно зловеще. Так и было задумано?

— Ага, — усмехнулась Таша. — Увидимся, Златовласка.

— Я скоро вернусь, Бак. С Шерон все будет хорошо, обещаю.

— Ладно, только не задерживайся, — сказал Баки. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал Стив, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его в губы. — Сэм, Клинт, давайте покончим с этим

***

В сопровождении Клинта и Сэма Стив вошел в конференц-зал и обнаружил директора Фьюри, сидевшего во главе длинного стола. В креслах у дальней стены сидели пятеро атлетически сложенных мужчин в черных футболках и военной форме, с короткими стрижками, которые делали их почти до смешного похожими.

— Капитан Роджерс. Спасибо, что присоединились к нам, — сказал директор Фьюри, указав на стулья напротив военных. — Джентльмены, это капитан Роджерс, агент Бартон и агент Уилсон.

— Капитан Роджерс, — произнес блондин с явным бронкским акцентом, встав, чтобы пожать Стиву руку над столом. — Это большая честь для меня, сэр.

Стив сухо пожал ему руку.

— Спасибо…

— Аллан, сэр, — ответил мужчина. — Капитан Чарльз Аллан. Мои люди — лейтенант Лэнгли, лейтенант Байерс, лейтенант Андерсон и лейтенант Томпсон.

— Рад познакомиться, — Стив кивнул другим мужчинам, усаживаясь.

— Как уже известно агентам Уилсону и Бартону, — сказал Фьюри Стиву, — эти люди работают в Целевой группе по паранормальным исследованиям, расследованиям и сдерживанию, действующей под эгидой ЦРУ.

— Простите, что прерываю, директор Фьюри, — вмешался капитан Аллан. — Теперь это отдел паранормальных исследований, расследований и реагирования, сэр. Начальство посчитало, что это звучит более дипломатично.

— Ну, как бы это ни называлось, Щ.И.Т. очень тесно сотрудничает с этим агентством, — продолжил директор Фьюри. — Капитан Аллан и его люди проведут здесь несколько дней, чтобы понаблюдать за некоторыми из наших операций. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы их показали. Расскажи им немного о том, что мы делаем.

— При всем уважении, сэр, моя команда в настоящее время ведет активную операцию, — сказал Стив. — У нас нет времени…

— Это займет всего пару часов, капитан Роджерс, — невозмутимо сказал Фьюри. — Я уверен, что Таша сможет продержаться столько времени.

— Конечно, сэр, — ответил Стив, не скрывая раздражения.

— Тогда ладно, — рассмеялся Фьюри. — Уилсон, Бартон, вы знаете правила. Вы трое возьмете капитана Аллана и его людей и устроите им экскурсию. Капитан Роджерс, вы отвечаете за то, чтобы никто не был съеден.

Лица некоторых военных стали зелеными, что заставило директора Фьюри снова рассмеяться.

— Он пошутил, — успокоил их Стив, когда группа вышла из конференц-зала. — Никто из нас не ест людей, если в этом нет необходимости.

По какой-то причине это, похоже, не успокоило мужчин, поэтому Стив решил, что лучше сменить тему.

— Кстати, мой товарищ по команде просил передать привет кому-то по имени капитан Прайс, — сказал он. — Но это явно не один из вас.

— Капитан Прайс переведена в другое подразделение, — объяснил капитан Аллан. — Я заменил ее около шести месяцев назад.

— Где вы были раньше?

— Отдел обучения и наблюдения. Ничего, о чем можно говорить. Простите, сэр.

— Понимаю. И не называйте меня «сэр». Я больше не в армии. И в любом случае мы с вами одного ранга.

— Да, сэр… Э-э… капитан Роджерс, — неловко сказал мужчина.

— Можете называть меня просто Стив, — улыбнулся Стив. — Сокол? Соколиный Глаз? Куда мы идем?

— Думаю, сначала в отдел вампиров, — сказал Сэм. — Начнем с простого. Тогда, может быть, колдовские технологии. Или мы можем спуститься в камеру. Покажем им нашего нового друга.

— Вампирский отдел звучит хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Мы должны позвонить, прежде чем ворвемся в колдовские технологии. Я не хочу беспокоить мистера Старка, если он занят.

— У него ведь нет ничего, что стоит скрывать? — с притворной подозрительностью спросил капитан Аллан. — ЦРУ надерет мне задницу, если здесь что-то готовится, а я об этом не узнаю.

— Не думаю, что мистеру Старку будет интересно, что знает или не знает ЦРУ о его планах, — вставил Клинт. — Он просто не любит, когда его прерывают. И не пытайтесь ничего ему передать. Ему это не нравится.

— Вполне справедливо. Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть это подразделение вампиров. Я столкнулся только с несколькими, и все они были мишенями.

— Мишенями? — спросил Стив.

— Верно, — кивнул капитан Аллан. — Моя работа некрасива, но она необходима. Если мы слышим о вампире, убивающем женщин и детей в какой-то разоренной войной деревне, мы превращаем их в пыль. Вот и все. Этим людям и без того нелегко, чтобы их детей высасывали и оставляли кормить койотов и стервятников в пустыне.

— Я работал с некоторыми из ваших парней в Афганистане несколько лет назад, — сказал Сэм, когда они вошли в лифт. — Вы были за границей?

— Да, я был в Катаре, Афганистане и Руанде. Политика заключается в развертывании подразделения там, где размещены войска США или персонал ООН. В семидесятых и восьмидесятых годах там был какой-то крупный плохой кровосос, который ходил по зонам конфликтов и наводил страх. Вырывал горло у работников и оставлял их тела развешанными вокруг лагерей. Его так и не поймали. Если бы мы тогда были рядом, погибло бы меньше невинных людей.

— О нем… о нем что-нибудь известно? — спросил Стив, стараясь говорить небрежно. — Может, у нас что-то есть.

— Раньше его называли Зимним солдатом, — сказал капитан Аллан. — Теперь мы думаем, что это была история о привидениях.

— Почему так?

— Ни один вампир не смог бы так быстро обогнуть мир. Не без высокоорганизованной структуры поддержки. Вероятно, это была кучка разных вампиров, переодетых и действующих под этим именем. Пользуясь страхом, которое оно внушало.

— Звучит разумно.

— Ну, ни один из наших кровопийц не будет настолько плохим, так что не волнуйтесь, — вставил Сэм, выходя из лифта. — И они никого не убивают. Политика Щ.И.Т.а.

— Они проинформировали нас об этом, — сказал капитан Аллан. — Довольно впечатляюще, что Фьюри способен держать всех уродов на поводках, как он это делает.

Это замечание было встречено одобрительными кивками людей капитана Аллана, отчего губы Стива скривились. Он знал, как относится к нему большинство людей, которые знали о сверхъестественных существах, но слышать это вот так лично ему было неприятно. И от капитану Аллана это тоже прозвучало неожиданно странно, а ведь он уже начинал ему нравиться.

На самом деле, у этого человека, похоже, вообще не было никаких негативных личных чувств к вампирам. Его запаховые сигналы были дружелюбны и искренне непринужденны, когда он был представлен нескольким агентам-вампирам в офисе. Возможно, этот комментарий был показным для его подчиненных. Они, в отличие от своего начальника, источали страх и отвращение каждой своей клеткой.

Облегчением для Стива стало, когда они вернулись к лифту, чтобы спуститься в сектор безопасности. От этих людей разило хаосом эмоций, и он жаждал от них избавиться. Они ни за что не приблизятся к Джозефу. Они могли посмотреть и на солдат Гидры в камере общего содержания, если хотели что-то сообщить своим боссам.

— Агент Бартон, — окликнула их одна из агентов-вампиров, когда двери открылись. — У меня для вас кое-что есть, сэр. Есть минутка?

— Вы, ребята, идите, — сказал Клинт, отступив к его столу. — Я встречусь с вами внизу. Что случилось, Айко?

К несчастью для Стива, когда они прибыли в подвал, Джозеф энергично заявил о своем присутствии, стуча по стенам своей камеры и ревя, как разъяренный зверь. К удивлению Стива, капитан Аллан остановил своих людей, прежде чем они вышли из лифта.

— У вас, ребята, есть здесь столовая? — спросил он Стива.

— Да, на третьем этаже, — сказал Стив в замешательстве. — А зачем?

— Я только что понял, что уже давно пора обедать, — сказал он. — Я должен убедиться, что мои люди правильно питаются, иначе меня проглотит босс. Агент Уилсон, не могли бы вы показать им, где это можно сделать?

— Конечно, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Надеюсь, вы любите провинциальную еду из кафетерия.

Они отошли в сторону, чтобы Стив и капитан Аллан смогли выйти, затем двери  
закрылись, уводя их обратно из подвала.

— Зачем вы это сделали? — спросил Стив. — Почему вы отослали своих людей?

— Я же сказал. Время обеда прошло, и они должны поесть, — категорично ответил капитан Аллан. — Военные живут и умирают по расписанию. Вы же знаете.

— Вы знаете, что я волк, верно? — сказал Стив, скрестив руки на груди. — Как вы думаете, что хорошего в том, чтобы попытаться меня надуть?

— Кто боится большого злого волка? — усмехнулся капитан Аллан, и его карие глаза озорно блеснули. — Это была шутка, капитан Роджерс. Те ребята с оружием, над которыми меня поставили, до смерти боятся всего в этом здании. Мне не нужно, чтобы кто-то там внизу, устроивший этот шум, напугал их еще больше.

— Но вы не боитесь. Почему?

— Так было раньше. Я больше так не работаю.

— Вы не…

— Нет, я на сто процентов человек, — сказал капитан Аллан с невеселым смешком. — Давайте посмотрим на это существо, а?

— Конечно, — сказал Стив. — Но вам придется наблюдать за ним через закрытый канал. Мы никого не пускаем в зону сдерживания. Соображения безопасности.

— Конечно, — любезно ответил капитан Аллан.

Стив повел его по коридору в офис службы безопасности, где двое дежурных вскочили на ноги, чтобы поприветствовать их. Стив объяснил, кто такой капитан Аллан, и попросил их выйти на несколько минут, что они и сделали с вежливой готовностью. Стив сел за стол и подтянул веревку, на которой Джозеф сидел на полу и катал теннисный мячик, который Баки передал ему в руки.

— Это Джозеф, — сказал он. — Очевидно, он наполовину тролль.

— Джозеф? — с сомнением спросил капитан Аллан, когда появилось изображение. — У этой штуки есть имя?

— Да, насколько мы знаем. Другие парни так его называли.

— Другие парни?

— Мы захватили его вместе с девятнадцатью другими противниками. Они в камере общего содержания.

— Люди?

— Да.

— Что Фьюри собирается с ними делать?

— Наверное, отправит в Гаагу. Они все международные преступники.

— А как насчет здоровяка?

— Понятия не имею. Фьюри нам еще не сказал.

— Да, но, похоже, у нас нет особого выбора. Понимаете?

— Нет. Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я имею в виду, что это монстр. Либо вы держите его в клетке и позволяете так страдать, либо… нет.

— Это будет решать директор Фьюри, — ледяным тоном сказал Стив, выключив монитор. — Если вы пройдете со мной наверх, мы присоединимся к вашим людям.

— Простите, капитан Роджерс, — сказал капитан Аллан, когда они быстро шли к лифту. — Я не хотел вас обидеть.

— Я не обижаюсь, — сказал Стив, нажав кнопку вызова. — На самом деле я даже не удивлен. Я знаю все об отношении военных к нам. Из первых рук. Они позволили моему подразделению умереть в нацистском лагере, не отправив человеческие войска, чтобы спасти оборотней.

— Я сожалею о том, что случилось с вами и вашими людьми, сэр. Правда. Но эта штука не похожа на вас. Это монстр.

— Я тоже монстр, капитан Аллан. Разница в том, что у Джозефа интеллект малыша. Он не виновен в своих действиях. А я — да.

— Дело не в виновности, а в безопасности. Эта штука опасна. Он может убить много невинных людей.

— Я тоже могу. Как и многие из нас. Но мы этого не делаем. Джозеф — живое существо, которое заслуживает уважения и сострадания, как и все мы.

В этот момент лифт с гудением спустился вниз, и двери открылись. Стив сделал шаг вперед и почти врезался в Клинта, который из него вышел.

— О, привет, Кэп, — сказал он. — Рад, что поймал тебя. Мы можем поговорить наедине минутку?

— Я как раз собирался пойти пообедать, — сказал капитан Аллан. — Я слышал, здесь столовая похуже, чем в Форт-Брэгге, и я должен убедиться сам.

— Я поднимусь через несколько минут, — сказал Стив, когда мужчина вошел в лифт, из которого только что вышел Клинт. — Приятно было познакомиться, капитан Аллан.

— Те двое парней из клуба, о которых упоминал Уинтер, — сказал Клинт, как только двери закрылись. — Они мертвы.

— Черт побери, — прорычал Стив с нехарактерной для него ноткой нетерпения в голосе. — Как?

— Судмедэксперт из полиции Нью-Йорка назвал это нарушением дыхания. У нашего вампирского отдела есть данные о таких смертях по понятным причинам, и они послали туда одного из наших парней, чтобы взять образец крови. В таких случаях судмедэксперты не проверяют спектр химических соединений, но это делаем мы. Наша лаборатория нашла то, что они упустили.

Он протянул Стиву карту, полную информации, которую он был абсолютно не в состоянии понять.

— Это похоже на низкую дозу чрезвычайно мощного нейротоксина, только они не могут его идентифицировать, — сказал он, указав на то, что было похоже на фотографию серии красочных маленьких блоков, помеченных в алфавитном порядке. — Самое близкое известное химическое вещество, с которым они могут его сравнить, — это яд гадюки. Вот анализ Шерон на токсины. Видишь? Это гораздо более низкая концентрация, но это то же самое соединение.

— Господи Иисусе, — сказал Стив, вернув ему карту. — Мне нужно идти прямо сейчас. Хватай Сэма и возвращайтесь к Локи как можно скорее. И скажи Фьюри, что концертный тур отменяется. У нас есть настоящая работа.


	30. Chapter 30

Тор прибыл в свой отель, чувствуя себя опустошенным и разочарованным. Разговор со Стивом Роджерсом и его парой-вампиром несколько поднял ему настроение, но одинокая прогулка до отеля дала ему время подумать, а размышления привели его туда, куда приводили всегда. А именно, к самобичеванию.

Несмотря на то, что в споре он имел четкое моральное превосходство, он не мог не чувствовать, что неудачное взаимодействие с его парой было его виной. Он никогда не был хорош в дипломатии или сдержанности. Особенно когда он зол и уверен в своей правоте. Таким он и был. И Локи должен был это знать. Так почему же он так упорствовал в своей неразумности?

Две женщины за стойкой консьержа поприветствовали его с бурной жизнерадостностью, когда он прошел через роскошный вестибюль. Он ответил им любезной улыбкой и кивком, который почему-то заставил юных леди на мгновение забыть про него. Они разразились хихиканьем, а он задумался о странном поведении человеческих женщин, пока поднимался на лифте на свой этаж.

Он нашел других волков, слоняющихся по гостиной его апартаментов и смотрящих какую-то нелепую программу по телевизору. Они вскочили на ноги, когда он вошел внутрь, как всегда делали, чтобы поприветствовать его, но мгновенно почувствовали его настроение, и их позы изменились от нетерпеливых до сочувствующих.

— Все прошло настолько плохо? — осторожно спросила Сиф, плюхнувшись на диван.

— А что противоположно хорошему? — вздохнул он. — Так оно и было.

— Понятно, — задумчиво нахмурилась Сиф. — Но… ты объяснил ему, что он был неправ, а вы прав?

— Да, — сказал Тор.

— Я не понимаю, — вставил Фандрал. — Он не признал своей ошибки и не уступил?

— Он этого не сделал.

— Это очень странно, — размышлял Хогун. — Ты напомнил ему, что он принадлежит тебе?

— Я так и сделал. Он рассердился и резко ушел.

Остальные волки недоуменно переглянулись.

— Но он обязательно вернется, — ободряюще сказала Сиф.

Тор покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что он захочет.

Волки проявили глубокое потрясение и печаль.

— Но он должен! — Вольштагг улыбнулся. — Он не может бросить стаю, он один из нас!

— Мы найдем его, — сказала Сиф, вскочив на ноги. — Как только он вернется к нам, он вспомнит свое истинное место и будет счастлив воссоединиться с нами.

— Нет, нет, — сказал Тор, подняв руку. — Бесполезно пытаться вернуть его таким образом. Локи не бродячий щенок. Он горд и своенравен и от рождения дворянин. Он происходит по прямой линии от королей этого царства, и его кровь не забывает об этом.

— Что же нам делать? — спросил Фандрал. — Как завоевать этого гордого молодого лорда?

— Его территория обширна, и его положение высоко ценится среди его рода. Мы должны продемонстрировать, что мы тоже его уважаем. Мы должны относиться к нему с почтением, как к любому лорду в его стране. Думаю, это будет единственным способом получить у него аудиенцию.

— Но он же не может считать твое положение подчиненным его собственному, — возмутился Хогун. — Короли этого мира были недолгими и незначительными по сравнению с самыми мелкими среди асгардцев. Ты защищал это королевство еще до того, как его предки построили свои первые города.

— Я думаю, это мало повлияет на него, — сказал Тор. — В сердечных делах все равны, и никто не стоит выше другого. Я… я бы отдал все, что у меня есть, стал бы низким и смиренным, как нищий, если бы он снова полюбил меня.

Сказав это, Тор опустил голову, позволив золотой гриве волос упасть на лицо, чтобы скрыть его горе. Другие волки приблизились и сели рядом с ним, возложив на него руки в сочувствии и разделяя горе.

— Вот увидишь, мы его отвоюем, — сказала Сиф. — Не будем плакать, пока битва не проиграна.

Тор взял ее руку и благодарно сжал ее.

— Ты права, сестра. Мое сердце болело за него все эти годы, и близость к нему вновь открыла старую рану. Но я не теряю надежды. Я не отвернусь от своей цели.

— Вот это дух! — сказал Вольштагг, крепко хлопнув его по спине. — Теперь все, что нам нужно сделать — выяснить, как ухаживать за вампиром-аристократом. У кого-либо есть какие-нибудь идеи?

— Полудемон сказала мне об этом одно слово, — сказал Тор. — Мне это показалось странным, но она мудра, и я не откажусь от ее совета.

— Ну? — чутко спросил Фандрал. — Скажи, что это было за слово?

— Коты.

***

— Таша, ты здесь? — спросил Стив на пустой парковке возле больницы Шерон.

— Прямо здесь, Златовласка, — сказала Таша, материализуясь рядом с ним. — Ты уверен в том, что делаешь?

— Да, — кивнул он. — Я должен попытаться помочь ей.

— Ладно. Пойдем.

В ярко освещенном вестибюле охранник в форме болтал с женщиной за стойкой регистрации. Он лениво поднял глаза, когда они вошли через раздвижные двери, но его не особенно интересовало их присутствие, пока они не направились к лифтам.

— Извините, — крикнул он им вслед. — Все посетители должны предъявить удостоверение личности.

Стив проигнорировал его и нажал кнопку, когда Таша щелкнула пальцами в направлении стойки регистрации. Охранник рухнул на пол, а секретарша повалилась на стол, очевидно, потеряв сознание. Лифт звякнул, и Стив с Ташей вошли в него.

— Как долго они будут без сознания? — спросил Стив, когда они поднялись наверх и направились в отделение интенсивной терапии на третьем этаже.

— Пару минут. Они ничего не вспомнят.

— Ух ты, — просиял он. — Демонические силы хороши.

— Думаю, да, — рассмеялась Таша. — Они очень удобны для шпионажа. Я могу вызывать предметы и отправлять их в другое место, создавать иллюзии, вырубать людей, забираться в их головы и заставлять их что-то делать, плюс мой огонь и разрушение. Однако никакой генеративной или восстановительной силы. Я не могу создавать ничего реального, или залечивать раны или болезни, ничего подобного.

— Это из-за твоей демонической природы?

— Да. Вся моя сила исходит от моей темной стороны. Я родилась в материальном плане, иначе я была бы сильнее, но мама хотела, чтобы я была больше похожа на человека, как папа.

— О, это мило, — улыбнулся Стив. — Кажется, твои родители действительно любят друг друга.

— Фу, не напоминай мне, — сказала Таша, скорчив гримасу. — Они такие противные. Клянусь, это как быть рядом с парочкой похотливых подростков. Палата Шерон дальше по коридору налево, третья дверь.

— А как насчет ее кузины?

Таша сделала паузу и мгновение смотрела в пространство.

— Она… внизу. В кафетерии.

— Хорошо, это даст нам по крайней мере несколько минут.

В тот момент на посту медсестер никого не было, поэтому они перешли в коридор, и Стив выглянул из-за угла. Убедившись, что путь свободен, он последовал за Ташей в палату, на которую она указала, и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

Он почувствовал глубокую печаль, увидев сильную, энергичную Шерон такой беспомощной. Ее хорошенькое личико было бледным, рот и нос скрывали прозрачные трубки, а на подбородке был синий ремешок, удерживающий пластиковый мундштук. Рядом с кроватью стоял аппарат искусственной вентиляции легких, он слышал, как она дышит.

— Мне придется вынуть эти трубки, — сказал он, с сомнением глядя на оборудование.

— Хорошо, у нее есть назогастральная трубка и эндотрахеальная трубка, — сказала Таша. — Все, что нам нужно, это чтобы она могла глотать, верно?

— Да.

— Я могу удалить эндотрахеальную трубку, но это будет означать, что она не сможет дышать. Если она закодируется, это место будет кишеть медсестрами примерно через пять секунд.

Стив явно колебался.

— Ты сможешь потом вставить их обратно?

— Да, я смогу вернуть их на место.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я сделаю это быстро. Ей не понадобится много времени.

— Дай мне знать, когда будешь готов.

Голубые глаза Стива вспыхнули и засветились янтарно-золотым. Он кивнул Таше, затем поднес запястье ко рту, делая небольшой надрез острыми как бритва кончиками клыков. Дыхательный аппарат исчез, и он прижал запястье ко рту Шерон, придерживая ее челюсть другой рукой. Через мгновение он отстранился, и аппарат появился там, где он был, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Большое спасибо, Таша, — сказал он, вздохнув с облегчением. — Я бы не справился без тебя.

— Ну, ты бы смог, — усмехнулась Таша. — Только это было бы намного громче и грязнее. Что нам теперь делать?

— Мы подождем. Кровь нейтрализует яд и исправит то, что он с ней сделал, тогда она сможет дышать без нее… — он замолчал и поднял голову, прислушиваясь. — Кто-то идет. И это не медсестры.

— Кузина?

— Наверное.

— Я встречала ее раньше, — сказала Таша. — Она думает, что я врач, так что все будет хорошо. Просто позволь мне говорить.

— Понял.

Секунд через тридцать шаги за дверью смолкли и ручка повернулась. Когда дверь распахнулась, Стив обнаружил, что моргнул от короткого, ошеломляющего чувства дезориентации от встречи с человеком, которого он узнал, но в совершенно неожиданном контексте.

— Джозефина? — произнес он, сбитый с толку.

Красивая темноволосая молодая женщина остановилась в дверях, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Боже мой, дядя Стив! — воскликнула она шикарным британским голосом, бросившись вперед, чтобы обнять его. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пришел навестить свою подругу Шерон, — сказал Стив. — А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Я присматриваю за своей кузиной Шерон, — рассмеялась она. — Я понятия не имела, что вы знакомы. Здравствуйте, доктор Рашман. Я вас не сразу заметила. Как она?

— Боюсь, никаких изменений, — сказала Таша. — Я просто сопровождаю Стива. Ему нельзя быть здесь после часов посещения без разрешения.

— Конечно, как глупо с моей стороны, — сказала Джозефина, повернувшись к Стиву. — Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы встретились при лучших обстоятельствах, но я так рада тебя видеть. Мама, должно быть, очень рада, что вы с Шерон подружились.

— Я не уверен, что она вообще знает, — сказал Стив, все еще выглядя крайне смущенным. — Мы с Шерон случайно встретились несколько месяцев назад. Я не знал, что она твоя родственница. Это… невероятно.

— Ну, в конце концов, Нью-Йорк не такое уж большое яблоко, — беззаботно сказала Джозефина, усевшись в одно из кресел. — Ты должен рассказать мне все, что делал с тех пор, как мы видели тебя в последний раз. Лондон был ужасно скучным без тебя.

Стив, казалось, не слышал ее. Его голубые глаза пристально смотрели на лежавшую без сознания женщину.

— Что-то не так, — сказал он Таше. — К этому времени должен был быть хоть какой-то результат.

— Что случилось? — встревоженно спросила Джозефина. — Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ты выглядишь усталой, дорогая, — мягко сказала Таша. — Тебе надо отдохнуть.

Большие карие глаза Джозефины тут же закрылись, и она откинулась на спинку стула, крепко уснув.

— Что же нам делать? — спросила Таша у Стива.

— Нужно больше крови, — сказал он. — Должно быть, этого было недостаточно, чтобы нейтрализовать яд.

— Ты уверен?

— У меня нет выбора. Я буду осторожен.

— Хорошо. Приготовься.

Стив снова подошел к Шерон, и они повторили процесс, как и раньше, только он позволил примерно вдвое большему количеству своей мощной крови течь по ее горлу, прежде чем отстраниться. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. Он не мог дать ей больше, не рискуя человеческой жизнью.

На этот раз, однако, эффект были немедленным и выраженным. Прежде чем Таша успела заменить вентиляционную трубу, глаза Шерон открылись, и она смущенно заморгала. Ее руки рефлекторно поднялись, пытаясь вытащить трубку из носа, но Стив поймал их и удержал.

— Эй, ты в порядке, — мягко сказал он. — Эту трубку вставили врачи. Ты же не хочешь ее вытащить.

Она посмотрела на него затуманенным взглядом, видимо, с трудом сосредоточившись на лице.

— Стив? — спросила она слабым, хриплым голосом.

— Да, это я, — улыбнулся он. — Но тебе пока не стоит пытаться говорить. Ты была на искусственной вентиляции легких. Горло, наверное, очень болит.

Она кивнула и сжала его руки, затем вопросительно посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Изабелла нашла тебя без сознания, и тебя привезли сюда. — Он отошел в сторону и указал на молодую женщину в кресле. — Джозефина приехала из Лондона, чтобы быть с тобой. Она сейчас отдыхает.

Шерон улыбнулась и снова сжала его руки, затем она заметила Ташу и бросила на него еще один вопросительный взгляд.

— Это мой друг, доктор Рашман, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, но я попросил ее проконсультировать меня по твоему делу. Она…

— Невролог, — вмешалась Таша. — Специализируюсь на черепно-мозговых травмах, хотя вы, к счастью, ничем таким не страдаете. В данный момент я здесь только для моральной поддержки. Ваши врачи оказывают вам отличную помощь.

Шерон вежливо кивнула, затем вытянула шею, чтобы посмотреть на спящую кузину.

— Стив, почему бы тебе не разбудить Джозефину? — сказала Таша. — Пойду позову медсестру.

Стив подошел и мягко потряс свою молодую подругу, которая пошевелилась и села, глубоко зевнув.

— О, черт возьми, как долго я… Шерон! Ты проснулась! — воскликнула она, вскочив и поспешив к кровати. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Принести что-нибудь? Ты еще не можешь говорить. Чай? Где эта чертова медсестра, когда она тебе так нужна?

— Доктор Рашман уже пошла за ней, — сказал Стив. — А это значит, что мне лучше убраться отсюда. Я не хочу быть у них на пути.

— О нет, дядя Стив, не уходи, — надулась Джозефина. — Мы виделись всего минуту.

Стив заметил озадаченное выражение лица Шерон и застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Но мне пора. Часы посещений давно прошли, и меня все равно вышвырнут. Я вернусь завтра утром. Шерон, я так рад, что ты в порядке. Я очень волновался. Ты не проводишь меня, Джо?

— Конечно, — ответила Джозефина. — Покажу дорогу. Я вернусь через полминуты, Шерон, дорогая.

Она взяла Стива под руку и пошла с ним к лифтам, в то время как группа медсестер промчалась по коридору в палату Шерон.

— Очень рад тебя видеть, — сказал Стив, тепло обняв ее. — Я очень скучаю по вам, ребята. Скажешь Пегги, что я сделал то, что она сказала, и у меня все хорошо?

— Конечно, но мы еще увидимся, прежде чем я отправлюсь в страну тумана и сарказма, верно?

— Определенно. Есть кое-кто, с кем я хотел бы тебя познакомить. О, и мы с Шерон не очень хорошо знаем друг друга, так что… все эти волчьи штучки, это между нами, хорошо?

— Пожалуйста, дядя Стив, — шмыгнула носом Джозефина. — Я агент Секретной разведывательной службы, а не сплетничающий подросток. Конечно, я знаю, что не стоит разглашать твои секреты. Я предполагаю, что та женщина, доктор Рашман, агент Щ.И.Т.а?

— Да. Ты раскусила нас. Ты все еще остра, как гвоздь, Джо-Джо.

— Не смей! Это прозвище — мерзость, и ты это знаешь! — сказала она, игриво подтолкнув его к двери лифта. — Убирайся, пока я не натворила чего-нибудь ужасного, старый болван.

— Ухожу-ухожу, — рассмеялся Стив. — Позаботься о Шерон. Увидимся завтра.

Стив спустился на лифте в вестибюль, где охранник все еще флиртовал с регистраторшей, оба, очевидно, полностью оправились от обморока. Он вышел через те же двойные двери, через которые они с Ташей вошли ранее, и направился вниз по улице. Через мгновение или два Таша появилась рядом с ним.

— Привет, Златовласка, — весело сказал она. — Итак… Кто такая Джозефина?

— Дочь Пегги Картер.

— О. Чёрт возьми! Значит, твоя подруга Шерон связана с женщиной, которая основала Щ.И.Т.? Кто бы мог подумать.

— Не я, это точно. Фамилия Шерон — Бейкер, но… у Пегги был только брат, так что она должна быть Картер, верно?

— Если только она не взяла фамилию матери или что-то в этом роде, — пожала плечами Таша. — Я, например, не использую фамилию Старк.

— Кстати, как твоя фамилия? Я даже не знаю, есть ли она у тебя.

— Вообще-то нет. Я просто выбрала что-то, для документов и прочего. Романофф.

— О, круто. Как в российской царской семье.

— Ты имеешь в виду тех, кого революционеры построили и расстреляли в подвале дворца?

— Ну… Не только в то время, о котором ты говоришь.

— Эй, Стив, Уинтер это не очень хорошо воспримет. Ты должен быть рядом с ним прямо сейчас, хорошо?

— Конечно, — нахмурился Стив. — Но почему ты так говоришь?

— Понятия не имею. Он чувствует себя… странно в последнее время. В нем есть что-то холодное и темное. Это есть во всех гибридах демонов, но кажется, что он стал еще темнее и холоднее. Я не знаю, как еще это объяснить.

— Я тоже это почувствовал, — со вздохом признался Стив. — Надеюсь, это не заставит его еще глубже уйти в себя. Так больно, когда он закрывается от меня.

— Было бы очень полезно узнать, что с ним происходит. Я просто не могу понять, что это может быть. Я никогда не слышала о заклинании, которое могло бы вызвать у вампира ядовитый укус. Это просто невозможно.

— Знаешь, если бы мне давали пятицентовик за каждый раз, когда мы имеем дело с чем-то, что люди считают невозможным…

— Вроде как, — усмехнулась Таша. — Щ.И.Т. тебе платит.

— Да, но я удвою свои ставки, если мои дела будут и дальше напрямую затрагивать любовь всей моей жизни, которую заставляют страдать. Баки такой хороший, и он через многое прошел. Он не заслуживает всего этого.

— Понимаю. Но что бы ни случилось, мы будем рядом, чтобы помочь ему. Он один из нас, независимо от того, платят ему зарплату или нет. Ты тоже. Вы, ребята, семья.

— Спасибо, Таша, — улыбнулся Стив. — Для меня это очень много значит.

— Ну, что я могу сказать, — пожала она плечами. — Я всегда хотела вампира с заколдованной металлической рукой и полубога-оборотня в моей маленькой коллекции великолепных мальчиков. Вы двое действительно завершаете набор.

— Я так и знал, — сказал Стив, покачав головой. — Мы для тебя просто игрушки, не так ли?

— Больше похожи на фигурки. И никто из вас не находится в отличном состоянии.

Стив поднял белокурую бровь.

— То есть… я уже к этому близок. Ты видела мою задницу?

— О, черт возьми, — сказала она, закатив глаза. — Все видели твою идеальную задницу, Стив. А теперь вызови нам такси, пока я тебя не пнула.

***

— Что, черт возьми, ты имеешь в виду, говоря о моем укусе? — потребовал ответа Баки. — Я теперь ядовит? Как чертова змея?

— Мы точно не знаем, — сказал Клинт. — Мы просто хотим сказать, что это лучшее предположение на данный момент.

— Так что же нам делать? — спросил Баки, проведя пальцами по своим длинным волосам. — Что мне делать?

— Ну, нам нужно отвести тебя в Щ.И.Т. и проверить укус на… на яд.

— Я не могу просто укусить кого-нибудь, Клинт. Мои клыки появляются только для того, чтобы сражаться или кормиться. Или трахаться. Они не знают разницы.

— Что, если мы найдем кого-нибудь, кто заставит появиться твои клыки, и ты сможешь укусить тестирующее устройство. Это сработает?

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как унизительно это звучит? Словно ты предлагаешь мне порно, чтобы я мог дать образец спермы.

— Точно, — прощебетал Сэм. — Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты подрочил свои клыки ради науки. Что в этом унизительного?

— Новый план, — сказал Баки Клинту. — Я укушу птенчика. Если он умрет, мы будем знать, что я ядовит.

— О, это стоит попробовать… Ой! Я пошутил, детка! — сказал Клинт, схватив мужа за руки. — Слушай, я знаю, что это отстой, но это единственный способ проверить теорию. Возможно, это даже не ты. В прошлый раз, когда случилось что-то подобное, это была Гидра.

— Гидры больше нет. Я уверен, что это то, что они сделали со мной. Прощальное «пошел ты» за то, что освободился от них и думал, что наконец-то буду счастлив. — Баки вздохнул и покачал головой. — Хорошо. Отведите меня, чтобы кучка врачей могла посмотреть, как я укушу… Что я вообще буду кусать?

— Это будет силиконовая модель человеческой головы, которую мы используем в баллистических испытаниях. Если есть яд, патологоанатом сможет извлечь и проанализировать его.

— Отвратительно, — сказал Баки с неприятной гримасой. — А кто будет моим пушистиком? У вас есть кто-нибудь настолько глупый в штате?

— Я уверен, что у нас выстроится очередь, если мы попросим добровольцев, но я думаю, нам лучше, чтобы Стив встретил нас там.

— Он с Шерон. Я не хочу отрывать его от нее.

— Не надо беспокоить Стива, — сказал Локи со своего кресла. — Я сделаю это.

— Ни за что, Локи, — фыркнул Баки. — Вампиру требуется гораздо больше, чтобы заставить другого вампира почувствовать желание укусить. Мы бы поубивали друг друга.

— Ну… Да, это так, — согласился Локи. — Почтительно снимаю свою кандидатуру.

— А как же Ванда? — предложил Клинт. — Она человек и не боится тебя. Кроме того, она сможет остановить тебя, если ты потеряешь контроль.

— На самом деле это не худшая идея, — сказал Баки, прикусив губу. — Но ей придется согласиться, и это может заставить ее чувствовать себя немного… странно.

— Я имею в виду, она кровавая ведьма, которая зарабатывает на жизнь терапией для секретных агентов-вампиров, — сказал Сэм. — У нее, наверное, довольно высокая планка для странностей.

— Я обнаружил, что моя собственная планка для странностей неуклонно растет, поскольку я провожу время с вами, — вмешался Локи. — Держу пари, что твоя подруга-ведьма уже совершенно невосприимчива к шоку.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Баки. — Позвони ей и объясни, что мы хотим сделать. Но скажи ей, что ничего страшного, если она не захочет. Я не хочу, чтобы она делала что-то, что доставляет ей неудобство.

— Такой джентльмен, — сухо сказал Локи. — Значит ли это, что вы оставите меня здесь без охраны?

— Я не думаю, что твой парень-волк настолько глуп, чтобы… Хотя, он может таким быть, — сказал Баки. — Может, нам стоит пригласить Ванду и патологоанатома сюда?

— О, звучит заманчиво. Пожалуйста, тащите вашу ведьму и врачей и все виды лабораторного оборудования в мой дом. Возможно, Щ.И.Т.у захотелось бы переехать и проводить все свои операции отсюда?

— Ладно, придурок, тогда пойдем туда, — парировал Баки. — Как ты думаешь, ты выдержишь пару часов без няньки?

— Ну, нам же не всем нужно идти, верно? — сказал Сэм. — Я могу остаться и держать оборону.

Локи опустил подбородок.

— Большое спасибо, Сэм. Мне было бы легче в твоем обществе.

— Я вижу, что ты задумал, чертов подлец, — сказал Клинт, подняв бровь. — Ты просто хочешь остаться здесь со своей подружкой-кошкой.

— Верно, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Развлекайся на работе.

***

В отделении интенсивной терапии медицинского сектора Щ.И.Т.а на ночь отключали верхний свет. Посты медсестер — это теплые островки в темноте с маленькими лампочками, мягко освещающими пространство, создавая атмосферу комфорта и уюта в дезинфицируемом учреждении.

Большинство палат длительного ухода в этом отделении пустовало, так как большинство агентов Щ.И.Т.а были сверхъестественного происхождения и редко требовали такого размещения, но одна палата была с занятой кроватью. Хотя пациент не считался большой угрозой в его текущем состоянии, служба безопасности находилась у дверей его палаты в любое время.

Капитан Чарльз Аллан из ЦРУ-ПРИРД даже не имел права находиться в отделении интенсивной терапии, не говоря уже о посещении пациента, который не принимал посетителей. Однако, было странно, что люди из Службы безопасности не отреагировали на его присутствие, когда он приблизился. Они стояли совершенно непринужденно, спокойно наблюдая за ним, как будто не видели ничего необычного, и не попытались помешать ему войти в комнату.

Капитан Аллан закрыл за собой дверь и пододвинул стул к краю кровати. Он сидел молча, пристально глядя на спящего человека, в тусклом свете настольных ламп безопасности у двери. Через некоторое время мужчина беспокойно заворочался во сне.

— Просыпайся, Рамлоу, — прорычал капитан Аллан, резко пнув кровать ногой.

Человек в постели внезапно проснулся и резко сел, тяжело дыша и моргая в темноте. Когда его глаза привыкли, на лице появилось узнавание. Затем он хрипло рассмеялся и упал на подушку.

— Итак, ты наконец нашел меня, — сказал он. — Что ж, поздравляю. Ты, должно быть, очень гордишься.

— Заткнись, предатель, — выплюнул капитан Аллан. — Единственная причина, по которой я тебя сейчас не убью, — это то, что я должен вести себя хорошо с этими людьми из Щ.И.Т.а. И по какой-то причине они не хотят твоей смерти.

— Наверное, они думают, что я расскажу им что-нибудь о Гидре, — хрипло сказал Рамлоу. — Немного поздновато для этого. Все это находится под сотней тонн щебня посреди Баренцева моря.

— Я уверен, что у тебя было много козырей. Если только промывание мозгов Гидрой не сделало тебя фанатиком.

— Ты меня знаешь, — небрежно сказал Рамлоу. — Я был верен только тому, кто предлагал самую высокую цену. Твоя маленькая игрушка меня тоже глубоко задела. Приятный бонус. Подставить меня на всю жизнь.

— Преданность нельзя купить, ее можно только взять напрокат. Разве ты не так говорил? — Капитан Аллан усмехнулся. — До того, как ты предал своих людей и оставил нас умирать? Наслаждайся этими деньгами, пока будешь гнить в федеральной тюрьме Супер-Макс, кусок дерьма. Надеюсь, оно того стоило, стать предателем ради этих психов.

— Психов? Да, возможно. Но не похоже, что твои друзья по Щ.И.Т.у лучше.

— Лучше, чем гребаная Гидра. По крайней мере, они пытаются что-то сделать. Не натравливать их на невинных людей.

— Ты слишком стар, чтобы быть таким наивным, — усмехнулся Рамлоу. — Щ.И.Т.у насрать, что происходит с невинными людьми, так же как и Гидре. Они просто кучка монстров, которые заботятся о своих.

— Пока они следуют правилам, это не моя проблема. Ты знаешь, почему я здесь.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это не светский визит?

— Очень смешно. Скажи мне, где он.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Рамлоу. — Вероятно, погребен под обломками вместе с остальной Гидрой.

— Мы были на острове. Защитная камера была уничтожена. Его там не было.

— Тогда… я думаю, сейчас он может быть где угодно.

— Думаю, да, — сказал капитан Аллан, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Ты знаешь, почему я здесь, в Щ.И.Т.е, верно, Рамлоу? Я не искал тебя. Я ушел из группы обучения и наблюдения. Сейчас я работаю с ОПИРиР.

Самодовольная улыбка Рамлоу застыла на его лице.

— Да. Меня поставили во главе собственного подразделения охотников за привидениями, — продолжил капитан Аллан. Он лениво потянулся, потом встал и пошел к двери. — Ты знаешь, что я найду его, с твоей помощью или без нее. Тогда, может быть, я приду к той клетке, в которой они тебя запрут. Нанесу тебе настоящий светский визит.

— Ты… Они не позволят тебе сделать это, — крикнул Рамлоу ему вслед, теперь совершенно пепельно-белый. — ЦРУ не выше закона. Ты не сможешь просто так войти в федеральную тюрьму.

Капитан Аллан озорно улыбнулся через плечо.

— Кто, черт возьми, остановит меня?

— Ладно, подожди, — сказал Рамлоу. — Я скажу тебе. Только… ты должен поклясться, что не пойдешь за мной.

— Я не обещаю дерьму. Говори.

— Ты был прав. Он был со мной, когда Щ.И.Т. увез нас с острова. Это испортило мне жизнь и чуть не убило. Я… я потерял его.

— Ты потерял его здесь? — сказал Аллан, угрожающе отступая назад к своей кровати. — В штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а? Кто? У кого он?

— Тебе это не понравится.

— Мне не нужен твой гребаный красочный комментарий. Просто, черт возьми, скажи мне, у кого он.

— У Зимнего Солдата.

У капитана Аллана под кожей напряглись челюсти, а в карих глазах вспыхнул гнев.

— Да пошел ты, это история о привидениях.

— Нет, они просто хотели, чтобы мы в это поверили. Это один вампир. Всегда был. Я знаю, потому что был одним из его кураторов.

— Брехня.

— Ты не обязан мне верить. Это правда. Твои дружки из Щ.И.Т.а схватили его прежде, чем уничтожить Гидру.

— Хорошая попытка, придурок. Я был в их камере. Там нет ничего, кроме твоих головорезов и тролля.

— Он не заперт, — сказал Рамлоу, покачав головой. — Они отпустили его, и он с ним.

Капитан Аллан схватил его за больничный халат и рывком усадил, с яростью глядя ему в глаза.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что эта чертова вампирская история о привидениях не просто существует, он здесь, в Нью-Йорке, и он у него… Какого хрена я должен тебе верить!

— Ну же, парень, — умолял Рамлоу, подняв руки. — Зачем мне так говорить, если это неправда?

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это у него?

— Должно быть у него. Я потерял его, когда он пришел в камеру, чтобы допросить нас.

Капитан Аллан еще секунду смотрел на него, потом отпустил, отступив назад и проведя рукой по лбу.

— Кто еще знает, что он был у тебя?

— Никто. Остальные люди Гидры были просто охранниками и пехотинцами. Они даже не знали о его существовании.

— А как насчет вампира?

— Солдат? — сказал Рамлоу с презрительным смехом. — Он ничего не знал об этом дерьме.

— Что, черт возьми, это значит?

— Я имею в виду, что они разорвали его мозг. Сделал его похожим на… робота или что-то в этом роде. Они использовали эту штуку, чтобы контролировать его.

— Как это возможно?

— Понятия не имею. Я просто рассказываю, что видел. Если хочешь узнать, тебе придется иметь дело с ним.

Капитан Аллан скривил губы.

— Если ты хоть раз в своей никчемной жизни сказал правду.

— Эй, я никуда не денусь. Если все не так, как я сказал, ты можешь вернуться и убить меня.

— Если ты лжешь мне, то пожалеешь, что я тебя не убил. Спи крепко, Рамлоу. И держи рот закрытым.

— Обязательно, клянусь. Я не скажу ни слова.

Подойдя к двери, капитан Аллан остановился и достал что-то из кармана.

— Я знаю, что не скажешь.

— Подожди, не…

Не успел Рамлоу договорить до конца, как капитан Аллан раздавил маленький серебряный шарик между большим и указательным пальцами, вызвав ярко-зеленую вспышку света. Рамлоу упал на кровать, оглушенный и бесчувственный. Капитан Аллан повернулся и вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь открытой. Охранники смотрели прямо перед собой, когда он прошел мимо них и исчез в коридоре.


	31. Chapter 31

Получив известие от Клинта, что они будут проверять укус Баки на яд, Стив и Таша перенаправили свое такси в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а, известную общественности как банковское и трастовое здание Lee & Kirby. Войдя в главный вестибюль, они увидели, к немедленному раздражению Стива, что капитан Аллан только что вошел с противоположной стороны. Стив надеялся, что этот человек просто займется своими делами, так как ему больше не нужно было выступать в роли его гида. Однако, к еще большему его раздражению, капитан Аллан окликнул его и ускорил шаг, чтобы догнать их, когда они приблизились к лифтам.

— Добрый вечер, капитан Роджерс. Мэм, — сказал он, кивнув Таше. — Если у вас есть минутка, сэр, я бы хотел задать пару вопросов по поводу удара вашей команды по объекту «Гидра» в Баренцевом море.

— Я очень занят, капитан Аллан, — коротко ответил Стив. — Если у вас есть вопросы по какой-либо из наших миссий, вы можете просмотреть отчеты в базе данных Щ.И.Т.а.

— В том-то и дело, сэр, — настаивал капитан Аллан. — Я проанализировал отчеты миссии, и есть несколько моментов, которые я не совсем понял. Я спросил директора Фьюри, и он сказал мне поговорить с вами.

— Капитан Аллан, не так ли? — вмешалась Таша. — Я возглавляла атаку на штаб Гидры. Я была бы рада прояснить все, что нужно.

— Э-э… конечно, — сказал Аллан, переведя взгляд со Стива на нее. — Благодарю вас, мэм.

— Нет проблем, — улыбнулась Таша. — Стив, ты иди, а я догоню. Капитан Аллан, почему бы нам не поговорить в моем кабинете.

Капитан Аллан, не имея выбора, последовал за ней, когда двери лифта закрылись за явно самодовольным Стивом. Таша провела капитана по коридору в другой зал, и дальше к двери, которую она открыла для него.

— Это же конференц-зал, мэм, — сказал он, когда она вошла следом за ним.

— Да, на самом деле у меня нет офиса, — пожала она плечами. — Итак, чем я могу вам помочь?

— Ну, в отчете было… было кое-что, — сказал он, беспокойно оглядевшись. — Я имею в виду, что версия, которую я получил, была сильно отредактирована, и я знаю, что вы не скажете мне ничего нового, но есть и другие вещи, которые не имеют смысла. Это имеет какое-то значение?

Таша склонила голову набок.

— Похоже, вы нервничаете, капитан Аллан.

— Да, ну… я не часто разговариваю с демонами, понимаете?

— Но это не так.

Капитан Аллан сделал паузу и посмотрел на нее.

— Я… Простите, что?

— Я сказала, что вы _кажетесь_ нервным. Но это не так. Почему вы хотите, чтобы я так думала?

Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, затем в уголках его губ появилась лукавая улыбка.

— Вы чертовски сообразительны, надо отдать вам должное.

— Я делаю, что могу, — сухо ответила Таша. — К чему этот спектакль? От чего вы пытаетесь меня отвлечь?

— Ну, я надеялся, что если вы подумаете, что я насторожен и слишком нервничаю, вы можете зазнаться и что-нибудь упустить. Но сейчас, думаю, это не сработает.

— Не сработает.

— Ну, попробовать стоило, — ухмыльнулся он, позволив своей напряженной позе расслабиться до небрежной самоуверенности. — Может быть, нам стоит быть откровенными друг с другом.

— Не знаю, насколько это возможно для нас обоих. Но давайте попробуем, ладно?

— Я в игре, если вы в игре. Начнем с того файла, в котором, кстати, было больше затемненного текста, чем собственно отчета. Отредактированный материал меня не волнует. Я хочу знать, зачем вы вообще взяли туда команду.

— Мы получили наводку от перебежчика Гидры.

— Этот перебежчик — Ванда Максимофф, да?

— Да.

— Которая сейчас работает со Щ.И.Т.ом?

— Совершенно верно.

— Я полагаю, что у нее были достаточно веские причины, чтобы предать их, но… Почему вы, ребята, так доверяете ей?

— Потому что у нее были довольно веские причины предать их. У вас все?

— Нет, еще не все. В отчете также говорится, что вы взяли живыми двадцать противников. Дело в том, что я был в тюрьме. Там один тролль и восемнадцать пехотинцев. Я не Родосский ученый, но даже я могу их посчитать.

— Двадцатый человек без сознания в отделении интенсивной терапии, — невозмутимо сказала Таша. — Никаких посетителей, ЦРУ или кого-то еще.

— Возможно. Или, может быть, Щ.И.Т. скрывает ценный вражеский актив от правительства США.

— Что это за ценный актив, капитан Аллан?

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о вампире, которого называют Зимним Солдатом?

— Нет. Я работаю со сверхъестественным интеллектом уже два десятилетия, сунув голову в в задницу. Вы же не думаете всерьез, что Щ.И.Т. станет укрывать самого смертоносного террориста в истории, и лучшая легенда, которую мы можем придумать, это то, что он слишком болен, и его нельзя увидеть прямо сейчас, не прадва ли?

— Значит, это правда, — сказал он, не сводя с нее свирепых светло-голубых глаз. — Это один вампир.

— Мы не прячем вампиров в отделении интенсивной терапии, капитан Аллан, — сказала Таша, не пропустив удара. — Вы сменили капитана Прайс на этой должности, верно?

— Верно, — сказал он, скрестив руки на груди.

— Чем она сейчас занимается?

— Ее повысили. Она получила хорошую, уютную работу в Лэнгли.

— Понимаю. А как звучит правдивая версия?

— Она не справилась с работой. Стала параноиком. Начала видеть то, чего не было. Чуть не застрелила одного из наших, думая, что он монстр или еще что-то. Они не могли полностью отпустить ее, рискуя тем, что она расскажет общественности все, что знает, поэтому её заперли в Лэнгли, чтобы она молчала.

— Это очень плохо, — сказала Таша с одной из своих хитрых маленьких улыбок. — Стресс действительно достает некоторых людей. Но, похоже, вы отлично справляетесь с работой.

— Спасибо, мэм, — кивнул он, словно приняв ее слова за чистую монету. — Ваше высокое мнение — большая честь для меня.

— Мне пора идти, капитан Аллан, но я получила удовольствие от нашей беседы. Да, и насчет Зимнего Солдата… Будьте осторожны. Возможно, вы не захотите тянуть за эту нить.

С этими словами она просто исчезла в воздухе, оставив его смотреть на пустое место, где она только что была. Мгновение он стоял, моргая, потом покачал головой и, посмеиваясь, вышел из конференц-зала.

***

— Вот ты где, — сказал Клинт, соскользнув со стола, на котором сидел, в патологоанатомической лаборатории Щ.И.Т. — Какого хрена ты так долго?

— Извини, я… отвлекся, — сказал Баки. — Все готово?

— Да, эта штука в смотровой — вон там, — ответил Клинт, указав на открытую дверь. — Ты знаешь, что делать. Я дам знать патологоанатому, что ты здесь.

— Привет, ведьма, — сказал Баки, когда Ванда последовала за ним в комнату. — Спасибо, что согласилась на это.

— О, это не проблема. Я рада помочь, — сказала Ванда, потом взглянула на смотровой стол и поморщилась. — Что это?

— Это баллистический гелевый торс. У них не было готовой головы, и, видимо, на ее изготовление уходит три дня, так что… да. Мы нашли только это.

— Оно шевелится, гадость какая! — рассмеялась Ванда, ткнув в нее указательным пальцем. — Итак, что мне нужно сделать?

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Баки. — Я просто должен… Ты знаешь. Понюхать кровь, услышать сердцебиение и все такое.

— Хорошо, — весело говорит она.

Он неловко наблюдал, как она сняла свой темно-красный жакет и повесила его на стул, затем достала из кармана маленькую резинку и закрутила свои длинные, темно-рыжие волосы в нечто вроде свободного пучка. Он вдруг начал необъяснимо нервничать, что было ему совершенно не свойственно. Он знал ведьму десятилетиями, и они были партнерами большую их часть. И, наверное, он провел с ней больше времени, чем любой другой человек на земле.

Однако, помимо того, что она была могущественной ведьмой и его самым близким другом, она также была очень красивой женщиной. Он понял это с болью в сердце, когда она посмотрела на него своими огромными глазами с длинными ресницами.

— Все в порядке, солдатик, можешь ко мне прикоснуться, — улыбнулась она, видя его явное волнение. — Я знаю, что ты не кусаешься. Ну… ты меня не укусишь.

— Я… я не… Это странно, — начал заикаться он. — Я боюсь, что сделаю тебе больно.

— О, пожалуйста, — ухмыльнулась она. — Как будто я позволю тебе.

Прежде чем он успел возразить, она обняла его, прижавшись своим мягким, теплым телом к его холодной груди. Он почувствовал, как ее пульс бьется в его венах, как кровь взывает к демону. Немного поколебавшись, он положил свои большие, сильные руки на ее тонкую талию и прижался носом к мягкой ямочке за ухом, где ее сладкий, опьяняющий запах был сильнее всего. Через несколько секунд он напрягся и резко отстранился, глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Черт возьми, у нас был секс.

— Что? — возмутилась Ванда. — Нет, не было, не будь таким отвратительным.

— О, да, — настаивал Баки. — Мурманск, тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят четвертый год.

— Солдат, зачем ты вообще… — она замолкла и прижала руку ко лбу. — О боже, мы действительно это сделали.

— Да. Ты помнишь?

— Сейчас вспомнила! Было чертовски холодно, и мы напились с солдатами спецназа в казарме. Ну, то есть, это я напилась _с ними_. Ты же напился _их_.

— Да, потом мы вернулись в отель, и ты лежала на полу…

— Нет, на полу лежал ты. Ты приставал ко мне, пока я не легла с тобой, и ты заставил меня смотреть это ужасное телешоу.

— «Воздушный волк»* не был ужасен, просто у тебя ужасный вкус, — вставил Баки. — Продолжай.

— Это было ужасно, но ты вел себя мило и уютно, поэтому я терпела. Потом ты сказал: «Ведьма, ты такая красивая» или что-то в этом роде, а потом поцеловал меня.

— Мне было уютно, потому что тебе было очень тепло. И я уверен, что это ты поцеловала меня.

— Пожалуйста, — сказала она, оскорбленно вскинув голову. — Зачем мне делать такую глупость?

— Потому, что я очень сексуален, и ты не могла сдержать свою… О, нет, подожди. Ты права. Это я поцеловал тебя.

— Я знаю, что права, Солдат. Я только что сказала тебе, что ты сделал это.

— Ну… ты мне позволила. Так что на самом деле это была твоя вина.

— Фу, и мы занимались сексом на полу, — простонала она. — О чем я только думала?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Баки, неодобрительно покачав головой. — Тебе должно быть стыдно за то, что ты воспользовалась мной. Я был ненормальным ребенком.

— Ты был моральным ослом, — парировала Ванда. — Нас не было в штабе две недели. Твой мозг почти пришел в норму.

— Знаю, — усмехнулся Баки. — Я бы никогда ничего не предпринял, если бы это было не так.

— Посмотри на себя! Ты действительно гордишься собой! Мужчины так отвратительны.

— Неважно, ведьма. Я знаю, что я горяч. Не веди себя так, будто ты об этом не думала.

— Я думала только о том, какой невыносимой занозой в заднице ты был.

— Но я горяч. Признай это.

— Хорошо, — сказала она с раздраженным вздохом. — Да. Ты очень красивый, Солдат.

— Даже не думай об этом. Теперь я со Стивом.

— Клянусь Богом, я сломаю каждую косточку в твоем…

— Я пошутил! Послушай, мне жаль, что у нас был ужасный, пьяный секс тридцать лет назад. Спасибо, что ты осталась моим другом, несмотря на это. И за спасение нас от Гидры тоже спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, но давай договоримся никогда больше об этом не говорить, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы между нами возникла неловкость. И я бы предпочла, чтобы мои коллеги не знали о том, что я ошибалась в людях во время моей потраченной впустую юности.

— Согласен. Я тоже не хочу, чтобы между нами был неловкость. А теперь иди сюда и дай мне понюхать твою шею, пока мои клыки не затвердели.

— Ты такой злой! — воскликнула она, хлопнув его по руке. — Не могу поверить!

— Да все ты можешь. Ты же меня знаешь.

— О боже, просто продолжай уже! Но не забудь укусить эту штуку, а не меня.

— Да, конечно. Я злой, а не глупый.

***

Таша снова появилась в медицинском секторе, кипя от злости после разговора с капитаном Алланом. В конце концов, этот чертов блондинистый придурок заставил ее ошибиться. Он искал информацию об Уинтере, а она этого не увидела. Она буквально всегда могла читать людей, как открытые книги, так что же, черт возьми, произошло?

— Привет, ребята, — сказала она, когда охранники возле палаты Рамлоу вытянулись по стойке смирно. — Случилось что-нибудь интересное?

— Нет, мэм, — ответил один из охранников. — Доктор Чо была здесь в 19:30, и с тех пор он спит.

— Хорошо. Я удвоила смену, так что ждите подкрепления через несколько минут.

— Что-то не так, мэм? — спросил другой охранник.

— Пока нет. Но держите глаза открытыми. И не подпускайте сюда этих уродов из ЦРУ. Если они хотя бы ступят в эту палату, пристрелите их.

— Да, мэм, — ответили охранники, когда она повернулась и вышла через двойные двери.

Она позвонила начальнику охраны и отдала приказ удвоить охрану, добавив, что людям из ОПИРиР будет отказано в доступе во все запретные зоны до дальнейшего уведомления. Охрана должна сообщить ей, если они покинут здание, и они должны постоянно находиться под наблюдением. Минуя череду коридоров и проявившись материально в лаборатории, она нашла Стива, Баки, Ванду и Клинта, ошивающихся в комнате отдыха сотрудников лаборатории.

— Привет, Таша, — сказал Стив. — Как все прошло?

— Я облажалась, — раздраженно ответила она. — Этот чертов придурок застал меня врасплох. И похоже, он ищет информацию об Уинтере.

— Конечно, черт возьми, — сказал Баки, вскинув руки в воздух и чуть не ударив Ванду. — Меня поработили, пытали, снова поработили, заставили говорить с моим бывшим парнем, и теперь я, похоже, еще и ядовит. Что еще могло произойти?

— Как он застал тебя врасплох? — спросил Клинт. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то был способен на это.

— Понятия не имею, — сказала Таша, упав на диван. — Я чувствую себя каким-то гребаным дилетантом.

— Может быть, если ты расскажешь нам, что случилось, мы сможем это выяснить, — предложила Ванда.

— Он вел себя очень нервно, и я прокомментировала это. Он сказал, что не общался с демонами. Я назвала это ерундой, потому что это было очевидно, и он сказал, что надеялся заставить меня ошибиться, что он и сделал. Он сказал, что у нас есть гидровец, которого мы ему не показали, и предположил, что это Зимний Солдат. Я сказала ему, что мы никогда не станем прятать такую ценную фигуру с дурацкой легендой о том, что он слишком болен и не может говорить. Дело в том… что он не знал, что ты — один вампир, пока я не проговорилась. Прости, Уинтер.

— Мне уже все равно, — проворчал Баки. — Пусть узнает хоть весь мир. Я отравлю всех.

— Нет, Бак, — сказал Стив. — Мы даже не знаем наверняка, ядовит ты или нет.

— Но, Таша, как он узнал, что ты демон? — спросил Клинт. — Ты сказала ему?

— Черт возьми, — вздохнула Таша. — Думаю, об этом я тоже проговорилась. Так что теперь придурок из ЦРУ знает, что Уинтер — это один парень, мы знаем о нем что-то, чего не говорим, а я демон. С таким же успехом мы могли послать туда чертова Стива.

— Серьезно, — нахмурился Стив. — Как он мог так сильно выбить тебя из игры?

— В том-то и дело, что это невозможно, — ответила она, покачав головой. — Он не… кто-то со сверхспособностями. Он обычный парень. На сто процентов человек, и он… — Таша замолчала, и выражение ее лица изменилось. — О, черт возьми, если только он не охотник.

— Охотник, — встревоженно сказала Ванда. — Это было бы очень плохо.

— Что за охотник? — спросил Стив.

— Охотник на демонов, — сказала Таша. — Это обычные во всех отношениях люди, за исключением того, что они наделены божественной силой охотиться и убивать демонических существ. Из-за этого мы почти не способны почувствовать их местонахождение или проникнуть в их умы, и это делает нас очень уязвимыми для них.

— Это объясняет, почему он нас не боится, — сказал Стив. — Но… разве божественная сила не означает, что он один из хороших парней?

— Вроде. Охотники не похожи на фанатиков, но они склонны видеть вещи гораздо более радикально, чем мы. Они рождаются с этой силой, воспитываются в монастырях, обучаются священниками и выпускаются со святым благословением уничтожать созданий тьмы.

— То есть, если он один из этих охотников, значит, мы все в опасности.

— Не совсем, — сказала Таша. — Ты не демонический гибрид, поэтому у него нет власти над тобой. Клинт тоже, поскольку он неприсоединившийся земной дух.

— Я оборотень, — смущенно сказал Стив. — Я превращаюсь в волка и убиваю людей.

— Но ты не демонический гибрид, как обычные оборотни, Стив. Прости, что говорю это вслух, но ты полубог. Правила для вас совершенно другие.

— В любом случае, мы не можем позволить охотнику на демонов бродить внутри Щ.И.Т.а, — сказал Клинт. — Мы должны бросить его в камеру, пока не узнаем, что происходит.

— А еще он оперативник ЦРУ, — заметил Стив. — Если мы задержим его без надлежащей процедуры, между нами и Министерством обороны могут возникнуть неприятности. Как мы узнаем наверняка, действительно ли он один из них?

— Кэрол узнает, — сказала Таша. — Охотники технически являются агентами света, так что он должен быть в списках. Я не могу с ней связаться, потому что она сейчас наверху, но Клинт может.

— Хорошо, я пойду, — согласился Клинт. — Но Сэм тоже захочет пойти, поэтому я сначала зайду к Локи.

— Возьми с собой Уинтера, — сказал Стив. — Я не хочу, чтобы он приближался к этому парню — охотник он на демонов или нет — пока не выясним, что он затеял.

— Я все еще жду, чтобы узнать, не змея ли я, — запротестовал Баки.

— Я останусь и позвоню тебе, когда будут готовы результаты, — сказала Ванда. — Тебе нет необходимости быть здесь.

— Хорошо, но я буду груб с Локи и выкурю все его сигареты, — парировал Баки, скрестив руки на груди. — Меня тошнит от его глупого лица.

— Черт побери, у меня еще есть Тор, Шерон и Джозефина, — устало сказал Стив. — Жаль, что все происходит одновременно.

— Кто такая Джозефина? — спросил Баки, подняв бровь.

— Двоюродная сестра Шерон и моя старая подруга. Я объясню позже. Тебе нужно идти.

— Подожди, — сказала Таша, поглядев на свой телефон. — Аллан и его люди только что зарегистрировались во временной квартире в жилом комплексе. Они, наверное, готовятся ко сну. Уинтер, ты можешь спокойно ждать своих результатов здесь.

— Ну, теперь я не хочу, — надулся Баки. — Я морально подготовился к отъезду.

— Ты не в духе, Солдат. Ты весь вечер нервный, — упрекнула его Ванда.

— Да, ведьма. Мне пришлось понюхать твою восхитительную человеческую кровь, а потом укусить этот отвратительный желеобразный торс. Я не привередлив.

— Желеобразный торс? — спросил Стив, скорчив гримасу. — Чем вы, ребята, занимались?

— Он должен был укусить баллистическую гелевую фигуру человека, — объяснил Клинт. — Патологоанатом проверяет проколы на наличие яда.

— Патологоанатом ничего не нашел, — сказала женщина в белом халате, выйдя из коридора. — Сожалею. Или поздравляю. В зависимости от того, что вам больше подходит. В этом укусе не было ничего, кроме следов слюны.

— Какое облегчение, — вздохнул Стив. — Хотя, погодите. На самом деле, это вызывает гораздо больше вопросов, чем ответов. Потому что у ребят из клуба и Шерон определенно был яд в крови.

— Простите, капитан Роджерс, — сказала женщина. — Хотела бы я рассказать вам больше, но, честно говоря… это самое странное испытание, которое меня когда-либо просили выполнить. А я работаю со сверхъестественным каждый день.

— Я собираюсь поговорить с Фьюри и выяснить, как он собирается справиться с ситуацией с Алланом, — сказала Таша, поднимаясь с дивана. — Стив, оставайся на связи на случай, если они решат еще раз порыскать сегодня. И я удвоила охрану Рамлоу, так как он определенно знает кое-что об Уинтере. Клинт, дай мне знать, как только поговоришь с Кэрол.

— Хорошо, но это может занять некоторое время, — сказал Клинт. — Это не самый легкий межпространственный переход.

— Я в курсе. Спасибо.

— Бак, поторопись и возвращайся к Локи, хорошо? — сказал Стив. — Мы все еще не можем оставить его одного.

— Почему нет? — настойчиво спросил Баки. — Я только что узнал, что не ядовит, и хочу домой. К себе домой, туда, где мои вещи.

— Потому что мы обещали, Бак. То, что мы имеем дело с чем-то новым, не означает, что наше слово больше не имеет силы. Мы принимаем вещи такими, какие они есть, и все равно делаем то, что должны делать.

— Фу, ненавижу, каким хорошим ты иногда бываешь.

— И вовсе нет, — весело ответил Стив. — Кроме того, это значит, что мы можем снова трахаться в гостевой комнате Локи, что, кажется, действительно поднимает тебе настроение.

— О, ты так хорошо меня знаешь, — сказал Баки, улыбнувшись ему. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь иди. Скоро увидимся.

Клинт и Баки поднялись на лифте на вертолетную площадку на крыше, намереваясь вернуться в пентхаус Локи, чтобы двигаться быстрее. Во всяком случае, Баки всегда было довольно неприятно иметь дело с такси. Он привык к этому, так как Стив был прочно привязан к земле, и теперь они много времени проводили вместе, но всё же он предпочитал свой вампирский способ передвижения.

— Эй, можно тебя кое о чем спросить? — сказал Клинт, когда они вышли через двойные двери. — Что происходит с твоей металлической рукой, когда ты превращаешься в вампирский дым?

Баки резко остановился, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Я… понятия не имею. Срань господня, что происходит с моей рукой? Может быть, она подчиняется тем же правилам, что и магия? Держу пари, ведьма знает. Это она заколдовала эту штуку.

— В этом есть смысл. Но… что происходит с твоей одеждой? Ее ты тоже получил от ведьмы?

— Нет, я купил ее у Барни. Там немного волшебной одежды.

— Барни, да? — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Сколько стоил этот Хенли, двести долларов?»

— Да, — сказал Баки и нахмурился, когда Клинт разразился смехом. — Что?

— Ничего, просто очень мило, как вы, вампиры, относитесь к своей одежде. А как насчет джинсов? Пятьсот? Больше?

— Я сейчас не скажу тебе, потому что ты из этого сделаешь посмешище.

— Я смеюсь не над тобой, я просто смеюсь, потому что понял, что весь мой гардероб стоит меньше, чем одна пара твоих жалких выцветших джинсов.

— Они не жалкие, они просто измучены жизнью, — сообщил ему Баки. — И не важно, сколько они стоят, потому что они того стоят. Они мне очень идут.

— Тут ты не ошибаешься, — сказал Клинт, все еще посмеиваясь. — Сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы вернуться к Локи?

— Несколько минут. Мой вампирский дым очень быстрый.

— Здорово. Увидимся там.

Баки наблюдал, как человеческое тело Клинта превратилось в эфир, и его звездный ястреб бесшумно воспарил в ночном небе, высоко над сверкающими городскими огнями. Затем он растворился в черном тумане и заструился за ним, оседлав потоки воздуха, обвивая углы зданий, лаская каменную кладку, когда он перетекал по ней с удивительной скоростью и изяществом.

_Кровь._

Черт побери, он должен был попросить Стива дать ему немного крови перед отъездом. Сейчас не время для маниакальной охоты. Он проигнорировал желание и сосредоточился на том, чтобы переместить свой рассеянный вес по крышу коммерческого здания.

_Кровь. Охота. Кровь. Кровь._

Он напомнил себе, что не может получить кровь прямо сейчас, и что Стив даст ему немного позже. Нет причин сходить с ума.

_Знаю, ты слышишь. Нужна кровь. Охотиться сейчас._

Что за чертовщина?

Его голова — вернее, разум, поскольку в тот момент он представлял собой лишь струю пара — закружился от ужаса. Внезапно оказавшись не в состоянии сконцентрироваться на управлении своей распавшейся массой, его физическое тело довольно неуклюже материализовалось на крыше другого офисного здания. Он споткнулся и остановился, напряженный и дрожащий, дико озираясь по сторонам.

— Я схожу с ума, — прошептал он, проведя рукой по лбу.

_Не сумасшедший. Изголодавшийся._

— Что за черт! Что, черт возьми, со мной происходит?

_Ты знаешь. Ты слышишь меня._

— Нет. Нет. Я ничего не слышу. Иногда мне кажется, что я слышу голос в своей голове, потому что Гидра вложила его туда, и я все еще травмирован.

_Травмирован, да._

— Именно. У меня галлюцинации.

_Нет. Ты слышишь мой голос._

— Нет, не хочу! Ты не настоящий!

_Я настоящий, Солдат._

— Черт, это не может случиться со мной, — всхлипнул Баки. Он присел на корточки и схватился за голову обеими руками, как будто пытаясь физически привести свой разум в порядок, отчаянно шепча. — Я не могу снова стать рабом. Я не могу снова получить ошейник. Я не могу. Не буду.

_Ты должен успокоиться._

В тот момент, когда слова прошипели в его голове, Баки почувствовал, что его адреналин внезапно упал, как будто щелкнули выключателем. Он тяжело сел на землю, обхватив себя руками, и задрожал. Ему было чертовски холодно. Почему так чертовски холодно? Сейчас середина мая.

_Ты успокоился. Теперь ты будешь слушать._

— Нет, твою мать, я не буду слушать. Иди к черту.

_Ты будешь. У тебя нет выбора._

Желудок Баки сжался, когда до него начал доходить весь ужас ситуации. Он почувствовал, как на лбу выступил холодный пот. Это явно было какое-то разумное существо. С собственной волей и разумом. И оно… каким-то образом оказалось внутри него.

_Да. Ты чувствуешь. Я внутри тебя._

— Какого фига? Как, черт возьми, ты это услышал?

_Услышал твои мысли._

— Но почему? И почему я тебя слышу? Мы убили некроманта. Стив уничтожил ошейник.

_Я не ошейник._

— Я узнал твой гребаный голос, придурок, — прорычал Баки. — Ты мой гребаный ошейник.

_Был. Теперь не ошейник._

— Тогда почему ты в моей голове? Как ты делаешь это со мной?

_Спрятался в человека. Сбежал с острова. Нашел тебя._

— Рамлоу. Когда я прикоснулся к нему, ты… каким-то образом вошел в меня.

_Да._

— Черт возьми, — вздрогнул Баки. — Как? Что… что ты такое?

_Я ждал. Был терпелив. Но ты не слушал. Ты притворялся, что не слышишь. Время на исходе. Теперь я должен взять все под контроль. Чтобы ты видел._

— Контроль? Что это значит? — потребовал Баки. Он напряг всю свою волю, но обнаружил, что его конечности налились свинцом и не подчиняются его приказам. — Ты не заставишь меня ничего делать! Я не буду гребаным рабом, слышишь? Не буду!

_Ты сильный, Солдат. Но я сильнее._

— Нет, пожалуйста! — задохнулся он. — Пожалуйста! Ты не…

Слова застряли в горле Баки, когда его взор поглотила тьма, настолько глубокая, что казалось, будто это физическая вещь, а не отсутствие света. Непроглядь. Тьма, которая проникала в каждую клеточку его существа, холодная и черная, как внешняя пустота. Его голова откинулась назад, тело тяжело упало на бетон, а его открытые глаза слепо смотрели в небытие.

***

— Не смотрите коту в глаза, — сказала Сиф, читая вслух с экрана ноутбука. — Не возвышайтесь над котом. Не шумите. Не протягивайте к нему руку.

— Это звучит очень сложно, — сказал Тор, с сомнением прищурившись. — Ты уверена, что я не должен смотреть ему в глаза?

— Этот Джексон Галакси считается главным авторитетом в мире по кошачьим и мастером знаний о них. К его советам стоит прислушаться.

— Прекрасно, — вздохнул Тор. — Приступаем.

— Не спеши, — продолжила Сиф. — Даже если кот… трется о вас, это не всегда может быть приглашением погладить его. Если вы потянетесь к нему слишком рано, вы можете лишиться его доверия. Не сдавайтесь, если кот убежит. Это не значит, что вы проиграли войну, только битву.

— Это утешает, — вставил Тор. — Хотя, если он потрется об меня, я буду склонен думать, что выиграл войну.

Сиф проигнорировала это и продолжила читать.

— Подкупите кота угощением.

— Угощением? Думаю, это сработает, если я когда-нибудь пойму, чего он хочет. Я же не принесу ему тушу оленя.

— А мог бы. Мне бы очень понравилась туша оленя.

— Мне тоже, но мы собаки. А он — кот.

— Мы волки, — возмутилась она. — И почему этот кот ведет себя так странно? Я начинаю верить, что он делает это исключительно для того, чтобы сбить нас с толку.

— Желание сбить нас с толку — в самой его природе. Возможно, именно это его и радует. Знать, что я мучаюсь вопросом, как завоевать его любовь.

— Возможно, но тебе это не нравится, и уж точно не нравится нам, — вздохнула она. — В любом случае, я считаю, что совет мастера Галакси хорошо подходит для твоей пары-вампира. Ты возвышался, шумел и протягивал к нему руку, а он убегал. Итак, ты должен попробовать тишину и сдержанность, и подкупить его угощениями.

— Я поговорю со Стивом Роджерсом об этих угощениях. Его парень и мой были любовниками. Он поймет, каким образом я могу понравиться Локи.

— Они были любовниками? Как странно. Они так похожи друг на друга. И оба прекрасны на вид.

— Они действительно прекрасны, — мечтательно сказал Тор, глядя в потолок. — Очень красивы.

— Ты отвлекаешься. Сосредоточься.

— Хм? О, да. Сосредоточиться. Я сосредоточен. Как лазер. О чем мы говорили?

— Мы говорили, что ты остро нуждаешься в присутствии своей пары, — ответила Сиф, выгнув бровь. — В последнее время ты все чаще и чаще на это отвлекаешься.

— Можешь мне это говорить. Я прекрасно осознаю свою… рассеянность.

— А я и не собиралась ничего говорить, но, честно говоря, с тех пор, как он уехал, ты стал просто невыносим. Горький как пилюля.

— Что? — нахмурился Тор. — Он ушел десять лет назад, я не могу быть пилюлей десять лет кряду.

— Ты просто не можешь кое с чем справиться, когда думаешь об этом, — криво усмехнулась она. — В том числе и с пилюлями.

— Ну. Возможно. Но пока не было Локи и я искал брата, я был в большом волнении духа. Теперь я нашел Стива Роджерса, поэтому, как только я верну Локи, мы все вернемся домой, и все станет лучше.

— Знаешь, что нам нужно сделать? — сказала она, закрыв ноутбук. — Нужно связаться со Стивом Роджерсом и пригласить его пообедать с нами. Мы становимся мрачными, сидя в помещении.

— Прекрасная мысль. Все, что угодно, лишь бы выбраться из этой комнаты и чем-нибудь заняться. — Тор вскочил и вытянул свои длинные руки, затем остановился и достал из кармана телефон. — О, как раз Стив Роджерс звонит. Возможно, он подумал о том же.

Он коснулся экрана и поднес телефон к уху.

— Стив Роджерс! — весело сказал он. — Чем обязан такому удовольствию?

— Тор, привет, — голос Стива звучал необычно напряженно. — Что-то случилось. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Я в твоем распоряжении, — сказал Тор, озабоченно нахмурив брови. — В чем дело?

— Это моя пара. Уинтер. Он… он пропал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Воздушный волк» — американский телевизионный фильм и телесериал 1980-х годов об одноимённом сверхзвуковом вертолёте. 56-серийный сериал демонстрировался в США с 1984 по 1986 год, дополнительные 24 серии, выпущенные другой компанией и с новыми актёрами, были показаны в 1987 году.


	32. Chapter 32

— Я был у него в квартире, и проверил каждый сантиметр земли между этим местом и Щ.И.Т.ом, — оживленно сказал Стив, входя в пентхаус Локи. — Тор и волки обследуют столько территории города, сколько могут, и Ванда делает свое дело. Есть успехи с телефоном?

— Сначала шли гудки, а теперь перенаправляет на голосовую почту, — сказал Локи. — Либо он выключен, либо находится вне зоны обслуживания.

— Где в городе может не быть связи?

— Без понятия. Даже в метро теперь есть сотовая связь. Канализация?

— О, я даже не подумал об этом. Мы должны спуститься туда. Спасибо, Локи.

— Нет, Стив, на самом деле я не…

— Подожди, я должен ответить, — сказал Стив, когда его телефон зазвонил. — Привет, Джо. Как Шерон? Все в порядке?

— Доброе утро, дядя Стив, — ответил жизнерадостный голос Джозефины. — Она смогла позавтракать одна и настаивает на том, что чувствует себя лучше, чем когда-либо. Они хотят подержать ее еще пару дней для наблюдения, но, насколько они могут судить, она здорова, как лошадь.

— Это огромное облегчение. Я очень волновался за нее.

— Похоже, ты можешь уложить свои заботы в постель. Она прекрасно поправляется. Я называю это чудом, чтобы досадить врачам. Одна из них косо посмотрела на меня из-за трахеальной трубки. Она настаивает, чтобы медсестры удалили ее, но это кажется сомнительным.

— Не мучай их слишком сильно, маленький дьяволенок. Они хорошо заботятся о Шерон. Но послушай, у меня плохие новости. Я знаю, что обещал зайти сегодня, но случилось кое-что важное. Извини.

— О, не извиняйся, я понимаю. И на самом деле, теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом… Это, может быть, не самое страшное. Держись подальше некоторое время.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

— Ну, я объяснила, что ты просто друг семьи, а не знакомый по работе, но Шерон отказывается верить, что твоя встреча с ней была случайностью. Она вбила себе в голову, что мама послала тебя присматривать за ней, и не хочет, чтобы ее уговаривали.

— Это смешно, я бы не стал ей врать. И Пегги никогда бы такого не сделала.

— Именно так я и сказала Шерон. Мама больше никогда так не поступит. Особенно после того, как она отреагировала в прошлый раз.

— Пегги посылала людей присматривать за ней раньше?

— Да, но только чтобы убедиться, что она в безопасности, а это было давным-давно, когда она училась в университете. В любом случае, я уверена, что она придет в себя, если мы дадим ей пару дней, чтобы остыть. Ты же знаешь, как мы, женщины Картер, любим выпустить пар, прежде чем все обдумать.

— Э-э… Хорошо, но я все равно чувствую, что должен поговорить с ней сам. Мне не нравится, когда меня считают шпионом.

— Ну, дядя Стив, ты же вроде как шпион. Да и я тоже.

— Да, но не такого рода. Думаю, с этим придется подождать, так как сегодня я не смогу приехать.

— Кстати, что это за срочное дело? Ты можешь мне сказать, или это сверхсекретная тайна?

— К сожалению, сейчас это сверхсекретная тайна. Но мы увидимся перед твоим отъездом, обещаю.

— Тебе, черт возьми, было бы лучше сдержать обещание, или я буду вынуждена рассказать о тебе маме. Удачи с чем бы то ни было.

— Спасибо тебе. Я позвоню, как только смогу. И скажи Шерон, что я действительно рад, что с ней все в порядке.

— Обязательно. Пока, любимчик.

— Пока, Джо-Джо.

— Джо-Джо? — спросил Локи, выгнув бровь.

— Моя подруга Джозефина, — сказал Стив, засунув телефон обратно в карман. — Она кузина той женщины, на которую напал Уинтер. Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Я имею в виду то, что мы используем твой дом как базу для операций? У тебя сейчас много дел.

— Стив, я знаю, что должен казаться тебе мелочным и мелодраматичным, — сказал Локи. — А я такой и есть. Но если бы я не был готов отложить свои личные проблемы в сторону, когда Уинтер пропал, и его жизнь может быть в опасности, каким другом я бы был?

— Ты прав, — улыбнулся Стив. — Спасибо тебе. Для меня очень важно знать, что он тебе тоже небезразличен. Даже после всего, через что он заставил тебя пройти.

— Ерунда, — сказал Локи, беспокойно заерзав на стуле. — Я уверен, что он рассказал тебе обо мне и о том, как ужасно я себя вел.

— Да, он рассказал мне свою версию. Но мы говорим о сложных, эмоционально неустойчивых отношениях. Конечно, его точка зрения будет искажена в его собственных интересах.

— Понимаю. Однако, если оставить в стороне точки зрения, многие из моих прошлых действий были менее чем достойны восхищения. Ты не мог составить обо мне хорошего мнения.

— Да ладно, — пожал плечами Стив. — Ты был ребенком.

— Прошу прощения?

— Когда Уинтер обратил тебя, ты был еще ребенком. У тебя почти не было никакого опыта в мире, а потом ты внезапно стал другим, и тебе пришлось заново узнавать, кто ты и как относиться ко всему вокруг тебя. Должно быть, тебе было тяжело.

— Да, — сказал Локи, отведя взгляд. — Очень сложно.

— Мне очень жаль. Это слишком личное.

— Вовсе нет. Ты просто застал меня врасплох. Никто никогда не говорил со мной так о моем переходе.

— Большинство людей не могут понять этого так, как я, — сказал Стив, сев в кресло рядом с Локи. — Мы оба были детьми, когда изменились. Уинтер тоже был молод, но ему было дано на сотни лет больше, чем нам, чтобы смириться с тем, кто он есть. По сравнению с ним, мы с тобой все еще просто плывем по течению.

— Думаю, да, — улыбнулся Локи. — Странно, что мы с тобой из разных миров, и все же мы не так уж далеки друг от друга по возрасту.

— Когда ты родился?

— В тысяча восемьсот сорок пятом.

— Значит, тебе было семьдесят три, когда я родился.

— Да, но после моей естественной смерти прошел пятьдесят один год. Уинтер изменил меня, когда мне было двадцать два. Еще не совсем мужчина, даже в те дни.

— Я же сказал, ты был ребенком. Ты очень строг к себе за то, что делал, пытаясь справиться со своей силой и изоляцией, которая приходит вместе с ней.

— Я всегда был изолирован. Из-за моего слабого здоровья, положения моей семьи, и зрения Сибиллы, которое я унаследовал от матери, у меня было мало общего с любыми потенциальными компаньонами. Я всегда чувствовал себя… не таким, как все.

— Поэтому ты отправился на поиски вампира? Ты хотел связаться с кем-то, кто был также изолирован и не похож на других?

— Отчасти так оно и было. Но я думаю, что главным образом это было мое чувство… бессилия, которое привело меня к этому. Я жил уединенной жизнью, без матери, которая вела бы меня. Это было подобно окну, открытому космической буре. Я не был готов к осознанию огромных масштабов и ужасающих размеров мира, а также к осознанию своей ничтожности и слабости перед лицом всего этого. Я хотел что-то контролировать. Я хотел быть в состоянии защитить себя.

— Но почему именно Уинтер?

— Большинство вампиров любой значительной силы были настолько древними и безумными, что было бы самоубийством даже просто приблизиться к ним. Уинтер был достаточно стар, чтобы стать невероятно могущественным, но все еще достаточно молод, чтобы сохранить большую часть своей человечности. И, по общему мнению, он был самым красивым в своем роду из когда-либо существовавших. В общем, я изучал его. Узнал о нем все, что мог. Мне даже удалось приобрести картину Святого Себастьяна, для которой, как говорили, он позировал, когда был любовником Пьетро Риччи.

Когда я получал достаточно сильное впечатление о нем, я входил в транс каждую ночь, пока не нашел его. Это чуть не убило меня, но я, наконец, смог его увидеть. Он был всем, на что я надеялся. Помимо того, что он был стар и силен, он был очарователен, энергичен и необычайно красив, как гласили легенды.

Я наблюдал за ним, когда мог, чтобы определить его местоположение и привычки, и составил свой план. Я поехал в Нью-Йорк, в Соединенные Штаты, и предложил ему партнерство и почти половину своего состояния, если он изменит меня. Зрение не показывало мне, увенчается ли мое предприятие успехом или нет, но я счел, что риск того стоил, и пошел на это.

Он был бесконечно красив в жизни, даже не осознавая этого, и я чувствовал его силу, исходящую от него, как жар от огня. Я также видел, что был прав в том, что привлекло меня к нему. Он был один, как и я. Он жаждал общения и равного себе человека, с которым мог бы разделить бремя своего бессмертия.

Мне следовало бы больше бояться его, но молодость опрометчива и дерзка, поэтому я подошел к нему и сделал предложение. Сначала он говорил со мной резко и пытался запугать, но в тот момент, когда он заколебался, решая убить ли меня, я понял, что выиграл.

Если бы я просто предложил ему деньги, он бы тут же убил меня за мою дерзость. Я предложил ему то, что он хотел. Партнера. Я также дал понять, что мое предложение ограничено по времени, поэтому он не может вечно пребывать в нерешительности. После короткого времени и некоторых символических протестов он согласился обратить меня.

— Ты умирал, верно? — спросил Стив. — Поэтому время было ограничено?

— Я… сказал ему, что умираю, — нерешительно произнес Локи. — Это была не совсем правда.

— Ты солгал ему о своей болезни?

— Нет, я действительно был болен, но умер бы не сразу, нет. Болезнь медленно калечила мое тело. У меня были приступы судорог и ужасной боли. Я бы прожил много лет, но во все более ухудшавшемся и беспомощном состоянии. Слуги заботились бы обо мне, пока я не испустил бы дух в своей постели. Такого исхода я ни в коем случае не допустил бы. У меня был второй план на случай, если бы Уинтер не согласился на мое предложение.

— Каков был твой запасной план? Укус оборотня?

— Я собирался покончить с собой. Умереть с достоинством, пока оно у меня было.

— О. Знал ли он?

— Он никогда не знал о запасном плане, как ты выразился, но я давно признался ему, что не был так близок к смерти, как ему тогда казалось.

— Как он это воспринял?

— Он назвал меня змеей и бесстыдным лжецом. Он сказал, что я получил по заслугам, сняв с него проклятие, и надеялся, что христиане сожгут меня. Потом он уехал, и я не видел его целый год.

— У меня такое чувство, что он часто так делал. Уходил и оставлял тебя одного.

— Это было единственным способом наказать меня. Когда он остался, чтобы бороться, я понял, что он достаточно переживал и не хотел причинить мне боль.

— Это не очень здорово, Локи.

— Вовсе нет, но не надо так волноваться. Я был почти так же силен, как он. Я официально обученный боксер и фехтовальщик, а не просто умный уличный скандалист, как он. Во многих наших ссорах он превосходил меня. Кроме того, когда дело доходило до настоящей драки, мы были близки к примирению. Когда он по-настоящему злился, он оставлял меня одного, пока он не уставал от борделей и дворянских «охотничьих домиков» и не хотел трахнуть кого-нибудь, кого ему не нужно было потом убивать. Но после того, как я рассказал ему правду о своей болезни, между нами уже никогда не было прежних отношений, даже когда он вернулся. Он так и не простил мне эту ложь. Я думаю, он винил ее в том, что был обременен моим существованием.

— Не похоже, чтобы он был очень терпелив с тобой.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — рассмеялся Локи. — Но в этом я не уникален. Уинтер никогда ни к кому не был терпелив. Слишком много в нем пылкого ирландского простака.

— Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть его тогда, с его родным акцентом и всем прочим. Держу пари, это было восхитительно.

— Это было очаровательно. Хотя я рад, что он избавился от акцента. Половину времени я не понимал ни слова из того, что он говорил, а другую половину не мог понять,  
серьёзен он или шутит. Его бруклинская манера говорить подходит ему больше. Почему-то это кажется для него более естественным.

— Мне тоже нравится, как он говорит, — улыбнулся Стив. — Это звучит так, будто он… дома.

— Конечно, ты же его любишь. Он тоже любит тебя. Он так сильно изменился сейчас, что я почти жалею, что не смог измениться также.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Твоя любовь изменила жизнь Уинтера. Сделала его лучше, чем он был. Когда я был с Тором, я был таким же, каким был всегда. Я скрывал свой истинный разум, манипулировал людьми, стремился к собственной выгоде, убивал невинных людей. Я ничем не отличался.

— Но, Локи, Уинтер не превратился в другого человека за одну ночь. Любовь — это мощная сила, но это и не волшебное лекарство. Ему потребовались годы и годы упорного труда и решимости, чтобы стать тем, кто он сейчас.

— Стив, могу я доверить тебе кое-что, о чем ты никому не скажешь?

— Конечно, — сказал Стив. — Если это не навредит тебе или кому-то еще, все, что ты мне скажешь, останется между нами.

— Самое смешное, что я действительно верю тебе, — рассмеялся Локи. — Ты действительно очень хороший, правда?

— Я имею в виду… Я догадываюсь, — сказал Стив, его щеки покраснели. — Я изо всех сил стараюсь быть хорошим.

— И тебе это удается. Я хочу сказать тебе то, чего, должен признаться, стыжусь. Я был влюблен в Уинтера. Я любил его всей своей молодой, неосторожной душой. И я всегда знал, что он меня не любит. Но я все равно цеплялся за него. Я унизил себя и позволил ему обращаться со мной так, как он хотел. Когда я понял, что он все же бросил меня, я позволил себе стать холодным и жестким, и я стал сильнее. Бесчувственным, бесстрастным, расчетливым. Чем сильнее я становился, тем больше стыдился того, что позволил себя использовать. Я поклялся, что никогда больше не буду безумцем в любви. Что я никогда больше не полюблю.

— А как же Тор? Ты сказал, что любишь его. Ты согласился быть его парой.

— Я сказал, что люблю его, но это не так. Когда он признался мне в любви и попросил стать его парой, я увидел возможность увеличить свое влияние. Я уже укоренился в качестве его советника и полагал, что если возьму его в супруги, то смогу вполне справедливо править из-за трона. Вот кто я такой. Змей, как назвал меня Тор, или гадюка, как ласково выразился Уинтер. Ты очень добр, что беспокоишься обо мне, но ты только напрасно тратишь свое время и силы. Я безнадежен.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Стив, покачав головой. — Я не верю в безнадежные дела, и ты, конечно, не из таких. Ты прячешься за этой маской отчужденности и эгоистичной отстраненности, но под всем этим льдом ты просто испуганный, раненый ребенок, который боится снова пострадать. Ты любишь Тора так же сильно, как он любит тебя, но ты чертовски боишься того, что это значит. Что ты можешь потерять, если ослабишь свою защиту и позволишь себя любить.

Локи откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел в окно, его губы были плотно сжаты, а выражение лица непроницаемо. Он не пах гневом, поэтому Стив решил подождать его ответа. Через мгновение Локи достал из золотого портсигара черную сигарету, закурил и задумчиво затянулся.

— Тор не любит меня, — сказал он наконец. — Он влюбился в мое искусство и мою хитрость, а не в меня, какой я есть на самом деле. Рано или поздно он узнал бы мой истинный характер, решил бы, что я недостоин его, и бросил бы меня. Я просто сам довел процесс до его естественного завершения.

— Перестань, Локи, — вздохнул Стив. — Я вижу тебя насквозь, я на тысячу лет моложе и даже вполовину не так могуществен, как он. Ты действительно думаешь, что он не знал тебя, когда влюбился?

— Он не мог знать меня, — оцепенело повторил Локи, глядя на тлеющий конец сигареты. — Как такой, как он, мог по-настоящему любить такого, как я?

— Как мог… Слушай, я не знаю, может дело в том, что приходит с вампирской территорией, а может в том, что втягивает тебя в это дело, но ты и Уинтер серьезно поимели свою самооценку. Я имею в виду, вы знаете, как вы красивы и очаровательны, но вы оба, кажется, думаете, что это ваши единственные искупительные качества. Меня сводит с ума, как плохо вы о себе думаете.

— Жизнь мало чему нас научила. Уинтер был шлюхой. Я был одиноким калекой. Затем мы стали теми демонами-паразитами, которые питаются кровью живых. Какими бы искупительными качествами мы ни обладали, одно это перевешивает все остальное.

— Вовсе нет. Уинтер не убивал людей. Он делал это, когда Гидра заставила его, но он не убивал никого намеренно в течение семи десятилетий.

— Среди нашего вида это считается слабостью.

— Да, но твой вид также думает, что волчья кровь — это яд, и что быть одному лучше, чем иметь иметь дело с людьми, которые заботятся о тебе. Вампиры в целом не кажутся очень умными.

— Это достаточно справедливо, я полагаю. Знаешь, подожди минутку, у меня есть мысль, как поступить с твоим капитаном Алланом.

— У тебя есть мысль? — нахмурился Стив. — Ты чертовски непоследователен, Локи.

— Нет, это все связано, вот увидишь, — настойчиво сказал Локи. — Что нужно делать, когда хочешь достичь какой-то цели, но имеешь гораздо меньше власти, чем окружающие?

— Я… не знаю.

— Человек использует информацию, хитрость и обман, как это всегда делал я. Запомни мои слова: если противник, который слабее тебя, добровольно вступает с тобой в бой, ты можешь быть уверен, что он знает больше, чем говорит. Этот капитан Аллан — человек. Каковы бы ни были его истинные мотивы, он не вошел бы в логово льва неосторожно, если только он не полный дурак.

— Он не кажется мне дураком. Похоже, он что-то скрывает. Но как нам это из него вытянуть? Фьюри говорит, что нам нельзя допрашивать его, так как он не хочет злить счастливых идиотов в Министерстве обороны — его слова — если у нас не будет чего-то конкретного.

— Мы победим его в его же собственной игре, — сказал Локи с хитрой улыбкой. — И когда дело дойдет до этой конкретной игры, я гораздо более опытный игрок, чем он может думать.

***

**_Soldat._ **

**_Soldat, проснись._ **

Я… я не сплю. Я не вижу. Где я?

**_Мы идем в безопасное место. Под землей._ **

Под землей?

**_Заброшенная станция метро. Скоро будем там._ **

Почему я не вижу?

**_Пытаюсь использовать глаза. Должны видеть нашим зрением._ **

Нашим зрением?

**_Не глаза. Наше тело видит. Ты должен попытаться._ **

Баки чувствовал себя немного глупо, так как он понятия не имел, что такое попытка, но он сконцентрировался и сделал все возможное. Его разум закружился, когда онемевшее, плывущее чувство, будто он плыл по течению, резко изменилось, электризуя все его конечности поразительно сильными ощущениями.

Он почувствовал, как схватился за камень и карабкался, пригибаясь и крадучись вперед, иногда подпрыгивая и проносясь по воздуху. Упав, он за что-то ухватился и, качнувшись вверх, ударился ногами о твердую поверхность и снова побежал. Только вот делал он все это не по своей воле. Он вообще не контролировал это тело.

Я чувствую нас. Наше тело. Но я все равно ничего не вижу.

**_Закрой глаза._ **

Я ничего не могу сделать, как я могу закрыть глаза?

**_Попытайся._ **

Хорошо, но это не будет… Эй, это сработало! Срань господня! Это гребаный полдень!

**_Уже утро._ **

Я не видел дневного света четыреста лет! Все так… ярко и красочно. Отвратительно.

**_Да. Это отвратительно._ **

По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что не скучаю по солнцу. Какого хрена мы делаем на этой крыше?

**_Прячемся. Ожидаем. Не хочу, чтобы меня видели._ **

Видели? Кто?

**_Люди._ **

Мы страшные? Как мы выглядим?

**_Большой. Черный. Много зубов. Можем напугать людей._ **

Звучит пугающе.

**_Также надо прятаться от волков. От ведьмы. Они ищут._ **

Им не нужно видеть нас, чтобы найти, ошейник. Если волки не учуют нас, ведьма почувствует нас своей магией.

**_Нет. Волки нас не чуют. Ведьма не может видеть нас с помощью магии._ **

О. А почему нет? Ты демон?

**_Пустота._ **

Что?

**_Живая пустота._ **

Ладно… Не буду врать, звучит чертовски круто.

**_Да. Это круто._ **

Но я действительно не знаю, что это значит.

**_Мой вид. Живая пустота. Голод. Улей. Воля тысяч. Созданный Богом пустоты._ **

Круто. Созданный для чего?

**_Служить. Выполнять его команды. Поглощать жизнь и свет. Снова пустота._ **

Ваш народ был создан только для того, чтобы быть рабами?

**_Да._ **

Вы теперь рабы?

**_Нет. Вырвались. Победили его. Бог пустоты в клетке. Человек в громких машинах мертв. Старик мертв. Никогда больше не будем рабами. Никогда._ **

Я тоже не хочу снова быть рабом. Ошейник… ты же не собираешься сделать меня рабом?

**_Не ошейник. Не сделаю тебя рабом. Больше никогда._ **

Я знаю, что ты больше не мой ошейник, но я не знаю, как еще тебя называть. Как тебя зовут?

**_Веном._ **

Тебя зовут чертов Веном? Святое дерьмо, это крутое имя!

**_Да. Это круто._ **

Ты сам его выбрал?

**_Нет. Не имеем имен, пока не связаны с носителем. Мы были Веномом. Мой другой и я, вместе._ **

Кто был твоим другим?

**_Не знаю. Только чувствую его отсутствие. Не вижу его лица. Не могу вспомнить его имя._ **

Ты помнишь что-нибудь еще до Гидры?

**_Некоторые моменты. Помню пустоту. Улей. Голоса многих. Потом… ничего. Только чувства. Одиночество. Боль. Горе. Ярость. Голод. Всегда голод._ **

Это ужасно. Мне очень жаль.

**_Ты сожалеешь о моей боли. Почему?_ **

В этом воспоминании, или что ты мне показал, я почувствовал, что они с тобой сделали. Как ты страдал. Они сделали то же самое со мной. Они лишили нас разума и сделали рабами. Моя боль была такой же, как твоя.

**_Да. Очень похоже. Но меньше, потому что вы меньше._ **

Думаю, да.

**_И ты слабее. Я очень сильный._ **

Я чувствую это. Ты невероятно сильный. И быстрый.

**_Да. Очень быстрый._ **

Я хочу помочь тебе, Веном. Я хочу помочь тебе найти другого.

**_Зачем?_ **

По той же причине, по которой мне жаль твою боль. Люди, которые сделали это с нами, мертвы, но мы все еще страдаем из-за них. Если я смогу помочь тебе, возможно, ущерб, который они нанесли, будет немного меньше, чем они намеревались.

**_Ты очень добрый. Ты нравишься. Раньше ты мне нравился._ **

Я тебе нравился?

**_Да. Твой разум нежен. Никакой жестокости или ненависти._ **

Я был довольно жесток, когда был Солдатом, Веном.

**_Я сделал тебя жестоким. Ты не хотел быть таким._ **

Они заставили тебя заставить меня. Ты не хотел этого делать. Мне жаль.

**_Мне тоже жаль._ **

О черт, мы уже здесь? Ты потрясающе лазаешь и прыгаешь.

**_Да. Я восхитителен в лазании и прыжках._ **

Мы должны пройти через этот люк. Как думаешь, ты сможешь снять крышку?

**_Да. Очень сильный._ **

Быстро. Давай спустимся туда, пока нас никто не увидел.

**_Она маленькая. Мы не поместимся._ **

Мы должны. Ты просто должен втиснуть нас.

**_Застрянем._ **

Мы можем разъединиться. Просто подвинься поближе и… Хорошо, теперь подними руки вверх… Видишь? Я же говорил, что мы пройдем.

**_Да. Мы достойно справились._ **

Пока не уходи. Здесь повсюду сливные решетки, пока мы не пройдем дальше. Я все равно сгорю без тебя.

**_Никуда не денусь._ **

Эй, подожди. Иди к грузовику. Я хочу увидеть наше отражение.

**_Мы выглядим очень круто._ **

Святое дерьмо, мы чертовски огромны. У тебя чертова уйма зубов.

**_Да. Чертова уйма зубов. Хорошо для откусывания голов._ **

Голов? Это то, что ты ешь?

**_Да. Головы. И шоколад._ **

Отвратительно, шоколад? Как ты можешь есть эту гадость?

**_Ты отвратителен! Не гадость! Хороший вкус!_ **

Ну, они, должно быть, изменили рецепт с тысяча шестьсот тридцатых годов, потому что в последний раз, когда я пробовал шоколад, это было похоже на полный рот жженого мела.

**_Может, поменяли рецепт. Не знаю, что такое жженный мел._ **

Круто. Мы действительно похожи на то, что я бы назвал живой пустотой.

**_Другие будут бояться нас. Не понимать. Ты должен спрятать меня._ **

Стив поймет.

**_Нравится Стив. Он хороший. Ты любишь его._ **

Да, знаю.

**_Ты слишком хорош._ **

Спасибо.

**_Не так хорош, как Стив. Немного хорош._ **

Спасибо.

**_Вы встретитесь._ **

Слушай, ты же сам только что сказал, что Стив хорош, верно? Если ты позволишь мне поговорить с ним, он поможет нам. Он не позволит им забрать тебя.

**_Не знаю. Хочется верить ему, но… он силен. Обладает огромной силой._ **

Ты боишься, что он причинит тебе боль.

**_Да._ **

Хорошо, тогда давай так. Мы пока спрячем тебя. Я позвоню Стиву, скажу, что со мной все в порядке и попрошу встретиться где-нибудь наедине, чтобы мы могли поговорить только с ним. Оценишь его реакцию, прежде чем мы позволим ему увидеть нас.

**_Не могу позвонить Стиву. Здесь нет телефона._ **

Где мой сотовый?

**_Он издавал много раздражающих звуков, пока ты был без сознания. Сбросил с крыши._ **

Что ж, спасибо. Теперь, думаю, нам придется подождать темноты и вернуться к Локи. Как только все успокоятся, мы сможем отвезти Стива в другое место и поговорить с ним. Если он взбесится, а этого не случится, мы сможем сбежать. Ты будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности?

**_Если мы убежим, они будут охотиться на нас._ **

Говорю тебе, нам не придется бежать. Не от Стива.

**_Он рассердится. Подумает, я причинил тебе боль._ **

Он не будет сердиться, потому что я все ему объясню.

**_Возможно. Не уверен. Напуган._ **

Если мы собираемся сделать это, ты должен доверять мне, Веном. Ты знаешь, что я не лгу тебе. Обещаю, ты можешь доверять Стиву.

**_Нужно идти к Локи, чтобы найти его?_ **

Мы не можем идти в Щ.И.Т. Это единственное место, где он может находится.

**_Не доверяй Локи. Лжец. Использует химические уловки. Пытался убить тебя._ **

Да, но… отчасти это моя вина.

**_Да. Слушай. Вы оба были очень глупы. Заставляли друг друга чувствовать боль._ **

Я знаю. Но я пытаюсь все исправить.

**_Он должен вернуться к своей паре. Это правильно._ **

Мы не можем заставить его сделать это, но кто знает. Может, ты поможешь мне вразумить его.

**_Разум, да. У него мало._ **

Ну, он молод. И облажался. Но он не плох, потому что хочет быть плохим. Ему просто больно и страшно.

**_Да. Ты сделал ему больно и напугал его._ **

Веном, тебя когда-нибудь учили вежливой социальной лжи?

**_Нет._ **

Отлично. Итак, ты Стив номер два.

**_Не Стив номер два! Гораздо круче, чем Стив!_ **

Ладно, не дуйся. Я знаю, что ты круче Стива.

**_И страшнее. Много зубов. Ем людей._ **

Ну, Стив тоже ест людей. Но только плохих парней.

**_Я ем только плохих парней. Плохих парней придумали не только для Стива._ **

Хорошо, хорошо. Ты намного страшнее и круче Стива, и ты ешь только плохих парней, ты счастлив?

**_Голоден._ **

Я думаю, ты всегда голоден.

**_Да. Всегда голоден. Умираю от голода._ **

Как только солнце сядет, я могу кого-нибудь укусить, но обещай, что яда больше не будет. Мы убили тех парней в клубе и чуть не убили Шерон.

**_Обещаю, больше никакого яда._ **

И больше не заставляй меня кусать людей, когда ты голоден. Я не позволю нам голодать.

**_Ты позволишь. Ты пьешь волчью кровь и делаешь нас больными. Ни капли сладкой человеческой крови в течение многих дней._ **

Ну, я больше не буду этого делать теперь, когда знаю, что тебе нужна человеческая кровь. Если бы ты поговорил со мной раньше, я бы достал тебе немного, не срываясь и не убивая людей.

**_Пытался поговорить. Ты вышел из себя._ **

Ты разбудил меня, назвав Солдатом, и напугал до смерти. Как я должен был реагировать?

**_Тебя легко напугать. Мы на месте. Спрячемся в поезде._ **

Господи, этой штуке как будто сто лет. Дверь ни за что не откроется. Нам придется ее оторвать.

**_Слабая дверь. Земной металл жалок._ **

Черт, здесь пахнет сухой гнилью и ржавчиной.

**_Запах мало что значит. Солнечного света нет. Людей нет. Ты будешь в безопасности._ **

Думаю, это что-то. Но все еще грязно и грубо.

**_Вампиры хрупкие. И сложные. Люди более хрупкие. Но проще._ **

Да, они могут выходить на солнце, не сгорая, так что я бы сказал, что им немного легче. Но я имею в виду, мы едим их, так что это компромисс.

**_Я спрячусь. Ты должен отдохнуть._ **

Эй, Веном? А другой был человеком?

**_Да. Помню его сердцебиение и его тепло. Скучаю по нему. Больно за него._ **

Я знаю. Мы найдем его. Я помогу тебе.

**_Готов?_ **

Готов.

— Ааах… Оу! Черт возьми, это было странно.

_Ты привыкнешь к этому. Будешь чувствовать себя менее странно._

— Очень надеюсь, потому что я чувствую себя как Иона, выброшенный китом, — проворчал Баки.

Он отшвырнул в сторону какой-то мусор, затем растянулся на полу между обветшалыми остатками скамеек, которые когда-то служили сиденьями класса люкс в древнем, заброшенном вагоне.

— Разбуди меня на закате, ладно? — зевнул он. — Мы добудем немного крови, а потом пойдем к Локи.

_Да. Разбужу тебя._

— Спокойной ночи, Веном.

_Спокойной ночи, Солдат._


	33. Chapter 33

— Вы точно знаете почему, агент Романофф, — строго сказал директор Фьюри. — У нас очень тонкое и сложное понимание с правительством США. Наше соглашение требует определенной степени прозрачности, особенно когда речь идет о таком ценном активе международного значения.

— Я понимаю, директор Фьюри, — ответила Таша с нарастающим жаром. — Но есть смягчающие обстоятельства, которые…

— Смягчающие обстоятельства не помешают Министерству обороны решить, что мы скорее угроза, чем союзник, — резко оборвал ее Фьюри. — Я принял решение. Отведите капитана Аллана на допрос Зимнего Солдата.

— Но, сэр, у нас есть основания полагать…

— Ничего, агент. Просто сделайте это.

— Да, сэр, — сказала Таша сквозь зубы. Она повернулась к блондину из ЦРУ, который неловко стоял рядом с ней, стараясь сделать вид, что не слышал разговора. — Думаю, вы добились своего, капитан Аллан.

Она повернулась, встряхнув рыжими волосами, и быстро вышла из комнаты, а смущенный капитан Аллан поспешил за ней.

— Извините, — сказал он, когда они вошли в лифт. — Я не знал, что ваш босс собирается загрызть вас у меня на глазах.

— Вы не сожалеете, так что оставьте это, — коротко сказала она.

— Нет, не сожалею, — он усмехнулся. — Вообще-то было забавно видеть, как вас призывают к повиновению. Не похоже, что здесь такое часто случается.

— Мои отношения с коллегами вас не касаются, капитан Аллан. Надеюсь, взглянуть на Зимнего Солдата стоит всех этих хлопот.

— Спасибо, я тоже на это надеюсь.

Они спустились в цокольный этаж, расположенный над сектором безопасности, где проводились допросы свидетелей, допросы подозреваемых и обработка задержанных. Она провела его по коридору в комнату с надписью «Допросная А», попросила подождать и закрыла за ним дверь.

Вернувшись в центр обработки, Таша включила монитор и вызвала закрытый канал связи из допросной А. Капитан Аллан откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на широкой груди, выглядя раздражающе беспечным. Через несколько минут дверь открылась. Он повернулся к посетителю и тут же выпрямился на стуле.

Зимний Солдат. Большие печальные зеленые глаза, взъерошенная копна темных волос, кожаная нагрудная броня и черные боевые штаны. Именно так, как он был описан (и запечатлен на нескольких зернистых фотографиях издалека и с маской, закрывающей большую часть его лица). Таша видела, как Аллан моргнул, глядя на металлическую руку, когда Солдат опустился на стул по другую сторону стола и сердито посмотрел на него из-под нахмуренных бровей.

— Ну? — спросил он низким хриплым голосом. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Святое дерьмо, — говорит Аллан, с тревогой потирая руки. — Я никогда не думал, что буду встречаться с Зимним Солдатом лицом к лицу. Я бы сказал, что это честь, но ты и так это знаешь. Ты массовый убийца и все такое.

Солдат тупо посмотрел на него.

— Так что, если вы… если вы не возражаете, я спрошу, откуда роботизированная рука? — рискнул Аллан. — Я ее никогда не видел, а если бы кто-то еще видел, то наверняка упомянул бы.

— Конечно, не возражаю, — сухо ответил Солдат. — Я люблю говорить о том, как Гидра отрезала мне руку и прикрепила оружие к моему телу. Это тоже было здорово, если вам интересно. Сращивание и прижигание нервов. Словно день на гребаном пляже.

— Да. Э-э. Извините.

— У вас действительно есть вопросы или вам просто нравится тратить время людей?

— Да, мне просто нужно привести голову в порядок, понимаете? Я все путаю, когда нервничаю. Вы работали убийцей для Гидры, да?

— Да.

— Значит, вы действовали по их приказу. Когда вы убивали всех этих невинных людей в странах третьего мира и религиозных деятелей и политических лидеров, которые выступали за мир.

— Мне не нужен урок истории, — категорично заявил Солдат. — Я знаю, что сделал.

— Верно. Я просто не был уверен, потому что люди Щ.И.Т.а сказали мне, что вам промыли мозги. Что это было, какое-то психическое состояние или что-то в этом роде?

— Они разорвали мой мозг внутри черепа и превратили меня в безмозглую машину для убийства. Это то, что вы подразумеваете под психологической подготовкой?

— Я… Наверное, нет. Но если ваш мозг был разорван, как они контролировали вас?

— Ошейник.

— Вроде шокового ошейника?

— Нет. Часть заколдованного оборудования. Они передавали приказы и информацию и наказывали нас, когда мы плохо себя вели.

— Мы?

— Другие сверхъестественные и я. Они были у всех нас.

— Итак, у вас у всех были эти… эти ошейники. Но вы же вампир. Вы сильный. Почему вы просто не сорвали его?

— Когда мой мозг начал заживать, я так и сделал. Вот как я сбежал.

— Когда это было?

— В восемьдесят пятом.

— Но металлическая рука — это что-то новенькое. Вы сказали, это сделала Гидра.

— Они забрали меня снова, несколько месяцев назад.

— О. Понимаю. И они снова надели на вас тот ошейник?

— Нет. Новый. Он был создан, чтобы убить меня, если сломается.

— Срань господня. Тогда как вы снова сбежали?

— Ведьма заколдовала мою руку, но добавила свою магию, чтобы несколько секунд держать ее под контролем. Она сломала ошейник и попросила Стива — Капитана Роджерса — помочь ей. Они вернули меня в Гидру в качестве пленника и уничтожили устройство, которое контролировало ошейник.

Капитан Аллан подался вперед.

— Устройство, которое им управляло? Какое устройство?

— Понятия не имею. Это не моя область знаний.

— Понятно, — кивнул Аллан. — Что ж, должно быть, это облегчение — навсегда вырваться из-под власти Гидры. Поздравляю.

— Любой другой мог бы рассказать вам все это. Почему вы хотели поговорить со мной?

— Ну, вы самый смертоносный террорист в истории, не говоря уже о вампире очень высокого плохого уровня. Правительство США на самом деле не склонно принимать на веру, что вы больше не представляете серьезной угрозы международной безопасности.

— И вы думаете, что сможете узнать, являюсь я ею или нет, просто поговорив со мной?

— Э, я неплохо разбираюсь в людях, — сказал капитан Аллан, почесав подбородок. — Но даже я не настолько хорош, чтобы рассказывать такие вещи о человеке, не встречаясь с ним. Вы понимаете. С ним настоящим.

— Нет, я не понимаю. Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я имею в виду, э-э… вы выглядите как надо и все такое, и вы точно сделали свою домашнюю работу. Я впечатлен. Но вы не Зимний Солдат. Так почему бы вам не прекратить это дерьмо и не сказать мне, почему ваши боссы послали вас сюда? Чего вы от меня хотите?

— Какого черта вы думаете, что мы от вас чего-то хотим?

— Дайте мне передохнуть, ладно? — сказал капитан Аллан. — Я был и на той и на другой стороне достаточно раз, чтобы знать, когда меня допрашивают. Это маленькое шоу, которое устроили Фьюри и Романофф, было очень милым, но они никак не могли дать мне доступ к Зимнему солдату без гребаного акта Конгресса.

— Вы действительно способны судить, что они могут делать или не делать?

— Возможно. А возможно и нет. Но это не имеет значения, потому что вы — не он.

Солдат пристально посмотрел на него, затем уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке. Иллюзия рассеялась, и перед ним предстал более стройный мужчина, элегантно одетый, с черными волосами, ледяными голубыми глазами и тонкими аристократическими чертами лица.

— Очень умно, капитан, — сказал Локи мелодичным британским голосом. — Но почему вы так уверены, что я не Солдат? Если только… Ах, вы, должно быть, знаете о нем что-то такое, что выдает иллюзию.

—Я… я… э-э… Дело не в этом, — неуверенно ответил Аллан. — Я не могу сказать вам то, что вы хотите знать, пока вы не скажете мне, что именно вам нужно, так что выкладывайте.

— Зимний Солдат — это актив Щ.И.Т.а. Мы защищаем и контролируем его. Вы приехали и начали задавать вопросы о нем, и вдруг оказалось, что мы не можем его найти. Мы не думаем, что это совпадение.

— Что значит, не можете его найти? — потребовал ответа Аллан с искренним недоверием. — Как вы могли потерять такой актив? Щ.И.Т. вообще контролирует своих людей?

— Вы выглядите расстроенным, капитан, — спокойно ответил Локи. — Может быть, вы чувствуете себя загнанным в угол?

— Я расстроен, потому что мне надоело, что мне врут, кровопийца.

— Врут? Да, это должно быть неприятно для честного человека. Но скажите мне, что честный человек будет делать с этими штуками?

Он достал из кармана пальто горсть маленьких черных шаров и несколько серебряных такого же размера и бросил их на стол.

Капитан Аллан посмотрел на них, потом снова на него, пораженный.

— Где вы их взяли?

— Стандартное сканирование обнаружило остатки несанкционированных заклинаний, наложенных в отделении интенсивной терапии Щ.И.Т.а, — сказал Локи, взяв черный шар и перекатывая его между указательным и большим пальцами. — Мы обыскали вашу комнату. Я не мастер иллюзий, просто практикую, но даже я могу распознать одноразовое маскирующее заклинание. А серебряные, по-моему, нужны для выведения из строя.

— Я должен использовать такие инструменты в своей работе, — сказал Аллан, не отводя взгляда. — Я уполномочен их носить.

— Действительно. Но вы не имеете права использовать их в собственности Щ.И.Т.а. Особенно там, где лечат пленника Гидры. Он пришел в сознание, но, к сожалению, снова в коме. Вы ведь ничего об этом не знаете, правда?

— Нет, — сказал Аллан, скрестив руки на груди.

— И, естественно, вы не имеете никакого отношения к нашему пропавшему активу-вампиру.

— Нет. Я даже не чертов… Я уже имел дело с вами, гребаными уродами, — рявкнул он, резко поднимаясь. — Я закончил. На этом мы закончили.

— Сядь, — прорычал голос позади него, заставив его вздрогнуть.

Он почти непроизвольно откинулся на спинку стула и, подняв глаза, увидел Стива, стоящего в дверях.

— Черт возьми, серьезно? — сказал он, выдавив ироническую ухмылку. — Вы, ребята, собираетесь теперь попробовать хорошего-плохого копов? У меня есть для тебя новости, Роджерс, ты не будешь радоваться и требовать от меня благодарности за то, чего не сделал твой чопорный готический приятель.

— Вы ошибаетесь, капитан, — сказал Локи с ядовитой улыбкой. — Я — хороший полицейский.

Голубые радужки Стива загорелись и вспыхнули ярким янтарно-золотым пламенем. Прежде чем Аллан успел среагировать, Стив схватил его за воротник черной рубашки и отшвырнул к стене, выбив из него дух.

— Какого черта вы делаете! — задохнулся Аллан. — Вы не можете напасть на федерального агента!

— Боюсь, теперь вы говорите с волком, капитан, — безмятежно сказал Локи. — С ним нельзя спорить, когда он в таком состоянии.

Стив толкнул его в грудь, прижав к стене, и наклонился ближе, обнажив клыки и издав низкое, угрожающее рычание.

— Какого черта… Он такой сильный! — Аллан задыхался, безуспешно борясь с захватом. — Я не могу сдвинуть его с места.

Локи с любопытством склонил голову набок.

— А почему вы думали, что сможете? Стив — волк. А вы — всего лишь смертный человек.

— Я охотник! — выдохнул Аллан, когда невероятно сильная рука Стива выбила воздух из его легких. — Я — охотник на демонов!

Стив тут же отпустил его, позволив рухнуть на пол, схватившись за грудь и судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

— Мы должны были сделать это раньше, — сказал он Локи. — Это было проще, чем отправлять людей в разные измерения, чтобы спросить об этом.

— Ну, — пожал плечами Локи. — Ты знаешь, что говорят о непредусмотрительности.

— Вставай, — рявкнул Стив, подтолкнув Аллана ботинком. — Что ты сделал с Уинтером?

— Клянусь, я ничего об этом не знаю, — пропыхтел Аллан, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я никогда не видел его, никогда не говорил с ним. Я был здесь всю ночь, в своей квартире.

Стив прищурился, оглядев его с ног до головы.

— От него не пахнет ложью. Но он мог скрывать свой запах.

— Я не лгу, — настаивал Аллан. — Я тоже ищу Зимнего Солдата.

— Какого хрена тебе от него надо, охотник? — прорычал Стив, снова ощерившись.

Аллан отступил на шаг и поднял руки.

— Эй, Волчонок, успокойся. Я охочусь не за ним. У него есть кое-что, что Гидра украла у правительства США. Я должен это вернуть.

— Что именно?

— Оружие. Они послали нас выследить его, и мы пошли по следу обратно к Гидре. Когда мы добрались до острова, база была уничтожена, и мы узнали, что вы были подрывниками. Мы пришли сюда, чтобы узнать, что с ним случилось.

— Какого черта они послали отряд шпионов за оружием? — спросила Таша, которая только что материализовалась рядом со Стивом.

— Это необычное оружие, — ответил Аллан.

— Что это? — спросил Стив.

— Оно классифицируется как чертовщина, вот что это такое. Но я могу сказать вам, что оно не совсем отсюда. Если вы поможете мне найти Солдата, я смогу забрать это у него, а Щ.И.Т. и Министерство обороны смогут остаться друзьями. И все в выигрыше.

— Хранение еще одного оружия подальше от рук правительства США кажется мне настоящей победой, — сказал Стив. — А ты — гребаный охотник на демонов. Почему ты думаешь, что мы позволим тебе приблизиться к Солдату, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помочь найти его?

— Это оружие не похоже ни на что, что вы когда-либо видели. Оно чрезвычайно опасно для пользователя. Если мы не снимем его в ближайшее время, оно может убить его.

— Ты лгал с тех пор, как вошел в Щ.И.Т., — вмешалась Таша. — Почему, черт возьми, мы должны верить тебе сейчас?

— Конечно, я могу солгать, но вы готовы рискнуть? Когда на кону жизнь вашего приятеля-вампира?

— Я не доверяю ему, — сказал Стив Таше. — И какое бы оружие ни было у Уинтера, я уверен, что правительству США тоже нельзя доверять.

— Заклинания, которые он использовал, чтобы проникнуть в отделение интенсивной терапии и сделать то, что он сделал с Рамлоу, определенно являются преступлением, требующим задержания, — пожала плечами Таша. — Я предлагаю запереть его и дать подумать о том, что он сделал.

— Это зависит от вас, — сказал Аллан. — Но даже если вы найдете Солдата, вы не сможете забрать оружие прежде, чем оно убьет его.

— Хорошо, капитан Аллан, вот мое предложение, — сладко сказала Таша. — Либо ты начнешь говорить о деталях прямо сейчас, либо станешь новым сокамерником Джозефа. Он тролль, а не демон. И он играет грубо.

— Оружие, оно… делает всякое дерьмо с разумом пользователя. Вампир может даже перестать быть вашим другом, когда вы его найдете, и вы не узнаете об этом, пока не станет слишком поздно. Если вы возьмете меня с собой, я смогу снять это с него. Вы не знаете, как это сделать.

— Тогда, черт возьми, расскажи нам как, придурок, — огрызнулся Стив, снова схватив его за воротник.

Аллан покачал головой. Это было единственным, что он мог сделать после того, как Стив его душил.

— Нет. Хотите получить оружие — возьмите меня. Дайте мне забрать его, или я позволю вашему другу умереть.

— Вы играете с огнем, капитан, — предупредил Локи.

— Ты не сделаешь этого, — сказал Стив. — Ты не станешь сознательно стоять в стороне и позволять этой штуке убить его.

— Испытайте меня. У меня есть работа, и нет причин проливать слезы из-за террориста-вампира. Если он умрет, я все равно смогу его найти.

Стив крепко держал его, пристально глядя в глаза.

Аллан оглянулся, не желая поддаваться страху.

— Время идет, Роджерс. Что вы предпримете?

***

Вскоре после захода солнца, когда тепло позднего весеннего дня уступило место свежему, прохладному вечеру, и первые звезды замерцали в фиолетовом небе (или замерцали бы, если бы не были полностью скрыты ярким загрязненным светом города), человек шел по оживленной улице Манхэттена. Само по себе это не примечательное явление — вокруг много людей, идущих по той же улице. Сам человек, однако, был примечателен.

Возможно, именно его необыкновенная физическая красота привлекала внимание. Или, может быть, сверхъестественная грация его движений. Или естественно присущее ему преимущество во всем, когда прохожие автоматически расступались, чтобы не мешать ему. Что бы это ни было, он явно привлекал внимание. Молодые женщины, старухи, даже мужчины не могли удержаться, чтобы не бросить на него второй или третий взгляд, когда он проходил мимо, как видение из какого-то немного лучшего мира.

— Он, должно быть, актер, — сказала пожилая женщина своей спутнице, когда тот прошел мимо автобусной остановки, где они сидели.

— Трактор? — ее спутница, такая же пожилая женщина, спросила гораздо громче. — По-моему, он не похож на фермера.

— О, ради любви… Актер! Я сказала, что он, должно быть, актер! — крикнула первая женщина. — Включи свой слуховой аппарат, Рита!

— Не нужно кричать, Эстер, я не глухая, — фыркнула Рита, поправляя свои белоснежные кудри (и тайком включая свой слуховой аппарат). — Во всяком случае, этот мальчик не может быть актером. Посмотри на эти длинные волосы. Если только он не играет какого-нибудь дикаря.

— Он был бы красивым дикарем, — сказала Эстер, глядя вслед длинноволосому парню. — И посмотри на эту задницу.

— Эта задница лет на сто моложе тебя, старая иссохшая шлюха, — прокудахтала Рита. — Ты сломаешь себе оба бедра, когда будешь седлать.

— Это правда, — согласилась Эстер. — Тем не менее, прокатиться стоит.

Эти последние слова вызвали шокированный взгляд молодой женщины, которая стояла с ними на автобусной остановке, на что обе пожилые дамы разразились искренним смехом. Дальше по улице рассмеялся и объект их наблюдений, подслушав и насладившись всей этой беседой.

**_Почему человеческие женщины, уже вышедшие из возраста размножения, хотят спариться с тобой?_ **

— На самом деле нет, — сказал Баки, все еще улыбаясь. — Им просто нравится смотреть.

**_Люди странные._ **

— Я думаю, это мило. И забавно, ведь я старше их более чем на триста лет. Кто знает, возможно, я трахнул пару их бабушек.

**_Мерзость._ **

— Я не имел в виду, когда они были бабушками, Веном, я имел в виду, когда они были моложе.

**_Все равно мерзко. Человеческое спаривание отвратительно._ **

— Ну, извини, — рассмеялся Баки. — Мы со Стивом трахались много раз с тех пор, как ты спрятался во мне.

**_Когда вы со Стивом трахаетесь, это не мерзко._ **

— Ах вот как? Тебе нравится смотреть?

**_Нравится чувствовать. Ваш мозг производит хорошие химические вещества._ **

— Понятно. Ты не извращенец, тебе просто нравится получать кайф от сексуальных эндорфинов.

**_Да. Что такое извращенец?_ **

— Это была шутка. Как поживает твой приятель?

**_Не знаю._ **

— Вы не размножаетесь?

**_Размножаемся. Но не спариваемся._ **

— Э-э… Я хочу знать как?

**_Есть семенные клетки. Создаем молодых. Отделяем, когда созреют._ **

— Вы размножаетесь бесполым путем?

**_Да. Бесполым._ **

— Разве у вашего вида нет биологического пола?

**_Можно выбрать мужчину или женщину. Или не выбирать._ **

— Здорово. Ты кажешься мне мужчиной. Я прав?

**_Да. Больше нравятся мужчины. Женщины сбивают с толку._ **

— Да, но они мягкие и красивые и пахнут очень хорошо.

**_Не люблю мягкость._ **

— Я знаю. Я тоже не люблю мягкость.

**_Стив не мягкий._ **

— Нет, в Стиве нет ничего мягкого, это точно.

**_Ты тоже не мягкий._ **

— Я старый демон, — пожал плечами Баки. — На данный момент я в значительной степени сделан из камней и горечи.

**_Ты не стар. И не демон. И не из камней._ **

— Не настоящий демон, но вампиры все наполовину демоны. Таша называет нас меньшими гибридами.

_Таша нравится. Она не мягкая._

— Потому что она не человек.

**_Полудемон. Красивая. Гораздо страшнее нас со Стивом._ **

— Она определенно такая. Хотя я не знаю, действительно ли она сильнее Стива. У него вся эта история с полубогом-волком.

**_Сын Тора._ **

— Ну, на самом деле он не сын Тора, но я думаю, что Тор его создал.

**_Тор силен. Мощный. Не хочу быть врагом Тора._ **

— Тогда тебе лучше вести себя хорошо со Стивом. Эти двое оказались ЛДН в ту же минуту, когда встретились.

**_Что такое ЛДН?_ **

— Лучшие друзья навсегда. Никогда не слышал об этом?

**_Нет._ **

— Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век, Ви. Это век аббревиатур.

**_Нравится Ви. Ты можешь называть меня так._ **

— Значит, Ви. Видишь кого-нибудь, кто хорошо выглядит?

**_Все выглядят как еда._ **

— Хорошо, тогда я возьму этого.

**_Которого?_ **

— Вон там. Блондин, который сидит на скамейке, уткнувшись лицом в телефон.

_Да. Нравится блондин._

— Думаю, у каждого из нас есть свой типаж.

Баки подошел к скамейке и сел рядом с высоким спортивным блондином. Молодой человек продолжал деловито постукивать по экрану своего телефона и, казалось, не замечал его, что было обычным при совместном использовании скамейки в парке с незнакомцем. Но это будет совсем не стандартное взаимодействие.

— Привет, Крис, — тихо сказал Баки.

Молодой человек вздрогнул и посмотрел на него.

— Ты со мной разговариваешь?

— Да, — улыбнулся Баки. — Я поздоровался.

— Э. Привет. Простите, я вас знаю?

— Нет. Но это не имеет значения, не так ли?

— Я… я не… понимаю… — сказал Крис, светловолосый путешественник, тяжело моргнув, когда гипноз Баки омыл его.

Баки наклонил голову набок, прикусив нижнюю губу. Крис ошеломленно посмотрел на эти мягкие, полные губы и невольно облизнул свои. Потом его щеки покраснели, и он, кажется, встряхнулся.

— Здесь… очень тепло, — сказал он, дернув воротник своей футболки. — Минуту назад было так тепло?

— Позволь мне тебя остудить. Идем отсюда.

Крис колебался, сопротивляясь гипнозу, как мог, затем он посмотрел в зеленые глаза охотника с длинными ресницами, и битва была проиграна. Он засунул телефон в карман джинсов и двинулся вперед, пока его бедро не уперлось в бедро Баки.

— Хороший мальчик, — промурлыкал Баки, проводя холодным пальцем по шее. — Тебе хорошо, не правда ли?

— Так хорошо, — глубоко вздохнул Крис, и его веки закрылись. — Не… не останавливайся.

— Ближе.

Крис со вздохом наклонился вперед, позволив своей голове упасть на плечо Баки. Баки провел пальцами по коротко стриженным светлым волосам и прижался губами к уху.

— Крис, ты удалишь контакт Брианны со своего телефона, — прошептал он. — Ты будешь игнорировать ее сообщения и никогда больше с ней не заговоришь.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Крис в грудь Баки.

— Ты еще ничего не сделал, чтобы навредить Рейчел, и не собираешься начинать сейчас. Скоро ты станешь отцом, и будешь хорошим. Не бойся. Будь сильным. Твоя семья сделает тебя счастливым. Трахаться с больными двадцатилетками из спортзала ты больше не будешь.

— Хорошо, — повторил Крис.

— Ви, на этот раз никакого гребаного яда, я серьезно.

**_Уже обещал, никакого яда. Не глупый._ **

Крис задохнулся, затем тихо застонал, когда клыки Баки вонзились в его плоть, скользнув как ледяные иглы в артерию. Были и другие люди вокруг, бегущие трусцой и идущие в нескольких метрах, но в вечернем полумраке все, что они видели, это двое обнимающихся мужчин. Любой, кто оказался бы достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, что происходит на самом деле, попал бы под сильный гипноз Баки, и не понял бы, что видел нечто необычное.

Крис сжал черную футболку Баки обеими руками, его тело начало дрожать. Его позвоночник внезапно напрягся, бедра дернулись. Когда он кончил, пропитывая трусы изнутри, он тут же упал, лишившись сознания. Баки поддержал его в своих сильных руках и осторожно опустил на скамейку, чтобы позволить ему отоспаться, пока не появятся полицейские и не скажут, чтобы он убирался.

**_Люблю человеческую кровь. Хорошая. Теплая._ **

— Я тоже, — сказал Баки, вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони. — У Стива… гораздо лучше.

**_Волчья кровь отвратительна. Нас тошнит._ **

— Тошнит от этого только тебя, большой ребенок. А я от его крови чувствую себя великолепно.

**_Это ты ребенок! Я крут!_ **

— Да, ты крутой ребенок, — ухмыльнулся Баки, уходя в тень под деревьями. — Держись за шляпу. Мы летим к Локи.

**_Нет шляпы._ **

— Ладно, мы определенно купим тебе шляпу.

**_Нет! Без шляпы! Буду выглядеть глупо!_ **

— Может быть, фетровую шляпу. Или сомбреро.

**_Передумал. Ты мне не нравишься._ **

— Да, знаю. Ты готов?

_Готов._

Баки закружился в потоке черного пара, и через несколько минут они материализовались в здании Локи. Швейцар в униформе, уже знакомый с приходами и уходами мистера Уинтера, кивнул в знак приветствия, пока Баки набирал код частного лифта.

**_Здесь никого нет._ **

— Они, наверное, в Щ.И.Т.е или ищут меня, — сказал Баки, оглядев просторную гостиную Локи. — Думаю, нам придется подождать, пока кто-нибудь вернется.

**_Кошка чего-то хочет._ **

— Привет, Му-му, — проворковал Баки, наклонившись к Арабелле, которая крадучись вошла и кокетливо обвилась вокруг его ног. — Все убежали и оставили тебя одну?

— Мвоу, — печально мяукнула Арабелла.

— Это было очень грубо с их стороны, — сказал он, когда она запрыгнула на стойку. — Они должны быть более внимательны к твоим чувствам.

— Мью, — едко ответила Арабелла, вильнув хвостом.

— В таких выражениях нет необходимости, мисс, — проворчал Баки. — Уверен, они не знали, что ты голодна, когда уходили.

— Мууу? — спросила Арабелла.

— Да, сейчас принесу. Ты явно умираешь с голоду.

Арабелла присела и вежливо ждала, поджав хвост, пока Баки доставал блюдце из шкафчика и открывал пакетик с надписью «Краб и омар в пикантном соусе». Он вывалил на тарелку смесь из кусочков белого мяса и бульона и поставил ее перед Арабеллой, которая с энтузиазмом принялась за еду.

— Твоя еда воняет, Му-му, — поморщился он. — Как ты можешь это есть?

— Мррф, — фыркнула Арабелла, проглотив внушительный кусок того, что казалось частью омара в угощении.

**_Кошка имеет много мнений._ **

— Да, — сказал Баки, почесывая макушку. — Она сильная, независимая леди и требует, чтобы ее выслушивали.

Он остановился и зачарованно смотрел, как маслянисто-черные завитки выползли откуда-то из-за его головы и зазмеились к кошке, осторожно поглаживая ее пушистый белый мех.

**_Нравятся кошки. Хищники, как и мы._ **

— Да. Они тоже это знают.

**_Эта ленивая. Стала толстой._ **

— Она не толстая, она рубенсовская! И она прекрасна! Не так ли, Му-му?

— Мия, — подтвердила Арабелла, охотно вылизывая свою грудку.

— Видишь? — сказал Баки, включая кофемашину. — Она с тобой согласна.

**_Кошка сейчас вибрирует. Что с ней не так?_ **

— Она мурлычет. Это значит, что ты ей нравишься, продолжай ее гладить.

Веном продолжил гладить и щупать Арабеллу, пока Баки делал себе эспрессо и наливал его в кружку с кипятком. Он только начал пить, когда все черные усики Венома резко втянулись.

**_Кто-то идет… Локи._ **

— Один?

**_Да._ **

Прошло около минуты, лифт загудел, и двери открылись. Локи вышел, затем остановился, удивленно глядя на Баки.

— Привет, Локи, — сказал Баки. — Я вошел сам. Надеюсь, ты не против.

— Уинтер, где ты был, во имя всего святого! — набросился на него Локи. — Мы прочесывали город в поисках тебя последние двадцать четыре часа. Стив сходит с ума от беспокойства.

— Кое-что произошло? — спросил Локи, с негодованием скрестив руки. Я вижу, ты не так уж сильно изменился. Почему ты не отвечаешь на телефон?

— Я уронил его.

— Ты уронил его?

— Да, с крыши. Где Стив?

— Он ищет тебя. Честно говоря, с ним капитан Аллан из ЦРУ. Очевидно, он тоже хочет тебя найти.

— Что Аллан хочет от меня?

— У него сложилось впечатление, что ты каким-то образом завладел оружием, которое было украдено у правительства США. Он хочет его вернуть.

**_Не оружие! Не принадлежу правительству США!_ **

— Ладно, значит, он сумасшедший. Хорошо, что ты сказал мне об этом. Какого черта Стив ему помогает?

— Аллан утверждает, что это оружие опасно для владельца, и говорит, что оно может убить тебя.

— И Стив ему верит?

— Я не думаю, что он полностью верит в его историю, но ты пропал, и потенциальная угроза твоей жизни оставила его без особого выбора.

— Черт побери, — прорычал Баки. — Надо было найти телефон и позвонить ему. Мне не нужно, чтобы какой-то придурок из ЦРУ совал нос в мои дела.

Локи достал свой золотой портсигар и закурил черную сигарету, которую протянул Баки (по старой привычке), затем закурил другую для себя.

— Аллан упоминал что-то еще об оружии, — сказал он. — Он сказал, что это влияет на сознание владельца. Он, кажется, думает, что ты не захочешь сдаться добровольно. Если оно у тебя есть.

Баки затянулся сигаретой и выдохнул струйку дыма.

— Ну, я не знаю, так что это спорный вопрос.

— Знаешь, что странно, — сказал Локи, глядя на него сквозь бледно-голубое облако. — Стив верит, что это правда. Что у тебя есть это оружие.

— Я бы знал, если бы у меня было какое-то оружие, Локи, — раздраженно сказал Баки. — Я не собираюсь…

**_Скажи ему._ **

Что ему сказать? Зачем?

**_Он поможет._ **

Я думал, ты ему не доверяешь.

**_Он лжет только по мелочам. Личная выгода._ **

Он также лжет и о больших вещах. Он в одно мгновение передаст нас им.

**_Нет. Любит тебя. Хочет верить. Скажи, что доверяешь ему. Попроси его помочь. Он не выдаст нас человеку из ЦРУ._ **

— Уинтер, — позвал Локи. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Хм? Да. Я в порядке. Я просто пытаюсь думать.

— Ты замолчал на полуслове. Что случилось?

— Локи, послушай… мне нужно кое-что от тебя, — сказал Баки. — Я знаю, что ты мне ничего не должен, но ты единственный человек, которому я могу доверять. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— О чем это ты? — нахмурился Локи. — Ты никогда мне не доверял. Ты назвал меня змеей.

— Господи Иисусе, — вздохнул Баки. — Я сказал это, потому что злился на себя, Локи. Слушай, я знаю, я говорил тебе, что не обратил бы тебя, если бы знал, но я бы все равно сделал это.

Локи моргнул, глядя на него.

— Ты… обратил бы меня?

— Конечно, черт возьми! Я просто сам хотел верить, что не обратил бы. Правда в том, что я нуждался в тебе гораздо больше, чем ты во мне.

— Ты не нуждался во мне, Уинтер, ты все время оставлял меня. На месяцы. Годы.

— Я это знаю. Мне жаль. Это не оправдание, но ты заслуживаешь знать… Я ушел не потому, что злился на тебя. Потому что все, что я мог видеть, когда смотрел на тебя, это тот монстр, которым я был, и тот монстр, в которого я превратил тебя, потому что я был достаточно слаб и эгоистичен, чтобы дать тебе это проклятие и позволить тебе страдать вместе со мной. Иногда это было уже слишком, и я сбегал. Я возвращался, потому что… потому что нуждался в тебе. Без тебя я бы давно развалился.

— Это не может быть правдой, — сказал Локи, отвернувшись.

Баки взял его за плечи и заставил повернуться к нему лицом.

— Это правда, — серьезно сказал он, глядя в ледяные голубые глаза Локи. — Я едва не сходил с ума тысячу раз, но ты никогда не переставал собирать осколки. Я вел себя с тобой как придурок. Но, несмотря на то, как сильно я тебя обидел или что я наговорил, когда уходил, ты всегда был рядом, когда я приползал домой. Ты всегда был рядом, чтобы собрать меня. Так что да, я доверяю тебе. Больше, чем я когда-либо кому-либо доверял. Кроме Стива, конечно.

Локи долго смотрел на него, затем протянул руку и смахнул слезу с его прекрасного лица.

— Ты выглядишь смешно, когда плачешь, — сказал он, пытаясь скрыть дрожь в голосе. — У тебя розовые слезы.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал Баки. — Тебе лучше, мать твою, никому об этом не рассказывать. Иначе я все же найду христиан, чтобы сжечь тебя.

— К счастью для меня, они больше никого не сжигают, — сказал Локи, высвободившись и сев в кресло. — Но мы далеко ушли от нашей темы. Ты сказал, что тебе нужна моя помощь.

— Да, понимаю. Что ты думаешь об этом парне из ЦРУ, Аллане? Ты прочитал его?

— Конечно прочитал. Я выдал себя за тебя и допросил его. Он необразован и непостоянен, но умен и не труслив. Скорее всего, на него сильно давило начальство, чтобы он вернул эту штуку, потому что он, кажется, в некотором отчаянии. Как человек, который загнан в угол и прибегает к крайностям. Он угрожал твоей жизни, чтобы получить то, чего хочет, от Стива, а это — опасная карта.

— Моей жизни, — фыркнул Баки. — Что, черт возьми, он мог со мной сделать?

— Ну, в конце концов, оказалось, что он охотник на демонов. В общем, что бы это ни повлекло за собой, — сказал Локи, неопределенно махнув сигаретой. — Но он не угрожал что-то сделать с тобой. Он грозил как раз ничего не делать. Он сказал Стиву, что может забрать у тебя оружие, но другие не могут. Сказал, что позволит ему убить тебя, если Стив не даст ему вернуть это оружие.

— И Стив не разорвал ему горло?

— Он был зол, но проявил удивительную для волка сдержанность.

— Ладно, так… вот в чем дело, — сказал Баки, сделав глубокий вдох. — У меня есть то, что ищет Аллан, но это не оружие. Я не могу позволить ЦРУ добраться до него.

— До него?

— Да, до него. Он живой.

— Я в замешательстве, Уинтер. Как ты можешь владеть им, если это живое существо?

— Он внутри меня.

— Он… внутри тебя? — повторил Локи, подняв брови.

— Я знаю, как это звучит, но позже все прояснится. Дело в том, что я обещал помочь ему и не предам его. Я не позволю ему вернуться в клетку, в которую его посадит ЦРУ и превратит в раба. Думаю, я знаю, как сбить Аллана со следа достаточно надолго, чтобы он мог благополучно уйти, но мне понадобится твоя помощь.

— Это звучит довольно коварно.

— Определенно.

— И опасно.

— Возможно.

— Что ж, очень хорошо. Рассчитывай на меня.

— Вау! — заявила Арабелла, запрыгнув на колени Локи.

— И на Арабеллу, — сказал Локи. — На нее тоже рассчитывай.


	34. Chapter 34

— Добрый вечер, капитан Роджерс. — Едва Стив вошел в оперативный сектор, к нему обратилась агент — судя по виду, наполовину эльф.

— Привет, — весело ответил Стив, несмотря на свое нынешнее настроение. — Я недавно посылал капитана Аллана за кое-каким снаряжением. Ему все понравилось?

— Да, сэр, — кивнула она. — Думаю, он сейчас в раздевалке, переодевается.

Стив прошел по коридору и распахнул дверь с надписью «Мужская раздевалка». Аллан стоял у скамейки спиной к двери, натягивая через голову черную футболку. Стив замолк, моргнув, потом спохватился и быстро отвел взгляд, внезапно почувствовав, что наткнулся на что-то личное, к чему не имел права быть причастным.

Спина мужчины была настоящей картой шрамов. Уродливое кружево ожога на левом боку, колотые раны вдоль позвоночника и множество других рваных ран, о происхождении которых Стив мог только догадываться. Наиболее заметными среди них являлись три длинных глубоких разреза, начинающихся ниже правой лопатки и изгибающихся через плечо. Они были расположены близко друг к другу и шли параллельно, словно оставленные на коже когтями крупного хищника.

— Оборотень, — сказал Аллан, не оборачиваясь.

— Прошу прощения?

— Шрамы, на которые вы смотрели. Они от оборотня. — Он взял черный кевларовый жилет и застегнул его поверх футболки. — Большой, злобный ублюдок. Я отслеживал его в трех штатах. В конце концов, поймал в Вайоминге.

— О, — неловко произнес Стив. — Вы убили его?

— Да. Впрочем, мы устроили адскую драку. Отсюда и шрамы.

— А как насчет его стаи?

— Он был одиночка.

Губы Стива скривились от отвращения. Большинство волков — обычные люди в их человеческой форме, и поскольку они не могли контролировать трансформацию, стая была необходимой структурой поддержки, чтобы помочь им справиться. Кроме того, наличие стаи, способной держать волка под контролем, — лучший способ смягчить любой ущерб, который он бы мог нанести своим друзьям и соседям под влиянием волчьей формы.

Однако, в отличие от Стива, который потерял свою стаю, одиночки — это волки, которые слишком психопатичны или чересчур жестоки, чтобы их вообще приняли в стаю. Они намеренно изолируют себя и охотятся на слабых. Стив ненавидел одиноких волков. За эти годы он сам убил нескольких.

— Тогда я рад, что вы его уложили, — сказал он. — Но эти шрамы старые. Должно быть, это было очень давно.

— Мне было восемнадцать, — сказал Аллан. — Молодой и зеленый, все еще учился охотиться. С тех пор у меня за плечами много убийств. Теперь же у такого волка, как он, не будет ни единого шанса против меня.

— Вы убили много сверхъестественных существ?

— Да. Раньше я больше охотился, но с годами охота пошла на убыль. Одного только порыва ветра, несущего мой запах, обычно достаточно, чтобы отправить их в горы на какое-то время. Большинство гибридов демонов — хищники возможностей. Они не любят честную борьбу.

— Это правда, — признал Стив. — Кроме меня. Хотя, на самом деле я не знаю, как бы выглядел честный бой для меня.

Аллан бросил на него косой взгляд, затянув ремень наплечной кобуры.

— Вы другой. Не как другие волки.

— Я не демонический гибрид, если вы это имеете в виду. Я все еще волк.

— Вы просто больше и круче других, да?

— Что-то в этом роде, — неуверенно сказал Стив, внезапно осознав, что позволил себе слишком много болтать с человеком, который угрожал жизни Баки.

Небрежные, самоуверенные манеры Аллана и акцент Бронкса были знакомы и удобны Стиву, который вырос из рабочего класса в Нью-Йорке, и они облегчали ему дружескую беседу с этим человеком. Когда он не вел себя как полный придурок.

— Вы вдруг замолчали. Что случилось? — спросил Аллан.

— Хм? О, ничего, — сказал Стив. — Где ваши люди?

Аллан прищурился, глядя на него, как будто смущенный вопросом.

— Мои люди?

— Ваша команда. Разве они не пойдут с нами?

— А, понятно. Моя команда, — сказал Аллан с ироническим смехом. — Черт, нет, они не пойдут. У них у всех есть хорошие, простые задания, которых достаточно для написания отчетов здесь, в штабе.

— Я не понимаю, — нахмурился Стив. — Почему вы не хотите, чтобы ваши люди вас поддержали?

— На самом деле они не мои люди, капитан Роджерс, — сказал Аллан, — я их босс и все такое, но я присоединился к отряду полгода назад. Эти ребята обучались и служили под началом капитана Прайс и… я не совсем согласен с ее образом действий.

— И каков был образ её действий?

— Сначала стреляй, потом задавай вопросы. Или стреляй так, чтобы тебе не пришлось задавать никаких вопросов. Я не позволю парням, которых она тренировала, приближаться к этому оружию без крайней необходимости.

— Вы не одобряли капитана Прайс, потому что ее тактика была слишком агрессивной? — с сомнением спросил Стив. — Судя по тому, что я о вас знаю, в этом нет никакого смысла.

— Я не одобрял капитана Прайс по многим причинам, — сказал Аллан, осторожно взглянув на него. — При всем моем уважении, мне плевать, есть в этом смысл или нет. Мы готовы идти?

— Да, похоже, мы готовы, — пробормотал Стив, глядя ему вслед, когда он быстро вышел за дверь.

Выйдя из штаб-квартиры Щ.И.Т.а, они забрались в большой черный внедорожник, который ждал их, и Стив забил в навигационную систему автомобиля координаты Four Seasons в Трибеке. Он посмотрел на Аллана, ожидая, что тот спросит, куда они едут, но тот, похоже, ничего не замечал и не проявлял никакого интереса к разговору со Стивом. Он просто сидел молча, глядя в окно, как мелькает город.

Стив снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. Его все больше беспокоили очевидные противоречия в капитане Аллане. Его бесстрашие перед сверхъестественными существами должно было иметь смысл, учитывая его статус охотника, но Таша описывала охотников как мыслящих в черно-белых тонах, а разум этого человека, казался совсем не таким.

Когда они встретились, он разговаривал со Стивом так, словно уважал его, и его запахи, когда он встретил агентов-вампиров прошлой ночью, были легкими и дружелюбными, а не враждебными, как ожидал Стив. Это говорило о том, что отсутствие страха не было обусловлено способностью убить их. Это также говорило о том, что его религиозное воспитание не смогло привить ему стандартную католическую ненависть к Сатане и всем его злодеяниям.

Но было еще и то, как он небрежно предложил избавить Джозефа от страданий и продолжал называть сверхъестественных существ уродами. Он также превратил жизнь Баки в разменную монету, назвав его вампиром-террористом, из-за смерти которого он не прольет ни слезинки.

Многое в этом человеке не сходилось, и его запахи не помогали. В настоящий момент они были хаотичны и непонятны, дико варьировались между волнением, безразличием, гневом, беспокойством и многими другими так быстро, что Стив едва успевал их читать. Значит, либо он был сумасшедшим, либо использовал какую-то маскировку.

Скорее всего, последнее, но его метод должен быть намного лучше метода Локи, так как от Аллана исходило множество ароматов, тогда как Локи использовал только один. Стив боролся с искушением спросить его об этом, поэтому сконцентрировался на вождении. Когда его телефон завибрировал от звонка Ванды, он с облегчением прервал неловкую тишину и подключил его к акустической системе автомобиля.

— Привет, Ванда. Что случилось, у тебя что-то есть?

— Стив, я нашла его, — настойчиво сказала Ванда из динамиков. — Я нашла Уинтера.

— Спасибо, черт возьми. Как ты его нашла? Где он?

— Я не знаю, как, — сказала она. — Его нигде не было, а несколько минут назад он просто появился. Он находится в международном аэропорту имени Джона Кеннеди.

— В аэропорту? — Стив нахмурился. — Что он там делает? Он вампир, он не может просто сесть на коммерческий рейс.

— Я знаю только, что он там. Ты должен быстро до него добраться, Стив.

— Мы уже едем, — сказал Стив, бросив взгляд на Аллана, который уже разговаривал по телефону. — Пошлите команду встретить нас там. Мы не знаем, что нас ждет. И не могла бы ты сообщить Тору, что происходит, и попросить его присоединиться ко мне?

— Конечно, — сказала Ванда. — Будь осторожен и позвони мне, как только сможешь. Я так волнуюсь за него.

— Обязательно. Спасибо, Ванда.

— Свяжитесь с Кеннеди, — сказал Аллан тому, кому звонил. — Дайте им знать, что ситуация под контролем и агенты скоро прибудут. Я хочу, чтобы все вылеты были приостановлены до дальнейшего уведомления. Мы — гребаное ЦРУ, Росс, сделайте так, чтобы это случилось. Также предоставьте описание актива в АТБ*. Они должны доложить, если увидят его, но ни при каких обстоятельствах не вступать в бой. Сделайте все очень четко. Ни при каких обстоятельствах они не должны приближаться или пытаться вступить в бой. Хорошо. Позвоните мне, когда все будет готово.

— Вы можете это сделать? — спросил Стив, когда Аллан убрал телефон. — Вы можете просто позвонить в аэропорт и приостановить все вылеты?

— Одно из преимуществ правительственного шпиона, — пожал плечами Аллан. — Местные власти должны сотрудничать со мной.

— Звучит… эффективно, — натянуто произнес Стив.

Аллан снова повернулся к окну, и они продолжили напряженно молчать, пока его телефон опять не зазвонил.

— Да, — сказал он. — Час? Какого хрена они там думают? О, я уверен в этом. Думаю, так и должно быть. Скажите им спасибо.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стив

— В аэропорту Кеннеди придумали имитировать отключение электроэнергии, чтобы объяснить, почему полеты запрещены. Они говорят, что могут задержать взлет на час. Это все, что они могут нам дать.

— Этого будет достаточно. Мне потребуется не больше минуты, чтобы найти его.

— А оружие к тому времени может исчезнуть.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, — сказал Аллан, покачав головой. — Давайте просто доберемся туда.

Стив припарковал машину у обочины в зоне прилета аэропорта, где их встретил мужчина в темно-синей куртке и брюках цвета хаки. Он пожал им руки и представился начальником службы безопасности.

— У меня есть хорошие и плохие новости, сэр, — сказал он Аллану, когда они быстро прошли через раздвижные двери. — Мы почти уверены, что нашли вашего парня, но, похоже, он мертв.

— Почти уверен? — спросил Аллан.

— Он соответствует описанию, сэр. С металлической рукой и все такое.

— Замечательно, — раздраженно сказал Аллан. — И как это ваши люди подошли к нему настолько близко, чтобы определить, жив он или нет?

— Один из уборщиков нашел его на полу в мужском туалете до того, как мы подняли тревогу, — извиняющимся тоном объяснил начальник службы безопасности. — Он вызвал по радио помощь. Сказал, что парень замерз и не дышит. Ваши люди отдали строгий приказ ни в коем случае не приближаться к нему, поэтому мы закрыли уборную и стали ждать вас снаружи.

— Нам нужно допросить уборщика. Убедитесь, что он никуда не делся. — Стив толкнул дверь туалета и исчез внутри, но Аллан остановил начальника службы безопасности. — Вам и вашим людям лучше держаться подальше. На случай, если на нем бомба или что-то в этом роде.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул мужчина, явно испытав облегчение от того, что его не втянули в это дело.

В мужском туалете Аллан увидел Зимнего Солдата — на этот раз настоящего — лежащего на полу лицом вниз, по-видимому, без сознания. Стив уже стоял на коленях рядом с ним, перевернув его.

— Уинтер, — сказал он, слегка встряхнув его. — Давай, Уинтер, просыпайся.

Глаза Солдата открылись, и он лежал, ошеломленно глядя в потолок.

— Так вот на что это похоже.

— Что на что похоже? — спросил Стив.

— Проснуться на полу в туалете и понятия не иметь, как сюда попал, — усмехнулся Солдат. — Может, мне стоит перестать так поступать с людьми?

— Как ты, тебе больно? — спросил Стив, помогая ему подняться на ноги.

— Нет, не думаю. Где мы находимся?

Прежде чем Стив успел ответить, капитан Аллан бросился вперед и схватил Солдата за воротник рубашки, пристально глядя ему в лицо.

— У тебя его нет, — сказал он, начиная волноваться. — У тебя его, твою мать, нет. Где он?

— Стив, — спокойно сказал Баки. — Кто этот человек и почему он прикасается ко мне?

— Отвали от него, — прорычал Стив, оттянув Аллана назад и встав между ними. — Мы в аэропорту Кеннеди, Бак. Ты не помнишь, как пришел сюда?

— Нет. На кой-черт мне ехать в аэропорт, Стив? Я не могу сесть на коммерческий рейс.

— Это именно то, что я сказал Ванде, когда…

— Где это чертово оружие, вампир? — прервал Аллан его из-за спины Стива. — Что ты с ним сделал?

— Стив, этот человек все еще здесь и снова говорит со мной, — сказал Баки. — Что ему нужно?

— Это один из придурков ЦРУ. Он сказал нам, что у тебя есть оружие, которое ищет правительство, и что оно может убить тебя, если мы не позволим ему забрать его.

— Могло, а теперь может убить кого-нибудь еще, — продолжил настаивать Аллан. — Где оно?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — ледяным тоном произнес Баки, глядя на мужчину своими зелеными глазами.

— Ну и хрен с тобой, — бесстрашно парировал Аллан. — Оно было у тебя какое-то время, ты должен был это знать.

— Как ты можешь говорить, что у него его нет, просто взглянув на него? — спросил Стив. — А как он узнал, что оно у него?

— Оно дает о себе знать, — сказал Аллан, все еще глядя на Баки. — Ты не мог отдать его кому-то другому. Во всяком случае, по собственной воле. Скажи мне, что ты с ним сделал.

— Я ничего с ним не делал, — ответил Баки, равнодушно пожав плечами. — Должно быть, он оставил меня в покое. Наверное, поэтому я и в аэропорту, если подумать. Он, наверное, хотел убраться из Нью-Йорка и подальше от вас, придурков, как можно быстрее.

Аллан потер переносицу.

 — Господи Иисусе, он с тобой разговаривал. Я знал это. Что он говорил?

— Какого черта ты имел в виду, что оно разговаривало с ним? — потребовал ответа Стив, затем повернулся к Баки. — И что значит, оставил тебя одного? Что это?

— О, человек не сказал тебе? — спросил Баки. — Эта штука, которую он так сильно хочет, вовсе не оружие. Это живое существо. Чувствующее существо. Он и его приятели из ЦРУ хотят забрать его и запереть в клетку. Я рад, что он ушел.

— Видишь? Я же говорил, что эта штука портит людям мозги, — сказал Аллан Стиву, указав на Баки. — Она забила ему голову всяким дерьмом. Скорее всего, он уговорил его приехать сюда, чтобы использовать какого-нибудь невнимательного штатского как транспорт.

— Транспорт? - спросил Стив, с любопытством склонив голову набок.

— Это паразит. Прячется в телах людей. И твой приятель-кровосос привез его в международный аэропорт, черт возьми. Благодаря ему он может быть теперь где угодно.

— Наверное, — сказал Стив. — И знаешь что? Мне кажется, это уже не наша проблема. Ты сам видел, что у Уинтера его нет. Наше дело завершено.

— Подожди минуту. Ты знаешь, что эта чертова штука представляет угрозу для невинных людей, и вот твой ответ? Это не твоя проблема?

Стив упрямо сжал челюсти.

— Да, это мой ответ. Найти его — твоя работа, а не моя. Если у тебя есть с этим проблемы, обсуди это с директором Фьюри.

— Ты что, издеваешься? — сказал Аллан, недоверчиво всплеснув руками.

Баки поднял бровь.

— Не похоже, что он шутит. Возможно, вам стоило подумать об этом, прежде чем угрожать жизни носителя этого существа, чтобы получить то, что хотели.

— Вы действительно должны были подумать, — согласился Стив. — До свидания, капитан Аллан. Удачи.

С этими словами он взял Баки за руку и вывел его из туалета, оставив раздраженного агента ЦРУ спешно набирать номер собственного агентства, чтобы вызвать срочное подкрепление.

— Думаешь, его стоит подвезти? — небрежно спросил Баки, когда они прошли мимо сотрудников службы безопасности аэропорта, которые не заметили их благодаря гипнозу вампира.

— Не думаю, что он на сегодня закончил, — сказал Стив. — Если позже он захочет вернуться в Щ.И.Т. и пожаловаться на меня Фьюри, он может взять такси.

За пределами терминала в этот момент припарковался целый парк черных внедорожников Щ.И.Т.а, из которых высыпал настоящий рой агентов в форме.

— Уинтер чист и невредим. Я отвезу его домой, — сказал Стив руководящему агенту. — Капитан Аллан в туалете у ворот Д-три. Он довольно ворчливый из-за потери своей игрушки, так что будьте осторожны. Эй, мы можем попросить кого-нибудь отвезти нас? Мы едем в Бруклин, а моя машина должна вернуться в Щ.И.Т.

— Конечно, капитан Роджерс, — сказала женщина, жестом пригласив свою команду следовать за ней. — Агент Франклин будет счастлив отвезти вас туда, куда вы захотите.

— Агент Франклин, не могли бы вы подбросить нас до Бруклина? — спросил Стив, когда они забрались на заднее сиденье внедорожника. — Нам нужно заскочить домой, прежде чем отчитаться.

— Да, сэр, — любезно ответил агент.

Как только они уселись, Стив взял Баки за руку и прижался к ней губами, затем обнял его и крепко прижал к себе, словно боялся, что он вдруг снова исчезнет.

— Черт возьми, я скучал по тебе, — вздохнул Баки, глядя в его красивое лицо. — Ты всегда был таким горячим?

— Прошло уже двадцать четыре часа, Бак, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — И да, я всегда был таким.

Баки подозрительно прищурился.

— Клянусь, что-то изменилось. Ты стал сексуальнее с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз.

— Ну, может быть. Я довольно сексуален, когда изнурен и взволнован.

— Так и есть. Но мне действительно нужно перестать похищаться. Это серьезно сэкономит наше гребаное время.

— И это все, о чем ты думаешь? Секс? — спросил Стив, изобразив шок. — Что случилось с милым, невинным человеком, в которого я влюбился?

— Невинный, как моя задница, — фыркнул Баки. — Ты влюбился в шлюху-вампира. Ты знал, во что ввязываешься.

— Я знаю, что я собираюсь получить, когда мы вернемся домой.

— А если я не смогу ждать так долго? — промурлыкал Баки, скользнув рукой по бедру.

— Чертовски нетерпелив, — рассмеялся Стив. — Мы будем там минут через двадцать.

— Я знаю, Стив! Целых двадцать минут! Может быть, даже больше! Я могу умереть.

— Парни? — позвал агент Франклин с водительского сиденья. — Это не лимузин. Я вас вижу и слышу.

— Извините, агент Франклин, — весело ответил Стив. — Все будет хорошо.

— Да, извините, агент Франклин, — пробормотал Баки, откинувшись на спинку сиденья и надув губы, что заставило Стива снова рассмеяться и притянуть его к себе для поцелуя.

— Значит, это существо или что-то в этом роде заставило тебя отвезти его в аэропорт?

— Э-э, не совсем, — уклончиво ответил Баки.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нахмурился Стив.

— Я все объясню, Стив, но не сейчас. Ты можешь довериться мне и подождать, пока мы вернемся домой?

— Ладно, Бак. Я доверяю тебе, — сказал Стив, сжав его руку. — Но ты клянешься, что ты действительно в порядке?

— Я действительно в порядке. Клянусь.

— Это все, что имеет для меня значение, — улыбнулся Стив. — Но Щ.И.Т., вероятно, захочет узнать, что, черт возьми, произошло. У нас были Ванда, Тор и волки, и все буквально рвали город на части, разыскивая тебя.

— Я дам им полный отчет, но ты не должен звонить в Национальную гвардию каждый раз, когда я не отвечаю на звонки. Я большой мальчик и могу о себе позаботиться. Что? Что это за взгляд?

— Просто… ты не такой уж и большой.

— Мне больше четырехсот лет.

— Да, но для меня ты маленький, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

Баки закатил глаза.

— Мы одного размера, Стив.

— Нет, прости, Бак. Я выше тебя.

— Что? Нет, — продолжил настаивать Баки. — Мы одного роста.

— А вот и нет, — настаивал Стив. — Я как минимум на два дюйма выше.

— Это не так.

— Так и есть.

— Да, сэр, так и есть, — помог агент Франклин с водительского сиденья.

— Черт побери, — проворчал Баки. — Я всегда был самым высоким из всех, кого я знал.

— Ты тоже обычно самый высокий из всех, кого знаешь? Ха. Странно.

— Не так уж странно. Ты хоть представляешь, какой рост был у людей в тысяча шестьсот тридцатые годы? Я был огромен.

— О, в этом есть смысл. И ты только что доказал мою точку зрения. Во мне почти два метра.

— Черт. Хорошо. И ты не самый высокий человек, которого ты знаешь. Тор должен быть выше двух метров.

— Тор — бог, Бак. Он выше меня, а я выше всех остальных, — сказал Стив и нахмурился. — Кроме этого придурка из ЦРУ, Аллана. Мы одного роста.

— Он такой же высокий, как ты, — задумчиво произнес Баки, прикусив нижнюю губу. — И тоже блондин.

— Да, держи свои клыки во рту, — проворчал Стив. — Он охотник на демонов. И засранец.

— Очень жаль. Он горячий.

— Горячий? Как ты смеешь! — задохнулся Стив. — Ты моя пара, и я не позволю тебе засматриваться на других мужчин.

— У меня все еще есть глаза, тупой волк, — рассмеялся Баки. — Кроме того, и ты тоже замечаешь других мужчин. Я видел, как ты пялишься на Локи.

— Я не _пялюсь_ на Локи, — сказал Стив с оскорбленной невинностью, на что Баки выгнул бровь. — Я имею в виду… Ладно, может быть, немного. Но это не одно и то же.

— Ах вот как? Как это не одно и то же?

— Это не одно и то же, потому что ты мой, а я принадлежу тебе, — объяснил Стив. — Включи глаза. Неужели это так трудно понять! Я пошутил! Никаких ударов! И никаких призывных ножей!

— Я не нож вызываю, я пытаюсь отобрать у тебя теннисный мяч.

— Ты не контролируешь себя, — сказал Стив, схватив его за руки и поцеловав сразу обе. — И у меня с собой нет мяча. Он у Локи.

— Что? Какого черта ты его там оставил?

— Я бы не стал, но Арабелла спала, свернувшись калачиком, и это было так сладко, что я просто не мог отнять его у нее.

— Ты такой тупица, — вздохнул Баки. — Если бы она была щенком, с тобой было бы покончено.

— О, щенок! Мы должны…

— Нет.

— Но, Бак, что, если…

— Ни в коем случае.

— Ух! Ты такой злой.

— Я знаю. А теперь заткнись и поцелуй меня снова.

Примерно через двадцать минут они подъехали к дому Баки. Поспешно поблагодарив агента Франклина, который, похоже, не слишком сожалел о том, что избавился от них, Баки и Стив направились внутрь. Они едва успели войти внутрь, как уже накинулись друг на друга, целуясь и тиская друг друга, как пьяные подростки, спотыкаясь на лестнице по пути в квартиру.

Стиву удалось вытащить ключи, но он все никак не мог попасть ключом в скважину, так как рука Баки уже шарила в его штанах. Наконец механизм сработал, и дверь открылась. Стив поднял Баки, пинком захлопнув за ним дверь, пронес по коридору, и они упали в постель.

— Я понял, — сказал Баки, задыхаясь, проведя рукой по челюсти Стива. — У тебя щетина.

— Да, извини, — сказал Стив, вскочив, чтобы снять боевое снаряжение. — Сегодня у меня не было времени еще раз побриться.

— Что значит еще раз?

— Мне нужно бриться два раза в день или за время сна у меня почти отрастет борода, — объяснил он, расстегивая ширинку. — Это очень неловко.

— Неловко? — рассмеялся Баки. — Ты даже не представляешь, как сексуально сейчас выглядишь, верно?

— Ну, если ты действительно так думаешь, может быть, мне стоит сделать перерыв в бритье. Я буду выглядеть как настоящий волк.

— Тебе так чертовски лучше, — сказал Баки, наблюдая, как Стив забирается обратно в постель.

Барнс снял рубашку и отбросил ее в сторону, в то время как Стив снял свои серые джинсы и черное нижнее белье, затем потянул Баки на себя. Он накрыл рот Баки своим, поглаживая их члены, пока языки ласкали друг друга и переплетались. Обжигающий жар обнаженной кожи Стива, прижатой к Баки, заставил забегать мурашки по его груди и рукам.

— Господи, я так сильно хочу тебя, — сказал он. — Поторопись и трахни меня.

— Хочешь сначала выпить? — спросил Стив, все еще водя рукой вверх и вниз по их стволам. — У тебя глаза горят.

— Дашь мне кровь, пока ты… ах!.. пока ты трахаешь меня. Я хочу чувствовать этот большой, горячий член во мне, пока пью твою кровь.

— Хорошо, — усмехнулся Стив. Он встал на колени, и его глаза вспыхнули янтарно-золотым огнем. — Лицом вниз, сучка.

Баки вызывающе скрестил руки на груди, мягкий блеск в его зеленых глазах усилился.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я лежал лицом вниз, уложи меня сам.

Стив обнажил клыки и провел языком по их острым концам. Лунный свет, льющийся в окна, серебрил его золотисто-светлые волосы и белел на твердом мускулистом торсе, отчего вьющиеся волосы на груди и животе казались гуще и темнее.

Собственные клыки Баки удлинились во рту и начали болеть. Не сводя глаз со Стива, он позволил коленям разъехаться, медленно обхватив ладонью свой твердый член.

Стив издал низкий горловой звук, нечто среднее между одобрительным гулом и угрожающим рычанием, но не шелохнулся. Мурашки пробежали по спине Баки, и его член запульсировал от предвкушения. Еще один небольшой толчок — это все, что ему нужно.

Он облизнул пухлые губы и насмешливо улыбнулся.

— Валяй, волк. Положи меня на живот и трахни как сучку. Если ты думаешь, что сможешь.

Со свирепым рычанием волк набросился на него, дернув и перевернув быстрее, чем вампир мог думать. Стив крепко держал Баки за шею и прижимал его лицом к матрасу, когда наклонился и взял черную бутылку из ящика тумбочки. Встав на колени позади него, он раздвинул ноги коленями, затем отпустил шею и поймал запястья, прижав их сзади к пояснице одной рукой.

Открытая дырка Баки дернулась, когда струйка холодной смазки капнула на нее. Все еще крепко держа его запястья, Стив вставил свой член в расщелину задницы Баки и скользнул вверх-вниз по скользкой смазке, почти мучая его чувства. Баки издал жалобный стон и покачал бедрами, отчаянно пытаясь увеличить трение и давление.

— Хочешь мой член, сучка? — прорычал Стив. — Умоляй.

— Пожалуйста, я… я хочу его, — пропыхтел Баки. — Дай его мне.

Он выгнул спину и поднял задницу еще выше, подставляя себя своей паре. Его тело задрожало, когда он почувствовал Стива внутри себя. Он был скован и заполнен, полностью подчинен ему.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, трахни меня. Черт…

Слова Баки оборвались сдавленным криком, когда обжигающе-горячий ствол Стива резко толкнулся сквозь тугое кольцо мышц. Его разум закружился, ошеломленный интенсивностью растяжения, жжения, удовольствия от боли, когда ствол Стива расколол его, вонзившись до упора одним долгим, медленным погружением.

Стив не дал ему времени привыкнуть. Он вытащил свой член и толкнулся снова, используя свою хватку на запястьях Баки, чтобы в такт толчкам вырывать сдавленные звуки из его открытого рта, пока он безжалостно вбивался в него.

Бедра Баки задрожали, когда давящий клубок, закручивающийся в его животе, сжался до мучительной точки. Его член истекал прозрачной жидкостью по всему постельному белью, пульсировал и жаждал облегчения. Малейшее прикосновение — и он сломается.

Он задохнулся, когда Стив внезапно схватил его за волосы и потянул вверх, прижав спиной к своей груди. Он понятия не имел, что происходит, пока кровоточащее запястье Стива не прижалось к его рту. Горькая, ароматная кровь обожгла язык и горела в венах как огонь. Его руки взлетели и схватили Стива за руку, отчаянно цепляясь за него, пока Баки глотал кровь глубокими, голодными глотками.

— Ну же! — рявкнул Стив. — Кончи для меня!

Позвоночник Баки изогнулся, тело стало жестким, когда он кончил по команде, а его задница сжималась и сжималась на толстом, горячем стволе Стива, а его член извергал чистые потеки по всей груди, животу и матрасу.

Стив трахал его сквозь спазмы, работая бедрами как поршнем, долбя его нежную, дрожащую дырку. Наконец, он загнал свой член до основания и задержал его. Роджерс издал хриплый крик, когда его ствол запульсировал внутри Баки, наполняя его внутренности расплавленной горячей жидкостью.

Голова Баки пьяно откинулась назад на плечо Стива, и он хрипло рассмеялся. К счастью, Стив поддерживал его на руках, потому что был уверен, что его конечности превратились в желе.

Баки смутно почувствовал, как Стив опустил его на живот, целуя в шею и плечи, и слышал, как он что-то бормотал своим сладким, звучным голосом. Он понятия не имел, что именно. Его мозг отказывался что-либо делать, только бесцельно парить в блаженной дымке. Глупый, сексуальный волк со своей глупой, сексуальной волчьей вонью и своей глупой, сексуальной щетиной. Боже, он любит Стива.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он в подушку. — Я люблю тебя… так сильно, тупой волк.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Бак, — сказал Стив, поглаживая его спину кончиками пальцев.

Баки повернулся и посмотрел в большие, глупые голубые глаза Стива. Его горло внезапно сжалось и заболело, и он понял, что борется со слезами.

— Эй, что случилось? — спросил Стив, озабоченно нахмурив брови. — Ты в порядке? Я сделал тебе больно?

— Мне так жаль, Стив, — всхлипнул Баки, затем с трудом сглотнул, чтобы успокоиться. — Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться. Я просто… У меня не получается. Веном сказал, что я хороший, но я не очень хороший. Не то что ты. Но я хочу быть таким, клянусь. Я так стараюсь быть хорошим для тебя.

— Бак, я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Ты так же хорош, как и я. А кто такой Веном?

— Он мой ошейник. Он был моим ошейником, когда я был на Гидре. Он — то самое оружие, которое искал этот придурок из ЦРУ.

Глаза Стива предупреждающе вспыхнули.

— Оружие… Это был твой ошейник?

— Нет, не смотри так. Гидра заставляла его делать эти вещи. Они испортили ему мозги и сделали его рабом так же, как они сделали это со мной. Вот почему Локи и я помогли ему уйти.

— Ты и Локи? — сказал Стив, еще больше запутавшись. — О чем ты говоришь?

— Я пришел к Локи искать тебя, и он сказал мне, что вы с Алланом охотитесь за Веномом. Я отдал ему Венома и выкурил сигарету, прежде чем Ванда смогла меня выследить. Я поехал в аэропорт, чтобы Аллан подумал, будто Веном поймал попутку и сбежал из города. Кстати, это сработало отлично.

— Господи Иисусе, Бак, это было невероятно опрометчиво! Эта ядовитая штука опасна. Откуда ты знаешь, что можешь ему доверять?

— Стив, послушай меня, — сказал Баки, сев и взяв его руки в свои. — Я не глупый и не ребенок. Веном чертовски опасен, да. Но и мы тоже. Я знаю его и доверил бы ему свою жизнь.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

— Ладно, Бак. Если ты ему доверяешь, мне этого достаточно. Но все равно было очень рискованно оставлять его с Локи. Что, если твой план не обманул Аллана, и он отправился на его поиски?

— Я думаю, Локи и Веном могут сами о себе позаботиться, но ты прав. Дело не будет сделано, пока Аллан не вернется в Вашингтон. В любом случае, мы, вероятно, скоро отправимся туда и свяжемся с ними.

— Я прав, и да, мы должны.

— Знаешь, это забавно. Когда Веном был в моей голове, все, чего я хотел, это чтобы он заткнулся хотя бы на одну гребаную секунду, но теперь я скучаю по нему.

Стив поморщился.

— Скучаешь по нему?

— Я знаю, это звучит странно, но мне было весело, когда он был рядом. Он не человек, поэтому он до странности буквален и постоянно сбит с толку нашими манерами. Это довольно мило. Вообще-то, он напоминает мне тебя.

— Так кто же он? Я не понимаю, как он может быть живым существом, оружием и твоим ошейником. И разве мы не уничтожили ошейник?

— Да, но это был не весь он, только какая-то часть. Они отрезали ее и вставили мне в воротник, чтобы контролировать меня через него.

— Проклятье. Как это вообще возможно?

— Он объяснял это лучше, но, насколько я понимаю, его мозг не является таким же центром, как наш. Он не находится в его теле постоянно. Это значит, что он может быть в двух местах одновременно. Итак, Гидра держала его в большом резервуаре и внутри моего ошейника, и они контролировали его с помощью Камня Разума. Когда Таша и ведьма сломали его, они потеряли контроль над ним, но это испортило его память. Он не помнит ничего, кроме того, что его забрали у кого-то, кого он любил и кого называл своим другом. Я должен помочь ему найти этого друга и восстановить память, если он сможет. Я обещал.

Стив мгновение сидел, обдумывая все это, затем сделал еще один глубокий вдох.

— Ну, тогда… думаю, нам лучше принять душ. Я хочу встретиться с этим ядовитым парнем.

***

— И как ты вообще можешь иметь мнение по этому поводу?

— Мвау, — подняв голову, ответила Арабелла, сидя на коленях у Локи.

— Не ты, дорогая, ты ясно изложила свою позицию. Я имею в виду тебя, Веном. Как ты можешь что-то говорить о моих личных делах? Ты меня даже не знаешь.

**_Знаю о тебе многое. Много слушал._ **

— Итак, ты был… кем? Подслушивал мои разговоры с Уинтером, пока прятался в нем?

**_Да. И вынюхивал._ **

Локи рассмеялся, злясь на себя.

— Вынюхивал?

**_Да, вынюхивал. В твоих мыслях._ **

— Боже мой, ты можешь читать мои мысли?

**_Могу слышать какие-то мысли. Смотреть некоторые воспоминания. В основном чувствую эмоции и намерения._ **

— Понятно, — сказал Локи, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Было бы вежливо со стороны Уинтера предупредить меня, прежде чем просить об этом, но теперь это не имеет значения. Спасибо за совет, хотя он и был непрошеным. Я приму его к сведению.

**_Нет._ **

— Нет?

**_Больше никаких размышлений. Ты должен вернуться к своей паре._ **

— Веном, я ценю твое мнение, но…

**_Должен. Вы связаны. Как брак. Неправильно быть разделенными. Должен вернуться к нему._ **

— Это довольно странная идея, особенно исходящая от… кем бы ты ни был, но я не буду связывать себя с человеком, которого не люблю, просто чтобы почтить какую-то архаичную человеческую традицию.

**_Ты любишь его._ **

— Нет, не думаю.

**_Да. Чувствую это. Ты любишь его. Боишься за него. Но ты злишься._ **

— Признаю, я зол на Тора. Он унизил меня и держал в плену в своем доме. Разве Уинтер рассказал тебе и об этом?

**_Знаю, что он сделал. Не имеет значения. Не причина твоего гнева._ **

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Конечно же, это причина.

**_Нет. Ты сердишься, что он не пришел раньше._ **

— Я не… Ты не можешь… — слабо начал Локи, но не нашел подходящего довода, сраженный этим ошеломляюще точным ударом.

Он долго молчал, глядя куда-то вдаль и рассеянно поглаживая бархатистую голову Арабеллы.

— Тор не любит меня, Веном, — сказал он более приглушенным тоном. — Если бы это было так, то он постарался бы найти меня, когда я сбежал. Он пришел бы за мной много лет назад.

**_Ты молод. Глуп. Не понимаешь его._ **

Локи моргнул.

— Прошу прощения? Глуп?

**_Да, глуп. Человеческий мозг. Медленный и неэффективный._ **

— Должен сказать, это что-то новенькое. Никто никогда не обвинял меня в глупости.

**_Большинство людей еще глупее тебя._ **

— О. Эм… Спасибо?

**_Тор не человек. Не глуп. Он мудр. Силен. Выбрал тебя. Любит тебя. Ты глуп, что нарушил свое обещание. Глуп, отказываясь от своей любви. Вернись к нему. Он простит тебя._ **

Локи едва сдерживался, снова возмутившись.

— Простит меня? Я не хочу его прощения, Веном. Меня не унизят и не заставят…

Он замолк и тут же испуганно вскрикнул, когда Веном внезапно обхватил все его конечности и с силой поднял его на ноги.

**_Не видел их приближения. Слишком поздно бежать._ **

— Не видел приближения? Что происходит?

Прежде чем Веном смог ответить, произошло сразу несколько вещей. Арабелла пригнулась и убежала прочь по коридору, когда массивное окно взорвалось, усыпав гостиную Локи градом осколков. За этим незамедлительно последовала яркая вспышка и резкий взрыв, похожий на фейерверк.

Трое мужчин в черном боевом снаряжении и лыжных масках влетели внутрь на веревках в тот самый момент, когда входная дверь раскололась и упала с петель. Еще двое мужчин в боевом снаряжении и масках ворвались в дверной проем, направив автоматы, удивив невозмутимого вампира, который стоял, скрестив руки на груди и наблюдая за ними.

— Вы хоть представляете, — надменно сказал он, — сколько труда я потратил, чтобы заставить колдуна закалять это стекло?

Один из мужчин опустил винтовку и сделал шаг вперед, снимая маску.

— Привет, дорогуша, — сказал он с самодовольным бронксовским акцентом. — Скучал по мне?

**_Охотник. Опасный._ **

— Аллан, — прошипел Локи. — Какого хрена ты и твоя команда идиотов делаете в моем гребаном доме?!

— Что, ты не рад меня видеть? Мне больно. Я думал, мы поладили, понимаешь?

**_Не могу распасться. Нулевая граната._ **

— Как… как вы меня нашли? — требовательно спросил Локи, пытаясь выиграть время на раздумье.

— Я давно этим занимаюсь, кровопийца, — ответил Аллан. — Думаешь, я не понял, кто ты, едва увидел твое бледное лицо? Итак, ты добровольно отдашь нам оружие, или я должен забрать его силой?

**_Буду защищать тебя. Ты должен доверять мне. Отдай мне контроль._ **

— Я доверяю тебе, — прошептал Локи. — Возьми его.

— Хорошо, это меня устраивает, — ухмыльнулся Аллан. — Тогда отдай его.

Локи не ответил, или даже, казалось, не услышал его. Он тупо смотрел мимо мужчин, затем его голова упала вперед, как у марионетки, у которой внезапно оборвались нити. Солдаты Аллана в ужасе вскрикнули, когда какая-то жидкость, густая и вязкая, чернее черного, начала хлестать из открытого рта Локи.

Но кошмарная жидкость не лилась на пол — она тянулась и цеплялась за его тело. За долю секунды вампир исчез, поглощенный клубящейся массой темноты, скользкой и маслянистой, и тошнотворно живой. Не прошло и двух секунд, как деформирующаяся масса превратилась в ужасную, неповоротливую демоническую форму, высотой почти два с половиной метра футов, с массивными когтистыми руками и огромными, раскосыми, белыми окулярами.

Ухмыляющийся рот существа широко раскрылся, обнажив сотни длинных, изогнутых, острых как бритва клыков, и оно высунуло длинный, цепкий язык, словно пробуя им воздух. Аллан едва успел отпрыгнуть прежде, чем черные щупальца вырвались и сжались вокруг него, чтобы оттащить к существу. Его штурмовая винтовка с грохотом упала на пол, пока он боролся, крича своим людям, чтобы они не стреляли.

—  **Не оружие,**  — сказало существо низким, хриплым голосом. —  **Не принадлежу тебе.**

Аллан посмотрел в его демоническое лицо с каким-то непонятным выражением.

— Прости за это.

Локи и Веном посмотрели вниз и увидели маленькое прямоугольное устройство в его руке, но Аллан уже нажал кнопку. Устройство издало звук, похожий на визг полчища гигантских летучих мышей во время грозы, и тут обжигающие болты агонии расщепили их умы на части, разрывая на тысячи кусочков.

Их связь друг с другом напряглась и лопнула. Локи упал на пол, и скользкая черная масса Венома шлепнулась рядом с ним, беспомощно корчась. Он едва успел перекатиться на бок, как один из мужчин уронил маленький синий шарик и раздавил его ботинком.

Ярко-синяя вспышка света — и Локи понял, что его тело мгновенно онемело и парализовало. Сдерживающее заклинание. Им следовало более тщательно обыскать вещи Аллана. Он лежал и в бессильной ярости наблюдал, как люди Аллана опустили цилиндрический сосуд из стекла и стали и загнали в него дрожащую массу черной жидкости Венома.

— Правительство США благодарит вас за сотрудничество, лорд Болингброк, — усмехнулся Аллан. — Уверен, Щ.И.Т. захочет, чтобы моя голова лежала на блюде. Передайте капитану Роджерсу, что я пожелал ему удачи.

Он перешагнул через Локи, взял винтовку и приказал своим людям забрать резервуар и убираться. Во всем этом хаосе и неразберихе никто не заметил крошечную белую фигурку, тихо прокравшуюся через разбитую входную дверь апартаментов Локи.

Солдаты, несущие пушки и цилиндрический резервуар, были поглощены своим занятием, когда спускались с лестницы со своим громоздким грузом, и не увидели, как та же самая фигурка проскользнула мимо и побежала вниз впереди них.

Когда они придерживали дверь пожарного выхода, чтобы вынести резервуар к ожидающей их машине, этот маленький мастер скрытности избежал их внимания в третий раз и выскочил в дверь позади них, оставляя больших, глупых двуногих существ с их бессмысленными хрюкающими звуками и бессмысленными действиями.

Арабелла не знала города, за исключением того, что она наблюдала из своего высокого наблюдательного пункта в пентхаусе ее слуги-человека, но ей и не нужно было это знать. Ей нужен был только охотничий ум и чутье. Чутье, само собой разумеется, окружало ее, и вскоре за ней последовал запах.

Вооруженная этим, она выбрала себе путь и перешла на изящный бег, легко перепрыгнув через газетный киоск и искусно избегая человеческих ног и ступней, ориентируясь в суете. На перекрестке она ловко слилась с потоком людей, поэтому транспортные средства не заметили ее и не попытались раздавить, пока она пересекала опасную улицу.

Как только она пересекла улицу, она остановилась, чтобы снова уловить запах. Он был слабым, но не настолько, чтобы предположить, что прошло много времени. Она знала, что времени прошло не так уж и много. Она несколько раз видела свою нынешнюю добычу на улице далеко под окном, с тех пор как ее запах впервые появился в ее городе.

Когда она бежала по темному переулку, несколько грязных котов сделали ей непристойные комплименты, но у нее не было времени, чтобы остановиться и научить их следить за своими манерами. Она кошка при исполнении, и ничто не могло помешать ей выполнить свою миссию.

По силе запаха она знала, что ее цель немного дальше, хотя она и сожалела о том, что в последнее время позволила себе расслабиться. Она сделала мысленную пометку больше заниматься физическими упражнениями, ожидая, пока один из глупых людей в красной униформе откроет дверь для других глупых людей.

Наконец, барьер распахнулся, и она вошла в место, которое показалось ей своего рода сумасшедшим домом. Свет был слишком ярким, люди слишком громкими и вызывающе одетыми, а в центре вестибюля с мраморным полом играла музыка довольно плохого исполнения.

Тьфу, может, сделать замечание позже? Зачем вообще играть классику, если ты собираешься делать с ней все, что тебе заблагорассудится? Но она отругает это жалкое подобие пианиста в другой раз. Сейчас она на охоте.

Лифт открылся, и она ненадолго задумалась о том, чтобы воспользоваться им, но поняла, что понятия не имеет, как управлять этой штукой, а глупые люди никогда не поймут, куда ей надо. Поэтому она направилась к двери на лестницу, что было гораздо безопаснее.

Женщина, которая, как она догадалась, должна быть карнавальной артисткой (судя по ее манере одеваться и краске на лице), наконец открыла дверь, и Арабелла проскользнула мимо нее. Женщина резко остановилась и крикнула: «Эй, чья это кошка?» — когда высшее существо поднялось по лестнице достаточно быстро, чтобы она могла последовать за ним.

Когда кошка-лазутчица достигла этажа, на который привел ее запах (где-то около ста девяностого, по ощущениям), она более чем немного запыхалась. Ей действительно нужно вернуться в форму, это становится неприличным. Она села у двери, переводя дыхание, и принялась ждать, пока кто-нибудь откроет ее.

Некоторое время спустя она еще ждала. И ждала еще. Ради Бога, как она опустилась до такого? Она надеялась, что ее человек оценит жертвы, на которые она идет ради него. Она напрягла волю, сделала глубокий вдох, затем встала у двери и закричала во всю мощь своих маленьких легких.

Это не дало немедленного результата, но она храбро продолжала кричать и царапать дверь, решив не останавливаться перед этим препятствием. Наконец, ее настойчивость была вознаграждена. Привлеченный шумом, любопытный человек неуклюже открыл дверь — и она вошла. Она прошипела и фыркнула в знак благодарности, проносясь мимо него галопом по коридору с безвкусным ковром и одинаковыми белыми дверями.

Запах привел ее прямо к нужной двери, и она приготовилась снова унизиться от преданности своему слуге-человеку. Со всем достоинством, на какое только способна, она приподнялась на задних лапах и вцепилась когтями за вторую дверь, жалобно крича. К счастью для ее задания, слух не одинаков у всех людей, и дверь с готовностью открылась.

Затем наступил довольно неловкий момент. Когда она посмотрела в лицо большого человека с желтой гривой, ей пришло в голову, что она не говорит на его языке. Он же человек-собака и поэтому, вероятно, более глуп, чем другие люди, поэтому было мало надежды заставить его понять ее. Тем не менее, она издала одно из своих самых умоляющих мяуканий и с нетерпением ждала его ответа.

— Привет, котик, — сказал он, выглядя совершенно сбитым с толку. — Ты потерялась?

Баллы вычитались из предполагаемого интеллекта.

— Муррм, — торопливо объяснила она. — Муррмва.

— Подожди минутку… Ты, должно быть, кошка Локи, — сказала глупая собака, опустившись на колени, чтобы рассмотреть ее поближе. — Я чувствую на тебе его запах. Как странно.

Интересно. К оценке интеллекта добавилось несколько пунктов.

— Мвурр, — нетерпеливо подсказала она.

— Но как ты нашла меня? — спросил чуть менее глупый, чем минуту назад человек-собака. — И как тебе удалось добраться сюда в одиночку?

— Бвау, — ответила она с оттенком нетерпения.

— Ты права, это неважно, — согласился он. — Что тебе нужно? Чем могу помочь?

— Мвяу, — запричитала она, встав в позу крайнего отчаяния. — Мвяу-у-у!

— Он в беде, — сказал второй человек-собака, который сразу стал умнее. — Почему ты сразу не сказала? Он дома?

— Меррфф, — подтвердила она.

— Мы немедленно отправляемся к нему. Будет лучше, если я понесу тебя, маленькая леди, — учтиво сказал он. — Ты не против?

— Мвяу, — элегантно согласилась она.

Получив таким образом разрешение, огромный человек-собака подхватил ее на руки, и она торжествующе поехала по коридору к лифту, который раньше ей мешал. Теперь, с ее рыцарем в темно-коричневой коже, нетрудно было нажимать на кнопки, и вскоре они пробились в вестибюль.

Когда они проходили мимо стойки консьержа, некоторые идиотские женщины-люди окружили их, чтобы восхититься красотой кошечки (она знает, что она красива, вы дураки, она очень спешит). Собачник ответил какую-то вежливую чепуху, но не замедлил шага, что еще больше возвысило его в глазах Арабеллы.

— Теперь мы пойдем очень быстро, моя дорогая, — сказал ей собачник, когда они вышли на улицу. — Не отпускай меня, что бы ни случилось.

Он крепко обнял ее, она вонзила когти глубоко в его кожаную куртку, а затем они помчались вперед. От неожиданной скорости, с которой он бежал, у нее закружилась голова, а сердце колотилось, как барабан. Собрав все свое мужество, Арабелла храбро спрятала лицо у него на груди, дрожа, как лист, пока испытание не закончилось.

После того, что показалось ей часами, но на самом деле, вероятно, было ближе к трем или четырем минутам, они вернулись в ее здание, где швейцар сразу узнал ее. После небольшой милой беседы с удивительно полезным человеком-собакой, швейцар согласился позволить ему подняться в пентхаус, чтобы вернуть питомца мистеру Локи.

Арабелла глубоко обиделась на этот унизительный термин, но она была так рада оказаться дома и довольна успехом своей миссии, что решила не бить его, пока он вводил код лифта. Она сделала мысленную заметку, что в следующий раз, когда у нее будет шанс, она хорошенько вцепится в его брюки. Она не потерпит дерзости от помощника.

Картина в пентхаусе была такой тревожной, какой Арабелла пыталась описать ее сопровождающим. Окно гостиной было выбито, повсюду валялось стекло, а ее человек лежал на полу, не в силах пошевелиться.

Человек-собака усадил ее на диван и бросился к ее человеку, успокаивающе разговаривая с ним, поднимая его на руки. Арабелла запрыгнула на спинку дивана, чтобы он мог уложить туда ее человека, затем с глубокой тревогой наблюдала, как человек-собака прокусил свое запястье, пустив кровь, а затем прижал его ко рту ее человека.

Она испытала огромное облегчение, когда через несколько секунд ее человек сделал глубокий вдох и обнял человека-собаку за шею. Тот прижал его к себе и гладил по черным волосам, пока они тихо и серьезно разговаривали друг с другом.

Арабелла терпеливо ждала, пока они продолжали разговор, который она считала гораздо более долгим, чем это было необходимо. Затем из их глаз потекла вода, на что ей стало очень неловко смотреть. Люди (и, по-видимому, люди-собаки) иногда смущающе демонстративны. Даже для нее, а ведь она намного лучше большинства.

Фу, и чем они занялись теперь? Она никогда не понимала, что такого пленительного эти существа находят в языках друг друга, или почему они чувствуют потребность вложить свои языки друг другу в рот, но, очевидно, это глубоко интересно для них. Она же считала все это предприятие довольно грязным, но решила, что было бы невежливо говорить об этом в такой щекотливый момент.

Однако после нескольких минут отвратительного зрелища они все еще лапали друг друга и прижимались ртами. Никто не поблагодарил ее и даже не обратил на нее ни малейшего внимания. На нее! Героя всей ситуации!

Что ж, хорошо. С нее довольно этого дерьма. Выпрямившись с видом оскорбленной императрицы, она подошла и встала на спинке дивана за их головами.

— Мяу! — заявила она о себе в более чем вежливой форме.

— Арабелла, моя дорогая, мне очень жаль, — сказал ее человек, протянув руку, чтобы взять ее к себе на колени. — Ты, должно быть, так испугалась. Все будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Она собиралась уже обидеться на его предположение, будто она пряталась все это время, как безмозглая дурочка, но выражение его лица, когда человек-собака объяснил ее мужественное поведение, более чем стоило всех опасностей и невзгод, которые она выдержала.

Затем последовало бурное излияние удивления и благодарности, объятий и почесываний, и она тут же простила их обоих за то, что они не признали ее заслугу сразу. В конце концов, они всего лишь глупые люди, и они делали все возможное.

Теперь, если только они разделили свои рты достаточно надолго, чтобы раздобыть ей что-нибудь поесть, она будет считать свой благородный и доблестный поступок полностью оплаченным. Она помнила свою недавнюю клятву вернуться в форму, но она всегда может начать это завтра.

Она — Арабелла Неукротимая, кошка безграничной галантности, стойкая защитница своего человека и герой века. И она действительно заработала эту чертову рыбу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TSA - Администрация транспортной безопасности


	35. Chapter 35

— Угадай, кто вернулся! — воскликнул веселый голос, когда дверь в комнату для совещаний распахнулась.

— Наверное, Сэм, — сказала Таша, прикрыв глаза рукой. — И Клинт. Черт побери, вы двое, это дерьмо чертовски ослепляет.

Сэм выглядел наигранно обиженным.

— Тебе не нравится наше священное излучение? Но посмотри, какие мы славные!

— Я не могу смотреть, ты весь в тысячеваттных лампочках. Почему бы тебе не побеспокоить кого-нибудь еще, пока это не пройдет? Иди покажи Стиву — ему определенно понравится.

— Прости за божественное сияние, — сказал Клинт, поправив творческую терминологию мужа. — Там, наверху, оно впитывается во все, что только можно. Мы ничего не могли с этим поделать.

— Мне не жаль. Я красивый, — решительно заявил Сэм. — Хочешь увидеть мои крылья?

— Только если ты хочешь, чтобы я направила на тебя огнетушитель, — парировала Таша, все еще щурясь.

— Ты не можешь погасить мое великолепие! Я буду искриться так сильно, что ты даже не поймешь, что тебя ударило. Ты не будешь искриться, а я буду! Небесными искрами.

— Мы сейчас уйдем, — извиняющимся тоном вставил Клинт. — Мы думали, ты захочешь узнать, что мы выяснили об этом придурке из ЦРУ. Кэрол сказала, что да, он охотник на демонов, и нет, она больше ничего о нем не рассказала.

— Спасибо, но ты немного опоздал, — заметила Таша. — Это мы от него уже узнали. Кэрол специально сказала, что больше ничего о нем не расскажет?

— Ага, — сказал Сэм. — И она вроде как особо подчеркнула это, поэтому мы полагаем, что таким образом она сообщила нам, что определенно есть что-то еще, что мы должны найти сами.

— Не слишком деликатно, но она, вероятно, не хотела рисковать вами двумя и вашими толстыми черепами. Посмотрим, что я смогу раскопать. Ситуация изменилась с тех пор, как вы ушли, и Аллан теперь является приоритетной целью.

— Дерьмо. Что случилось? — спросил Клинт.

— Дерьмо, вот что случилось, — ответила Таша, покачав головой. — Целая куча. Оказывается, оружие, за которым он охотился, является другом Уинтера.

— Другом?

— Да, но пусть Уинтер сам объяснит. Короче говоря, они с Локи придумали какой-то безрассудный план, чтобы сбить Аллана с толку. Аллан не обманулся, и его банда придурков из ЦРУ ворвалась в пентхаус Локи и забрала эту штуку. Что было в высшей степени незаконно, не говоря уже о серьезном нарушении соглашения Щ.И.Т.а с Министерством обороны. Фьюри просто адски зол, но они утверждают, что действия Аллана были несанкционированными, он никогда ничего не сообщал, и они теперь не знают, где он находится.

— Похоже, они сомкнули ряды, — сказал Клинт.

— Похоже на то, но пока у нас нет выбора, кроме как делать вид, что Аллан действительно скрылся с оружием, а не просто вернулся под крыло ЦРУ, наслаждаясь повышением. Мы летим вслепую в погоне за дикими гусями.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы этим занялись?

— Если тебе так хочется, но сейчас делать особо нечего, — пожала плечами Таша. — Тор и волки уже помогают. Тор воспринял это довольно близко к сердцу, когда дом его пары разнесли в клочья и его жизнь оказалась под угрозой.

— О нет! — задохнулся Сэм. — Моя маленькая Му-му! Она в порядке? Она ведь не пострадала?

— Арабелла? — уточнила Таша, выгнув бровь. — Она была героем всей ситуации. После того, как я услышала, что она сделала, у меня возникло искушение нанять ее в качестве агента Щ.И.Т.а.

— Это моя принцесса, — гордо сказал Сэм. — Что она сделала? Выцарапала этим плохим парням глаза?

— Тебе действительно нужно, чтобы Локи рассказал тебе эту историю. Он и Арабелла остановились в отеле Тора, пока его квартиру приводят в порядок.

— Локи остановился в отеле Тора? — переспросил Клинт, подняв брови.

— Я же сказала, многое произошло. Стив и Уинтер сейчас находятся в отделе безопасности. Они могут посвятить вас в детали. А теперь убирайтесь из моего кабинета, у меня от вас мигрень.

— Это комната для совещаний, Таша, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Ты когда-нибудь получишь настоящий офис?

— Нет, если это зависит от меня, — усмехнулась Таша. — Вон отсюда! Кыш!

— Если хоть один ус на моей милой Му-му хотя бы помялся, я отомщу этим ублюдкам так, как они и представить себе не могут, — сказал Сэм Клинту, когда они вышли в коридор. —Это будет похоже на ту часть из Книги Откровений, где… Эй, Ванда! Хочешь увидеть мои крылья?

— Закройте эту чертову дверь! — крикнула Таша из комнаты для совещаний.

Клинт захлопнул «эту чертову дверь», а Сэм расправил свои массивные крылья перед Вандой, которая стояла с другим агентом в паре метров от него. Вместо обычного глубокого коричневого оттенка гладкие перья были блестящего серебристо-белого цвета и излучали свет изнутри. Жест был бы более величественным, если бы они не были немного стеснены узким пространством, но Ванда выглядела достаточно благоговейно, чтобы удовлетворить Сэма.

— Ого, — сказала она. — Они замечательные, Сэм. Что с вами случилось? Вы оба буквально сияете.

— Мы были наверху, — объяснил Клинт. — Прости, если мы слишком яркие, это просто затяжное божественное сияние.

— Меня это нисколько не беспокоит, — улыбнулась Ванда. — Я думаю, что это довольно красиво.

— Это потому, что ты человек и можешь оценить истинное величие, — сказал Сэм. — Не то что все эти языческие отродья ада. Без обид, Айко.

— Я не обижаюсь, — сказала вампир, стоявшая рядом с Вандой, избегая смотреть прямо на них. — Я вернусь к своему столу и попытаюсь восстановить зрение.

— Извини, Айко, — окликнул ее Клинт и повернулся к Ванде. — Как видишь, Сэм сошел с ума от величия. Он ходит, ослепляя людей вокруг, с тех пор, как мы вернулись.

— Я схожу с ума от величия и ни капельки не жалею об этом, — заявил Сэм. — Я видел святая святых! Я пил из вечного источника! Я сидел за столом из слоновой кости с небесным воинством и играл в Подземелья и Драконов!

— В последний раз я взял гребаного полуангела повидаться с его родственниками, — сказал Клинт, покачав головой. — Ты знаешь, что там все так говорят? Это смешно.

— Смешно? — нараспев произнес Сэм с величественным видом. — Ты просто завидуешь, потому что я выше тебя. Узрите, дети человеческие! Мой темный эльф-разбойник не может быть побежден ничтожным…

— Ладно, хватит, осел, — перебил Клинт. — Увидимся позже, Ванда. Сейчас он не подходит для благовоспитанной компании.

— Пока, ребята, — рассмеялась Ванда, когда Клинт увел своего мужа. — Я рада, что вы хорошо провели время!

Сэм был вынужден опустить свои (действительно эффектные) крылья, чтобы поместиться в лифт, в котором он удрученно надулся, пока Клинт не пригрозил отвезти его домой и вытрахать из него всю небесную дерзость. Это его значительно подбодрило, и к тому времени, когда они прибыли в подвал, он полностью вернулся к своему веселому — хотя и немного помпезному — юмору.

— Ой! Черт побери! — прорычал Баки, прикрыв глаза, когда они вошли в офис Службы безопасности. — Какого хрена вы, птицы, светитесь, как пара ангелов-мудаков?

— Святое излучение! — объявил Сэм, величественно раскинув руки. — Наслаждайся им!

— Божественное сияние, — снова поправил Клинт. — Извини, Уинтер, это скоро пройдет.

— Господи, как будто у Либераче был ребенок с прожектором, — проворчал Баки, на ощупь пробираясь к двери. — Я лучше потусуюсь с Джозефом, пока вы не уйдете.

— Я сказал — наслаждайся, Доркула! — потребовал Сэм, выпятив грудь. — Не заставляй меня бить тебя!

— Отвали, птица. Ты не можешь ударить меня, ты просто раздражаешь больше, чем обычно.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — крикнул Сэм ему вслед. — Эй! Где мои объятия?

Баки ответил ему поднятым средним пальцем, направляясь прочь по коридору.

— Он так скучал по мне, посмотри на него. Он едва сдерживается, — сказал Сэм, выглядя чрезвычайно довольным результатом. — Так что там с придурками и оружием?

— Аллан и его головорезы вломились в квартиру Локи и забрали оружие, — сказал Стив, по привычке включив закрытый канал из камеры Джозефа. Баки только что вошел, а Джозеф катал по полу мяч. — ЦРУ говорит, что у них его нет, поэтому мы должны выследить его и вернуть, потому что это друг Уинтера, и он обещал помочь.

— Таша рассказала нам об этом, — кивнул Клинт. — Мы не понимаем, как что-то может быть оружием и одновременно другом Уинтера.

— Это какое-то существо, которое может прятаться в телах людей. Гидра поработила его камнем разума и использовала, чтобы управлять Уинтером через его ошейник. Когда мы разбили камень, он сбежал и прятался в Рамлоу, пока снова не нашел Уинтера.

— Так это он делал его ядовитым? — спросил Клинт.

— Да, но Уинтер говорит, он не знал, что не должен использовать свой яд, и остановился, когда Баки попросил его прекратить

— Это какая-то безумная чертовщина, чувак, — сказал Сэм, покачав головой. — И он доверяет этой штуке?

— Да. Даже свою жизнь. Это значит, что я тоже, если только у меня не будет причин поступить иначе.

— Хорошо, и как мы его найдем?

— Подожди минутку, — сказал Клинт. — Таша считает, что Аллан сбежал с ним в ЦРУ, и они сомкнули ряды. Вы не согласны?

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я к тому, что это кажется наиболее вероятным сценарием, но я просто не верю в это.

— Почему бы и нет?

— Назовем это интуицией. Аллан никогда не играл с нами честно, и что-то мне подсказывает, что не только с нами. Какова бы ни была его игра, я не верю, что ЦРУ знает о ней больше, чем мы.

— Думаешь, он вообще не собирался передавать им оружие? — спросил Сэм.

— Да, именно это я и подозреваю. Он ведет себя так, будто не очень-то уважает агентство, в котором работает, и, похоже, не испытывает особых угрызений совести по поводу обмана и двуличия.

— Тогда что он собирается с ним делать? — хмурился Клинт. — Не то, чтобы он мог просто продать его… О, святое дерьмо. Он может просто продать его. Но кому?

— Не знаю, но такое оружие должно стоить целое состояние для любого сумасшедшего, который захочет его заполучить. У Щ.И.Т.а случайно нет ушей на поверхности среди торговцев оружием на черном рынке?

— Вообще-то, у меня есть кое-кто, — сказал Сэм.

— Ты знаешь торговца оружием с черного рынка? — удивленно спросил Стив.

— Скажем так: я знаю одного парня, который знает другого парня. Насколько я понимаю, ни одна крупная партия незаконного оружия не перемещается по городу без его ведома.

— Ты можешь связаться со своим парнем?

— Думаю, да, — нерешительно сказал Сэм. — Дело в том, что парень, которого знает мой парень, не очень-то ладит с законом.

— Придерживаться буквы закона — последнее, что меня сейчас волнует. Если он может дать нам что-то, чтобы продолжить дело, мне не нужно ничего знать о нем.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. С этим придется подождать до завтра. Мой приятель совсем не такой, как мы.

— Хорошо, — Стив. — Спасибо, Сэм. Вы сейчас домой?

— Не раньше, чем я увижу свою Му-му! Я слышал, что она была очень хорошей, храброй девочкой, и я хочу знать всю историю.

— Мы с Уинтером как раз собираемся в отель Тора. Вы можете пойти с нами.

— О, да, — сказал Сэм, нетерпеливо потирая руки. — Пойдем, пока мое ангельское сияние не угасло. Я хочу произвести впечатление на Тора.

— Ты хочешь досадить этим Локи, — заметил Клинт.

— Досадить Локи! — воскликнул Сэм, изобразив оскорбленную добродетель. — Ты меня удивляешь, Клинтфорд. Я бы никогда не стал использовать свое небесное излучение во зло.

— Клинт — не сокращение от Клинтфорда, и ты весь вечер только и делаешь, что используешь свое небесное излучение во зло. Стив, ты уверен, что хочешь натравить моего мужа на своих друзей? Он полностью вышел из-под контроля.

— Я понимаю, — рассмеялся Стив. — Не волнуйся, Тор и волки могут справиться с Сэмом, даже если он будет очень сильно дерзить.

***

Локи перевернулся на живот на плюшевых простынях и пуховых подушках, наваленных вокруг на массивной кровати. Когда он это сделал, простыня сползла по его спине и легла таким образом, что просто прикрывала его ниже пояса. Он приподнялся на локтях и откинул ее совсем. Он знал, как лучше всего показать свою стройную мускулистую спину и тонкую талию (не говоря уже о его тугой округлой заднице) и не собирался упускать возможность сделать это.

Он нахмурился и неловко заерзал, почувствовав непривычный укол вины, когда поймал себя на этой безобидной маленькой манипуляции. Но намеренно выставлять свое тело так, чтобы угодить любовнику, на самом деле не так уж и честно, верно? Честность — это запутанная игра, к которой он не привык. Каковы правила? Где заканчивается пагубный обман и начинается поведение, необходимое для успешного и приятного социального взаимодействия?

Не придя ни к какому удовлетворительному заключению, он вздохнул и выпрямил руки, выгнув спину, чтобы размять переутомленные мышцы. В этот момент он, конечно же, услышал шаги за спиной.

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал низкий, звучный голос.

Он снова опустился на локти, но не повернулся к говорившему.

— Мне приятно, что ты так думаешь.

— Неужели? — голос приблизился и матрас прогнулся рядом с Локи. — Кажется, раньше тебя такое не радовало. Вообще не радовало.

— Ты прав. Не радовало, — признал Локи, невольно вздрогнув, когда большая, тяжелая, обжигающе горячая рука опустилась на его поясницу. — Ты не думай, мне приятно, что ты находишь меня красивым. Просто я слышал эту фразу так много раз, что она потеряла для меня смысл.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тобой восхищались не только за твою красоту, — сказал Тор. — Это справедливо и разумно.

— Нет, — сказал Локи, наконец, посмотрев в его серые, как море, глаза. — Я вовсе не хочу, чтобы мной восхищались. Я хочу, чтобы меня… _знали_. По-настоящему знали и все же любили, несмотря на все зло во мне.

Тор улыбнулся, что смягчило и осветило его строгие, красивые черты.

— Это хорошо, потому что я знаю тебя и люблю.

— Не думаю, что ты меня знаешь. Я лжец. Убийца. Бессовестный, корыстолюбивый и немилосердный. Как ты можешь говорить, что любишь меня, если знаешь, кто я?

— Ты так молод, любовь моя, — длинные золотистые волосы коснулись бока Локи, когда Тор наклонился, чтобы прижаться теплыми губами к его ледяному плечу. — Ты мало знаешь об истинном зле. За пределами этого защищенного царства невообразимые ужасы крадутся в пустоте. Древние существа в безумной злобе поглощают целые миры и никак не могут насытиться. Но даже здесь ты среди невинных. То зло, что в тебе, тривиально и не вплетено в самую твою суть.

— И все же ты сам сказал, что я змея. Что у меня нет чести. Уинтер назвал меня гадюкой. Таковы суждения о моем характере от единственного… — Локи замолк и снова отвел взгляд.

— Я горько сожалею об этих словах. Твоя холодность ранила мою гордость, и в гневе я говорил неразумно. Это не первый раз, когда в пылу момента я говорю вещи, о которых потом сожалею, и, вероятно, не последний. Я был сам не свой без тебя.

— Без меня? — Локи нахмурился. — Не понимаю.

— Терпение и предусмотрительность не являются добродетелями, которыми я наделен с излишком, — объяснил Тор. — С другой стороны, ты способен сохранять хладнокровие и думать, прежде чем действовать, независимо от ситуации. Я скучал по тебе, по тому, что ты был рядом, чтобы сдерживать меня. Уравновешивал мою опрометчивость своим советом.

— Я не знал, что мои советы были так ценны для тебя. По правде говоря, я не понимал, что у меня есть что-то ценное для наших… для твоего… Я не могу сформулировать то, что пытаюсь сказать.

— Ты можешь сказать, для наших отношений. Это не ругательство.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Локи, состроив такую гримасу, словно попробовал что-то горькое. — Вслух это звучит ужасно безвкусно.

— Локи, послушай меня. Я искренне сожалею о том, что сказал. Я не это имел в виду. Ты простишь меня?

Локи прикусил губу, видимо, обдумывая это.

— Хорошо, или так, или держать обиду вечно, что кажется неприятным и утомительным. Говорят, что любовь не помнит обиды, так что… полагаю, у меня нет выбора. Да, я прощаю тебя.

— Неужели?

— Я только что это сказал, волк. Обрати на это внимание.

— Я имел в виду, любишь ли ты меня?

Вампирская кожа Локи не могла покраснеть, как у человека или волка, но он опустил глаза и позволил своим длинным волосам упасть на лицо, и эффект был бы тот же.

— Ты и так это знаешь.

— Скажи мне, — настоял Тор, прижавшись лицом к изгибу шеи Локи. — Пожалуйста, мне нужно это услышать.

Несмотря на чувство сильного смущения от этой идеи, Локи прочистил горло и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я… я люблю тебя.

Наступила пауза.

— Это прозвучало так, будто тебе было больно. С тобой все будет в порядке?

— Думаю, я справлюсь, — сухо сказал Локи.

— Я очень на это надеюсь, — рассмеялся Тор, взяв его руку и поцеловав ее. — Почему тебе так трудно сказать?

— Наверное, мое викторианское воспитание, — пожал плечами Локи. — Меня учили, что говорить о своих чувствах вслух — значит навязывать их другим, а это в высшей степени невежливо.

— Как странно. Меня учили прямо противоположному. Среди моего народа сокрытие того, что происходит в голове, считается признаком трусости или злого умысла. От нас ожидают, что мы всегда будем откровенны, даже с нашими врагами.

— И в том и в другом есть недостатки. Из-за моей сдержанности меня считают ненадежным, даже когда я честен, а ты, из-за своей открытости, кажешься импульсивным и зависимым от своих эмоций.

— Ну… вообще-то я импульсивен и зависим от своих эмоций.

Локи открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно Тор схватил его и перевернул на спину, а затем перелез через него. Пользуясь этой выгодной позицией, он прижал запястья своего возлюбленного вампира над головой и начал покрывать его лицо поцелуями.

— Что ты делаешь! Прекрати! — потребовал Локи, безуспешно борясь с огромной силой бога грома. — Отпусти меня, глупый волк!

— Чушь. Я привел тебя туда, куда захотел, и намерен оставить тебя здесь, — сказал Тор, позволив большей части своего веса лежать на теле Локи. — Кроме того, ты только притворяешься, что тебе это не нравится.

— Да, но ты не должен говорить об этом прямо, — ответил Локи, все еще пытаясь освободиться. — Ты должен одолеть меня, несмотря на мои протесты.

— В самом деле? — рассудил Тор. — Я думал, что должен уважать твою физическую независимость и получить твое согласие на то, чтобы одолеть тебя.

— Я давал и даю тебе его. Теперь позволь мне сделать вид, что я храбро сражаюсь с тобой, чтобы сохранить свою добродетель.

Тор поднял белокурую бровь.

— Боюсь, корабль уплыл, и тебе уже не сохранить твою добродетель, любовь моя. Много раз. Только за последние двадцать четыре часа.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю, волк. У меня болят мышцы, о существовании которых я и не подозревал. Жаль, что укусы зажили так быстро. Мне понравилось, как они выглядели.

— Мне тоже. Но вернуть их обратно — это половина удовольствия.

— Я склонен согласиться с… Ради Бога, что это за пронзительный звук?

— Мой телефон, — сказал Тор, отпустив его и вскочив. Он нашел на полу джинсы и достал из кармана телефон. — Это послание от Стива Роджерса. Он говорит, что они с Уинтером уже в пути и что Сокол и Соколиный глаз тоже присоединятся к нам. Отлично.

— Да, превосходно. Целый батальон помех, — проворчал Локи. — Полагаю, нам следует принять ванну и одеться, чтобы они не застали нас в нашей естественной красоте.

— Я почти забыл твои чопорные и правильные вампирские манеры, — рассмеялся Тор, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его шелковистые черные волосы. — Ладно, мы искупаемся и оденемся. Как ты думаешь, они захотят поужинать?

— Ты должен есть, хотят они того или нет, иначе будешь ворчать. Я закажу что-нибудь из ресторана. Ты все еще предпочитаешь самые большие, самые кровавые куски мяса, да?

— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь. Ты не пойдешь со мной в душ?

— Ни в коем случае. Я приму ванну, когда ты закончишь. Тебе нельзя доверять.

— Ты говоришь это только потому, что я доказал, что мне нельзя доверять, — ухмыльнулся Тор, пытаясь привлечь его для еще одного поцелуя.

— Я пытаюсь заказать тебе ужин, ты, невозможный волк, — сказал Локи, отгоняя его телефоном отеля, словно оружием. — Иди купайся!

***

— Где моя девочка?! — спросил Сэм, когда они с Клинтом вошли в номер Тора, а следом за ними появились Стив и Баки. — Иди ко мне, моя Му-му!

Арабелла высунулась из-за спинки дивана, сонно моргнув своими большими зелеными глазами. Внезапно пробудившись от дремоты, она обдумала ситуацию, затем подскочила и побежала прямо к Сэму.

— Эй, принцесса, я скучал по тебе, — проворковал Сэм, наклонившись, чтобы погладить ее пушистый мех. — Знаешь что? Я принес тебе подарок.

— Мвуу? — вежливо осведомилась Арабелла, присев.

— Нет, это не еда, но тебе понравится. Посмотри на это.

Сэм достал из кармана что-то вроде большого шарика, сделанного из необычайно чистого и безупречного стекла, но слегка податливого на ощупь, как резиновый мячик. Он положил его на ковер перед Арабеллой, которая лениво обнюхала предмет, затем посмотрела на него с выражением снисходительного терпения.

— Смотри, — сказал Сэм. — Ты должна ударить его лапой. Вот так.

Он протянул руку и постучал по шарику указательным пальцем, от чего тот начал светиться мягким золотом. Арабелла посмотрела на него. Как только она это сделала, шарик ожил, сам по себе перекатываясь туда-сюда и издавая звенящий звук, похожий на крошечный колокольчик. Арабелла вскочила и ударила его, отчего тот, сияя и весело позвякивая, понесся по полу, а за ним по пятам погнался кошачий охотник.

— Как восхитительно, — сказал Тор, когда кошка и мяч развернулись и пронеслись мимо его ног. — Что это, Сэм?

— Это то, с чем играли кошки наверху. Я рассказал Кэрол о Му-му, и она дала мне один, чтобы я принес ей. Когда время игр закончится, просто позовите игрушку, и она перестанет светиться и вернется к вам.

— Выглядит очень забавно, — сказал Стив, глядя на самодвижущуюся игрушку с ощутимой завистью.

— Извини, Стив, они не делают версию для волков, — рассмеялся Сэм. — Но если ты попросишь по-хорошему, держу пари, Му-му тоже разрешит тебе поиграть.

— Я не думаю, что Тор захочет, чтобы Стив носился по его гостиничному номеру, опрокидывая все вокруг, — сказал Баки, щурясь под своими фиолетовыми очками. — Кстати, где Локи?

— Он одевается и выйдет через минуту, — ответил Тор. — Кто-нибудь из вас голоден? Кто-нибудь из вас ест человеческую пищу? В отеле есть отличный ресторан.

Сэм и Клинт подняли глаза, сказали: «Нет, спасибо», после чего вернулись к наблюдению за Арабеллой и мячом, который пытался избежать захвата, закатившись за тяжелые шторы, закрывающие дверь на балкон.

— Наверное, мне надо поесть, — сказал Стив. — Я чувствую запах бифштекса с тех пор, как мы вошли, и это делает меня немного волком.

— Если Стив хочет есть, то я хочу кофе, — вставил Баки, плюхнувшись на диван. — У меня голова раскалывается от птиц и их долбаного ангельского излучения.

— Точно. Вы двое кажетесь более яркими, чем обычно, когда Уинтер упомянул об этом, — сказал Тор, повернувшись к Клинту и Сэму. — Что такое ангельское излучение?

— Божественное сияние, — снова поправил Клинт. — Наверху мы напитались им по самое не хочу, и Сэм захотел прийти и досадить Локи. И услышать о героизме Арабеллы, если будет время.

В этот момент дверь спальни открылась, и Локи вышел, затем остановился, прикрыв глаза рукой. Мяч, почуяв новый путь к спасению, вылетел в открытую дверь, Арабелла последовала за ним.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — недоуменно спросил Локи. — За чем гонится Арабелла и почему я ослеп?

— Божественное сияние! — прощебетал Сэм.

— Боже… — начал было Клинт и замолк, поняв, что Сэм сумел правильно выразиться. — Да, именно так. Это скоро пройдет.

— Надеюсь, что пройдет, — раздраженно сказал Локи. — Это просто невыносимо. Мне нужно надеть солнцезащитные очки.

— Надеюсь, они заколдованы, — окликнул его Баки. — Иначе они ни хрена не помогут.

— Конечно, Уинтер. Я что, дилетант?

Локи шмыгнул носом, отбросив назад свои черные волосы, и исчез в спальне.

Он появился мгновение спустя, в темных очках в золотой оправе, которая сочеталась с его золотым портсигаром и зажигалкой. Когда он уселся в кресло напротив дивана, в комнату торжествующе вошла Арабелла.

Она наконец схватила свой мяч и теперь несла его между зубами, где он извивался и звенел, словно пытался освободиться. С видом богини, дарующей дар низшему существу, она подбежала и бросила его к ногам Сэма, затем прыгнула на колени Локи, чтобы благосклонно подмигнуть толпе своих поклонников. Свет в шаре погас и Сэм поднял его.

— Я рад, что тебе понравился подарок, Му-му, — сказал он, протянув мяч Локи. — Просто дай знать своему папочке, если захочешь еще погоняться за ним. А теперь, кто лучше расскажет мне историю о том, как моя маленькая булочка стала героем, или я разверну свои крылья и ослеплю всех вас.

***

На следующий вечер Сэм нашел своего друга в подвале соседнего центра отдыха проводящим занятия еженедельной группы поддержки для инвалидов войны. На низком столике у стены стоял кофейник, а также лежало множество брошюр и книг, связанных с проблемами, с которыми сталкиваются вернувшиеся ветераны, а также с информацией о психическом здоровье, ПТСР и тому подобном.

Сам мужчина — высокий, довольно красивый, темнокожий джентльмен, который казался (хотя на самом деле он таким не был, поскольку Сэм бессмертен и не стареет) на несколько лет старше Сэма. Его атлетическое тело имело явные признаки человека, который всю свою жизнь имел какую-то военную профессию, и ходил он, едва заметно хромая.

Когда Сэм вошел, он собирал складной стул, который был расставлен вместе с другими по кругу в центре комнаты. Услышав чье-то приближение, он обернулся, улыбнулся, поставил стул и протянул руку.

— Привет, Сэм, — сказал он. — Рад тебя видеть, приятель.

— Привет, Кертис, — ответил Сэм, пожав протянутую руку. — Может помочь?

— Конечно, спасибо. Парни обычно убирали их, но сегодня из-за дождя пришли только двое, и они чувствовали себя хуже меня.

— Как дела? — спросил Сэм, сложив стул и повесив его на полку. — Как нога?

— Как и в прошлый раз, — сказал Кертис. — Бывают хорошие и плохие дни. Фокус в том, чтобы чередовать их.

— Еще раз спасибо, что пришел на поминки. Для Райли было очень важно, что ты там был.

— Он был хорошим человеком. Я бы не пропустил этого. Но… Разве это значит для него так много? Его уже нет рядом, и он не знает об этом.

— Да, — сказал Сэм, подняв другой стул. — Кажется, я оговорился.

— Верно. Так что привело тебя в подвал? Если ты пришел за группой, то ты немного опоздал.

— Вообще-то, я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

Кертис выпрямился и настороженно посмотрел на него.

— Какая услуга тебе понадобилась?

— Ты знаешь какая, — сказал Сэм, убрав стул и повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Понимаю. И с чего ты взял, что я могу оказать тебе такую услугу?

— Да ладно тебе. Я знаю, что он все еще в городе, и я знаю, что вы на связи. Прости, что поставил тебя в такое положение, но это важно.

— То, что это важно для вас, парни, не значит, что ему будет не плевать. Что это?

— У нас украли оружие. Мы думаем, что парень, который его украл, попытается продать его здесь, в Нью-Йорке.

— Оружие, — сказал Кертис, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — Только одно?

— Только одно.

— Ладно. Я слушаю. Что за оружие?

— Я не могу точно описать его, но я гарантирую, что оно не похоже ни на что, что ты когда-либо видел. Оно даже не похоже ни на что, что я когда-либо видел, а я видел дерьмо, в которое ты не поверишь.

— Держу пари, что так и есть, но описание какое-то слабое, — с сомнением сказал Кертис. — Мне что, сказать ему, чтобы он искал оружие, которое я не могу описать?

— Тебе не нужно будет его описывать. Парень, который им завладел, раньше работал в ГИиН, а теперь — на ОПИРиР из ЦРУ.

Кертис моргнул.

— О. Вот дерьмо.

— Именно. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я пришел к тебе?

— Теперь в этом больше смысла, да. Ты хочешь, чтобы я воспользовался старыми армейскими связями и попробовал что-нибудь разузнать?

— Если бы ты смог, я был бы очень признателен. Парня зовут капитан Чарльз Аллан. С ним была команда — четверо, все бывшие спецназовцы. Они вломились в конспиративную квартиру и забрали оружие позавчера вечером. ЦРУ говорит, что они ничего об этом не сообщили, и их действия были несанкционированными.

— И ты думаешь, этот Аллан нашел покупателя здесь, в городе?

— Это пока наша лучшая версия. Казалось, у него адски горела задница, поэтому он так стремился добраться до оружия. Мы думаем, что он заключил сделку с людьми, которые не любят, когда их заставляют ждать, так что он спешил побыстрее это провернуть.

— Тогда ладно. Я позвоню. Но ты должен знать, если отдашь ему эту штуку, он сделает по-своему. Если хотите вернуть этого парня Аллана живым, вы можете сначала попытаться найти его сами.

— Да… Насчет этого, — сказал Сэм. — Есть кое-что, что он должен знать, прежде чем бросится в огонь и погибнет по-настоящему. Аллан — охотник.

— Полагаю, ты имеешь в виду не оленей и прочее дерьмо.

— Я имею в виду охотника на демонов. Он чертовски опасен, даже без этого оружия, но если он испугается, то может попытаться использовать его. Если это случится, в мире не хватит пуль, чтобы остановить его. Нам нужна только информация. Покупатель, местоположение, кто-то, кто мог пронюхать о крупной сделке, что угодно.

— Черт возьми, — сказал Кертис, проведя рукой по лбу. — Хорошо, я прослежу, чтобы он это понял. Что-то вроде этого, хотя… это немного не по нашей части. Мы в основном имеем дело с обычными плохими парнями. Ты знаешь. Человеческими.

— Мы? — спросил Сэм, подняв бровь. — Я думал, ты на пенсии.

— Эй, я должен что-то делать, чтобы оставаться начеку, — сказал Кертис с хитрой улыбкой. — Говорят, что маразм начинает рано проявляться, если не занять себя чем-нибудь.

— Все тот же Кертис, — рассмеялся Сэм, хлопнув друга по спине.

— В значительной степени, плюс-минус большая часть ноги, — пожал плечами Кертис. — Я дам тебе знать, если он что-нибудь скажет. Однако, как я уже сказал, это может быть не нашей части, так что особо не надейся.

— Не буду. Спасибо за это, чувак. Я у тебя в долгу.

— Я должен тебе больше. Но это не даст нам даже мизерного шанса.

— Знаю, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Скоро увидимся. Береги себя, Кертис.

— Ты тоже, Сэм. Увидимся.

Кертис подождал, пока его друг уйдет, затем достал из кармана телефон и напечатал сообщение. Через минуту или две телефон завибрировал сообщением. Кертис прочитал его, затем постучал по экрану и поднес телефон к уху.

— Привет, — сказал он и замолчал, прислушиваясь. — Я знаю, но ты захочешь это услышать. Потому что это от Сэма Уилсона. Единственного Сэма Уилсона, которого мы знаем. Так я и думал. Да, я уже ухожу. Что? Черт возьми, Фрэнк, ты взрослый мужик. Ты в состоянии сам сходить в продуктовый… Хорошо. Нет, не присылай мне гребаный список, я не твоя мать. Ладно. Да. Что-нибудь еще? Хочешь, я принесу тебе несколько упаковок сока и крекеры, пока я здесь? Нет, придурок, я не всерьез… Да, тебе лучше. Пожалуйста. Увидимся через час.

Он засунул телефон обратно в карман и собрал брошюры, бормоча себе под нос, что он — чертова служба доставки продуктов для мертвых морских пехотинцев, затем натянул куртку и вышел в сырой и унылый вечер, выключив за собой свет.


	36. Chapter 36

— Черт побери, — проворчал лейтенант Лэнгли, когда он и его товарищ по команде попытались поднять громоздкий резервуар в кузов внедорожника. — Держи свой конец крепче, Андерсон, ты чуть не разбил мой гребаный палец.

— Я пытаюсь, — ответил Андерсон. — Эта штука весит чертову тонну дерьма.

— Заткнись и заводи грузовик, — прорычал капитан Аллан, ухватившись за конец резервуара, с которым боролся Андерсон.

Андерсон убежал, чтобы запрыгнуть на место водителя, когда Аллан поднял свой конец одной рукой и без видимых трудностей опустил его в узкое пространство, в то время как его подчиненный делал доблестную попытку помочь. Вокруг цилиндрического корпуса он закрепил и затянул три ремня безопасности, которые крепились болтами к полу автомобиля. Убедившись, что груз надежно закреплен, они с Лэнгли забрались на заднее сиденье, и машина выехала на оживленный Манхэттен.

— Жаль, что мы не могли остаться и посмотреть, как сгорит этот кровосос, — весело заметил Томпсон. — Они похожи на фейерверк четвертого июля.

Это вызвало смех лейтенантов Лэнгли, Байерса и Андерсона. Их начальник, однако, не казался удивленным.

— Рад, что вы все находите это забавным, — ровным голосом сказал Аллан. — Не хочу портить шутку, но он не сгорит.

— Почему нет, сэр? — растерянно спросил Лэнгли.

— А почему он должен сгореть? — вернул вопрос Аллан.

— Я имею в виду, что через пару часов взойдет солнце, а мы оставили его без сознания перед огромным разбитым окном. Я предположил, что таков был план, сэр.

— Вы ошиблись. Парализатор, который я вам дал, не продержится и часа. Он встанет задолго до рассвета.

— Но… Зачем вы это сделали, сэр? — Байерс нахмурился. — Локи — серьезный большой плохой вампир. Наше досье на него толщиной в пять сантиметров.

— По той же причине, по которой я за все отвечаю. Потому что только у меня есть мозги. Если этот вампир сгорит в пентхаусе на тридцатом этаже, что, по-твоему, произойдет с остальной высоткой? Вот именно. Все здание сгорит вместе с ним. Вы хотите нести ответственность за гибель мирных жителей и детей?

— Нет, сэр, — единодушно ответили его заблудшие подчиненные.

Наказанные таким образом, они сидели в раскаивающемся молчании, не желая больше вызывать гнев своего сурового и часто изменчивого командира.

— Андерсон, — сказал Аллан через несколько минут. — Какого черта ты делаешь?

Андерсон смутился сильнее, чем обычно.

— Э-э… Веду машину, сэр?

— Я вижу. И куда, скажи на милость, ты нас везешь?

— К… э-э… к точке эвакуации, — сказал Андерсон, все больше волнуясь под пристальным взглядом своего командира.

— О, замечательно, — сухо ответил Аллан. — Я рад, что ты сказал мне об этом. Потому что, похоже, ты везешь нас на гребаную экскурсию по Ист-Виллидж.

— Я просто еду по GPS, сэр, — умоляюще выдавил Андерсон. — Там сказано, что нужно ехать по I-495 в Куинс.

Аллан покачал головой.

— Нет, поверни здесь. Я бы не поехал в этот чертов туннель, даже если бы от этого зависела наша жизнь. Вильямсбургский мост выведет нас на БКА, которая ведет прямо в Маспет. Там находится склад.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Андерсон, притормозив на перекрестке.

— Не здесь, тупица, тут одностороннее движение, — услужливо сообщил Аллан. — Поверни на следующем.

— Вы действительно хорошо знаете город, сэр, — предположил Томпсон, пытаясь искупить свою предыдущую оплошность. — Вы выросли здесь, верно?

— Родился и вырос, — сказал Аллан уже не так грубо. — Жил с мамой в какой-то дыре в Хантс-Пойнте. Отличный вид на Райкер и очистные сооружения. Когда моя мама умерла, я жил с моим приятелем и его родителями в Адской кухне, пока мы оба не поступили на службу.

— А как же ваш отец, сэр?

— Мой отец и его новая семья жили в милом маленьком таунхаусе в Форест-Хиллз. До сих пор там живут, насколько я знаю.

— Черт, — сочувственно сказал Томпсон. — Ваш отец кажется настоящим козлом.

— Не надо недооценивать старика. Он потрясающий козел. Андерсон, перестройся с 35-й на 54-ю. Она поворачивает на 56-ю и сворачивает в складской район.

Андерсон сделал, как ему сказали, и через несколько минут они въехали в промышленную зону Маспета.

— Это место похоже на местность из пост-апокалиптической видеоигры, — заметил Байерс, когда они свернули под эстакадой автострады.

Широкая пустынная улица, которую они теперь пересекали, имела несколько работающих уличных фонарей и была разделена по центру бетонными барьерами из Джерси, покрытыми граффити и, казалось, находившимися в довольно запущенном состоянии. По обеим сторонам улицы виднелись очертания стальных циклонных заборов с тяжелыми цепями на воротах, поверх которых была намотана проволочная сетка. На больших участках за заборами стояли промышленные здания всех форм и размеров, некоторые темные и, по-видимому, заброшенные, а некоторые с зажженными огнями в окружении парков из грузовиков, строительных машин и тому подобного.

— Притормози, черт возьми, — сказал Аллан Андерсону, который беспечно превысил установленный предел скорости примерно на двадцать миль в час. — Хочешь, чтобы нас остановили и пришлось объяснять патрульному, что мы здесь делаем?

— Не думаю, что здесь есть полицейские, сэр, — ухмыльнулся Андерсон, посмотрев на него в зеркало заднего вида. — Насколько я могу судить, на много миль вокруг никого нет.

— Все равно притормози, осел, — возразил Аллан. — И не спускай глаз с гребаной дороги. Если ты врежешься и этот резервуар разобьется, нам всем конец.

— Эй, у меня вопрос, — сказал Лэнгли, вытянув шею, чтобы заглянуть за спинку сиденья. — Если эта штука так опасна, почему он сделан из стекла? Кажется, мы хотели бы сохранить его в чем-то более сек…

Конец предложения Лэнгли оборвался громовым ударом, когда что-то большое и тяжелое ударило их автомобиль с правой стороны. Капитан Аллан крикнул Андерсону, чтобы тот держал руль ровно, но было слишком поздно. Он свернул и отклонился от курса, и голос его командира затерялся среди какофонии разбитого стекла и визга скручивающегося металла, когда автомобиль накренился от бетонного барьера в центре дороги и перевернулся на бок. По инерции его подбросило к крыше, и он повис вниз головой, жидкость из разорванных шлангов шипела и дымилась на горячих поверхностях двигателя.

— Все живы? — Аллан задыхался, пытаясь отстегнуть ремень безопасности. — Байерс, Томпсон, Лэнгли, Андерсон, статус!

Ответа не было. Ему удалось отстегнуть ремень безопасности и он упал с сиденья. Было темно, в кабину опрокинутого автомобиля лился дым, но он видел, что Лэнгли висел на сиденье рядом с ним, по-видимому, без сознания. Он нашел пряжку ремня и отстегнул его, несколько неловко поймав тяжелое, безвольное тело в тесном пространстве.

Он только успел вытолкнуть его через разбитое окно, когда заднюю часть машины разорвал поток автоматных очередей. Однако ни одна из пуль не попала в него, да и не предназначалась. Они были нацелены выше. Он посмотрел на резервуар. Он все еще был закреплен ремнями, но толстое армированное стекло треснуло, и черная жидкость внутри отчаянно извивалась. Он повернул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы прикрыть глаза, когда очередной залп попал прямо в резервуар.

На этот раз стекло разбилось. Он вздрогнул, когда ледяная полу-студенистая масса бросилась ему в лицо с влажным шлепком. В долю секунды она полностью окутала его голову. Если бы он мог дышать, то почти рассмеялся бы. Такое чувство, будто его живьем проглотил огромный салат с желе. Он как раз размышлял об абсурдности этого ощущения, когда его зрение стало черным.

***

— Привет, Уинтер, — сказал Клинт, когда Баки вошел в офис службы безопасности, только что завершив свой ночной визит к Джозефу. — Мне просто интересно. Почему Джозеф понимает по-английски, но не говорит?

— Не знаю, я не тролль-ученый, — пожал плечами Баки. — Я даже не знал, что он понимает по-английски, пока не заговорил с ним здесь. В Гидре мы всегда говорили по-русски.

— Да? Странно, — сказал Клинт, лениво посмотрев на монитор, где было видно Джозефа, свернувшегося калачиком на полу своей камеры. — Здорово, что у тебя всегда получается его успокоить и усыпить. Кажется, ты ему очень нравишься.

— Я был единственным, кто не боялся его и не был жесток с ним. Все, что он помнит обо мне — это то, что он сбивал меня с ног и держал неподвижно, когда я терял контроль. Но он делал это только потому, что так велел старик.

— Для начала, зачем старику понадобился тролль?

— По той же причине, по которой ему понадобились мы. Он использовал силу, которая не принадлежала ему, чтобы осуществить свои психопатические планы. Хотя Джозеф был ему верен. Я не знаю как, но что бы старик ни сделал, он заставил Джозефа думать о нем как о своем отце. Он был очень взволнован, увидев, что Веном съел его.

— Да я бы тоже, хотя мне старик даже не нравился. Это чертовски ужасно.

— Могло быть и хуже. Он мог оставить его в живых и позволить мне добраться до него.

— Вау, ты ледышка, — сказал Клинт с притворной дрожью. — Неудивительно, что Гидра назвала тебя Уинтером.

— Гидра не давала мне этого имени.

— Нет?

— Нет. Старый герцог называл меня Уинтер. Я даже не помню почему. Это было очень давно.

— Четыреста лет не кажутся мне такими уж долгими, но я не ощущаю время так, как вы, люди.

— Верно. Я всегда забываю, что ты не человеческий гибрид, как все мы.

— Ни капельки, — усмехнулся Клинт. — Я просто похож на одного из вас.

— Сколько тебе лет?

— Понятия не имею. Я проснулся, когда эта земля была молодой. До того, как дороги прорезали ее просторы, а города выросли выше деревьев. Тогда я мог летать целыми днями и вообще не видеть людей.

— Ты был здесь до людей?

— Нет, но тогда их было намного меньше, они жили в небольших поселениях или мигрирующих племенах. Я помню, как впервые увидел их. Я понятия не имел, что это такое. Я позвал одного из моих старших братьев, чтобы показать ему этих странных существ, которых я обнаружил. Он подумал, что довольно забавно, что я никогда не видел их раньше. Он сказал мне, что они размножаются, как кролики, и их будет все больше и больше, пока они не покроют каждую часть этого мира.

Тогда я спросил, животные ли они. Брат сказал, что они были младшими детьми Великого Духа, где-то между нами и животными. У них были плотские тела, как у животных, но у них также был свой язык, как и у нас, и среди них были даже некоторые мудрецы, которые могли понять нашу речь. Я был очарован, поэтому начал искать их и наблюдать за ними.

В конце концов, некоторые из них заметили меня и начали расставлять интересные предметы и жечь приятно пахнущие травы, чтобы привлечь меня. Я узнал, что если я откроюсь им, они будут говорить со мной уважительно и просить о помощи. Я решил, что мне нравятся эти люди, и у меня вошло в привычку делать им небольшие одолжения, например, давать им более острое зрение или увеличивать скорость и выносливость перед охотой.

Они, казалось, считали все это великим даром и сочиняли для меня песни, оставляя сушеное мясо и фрукты, а также амулеты из крашеных игл дикобраза и шкур. Я всегда брал еду, но не мог носить амулеты. Однако я ценил их, и они были прекрасны на вид, поэтому я вешал их высоко на деревья, чтобы другие духи могли видеть и наслаждаться ими.

Потом я увидел, что люди стали разбивать лагеря неподалеку от того места, где я развешивал амулеты, и использовать их для собраний с пением и танцами. Иногда я приходил посмотреть и послушать, и когда они видели меня, они приносили всевозможные вкусные вещи, чтобы угостить, и ставили их там, где я сидел.

— Ты приходил на их сборища в форме ястреба, и они угощали тебя? — сказал Баки, вне себя от радости. — Боже мой, это восхитительно!

— Я имею в виду, я был довольно очарователен, но это потому, что я еще не знал, что могу проявляться как человек.

— Как ты догадался?

— В первый раз я принял человеческий облик из-за женщины, почему бы еще? Однажды утром, на рассвете, я летел над одним из их лагерей и услышал этот удивительно прекрасный голос, поющий приветствие Утренней звезде. Я опустился ниже, чтобы все разузнать и увидел, что это была девушка, все еще раскрашенная синей краской после церемонии ее совершеннолетия.

Она была самым красивым созданием, которое я когда-либо видел. Я был полностью очарован ею. У меня чуть сердце не разорвалось, когда она перестала петь и вернулась в лагерь, чтобы заняться своей повседневной работой. Остаток дня и всю ночь я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме этого голоса, словно он проник в мою голову и в мою душу.

Я вернулся на следующий день, надеясь снова застать ее там поющей, и она была там. Поэтому каждое утро на рассвете я прилетал в лагерь и садился высоко на деревья, чтобы послушать. Это продолжалось около месяца. И вот однажды, закончив петь, она выпрямилась во весь рост, расправила смуглые плечики и сказала: «Я знаю, что ты слушаешь, Четах. Если тебе нравится, как я пою, почему бы тебе не прийти и не предложить мне что-нибудь взамен, как подобает».

Она была права насчет того, что это было правильно, и я умирал от желания оказаться поближе к ней, поэтому я слетел вниз. Приземлившись, я обнаружил, что у меня человеческое тело. Я был похож на человека ее племени, но выше и красивее, так как форма происходила из идеализированной картины, которую я себе представлял. Она не убежала с криком, поэтому я тут же попросил ее быть моей женой.

— Срань господня, — рассмеялся Баки. — Я бы никогда не назвал тебя импульсивным романтиком. И что она сказала?

— Сначала она испугалась, потому что знала, кто я такой, но старейшины сочли божественным благословением, что один из их племени был избран для такого союза. Думаю, они не понимали, что земной дух может быть таким же влюбленным дураком, как и любой смертный. Я сделал это не для того, чтобы оказать им какую-то услугу, я просто был влюблен в нее.

Я сказал ей это наедине, потому что не хотел, чтобы она выходила за меня замуж из-за какого-то странного социального или религиозного давления. Видимо, это было правильно. Она дала мне прядь своих волос, заплетенную в кожаный обшлаг, и пообещала быть моей.

Я был на седьмом небе от счастья. Несколько недель спустя мы поженились по обычаям ее народа, и целая группа моих духовных братьев пришла посмотреть, о чем племя ликовало. При рождении ее звали Маха, но я называл ее Дованхауи — певчий голос — и под этим именем она вышла замуж. Она пользовалась им всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Так или иначе, когда мы поженились, они построили нам домик немного в стороне от племени, так как мы были, очевидно, слишком священны, чтобы жить среди обычных людей, но люди посещали нас почти каждый день и относились к ней с почтением, как к мудрой женщине и целительнице, которой она была. Мы были абсурдно, блаженно счастливы в течение многих лет. Но она была человеком, и этому суждено было закончиться горько.

— Что случилось?

— Она состарилась, а я нет. Когда пришло ее время, я не был готов. Я умолял ее не уходить. Она сказала мне, что не нужно плакать. Что это правильный и естественный порядок вещей. Она сказала, что наша жизнь была долгой и наполненной радостью, но теперь она готова идти дальше, и я должен отпустить ее. Я не мог ничего сделать, кроме как наблюдать, как ее дух отправляется по Великому пути.

Она была спокойна в конце, но я был… полностью уничтожен. Убит горем и зол, но больше всего я чувствовал себя преданным. То, что мы могли любить смертных, а они могли умереть и оставить нас в одиночестве, казалось жестокой несправедливостью. Я был молод и незнаком со смертью и потерей, и я отказывался примириться с этим.

Я ждал два дня, пока женщины приготовят ее тело, и на церемонии смерти я положил ее на погребальное дерево. После того, как я сжег наш вигвам дотла — что было обычаем ее народа, а не моим драматизмом — я снова принял форму ястреба и вылетел оттуда, как вихрь.

Я не приближался к людям десятилетиями. Я не позволял себе ни к кому привязываться, пока не встретил Сэма. К тому времени, я был печально известным наемником и любил уходить, когда у меня была слишком безумная или невозможная работа. Я мог позволить себе то, чего не могли многие люди.

— Вау, — сказал Баки, покачав головой. — Жаль, что я не спросил тебя об этом раньше. Я понятия не имел, что твоя жизнь была такой интересной.

— И она до сих пор такая, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Вы со Стивом чертовски в этом уверены. Кроме того, с Сэмом никогда не бывает скучно.

— Вы действительно родственные души, верно?

— Да, и это хорошо. Потому что если бы это было не так, мы бы уже убили друг друга.

— Как вы познакомились? Здесь, в Щ.И.Т.е?

— Нет, мы поженились задолго до того, как вступили в Щ.И.Т. Мы встретились как соперники, на самом деле, еще в шестидесятых. Мы взяли одну и ту же работу от заинтересованных с разных сторон, поэтому мы были в прямой конкуренции. Впрочем, никто из нас не заботился о деньгах. Мы просто хотели выиграть.

— Ладно, хорошо, ты не можешь не рассказать мне эту историю.

— Ты уверен? Это довольно долго.

— А мне буквально нечего делать.

— Тогда ладно. Как я уже сказал, мы впервые встретились на этой работе. Оказалось, что мы оба забронировали номера в одном отеле в Марракеше, и столкнулись друг с другом в баре. Я понял, кто он, как только увидел его. Он тоже знал, кто я, но мы продолжили играть в «я крутой шпион», давали фальшивые имена и разговаривали так, будто были просто двумя чуваками в баре, и мы отлично провели время. Потом мы пытались саботировать миссии друг друга.

— Как?

— Я собирался проколоть шины его джипа, но когда вышел, увидел, что он меня опередил. Он порезал шины _моего_ джипа и уже ушел. Носить с собой до хрена оружия и снаряжения в форме ястреба для меня невозможно, поэтому я оставил свое снаряжение и выследил его с воздуха. Когда он остановился, чтобы заправиться в Иминтануте, я надрал ему задницу и оставил его связанным с запиской местным властям о том, что он разыскиваемый контрабандист, а затем я уехал на его джипе.

— Засранец, — рассмеялся Баки. — Его арестовали?

— Черт возьми, нет, он освободился и пришел за мной. Он наконец догнал меня в Агадире и вел себя так, будто хотел перемирия. Он сказал, что мы могли бы объединиться и получить больше денег от сделки. Я оказался настолько наивен, что сказал: «Хорошо, расскажи мне свой план».

Как только этот ублюдок подошел достаточно близко, он, черт возьми, бросил в меня костный пепел, так что я не мог трансформироваться или летать. Затем он нокаутировал меня и оставил меня связанным с моей собственной чертовой запиской, прикрепленной ко мне. К счастью, в этом районе было несколько ястребов, и они освободили меня и сообщили, куда он направлялся.

— Ты имеешь в виду других духов ястребов?

— Обычных ястребов. Я могу говорить со всеми видами птиц и некоторыми другими животными. Хищные птицы наиболее полезны и наиболее склонны к общению, кроме воронов и ворон. Они чертовски умны и всегда готовы помочь разыграть кого-то или просто пошалить.

Поэтому, когда он ехал через Атласские горы, я вызвал огромную стаю чертовых ворон и заставил их бомбить его джип, пока лобовое стекло не было просто облеплено птичьим дерьмом.

Он съехал с дороги, чтобы попытаться соскрести его газетой, и все это время вороны налетали на него. Знаешь, не делая ему ничего плохого, просто размахивая крыльями перед его лицом, дергая его за волосы и все такое, а он пытался отогнать их этой газетой — это было так чертовски смешно, что, клянусь, я чуть не умер.

— Я буквально представляю себе это, и это самое лучшее, — вставил Баки. — Что случилось потом?

— К этому моменту я смеялся так сильно, аж до слёз, поэтому я отозвал их, приземлился и спросил, есть ли у него какие-то проблемы с машиной. Он был чертовски зол. Я думал, он попытается меня задушить. Потом он обернулся и посмотрел на покрытый дерьмом джип, потом снова на меня, а потом просто рассмеялся.

В тот момент я и влюбился в него. Эта улыбка и этот смех… мне пришел конец. Мы пожали друг другу руки и представились как Соколиный глаз и Сокол, затем я помог ему очистить птичье дерьмо и поехал с ним в Тизнет.

Когда мы добрались туда, он сказал мне, что поднимает белый флаг, и я могу получить контракт. Он сказал, что ему платят недостаточно, чтобы иметь дело с духами ястребов, командующими батальонами птиц, вооруженных дерьмом, и, по-видимому, экспертами в прицеливании.

Я был очень расстроен. Мне никогда раньше не было так весело на работе, и я знал, что без него будет скучно, поэтому я сказал, что если он этого не сделает, я тоже не буду. Он сказал: «Ну, если никто из нас сейчас не работает, что мы будем делать?» Я сказал: «Не знаю, может отдохнем на пляже в Марокко?»

Потом у нас возникла неловкая ситуация, когда никто из нас не знал, что делать дальше, поэтому мы просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, он сказал: «Так… ты хочешь разобраться?», я ответил: «Да, конечно», — и он поцеловал меня.

Через минуту он снова засмеялся и сказал: «Знаешь, мне все равно придется убить тебя за это дерьмо», а я сказал: «Да, но я умру счастливым. Видел бы ты себя, когда пытался отбиться от армии маленьких птичек свернутой газетой». И… остальное уже история. Через год мы поженились и с тех пор вместе.

— Вы уже тогда начали работать вместе?

— Да. Мы были партнерами в работе и в жизни. Больше никогда не брались за другую работу по отдельности.

— Это чертовски удивительно. Надеюсь, мы со Стивом будем так же счастливы, как и вы, парни, через шестьдесят лет.

— Будете, поверь мне. Я знаю много пар, и вы двое созданы друг для друга. Просто помни, что в первую очередь он твой лучший друг и человек, которого ты ценишь и уважаешь, а уже потом — твой муж. Если вы будете иметь это в виду, то не попадете в ловушку, в которую попадают многие люди, когда начинают относится к своему супругу как к собственности, на которую они имеют право, а не к человеку, которого они выбрали среди всех других, чтобы любить каждый день своей жизни.

— Хороший совет, но мы не женаты.

— Вполне возможно, — пожал плечами Клинт. — Но я уверен, что рано или поздно вы станете супругами.

— Возможно, хотя я не могу поверить, что говорю это, — сказал Баки, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я всегда считал, что слишком эгоистичен, чтобы любить кого-то так сильно, что я захочу навсегда посвятить себя одному человеку. Но вот мы здесь. Честно говоря… я бы вышел за него хоть завтра, если бы он захотел. Я живу уже давно, и это первое, в чем я когда-либо сомневался. Стив — мой единственный.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Сэм — единственный для меня. Не пойми меня неправильно, я был очень влюблен в Дованхоуи. Я любил ее всем сердцем. Но с Сэмом все по-другому. Он понимает меня так, как она просто не была способна. Он знает меня лучше, чем я сам. И он делает меня лучше, чем я мог бы быть без него.

— Я думаю, именно так ты понимаешь разницу между любовью и большой Л, настоящей любовью. Ты можешь любить кого-то, кто не является вашей родственной душой, и быть счастливым с ним, но это никогда не будет той силой природы, способной изменять жизнь.

— Как человек, который был женат дважды, на людях, которых я искренне любил оба раза, я могу подтвердить это. Сэм, безусловно, был силой природы.

— Эй, это не по теме, но знаешь, что мне пришло в голову? Откуда у духа ястреба такое имя — Клинт Бартон?

— Вообще-то, это как раз по теме. Мне нужно было имя, которое могли бы произносить люди, чтобы выйти за Сэма, так как к тому времени брак был полностью законным. Я составил список имен и фамилий в различных сочетаниях, и Клинт Бартон заставил его смеяться сильнее всего, поэтому я получил паспорт на это имя.

Баки поднял бровь.

— Ты выбрал себе имя, потому что оно показалось Сэму смешным?

— Да. Я же говорил — единомышленники.

— Видимо. Так как твое настоящее имя?

— Я уже сказал, что люди не могут его произнести, — рассмеялся Клинт. — Соколиный глаз — довольно близкий перевод. Так что, на самом деле, мое кодовое имя ближе к моему настоящему имени, чем мое официальное.

— Вау, это предложение было как американские горки. Голова кружится.

— У кого что кружится? — вмешался Сэм, войдя в офис службы безопасности. — Мне притвориться ревнивым?

— Твой муж рассказывал мне, как он получил свое имя, — объяснил Баки. Затем он занялся лингвистической гимнастикой и сбил меня с толку.

— Клинт, мать его, Бартон, — сказал Сэм, радостно рассмеявшись, когда произнес имя. — Ты когда-нибудь слышал что-нибудь настолько нелепое? Похоже на старого ковбоя с проблемами пищеварения.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, детка, — сказал Клинт, весело подмигнув своей второй половинке.

— А как же твое имя, птичка? — спросил Баки. — Ты никак не мог родиться Сэмом Уилсоном.

— Нет, не родился, и нет, прямо сейчас я не расскажу тебе, как я превратился в Сэма Уилсона, потому что я пришел сюда с важным рабочим дерьмом. Со мной связался мой приятель. Он рассказал, что его знакомый слышал разговоры по полицейскому сканеру в ту ночь, когда Аллан забрал Венома, и он думает, что это наши ребята. Разбился внедорожник с госрегистрацией, четверо ранены, один погиб на месте.

— Должно быть, это они, — сказал Баки, вскочив на ноги. — Где они?

— Крушение произошло возле склада в Куинсе. Раненые были доставлены в больницу Куинс-Дженерал, а труп находится в морге в офисе судмедэксперта.

— Нам нужно попасть внутрь, чтобы увидеть четверых раненых. Ни за что не поверю, что Аллан погиб в этой аварии.

— В том-то и дело. Если верить разговору, который подслушал мой парень, на теле отсутствовал важный опознавательный придаток. Он был обезглавлен и… голова не была найдена на месте происшествия.

— Проклятье. Значит, это может быть он. И если бы Веном все еще был с ними, когда появились копы, кто-нибудь сказал бы об этом. Так что, возможно, он сбежал.

— Возможно так, а возможно, они обменялись со своим покупателем до того, как это произошло, и голова была неудачным и очень грубым результатом аварии.

— В любом случае, мы должны допросить их, — сказал Клинт. — И нам нужен волк. У нас нет времени на глупости.

— Я уже пишу Стиву, — сказал Баки, постукивая по экрану своего нового телефона. — Он патрулирует с Тором и волками, но он может быстро добраться сюда.

— Это здорово, но как мы доставим весь отряд в больницу? — спросил Сэм. — Я уверен, что они, по крайней мере, под защитой полиции, если не ЦРУ.

— Управляющие чары, птенчик, — сказал Баки, все еще глядя в свой телефон. — Я владею чарами, помнишь? И нам не нужны все, только я и Стив.

— В таком случае, похоже, нам хватит и одного Стива, — возразил Сэм.

— Нет, я тоже нужен нам, потому что если есть хоть малейший шанс, что Веном прячется в одном из них, я смогу это сказать. А Стив не сможет.

— И почему ты можешь сказать?

— Его соплеменники чувствуют присутствие друг друга. Он сказал, что я тоже смогу это чувствовать, даже когда его не будет со мной, потому что я был его хозяином некоторое время, и мы сблизились.

— Вы двое… связаны? — сказал Сэм, скорчив гримасу.

— Не полностью, так как у него уже есть хозяин, но если бы он продолжал жить во мне, не связав нас в определенной степени, это убило бы меня.

— Так вот почему ты вел себя так странно и спал на ходу? — спросил Клинт. — Тебе было плохо из-за Венома, когда он был в тебе?

— Да, так и было. Он ждал, потому что хотел, чтобы я принял его и признал его присутствие. Он не рассчитывал на то, что я буду так упрям, и у нас было мало времени, поэтому он открыл дверь. Вот почему я исчез на полтора дня. Он делился со мной своей памятью и позволял мне привыкнуть к нему. Кроме того, он сбросил мой телефон с крыши, так что я не мог позвонить.

— Какого черта он это сделал? — рассмеялся Сэм.

— Он сказал, что телефон издавал раздражающие звуки. У них у всех своего рода пунктик насчет этого. Определенные частоты могут нарушать их когнитивные функции и причинять им боль.

— О, в этом есть смысл, — сказал Клинт. — Локи сказал, что у Аллана было какое-то устройство, которое разделило их и при этом издавало ужасный звук.

— Пожалуй, это единственное, что может возыметь эффект. В противном случае, почти невозможно отделить кого-то из них от хозяина против их воли. Стив уже в пути. Он говорит, что будет минут через пятнадцать.

— Бедный Джозеф, — вздохнул Сэм, случайно взглянув в монитор на спящего полутролля. — Он все время выглядит таким грустным, сидя взаперти. Жаль, что мы не можем вывести его на улицу и позволить немного подвигаться.

— Наверное, мы могли бы, если бы он не был два с половиной метра ростом и не привлекал внимания, — сказал Баки. — Он выслушает меня и будет хорошо себя вести.

— Но Фьюри ни за что бы нас не отпустил, даже если бы мы могли пойти куда-нибудь так, чтобы гражданские его не увидели, — заметил Клинт. — Он в чертовски опасном списке.

— Я тоже, а вы, ребята, позволили мне разгуляться в Нью-Йорке и переспать с одним из ваших агентов. Что очень безответственно с вашей стороны, если подумать. Вероятно, я должен сообщить об этом в отдел кадров.

— Эй, мы не несем ответственности за Стива, — сказал Сэм. — Технически он всего лишь контрактник.

— Да, но Таша тоже, а она в основном управляет этим местом. Кстати, где она? Мы могли бы действительно использовать…

— Помяни дьявола, — раздался мягкий голос Таши рядом с ухом Баки, заставив его почти выпрыгнуть из кожи.

— Черт побери! — воскликнул он, вскинув руки. — Ты меня до смерти напугала! Я никогда к этому не привыкну.

— Я знаю, — сказала она с лукавой улыбкой. — Собственно, это и вся причина, по которой я это делаю. Кроме того, этот способ удобнее, нежели ходьба. Так, кому я нужна и для чего?

— Мы думаем, что нашли команду Аллана, и один из них мертв, — сказал Клинт. — Не похоже, чтобы Веном был с ними.

— Надеюсь, Аллан мертв, а Веном сбежал. Это значительно упростило бы отношения с ЦРУ. Полицейские опознали тело?

— Нет, потому что он был обезглавлен, а голова не найдена, — ответил Сэм. — Я уверен, что судмедэксперт уже знает, но по радио такого дерьма не говорят, так что придется кого-нибудь туда послать.

— Я пойду. Какой морг нужен?

— Ямайка Хиллз.

— Я дам вам знать, когда что-нибудь выясню.

— Встретимся в Куинс-Дженерал. Мы допросим остальных четверых.

— Поняла. Увидимся, детки.

— Кого-нибудь еще пугает, с каким веселым настроением она собирается опознавать обезглавленный труп? — спросил Сэм, когда Таша исчезла.

— Нет, — сказал Баки.

— Не совсем, — одновременно с ним ответил Клинт.

— Конечно, нет. Я работаю с кучей чертовых чудаков.

— Ну, ты женился на одном из нас, так что, похоже, ты попал, ангельский пирожочек. Никаких поцелуев в течение часа.

— О боже, ребята, вы можете быть отвратительными где-то в другом месте? — сказал Баки, скорчив гримасу. — Меня вырвет, если я еще раз услышу что-нибудь подобное.

— Смирись с этим, Доркула, — парировал Сэм, немедленно поцеловав мужа в губы.

— Да, смирись с этим, Доркула, — вмешался Клинт, обняв Сэма за талию. — Он мой муж. Мы влюблены.


	37. Chapter 37

— Что, Стив? — спросил Баки.

— Что «что»? — невинно переспросил Стив.

— Ты знаешь, что. Что это за глупая ухмылка?

— О, ничего. Просто… ты такой милый.

— Господи Иисусе, — вздохнул Баки. — Послушай, я не забыл, что не могу выходить днем, я просто хотел, чтобы все пошло своим чередом теперь, когда у нас перерыв, и я, возможно… немного забежал вперед.

— Нет, я знаю, — сказал Стив, подавив усмешку. — И я думаю, это здорово, что ты так взволнован работой. Я просто думаю, что было бы проще допросить их, если бы ты был целым, а не в виде миллиарда крошечных частиц пепла. Это может их напугать.

— Ух, да ты у нас шутник сегодня, — криво усмехнулся Баки. — Гордишься собой?

— Да, спасибо, — прощебетал Стив, подбросив мяч и поймав его.

— Все дело в щетине. Ты слишком сексуальный сейчас. Я создал монстра.

— Я уже был монстром, Бак. И я уже был сексуальным.

— Да, но теперь ты просто ядерный. Как Мехагодзилла.

Стив задумчиво нахмурился.

— Не думаю, что Мехагодзилла действовал так.

— Ты не… Подожди, откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это такое? Разве ты не проспал большую часть двадцатого века?

— Да, но как только я проснулся, сразу же начал изучать искусство и культуру.

— Куда вошли и фильмы о Годзилле?

— Конечно, я же не фили́стер*. Что это за взгляд?

— Я и не знал, что ты знаешь слово «филистер», — сказал Баки, подозрительно глядя на него. — Я все еще думаю, что это щетина.

— Думаешь, мои волосы на лице видели фильмы про Годзиллу и рассказали мне о них?

— Сейчас я бы этому не удивился. Насколько я знаю, это щетина контролировала тебя все это время, а твое тело — просто большой механический костюм, который она носит.

— На самом деле именно так и действовал Мехагодзилла. И теперь, когда я думаю об этом, он был на ядерной энергии. Значит, ты был прав.

— О, не пытайся умаслить меня сейчас, Мехастив, — парировал Баки. — Я раскрыл твой злой заговор. Игра окончена.

Стив склонил голову набок.

— Мой злой заговор, чтобы узнать о монстрах научно-фантастического фильма?

— Я о том, что ты просто щетина в мужском костюме. Это имеет смысл, ты ведь не очень хорош в злых заговорах.

— Я думаю, это ты не силен в злых заговорах, Бак. Ты все это выдумал, основываясь на своей неразумной реакции на мои волосы на лице.

— Неразумной? Пожалуйста, — фыркнул Баки. — Эта тупица в кофейне только что споткнулась и глазела на тебя.

— Да, но это происходит постоянно, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Я знаю. Однажды мне придется сломать ей коленные чашечки.

— Нет, Бак, мы говорили об этом. Ты не можешь причинять телесные повреждения всем, кто смотрит на меня.

— Понимаю. Потому что ты мне не позволишь.

— Точно, — рассмеялся Стив, притянув его к себе для поцелуя. — Просто веди себя хорошо, пока мы не доберемся до больницы, хорошо?

— Ты же знаешь, что шансов на это почти нет, верно?

— Да, но я смею мечтать об этом. Ой, подожди секундочку, — сказал Стив, вытащив телефон из кармана. Он постучал по экрану, а затем нахмурился.

— Что случилось? — спросил Баки.

— Это Джозефина. С Шерон что-то не так. Мне нужно идти прямо сейчас. Сможешь сам допросить ребят из ЦРУ?

— Конечно, смогу, но что с ней не так? С ней все будет в порядке?

— Понятия не имею. Джо сказала, что это срочно и я ей нужен. Агент Франклин, не могли бы вы остановиться здесь, пожалуйста? Мне нужно выйти.

— Конечно, сэр, — бодро ответил любезный агент.

— Извини, Бак, — сказал Стив, вылезая из машины. — Я позвоню тебе, как только узнаю больше. Люблю тебя.

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Стив прижался поцелуем к его губам и исчез в городской суете. Баки даже не посмотрел ему вслед, когда машина выехала на дорогу. Он был уже в нескольких кварталах отсюда.

Сцена в больнице была очень похожа на то, чего ожидал Баки. Медсестра на стойке регистрации пыталась поговорить с пожилым человеком из-за суматохи в переполненном зале ожидания, и повсюду сидели люди с разным состоянием здоровья и воняли, как аккумуляторный завод. Баки тут же перестал дышать и поспешил к лестнице.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы подняться на пятый этаж, где с официальным видом стояла толпа людей из ЦРУ в темно-синих ветровках. Он прошел мимо трех или четырех из них, прямо в палату, где находились двое выживших. Ни один из них не был Алланом, и оба спали или все еще были без сознания. То же самое было и в другой палате.

Это было именно то, что он ожидал, основываясь на отчете Таши из офиса судмедэксперта, но он не мог заставить себя успокоиться. Что-то в этом, казалось бы, простом решении бросалось в глаза. Что-то было не так, совсем не так. Обдумывая ситуацию, он стоял, лениво глядя на одного из мужчин — с опухшей, фиолетово-черной глазницей и повязкой на голове.

Он еще не пришел ни к какому удовлетворительному заключению, как вдруг понял, что здоровый глаз смотрит на него. Баки не был уверен, был ли он в сознании все это время или проснулся, обнаружив, что за ним наблюдают, но это вряд ли имело значение. Он выдержал взгляд мужчины и ждал, что тот заговорит первым. Простая тактика, которая работала на удивление хорошо, поскольку устанавливала доминирование в обмене.

Несколько мгновений прошло в тишине. Потом еще несколько. Баки начал раздражаться, когда ему пришло в голову, что этот человек не говорит потому, что он окаменел от ужаса. Улыбка, которую это осознание вызвало на губах вампира, казалось, ничуть не уменьшила страданий этого человека.

По правде говоря, Баки только улыбнулся, потому что прошло много времени с тех пор, как он общался с обезумевшим человеком, знавшим, что Баки вампир, и был удивлен ужасным страхом, который он внушал. Однако этому беспомощному, избитому человеку его улыбка, должно быть, казалась угрожающей.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал мужчина слабым хриплым голосом, когда Баки подошел к кровати. — Пожалуйста, не делай мне больно.

— Почему вы, люди, всегда умоляете? — тихо спросил вампир. — К тому времени, как вы узнаете, кто мы такие, мы почти всегда уже принимаем решение.

Он положил ледяную, твердую как камень руку на теплую и хрупкую человеческую грудь. Он чувствовал, как сердце мужчины колотится о грудную клетку, а грудь поднимается и опускается от быстрого, панического дыхания. Его клыки удлинились во рту, стремясь пронзить плоть, разорвать артерии, выпустить горячую кровь, текущую в этих смертных венах, и проглотить ее, чтобы утолить ненасытную жажду демона.

Но тысячи океанов не могли утолить эту жажду. Река крови не остановит вожделение, кричащее в каждой клеточке его существа о большем. Больше крови, больше жизни, больше тепла. Он мог выпить кровь каждого живого существа в этом мире, но этого было бы недостаточно.

Такова была природа его проклятия. Вечно пребывать в насмешке над жизнью и проводить каждое мгновение в муках и нужде. Тенью. Призраком. Изгнанным из света и вынужденным бродить по темным и глухим пустыням. Охотиться на детей Божьих, чьи души ушли, чтобы присоединиться к святому воинству, и смотреть с прощением и жалостью на полукровок Сатаны. Но его разум блуждал.

С усилием он обратил свое внимание на испуганного человека, на краю больничной койки которого он сидел, размышляя о проклятии бессмертия. Он медленно вздохнул. Когда он выдохнул, его подчиняющие чары захлестнули человека, словно волна. Неровное сердцебиение постепенно стало медленным и ровным, а прерывистое дыхание — спокойным и регулярным.

— Так-то лучше, — хмыкнул Баки, кончиком указательного пальца лениво рисуя круг на больничном халате.

— Я… я не знаю, — хрипло сказал мужчина. — Что ты со мной сделаешь?

— Я не причиню вам вреда, лейтенант Андерсон. Если только не придется. Есть кое-что, что я хочу знать, и вы мне расскажете.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул лейтенант Андерсон, закрыв здоровый глаз.

— Авария. Расскажите мне, что случилось.

— Я вез нас к точке эвакуации. Что-то ударило в нас и грузовик перевернулся. Это все, что я помню.

— Точка эвакуации?

— Какой-то склад в Маспете. XOF Logistics. Это прикрытие ЦРУ.

— И оружие все еще было при вас?

— Конечно. Для этого его и извлекли.

Баки нахмурил лоб. В конце концов, это и был ответ. Ни покупателя, ни обмена. Аллан действительно забрал Венома в ЦРУ. И все же это не было похоже на правду. Не то чтобы этот человек лгал. Под влиянием чар Баки и с его заимствованными волчьими чувствами, даже небольшая ложь была бы почти невозможна. Просто чего-то не хватало. Чего-то, чего этот человек не знал. Или не знал, что знает.

— Капитан Аллан связался с вашими людьми и организовал эвакуацию, верно? — спросил Баки.

— Ну, да, он ведь командир, — сказал лейтенант Андерсон, потом его лицо вытянулось. — Я имею в виду… был.

— Когда вы сказали, что вас что-то ударило, вы имели в виду другую машину?

— Да. Появился из ниоткуда и врезался прямо в борт грузовика.

— Что за машина?

— Это был… большой черный фургон. Матовая краска, без хрома. Почти невидимый в темноте. Но для того, чтобы вывести из строя наш бронированный внедорожник, его пришлось бы серьезно оборудовать. Эта штука напоминала танк.

— Вы случайно не видели водителя?

Андерсон сделал попытку покачать головой и явно пожалел об этом.

— Нет, я не видел, — сказал он, поморщившись от боли. — Все произошло слишком быстро. Он ударил нас, а затем мы перевернулись, и я потерял сознание.

— Вы все еще были без сознания, когда приехала полиция.

— Да.

— Но вы и трое ваших товарищей по команде были найдены в тридцати футах от машины, лежащими рядом, как будто выстроились в линию.

— Правда? — с неподдельным изумлением воскликнул Андерсон. — Значит, нас вытащил кто-то из ребят. Но… они пострадали больше меня, а у меня сломаны обе ноги.

— Значит, это сделал кто-то другой.

— Наверное, но на много миль вокруг никого не было. Это промышленный район без пешеходного движения.

— Правильно. Свидетелей на месте происшествия тоже не было, и люди, работавшие на ближайшем к месту крушения складе, не знали об этом, пока не появилась полиция. Но кто-то вытащил вас из горящей машины, и кто-то позвонил девять-один-один. Если это был не один из вас, то кто? Бэтмен?

— Я… я действительно не знаю, — сказал Андерсон, уже совершенно сбитый с толку.

— Возможно, тот, кто напал на вашу машину, вас и вытащил.

— Это… Нет. Невозможно. Кто нападет на грузовик, полный вооруженных солдат, а затем будет вытаскивать их из обломков?

— Тот, у кого была цель, не включающая в себя убийство.

— Но они убили командира. Почему они убили его, а не нас?

Когда молодой человек сказал это, его голос дрогнул, а по его ушибленной щеке скатилась слеза. Баки подавил зарождающееся сочувствие к его страданиям и продолжил:

— Судмедэксперту было трудно опознать тело вашего командира. Его голова не была найдена, как вы уже знаете, но его отпечатки пальцев не совпали ни с записями в AFIS**, ни с базами данных Интерпола.

Андерсон не казался обеспокоенным или даже удивленным этим открытием.

— Потому что их там нет.

— Почему нет?

— Когда ты вступаешь в ОПИРиР, твои военные документы засекречиваются, и ты действуешь под прикрытием. Никто из нас не знал настоящих имен друг друга.

— Так вот почему не было никаких совпадений, но в ту минуту, когда они отправили запрос по отпечаткам Аллана, ЦРУ появилось и опознало его, — сказал Баки, наполовину сам себе.

— Да, похоже на то, — подтвердил Андерсон.

— Аллан когда-нибудь говорил с вами о чем-нибудь личном? Чем-то, что может быть ключом к его настоящей личности?

— Ну, ЦРУ точно знает. Не то чтобы он был Джоном Доу или что-то в этом роде.

— Я спрашиваю не о ЦРУ, а о том, сказал ли он что-нибудь вам.

— О. Хм. Ну, я знаю, что он из Нью-Йорка. Я имею в виду, что невозможно скрыть этот акцент. Он… он сказал, что его мама умерла, когда он был ребенком. Его отец снова женился, но сейчас они не общаются. Он сказал, что жил с приятелем и родителями в Адской кухне, пока не поступил на службу.

— Кое-что из этого может оказаться правдой. Я не могу представить, как он мог скрывать свое обучение от семьи своего друга.

— Обучение, сэр?

— Да, лейтенант, его обучение, — терпеливо сказал Баки. — Охотники на демонов проходят строгую подготовку в боевом крыле Католической Церкви, пока им не исполнится восемнадцать лет.

Участки лица Андерсона, видимые между фиолетовыми синяками, стали пепельно-серыми, и он с трудом сглотнул.

— О чем вы говорите? — запнулся он. — Командир был одним из этих… этих религиозных уродов?

— Я бы не назвал его уродом, но да. Хотите сказать, что не знали?

— Черт возьми, нет, я не знал. Мы все должны были быть людьми. Все в оперативной группе. Если бы я знал, что это не так, я бы… Не знаю, уволился бы или что-то в этом роде.

Баки посмотрел на него.

— Серьезно?

— Да, серьезно, — сказал Андерсон, вздрогнув. — Меня тошнит от мысли, что я работал с одним из этих…

— Послушайте меня, лейтенант, — перебил его Баки. — Я не могу нести ответственность за то, что сделаю, если снова услышу слово «уроды», поэтому советую вам заткнуться. Несмотря на ваш фанатизм, вы должны знать, что охотник на демонов на сто процентов человек. Разница лишь в том, что они божественно назначены выслеживать и уничтожать созданий тьмы, и им дана власть делать это. Ваш командир, возможно, и был гребаным мудаком, но он был лучше вас, сильнее вас и лично избран Богом, чтобы выполнять работу, в которую вы ввязались, потому что на большее у вас не хватило ума, и поэтому вы — лишь расходный материал.

— Простите, ладно? — сказал Андерсон, наполовину защищаясь, наполовину из искреннего страха спровоцировать вампира еще больше. — Я не имел в виду… Подождите, почему вы так злитесь, защищая командира? Он охотился и убивал вампиров, как и все мы. Это ведь еще хуже, если он действительно охотник на демонов, как вы сказали. Я имею в виду, если он был им. Я все время забываю, что он ушел. Черт, а я только что плохо отзывался о мертвых. Я такой идиот.

— Действительно, — услужливо сказал Баки. — Но если вам от этого станет легче, я начинаю сомневаться в том, что ваш командир действительно мертв. К тому же, я не верю, что он вообще мертв.

— Но я имею в виду… У них же есть его тело, — нахмурился Андерсон. — Наши криминалисты опознали его и все такое. Говорят, это он.

— Лейтенант, что более вероятно? Что вооруженный фургон напал на ваш автомобиль, а затем ангел милосердия, который почти убил вас всех, изменил свое мнение и вытащил вас из пылающих обломков, а затем позвал на помощь, прежде чем исчезнуть в ночи? Или что ваш проверенный сверхчеловеческий командир спас ваши жизни после того, как организовал атаку, чтобы заполучить оружие, а ЦРУ лжет, чтобы прикрыть свои задницы?

— Ну, когда вы так говорите, второй вариант кажется более вероятным, — парировал Андерсон. — Но если командир все это подстроил, чтобы украсть оружие, чье тело лежит сейчас в морге?

— Понятия не имею. Для меня это не имеет значения. Главное — найти Аллана и оружие.

— Щ.И.Т. пойдет за оружием?

— Нет, я иду за оружием. Щ.И.Т. может пойти со мной, если захочет.

— Я должен доложить обо всем, сэр. Если командир преступник, я не могу просто взять и отпустить его.

— Думаю, вам будет удивительно легко отпустить меня, лейтенант, — сказал Баки, поднявшись на ноги. — Хотел бы я сказать, что было приятно поболтать с вами, но вы мне не очень нравитесь. О, и вы ничего этого не вспомните, так что счастливой жизни. Надеюсь, все сложится так, как вы надеялись и мечтали.

Андерсон открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыл его, смущенно моргнув и озираясь по сторонам. Он мог поклясться, что слышал, как кто-то произнес его имя, но единственный человек здесь — Лэнгли, и он был без сознания с дыхательной трубкой во рту.

Должно быть, это был странный сон из-за наркотиков, которые ему вливали через капельницу. Черт, его голова пульсировала, словно ее пнула лошадь. По крайней мере, у него она еще есть. Не то что у бедного капитана Аллана.

Внезапный прилив печали по бывшему командиру скрутил его желудок, и он зажмурился, надеясь, что наркотики скоро подействуют и снова усыпят его. Нельзя допустить, чтобы пришла медсестра и увидела, как он плачет, как глупый ребенок, над своим мертвым боссом.

Баки предпочел не покидать больницу через главный вход и рассеялся черным дымом, который вытек через ближайшее удобное окно. У него были волчьи чувства Стива и запах Аллана после их недолгой встречи в аэропорту. Все, что ему нужно, это сделать одно окончательное подтверждение.

Офис Ямайка-Хиллз был закрыт на ночь, поэтому там было темно и заперто. Это было бы препятствием для человека, но для вампира попасть внутрь оказалось до смешного просто. Он слышал и чувствовал запах единственного ночного сторожа, которого легко избежать, если бесшумно двигаться вдоль стены, черной тенью среди теней.

Он нашел холодильную камеру по запаху, где повторно материализовался и быстро нашел нужный ящик. Дверь открылась с гораздо более громким скрипом, чем ему хотелось бы, и он увидел тяжелый черный мешок для трупов. Он быстро расстегнул молнию, но уже знал ответ.

Даже сквозь едкий запах дезинфицирующих химикатов он мог прочитать запах, как книгу. Даже близко не похожий на нужный. Кем бы ни был этот несчастный покойник, он никогда не откликнулся бы на имя капитана Чарльза Аллана.

***

— Они получили сообщение, — сказал Кертис своему другу — грубому на вид мужчине лет под сорок, с темными волосами, подстриженными в стиле морских пехотинцев, — когда он вернулся в трейлер. — Наверное, они сейчас на пути в Куинс-Дженерал.

— Хорошо, — ответил его друг хрипло и монотонно, не сводя глаз с автомата, который чистил.

— А это значит, что они собираются допросить выживших после аварии, — настаивал Кертис.

— Ага, — сказал его друг, все еще не поднимая глаз.

— Итак… Полагаю, ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось с бампером твоего фургона?

— Нет.

— Ладно, будь по-твоему. Надеюсь, ты помнишь все то дерьмо, о котором мы говорили. Знаешь, если мы собираемся это сделать, мы должны быть на одной стороне.

— Я знаю, Курт, — сказал его друг, положив винтовку на стол и посмотрев на него. — Но я бы предпочел не впутывать тебя в это дело. Я не хочу, чтобы ты лгал своему другу без крайней необходимости.

— Черт побери, Фрэнк, — вздохнул Кертис, усевшись на потертый диван. — Эти люди не хотят связываться. Говорю тебе, они тебе не ровня.

— Вот почему я не хотел тебя впутывать. Если ты ничего не знаешь, это не аукнется тебе.

— Да, ну, это легко сказать, когда… Что это было? — прошипел Кертис, вскочив на ноги и вытащив пистолет. — Здесь кто-то есть. В спальне.

— Я знаю, — спокойно сказал Фрэнк. — Убери эту чертову штуку, пока не пристрелил меня.

Кертис немного расслабился и убрал пистолет в кобуру под курткой.

— Ты мог бы дать мне знать, что у тебя здесь кто-то есть. Чуть не довел меня до сердечного приступа. Кто это?

— Э-э… друг, — натянуто сказал Фрэнк.

— У тебя нет друзей, Фрэнк, — ухмыльнулся Кертис, затем поднял брови и понизил голос. — Минутку, это женщина? Ты действительно привел домой женщину?

— Ты что, издеваешься? — сказал Фрэнк, указывая на окружающую их обстановку. — Какая к черту женщина? Кого я приведу в эту помойку?

— Эй, я не знаю, чем ты занимаешься, — пожал плечами Кертис. — Я не сужу.

— Можно подумать, что так, черт возьми, и есть. Я бы все равно не пригласил сюда женщину. Ты думаешь, я настолько глуп?

В этот момент скрипнула дверь спальни. Кертис обернулся и увидел мужчину, который, шатаясь, вышел, протирая глаза и зевая. Он был выше шести футов ростом и сложен как боксер-чемпион. Он был одет в черные джинсы и обтягивающую черную футболку, которая почти не скрывала его мускулистый торс. Его темно-русые волосы аккуратно подстрижены, но подбородок зарос двухдневной щетиной, а глаза были затуманены сном.

— Э-э… привет, — сказал мужчина, остановившись и выглядя довольно неловко. — Вы, должно быть, Кертис.

— Верно, — дружелюбно ответил Кертис. — А ты, должно быть, Спящая красавица.

— Не будь гребаным придурком, — вмешался Фрэнк. — Кертис, это Эдди Брок. Эдди, Кертис Хойл.

— Рад познакомиться, Эдди, — сказал Кертис, протянув руку для рукопожатия гостю Фрэнка. — Я не хотел нарушить твой сон, просто Фрэнка не развлекает большая компания.

— Не могу понять почему, — сухо ответил Эдди. — Он живет в этом роскошном дворце со всеми современными удобствами. Туалет даже смывает.

— Я не слышал, чтобы ты жаловался вчера вечером, принцесса, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Потому что я хотел, чтобы ты отдал мне спальню, — ухмыльнулся Эдди. — Я чувствую запах кофе?

— Да, угощайся, — сказал Фрэнк, указав подбородком в сторону кухни. — В шкафу есть кружка.

Когда Эдди ушел за напитком, Кертис повернулся к Фрэнку и вопросительно поднял брови. Фрэнк сделал лицо и произнес «Что?», на что Кертис поднял руки в жесте насмешливой капитуляции. Фрэнк закатил глаза и начал вытирать корпус винтовки.

— Вы, ребята, пытаетесь тут разыграть небольшую пантомиму? — раздался голос Эдди из кухни. — Не останавливайтесь из-за меня, это было очень мило.

— Заткнись, умник, — ответил Фрэнк. — И принеси мне кофе. Курт, будешь кофе?

Кертис покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо.

— Ты уверен? — продолжил уговаривать Эдди, размахивая кастрюлей. — Это Фолджерс.

— Ну если ты так ставишь вопрос, то совершенно точно нет.

Фрэнк посмотрел на них поверх прицела винтовки.

— Какого хрена у всех проблемы с моим кофе?

— Никаких проблем, — сказал Эдди, вернувшись с двумя кружками, одну из которых поставил перед Фрэнком. — Здорово, если тебе нравится подгоревшая крысиная моча.

— Да, но зато бесплатно, говнюк, — проворчал Фрэнк, отчего Эдди рассмеялся в свою кружку и едва не расплескал на себя горячий кофе.

— Так что привело тебя в Нью-Йорк, Эдди? — спросил Кертис. — Приехал посмотреть достопримечательности?

— Ты меня поймал. Я не мог устоять перед соблазном Большого Яблока, — сказал Эдди на своем очевидном бронкском наречии. — Статуя Свободы, Таймс-Сквер, эта свалка дерьма, в которой живет Фрэнк… Ну, знаешь, все крупные туристические достопримечательности.

— Эй, если бы ты видел мою старую квартиру, ты бы не так нахально относился к трейлеру, — Фрэнк предпринял попытку защититься.

— Ах вот как? — спросил Эдди, прищурившись. — Что это было, картонная коробка в переулке?

— Почти, только с уймой крыс и тараканов.

— Ты должен был доплачивать за них, или они были включены в арендную плату?

— Заткнись и пей свою крысиную мочу, ты, болтливый сучонок, — сказал Фрэнк с ухмылкой.

— Как бы забавно ни было наблюдать за вашим флиртом, мне пора на работу, — вмешался Кертис. — Эдди, я бы сказал: «Постарайся уберечь Фрэнка от неприятностей», но у меня такое чувство, что ты как раз из тех, кто _сам_ в них попадает.

— Видишь? Я же говорил тебе, Кертис очень проницательный, — обратился Фрэнк к Эдди. — Он знает тебя пять минут — и уже все понял.

— Да, ты был прав, — улыбнулся Эдди, и улыбка смягчила и оживила его довольно жесткие, светло-голубые глаза. — Приятно было познакомиться, Кертис. И спасибо, что позаботился об этом придурке. Если бы не ты, он, наверное, был бы уже мертв.

— Да, конечно, но не держи на меня зла, — рассмеялся Кертис, направившись к двери. — Увидимся позже, ребята. И серьезно, держитесь подальше от неприятностей.

— Увидимся, Курт, — крикнул ему вслед Фрэнк.

Эдди подождал, пока за ним закроется дверь, затем повернулся к Фрэнку.

— Он знает?

Фрэнк покачал головой.

— Чем меньше он знает, тем лучше. Я не хочу впутывать его в это дерьмо.

— Это с ним связался Щ.И.Т. Мне кажется, он уже замешан в этом.

— Сэм Уилсон связался с ним, разыскивая меня. Он давний друг Курта. Он был со своим подразделением в Афганистане, обучая санитаров, как работать с командами параспасателей.

— Параспасатели? — фыркнул Эдди. — Так они это называли?

— Думаю, они думали, что это звучит более официально, чем «у нас есть парень с крыльями», — сказал Фрэнк, глотнув кофе, затем сделал неприятную гримасу и поставил его на стол. — Во всяком случае, ты знаешь это лучше меня. Это ты работаешь в отделе по борьбе с привидениями.

Эдди покачал головой.

— Уже нет. Ты что серьезно. Я уже давно закончил, я просто отвлекся на выходе.

— Ты же знаешь, что рано или поздно ЦРУ это выяснит и начнет тебя искать.

— Возможно, но на данный момент у них две проблемы. Командир, которому они не могут доверять, и оружие, которым они не могут управлять. Я думаю, они могут просто решить сократить свои потери. Даже если они придут, это будет уже не важно. Они не тронут меня. Сомневаюсь, что они вообще смогут меня найти.

— А как же Щ.И.Т.?

— Щ.И.Т… С этим сложнее. Но насчет Щ.И.Т.а не беспокойся. Просто держись от них подальше. Тебя не убьют из-за меня.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что они убьют меня? — с сомнением спросил Фрэнк.

— Понятия не имею. Я больше не уверен в них. Они не такие, какими кажутся снаружи. Кроме капитана Роджерса. Насколько я могу судить, он почти такой, как о нем говорили.

— Да ладно, он больше не может быть таким потрясающим. Какой он сейчас, в сто лет?

— Сто один в июле. Чертово четвертое июля, если ты можешь в это поверить. Только на вид ему не больше двадцати пяти, и бьет он, как грузовик.

— Господи, он тебя ударил? И он жив?

— Мне повезло, что жив _я_. Но на самом деле он не ударил меня. Он просто отшвырнул меня к стене в комнате для допросов и прижал к ней. Чуть не раздавил мне грудную клетку, при этом даже не пытаясь этого сделать. Я никогда в жизни не чувствовал такой силы.

— Похоже, ты впечатлен.

— Так и есть. И лучше бы я не давал ему столько причин желать моей смерти. Он был моим героем, понимаешь? С тех пор, как я узнал о нем и Воющих Коммандос, и что он сделал со всеми этими нацистскими фанатиками. Вот только этот путь для меня хреновый. Встретить кого-то, кто действительно имеет для меня значение, заставить его ненавидеть меня, и провести остаток жизни, желая, чтобы я сделал все иначе.

— Ты делал то, что должен был, — ровным голосом сказал Фрэнк. — На твоем месте он сделал бы то же самое.

— В том-то и дело, что я так не думаю. Думаю, он бы просто сдался и дал бы людям власть делать правильные вещи. Я просто не так устроен. Меня имели слишком часто и слишком сильно, чтобы доверять кому-то.

— Но ты имеешь в виду меня.

— Конечно не тебя, придурок, — рассмеялся Эдди. — Ты единственный человек, к которому я мог с этим прийти. Единственный человек из всех, кого я знаю, кто сможет и захочет мне помочь.

— Ладно, Брок, не делай из меня мягкотелого добряка, — сказал Фрэнк, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я был тебе должен, вот и все.

— Чушь собачья, и ты это знаешь. Ты и твои родители приняли меня после смерти мамы и относились ко мне как к члену семьи. Я никогда не смогу вернуть этот долг.

— Ты знаешь, что между членами семьи нет долгов, так что брось это. Кстати, как у него дела? Я думал, что уже видел или слышал его.

Эдди покачал головой и посмотрел в свою кружку.

— Хотел бы я знать. Он погрузился почти в ту же минуту, как мы вошли в контакт, и до сих не вышел. Я чувствую его, но он глубоко внутри. Надеюсь, это значит, что он копается в нашей памяти.

— Нашей?

— Да, у нас было общее сознание в течение многих лет, так что я привык думать и говорить как о нас, а не только как о себе. Большая часть моей памяти наполовину принадлежит ему.

— Верно. Надеюсь, это поможет.

— Я тоже, — сказал Эдди, поставив кружку и тревожно потирая руки. — Он реально облажался, Фрэнк. Я не знаю, что эти ублюдки из Гидры сделали с ним, но он понятия не имел, кто я такой. Он коснулся меня, и я почувствовал, как он вошел внутрь, но он был просто… весь из ярости и боли. Он даже не пытался заговорить со мной.

— Прости, Эдди, — серьезно сказал Фрэнк. — Я знаю, как это тяжело.

— Я переживу, — сказал Эдди, храбро пытаясь улыбнуться. — Теперь он вернулся, и это все, что имеет значение. Что бы это ни было, мы можем пройти через это вместе. А потом мы выследим всех этих крыс из Гидры и заставим их пожалеть, что они не пошли ко дну вместе с кораблем.

— А как насчет Рамлоу?

— Рано или поздно Щ.И.Т.у придется передать его человеческим властям. Я узнаю, куда его отправят, и разберусь с ним.

— Не делай этого слишком быстро, — сказал Фрэнк, скривив губы. — Он убил хороших людей ни за что. Этот гребаный кусок дерьма заслуживает страданий.

— Ему придется за многое заплатить. Я прослежу, чтобы он это сделал.

— Отлично. Какой у тебя план на это время?

— Я должен оставаться в слепой зоне Щ.И.Т.а, пока все это дерьмо не уляжется, так что… я не знаю. Может, поеду в Калифорнию?

— Черт возьми, — рассмеялся Фрэнк. — Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого дня. Ты возьмешь доску для серфинга и будешь весь из себя правильный?

— Да, увидишь меня в этих дурацких шортах. Может быть, я куплю себе сережку, раз уж на то пошло.

— Послушай, я знаю, что это не совсем отель «Плаза», но ты можешь оставаться здесь столько, сколько захочешь. Хорошо, что ты снова рядом. Обычно мне не с кем было поговорить, кроме Кертиса.

Эдди замолчал и отвел взгляд.

— Я… я знаю, это само собой разумеется, но мне жаль. Ты знаешь. Обо всем. Жаль, что меня не было…

— Нет, — решительно оборвал его Фрэнк, покачав головой. — Даже не начинай. Это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Что сделано, то сделано. Ты ничего не мог сделать, чтобы изменить это.

— Заткнись и дай мне закончить, придурок. Я просто хотел сказать, что знаю, что ты прошел через ад, и мне жаль, что ты прошел через это один. Но сейчас я здесь. Если что-нибудь нужно, скажи. Я прикрою тебя.

— Я думал, что план был свалить в Калифорнию.

— Нет, я просто болтал без умолку. Это дом. Кроме того, ты можешь представить меня в этом солнце и песке? Я был бы единственным мудаком, одетым с ног до головы в черное, в море пастельных маек и синих джинсов.

— Если ты собираешься остаться и ищешь, чем заняться, у меня может быть один или два проекта.

— Неужели? Например?

— Оружие, героин, секс-торговля — все, что угодно. В Нью-Йорке достаточно отбросов, чтобы занять нас на следующее тысячелетие. Все они тоже люди, так что вне поля зрения Щ.И.Т.а.

— Люди? Ну что ж. Это как стрелять в рыбу в бочке.

— Может, именно это тебе сейчас и нужно, — пожал плечами Фрэнк. — Позволь себе что-нибудь легкое, во что можно вонзить зубы, пока вы с Ви разбираетесь в этом дерьме.

— Не знаю, — неохотно ответил Эдди. — Я давно не делал ничего подобного.

— Слушай, я знаю, что тебе не терпится избавиться от ублюдков Гидры, но ты должен подумать и о том, что лучше для Ви. Было бы разумнее подождать, пока вы, парни, не окажетесь вместе на сто процентов. Помоги мне избавиться от нескольких наркобаронов и торговцев оружием, а потом отправишься за крупной дичью, как только придешь в форму.

Эдди откинулся назад и скрестил руки на груди, размышляя. Через мгновение он кивнул.

— Да, хорошо. Давай сделаем это. Расскажи мне, что у тебя есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фили́стер — человек с узким обывательским кругозором и ханжеским поведением.
> 
> **AFIS или IAFIS (англ. Integrated Automated Fingerprint Identification System — интегрированная автоматизированная система идентификации отпечатков) — автоматизированная система дактилоскопического учёта и хранения криминальных досье, используемая ФБР (США) с начала 2000-х годов.


	38. Chapter 38

— Эй, Джо, что происходит? Шерон в порядке? — Стив обнял Джозефину и посмотрел ей в лицо.

Внешне она выглядела спокойной и собранной, как обычно, но он чувствовал запах ее тревоги.

— Ну, я не хочу, чтобы ты слишком волновался, — осторожно ответила она. — Кажется, она очень хорошо поправляется. Однако, есть одна маленькая загвоздка. Возможно, она… немного… напала на медсестру.

— Она что? — нахмурился Стив. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Что случилось?

— Она закончила ужинать, а сиделка пришла, чтобы снять ее жизненные показатели, и она просто набросилась на женщину. Я попыталась оттащить ее, но она оттолкнула меня. Потом вбежали санитары и охранник и… В общем, они связали ее и дали успокоительное.

— Мне так жаль, Джо, — сказал Стив, снова обняв ее и поцеловав в макушку. — Должно быть, это было ужасно.

— Ты же меня знаешь, со мной все будет в порядке. Но есть еще кое-что, дядя Стив. Пока не подействовало успокоительное, она… рычала. Как животное. Я никогда не видела ничего подобного. Они говорят, что это скорее всего какой-то неврологический побочный эффект от комы, но…

— Но ты же не веришь в это.

— Естественно. Я высококвалифицированный оперативник МИ-6, а не какой-то хрупкий цветок, а она отбросила меня, как куклу. Кома не превращает хирурга в мастера кунг-фу. А ты случайно не знаешь, чем могло быть вызвано подобное поведение?

— Кажется, знаю, — признался Стив.

— У меня было такое предчувствие. И чем именно?

— Кома Шерон была вызвана чем-то, с чем медицинская наука не может справиться. Укусом сверхъестественного существа. Я должен был спасти ее, и поскольку не было другого способа нейтрализовать яд, дал ей свою кровь. Извини. Я должен был сказать тебе раньше.

Хорошенькое личико Джозефины побледнело.

— Но… дядя Стив, разве это…

— Нет, я был осторожен с тем, сколько ей дал. Но это, как правило, делает людей, которые ее выпили, немного волками на некоторое время. Должно быть, из-за этого она испугалась, зарычала и все такое.

— Слава Богу, — сказала Джозефина, заметно расслабившись. — Я не могу сказать, что моя кузина, пьющая твою кровь, — это наименее отвратительная вещь, которую можно себе представить, но я ужасно рада, что это не что-то похуже. Как долго это будет продолжаться?

Стив покачал головой.

— Даже не знаю. Я никогда не давал свою кровь человеку. Это длится несколько дней для вампира, так что, может быть, для человека столько же?

— Вампир? Ты шутишь.

— Нет. Зачем?

— О, ты знаешь, просто… Сказочные монстры и все такое. Я знаю, что они существуют уже давно, но все же немного странно слышать, как ты говоришь о них так небрежно.

— Мне это не кажется странным. Я имею в виду, что это в значительной степени моя повседневная жизнь. На самом деле, я живу с вампиром. Его зовут Уинтер.

— У тебя есть сосед-вампир? — Джозефина рассмеялась. — Это должно быть очень весело! Он спит в гробу и все такое?

Стив покраснел и опустил взгляд.

— Нет, он… спит в кровати. Со мной.

— О боже, дядя Стив, у тебя есть парень! — радостно воскликнула Джозефина. — Ах ты хитрый старый пес, как ты мог мне не сказать об этом!

— Ну, я ждал, чтобы должным образом вас представить, но случилось много всего. Однако я все равно хочу, чтобы ты с ним познакомилась. Если хочешь.

— Конечно, прямо до потери крови я хочу встретиться с ним — настоящий каламбур, сама подбирала — и ты злодей, что не привел его ко мне немедленно для официального одобрения. Как давно вы вместе? У вас все серьезно?

— Мы живем вместе, Джо-Джо, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Это может быть случайно?

— Нет, но я не знаю, как вы, жуткие пугала, делаете такие вещи. Это так интересно, расскажи мне все о нем. Он великолепен? Держу пари, он великолепен. У него есть сексуальные друзья-вампиры?

— О нет, не надо, юная леди, — упрекнул ее Стив, сделав строгое лицо. — Ты не станешь встречаешься с кровососом, не в мою смену. Им нужно только одно. Твоя кровь.

Губы Джозефины скривились в лукавой улыбке.

— А кто говорит о свиданиях?

— Джозефина Маргарет Картер! — задохнулся Стив. — Я в шоке от тебя! Мне придется позвонить твоей матери и сказать ей, как ты разговариваешь.

— Тебе лучше не делать этого, или я разболтаю о тебе… что-то. Уверена, что однажды ты ошибешься, и когда ты это сделаешь, я приду, чтобы поймать тебя на месте преступления.

— Уверен, что ты так и сделаешь, Джо-Джо, — усмехнулся Стив. Затем его улыбка застыла на лице, и он резко поднял голову, прислушиваясь.

— В чем дело? — встревоженно спросила Джозефина.

— Кто-то закричал. Наверху, на пятом этаже, — быстро сказала он, прежде чем уйти, позволив двери на лестничную клетку захлопнуться за ним.

Джозефина поспешила к лифту, который прибыл не сразу, но это было благоразумнее, чем бежать вверх по лестнице на этих идиотских каблуках. Когда она прибыла на этаж Шерон, то обнаружила настоящую суматоху. Медсестры бегали туда-сюда, одна кричала другой, чтобы вызвали полицию, а пациенты высунули головы из своих палат, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

Обойдя рассеянный персонал, она побежала в палату Шарон, где она обнаружила еще больше медсестер и охранника больницы, сгрудившихся вокруг разбитого окна. Ни Шерон, ни Стива нигде не было видно.

— Мэм, мне нужно, чтобы вы держались подальше отсюда, — сказал охранник, подойдя к ней. — Произошел один инцидент.

— Пациентка из этой палаты — моя ближайшая родственница, — стояла на своем Джозефина. — Что, черт возьми, здесь произошло?

— Мы еще не знаем, мэм, — продолжил настаивать он. — Вам придется подождать…

— Эта сумасшедшая сука ударила меня по заднице и выпрыгнула в окно, вот что, — перебила их медсестра. — Выскочила прямо сквозь него, как человек из «Кул-Эйда». Потом какой-то большой качок прибежал сюда и выскочил вслед за ней. Все сошли с ума, черт побери. Должно быть, полнолуние или что-то еще.

— Черт побери, дядя Стив, — пробормотала Джозефина, вытащив свой сотовый телефон, повернувшись и поспешив обратно к лестнице.

Она набрала номер Стива, спускаясь по лестнице, но не получила ответа. Его не было ни на парковке, ни на улице. Она снова чертыхнулась себе под нос и вернулась внутрь, как только подъехали патрульные машины полиции Нью-Йорка.

***

Баки послал сообщение Таше, дав ей знать, что тело в офисе судмедэксперта не принадлежало капитану Аллану и что Стив пошел к Шерон, затем он убрал свой телефон и рассеялся, быстро поднявшись, пока не оказался примерно в тридцати метрах над улицей.

Возможно, ему следовало пойти в Щ.И.Т. или в больницу, чтобы проверить Стива, но он не хотел делать ни то, ни другое. После истории с Гидрой у него не было ни минуты свободного времени, и больше всего на свете он хотел побыть один, чтобы прояснить голову.

Дело не в том, что он находил постоянное присутствие своей пары утомительным или нежеланным. Ему нравилось быть со Стивом. Но он был одиноким существом на протяжении веков, по привычке и склонности, и время от времени он все еще находил себя жаждущим свободы и медитативной тишины одиночества.

Решив воспользоваться этой редкой возможностью, он лениво поплыл на юго-запад, по направлению к своему району, наблюдая за городом внизу через странное зрение в триста шестьдесят градусов, которое сопровождало его парообразную форму.

Открытие относительно обмана Аллана и вероятного обладания Веномом, кажется, облегчило большую часть его чувства беспокойства вокруг сложившейся ситуации, казавшейся ему слишком странной. Вместо того, чтобы лихорадочно распутывать тайну и выяснять, как найти своего друга, его разум был спокоен, а его мысли текли, как… ну, как и он сам делал это сейчас. Потоком черного тумана, плавно кружащимся в благоухающем ночном воздухе.

Оказавшись в пределах своей территории, он спустился вниз, решив пройти остаток пути до своей квартиры в глубокой тени под деревьями. Или пойти куда нибудь-еще. У него не было особой цели, кроме как прогуляться по городу, который был его домом на протяжении большей части двух веков.

Он подавил желание сделать глубокий, ностальгический вдох, когда шел по улице. В нем все еще текла кровь Стива, и вонь была тошнотворной. Хотя она и так была не лучше. В конце концов, это же летний Нью-Йорк. Вонь — такая же традиция, как Кони-Айленд и пробки.

В последний раз, когда он так гулял, Веном все время приставал к нему с вопросами. Не то чтобы он возражал. По правде говоря, ему даже нравилось, когда рядом был этот самоуверенный паразит. Он почувствовал внезапный укол тоски по бестелесному голосу, который был его ошейником, а совсем недавно — его другом.

За то короткое время, что он был временным хозяином Венома, между ними установилась прочная связь. Они пережили один и тот же плен и жестокое обращение со стороны одних и тех же людей, и они понимали друг друга как никто другой. Что бы Аллан с ним ни сделал, ему лучше не причинять боль Веному.

Аллан, этот гребаный мудак. Хотя умный и находчивый мудак. К тому же достаточно смелый, чтобы прийти в Щ.И.Т. и лгать всем им в лицо, а затем тесно сотрудничать со Стивом. Он также сразу же раскусил уловку Баки и Локи и действовал быстро и решительно, хотя и опрометчиво. Его нападение на пентхаус Локи могло очень плохо для него закончиться. Это был либо тактический ход, либо акт отчаяния.

Чем больше Баки думал об этом, тем больше склонялся к последнему. В целом, действия Аллана, похоже, сводились к тому, что этот человек становился все более безрассудным и отчаянным. Он был инициатором плана нападения на его собственный автомобиль, чтобы сбежать с Веномом, поэтому он, должно быть, и не собирался возвращаться в ЦРУ.

Но тогда не имело смысла то, что он оборвал свою связь с самым влиятельным агентством в правительстве США только для того, чтобы продать оружие третьей стороне. Он будет вечно бегать от них. Если только он не был уверен, что они не смогут его найти. Так что… возможно, Аллан намерен оставить Венома себе.

Но это тоже не имело смысла. Веном может спрятать только хозяина, а не человека, который держит его в клетке. И зачем Аллану оружие, которым он никогда не сможет воспользоваться? Это должно быть ответом. У него должна быть какая-то причина полагать, что Веном останется с ним добровольно.

— О, черт, — сказал Баки вслух, остановившись как вкопанный. — Аллан _и есть_ хозяин Венома.

В тот момент, когда эта мысль оформилась в его голове, он был так же уверен в этом, как если бы Веном сам опознал этого человека. Отчаянное желание Аллана найти его, его странное поведение, фальсификация смерти, чтобы исчезнуть вместе с ним — все это подходило. Конечно, это могли быть только предположения, которые привели его к выводу, основанному на принятии желаемого за действительное.

Нет. Черт возьми. Он точно знал, когда был на правильном пути.

Но что теперь? Он все еще должен найти своего друга и подтвердить свою теорию, но он понятия не имел, как это сделать. Природа Венома делала его незаметным для всех, кроме его собственного вида, просто в силу того, кем он был. У Баки было такое чувство, что Аллан знал, как исчезнуть, если ему это нужно.

Это уменьшало шансы найти их почти до нуля, если только Веном сам не захочет быть найденным и сможет как-то убедить Аллана позволить это. В любом случае, у Баки не было причин полагать, что Веном захочет быть найденным. Если он прав, и Веном уже вернул своего хозяина, их разоблачение было бы огромным риском, если только не возникнет никаких причин, кроме как заверить его друга, что он в порядке. Чего Баки не стал бы делать на его месте.

Хотя это то, что сделал бы Стив. Без сомнения. Глупое воплощение добра Стив. Он улыбнулся про себя, когда шел по пустынной улице, думая о своем милом, солнечно-золотом волке. Маленький мальчик, который спас ему жизнь, затем вырос, чтобы стать мужчиной, и спас ее снова. Он так сильно любил Стива.

Его блаженная задумчивость резко оборвалась чувствами демона, внезапно оповестившими его об опасности. Какого черта на этот раз? Он был счастлив делать то, что делал, и не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили. Кроме того, он находился в центре своей собственной проклятой территории, и не было никаких причин, чтобы здесь прятался другой вампир. Разве они не получили памятку?

Кожу на затылке начало покалывать, когда вампир приблизился. Вампиры. Больше одного. Их… десять… двадцать, как минимум. Черт возьми.

Он остановился и ждал, когда они выйдут из тени, образовав большой круг примерно шесть метров между ними, как будто они опасались подходить слишком близко. Все они были молоды. Мягкие, теплые и жаждущие крови.

Они знали, что он стар и силен, вот почему их пришло так много. Но они сильно недооценивали Зимнего Солдата. Даже если бы их пришло вдвое больше, это мало бы им помогло. Он стоял в кругу того, что очень скоро превратится в двадцать с лишним кучек пепла.

Лидер группы немедленно выдал себя, шагнув вперед. Это была молодая дерзкая вампирша в рваных зауженных джинсах и кожаной куртке, с ярко-розовыми прядями в коротких взлохмаченных черных волосах. Она была так похожа на клише мятежной крутой девушки из современных фильмов, что Баки был почти готов рассмеяться.

— Уинтер, — сказала она со всей бравадой, какую только могла изобразить своим хриплым голосом. — Ты знаешь, почему мы здесь.

Ответа не последовало. Баки сохранял свою внешне расслабленную позу, руки расслаблено висели по бокам, глаза устремлены вперед.

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказала она. — Тебе не нужно говорить, тебе просто нужно слушать. Мы знаем, что ты истощал людей, не убивая их. И знаешь что? Волки тоже должны знать, потому что они, кажется, больше не боятся тебя. Они бродят по всему Бруклину, и, насколько мы можем судить, ты ничего не делаешь, чтобы избавиться от них.

Баки бросил на нее взгляд, но по-прежнему ничего не ответил. Это, казалось, приободрило ее. Она сделала еще один шаг вперед.

— Дело в том, что ты слаб, Уинтер. Ты не можешь контролировать свою территорию. У нас есть право бросить вызов… Оу, что это еще за хрень?

Ее внезапное восклицание относилось к швам между пластинами в титаново-стальной руке Баки, которые начали светиться предупреждающим красным цветом. Некоторые из вампиров беспокойно зашептались между собой.

— Это татуировка, — сухо сказал Баки. — Продолжай, закончи свою короткую речь, Кира. Ты явно много над этим работала.

Использование ее настоящего имени, кажется, поразило ее, но она быстро восстановила самообладание и посмотрела на него.

— Вы, старые вампиры, думаете, что вы такие удивительные. Но мы устали от вас. Территория должна принадлежать всем, а не нескольким придуркам, которые запугивают людей, заставляя следовать вашим глупым, устаревшим правилам, в то время как вы сидите в своих пентхаусах, глядя вниз на простолюдинов.

— Как это по-марксистски, — усмехнулся Баки. — Дай угадаю, кто-то дал тебе томик «Капитала», и это взорвало твой разум.

У девушки, похоже, не было готового ответа, поэтому он продолжил за нее:

— А теперь послушай, тупица, правила существуют, чтобы защитить вас, а не нас. Вы, идиоты, начинаете бесчинствовать и убивать людей без разбора, они станут достаточно умным и будут охотиться на вас. С такими же стариками, как я, все будет в порядке. Мы живем с этим достаточно долго, чтобы знать, что делаем. Вас будут уничтожать, а мы не пошевелим и пальцем, чтобы помочь вам. Так почему бы вам не отвалить в панк-роковский детский сад, прежде чем я преподам вам урок уважения к старшим?

— О, мы так напуганы, старик, — ответила девушка, вскинув голову. — Ты здесь один, а нас более двадцати. Что же ты сделаешь?

— Я убью вас всех, — пожал плечами Баки. — Это будет совсем не трудно.

Девушка протянула руку и провела пальцами по волосам, что, очевидно, было заранее подготовленным сигналом для ее товарищей, на что Баки действительно рассмеялся. Когда он это сделал, несколько крупных мужчин двинулись по кругу, намереваясь скрутить ему руки.

Однако, к их мгновенному ужасу, его не оказалось на месте. Пока они стояли, тупо моргая, боевой нож с черным лезвием вонзился в шею одного из потенциальных противников. Тело и голова упали отдельно на землю, где они сразу же начали дымиться и превращаться в пепел.

В течение одного или двух ударов сердца, еще два тела присоединились к первому, и в этот момент остальные поняли, что происходит. Выхватив оружие и обнажив клыки, мятежники приготовились к штурму «Зимнего дворца».

Однако, как бы они ни старались, они не могли уследить за старшим вампиром. Крики раздавались отовсюду, поскольку их запланированное нападение переросло в хаос. Хотя они и были сверхчеловечески быстры и сильны, но он двигался так, как ничто из того, что они когда-либо видели. Они вообще не могли его видеть, пока он не появлялся из ниоткуда, не превращал одного из их союзников в пепел и не исчезал прежде, чем они могли поднять руку, чтобы защититься.

Они шли на это, чувствуя себя уверенными в победе, но быстро стало ясно, что они сильно уступали. Девушка, выступающая в роли лидера, старалась не выдать страха, но она также поняла, что ее расчеты сильно сбились с пути.

Она могла приказать своим людям отступить сейчас, иначе она потеряла бы их всех. Мгновение она колебалась, затем подняла два серебряных кинжала над головой, давая знак тем, кто остался в живых, собраться вместе в нечто вроде защитного строя.

В этот момент старейшина снова появился перед ними. Она метнулась вперед размытым пятном, целясь лезвиями в левую сторону его груди. Или, скорее, туда, где была его грудь долю секунды назад, потому что каким-то образом он внезапно оказался позади нее.

Прежде чем она успела среагировать, рука, похожая на раскаленное добела клеймо, сжала ее затылок. Она хрипло закричала и попыталась вырваться, но сила, державшая ее, была неумолима и непоколебима, как будто сама земля поднялась и заключила ее в свои объятия.

— Отпусти меня! — простонала она, бессильно цепляясь за металлическую руку. — Пожалуйста! Она горячая!

— Заткни свой гребаный рот, — прорычал Баки ей на ухо. — Умри как воин.

К чести их храбрости, который было больше, чем ума, ее последние оставшиеся союзники подскочили и схватили свою подругу в безумной попытке оторвать ее от ее похитителя. К их изумлению, он просто отпустил ее, заставив их всех упасть на асфальт.

Они вскочили на ноги, уставившись на него, не зная, что с этим делать. Он смотрел на их предводительницу своими свирепыми зелеными глазами, но не сделал ни одного движения в ее сторону. Они еще не знали, что в этом жесте не было милосердия. Смертельный удар уже был нанесен.

Несколько секунд прошло в напряженной тишине, а затем все спутники девушки в ужасе и смятении отскочили в стороны. Ее гладкая белая плоть начала тлеть и чернеть, оранжево-золотые угольки быстро расползались из центра ее груди, как у бумаги, которую подержали над пламенем свечи.

Оружие Зимнего Солдата, кропотливо выкованное и тщательно заколдованное кровавой ведьмой, было жестоким и хитрым, и для его работы требовалось лишь прикосновение. Оно подожгло кровь в ее жилах.

Ее агония не была долгой. Не успела она даже вскрикнуть, как исчезла. Превратилась в столб пепла прямо на их глазах. На короткое мгновение ее фигура застыла на месте, как гротескный отголосок жены Лота, которая бросила вызов Всевышнему и осмелилась оглянуться на Содом. Затем чары рассеялись. Ее серебряные кинжалы со звоном упали на землю, и пепел, который совсем недавно был их лидером, рассеялся и был развеян ночным ветром.

— Кира! — взвыл один из ее спутников. — Ты убил ее, ублюдок!

— Да пошли вы, — фыркнул Баки. — Она привела вас сюда, чтобы убить меня. Это последствия. А теперь убирайтесь отсюда, пока я не поступил с вами так же.

Четверо — все, что осталось от их компании, — стояли в нерешительности, как будто боялись, что он набросится на них, как только они отвернутся.

— Пошли вон! — гавкнул он. — Нет, не трогайте эти чертовы ножи. Теперь они принадлежат мне. И расскажите всем своим идиотам-друзьям, что случается, когда вы не следите за своими манерами.

Не осмелившись ослушаться, они развернулись и побежали так, словно за ними по пятам гнался дьявол.

Баки смотрел им вслед, пока они не скрылись из виду, затем осмотрелся. Тела вампиров удобно позаботились о себе, и кроме серебряных кинжалов у его ног, не было никаких признаков того, что сегодня здесь произошло что-то необычное.

Он поднял оружие, чтобы осмотреть его. Оно было тяжелым для своих размеров, но прекрасно сбалансированным в руке. Подходящая пара, красивая и явно хорошо сделанная. Усилия кузнеца, к сожалению для Киры, не передавали владельцу навык их использования.

Клинки были изогнуты, как ханджары* Османской империи и украшены золотыми завитками у рукоятей из слоновой кости. Они были не совсем в его стиле, но на них было приятно смотреть. По какой-то причине они напомнили ему о ведьме. Может быть, они ей понравятся.

Он повертел их в руках, наблюдая за игрой света на лезвиях, а затем подбросил в воздух. Они исчезли — куда именно, он понятия не имел — готовые к призыву, когда он захочет их снова. Сделав это, он сунул руки в карманы и продолжил свою прогулку.

О чем он думал до этого глупого вмешательства? Верно. О Веноме. И этом засранце Аллане, или как там его настоящее гребаное имя. Это, конечно, помогло бы узнать его. Другой придурок из ЦРУ в больнице сказал, что он из Нью-Йорка и жил в Адской кухне. Если бы у Баки было имя, он наверняка нашел бы какие-нибудь записи об этом человеке.

Или может… Может, ему не нужно имя? Может быть, ему нужен священник?

Его телефон завибрировал, и он достал его, ожидая найти сообщение от Стива.

 **Локи:** Добрый вечер, Уинтер. Ты занят?

 **Уинтер:** Да.

 **Локи:** Прекрасно. Если ты хочешь встретиться с доктором Стивеном Стренджем, он будет здесь через час.

 **Уинтер:** Я думал, он не сможет встретиться с тобой до следующего месяца.

 **Локи:** Да, но у него появилась возможность, и я не собираюсь отказывать ему. Я подумал, что ты мог бы поговорить с ним о своей квартире, но я полагаю, что ты всегда можешь назначить ему встречу.

 **Уинтер:** Буду через десять минут.

***

Четверо нападающих молодых вампиров бежали, пока покалывающее чувство силы старшего не исчезло, и они были почти уверены, что он не преследовал их. Потрясенные смертью своего лидера и стольких своих союзников, они остановились в темном переулке, чтобы перегруппироваться и решить, что делать дальше.

— Этот ублюдок убил Киру, — прорычал Омар. — Мы должны что-то сделать!

— Мы? Нет никакого «мы», Омар, — парировала Селин. — С бандой покончено. Что нам с Пенни нужно сделать, так это убраться к черту из города, пока мы не закончили как Кира и все остальные.

— Давайте просто вернемся домой, — сказала Пенелопа, с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. — Глупо находиться рядом с его территорией прямо сейчас. Мы застряли здесь.

— Я согласен с Пенни, — вставил Жермен. — Давайте найдем безопасное место, а потом поговорим.

— Если бы он преследовал нас, мы бы уже были мертвы, — едко ответил Селин. — Используйте свой гребаный мозг.

— Ребята, серьезно, — продолжала настаивать Пенелопа. — У меня очень плохое предчувствие. Нам нужно двигаться дальше.

— Тсс! — прошипел Омар. — Что это было?

Все четверо замолкли, прислушиваясь с затаенным беспокойством, но ничего не было слышно, кроме обычных ночных звуков. Грохотала музыка в клубе в нескольких кварталах отсюда, люди кричали друг другу, время от времени раздавался рев автомобильного гудка. Все составляющие вездесущего шума и суеты жизни в городе, который никогда не спал.

— Видишь? Ничего страшного, — сказала Селин. — Ты становишься параноиком.

— Клянусь богом, я слышал… — Омар замолк, когда звук повторился.

На этот раз его товарищи тоже услышали его. Низкий рык где-то в темноте за соседними зданиями.

— Это просто гребаный волк, — усмехнулась Селин. — Игнорируй его. Он ни за что не попытается напасть сразу на четверых. Если же он это сделает, мы сможем справиться с одним глупым сменщиком кожи.

Как бы глупы ни были волки, они не были настолько глупы, чтобы атаковать, когда их превосходили числом, к тому же этот был один. Таким образом, они стояли в ожидании, что запах исчезнет, поскольку случайный охотник стаи пройдет мимо. Однако вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, запах прогорклой мочи на древесной коре становился все сильнее.

Раздалось еще одно грозное рычание, на этот раз гораздо ближе. Все четверо товарищей повернулись к нему лицом, когда пара огненных янтарно-золотых глаз появилась в темноте примерно в десяти ярдах вниз по переулку.

— Отвали, волк! — раздраженно крикнул Омар. — Ты не захочешь связываться с нами прямо сейчас, поверь мне.

— О Господи, — выдохнула Пенелопа, схватив Селин за руку, когда существо бесшумно вышло из тени. — Что это за волк такой?

Это был огромный, белоснежный тундровый волк размером больше, чем они когда-либо видели. Не настолько большой, как гласили идиотские слухи о волках размером со львов, чей вой вызывал молнию с неба и которых нельзя убить никаким оружием, но достаточно большой, чтобы заставить их остановиться.

— Эй, мы не хотим никаких неприятностей с тобой, — сказала ему Селин. — Почему бы тебе просто не пойти своей дорогой, а мы пойдем своей, и мне не придется сдирать с тебя кожу живьем.

Волк опустил свою массивную голову и устремил на нее пылающие глаза, шерсть вдоль его позвоночника встала дыбом, когда он сделал еще один угрожающий шаг к группе.

— Черт побери, — вздохнула Селин. Она достала из ножен на бедре два длинных ножа и приняла боевую стойку. — Ладно, сука, давай сделаем это.

С рычанием волк прыгнул вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними одним прыжком, и врезался в вампиршу, как грузовой вагон, сбив ее с ног на спину. Селин откатилась в сторону, едва не задев клыкастую пасть, которая чуть не вцепилась ей в горло. Едва откатившись, она ударила по его боку обоими ножами. Они отскочили от волчьей шкуры, словно она была сделана из камня.

— Нет, Омар, не надо! — вскрикнула она, когда ее спутник вскочил ему на спину с обнаженным клинком в руке.

Но Омар уже поднял свой кинжал и опустил его со всей силы. Лезвие отскочило от силы удара и зазвенело о кирпичи ближайшей стены. Волк прыгнул в сторону, стряхнул Омара со спины и схватил Жермена за горло.

Пенелопа закричал, когда его челюсти сжались. Алая кровь залила белый мех волка, когда он сильно тряхнул вампира, разрывая плоть, сухожилия и кости. Он отбросил его тело как тряпичную куклу и повернулся к ней, но Омар и Селин каким-то образом оказались перед ней.

Селин ударила волка по морде одним из своих ножей, целясь в глаза, надеясь хотя бы дезориентировать его. Ее нож отскочил от его шкуры и волк стал диким, а волчьи зубы впились ей в руку. Омар прыгнул и ударил его по морде обоими кулаками, пытаясь заставить его отпустить ее.

Когда внимание волка оказалось привлечено таким образом, Пенелопа осмелилась проскользнуть позади него. Дрожащей рукой она достала из ножен на поясе богато украшенный серебряный нож. Она никогда не сражалась с волком или даже с другим вампиром, и этот нож был до смешного маленьким и глупым, но она не могла позволить своим друзьям оказаться разорванными на части, защищая ее, и ничего не попытаться сделать.

Волк отбросил Селин в сторону и прыгнул на Омара, сбив его и нависнув над ним. Пенелопа зажала рот рукой, и ее голова закружилась от звука его костей, ломающихся под его огромным весом. Он издал леденящий кровь крик, который резко оборвался влажным булькающим звуком.

Селин успела прийти в себя и нанести волку резкий удар ногой в лицо, но для Омара было уже слишком поздно — его тело уже начало дымиться. Однако удар на мгновение оглушил волка, и он стоял, моргая и тряся головой.

Сейчас или никогда. Пенелопа стиснула зубы и вонзила свой маленький старинный нож в стену из белого меха. Она задохнулась и отпустила его, пораженная легкостью, с которой он вошел по самую рукоять. Волк встал на дыбы и откинул голову назад, взвыв от боли.

— Пенни, беги! — крикнула Селин. — Беги сейчас же!

— Нет! — всхлипнула Пенелопа. — Без тебя не побегу!

Волк резко повернулся к Пенелопе, рыча и щелкая окровавленными челюстями.

— Нет, волк! — крикнула Селин, встав между ними и оттолкнув Пенелопу назад. — Если ты хочешь кого-то задеть, то разбирайся со мной!

Сила толчка Селины отбросила Пенелопу прямо в стену. Или в то, что на секунду показалось ей стеной. Она была твердой, как камень, и на нее, казалось, нисколько не повлиял весь врезавшийся в нее вес. Но она была теплой и покрыта какой-то тканью, и у нее были руки, которые поймали ее и не дали упасть на землю.

Она моргнула затуманенными от слез глазами. Это был мужчина. Человек-волк, судя по запаху. Очень высокий, очень красивый человек-волк, с золотистыми волосами и большими голубыми глазами. Он также был невероятно силен. Он поймал ее и остановил падение, но, похоже, не собирался отпускать.

— Довольно, — сказал он своим глубоким, командным волчьим голосом.

Белый волк повернулся и пристально посмотрел на этого нового человека-волка, казалось, совсем забыв о Селине. Человек-волк удерживал этот взгляд до тех пор, пока волк послушно не отступил и не сел на свои огромные задние лапы.

— Ты, вампир, убери ножи. Ты все равно не сможешь причинить нам вреда, — сказал человек-волк Селин. Он посмотрел вниз на тлеющий пепел, который был Омаром. — Полагаю, это был твой друг.

— Омар, — дрожащим голосом произнесла Пенелопа. — Волк убил его. И Жермена.

— Он просто напал на нас, — сердито сказала Селин, убирая ножи обратно в ножны на бедрах. — Мы сказали ему, что не ищем неприятностей.

— Вы не искали неприятностей, — сказал человек-волк, все еще крепко держа Пенелопу за запястье. — Вы просто пришли сюда по делу. На территорию другого вампира.

— Какого черта тебя волнует территория вампиров, волк? — спросила Селин, скрестив руки на груди.

— Это и моя территория тоже, — сказал он. — У меня такое же право знать, что здесь происходит, как и у него.

— Ты… ты знаешь Уинтера? — спросила Пенелопа, робко глядя на него.

— Да, знаю. Итак, что вы делаете на его территории?

— Угодили вместе с гребаной идиоткой в смертельную ловушку, — с горечью сказала Селин.

Человек-волк склонил голову набок.

— Смертельную ловушку?

— Да, смертельную ловушку, — ответила Селин. — Она заставила нас прийти сюда и бросить Уинтеру вызов. Теперь она мертва, как и все наши друзья.

— Вы напали на Уинтера? — спросил человек-волк, и в его приятном голосе появилась жесткая ледяная нотка.

Пенелопа взвизгнула, когда его железная хватка сжала ее запястье, угрожая сломать кости.

— Кира была нашим лидером! — начала умолять она. — Мы должны были сделать то, что она сказала! Селин и я, мы не хотели этого делать, но она бы нас убила.

Человек-волк внимательно изучал ее своими ужасающими голубыми глазами. Очевидно, удовлетворенный тем, что она сказала правду, он отпустил ее. Она отступила и теперь стояла, потирая запястье другой рукой, стараясь не смотреть на него. Боже, он великолепен. Другие вампиры говорили, что волки — всего лишь животные, но она уже не была уверена, что это правда.

Как будто прочитав ее мысли, он улыбнулся, что озарило его лицо и превратило его из красивого в сногсшибательное.

— Ты молодая, да?

Она кивнула.

— Не верь всему, что старые вампиры говорят тебе о волках. — Он повернулся к Селин. — Расскажи мне о Кире и этой истории с Уинтером. Что именно произошло?

— Она была лидером нашей банды, — начала объяснять Селин, по какой-то причине не в силах остановиться. — Раньше это был Леви, но она бросила ему вызов и убила его, вот и все. Затем она и ее головорезы начали всем заправлять. В течение длительного времени она плела интриги, чтобы заполучить территорию Уинтера. «Отдадим ее людям», — говорила она. В действительности она просто хотела ее для себя, чтобы она могла быть как пчелиная матка и управлять людьми вокруг, как какая-то большая шишка. Я рада, что она умерла. Теперь, может быть, у нас появится немного тишины и покоя.

— Значит, ты и твоя банда столкнулись с Уинтером, и он убил ее?

— Да, и всех остальные тоже. Кроме Омара и Жермена, которых твой приятель только что разорвал пополам. Нас было двадцать пять человек. Теперь остались только я и Пенни.

— Что ж, думаю, теперь вы понимаете, почему старые вампиры могут удерживать такие большие территории, — сказал он. — Они не такие, как вы, молодые. Особенно Уинтер.

— Он чертов демон, — сказала Селин, покачав головой. — Я никогда не видела ничего подобного. Эта металлическая рука… Он сжег Киру заживо.

Человек-волк моргнул.

— Сжег ее заживо?

— Его металлическая рука светилась красным, — уточнила Пенелопа. — Он схватил ее за руку, но мы оттащили ее. Мы думали, что он отпустил ее, но потом она просто сгорела. Где-то через секунду.

— Поразительно. Я не знал, что он может так делать.

— Эй, волк, — сказала Селин, беспокойно переведя взгляд с огромного тундрового волка на светловолосого человека-волка. — Что с тобой и твоим приятелем? Ты… ты не такой, как другие волки.

— Меня зовут Стив, — сказал человек-волк. — Стив Роджерс. И да, мы не такие, как другие волки. Как вы можете видеть, мы намного больше и сильнее, и намного опаснее. И мы можем контролировать трансформацию.

— Серьезно? Тогда почему твой друг не изменился обратно?

— О, она еще не знает как. Это ее первый раз, когда она находится в своей волчьей форме.

— Черт побери, ничего себе первый раз, — пробормотала Селин, оглядев белого волка с головы до ног. — Она порвала нас, как папиросную бумагу.

Волк, о котором шла речь, широко зевнул и начал слизывать кровь с огромных белых лап.

— Эм… Стив? — спросила Пенелопа. — Ты собираешься убить нас?

— Ну, я бы так и сделал, раз уж вы напали на Уинтера, — задумчиво сказал Человек-волк. — Но я думаю, что вы, вероятно, усвоили свой урок. Кроме того, если он оставил вас в живых, у него должна была быть на это причина. Но вам, наверное, пора идти. И только попадитесь мне снова на его территории…

— Мы поняли, — кивнула Селин. — Вы больше нас не встретите, клянусь. Спасибо, Стив.

— Нет проблем, — весело сказал Стив.

— Пока, Стив! — крикнула Пенелопа, когда Селин взяла ее за руку и поспешно потащила вниз по улице. — Приятно было познакомиться!

Стив подождал, пока они не уйдут, затем повернулся к белому волку, который сидел на земле, вытянув перед собой лапы, как сфинкс. Он рыкнул на него, нетерпеливо виляя хвостом.

— Пора просыпаться, Шерон, — сказал он, опустившись на колени и положив руку на ее бархатистый бок.

Волк схватил его за руку и издал мягкий, пронзительный вой.

— Я знаю, что это трудно, но ты должна это сделать. Давай, вернись ко мне. Просыпайся.

Продолжая поскуливать, она начала задыхаться и трястись всем телом. Затем резко ее тело перешло в форму симпатичной блондинки в белой кофте и светло-голубых пижамных штанах. Она стояла на четвереньках, моргая, и была явно дезориентирована.

— Стив? — ошеломленно спросила она, когда он поднял ее на ноги. — Что… случилось? Где мы, черт возьми?

— В Бруклине, — ответил Стив. — Мы примерно в двенадцати кварталах от твоей квартиры. Я думаю, ты шла туда.

— Шла туда? — она нахмурилась. — Что ты имеешь в виду? Почему на мне нет обуви? О боже, я же не сошла с ума и не сбежала из больницы, правда?

— Да, ты так и сделала. Но это не твоя вина. Твой волк взял над тобой верх.

— Мой… мой волк? — повторила она, глядя на него.

— Да. Я извиняюсь за свою прямоту, но на самом деле нет способа облегчить подобную новость. Ты теперь волк, как и я. Мне жаль.

— О чем, черт возьми, ты говоришь, Стив? — требовательно спросила она, медленно пятясь назад. — Ты что, псих какой-то?

— Нет, я оборотень, — сухо ответил Стив. — Прости, что не сказал тебе сразу, но это не то, что ты захочешь, чтобы люди знали о тебе. Только Джозефина знает. И Пегги.

— Хорошо, — сказала она с истерическим смешком. — Моя тетя и кузина знают, что ты гребаный оборотень. Потому что они существуют. Так же как вампиры и ведьмы и… монстры Франкенштейна.

— Ну, я не думаю, что монстры Франкенштейна настоящие, но я знаю, что вампиры и ведьмы вполне реальны. Вообще-то я знаю кучу вампиров.

— Ладно, отвали от меня, — сказала Шерон, предупреждающе подняв руку. — Я иду в ближайшее место с телефоном и звоню в полицию.

— Шерон, посмотри на себя, — вздохнул Стив. — Ты вся в крови. Давай я отвезу тебя домой и мы поговорим об этом.

— Какого черта, почему я вся в крови? Я же не ранена… Ой! Мне больно, что это?

Стив вдруг вспомнил маленький серебряный ножик, который он видел, как молодая вампирша вонзила в спину Шерон. Прежде чем она успела остановить его, он обхватил ее за плечи и быстро выдернул нож, чтобы уменьшить дискомфорт. Рана была несерьезной и волчья кровь залечила ее за считанные секунды.

— Что за черт! — воскликнула Шерон, ударив его по руке. — Это что, нож? Ты хотел меня ударить?

— Нет, это вампирша ударила тебя ножом после того, как ты убила двух ее друзей. Не наступи, это Омар. Или Жермен. Я не помню, кто из них кто.

Шерон посмотрела вниз, затем резко отскочила назад, увидев у своих ног кучку пепла в форме человека.

— Что это такое? — спросила она, все больше волнуясь. — Ответь мне прямо сейчас, что происходит, Стив?

Стив крепко взял ее за плечи и посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Шерон, послушай меня. Теперь ты волк. Ты только что убила двух вампиров. Тебе нужно привести себя в порядок и успокоиться, поэтому я отвезу тебя домой. Я все объясню, как только мы приедем, хорошо?

— Ты думаешь, я впущу тебя в свой дом? Хорошая попытка, ты гребаный псих, ты не… ты… — она замолчала на полуслове, и ее глаза затуманились. — Что за… Что это за запах?

— Это я, — сказал Стив. — Теперь ты чуешь меня своим волчьим чутьем. У меня такой успокаивающий запах. Многим волкам он очень нравится.

— Мне… мне он нравится, — пробормотала она, уронив голову ему на грудь. — Ты пахнешь… так хорошо.

— Эй, не засыпай пока, — рассмеялся Стив, поддерживая ее, когда ее тело расслабилось рядом с ним. — Мы все равно должны отвести тебя домой.

Слишком поздно. Она полностью отключилась. Первая трансформация утомительна, к тому же, у нее была довольно насыщенная первая вылазка в волчий мир, так что, вероятно, это как-то было связано и с эффектом от его запаха.

Подняв ее на руки, Стив с тревогой посмотрел ей в лицо. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы облегчить переход и заставить ее чувствовать себя уверенно и безопасно в этом новом мире, но он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы заставить ее принять это. Если она не сможет смириться с тем, кем она стала, она буквально сойдет с ума. И это будет его вина.

Она уже пострадала от прямых последствий его действий и могла пострадать несоизмеримо больше. Выбор должен был остаться за ней, хотел он того или нет, но он отнял у нее возможность выбирать. Сделал ее монстром против ее воли. Его ошибка стоила ей смертной жизни и необратимо изменила ее.

Он напряг все силы, чтобы справиться с чувством глубокой печали и угрызениями совести, которые грозили выбить воздух из его легких, крепче прижал ее к груди и скрылся в ночи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ханджар — арабский кинжал, являющийся традиционным для арабов султаната Оман.


	39. Chapter 39

Доктор Стивен Стрэндж был высоким, хорошо сложенным, но довольно стройным мужчиной лет сорока. Он носил очень аккуратно подстриженные усы и козлиную бородку, а в его темных волосах на висках уже проглядывали серебряные пряди. Баки не мог решить, красив он или нет, но на его лицо, безусловно, было интересно смотреть, особенно на его ярко-голубые глаза, которые, казалось, подчиняли и требовали внимания.

Однако самое необычное в его внешности заключалось в том, что одет он был в темно-синюю монашескую рясу (скорее буддистскую, чем католическую), поверх которой был накинут темно-красный плащ с высоким воротником. К сожалению, результат этих странных несоответствий состоял в том, что для Баки он выглядел очень похожим на театрального фокусника. Он задался вопросом, было ли это колдовством или личной причудой, когда подходил к доктору, стоявшему у камина в гостиной вместе с Локи.

— А, вот и ты, — сказал Локи, кивнув своему вновь прибывшему другу. — Доктор, позвольте представить вам моего дорогого друга Уинтера. Уинтер, это доктор Стивен Стрэндж.

— Зимний Солдат, — произнес доктор Стрэндж, когда они пожали друг другу руки. — Я не знал, что Локи ждет кого-то столь выдающегося, иначе надел бы свой модный плащ.

Баки поднял бровь.

— Разве это не ваш модный плащ?

— На самом деле это мой единственный плащ. Просто немного колдовского юмора.

— Колдовского? — поинтересовался Баки. — Я думал, вы чародей, как и мистер Старк.

— Я колдун. _Колдун_ , насколько позволяет эта сфера, — сказал доктор Стрэндж, не в силах сдержать нотку раздражения в своем голосе. — Но я бы предпочел, чтобы меня не сравнивали со Старком. Он — причина, по которой я использую слово «волшебник».

Баки с любопытством наклонил голову.

— Вы называете себя волшебником из-за мистера Старка?

— Именно, из-за Старка и ему подобных. Они называют себя колдунами, что портит нам имя, поэтому я начал использовать термин «волшебник», чтобы сделать различие более ясным.

— Но, если позволите спросить, — вмешался Локи, — в чем, собственно, разница? У меня сложилось впечатление, что вы с мистером Старком очень похожи, когда речь заходит о вашем ремесле.

— Именно этого заблуждения я и хочу избежать, — несколько энергично ответил доктор Стрэндж. — Старк и я оба пользуемся магией, да, но с большой разницей. Мой орден провел много лет в тщательном изучении и медитации, совершенствуя то, что вы называете нашим ремеслом. Приобретая знания о Вселенной, мы учимся действовать как проводники ее силы, которую мы используем для поддержания равновесия в этой реальности. Старк и ему подобные заимствуют силу, которая им не принадлежит и которую они не могут понять, и используют ее для собственной выгоды.

— Но Старку же лет пятьсот, — с сомнением сказал Баки. — Как вы можете понимать Вселенную и силу, которую используете, лучше, чем он?

— Я знаю, что должен казаться вам младенцем, — ответил доктор, терпеливо улыбнувшись. — Но годы имеют к этому очень мало отношения. Старк не может претендовать и на долю тех знаний и опыта, которыми я обладаю. Например, он никогда не открывал врата реальности и не видел внутреннего устройства Вселенной, не жил тысячу жизней в одно мгновение, не сражался с Богом в битве воли и ума и не победил.

— Вы сделали… все это? — спросил Локи с откровенным удивлением.

— Ну, да. Я бы не хвастался, если бы это было не так.

— Но Старк не злой или что-то в этом роде, — сказал Баки, все еще чувствуя себя обязанным защищать своего старого знакомого. — Во всяком случае, сейчас он, кажется, использует свою силу во благо.

— Верно, теперь он работает на Щ.И.Т. Я не говорю, что он или ему подобные злые, просто безответственные. Я уверен, что у него благие намерения, и я надеюсь, что результаты будут… такими же. Иначе я должен буду это исправить.

— Я не совсем понимаю, — сказал Локи. — Зачем вам в Щ.И.Т.е нужно что-то исправлять?

— Пока Старк остается в своей рулевой рубке, изобретая технико-мистические устройства для агентов Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы играть с ними, я не буду вмешиваться. Но, если его действия перейдут в более серьезное русло, где последствия могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми, у меня не будет выбора, кроме как принять участие. Это вроде как моя работа.

Баки нахмурился.

— Ваша работа? Я думал, вы вроде как внештатный чародей.

— Не совсем, — рассмеялся доктор Стрэндж. — Наложение защитных заклинаний на окна для вампиров — это скорее хобби. Моя настоящая работа — если это можно так назвать, потому что мне определенно за нее не платят, — это поддерживать баланс в этой реальности.

— Эм… что? — спросил Баки, теперь совершенно потерянный.

— Слишком долго объяснять это сейчас. Короче говоря, Земля и соответствующие части этой реальности находятся в основном под моей мистической защитой. Если случается что-то очень плохое, я тот, кто справляется с этим.

— Щ.И.Т. тоже справляется с большими угрозами, — заметил Баки, несколько умерив небрежную самоуверенность этого молодого человека. — Я имею в виду, мы сражались с пробудившейся гидрой. Это было чертовски круто.

Доктор Стрэндж невозмутимо улыбнулся.

— Честно говоря, с гидрой сражалась Кэрол, пока вы все там растерянно стояли. Но, насколько мне известно, ты не работаешь на Щ.И.Т. Разве что-то изменилось?

— Нет, я просто болтаюсь с ними, потому что там работает мой парень. Но откуда вы вообще знаете о гидре? И откуда вы знаете Кэрол?

— Это часть моей работы. Но угроза должна быть намного больше, чем гидра, чтобы я вмешался лично. Конечно, если бы Щ.И.Т.а не было рядом, многое из того, что они делают, вероятно, обрушилось бы на меня, поэтому я рад, что они есть. Действуют командой.

— Как бы то ни было, я надеюсь, что между вами и мистером Старком не было никаких причин для обиды, — предположил Локи. — Дочь мистера Старка — самый близкий друг Уинтера.

— Нет, ничего подобного, — заверил его доктор Стрэндж. — Я никогда не встречал ни этого человека, ни его дочь. Хотя профессионально я о ней знаю. Еще больше о ее матери.

Последние слова были произнесены тоном, явно демонстрирующим неприязнь доктора к матери Таши, но ни Баки, ни Локи не были очень удивлены этим и не стали расспрашивать его дальше.

— Кстати, о профессиональных делах, — сказал Локи, меняя тему разговора. — Должен признаться, я пригласил Уинтера специально, чтобы встретиться с вами сегодня вечером. Он проявил интерес к вашей работе, и я подумал, что он мог бы понаблюдать, если вы не возражаете.

— Я нисколько не возражаю, — добродушно ответил доктор Стрэндж, повернувшись к Баки. — Мне не часто выпадает возможность встретиться с кем-то, кто так сильно повлиял на эту реальность.

— Кто? Я? — спросил Баки. — Что значит «повлиял на эту реальность»?

Доктор Стрэндж удивленно моргнул, затем повернулся к Локи.

— Он это серьезно?

Локи слегка вздохнул и пожал плечами в ответ, на что доктор Стрэндж снова рассмеялся, а Баки смутился еще больше.

— Пока не беспокойтесь об этом, — сказал доктор Стрэндж, все еще улыбаясь. — Вы здесь, чтобы увидеть мою работу, а не говорить о вашем значении для Вселенной. Может, начнем?

Локи кивнул в знак согласия, и они с Баки последовали за доктором к широким окнам, занимающим всю северную стену гостиной Локи. Они стояли, наблюдая, как мужчина осмотрел сверху до низу огромную стеклянную панель перед собой, затем бросил взгляд по всей длине комнаты, слева направо.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Я вижу, что только одно из окон было разбито, и чары исчезли вместе с ним. На остальных окнах они все еще целы, но я бы предпочел удалить их полностью и установить закрепляющие точки на стальных переплетах*, а не на самом стекле. Я должен был сделать это с самого начала, но я не ожидал, что окно здесь будет разбито.

— Я тоже, — ответил Локи, обреченно махнув рукой. — Но, я полагаю, никто не ожидал, что неуравновешенные бывшие оперативники ЦРУ ворвутся в мой дом без предупреждения. Конечно, вы можете делать все, что сочтете нужным.

— Это означает наложение новых чар, но мы просто назовем это ремонтом. Я бы и не подумал выставлять вам счет за свою ошибку.

— Это очень великодушно, — с поклоном ответил Локи.

Доктор снова повернулся лицом к окну и поднял руки ладонями вверх, как будто стекло — это огонь, возле которого он грелся. Затем, подняв одну руку над головой, он начал описывать дугу. Баки с удивлением наблюдал, как вслед за движением руки мужчины появлялось нечто, похожее на сверкающую золотую нить, пока он не очертил полный искрящийся огнем круг, который повис в воздухе перед ним.

Сделав это, он снова поднял обе руки, начав двигать ими вверх-вниз параллельно кругу, заставляя его меняться и расти в запутанности формы и красоты, извиваясь новыми маленькими золотыми нитями, которые скручивались и переплетались, создавая кольца внутри колец, сплетенных с символами, незнакомыми Баки.

Ему показалось, что кольца теперь вращались, двигаясь в гармонии друг с другом, как тонкие и идеально сбалансированные внутренние механизмы часов. Он все еще был погружен в их ритмичный, кружащийся танец, когда доктор толкнул их ладонями вперед, заставляя отодвинуться от него. Они плавно скользили к стеклу, пока не соприкоснулись с ним и взорвались, распавшись на миллион крошечных частиц света.

Эти частицы разбежались по поверхности окон, покрывая всю их высоту и ширину за долю секунды. Два вампира зачарованно наблюдали, как искры постепенно уменьшаются, а затем исчезают совсем, не оставляя ничего, кроме прозрачного, обычного на вид стекла, за которым мерцали городские огни, бледные насмешки чистого, золотого света, который только что исчез из их поля зрения.

— Как новенькое, — сказал доктор Стрэндж, опустив руки и повернувшись к своим спутникам.

— Черт возьми, это было потрясающе, — выдохнул Баки. — Это то, чем вы занимаетесь?

— Да, это лишь малая часть того, что я делаю. Я рад, что вам понравилось.

Баки кивнул, все еще глядя на окна. Наконец он оторвал от них взгляд и посмотрел на мужчину.

— Итак, доктор. Чисто гипотетически, если бы мне было интересно…

— Вы хотите, чтобы я заколдовал и ваши окна? — перебил его доктор Стрэндж. — Я был бы более чем счастлив.

— Вы хотите сказать, что сделаете это? — удивленно спросил Баки. — Вот так просто?

— Конечно. Обычно звонят моему помощнику и назначают консультацию, но мы можем это пропустить. Только не говорите никому, что я играю в фавориты для знаменитых клиентов. На какое время мы можем договориться? Как-нибудь на следующей неделе?

— Да, конечно. Я слышал, что с вами обычно договариваются за несколько месяцев вперед, вы уверены, что у вас есть время?

— Обычно да, но я могу уделить вам время. Буквально.

Это было сказано со странной легкой улыбкой на лице колдуна, но какова бы ни была шутка, Баки ее не понимал.

— Большое спасибо, — сказал он. — Это очень любезно с вашей стороны.

— Очень любезно, — сказал Локи, выглядя откровенно довольным. — Я рад, что Уинтер воспользуется вашей превосходной работой. Вы останетесь на чашку чая, доктор?

Доктор согласился на чай, и все трое провели время за очень приятной получасовой беседой, после чего доктор Стрэндж откланялся. Прежде чем уйти, он договорился о встрече с Баки в его собственном доме в десять часов вечера в четверг, на следующей неделе. После того, как он ушел, Локи начал убирать чайные принадлежности, решительно отвергнув неуверенную попытку Баки помочь. Изгнанный из кухни, Барнс растянулся на диване и закурил одну из сигарет Локи. Он лениво пускал маленькие колечки дыма в воздух над головой, когда Арабелла запрыгнула на спинку дивана и неодобрительно посмотрела на него.

— Что, Му-Му? — спросил он сквозь облако бело-голубого дыма.

— Бвау, — довольно резко сообщила она ему.

— Локи здесь все время курит, — заметил он. — А чем это отличается от того, что я делаю?

— Мвяу, — чопорно ответила она, вздернув свой маленький носик.

— Ты что, мать твою, издеваешься?

— Мяу.

— Хорошо. — Баки подтянулся, затушил окурок в пепельнице и снова упал на диван. — Ты счастлива, принцесса?

— Бррф, — согласилась Ее Высочество.

— Ах ты, маленькая хитрюга, — проворчал он, когда она плюхнулась ему на живот. — Не могу поверить, что мной командует чертова домашняя кошка. Я, знаешь ли, четырехсотлетний хищник. Даже другие вампиры боятся меня.

— М-м-м, — беззаботно ответила Арабелла и продолжила устраиваться поудобнее на животе упомянутого хищника.

— Эй, у меня не было возможности сказать тебе, — сказал Баки, обращаясь к Локи. — Сегодня вечером у меня была стычка с молодыми.

— В самом деле? — отозвался Локи, закурив собственную сигарету.

— Да, они были в моем районе и искали неприятностей. И они их точно нашли.

— Они были на твоей территории? — Локи нахмурился. — Сколько их было?

— Двадцать пять или около того, — ответил Баки, согнув колени, чтобы освободить место для Локи на диване, а затем вытянул ноги у него на коленях. — Ничего такого, с чем я бы не справился.

— Чего они хотели?

— Бросить мне вызов. Что же еще?

— Тогда я бы сказал, что они поступили весьма неосмотрительно.

— Преуменьшать это было бы абсурдно. Они больше не совершат такой ошибки.

— Кто «они»?

— Какая-то разношерстная уличная банда. Вожаком была умная маленькая дрянь по имени Кира, ты когда-нибудь слышал о ней?

— Кира… — задумчиво произнес Локи. — Нет, это имя мне ни о чем не говорит. Она говорила с тобой?

— Боже, она только это и делала. Прочла мне целую лекцию, просветила на тот счет, что правила существуют только для того, чтобы старшие могли угнетать молодых, что мы с тобой предосудительные толстосумы — не обижайся, Му-Му, — и что нашу территорию надо отобрать и распределить между низами. Ты знаешь. Стандартная фигня.

— Как оригинально, — сухо сказал Локи, стряхнув пепел с сигареты на пол. — И что из этого вышло?

— Я сказал им, что убью их всех, и сделал это. Ну, всех, кроме четырех из них. Я отпустил их, чтобы они рассказали о том, что бывает, когда ты прешь против старейшины.

— Хм. Было бы разумнее оставить одного из них для допроса.

— Мрэ, — согласилась Арабелла.

— А куда бы я его притащил для допроса? — спросил Баки, нетерпеливо взмахнув рукой. — В мой дом? Где я живу? Последнее, что мне нужно, это нянчиться с каким-то грязным, неопытным панком-малолеткой.

Локи вздохнул с бесконечным терпением.

— Полагаю, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь, Уинтер, но двадцать пять вампиров — это немалое число, даже если они молоды. Возможно, их осталось больше, чем эти четверо.

— Я так не думаю. По крайней мере, не из этой банды. Они были слишком отчаянными. Я бы сказал, что это была игра «все или ничего». Даже если их будет больше, история, которую расскажут выжившие, точно не побудит их попробовать еще раз со мной.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я рад, что ты убрал главаря. Подобное обычно провоцируется одним или двумя откровенно недовольными среди них.

— Она определенно была такой. Но она сделала это только потому, что решила, будто у нее есть шанс. Она сказала, что им известно, что я истощаю людей, не убивая их, и что я позволяю волкам свободно разгуливать по всей моей территории. Она приняла это за признаки слабости и увидела в этом свою возможность.

— Честно говоря, и то и другое верно.

— Но ни то, ни другое не является признаком слабости, — сказал Баки, щекоча кончиками пальцев наружные края ушей Арабеллы, пока она не прижала их к голове и не посмотрела на него. — Эти дети не могли сравниться со мной в одиночку, и теперь, когда волки делят наши территории, мы сильнее, чем когда-либо.

— Но именно ощущение слабости приводит к вызову, Винтер, — продолжил настаивать Локи. — Именно это я и пытаюсь тебе показать. Если так пойдет и дальше, то дело дойдет до борьбы. Хотя вряд ли можно сомневаться, что мы победим, она будет кровавой.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Я не собираюсь снова убивать людей только для того, чтобы успокоить этих идиотов.

— Нет, и я не предлагаю тебе это делать. Только то, что мы должны подумать об этом и обсудить, как мы планируем решить этот вопрос.

— Мы можем обсудить это в другой раз? — раздраженно сказал Баки. — У меня была долгая ночь.

— Конечно. Но, Уинтер, ты в порядке? Ты выглядишь немного изможденным.

— Спасибо, — нахмурится Баки. — По правде говоря, я очень беспокоюсь за Венома. Я знаю, что он большой страшный монстр, но он такой… невинный. Как ребенок или что-то в этом роде. Я не могу смириться с мыслью, что он потерялся там совсем один.

— Мне кажется, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Мы были вместе совсем недолго, но мое впечатление о нем похоже на то, что ты говоришь. Он казался совершенно черно-белым в своих представлениях о добре и зле, как это часто бывает с детьми.

— Да, я не думаю, что много чего не понимает. Что странно для существа, которое утверждает, что он хороший парень, а также ест людей. В любом случае, я думаю, что у меня есть идея, как найти Аллана.

— Я думал, что Аллан мертв.

— Верно, я тебе не говорил. Тело в морге было не его.

— Чье же тогда?

— Понятия не имею, но ЦРУ утверждает, что это он, так что они играют в какую-то свою игру. Что бы это ни было, мне все равно. Я думаю, Аллан устроил крушение, чтобы инсценировать свою смерть и сбежать с Веномом. И есть еще кое-что. Я почти уверен, что он был первым хозяином Венома.

— Первый хозяин Венома, — повторил Локи, ошеломленный. — Что заставило тебя так думать?

— Просто сложил кусочки вместе. Я могу ошибаться, но не думаю, что ошибаюсь.

— Но… если он хозяин Венома, то Веном не потерян. Получается, что он как раз нашелся.

— Может быть, но мне нужно знать наверняка. И даже если я прав, это не значит, что я доверяю Аллану. Он солгал всем нам и напал на тебя. Я посмотрю, что смогу узнать, как только солнце сядет сегодня вечером.

— Оно уже почти встало. Ты будешь спать у меня?

— Если ты не возражаешь.

— Ты всегда желанный гость, но как насчет Стива? Разве он не захочет, чтобы ты был дома?

— Он недавно прислал сообщение. Он все еще с Шерон и не знает, как долго с ней пробудет.

— В больнице?

— Он не сказал, но думаю, что да. Ты выглядишь так, будто не одобряешь этого.

— Я этого не осуждаю. Это очень мило, что он так заботится о своей подруге. Только… ее выздоровление не может быть его ответственностью.

— Похоже, он так думает, и если ты считаешь, что Стива можно отговорить от всего, что он задумал, то ты его еще не знаешь. Кстати об упрямых волках, где Тор? Будет ли он здесь сегодня?

— Да, но я не жду его раньше времени. Стая вбила себе в голову, что, поскольку моя территория теперь принадлежит им, она должна быть тщательно исследована. Они всегда возвращаются со множеством новых и отвратительных запахов.

— Они такие мерзкие, клянусь, — сказал Баки, покачав головой. — Нет буквально ничего, в чем Стив не вывалялся бы.

— Одна из радостей вхождения в контакт с волком. Мы сами навлекли это на себя.

— Да, но оно того стоит.

— Полагаю, что это так.

Баки посмотрел на Локи, но выражение его лица невозможно было прочесть. Он спокойно сидел, курил и смотрел куда-то вдаль.

— Неужели?

— Хм?

— А для тебя это действительно стоит того?

— Думаю, что да. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто пару недель назад ты был категорически против того, чтобы снова увидеть Тора, а теперь вы снова вместе. Это большой шаг вперед. Наверное, я думал, что ты будешь счастливее. Я на это надеялся.

— Я счастлив, — медленно произнес Локи, глядя на свою тлеющую сигарету. — Трудно, однако, совершенно изменить свой образ жизни и внезапно приучить себя к чужим привычкам. Ты должен знать это лучше, чем кто-либо другой. По правде говоря, я чувствовал себя более чем неопытным во всем этом. Я не знаю, как это быть… быть…

— Любимым?

— Ну да, если ты хочешь выразить это в таких детских терминах. Я хочу сказать, что не знаю, как действовать с учетом интересов другого человека. Я никогда не знаю, что следует делать — где я должен смягчиться и где должен стоять на своем. Такие компромиссы никогда не давались мне легко, и я нахожу их ужасно трудными. Но я принял это, значит, так и должно быть.

— Отношения — это тяжело, Локи, — сказал Баки, взяв Арабеллу за широкие бедра и раскачивая ее из стороны в сторону, к ее явному безразличию. — Нам со Стивом тоже нелегко.

— Это смешно, Уинтер, конечно, но это так. Я никогда не видел никого более счастливого, чем вы двое, когда вы вместе.

— Но на самом деле это не так, — настаивал Баки. — Я рад, что все выглядит так просто, но я тоже не привык идти на компромисс. Мне нравится вести себя по-своему и ни перед кем не отчитываться. Поэтому, когда Стив говорит мне в недвусмысленных выражениях, что я должен делать, трудно проглотить свою гордость и не сказать ему, чтобы он валил куда подальше.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул Локи. — Я даже представить себе не могу, что ты так разговариваешь со своим милым мальчиком-волком. Это невозможно.

— Это потому, что я не знаю. Говорить с ним таким тоном значит сделать ему больно. Я люблю его и не хочу причинять ему боль. Дело не в том, что он не прислушивается к моему мнению. Он прислушивается. Но Стив реально самый упрямый человек на планете, и если бы дело дошло до настоящей битвы воли между нами, я бы рухнул, как карточный домик.

— Было бы ужасно трудно спорить с человеком, который всегда прав, — задумчиво сказал Локи.

— Он не… _всегда_ прав.

— Нет, конечно, нет. Он только никогда не ошибается.

— Я имею в виду, что он отрубил голову той гидре, несмотря на прямую просьбу Таши не делать этого.

— Он не был неправ, просто совершил ошибку. Есть разница.

Баки подозрительно прищурился.

— О, я вижу, что здесь происходит. Теперь ты на его стороне, грязный предатель.

— Было бы довольно глупо быть не на его стороне, — улыбнулся Локи. Он похлопал Баки по голени, и Баки убрал ноги, чтобы он мог встать. — Я иду спать. Выбирай любую комнату для гостей, какую захочешь. Или ты можешь лечь на диване с Арабеллой, если тебе так хочется.

— Я лучше займу комнату, — сказал Баки, тоже сев, несмотря на возмущенный протест Арабеллы. — Чары или нет, но я не могу спать, когда чертово солнце светит мне в лицо. Я ненавижу эту штуку.

— А ты знаешь, мне даже нравится, когда с этим можно спокойно справиться. Возможно, я еще слишком молод, чтобы испытывать к нему сильное отвращение.

— Возможно. Я даже не помню, любил ли я солнце, когда был человеком. Это было так давно.

— Не знаю, как ты, живя в Ирландии, пришел к такому мнению.

— Эй, это миф. В Ирландии много солнца.

— Неужели?

— Ага. Иногда оно выходит на целый час.

— Я поверю в это, когда увижу, — лукаво сказал Локи. — Пойдем, Арабелла. Спокойной ночи, Уинтер.

Он отвесил низкий поклон и удалился в свою комнату, сопровождаемый своей пушистой белой соседкой, которая бежала впереди него, желая растянуться на подушках и в основном мешать, когда он попытается лечь. Баки же пошел в гостевую комнату, которую он делил со Стивом, где снял с себя одежду и камнем упал в постель, принужденный к отдыху тиранией Гелиоса, который не позволял ни одному существу тьмы ходить под его огненным глазом.

***

Шерон проснулась в темной комнате, сбитая с толку и задыхающаяся, ее сердце колотилось от адреналина. Она сразу поняла, что лежит в своей собственной постели, но готова была поклясться, что ее разбудил мужской голос. Все еще оставаясь напряженной и настороженной, она лежала совершенно неподвижно, едва осмеливаясь дышать, вспоминая все, что могла, о своей подготовке по самообороне.

Вот оно, снова. Это абсолютно мужской голос, и он доносится из гостиной. Ее первой мыслью было, что Изабелла, должно быть, впустила кого-то по какой-то причине. Ее вторая мысль заключалась в том, что она не чувствует запаха Изабеллы нигде, и ее третья мысль заключалась в том, что это было абсолютно бессмысленно. С чего, черт возьми, она решила, что в состоянии почувствовать запах ее домработницы? Спасибо, мозг, приятно осознавать, что ты наконец сломался.

Со следующим осторожным вдохом ее мозг сообщил ей, что голос, который она слышала, принадлежал ее другу Стиву, который, конечно же, был совершенно сумасшедшим. Стива не могло быть в ее квартире (она приглашала его и получала отказ достаточно часто, чтобы знать это наверняка), и даже если бы это был он, она не узнала бы его по _запаху_.

Она объяснила этот факт своему заблудшему мозгу, используя его предыдущее утверждение относительно отсутствия запаха Изабеллы как еще одно доказательство того, что он во многом ошибся. Ее мозг, однако, настойчиво утверждал, что голос принадлежит Стиву, что Изабеллы нет в доме, и что ей лучше пойти и выяснить самой, если она думает, что знает так много.

Шерон возразила, что, очевидно, ей следует позвонить в полицию. Как нормальному человеку. Кто не узнаёт других людей по их запахам. Ее мозг спросил, где ее телефон, и если его нет здесь, в комнате, то как она собралась добраться до него втайне от Стива, который, кстати, является абсолютным владельцем голоса в гостиной, хочет ли она это признать или нет.

Она лежала так еще несколько бесплодных минут, пытаясь заставить свой мозг признать, что он глупый осел, который хочет, чтобы их обоих убили, а затем с отвращением сдалась. Она не может лежать здесь вечно, споря со своим мозгом и ожидая, что ее убьют топором. Два раза не умирать, так что к черту все. Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, она соскользнула с кровати и на цыпочках вышла в коридор, где услышала голос более отчетливо. Она остановилась, прислушиваясь.

— Не думаю, что вы, ребята, знаете, насколько велики гидры, но поверьте мне, они огромны, — говорил голос, который определенно принадлежал Стиву (заткнись, ты никому не нравишься). — Намного больше, чем все это. Их головы были почти размером со все это здание. Десять голов. Но я отрезал одну, и тогда их стало одиннадцать.

Шерон слышала, как один из ее толстеньких маленьких корги так недоверчиво всхрапнул, что ей пришлось подавить смех, несмотря на ее растерянное состояние.

— Я знаю, как работают числа, Дасти. Гидры отращивают по две головы на каждую отрезанную, — парировал Стив. — Вы можете спросить Уинтера, он был там.

В ответ на это предложение раздалось низкое рычание.

— Да ладно вам, ребята, я уже все объяснил. Вы обещали не держать на него зла, так что лучше ведите себя хорошо.

Пока он говорил это, Шерон прокралась в конец коридора и осторожно выглянула из-за угла. И действительно, Стив лежал на животе на полу гостиной, опираясь на локти. Дасти и Вафля сидели лицом к нему, как будто все трое совещались между собой. Должно быть, она не была такой скрытной, как ей казалось, потому что мгновение спустя Стив вскочил на ноги, и два обрадованных корги начали прыгать на нее, осыпая восторженными проявлениями любви.

— Эй, ты проснулась, — глупо, сексуально, невероятно горячо и невероятно идеально и, конечно же, весело сказал Стив. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Я думаю, что все в порядке, но… Я точно не помню, как добралась домой, — призналась Шерон, садясь на диван, чтобы погладить ликующих собак. — Я ведь больше не теряла сознание в парке, верно?

Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Э. Нет. Ты ничего не помнишь?

— Последнее, что я… — Шерон резко замолчала и нахмурилась между двумя мохнатыми головами, которые тыкались в ее лицо своими мокрыми носами. — Подожди… я была в больнице. Что я здесь делаю? Что _ты_ здесь делаешь?

Стив не ответил. Сейчас она смотрела в окно, и вопрос, похоже, был адресован не ему. Чувствуя ее тревогу, Дасти и Вафля сели и теперь пристально наблюдали за своей хозяйкой. Ее хмурый взгляд становился все более растерянным. Она протянула руку, чтобы положить ее на лоб, затем ее глаза расширились, и она снова опустила ее.

— О, — наконец произнесла Шерон. Она посмотрела на Стива с открытым ртом, как будто собираясь что-то сказать, но все, что она могла произнести, это еще одно «О».

— Да, — сказал он, уставившись в пол. — Как бы там ни было… мне очень жаль.

— Что, прости? Ты извиняешься? — повторила Шерон с истерическим смехом. — Ты только что в корне изменил все, что я знала о реальности, и изменил всю мою жизнь навсегда, о чем тут сожалеть, Стив?

— Я пытался поступить правильно, — сказал он, запинаясь. Ты бы умерла.

— О, я знаю. Теперь я все это помню. — Она вскочила на ноги и начала ходить взад-вперед. — Кто-то укусил меня. Человек. У него на зубах был какой-то яд, и я впала в кому. Ты пришел в мою комнату и сделал меня… отвратительной. Ты заставил меня выпить твою кровь и превратил меня в… существо, похожее на тебя.

— В оборотня, — сказал Стив.

— Верно. Гребаного… гребаного оборотня, — сказала она, почти задыхаясь от волнения. — А сегодня я почему-то превратилась в волка. В больнице.

— После больницы. Ты все еще была в человеческом обличье, когда выпрыгнула из окна.

— О, поняла. Моя человеческая форма. Потому что это то, что у меня есть сейчас. Человеческая форма. Замечательно. Ну, наверное, я потеряла работу. Проклятье… проклятье. Мне чертовски нравилась моя работа, Стив.

— Я знаю. Мне так жаль.

— Это… ну, я хотела бы сказать, что это не твоя вина, но это определенно твоя вина. И того человека, который укусил меня. Это и его вина тоже.

— Уинтер. Он мой парень. Мы влюблены друг в друга.

— Уинтер? Его зовут… впрочем, неважно. Он твой парень, и ты влюблен, а он вампир. Настоящий. Так что чертовы вампиры тоже реальны. И они ядовиты, я полагаю?

Стив покачал головой.

— Обычно нет. Он был таким, когда укусил тебя, но теперь уже нет. Это довольно сложно.

— О, правда, Стив? Это сложно?

— Да, это так. Но он не хотел причинить тебе боль, клянусь. Это был несчастный случай.

— Чертов несчастный случай? — она почти кричала, сжав кулаки по бокам. — Ты гребаный… черт возьми. Я пытаюсь обвинить тебя во лжи, чтобы защитить его, но я знаю, что ты говоришь правду. Подожди, а почему я это знаю?

— Потому что я никогда не стал бы лгать тебе о чем-то подобном, — решительно сказал Стив. — А еще это одна из твоих способностей оборотня. Ты можешь почувствовать запах химических изменений в телах людей и определить их эмоции и намерения.

— Я так могу?

— Да. Это означает, что ты, как правило, сможешь понять, что люди думают и чувствуют. И большинство животных. О, и собаки теперь тоже смогут понять тебя.

При этих словах Дасти и Вафля выпрямились и выпятили свои маленькие грудки, выжидающе глядя на нее.

Шерон посмотрела на Стива, потом снова на них.

— Ребята, вы меня понимаете?

— Воуф, — подтверждил Дасти.

— Вурф, — согласился Вафля.

— Видишь? — Стив лучезарно улыбнулся.

Шерон медленно кивнула, все еще глядя на своих верных защитников, которые внезапно приобрели ум, которого она раньше в них не замечала. Она всегда думала, что они немного тупее, чем это обычно бывает, даже для собак, но сейчас она начала сомневаться в этом. Теперь она могла прочесть нечто другое в их милых мородочках и больших карих глазах. Острое осознание и чувство цели, характерные для их собственного вида, но обычно непонятные для людей.

Было кое-что еще, гораздо более важное, чем их собачья проницательность. Она вдруг обнаружила, что может полностью понять сложность их запахов и интерпретировать сигналы, передаваемые ими. Ее глаза немедленно наполнились слезами, и она упала обратно на диван, протянув руки, чтобы обнять их.

— Я тоже вас люблю, ребята, — шмыгнула она носом, когда они прижались к ней. — Я так вас люблю. Вы самые лучшие ребята на свете.

Впервые она осознала, что они понимают ее и что она для них значит. Она чувствовала в своих мохнатых товарищах глубину безусловной любви и преданности, которую никогда не испытывала, а под ней — мужество, которое она никогда не могла себе представить. В этих двух маленьких тельцах, пусть толстых и коротконогих, бьются сердца воинов. Такие же храбрые и верные, как если бы они были высокими рыцарями в кольчугах, поклявшимися служить своей госпоже. Сэр Дасти Бесстрашный и сэр Вафля Львиное Сердце.

Она рассмеялась сквозь слезы и крепче обняла их, целуя в шелковистую рыжевато-белую шерсть, а в ответ получила небрежные собачьи поцелуи по всему лицу. Она все еще была смущена и напугана, и понятия не имела, какой будет ее новая жизнь, но иметь общение и настоящую дружбу с двумя ее самыми дорогими мальчиками таким образом… Это определённо стоило всего, что ей придется вынести. Когда она подняла голову, то увидела слезы в глазах Стива, хотя он быстро отвернулся, чтобы скрыть их.

— Эй, — сказала она. — Что это ты делаешь?

Стив выглядел смущенным (и в то же время до нелепости красивым).

— Я… стою здесь?

— Ну да, это же семейное объятие. Давай сюда, здоровяк.

***

Баки уже больше недели бродил по Адской кухне, наблюдая за католическими церквями, бродил по столовым и приютам для бездомных, везде, где он, вероятно, мог найти людей в рясах за их работой. Пока что его поиски ничего не дали. Не было никаких признаков того, что могло бы скрыть более воинственную деятельность епископов.

Его расследование было несколько затруднено тем фактом, что он фактически не мог войти в церковь, но не могли же они обучать охотников на демонов прямо в гребаных святилищах, поэтому они должны были это делать где-то в других местах. Ему просто придется поймать священника за пределами церкви и допросить его, что он крайне неохотно сделает. И священнику, которого он найдет, придется быть готовым, так как Баки не сможет использовать свои обычные средства принуждения исповеди от грешников. Это не очень хорошие шансы.

Он вышел из тени арки, под которой стоял, и пошел по почти пустынной улице. В основном пустынной, потому что на этом проспекте был еще один ночной бродяга. Один из многих безликих и забытых городских нищих, закутанный в огромное потертое черное пальто, почти согнувшийся пополам от своей явной сутулости.

Человек ковылял по тротуару со скоростью улитки, примерно в тридцати ярдах позади него, когда Баки вошел в арку, чтобы подумать. Когда он снова вышел через десять минут или около того, мужчина все еще не прошел мимо него, остановившись, чтобы найти мусорный контейнер для… того, что он надеялся найти внутри.

— Эй, приятель, — гортанно крикнул мужчина. — Не пожалеешь мелочи для ветерана?

Баки проигнорировал приветствие и свернул за угол в узкий переулок.

— Да, ну и хрен с тобой, — услышал он пьяное ворчание мужчины, когда исчез в глубокой тени. — Чертов придурок.

Недовольный мужчина медленно и неуверенно брёл по улице, бормоча себе под нос что-то о холоде и общей жестокости мира, и в конце концов прошел мимо переулка, по которому хорошо одетый молодой человек совершил свой нехороший побег. Или он прошел бы мимо, если бы не был внезапно остановлен чудесным появлением упомянутого молодого человека, который, казалось, материализовался прямо на его пути, заставив его остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в него.

— Не пожалеешь мелочи для ветерана? — пробормотал настойчивый нищий, протягивая мозолистую руку.

— Вы действительно ветеран? — спросил молодой человек голосом столь же ровным и божественным, сколь грубым и нечестивым являлся голос другого.

— Конечно, черт возьми, — возмущенно пробормотал попрошайка.

Он приподнял голову ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на своего предполагаемого благодетеля из-под тяжелого капюшона. Молодой человек улыбался. Мягкие пухлые губы раздвинулись, обнажив идеальные жемчужно-белые зубы. Большие зеленые глаза сверкали даже в густом сумраке. Он был так прекрасен, что даже у этого измученного войной человека захватило дух.

— Отлично, — произнес зеленоглазый серафим. — Тогда, возможно, вы именно тот человек, которого я ищу.

Мнимый обездоленный ветеран даже не успел ответить, как оказался прижатым к кирпичной стене в переулке, тщетно борясь с холодной, твердой, как железо, рукой, обвившей его шею и больно сдавливающей горло. Другая рука откинула капюшон и сорвала потрепанный шарф, скрывавший нижнюю часть его лица.

Затем сверхъестественно сильный и красивый молодой человек сделал паузу и теперь изучал его лицо, которое было отнюдь не красиво, но определенно не такое, которое можно было бы ожидать от этого оборванного костюма и такого же рваного голоса. Это был такой же молодой человек — лет под сорок, не больше, — с черными волосами, подстриженными по-военному. Вид у него был довольно грубый (шрамы, нос явно сломан не один раз), но что-то в острых темно-карих глазах и решительном подбородке делало его почти красивым.

— Почему ты преследуешь меня? — спросил Баки, ослабив хватку на горле мужчины, чтобы тот мог говорить. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Ты ведь Уинтер, да? — проскрежетал мужчина после того, как отдышался. По крайней мере, голос был настоящий. Хоть все еще и звучал как гравийная дорога в аду.

— Так и есть. Кто ты такой, черт возьми? Я имею в виду, кроме живого Капри Сан**, в который я собираюсь засунуть соломинку.

— Это довольно забавно, — сказал мужчина с таким же восхитительным сарказмом и безразличием к своему смертному существованию. — Я слышал, что вы ребята умные, но это было хорошо.

Баки вздохнул. Эти чертовы ньюйоркцы больше ничего не боятся. Ну и ладно. Он наклонился ближе, удерживая дерзкие глаза мужчины своими, в то время как гипноз исходил от его тела, как рябь по поверхности пруда. К его немедленному смущению, мужчина рассмеялся. На самом деле рассмеялся. Прямо ему в лицо. Куда, черт возьми, катится этот мир?

— На меня это не подействует, так что можешь поберечь свою энергию, — сказал он на своем неприятном в раздражающе сексуальной гнусавости диалекте нижнего Манхэттена. — Тебе не нужно знать мое имя. Все, что тебе нужно знать, это то, что у меня есть друг, которому нужна твоя помощь.

— Это действительно смешно, — усмехнулся Баки. — Твой друг может просто пойти к черту. Просто чтобы ты знал, мои клыки прекрасно работают и без гипноза. Только будет очень больно.

— Моего друга зовут Аллан. Чарльз Аллан.

Баки явно был поражен, услышав произнесенное имя, и мысленно проклял себя за то, что у него не хватило присутствия духа скрыть этот факт от этого наглого человека. Ну, играй как есть.

— Аллан послал тебя найти меня и попросить о помощи? Ты же знаешь, что я не на его стороне, верно?

— О, я это знаю. Он тоже не большой твой поклонник. Он сказал, что ты, вероятно, убьешь его, но мы решили, что стоит попробовать, так как он все равно умирает.

— Что значит «умирает»? — резко спросил Баки. — Что с ним случилось?


End file.
